Mes amis, mes combats, mes emmerdes
by Lyli SD
Summary: Vous n'avez jamais eu le sentiment que votre vie est ennuyeuse à mourir ? Moi, si. Mais maintenant, ma vie est agitée à en mourir. L'Innocence. Les compatibles. Les akumas. J'en rêvais, c'est devenu mon quotidien. Et croyez-moi, c'est pas toujours facile... (OCs, UA)
1. Prologue : Le sommeil, ça me réussit pas

Ohayo ! C'est encore moi, Lyli'. Je reviens avec une petite fic, prévu en minimum dix chapitres. Mon rythme de parution est un peu irrégulier, mais j'écrirai au moins un chapitre par mois (pas garanti en vacances...).

**Rating : **K+, rien de bien méchant

**Disclaimer : **Un certain nombre des persos appartiennent à Hoshino-sama. Dans ce chapitre, celle qui parle et son Innocence sont à moi.

**Résumé :** Une de plus, c'est vague. Ici, c'est une exorciste de plus. Une aventure de plus. Une histoire pas crédible qui se déroule en partie dans notre univers de plus.

Bref, enjoy =)

Avant de vous laisser, un dernier mot (ou plutôt deux) : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue : Le sommeil, ça me réussit pas<strong>_

«Il fait sombre, trop chaud et je viens de me cogner contre un truc non identifié. Trop génial.

Au moment même où je pense qu'il faudrait peut-être un peu de lumière, une douce lueur verte éclaire les lieux.

C'est déjà mieux. Tiens, on est nombreux ici, une centaine à peu près. Ça en fait du monde...

C'est quoi ce rêve ? Ils sont tous flous : les gens sont flous, les murs sont flous, tout est flou !

Ah non, le rouquin à ma gauche est normal. En plus, sa tête me dit quelque chose. Voyons : roux, borgne, bandeau de pirate sur l'œil droit ? Euh... je sèche. En même temps, réfléchir en dormant, c'est pas si facile.

Je crois qu'il me parle, mais je n'entends absolument rien. Et il commence à être flou lui aussi. Super, manquait plus que ça...

Noir.

La pièce est plus nette, mais déserte. Maintenant, je peux admirer les _magnifiques_ murs blancs et lisses.

Blancs ? Tiens, ils ont changé de couleur. J'aurais juré qu'ils n'étaient pas blancs toute à l'heure.

« Dis donc, on va pas y passer la nuit ! J'ai pas tout mon temps, moi ! »

J'entends des voix maintenant, c'est nouveau ça.

« Pas des voix,_ une_ voix . »

Admettons. J'entends une voix branchée sur le canal_ Trucs divers mais privés de mes pensées_. Y'a vraiment des gens pas gênés... Et ça la fait rire, l'autre idiote télépathe !

C'est blanc, c'est lisse, c'est juste devant moi. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui a dit un mur ? Perdu ! C'est une porte. Bon, ce morceau de mur ressemble à ce qui l'entoure, mais je suis sûre que c'est une porte. Reste à l'ouvrir. Ça paraît simple, mais comme le constructeur a oublié la poignée, ça l'est pas.

À ce moment, dans les livres, le héros se creuse la tête jusqu'à ce qu'on lui montre l'analyseur d'empreintes digitales et autres lecteurs de puces RFID (SF) ou que la porte s'ouvre toute seule (fantastique). Je ne suis pas le perso principal d'un bouquin, alors je vais frapper comme quelqu'un de normal. Au pire j'aurai l'air bête, au mieux ça va s'ouvrir. En plus, c'est sans risque. Tout bénef, non ?

Apparemment, mon cerveau fonctionne encore. Grande nouvelle, il a du mérite le pauvre. Enfin bref, il serait temps que je bouge.

J'entre. Première surprise : c'est une salle très vaste remplie de miroirs. Même les murs en sont recouverts ! Malheureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, puisqu'en grande sous-douée je réussis à m'étaler en moins de deux mètres, tout en cassant trois miroirs au passage. Même si je suis aussi superstitieuse que ma gomme, autrement dit pas du tout, mais les bouts de verre ça fait mal.

Cinq minutes, le double de chutes et une vingtaine de victimes plus tard, je déteste les miroirs. Et cette salle, tant qu'à faire.

– Désolée, c'est pas moi qui choisis la déco. T'as qu'à voir ça avec ton subconscient.

Et je fais comment, p'tite comique ? Mon subconscient, comme son nom l'indique, c'est pas fait pour que j'y accède en claquant des doigts. Nan mais j'vous jure, y'en a...

Avec un peu de retard, je me rends compte que la voix n'était pas dans ma tête.

"Elle" est au centre de la pièce, entourée de miroirs qui reflètent chacun une personne, un animal, un objet différent : de mon voisin au nuage d'orage en passant par un chat angora trop mignon, je veux le même chez m... ahem, un chat.

– On y arrive. Bon, en temps subjectif ça risque d'être court. Sans vouloir te vexer, t'as l'esprit le plus bizarre que j'aie jamais vu en sept mille ans. L'espace-temps onirique est très irrégulier.

Moi, bizarre ? Sans blague... Bon, ok, c'est pas flatteur, mais c'est pas nouveau pour autant. Pourquoi je n'irais pas voir cette fameuse voix ? Après tout, avoir l'image et le son, c'est toujours mieux.

J'avance de quelques pas. Deuxième surprise : les miroirs entourent une sorte de fumée verte qui ressemble un peu trop à une Innocence pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence.

D Gray man est mon manga préféré, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'une Innocence s'incruste dans mes rêves. Sinon, après, j'aurai droit à Soul Eater, Death Note, Black Butler, etc.

En fait, ce serait pas si terrible... Ce serait même génial ! Perdue dans mes pensées tournant autour du thème "mangas divers et variés", je ne m'étonne pas tout de suite quand la fumée se condense en prenant forme humaine. Seulement quand je reconnais la forme en question.

– Ferme la bouche Rhia', tu vas avaler les mouches.

Sagement, je ferme la bouche. Elle serait bien capable de faire apparaître quelques bestioles, on sait jamais. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit,c'est :

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

La fumée verte, alias Innocence, cristal divin, god chase, bref tout ce que vous voulez, avait pris la forme d'une personne que je connais bien. Très bien même, puisque je l'ai inventée...

Rhiannon a toujours été mon "jouet" préféré. Elle était passée de tigre blanc, d'où ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux bleus, à mutante en passant par elfe noire et extra-terrestre. Et encore, j'ai pas cité les quelques projets jamais achevés où on la retrouvait à l'occasion.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, son nom est même devenu _mon_ surnom. Et maintenant, c'est mon Innocence. J'avoue, j'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une super idée, et en plus elle ressemble beaucoup à l'image que j'avais d'elle.

– En fait, je me suis contentée de prendre une forme dans ton imagination. C'est le genre de détails qui facilitent la conversation, tu te vois parler avec de la fumée verte ? enchaîna l'arme après un court silence. Donc je ne suis pas "Rhiannon" mais ton Innocence.

Je lui réponds quoi, «sans blague...» ou «sérieux ?» ironiquement ?

– Tu me crois pas ? demande... l'autre.

Wouah, trop forte, on voit même la petite larme à l'œil ! Mais... me dites pas qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer ! Ben si, trop tard. Décidément, c'est pas mon jour (1).

– Bouh, ma compatible me croit même pas !

Urgh, je déteste le coup du torrent de larmes. C'est déloyal, et je sais jamais comment réagir !

– Je t'ai eue ! rigole l'Innocence. Bon, maintenant écoute bien parce que je ne répéterai pas : tu dois aller à Rome, au Vatican plus précisément, pour rejoindre les autres compatibles. Ah, et il faut récupérer la vingtaine d'Innocences répandues un peu partout dans le monde. Des questions ?

Évidemment que j'en ai, des questions. à commencer par «Comment tu t'appelles ?», «C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?» et bien sûr «Et je le trouve comment, tes collègues ? En claquant des doigts peut-être ?». Mais à tous les coups, la communication va s'arrêter dans deux secondes. C'est toujours comme ça quand mes rêves deviennent intéressants : soit je me réveille, soit ça part dans une autre direction.

– Sauf que là, tu rêves pas. Donc ça va pas couper, dériver, tout ce que tu veux. CQFD.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur une télépathe ? J'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, à part torturer un ou deux persos ! Euh non, en fait ça ferait plutôt... Je sais pas combien, y'a peut-être de quoi m'en vouloir pour certains, mais c'est pas une raison. C'est vrai quoi, mes pensées, y'a pas marqué «allez-y lisez» dessus !

– Pour moi, si. répond-elle en souriant à peine.

BdM. Non, c'est plus "Vie de merde" mais "Bordel de Merde". C'est encore moins élégant et c'est pas drôle. Mais vu qu'elle l'entend, ça défoule. Et comme c'est mes pensées, elle peut pas m'engueuler. Na.

...

C'est moi ou j'ai tiré la langue ? Ouh, j'ai un peu régressé côté âge mental. C'est inquiétant ça.

- Espèce de gamine. rigole l'arme.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai pas sept mille ans, _moi. _

Dans les dents. Tiens, ça peut rougir une Innocence ? Remarque, la seule autre qui parle et qui a une apparence humaine c'est Tsukikami. Donc en toute logique, on pouvait pas le savoir.

– Tsukikami ? C'est qui ça ?

B-d-M !

– 'Spèce de malpolie.

Peut-être, mais ça soulage.

– Si tu le dis. soupire-t-elle.

Tu me laisses finir oui ou m... non ? Bon, vu le silence on va dire que oui. Tsukikami, pour celles qui ne savent pas, est l'Innocence de Timothy Hearst. En gros, un gosse de neuf ans pervers et limite insupportable. Ah, et pas chanceux aussi, son nom est celui de son orphelinat. C'est un symbiotique qui peut prendre possession des gens ou des Akumas. Tsukikami se matérialise sous la forme d'un Timothy plus âgé avec une croix sur le front et ne peut être vu que par son compatible. des questions ?

- T'as pas l'impression qu'on se ressemble ? Mentalement, je veux dire. précise l'Innocence en voyant ma tête légèrement... disons incrédule.

Peut-être, mais t'as toujours pas répondu à mes questions. Je déteste ne pas avoir de réponse à une question.

- Moi aussi, c'est bien ce que je disais. Enfin bref, pour mon nom, tu choisis. Pour mon pouvoir, si je te le dis c'est pas drôle. Pas la peine de râler, on est aussi têtue l'une que l'autre. Ah, et pour trouver mes frères et sœurs, je sais pas comment on fait. Je peux même pas te dire RTFM ou STFW (2) puisque là, ça servirait à rien... Mais de toute façon, tu seras en binôme avec un exorciste dès le début, alors...

- Avec qui ? Lavi ou Yu, j'espère !

Oups, sautiller sur place près des miroirs, c'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai fait trois victimes en plus, paix à leurs âmes inexistantes. Qui est l'abruti qui a mis tout ça là ?

- Ton subconscient, j'te l'ai déjà dit. Tu peux aussi t'énerver contre le scénariste divin, mais ça changera rien. assure l'arme.

Le scénariste divin ? Pfff... Tant qu'à faire, dis Dieu directement. Mais comme j'y crois pas, je risque d'en rire. Nan, en fait "scénariste divin", c'est une bonne formulation. (3)

Pourquoi il fait si sombre d'un coup ? Me dites pas que je pars... Nan, j'veux pas ! »

* * *

><p>(1) Ce qui est logique, puisqu'il fait nuit. Oui, je sais, c'est nul *sort*<p>

(2) Respectivement read the fucking manual et search the fucking web.

(3) Surtout pour mon ego.

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé... Au fait, le bouton Review ne mord pas. Vous pouvez y aller, c'est sans danger...<p> 


	2. Allo

Bonjour ! Je croyais que ça prendrait plus de temps, mais j'ai fini le deuxième chapitre. Ma conscience m'a engueulée, j'ai pas eu le choix (mais non, je rigole).

**Rating : **K+, toujours pour le langage parfois très élégant d'une certaine Rhia'. Je devrais lui laver la bouche au savon noir, dixit ma conscience.

**Disclaimer : **J'ai essayé, mais Lavi appartient encore à Hoshino-sama. Mais pas Rhia' ni Tony.

**Résumé :** Après un rêve un peu spécial, Rhia' a un invité surprise. Et grâce au téléphone, on lui annonce deux nouvelles. On commence par quoi, la bonne ou la mauvaise ?

Rhia' : Rendez-moi mon auteure !

Lyli' : Mais... c'est moi ! Dis, tu me passe du chocolat ?

Rhia' : Effectivement, c'est Lyli'... ça craint. Enfin non, vu qu'elle bosse maintenant.

Voilà, j'ai plus rien à dire. À part "bonne lecture" !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre un : Allô ?<em>

_ou Le téléphone est mon ami. Ou pas..._

J'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre. Peut-être que je m'en rappellerais plus tard, ça pourrait être une idée intéressante... Tiens, il est quatre heures du matin. Comment je le sais ? Facile ! Mon ordi est allumé, je me suis endormie dessus et y'a au moins dix pages de traitement de texte remplies de... disons trucs imprononçables qui ne veulent rien dire. Bon, j'éteins mon n'ordi adoré, je vais sur le canapé et je me rendors. C'est pas que ça me dérange d'être réveillée à cette heure, enfin si justement, mais en vacances faut que je dorme.

Ah, huit heures, c'est mieux. C'est tôt mais acceptable. J'aurais préféré dix heures, mais on peut pas tout avoir. Allez, du courage, je vais me lever. Je compte jusqu'à dix et je me lève.

...

Depuis quand je compte pour me lever ? Bon, on s'en fiche, debout ! Sinon, pas de petit-déjeuner pour mon pauvre estomac. Le pauvre, il proteste déjà.

En me levant, je pose la main sur quelque chose qui ressemble curieusement à une jambe. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait normal, voire même carrément anormal, puisque tout le monde est parti chez de la famille et que je les rejoins dans une semaine. Conclusion : il y a un problème quelque part. Ou plus précisément un inconnu dans mon salon.

Allumer ou pas allumer la lumière ? Le temps d'arriver à l'interrupteur, j'ai réussi à me cogner contre le coin du canapé, la table et un meuble indéterminé. C'est ma maladresse légendaire qui me joue des tours, une fois de plus. Enfin au moins, je me suis traitée de tous les noms à voix basse. Je crois bien que j'ai battu mon record de bleus en moins de dix minutes. Décidément, c'est pas ma journée...

Après avoir appuyé sur ce... hum, fichu interrupteur – soyons polie– , je me retourne sans rien faire tomber. Bon point pour moi. Et mauvais pour l'inconnu qui squatte MON canapé.

Attendez une seconde... J'ai déjà vu cette tête-là quelque part. Voyons : roux, borgne, bandeau de pirate sur l'œil droit ? Euh... je sèche. (1) Mon regard descend un peu : uniforme noir et rouge, croix de rosaire en argent, maillet accroché à la jambe droite. Non, je ne dirai pas qu'il est très bien foutu ce mec-là. Je me contenterai de le penser très fort. Ben oui, on est une Rhia' ou on ne l'est pas.

En regardant distraitement le maillet, j'ai une illumination : le roux qui squatte chez moi, c'est Lavi !

Étrangement, je reste plutôt calme. Pourtant, j'ai trois raisons de courir partout en hurlant : c'est tout à fait le genre de trucs que je peux faire le matin dans le brouillard ou tard le soir, ensuite parce que je suis fan d'un certain rouquin borgne, et pour finir parce que _j'ai envie _de courir partout en hurlant.

Moi, cinglée ? Absolument pas voyons. Je suis parfaitement saine d'esprit. Il n'y a aucun mal à parler toute seule ou à son ordi, voyons. Y'a pas de mal à lui demander gentiment de se dépêcher un peu, après tout. Et puis, c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir des fous rires toute seule. Et... non, je vais arrêter là avant de vraiment passer pour une folle.

'Fin bref, puisqu'il dort, je vais lui emprunter son maillet. Si je suis compatible, j'arriverais peut-être à l'activer ?

J'avance et je prends l'arme. J'ai oublié un petit détail : vérifier si l'œil unique de l'archiviste était fermé. Et évidemment, il ne l'était pas. Lavi m'a donc attrapée par le poignet. On dirait pas, mais il a de la force le Bookman junior ! Même après un léger Strike, comme le pervers qu'il est. Sans commentaire... Tiens, c'est quoi ce truc sur ma main ?

Ah, c'est une bague argentée avec une petite pierre verte dessus. D'où elle sort celle-là ? Bon, c'est pas tout ça, je vais essayer de demander à l'exorciste de me lâcher. On va commencer par le français, avec un peu de chance il le parle et celui du XIXème siècle est pas trop différent de celui du XXIème.

...

En fait, c'est pas "avec un peu de chance" mais "avec beaucoup de chance". Sauf si la bague est un traducteur universel genre Mokona dans TRC. On peut toujours rêver, non ?

– Tu me fais mal. Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

– Hm, même si t'as pas l'air bien méchante, on ne lâche pas une Noé. sourit-il avant de sortir son arme et de l'activer.

Au moins, il parle français. Je savais pas, c'est une bonne nouvelle et ça m'arrange. Mais qu'il me traite de Noé, c'est moins bien. Ça risque même d'être mauvais pour ma santé.

– Y'a erreur sur la personne, je suis normale ! j'ai protesté. En fait, je voulais juste j... voir si je pouvais utiliser ton arme.

Bon, il a presque l'air convaincu, vu qu'il a rangé son maillet. Et l'air méfiant aussi. Je peux quasiment lire dans ses pensées : « Ne me dites pas que je suis tombée sur une version féminine du cinglé au béret... Komui fait largement assez d'expériences foireuses tout seul ! »

– D'accord, je voulais jouer avec... Tu me lâches ?

Avec un sourire amusé, il finit par me libérer. Je me frotte le poignet en grimaçant, même si c'est plus pour la galerie que parce que j'ai mal. Même s'il a de la poigne, le rouquin. Mais si Lavi avait un peu plus réfléchi, il m'aurait tordu le bras. C'est vrai quoi, j'ai eu dix fois le temps de l'attaquer ! Pas que je compte le faire, mais il est vraiment imprudent.

– _Jouer _avec ? répète-t-il.

– Oui. Bravo Lavi, t'as des oreilles et tu t'en sers !

Oups, ça m'a échappé. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ironisé, j'étais en train de rouiller. Comment ça c'est pas une excuse ? J'ai même pas sorti celle de la génétique, encore !

Alerte rouge. Vu son expression, je vais pas tarder à subir un interrogatoire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Comment tu connais mon nom ? demande le borgne.

Il sourit toujours mais il a l'air tendu. Et sa main est de retour sur son maillet. Juste pour un nom, il stresse ! Qu'est-ce que ce serait si je lui avais sorti sa date d'anniversaire, sa taille, (2) etc ?

Allez, on va lui faire une petite blague façon Death Note. Pas la peine de me traiter d'otaku, ça m'arrêtera pas, mouah ha ha !

– Je vois ton nom et ta durée de vie restante, c'est marqué au-dessus de ta tête.

Pris d'un doute, il regarde au-dessus de lui. Rien. Alors il me regarde moi. Juste pour voir sa tête, ça valait la peine d'essayer. Maintenant, la récré est finie. On arrête de rigoler...

– Très drôle, vraiment. Explique-toi.

– C'est une blague, je le sais parce que... euh, c'est compliqué. Non, en fait c'est simple mais tu me croirais pas. Rah, tu m'embrouilles ! T'as faim ?

Imaginez les phrases précédentes enchaînées très vite, et la dernière ponctuée par un magnifique gargouillement de deux estomacs affamés et un peu trop synchrones (« On se croirait dans un manga ! » « Un quoi ? » « Laisse tomber... »).

Vous obtiendrez une Rhia' qui rigole pendant très exactement trois secondes avant de traîner son exorciste préféré jusqu'à la cuisine sans se presser. Vengeance, douce vengeance... Oh et puis de toute, façon, c'est pas comme si y avait le feu. J'aime pas me dépêcher et c'est pas pour les beaux yeux, euh non pardon le bel œil de Lavi que ça va changer. Même si c'est mon perso préféré d'un manga aussi génialissime que D Gray man. Je suis peut-être un peu (D Gray) maniaque, sur les bords, mais j'ai mes habitudes et j'y tiens.

Ben dis donc, heureusement qu'il est pas symbiotique le Baka Usagi ! J'avais pas vu qu'il ne restait quasiment rien dans le placard à petit-déj'/goûter/sucreries/trucs-divers-et-variés -comestibles, également nommé placard à trucs divers.

Au moins, il reste le Nutella. Donc je peux regarder Lavi fouiller les placards en mangeant mes tartines de Nutella. J'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour. Sérieux, vous vous attendez à voir un perso de manga fouiller votre maison dès le matin, vous ?

– Hé, Baka Usagi ! Je te parie que tu trouveras rien que tu reconnais dans le placard à trucs divers !

C'est bizarre, il a tout de suite compris et s'est dirigé vers le placard en question. Je savais qu'il était intelligent mais là, il doit lire dans les pensées. AAAAH ! Mais c'est horrible ! Si c'est vrai, il a lu des tas de conneries depuis toute à l'heure !

– C'est quoi l'enjeu ? il demande avec curiosité.

Ouf, fausse alerte. Il aurait confirmé, ou au moins rigolé si c'était vrai, non ? N'ordi, j'ai peur...

– Le gagnant pose trois questions au perdant qui est obligé de répondre la vérité. Et de répondre tout court d'ailleurs. je propose. Après, on peut mentir ou pas répondre si on veut.

– Ça me va. dit-il presque tout de suite.

C'est moi ou il va tout faire pour trouver ? Ah, vu qu'il se met à tout sortir et tout examiner soigneusement, il fait de son mieux. Le pauvre, j'ai un peu truqué le jeu... Je suis vraiment cruelle avec ce pauvre lapin. Bon, en attendant qu'il déclare forfait je vais réfléchir à mes questions.

Comme assez souvent, je me pose alors une question sur le couple que je vais mettre dans telle histoire, parce qu'en méchante auteure j'ai décidé d'en mettre un. C'est une vilaine pensée parasite, mais qui me décide à poser une question très indiscrète à Lavi. Ma curiosité me perdra... À moins que ce soit ma connerie. Enfin, j'ai une question, signe que deux neurones survivants se sont connectés. C'est rassurant, je trouve.

Ah, et ses précédents noms aussi. Je me suis toujours demandée comment il s'appelait avant d'être Dick. On connaît deux de ses identités sur quarante-neuf, c'est pas assez. Par contre, sa nationalité, je m'en fous. Son lieu de naissance aussi, d'ailleurs. Donc pour la dernière, j'ai pas d'idée. Lui demander comment il est arrivé là, ce serait bien mais comme il ne le sait probablement pas non plus, c'est une mauvaise idée.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, et probablement la dernière, j'ai une illumination : ma troisième question sera... pourquoi et comment Lavi est-il devenu borgne ! J'ai entendu dire je ne sais plus où que ce serait une histoire de frère et de balle perdue, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus.

Pile à ce moment, le roux renonce et essaye le Nutella lui aussi. C'est beau la synchronisation.

– C'est quoi cette chanson ? il demande.

Ah oui, j'étais en train de chantonner. Oups.

– Synchronicity, une sorte de mini-série en trois parties sur quelques Vocaloid. Là, je chantais Looking for you in the sky, où Len cherche sa jumelle Rin. Mais évidemment, t'as rien compris à ce que je raconte. Déjà que ceux de ma classe connaissent pas les Vocaloid, alors toi...

Si ceux du XXIème ne savent pas, ceux de la fin du XIXème vont être paumés, et pas qu'un peu.

– Vocaloid ? il se borne à répéter.

Apparemment, il a compris le reste. Bon, au moins Bookman junior n'est pas aussi bête que certaines personnes ont l'air de le croire. Mais bon, si je lui balance la définition de Vocaloid, il va me regarder bizarrement. Allez expliquer ce que c'est à quelqu'un qui a plus d'un siècle de retard, vous.

– Joker ? Non, c'est juste que c'est difficile à expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne connaît rien à l'informatique. Surtout le matin, à moitié dans le brouillard. Enfin, mal réveillée, quoi.

– D'accord, je rajoute ça à la liste des questions à poser plus tard. Et ce qu'est l'informatique aussi, je suppose.

Il fait une tête de lapin battu. Pauvre archiviste privé d'infos. Non mais sans blague, il s'y prend comme ça pour tout savoir ? C'est dur de résister, surtout pour une fan.

– Ça, ça attendra la fin de mes pauvres tartines. Et des tiennes, tant qu'on y est.

Mes deux neurones, assistés par un copain tout juste réveillé, me rappellent alors le pari et son enjeu. Le con ! Il a réussi à détourner la conversation ! 'Fin avec moi, c'était pas bien compliqué.

– Au fait, tu te rappelles de l'enjeu ? je demande innocemment et sans sourire de psychopathe -de l'ironie ? où ça ?

Il pâlit légèrement. Ah ! Tu croyais que j'avais oublié, hein ? Ben t'avais... pas tort en fait. Bref, j'ai des questions à poser moi !

– Je dois te rappeler que je me souviens de tout ? signale le roux.

– Non, je le savais déjà. T'es connu pour ça. Et donc, j'ai le droit de te poser une question indiscrète ?

– On a rien dit à ce sujet, donc oui. il finit par dire.

– C'est sûr, perdre un pari qui t'aurait permis de gagner des infos, c'est pas drôle. Bref, t'as quelqu'un en vue à la Congrégation ou ailleurs ? je souris.

C'est marrant, il commence par s'étrangler, puis rigole. Pas d'un rire gêné ou nerveux, juste du rire de celui qui s'y attendait pas, à cette connerie là. Je suis un cas désespéré, tu le sauras. Et surtout un cas curieux, en fait.

– Non, pas pour le moment. Pourquoi ?

– Curiosité. C'était quoi tes noms avant d'être Lavi ? Sans compter Dick, je veux dire. Si je me souviens bien, ça fait au total quarante-neuf, et je veux tous les connaître !

D'un coup, il change de couleur. J'aurais jamais cru qu'on pouvait être aussi blanc, et pourtant je suis très pâle. Ensuite, ses pensées s'affichent presque sur son front : il se demande comment j'ai pu le savoir, commence à avoir des doutes sur mon humanité, se ravise parce que si j'étais Noé ou Akuma je parlerais pas gentiment avec lui, finit par se demander comment je pouvais connaître ce genre de détails. C'est bizarre, j'avais jamais pu savoir ce que pensaient les gens, et là c'est un peu brouillé mais j'y arrive à peu près. Le pouvoir de mon Innocence a un rapport avec l'empathie ?

– Tu sais, c'est un peu long. Mais si tu y tiens...

Il les récite tous un par un, m'explique d'où ils viennent et donne quelques anecdotes qui se sont passées quand il les portait. J'écoute attentivement et je pense que j'ai pratiquement tout retenu. Pourtant, j'ai du mal avec ce genre de trucs, mais là c'est Lavi. Donc ma mémoire travaille un peu, ce matin. Miracle.

– Ah ouais, quand même. Donc t'es allé un peu partout, je suppose. Bref, dernière question : pourquoi et comment tu es devenu borgne ?

Ah, il redevient carrément livide. Mais cette fois, il a l'air... comment on dit dans ces cas-là déjà ? Hanté, je crois. Un mauvais souvenir, ça se voit. En fait, je crois qu'il va pouvoir y échapper pour le moment.

– T'es pas obligé de répondre, c'est pas grave. Excuse-moi, j'ai pas réfléchi.

Après un sourire aussi pâle que lui, c'est-à-dire vraiment très pâle, il se reprend. Bon, ça va alors. je crois que je vais pas tarder à subir un interrogatoire, moi aussi. Plus long, vu les antécédents du rouquin et mes gaffes.

Sauf si je réponds au téléphone, qui vient de sonner. Ouf, sauvée par le gong. Enfin, la sonnerie.

– Allô ? C'est qui ? je demande.

– Devine ! a fait une voix familière.

- Salut chef ! Tu sais quoi ? Y'a Lavi chez moi. C'est trop génial !

– Hé, du calme ! Ici, on...

Téléphone à la con ! Pourquoi t'as coupé ? Hm, réfléchissons cinq secondes : j'ai entendu un truc qui ressemble un peu trop à un coup de feu pour que ce soit un hasard. Je la sens pas cette histoire.

Le téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois. Le numéro me dit quelque chose, mais impossible de se rappeler qui a ce putain de numéro de portable. Décidément, l'inquiétude, ça me rend malpolie.

– Re ! 'Scuse, Jasdero a tiré dans le téléphone en entendant le nom de Lavi. s'excuse mon amie.

– Pas gr... Attends, t'as bien dit Jasdero ? L'un des Jasdavid ? Mais t'es complètement malade ! je me mets à hurler. Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

– Mais non, les Jasdavid sont sympas en fait ! Et puis, ils m'aident, je crois que je vais bientôt me transformer. Tu sais, vu que la Colère a été détruite, je pense que je serais... enfin, tu sais quoi. dit-elle.

– Transformation...? Non, c'est pas possible... Je... l'Innocence... Non !

– Tu es compatible, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

Après un silence, Jaggy soupire puis raccroche. C'était ma meilleure amie depuis très longtemps. Pourquoi ce genre de trucs arrive toujours aux mauvaises personnes ? C'est vrai quoi, les gènes Noah auraient pu ressortir chez n'importe qui ! Pourquoi elle ? J'ai envie de pleurer.

Non, il va falloir que je me calme, sinon mes nerfs vont craquer. Ce serait dommage de se mettre à pleurer et de se faire attaquer pile à ce moment-là, non ? Bon, en attendant je vais prendre ma douche. Avec un peu de chance, ça va me changer les idées.

J'ai un trou de mémoire. Comment je suis arrivée sous la douche ? C'est pas grave, remarque. L'eau est chaude, ça me détend. J'ai déjà dit que j'étais un poisson, pour rire, mais je me suis toujours sentie bien dans l'eau. Je crois que je vais proposer à Lavi d'aller à la piscine, c'est juste à côté et... ah non, c'est vrai, ils sont en train de la vider. Merde. Sans compter que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

En sortant pour prendre ma serviette, je suis passée devant le miroir. Un léger bruit a attiré mon attention. Il y a un truc bizarre, là...

– Lavi ! Sors tout de suite, espèce d'abruti ! je hurle.

Le roux sort en rigolant. Il m'a fait une blague, cet idiot. Bon, j'avais ma serviette alors ça va. Une seconde... C'est quoi ces trucs blancs sur mon visage ?

Miroir, mon beau miroir, explique-moi pourquoi j'ai les cheveux blancs et les yeux bleus alors qu'hier encore je ressemblais à quelqu'un de normal. En plus, je crois que j'ai rétréci, parce que normalement je fais à peu près la même taille que Lavi. Le pire, c'est que je suis encore plus pâle qu'avant. C'est pas bon, parce que du coup je vais avoir des coups de soleil encore plus facilement. Déjà que j'en ai rapidement, là ça va être encore pire !

Un instant, je souris. Lavi est chez moi, J-chan va devenir une Noé, et je suis en train de m'étonner sur mon apparence. C'est tellement typique de ma part, s'arrêter sur des détails...

Enfin, c'est quand même pas drôle. Vraiment pas drôle. Et la seule explication, c'est que mon Innocence m'a un peu transformée. Comme par hasard, j'ai pris la forme de Rhia', celle que j'ai inventée. Et évidemment, elle a une apparence un peu originale. Donc je me retrouve avec une apparence space. Bon, admettons. C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, hein ? Allez, on se sèche et on s'habille.

Le téléphone sonne. _Encore._ Si c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, je me pends. Avec mon humour pourri bien sûr, je serais capable de me casser un truc en voulant me pendre pour de bon.

– Allô ?

– Hola. ¿Quién es ? demande une voix masculine totalement inconnue avec un certain accent.

Une phrase que j'ai entendu très souvent au téléphone. Heureusement que je parle assez bien espagnol pour lui demander d'attendre un peu. Elle est où cette bague ? Ah, voilà, je l'ai.

– Bonjour. Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Je ne connais pas ce numéro. je lui dis.

– Je suis Kevin Antonio, ton cousin. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir prévenu, on passait par ici et j'ai eu envie de venir dire bonjour. Sinon, ta mère est là ?

Pff, il est pas marrant. D'habitude, les gens qui me connaissent pas me prennent pour ma mère au téléphone. Ce qui a tendance à me faire beaucoup rire.

– Non, elle est partie il y a quelques jours. Attends, je t'ouvre.

– Ok, à bientôt alors.

J'ai raccroché. Bon, au moins c'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais si ça continue, à ce rythme je vais inviter tout le quartier à la maison. Qui a dit que Lavi je l'ai pas invité ? Ben c'est pareil, d'abord.

– Hey, Lavi, je sors une minute ! Y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui vient ! je le préviens.

Pas de réponse. Vu le bruit, je crois qu'il est en train de fouiller ma chambre. Sans commentaire.

Si Lavi fout le bordel, c'est pas bien grave mais faudra que je range après. Bref, on va pas le laisser dehors ce pauvre Kevin Antonio je-sais-pas-quoi !

Après les présentations, j'ai appris trois choses : premièrement, KA est un cousin éloigné, dans tous les sens du mot. Ensuite, son nom complet est beaucoup trop long pour moi, et comme il accepte les diminutifs ce sera Kevin ou Tony. Pour finir, on a exactement le même âge.

– Hm, au fait Tony, il y a déjà un ami à la maison. Je sais pas si Lavi parle espagnol.

Il y a de fortes chances qu'il le parle très bien, mais ça risque de poser problème si le roux se met à parler à la façon du XIXème devant quelqu'un.

– Au pire, je peux toujours essayer le français. sourit l'espagnol.

Après un court silence, il rajoute :

– Je ne le parle pas aussi mal que tu as l'air de le penser, tu sais.

Courage, fuy... euh non, juste courage, Tony va entrer chez moi et on va bien voir si je dois servir de traductrice ou non. Plus précisément, si mon anneau va me permettre de faire la traductrice.

C'est quoi ce délire ! Un... journal géant qui vole ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

– Tony ? Tu vois ce que je vois ? je demande en avalant difficilement ma salive.

– Un journal ? Oui... il articule faiblement.

Je crois que je viens de comprendre. Un akuma, et au minimum niveau 2. Génial.

– LAVI ! j'appelle.

Non, je n'ai pas gueulé comme une malade. Enfin si. C'est peut-être qu'un niveau deux, mais je sais pas utiliser mon arme et Tony a pas l'air d'en avoir. Et en plus, il y a deux ou trois niveaux un derrière. C'est vraiment pas mon jour.

Bon, reste plus qu'à courir. Et éviter les obus des niveaux un, en ignorant les ricanements du journal qui n'a pas l'air décidé à faire le travail lui-même. Au moins un point positif, c'est déjà bien.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Tony ? Cours !

Et là, évidemment, boum. Ou paf le chat, le chien, le hamster, le canard... Bref. Je viens de me prendre un obus dans la jambe droite et de tomber. J'aime bien le sol, mais pas au point d'embrasser le goudron...

Oh les jolies étoiles ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? C'est le virus, pas le moment de raconter des conneries ! Putain, en plus ça fait super mal ! J'ai envie de hurler, et en plus cet idiot de KA va ralentir à cause de mon cri de douleur. Au revoir les gens, c'est la fin de Rhia'... Sauf miracle, bien sûr.

Qui est l'imbécile qui a éteint la lumière ?

* * *

><p>(1) Vous n'avez pas déjà vu ça quelque part ? Cherchez bien...<p>

(2) 10 août et 1m79

* * *

><p>Rhia' : Elle va me tuer...<p>

Lyli' : Tu crois vraiment que je vais te tuer dès le premier chapitre ?

Rhia' : Je parlais d'une crise cardiaque. Mais sinon, t'en serais capable...

Lyli' : Mais non, je ne suis pas si méchante.

Rhia' : Mouais...

Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini (mais pas l'histoire, heureusement). Le bouton review ne mord toujours pas, à ma connaissance. Si vous avez un avis, même négatif, j'aimerais bien le connaître ^^

Quoi ? Y'a pas de mal à lui demander gentiment de se dépêcher un peu, quand même !


	3. Les problèmes commencent

Bonjour !

Comme je le disais dans ma dernière fic, je suis pas morte ^^ J'ai juste eu un gros blocage sur ce chapitre. Un détail me posait problème, et comme c'était une partie importante du chapitre, ça marchait pas... M'enfin bref, c'est pas important. Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action, mais ça arrive !

**Disclaimer : **D Gray man et tous ses persos appartiennent toujours à Katsura Hoshino (malgré la proposition de quatre tonnes de Nutella, elle n'a pas cédé ToT). Tony et Rhia' sont à moi.

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre deux : Les problèmes commencent<em>

_ou La malchance, c'est de famille_

C'est la dernière fois que je cours en regardant derrière moi. D'abord parce que ça me fait souvent trébucher, ensuite parce que cette fois, ben... c'était pas le moment. J'aurais dû faire un peu gaffe. Enfin, ça aurait pas changé grand-chose. Tant pis pour ma gueule. J'espère juste que l'autre crétin est allé se mettre à l'abri.

Maintenant, on va jouer à la loterie. Si je suis de type équipement, ou même que je n'ai pas du tout d'Innocence, je meurs. Si je suis de type symbiotique, j'ai tiré l'un des rares numéros gagnants.

Non, ne pas penser que le type symbiotique est le type le moins courant, ça va me déprimer. Et puis, si je dormais ? Il fait si noir...

«On dit que le destin n'attend pas. C'est faux, mais ce n'est pas la question. Nous allons bientôt nous revoir, comme je te l'ai promis il y a bien longtemps.

Encore un rêve bizarre, je commence à en avoir vraiment marre. Sérieux, ça va s'arrêter quand cette histoire ? Je peux même plus rêver tranquille, c'est toujours des visions ! Je veux pas voir tout le monde défiler dans ma tête, merde ! Bon, d'un autre côté, pour chercher les autres c'est plus simple, mais bon...

Allez, petit récapitulatif de la situation : je suis dans une pièce petite, sombre et avec une fille qui me rappelle quelqu'un. Elle a l'air d'avoir mon âge, on était peut-être dans la même classe ?

– Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne te souviens pas ? Bon, tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave.

– Euh... Si tu le dis.

Génial, j'ai pu en placer une. Honnêtement, elle me fait un peu peur. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai toujours été persuadée que l'image "des yeux noirs comme un puits sans fond" n'était qu'une figure de style. Mais là, je viens d'avoir la preuve du contraire...

– Je croyais que j'étais la seule à voir nos compagnons en rêve, mais visiblement non. reprend l'inconnue. Pourtant, les autres n'ont pas l'air de pouvoir faire ça... Il faudra qu'on en parle.

– Si tu veux, mais je crois que je vais pas tarder à partir. À plus !

Excellent timing. J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que tout devient noir.»

Tiens, je suis réveillée ? J'ouvre les yeux, pour les refermer aussi vite. Trop de lumière. Première constatation : je devrais jouer au loto. Se prendre un obus d'Akuma et survivre, c'est pas mal. Surtout avec ma poisse. J'ai deux hypothèses sur ce qui m'a sauvée : soit Kro' est dans le coin, soit je suis symbiotique. Ah, et une troisième aussi : une certaine Mary Sue se baladait dans ma ville et a utilisé ses foooormidables talents pour me sauver la peau. Mais ça, c'est pas possible. On est dans la réalité, après tout.

Restent l'hypothèse numéro un et l'hypothèse numéro deux. Je peux vérifier la première, mais pas la deuxième. Donc on va procéder par élimination, comme les scientifiques. Cool. Je peux avoir des produits à mélanger et faire exploser aussi ? Non ? M'en fous, j'irai jouer avec ceux de Komui quand je le trouverai. Bon, j'arrête de dire des conneries et je lève une main. Pas de marque de morsure là, ni là, ici non plus...

– Tu cherches quelque chose ? a fait une voix masculine que j'ai réussi à reconnaître, miracle.

Je l'avais oublié, celui-là. C'est pas gentil de ma part, même si j'étais pas forcément en état de m'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre. Promis, la prochaine fois que je suis en danger de mort, je penserai à lui rappeler de se brosser les dents avant d'aller dormir.

– 'lut Tony. J'ai pas un truc quelque part, genre une marque ?

– Rien. Juste des bleus, des bosses et une éraflure qui a failli te tuer. Faudra que tu m'expliques, d'ailleurs.

– Ok, je le ferai plus tard. Et merci, aussi.

Pas de trace de crocs, donc de Kro'. Putain j'y crois pas, je suis symbiotique ! Alors que j'en suis à la phase choc, quelqu'un entre. Roux et borgne. Je vous fais un dessin ou vous voyez de qui je parle ?

– T'as un sixième sens, Bookboy (1) ? je demande en entrouvrant un œil.

– J'aimerais bien. il sourit.

Pourtant, le connaissant, ça m'étonnerait pas tellement.

– Au fait, on est où ? Et je suis là depuis combien de temps ?

– À l'hôpital. répond mon cousin.

– Depuis trois jours. complète l'exorciste.

Je me redresse brutalement, les deux yeux ouverts. Ils se foutent de ma gueule, c'est pas possible autrement. J'ai juste un peu dormi, trois jours c'est... Et puis, m'emmener ici, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Allez expliquer à des médecins sérieux que vous vous êtes fait attaquer par des machines vivantes dotées d'une âme, on va rire. C'est le chemin le plus direct pour un autre genre d'hôpital, avec une jolie petite camisole. L'hôpital psychiatrique avec les cinglés, c'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit où j'aimerais passer mes vacances.

– Attendez, c'est une blague ! Trois jours ?

Ils hochent la tête sans même sourire. Merde, c'est pas une blague. Mais comment ça se fait ? Pour Allen, le poison est neutralisé très vite. Krory ne ressent pas les effets, sauf quand il est affaibli. C'est peut-être que mon Innocence n'est pas en état de marche ? Faudra que je lui parle, la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra squatter mes pensées.

Lavi, sans gêne, s'assoit sur mon lit et sourit encore plus. Génial, je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

– J'ai quelques questions à te poser, puisque tu as du temps.

– Lavi, ça peut pas attendre ? Steuplaaaaiiit...

J'essaie de passer en mode Chat Potté, avec les grands yeux tout tristes et ce qui va avec, mais ça marche pas. C'est pas drôle. Oskour, je veux pas répondre à ses questions !

– Bon, ok, balance tes questions si t'y tiens tellement. je soupire. M'en fous, je te répondrai pas.

– Tu n'as pas le choix, tu sais. Au fait, puisque je suis Bookboy, tu es miss Bookworm.

– Juste Bookworm. Pas mal, j'aime bien.

– T'es baptisée ! rigole Lavi.

– Une paire de débiles. Manquait plus que ça. soupire le brun.

Le roux et moi, on se regarde cinq secondes, puis on attaque mon cousin à coup de chatouilles en même temps. C'est officiel, j'adore ce mec. Et mon cousin est un crétin. On va faire une belle équipe, tiens. Un duo d'idiots immatures, on s'est bien trouvés.

– Moi aussi je t'aime, Tony. Mais on a autre chose à faire. Lapin ?

Lavi se reconnaît, quand je dis qu'il est moins bête qu'il en a l'air ! Enfin pour être un Bookman faut avoir un cerveau et être bon en relationnel, donc il ne peut pas être con.

– Oui, mademoiselle la maladroite ?

– ... Sans commentaire. Tu lui trouves un surnom ? Ah, et puis va bientôt falloir qu'on parte aussi. À ce rythme, on va jamais arriver.

– Je vais aller voir le médecin.

Une fois mon cousin parti, je vire le roux de ma chambre («Reviens dans une demi-heure si tu veux m'interroger, faut que je prenne une douche et que je m'habille.») et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. Quelqu'un a pensé à m'amener des affaires de rechange, c'est sympa. Je préfère ne pas penser au détail des sous-vêtements, qui ne sont pas arrivés là par l'opération du Saint-esprit. Hum. Passons.

Une demi-heure plus tard, lavée et habillée simplement - un jean et un t shirt, plus des baskets, celui qui a pris ça est un génie - , je me sèche les cheveux quand l'archiviste revient. Et comme n'importe qui aurait pu le faire, il remarque que je suis perturbée. En fait, j'aurais pas dû rester toute seule, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. C'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale, parce que j'ai repensé à tous les trucs bizarres qui sont arrivés cette semaine. Pourquoi j'ai pas regardé par la fenêtre à la place ? Il y a pas mal d'oiseaux en ce moment, c'est toujours mieux que réfléchir aux sujets qui fâchent. Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien de fuir ses problèmes, tout ça...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il.

– Oh, trois fois rien : ma meilleure amie est en train de devenir une Noé, je me suis métamorphosée en une nuit sans savoir comment, ma famille risque de se faire tuer et tu existes ! Ah, et j'ai failli y passer parce que j'ai trébuché, tant qu'à faire ! Non, là ça fait trop en pas longtemps. J'ai du mal... Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît.

Il reste silencieux. Bizarre. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Je repose la serviette, les yeux fermés. Un peu parce que la lumière est trop forte, un peu pour m'amuser et un peu parce que je n'ose pas vraiment le regarder en face, ni même me regarder dans un miroir.

Bon, je risque de tomber assez rapidement, mais c'est un détail. Oups, je crois que je vais pas tarder à me casser la gueule... Ah non, Lavi m'a rattrapée sans problème. Il devait s'y attendre.

– Comment ça, "j'existe" ? Je ne devrais pas, peut-être ? a fait le roux avec un peu d'indignation.

– Tu veux la réponse franche et directe avec démonstration à l'appui ou l'autre réponse ? j'ai demandé.

– La réponse franche et directe. a dit l'exorciste sans la moindre hésitation.

– J'en étais sûre... Pour répondre à ta question, tu ne devrais pas exister. Quand tu as fouillé ma chambre, tu n'as pas regardé les livres très attentivement. Tu aurais vu les mangas en dessous, dont D Gray man. Quand tu dis que tes compagnons ne sont que de l'encre sur du papier, tu as parfaitement raison.

En prime, je lui met dans les mains le manga que mon cousin m'a gentiment apporté. Le volume 20 d'une série absolument géniale : D Gray man, celle dont Lavi et les Innocences sont issus. Le roux regarde brièvement la couverture et pâlit.

– J'ai le fanbook aussi. Dedans, il y a des infos sur tous les exorcistes, le clan Noé et sur quelques autres persos, genre Komui ou Anita. C'est grâce à ça que je connais ton nom actuel, par exemple. Une partie de ton passé, aussi. Si j'ai bien compris, tu es parti avec Bookman à six ans, non ?

Lavi sort sans dire un mot. Je crois que j'y suis allée un peu trop fort, j'aurais pas dû être aussi directe. Mais c'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre des gants, j'ai toujours dit les choses honnêtement, comme je les pensais. Voilà où ça mène, l'excès de franchise. Bon, reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en remettra.

J'ai plus qu'à attendre. Attendre Lavi, attendre Tony... 'Tain, je vais passer mon temps à attendre tout le monde. Je pourrais sortir sans rien demander à personne, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Si je me perds... Oh et puis merde, je vais juste voir un certain archiviste junior et revenir rapidement.

Je sors de la chambre sans problème. Après tout, l'obus que ce _cher_ Akuma m'a envoyé dans la jambe n'a pas fait de gros dégâts, je m'en tirerai sans même une cicatrice. C'est tout juste une éraflure, et pourtant ça a failli avoir ma peau. Bizarre, non ?

Voyons, je suis au numéro 111. Ok, c'est facile à retenir. Et pour aller chercher l'autre abruti, je vais où ? Vers la gauche ou vers la droite ? Une fois de plus, j'ai oublié un petit détail : je fais comment pour le trouver ? Allez, on prend à gauche. On longe le couloir, on regarde par les portes entrouvertes. Des jambes cassées, les espèces d'uniformes verdâtres des hôpitaux, les familles serrées dans des chambres un peu petites pour accueillir autant de monde... Décidément, l'hôpital c'est pas mon truc. Tiens, c'est quoi ces gloussements ?

Ah d'accord. Le lapin débile n'a pas perdu le nord, à ce que je vois. En fait, il est en train de draguer une infirmière. Et moi, comme l'imbécile que je suis, j'ai envie de rire. Non mais je vous jure, quand je dis qu'on forme un super duo de crétins...

Oups, j'ai fait une boulette. En fait, j'ai éclaté de rire, ce qui a alerté Lavi et la miss. En même temps, c'était vraiment trop drôle, j'ai pas pu résister. N'empêche, un détail me dérange, je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. En dehors du fait qu'un personnage de manga est en train de draguer une fille réelle, je veux dire.

– Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demande le roux en souriant.

– Très précisément une heure, trois secondes et cinq centièmes. Non, je blague, ça fait deux minutes. Dites, je peux vous poser ma question préférée ?

Les deux ont hoché la tête en même temps. Lavi n'a pas l'air gêné, mais l'infirmière a pas l'air très à l'aise. Je vais pas la bouffer, quand même ! Je fais si peur que ça ?

– T'es qui, toi ? j'ai lancé tranquillement.

– Ma... Marion Duchesne. Je suis infirmière ici, madame. a-t-elle balbutié.

_Madame ?_

…

…

Je me redresse calmement avec l'aide du borgne, sous les regards un peu étonnés de trois gosses qui couraient dans le couloir. En fait, quand la phrase est montée au cerveau, ce qui a pris un peu de temps parce qu'une certaine information a été difficile à assimiler, je me suis écroulée de rire. Littéralement. Je pense que Marion a pas compris. Le roux s'est contenté de rigoler un peu avant de m'aider à me relever.

– Je suis pas sa mère ! Juste une amie. Et au passage, les cheveux blancs c'est juste... Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser. À plus.

Et sur ces sages paroles, je me suis tirée en vitesse. Un peu parce que j'ai pas envie de les embêter, un peu parce que j'ai pu voir que tout va bien et un peu parce que je suis stupide et impulsive. Or, qui dit personne stupide et impulsive dit personne qui obéit à ses impulsions. Et là, une impulsion m'a ordonné de sortir. Donc je les laisse.

Quand je retourne dans la chambre 111, Tony est déjà revenu. Il a l'air vraiment triste, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

– J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. fait-il en me voyant arriver. Je commence par laquelle ?

– Euh... par la bonne. T'en penses quoi, Bookboy ?

Je suis bête, il est encore avec son infirmière. Enfin bref, on va pas y passer la journée ! C'est que j'en ai marre, de cet hôpital.

– Il n'est pas là. souligne mon cousin avec un vague sourire. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que tu peux sortir. La mauvaise, c'est que mes parents... ressemblent plus à de lointains ancêtres qu'à autre chose.

Mes neurones se mettent en marche. Ils additionnent deux et deux, multiplient par pi et soustraient l'âge du grand-oncle de mon voisin, pour en arriver à la conclusion que les parents du brun doivent avoir un air de famille avec le tas de poussière sous le lit de ma grand-mère. Autrement dit, que nos amis mécaniques les Akumas sont passés par là. Génial. Et très rassurant, en plus.

– Ah... désolée, Tony. je tente.

– Pas ta faute.

Et il se remet aussi sec à déprimer. J'ai honte : je suis même pas capable de trouver un truc à dire dans ce genre de situation. Lamentable. Enfin, c'est pas nouveau. Savoir consoler les gens n'a jamais été l'une de mes rares qualités. Peut-être qu'une bonne dose de conneries lui changerait les idées ? Allez, on essaie.

Après avoir louché, remué le nez et les oreilles, imité cinq animaux différents et jonglé avec trois balles sorties de nulle part -bon, ok, c'est pas vrai-, je finis par attirer son attention. Il commence à sourire la première fois que je tombe, se met à rire plus ou moins discrètement la deuxième fois et finit par éclater de rire quand je m'écroule lamentablement pour la troisième fois en moins d'un quart d'heure. C'est pas sympa, je me suis fait mal ! Enfin, tant qu'il pense à autre chose, ça va.

– Pardon. s'excuse-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Tu me fais penser à une autre cousine, une petite.

– Pas grave, et puis ça me rajeunit, pas comme les cheveux blancs. je rigole. Bon, on y va ? C'est pas que j'en ai marre d'être ici, mais...

Tony accepte et sort en courant, essayant de me dépasser. On rit comme des gamins en faisant la course. D'habitude, je déteste courir, mais dans des cas comme celui-là, j'adore. On s'amuse, il y a une bonne ambiance et des obstacles. Cool.

Mon cousin se crispe un peu en me voyant courir dans les escaliers et sauter des marches, mais je ne tombe pas. Dans les escaliers, je ne tombe pas sans aide... J'arrive en bas avant lui. Forcément, quand on se contente de marcher sagement, on risque pas d'aller vite. Vu mon avance, je vais jusqu'à la porte de sortie en marchant.

Il est vraiment lent, Tony. D'accord, je marche vite et la porte est loin des escaliers. Enfin, pas tant que ça, mais suffisamment pour que l'écart se creuse. D'ailleurs, Lavi a eu le temps de nous rattraper.

– Ah ben voilà ! On fait quoi maintenant ? je fais quand le dernier arrive enfin.

Les deux garçons se regardent, puis me fixent. Le roux a l'air joyeux, comme d'habitude, et le brun est plutôt gêné. Ok, je vais essayer de prendre la direction des opérations. Galère en vue. _Grosse_ galère même. Une femme, sûrement l'un des médecins, passe et sourit au jeune archiviste qui lui fait un petit signe. Je soupire et entraîne derrière moi les deux clowns, quand le détail qui me dérangeait toute à l'heure me revient. Je suis vraiment trop conne. J'aurais dû le remarquer tout de suite : depuis quand il parle le français actuel aussi bien, le Baka Usagi ? En plus, je n'ai pas mon "anneau Mo".

– Lavi, laisse-moi deviner, tu as la bague ? Le traducteur, je veux dire.

– Oui, c'est moi qui lui ai dit de la prendre. avoue Tony.

J'avais remarqué l'accent, mais j'avais pas compris qu'il parlait français aussi bien. Ça explique tout. Il habite près de la frontière ou quoi ?

– Si tu veux, je te la rends. propose le borgne.

– Non, c'était une bonne idée. Et puis de toute façon, j'en ai pas besoin ici. C'était juste pour savoir.

Ils me suivent jusqu'à chez moi en discutant. C'est plutôt calme, à part quelques fous rires. Lavi raconte des anecdotes sur ses voyages, Tony n'y croit pas une seconde, je me contente d'écouter attentivement. Il faudra qu'on lui explique tout, sinon on risque d'avoir quelques problèmes plus tard. On ne croise pas d'Akuma sur le trajet, pas de nouvelle Marion Duchesne, pas de lapin écrasé ou d'oiseau à moitié dévoré, ce qui est malheureusement plutôt courant, pas de chute non plus. En bref, on est arrivé chez moi très rapidement et dans le calme. Home, sweet home.

Visiblement, Tony a laissé son sac ici : je ne connais pas celui qui traîne dans l'entrée. Justement, je suis venue pour préparer le mien. Mais comme il est midi, les deux autres ont faim.

– Allez manger, je vous rejoins.

J'entre dans ma chambre. À première vue, un certain curieux que je ne citerai pas n'a pas trop mis le bazar. Tant mieux, j'aurais pas aimé voir ma chambre dans le même état que celle du roux. Sa chambre est encore plus en bordel que celle de ce cousin qui vit à Paris, celui qui ne range jamais rien et balance ses boîtes à pizza vides par terre.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir emporter ? Déjà, il faut que je prépare des vêtements. Quelques bouquins aussi, je pourrai pas partir sans. Le mp4, je pars jamais sans. Tant qu'à faire, on met le chargeur avec, et celui du portable. La ds, je la prends ou je la laisse ? Euh...

Alors que j'hésite à amener ma ds, mon portable sonne. Je l'attrape rapidement et regarde qui m'appelle. Merde... J-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

– Allô ? je fais.

– Salut Rhia' ! Les Jasdavid vont pas tarder, tu devrais partir. Enfin, j'dis ça j'dis rien...

* * *

><p>(1) Le surnom vient de la fic Under the Snow de Miranda Every<p>

Bref, je crois que je vais retourner au travail avant que Rhia' s'énerve (et me prive de bonbons T-T)... Une review pour la calmer ?


	4. Miracles & co

Salut ^^

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ici, à part que bakasama1428 m'a rappelé que le surnom Bookboy venait de la fic Under the snow de Miranda Every. Il y a juste un nouveau, c'est tout. Ah si, j'ai deux mots à dire : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre trois : Miracles &amp; co<em>

_ou On est pas dans la m... Pas du tout._

– Salut Rhia' ! Les Jasdavid vont pas tarder, tu devrais partir. Enfin, j'dis ça j'dis rien...

– Mouais, on prend le prochain train alors.

– Si les jumeaux te rattrapent pas avant ! Bon courage.

J-chan raccroche en rigolant comme une malade. Je la sens pas cette histoire. Bon, le temps de finir de préparer mes affaires et je fonce à la cuisine prévenir les autres. Pas question qu'ils aient des ennuis eux aussi. Une qui a failli clamser, ça fait une de trop.

– Hé, les mecs ! J'espère que vous avez fini, on part !

Grand silence interrogateur. Personne ne bouge d'un millimètre, puisqu'ils sont trop occupés à me dévisager genre «qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?». C'est pas juste, j'ai rien fait pour une fois !

Tony repose le reste de sandwich qu'il tenait et se plante devant moi, l'air pas très enthousiaste.

– On a à peine eu le temps de manger deux sandwiches et tu veux déjà t'en aller ? Rhia', je vais pas passer mon temps à courir partout parce que tu ne tiens pas en place plus de trois secondes. Et contrairement à certains, j'ai horreur des escaliers, surtout quand on doit monter cinq étages à pied. Alors soit tu as une bonne raison de vouloir partir et je veux l'entendre, parce que j'en ai marre qu'on ne me dise rien à part de courir, soit je reste. Et si tu n'es pas contente, c'est pareil.

Je vois. Manquait plus que ça, il pique sa crise. Remarque, je ferais pareil à sa place, ça doit être chiant de rien savoir et d'obéir bêtement.

– C'est ta peau, Tony... Nan, je rigole. En résumé, les Jasdavid vont venir ici. Ce sont des tueurs, et ils rigolent pas. Disons que nos chances de nous en sortir sont à peu près égales à zéro, même avec Bookboy en renfort.

– Les... Je suppose que tu les connais pour la même raison que tu me connais. soupire Lavi, plutôt fatigué d'un coup.

– Oui. Je prépare le thé pour eux ou on se tire ? j'ironise.

Les deux autres optent pour la deuxième option. Tout le monde rassemble ses affaires et fait les vérifications de dernière minute - sauf le brun qui n'oublie jamais rien, il est trop parfait pour ça... Euh, tant que j'y pense, je sais pas ce que j'ai fait des clés. C'est con. Très con même.

– Tu as oublié ça. me signale le borgne en me tendant mes clés.

– Merci, je les cherchais. je fais en les récupérant.

Mes clés ! C'est que j'y tiens, le porte-clé est un souvenir. En plus, sans elles, il faudrait que j'escalade la grille pour sortir, et c'est plutôt risqué pour mes rares neurones rescapés. Je serais capable de tomber sur la tête. Enfin, au sens propre, parce qu'au figuré, c'est déjà fait.

– On fait la course ? propose Lavi.

Le brun n'a pas l'air très intéressé.

– Ouais ! S'il te plaît, Tony ! Allez quoi, c'est ta revanche pour l'hôpital !

– Une revanche, hein ? Hm, ça me va. Je vous attendrai en bas, puisque je vais vous battre tous les deux cette fois !

Il a l'air super convaincu, et c'est même pas ironique. Mais je crois que mon cher cousin a oublié que la dernière fois,_ je _l'ai battu. Contre Bookboy qui est entraîné, je ne vaux pas grand-chose, mais contre l'autre j'ai une chance. Et comme il se vante, je vais y aller à fond, juste pour le faire chier. Après tout, avec le terrain, j'ai un avantage. C'est chez moi, je connais, j'ai déjà fait ça des millions de fois, donc ça ira.

Je ferme la porte à clé et range les morceaux de métal dans ma poche, histoire d'éviter de les perdre encore une fois. Ce serait un peu pénible de les chercher toutes les deux secondes. Nous nous entre-regardons tous pendant une longue seconde avant de détaler comme des lapins. D'ailleurs, pour l'un de nous, c'est pas complètement faux (1).

Au bout de deux étages, mes prédictions se réalisent : Bookman junior est en tête alors qu'il ne se presse même pas, suivi deux ou mètres plus loin par ma pomme, pendant que Monsieur je-suis-le-plus-fort est loin derrière. Faut dire que le premier est un exorciste, donc qu'il fait pas mal de sport, et que je ne veux pas être battue dans mon propre immeuble par l'autre idiot. Monter cinq étages à pied, j'ai l'habitude. L'ascenseur est toujours en panne, de toute façon.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, le roux a l'air surpris de voir que je le suis. Hé, je sais courir quand même, surtout ici. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est quand même chez moi ! Bon, ok, pour le suivre, j'ai dû aller vite, mais c'est pas ça qui va me tuer. En attendant monsieur je-vais-tous-vous-exploser, je vais souffler un peu.

– Je déteste les escaliers. grogne Tony quand il nous rejoint enfin.

– Et encore, tu ne fais pas ça souvent ! Moi, j'y ai droit tous les jours.

– Vous n'avez rien oublié ? signale Bookboy.

Et on repart en courant, vers la grille cette fois. Le terrain est plus plat, mais là encore Tony se fait avoir : entre les voitures qu'il ne voit pas sortir des garages, les gens qu'il manque de percuter et les cailloux sur lesquels il glisse, il a du souci à se faire... J'adore cet endroit.

Bookboy maintient le rythme. Il est vraiment fort, courir à cette vitesse en évitant tous les obstacles sans ralentir alors qu'il est borgne, c'est limite un exploit. Je vais finir par croire qu'en fait, Lavi est un dieu. Euh non, là faut vraiment que je me remette les idées en place. C'est juste une question d'habitude, non ?

Une fois arrivée devant le portail, j'ouvre le portail. Au moins, j'ai pas perdu ma clé, c'est déjà ça. Junior sourit et se remet à courir. Hé, ça va pas ? On a déjà assez couru comme ça !

– Lavi ! Attends un peu, bordel ! je hurle.

Cinq secondes et demi plus tard, sans savoir comment, je percute un objet non identifié de grande taille. Je dirais que c'est un humain, vu que c'est moins dur qu'un arbre. Pour les curieux, je sais de quoi je parle. Il m'est déjà arrivé de percuter un arbre.

– Ah... Pardon m'sieur.

– Pas grave. il répond.

Il a un accent bizarre, je vois pas trop d'où il peut venir. Et je crois bien que je me suis fait mal à la cheville. Pas cool, l'autre abruti va être plus rapide que moi !

L'homme contre lequel je me suis cognée m'aide à me relever. Un bon point pour lui. Après l'avoir remercié, je me masse un peu la cheville. On dirait bien que j'ai rien de cassé, c'est déjà pas mal.

– Devriez partir. C'est dangereux, par ici. je lui dit.

Lavi et Tony, pas loin, se sont arrêtés et me font signe de les rejoindre. Ok les mecs, j'arrive... Mais je vais être plus lente pour un bon moment, même si j'ai de la chance. Comme à chaque fois que je me tords la cheville, quoi. Bon, au moins je peux courir, c'est mieux que rien.

– Sven, tu n'as rien oublié ? fait une voix.

… J'ai mal entendu, c'est pas possible. Comment une voix peut sortir d'une poche ? Une voix même pas artificielle, en plus !

– Ah si, excuse-moi. Les trois compatibles. Vous deux, venez par ici ! Je dois vous parler.

Je le dévisage un moment. Un géant blond inconnu au bataillon nommé Sven ? C'est pas un Noé, c'est sûr. Lulubelle aurait pu prendre cette apparence, mais personne ne l'appellerait par un autre nom. Son portable peut-être ? Nan, en général on l'a à la main quand on téléphone. Dans le doute, j'ai qu'à demander.

– T'as une Innocence qui parle ? je demande.

Le blond, l'air désabusé, hoche la tête avec un léger soupir. Ah d'accord, non seulement il en a une mais en plus il préférerait qu'elle parle moins. Il a un moment de bug puis, pour la je-ne-sais-combientième fois depuis le début de ma courte existence, quelqu'un me regarde bizarrement.

– Hé ! On vous attend, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? sourit le géant en se tournant vers les deux autres.

Une manière comme une autre de reprendre contenance. Le roux revient vite, suivi trois plombes plus tard par le brun. Si le premier n'a pas l'air trop fatigué, le deuxième est complètement essoufflé. Il sèche souvent les cours de sport, à mon avis.

– Oui ? fait le rouquin.

– Quoi encore ? bougonne l'autre.

Je fais mon regard spécial « sois poli, espèce de sale mauvais perdant » à Tony, qui ne comprend pas le message. Bon, tant pis, on réglera ça plus tard.

– Hm... Vous êtes compatibles, donc ?

– Non, sans blague ? Je croyais qu'on était rejetés !

Oups. Décidément, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. J'ai réussi à tenir un moment sans ironiser, mais là c'est sorti tout seul. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un sens de l'humour pareil ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas un cadeau !

Après un quart de seconde de regard laser, de regard interrogateur et de regard furieux (2), Lavi reprend la parole. Tony se contente de grogner un peu. Vilain chien, va.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

Il est vraiment méfiant, ce Bookboy. C'est vrai quoi, si l'autre était un Noé, on serait déjà en train de se battre ! Enfin, pas si c'est Tyki en mode « gentil mineur binoclard qui plume tous ceux qui ont le malheur de moins bien tricher aux cartes que lui ». Mais comme aux dernières nouvelles, Tyki n'est pas blond et ne dépasse pas le mètre quatre-vingt-dix...

– Mo... commence l'homme.

– J'ai cru comprendre qu'on risque de se faire tuer si on ne bouge pas. Pourquoi on reste là ? interrompt le brun.

Mon cousin est un mauvais perdant malpoli. En plus, il passe ses nerfs sur des gens qui ne lui ont rien fait. Ça commence bien, cette histoire. Je crois que je vais le prendre à part pour lui expliquer deux-trois trucs, quand ce sera possible.

– Pardon ?

– Nan, rien. On est juste poursuivi par des Noés, et comme ces trucs-là ça déteste les exorcistes, si on se tire pas on va finir au cimetière. je résume avec un grand sourire.

Faux, le sourire. Mais absolument pas contrôlable. Ça doit être mes nerfs, ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? soupire le borgne. On dirait que ça t'amuse.

– Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider. Et avant que le petit me coupe encore la parole, j'ai une Innocence. Georges (3), tu fais encore la tête ?

– À ton avis ?

Et le pauvre Sven se fait engueuler pendant cinq minutes par la voix, qui se révèle être celle d'un GPS. Après tout, pourquoi pas. C'est pas si surréaliste que ça.

– Georges, c'est ça ? Comme tu disais toute à l'heure, t'as rien oublié ? lance le brun.

– Excusez-moi, vous avez raison. Sven, puisque tu as une voiture, tu vas prendre ces gamins et les emmener !

Le blond obéit sagement sans discuter. Brave toutou. On dirait qu'il a l'habitude que l'appareil décide de tout à sa place. Comment il peut supporter ça ?

* * *

><p>Elle est petite, cette 306. Surtout comparée aux grosses voitures que quasiment toute ma famille possède, histoire de pouvoir emmener tout le monde en un seul voyage. On est assez nombreux, en fait. À tous les coups, la seule chose que Sven emmène en dehors de ses bagages, c'est son GPS intelligent.<p>

– Lavi, au fait, je t'ai dit que les GPS ne savent parler que pour indiquer une destination ? je chuchote à mon voisin.

Il soupire, avant de m'offrir son plus beau regard genre « et tu as oublié beaucoup d'autres chose ou c'est tout ? ». Mais c'est pas ma faute, je pouvais quand même pas lui expliquer ça devant quelqu'un !

– J'ai entendu. signale le blond.

Arrêt sur image. Dans le rétro, le décoloré aux yeux trop clairs me sourit gentiment pendant qu'à côté, mon cher cousin me menace de mort visuellement pour cause de maladresse. C'est assez drôle, parce que le hasard a mis côte à côte le jour et la nuit. Autrement dit, le brun super-bronzé aux yeux noirs et le blond aux yeux gris un peu moins bronzé. Je prends une photo ou j'en prends pas ?

– Tu ne connais pas les GPS, petit ? demande l'adulte.

C'est vrai qu'à côté de lui, on est pas bien grand, mais c'est pas une raison. C'est quoi cette manie d'appeler les plus jeunes "petit" ? Nan, on s'en fout en fait. Il faut que je détourne la conversation.

– Au fait, j'ai dit à mon amie qu'on prenait le prochain train.

Après un bref concert d'exclamations diverses et (peu) variées sur le thème «Et tu veux vraiment le faire ? T'es complètement folle !», je réussis à en placer une.

– Je ne mens quasiment jamais, donc elle me croit. Mais là, je ne vous aurait pas amenés à la gare. Par contre, il y a un endroit sympa pour rester un moment, le temps que ça se calme. Vu la situation, il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle y pense. Sven, tu sais où est le lac ?

– Non, mais moi oui. fait le GPS à la place du blond.

– Georges ? j'appelle calmement.

– Oui, petite ?

– Quand on pose une question à Sven, on ne te la pose pas. Alors sois gentil et tais-toi. C'est clair ?

Le GPS ferme sa grande bouche. Au sens figuré, puisqu'il n'en a pas. Bon, ok, j'ai été méchante, mais au moins, le blond aura la paix, maintenant. Tiens, en parlant de blond, ça me fait penser qu'on a plein de couleurs ici : brun, roux, blond et blanc. Un vrai arc-en-ciel capillaire. Non, ne pas penser à ça, je vais finir par délirer complètement sur une connerie et ce serait difficile à expliquer.

Même mon frère m'a regardée de travers quand j'ai commencé à rire toute seule en marmonnant des trucs sur une baleine brosse aux poils rouges et son frère bleu à poils longs. Je sais même plus comment j'en suis arrivée à ça, mais j'étais malade, alors ça n'a pas d'importance.

– Hé, à droite ! je crie.

– Alors tu voulais aller au même endroit que Georges ! Il y a une Innocence dans le coin, elle bouge tous les jours pour aller vers des points d'eau. J'essaie de l'avoir depuis un moment. fait le conducteur.

– Tant mieux. Dites, j'ai le droit d'aller nager un peu ?

On voit enfin l'eau. Dommage qu'il n'y ait plus beaucoup de poissons, j'aimais bien les voir. Mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir. Au moins, on est près du lac. Je veux nager !

– Pleaaaaase ! Je serais sage, c'est promis !

Et pour essayer de les convaincre, j'ai utilisé une arme (pas) secrète : les yeux de chien battu. Ou de Rhia' dont les trois neurones en service ont été mis en veille par la proximité d'un point d'eau et qui veut aller nager, ce qui revient pratiquement au même.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, après que Sven se soit garé, je jette, euh non, pose avec précipitation mes habits dans un coin et j'entre enfin dans l'eau. Non, je ne suis pas exhibitionniste, j'ai juste prévu de venir quand J-chan a téléphoné. En clair, j'ai mon maillot et même des lunettes de plongée. Ouh, c'est un peu froid. Mais bon, c'est pas bien grave, et c'est justement pour ça qu'elle ne vient jamais ici pour nager...

Mes neurones se sont un peu réveillés. Les vieux réflexes à propos de ce qu'on doit faire dans ces cas-là se mettent en place tous seuls comme des grands. On se mouille un peu histoire d'éviter l'hydrocution, on avance un peu et on plonge. Facile et habituel. Des réflexes qui me permettent d'éviter de réfléchir, et surtout de penser à _elle. _

Tony descend de la voiture en même temps que Lavi, s'approche et trempe le bout d'un orteil dans l'eau pour le retirer dans la seconde. La température n'est pas à son goût, on dirait. C'est sûr qu'à la piscine, c'est pas pareil : l'eau est chaude, il y a du chlore et pas le moindre poisson, ni une seule plante. Pas non plus de caillou plat pour faire des ricochets, ce qui serait de toute façon difficile avec le monde qu'il y a. Bon pour les frileux mais pas très intéressant quand on connaît par cœur.

– Comment tu peux rester là dedans ? C'est trop froid !

Je confirme, mon cousin est un frileux de première catégorie. En même temps, il vit dans un pays réputé pour avoir un climat méditerranéen, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un problème avec le magnifique beau temps du coin, alors...

Le roux et le blond décident de me suivre. Mais comme ils n'ont aucun maillot sous la main, ils se contentent de se jeter à l'eau en caleçon. Surtout, ne pas faire de commentaire sur Lavi. Sinon, je risque d'attraper le fangirlisme, une maladie très grave qui ne m'arrangerait pas. Même si on verrait pas tellement la différence.

Après un moment de bataille d'eau et d'arrosage intempestif de tout ce qui nage trop près, on finit par arrêter. C'est un jeu sympa, ça fait rire mais on ne peut pas faire les gamins indéfiniment. Dommage. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?

Trois secondes et demi plus tard, je trouve une idée. Je plonge pour attraper par les jambes les deux autres et les faire tomber dans l'eau. Malheureusement, Sven est trop lourd, mais le borgne se laisse tomber sans problème. Pour mieux me coincer une fois sous l'eau. Mer... credi. Il me lâche rapidement et j'en profite pour m'éloigner en suivant un poisson. Ce qui est légèrement compliqué quand il faut régulièrement remonter à la surface pour respirer. Je suis pas un dauphin ou une baleine, je suis juste un pauvre mammifère terrestre incapable de rester longtemps sans respirer. C'est pas juste !

Le poisson s'enfuit sur le côté alors qu'il allait plutôt droit. C'est pas ma faute, il n'était pas effrayé quand je le suivais. Je nage encore un mètre avant de comprendre. Il y a des yeux tout au fond, et ce n'est certainement pas humain. On dirait une sorte de lézard endormi. Je vais filer tout doucement, avec un peu de chance le truc ne va pas se réveiller. Je me cogne contre mes amis.

– Y a quelque chose là dessous, on devrait partir. je fais en tentant de ne pas avoir l'air de flipper.

Les animaux ne me font pas peur d'habitude, mais celui-là ne me dit rien et il est vraiment gros. En plus, je crois bien qu'il y en a plusieurs, ce qui n'est pas normal. Je n'ai jamais vu ces bestioles par ici, pourtant. Comme je suis venue pas mal de fois, on peut dire qu'elles ne devraient pas être ici.

– Passe-moi tes lunettes. demande le blond avec curiosité.

Je le fais sans discuter. Il regarde à son tour puis émet un léger sifflement en revenant avec nous.

– Ah d'accord. Lavi, tu veux voir ou tu nous fais confiance ?

Le rouquin décide de regarder. Quand il revient, il a l'air à la fois curieux et vaguement inquiet. Finalement, tout le monde est d'accord : on doit sortir de l'eau. Rapidement et discrètement. C'est un peu lâche, mais vu la taille d'une tête, je ne veux même pas imaginer la taille de ces bestioles.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sortir comme ça ? lance le brun, un brin moqueur.

– Le monstre du Loch Ness. dit très sérieusement Sven. Il a amené sa famille en vacances ici.

Tony rigole puis balance une pierre plutôt grosse à l'endroit précis où se trouve le monstre en question. Je vais le tuer. Je sais pas comment, on verra sur le moment. Il va réveiller la bestiole, qui va être de très mauvaise humeur, et on risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuis.

– Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu vas le...

Avant que j'aie fini ma phrase, Nessie sort de son trou avec ses petits. Qui ne sont pas si petits que ça, en fait. On se retrouve donc avec sept Nessie de très mauvais poil sur le dos. Trop génial. Quoique, si on regarde bien on dirait que les sept viennent du même endroit. Non, c'est pas possible. Faut que j'arrête de faire/dire/penser/entourer les mentions utiles des conneries.

– Une hydre... murmure Lavi.

Donc j'ai bien vu. On est pas dans la merde, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Nuance très importante de mon point de vue, mais qui ne change pas grand-chose en pratique, sauf si j'arrive à calmer ce truc. On m'a toujours dit que les animaux apprécient ceux qui les aiment et n'ont pas peur d'eux, alors si je me calme et que je suis gentille avec l'hydre... Ouais, ça peut marcher. On peut toujours rêver, non ?

Le maillet du roux s'agrandit alors que le blond, qui s'est précipité vers sa 306, revient avec une arme à feu. Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi il l'a. Il est allé dans des endroits dangereux, je pense. Dommage, mais je peux pas les laisser faire. Mon cousin ne fait rien, pourquoi ils ne prennent pas exemple sur lui ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, parce que c'est un abruti.

– Non ! Vous allez la mettre encore plus en colère ! je hurle.

– Tu préfères être attaquée ? réplique le roux.

– J'ai une idée, laissez-moi essayer avant de tabasser cette pauvre bête !

Ils me prennent peut-être pour une folle mais acceptent. Dit avec conviction, c'est assez convaincant, et un plan idiot vaut mieux que pas de plan du tout. La pauvre bête en question approche puis se hisse sur la terre ferme. C'est sûr, ce truc ressemble beaucoup à l'Hydre de Lerne qu'on nous décrit en cours de grec. Curieusement, ça me calme. Je connais le coin et la légende, pas la peine de s'inquiéter.

Ma dernière phrase a un air de famille avec l'auto-persuasion. Un air de famille très vague, donc ça va. Phase un du plan terminée : je n'ai plus peur. Phase deux en cours d'exécution.

– Chut, du calme... Tout va bien, on ne te veut pas de mal.

Vu les exclamations étouffées dans mon dos, les autres viennent de comprendre mon plan et ne vont pas tarder à intervenir. Je me retourne un instant pour leur faire signe de ne pas bouger, puis je me concentre sur l'animal. Qui a l'air intéressé par le truc qui lui parle, quelques mètres en dessous. C'est bon signe, j'ai attiré son attention. Aaaah ! C'était juste, j'ai failli me prendre un coup de tête.

– Calme-toi, c'est bon. Ils ne te toucheront pas, je ne te ferai rien. Pas de problème, d'accord ?

Au bout d'un moment passé à esquiver les coups, plus tenter de calmer et la bestiole, et les deux idiots derrière moi, je commence à me demander si la méthode "dresseur autoritaire" ne marcherait pas mieux. L'Hydre est un peu moins en colère, mais elle veut toujours nous croquer. Pas croquer version Maréchal Tiedoll, c'est à dire en faisant un dessin, mais plutôt croquer version Allen face à une montagne de plats délicieux, ce qui pourrait être mauvais pour notre santé. Comme dirait J-chan, j'dis ça j'dis rien. C'est pas que ça m'embête, mais j'aimerais bien être en état de me lever demain.

– Assis ! Pas bouger !

Les miracles existent. Le truc s'assoit immédiatement et ne remue plus une seule écaille. Ok, je prends note : la prochaine fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation avec une hydre, je passerais à la méthode numéro deux, alias dressage. Je me coucherai moins bête ce soir, tiens.

– Je rêve. C'est impossible ! s'exclame Lavi

– Tu vois, quand tu veux ! rigole le géant.

Si tu n'aimais pas ma méthode, tu n'avais qu'à te débrouiller tout seul.

– Hé, ça va. Et puis, je peux savoir en quoi t'as besoin d'une arme ?

– Tu sais, je ne me contente pas d'aller dans des coins tranquilles. Il y a des pays assez, disons, _agités_, autant être préparé.

Je m'approche pour caresser la tête la plus proche, qui se met à ronronner. Admettons, les lézards ronronnent. Un vrai moteur, pas bien méchant et pas beaucoup plus malin qu'un chien. Tiens, en parlant d'idiot, où est passé mon crétin de cousin ? Bah, pas grave, il reviendra sûrement plus tard.

– On devrait lui trouver un nom. Vous avez une idée ?

Je fixe Sven un petit moment. Pas bête, c'est une bonne idée. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt.

– Un nom grec. précise l'exorciste au maillet avec un léger sourire.

– Faudrait déjà savoir si c'est un mâle ou une femelle, non ? je dis.

– Va vérifier, si ça t'amuse. suggèrent les deux en même temps.

Je leur dis ou non que je n'ai pas appris à faire la différence entre mâles et femelles lézards ? Au pire, je peux bien demander à l'hydre. Si il ou elle comprend un ordre, pourquoi pas une phrase simple ? Y a pas de raison que je me plante.

– Tu es une femelle ? je demande au monstre.

Nouveau miracle, trois têtes remuent de gauche à droite. Il est intelligent, en fait.

– Donc tu es un mâle ? je vérifie.

Les autres têtes se mettent à baver avec un cri enthousiaste. On a notre réponse et en plus l'hydre est capable de nous comprendre, c'est pas super ?

– Pan. propose le roux. Le dieu de la nature.

Nous nous entre-regardons sans bouger d'un pouce. Tout le monde est d'accord ? Tant mieux. Va pour Pan.

– Tu t'appelles Pan. j'annonce à notre nouvel ami vert et géant, mais plutôt sympa.

Lui non plus n'y trouve à y redire. La preuve, il bave joyeusement, mais pas sur nous. Brave bête. Il doit se douter que les humains n'aiment pas être engloutis sous des litres et des litres de bave verte qui ne sent vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas la rose.

Sven repart chercher son GPS. Pour ce que j'ai compris, il l'a mis à l'abri quand il a vu Pan.

– Alors, comment vous vous en êtes sorti avec l'Innocence ? a demandé Georges.

– Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire que Pan est... ? j'articule difficilement.

– Pan ? Tu parles de l'Hydre ? Oui, bien sûr. Il adore l'eau à un point inimaginable, celui-là ! Après avoir fait tous les points d'eau de son pays, il s'est baladé un peu partout en Europe. C'est bien qu'il soit avec vous, d'habitude il se contente de frapper les imbéciles qui lui veulent du mal.

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, tout le monde s'est entre-regardé. Lavi enregistre l'information sans dire un mot et Sven hausse les épaules, genre « je pouvais pas savoir ». Qui c'est qu'avait raison ? Et qui parle de moins en moins français ? Rhiannon herself.

– On en a de la chance, quand même. Je vais finir par croire que quelqu'un a décidé de me faciliter la tâche. je marmonne.

_Quelque part sur Terre, quelqu'un se réveilla en éternuant. _

_– Non, sans blague ? Comme si je pouvais te laisser te débrouiller toute seule, idiote. _

_Personne ne pouvait voir ses yeux trop sombres et son petit sourire. _

* * *

><p>Bonus : Ce qui aurait pu arriver<p>

(Pour une fois, on change de POV. Aujourd'hui, c'est Tony qui raconte!)

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à dire : la-men-table. Rhia', encore trempée, écoute attentivement les histoires que Lavi raconte. Là, encore, ça va. Mais en même temps, elle caresse la tête du _truc_ qui ronronne sur ses genoux. Beurk. Et les six autres têtes dorment, reniflent tout ce qui bouge et même ce qui ne bouge pas, bavent, pêchent quelques poissons dans le lac ou se disputent.

Comment ma cousine peut-elle supporter d'avoir une tête de serpent sur elle ? C'est dégueulasse ! En plus, le rouquin ne risque pas de m'aider à virer le truc, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il l'aime bien. Le monstre je veux dire, concernant la déb... tar... cing... idiote, c'est pas nouveau. Et l'autre, avec son GPS pas normal, il aime bien la bestiole. En gros, je suis le seul à être un minimum intelligent dans le lot.

Comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider quand l'hydre voudra vous bouffer. Non mais vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend de faire confiance à la bestiole ? Ça leur a pas suffit de se faire attaquer à l'arrivée ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller voir ailleurs. Une hydre, ça ne se promène pas dans les forêts. Enfin j'espère, sinon je risque de me faire attaquer.

Ok, l'hydre s'est calmée et obéit plus ou moins. Je veux bien admettre que P– non, ne pas l'appeler par le nom que les deux abrutis lui ont donné – le truc a fini par arrêter de tenter de nous tuer et a adopté l'idiote qui la défendait depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Je peux même avouer que l'hydre a l'air d'être un bon chien, si on oublie les six têtes en trop, la taille et les écailles. Mais tout est dans le ''a l'air''. On ne me fera pas croire qu'il suffit d'être gentil et ferme avec un monstre pour devenir ami avec lui. Appelle-moi con tant qu'à faire, sale bête.

– Hé ! Pan, repose-moi ! crie ma cousine.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? La bestiole, nommée Pan par les deux crétins et le géant de service, a visiblement décidé de prendre son goûter plus tôt que prévu. Au menu, Rhia' arrosée à l'eau du lac et steak de Lavi et de Sven. Je les aurais prévenus.

– Trop cool ! Dis, tu peux prendre Lavi aussi ?

Attendez une seconde, elle veut entraîner son super-pote avec elle ? Pourtant ça a pas l'air d'être son genre, le suicide collectif ! Allez, on va voir ce qui se passe. Et si je dois les aider, tant pis.

Oh putain ! Les deux idiots sont en train de faire de l'équitation à dos d'hydre. J'y crois pas !

* * *

><p>(1) Lavi = Rabi = Rabbit.<p>

(2) Grand quiz du paragraphe : à qui appartiennent ces regards ? Un indice : un roux, un blond et un brun.

(3) Aucun nom ne lui allait, alors j'ai décidé qu'il prendrait un nom commençant par G choisi au hasard. La machine a café était à côté, et par association d'idées...

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini. Pour les curieux, abattre l'Hydre de Lerne était l'un des douze travaux d'HerculeHéraclès. Parce que forcément, les monstres mythologiques sont toujours les ennemis à éliminer de toute urgence... Bref, on va pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

Review ? Les critiques, c'est bien aussi...


	5. Combats, boulot, dodo

Salut ^^

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ici, à part que bakasama1428 m'a rappelé que le surnom Bookboy venait de la fic Under the snow de Miranda Every. Il y a juste un nouveau, c'est tout.

Ah si, j'ai deux mots à dire : bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **D Gray man et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Rhia', Sven et Georges sont à moi. J-chan est à sa proprio, qui se reconnaîtra peut-être.

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre trois : Miracles &amp; co<em>

_ou On est pas dans la m... Pas du tout._

– On en a de la chance, quand même. Je vais finir par croire que quelqu'un a décidé de me faciliter la tâche. je marmonne.

– Oui, c'est le boss là-haut. me charrie Tony. Tu sais, celui qu'on appelle Dieu.

J'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était revenu, celui-là. Il sort des arbres derrière, peut-être qu'il voulait se cacher là-bas en espérant que Pan n'aurait plus faim après nous avoir bouffé.

– Et la marmotte emballe le chocolat dans du papier alu... Qui m'a collé un abruti pareil comme cousin ? (1)

– Dites vous deux, plutôt que de vous chamailler, vous ne pourriez pas réfléchir au meilleur moyen de récupérer l'Innocence ? nous lance Sven.

Comme une gentille fille que je suis, enfin presque, j'accepte de tourner le dos à l'abruti de service pour aller regarder une dernière fois le lac. C'est une manière de réfléchir comme une autre, non ? Enfin, pas réfléchir la lumière, réfléchir à une solution. Même si ça sert dans les deux cas, et que du coup, je risque de m'emmêler un peu les pinceaux.

Je disais donc, on doit trouver une solution. Sans découper Pan en rondelles, parce que de toute façon on a pas de couteau, sabre, ou n'importe quel autre truc coupant suffisamment grand.

– On pourrait essayer de le réduire en bouillie et chercher. propose le brun.

Après un regard noir et une menace de mort-par-étranglement - vive le langage des signes -, je me rappelle d'un léger détail qui pourrait expliquer que Tony préfère cette option. Ou plutôt un gros détail.

– Tu sais pas à quoi ça ressemble, t'aurais même pas à chercher ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais faire du mal à cette pauvre bête !

– Moui, bon, ça va... bougonne l'accusé.

Il ne nie même pas. Donc j'avais raison. Décidément, plus ça va, moins j'apprécie ce cher Tony.

– Et si on lui demandait ? propose Bookboy.

– … Tu vois petit, tu devrais prendre exemple sur Lavi : il ne fait pas semblant de se servir de son cerveau, il s'en sert vraiment.

Nom d'un chihuahua mutant, j'ai déjà déteint sur ce pauvre Sven. Ça promet pour la suite. Au moins, il n'a pas demandé à sa mère, euh à Georges avant de dire ça. Tiens, l'autre idiot hispanique est reparti, il a l'air vexé. Ah non, il se contente d'aller bouder près de la voiture. Je crois qu'il en a marre d'être ici.

– Pan ? j'appelle.

L'hydre baisse ses sept têtes vers moi avec curiosité. Un bon point de plus pour lui : il est intelligent, il ne bave pas sur les gens et il comprend quand on lui parle. En fait, si Pan était un peu moins grand, ce serait un super animal de compagnie.

– On doit récupérer l'Innocence... Tu peux nous la donner ?

L'hydre gémit, bave un peu puis sa tête centrale se rapproche du sol et crache un cube vert. Trois secondes plus tard, le cube s'illumine et le monstre rétrécit pour devenir un cadavre un peu écrasé de serpent à deux têtes. Donc logiquement, Pan a été ressuscité par l'Innocence et est mort encore une fois. En plus, on dirait qu'il a été frappé. Tout ça parce que c'est une pauvre bête déformée...

C'est bizarre, j'y vois de plus en plus mal. Pourtant, j'ai jamais eu besoin de lunettes.

– Tu pleures ? demande le GPS – qui doit avoir des yeux, c'est pas possible autrement.

On va voir ça tout de suite, mais je vois pas pourquoi je verrais flou si je pleurais pas. Je mets une main sur ma joue droite, qui se retrouve un peu mouillée.

– Eh, c'est pas grave. Il a eu des amis avant de partir. essaie le géant.

– Nan, c'est pas ça. je renifle. C'est juste que c'est dégueulasse. C'est juste un animal malformé, il n'a rien fait de mal. Et pourtant, il y a des gens qui l'ont tué. En plus, on vient de le tuer une deuxième fois...

– On devrait y aller. suggère le GPS.

Georges, ou l'art de trouver un moyen de me faire penser à autre chose, même si je sais que c'est son but.

– Si je me mets à ronfler dans la voiture, secouez-moi un peu. Ça me réveillera.

Personne ne m'a dévisagée, apparemment ils ont compris. Sven ouvre sa 306, je prends une serviette dans mes affaires parce que ça m'embêterait un peu de mouiller la voiture, tout le monde se sèche et se rhabille... Bref, une scène que je trouverais parfaitement normale si un GPS ne nous disait pas de nous dépêcher et si Lavi n'était pas là. Sans compter qu'habituellement, je suis avec ma famille ou des amis. Bref, on n'est pas là pour raconter ma vie.

– Vu qu'on ne peut pas retourner chez toi, il va falloir trouver un hôtel.

Nom d'un labrador à six pattes. Georges et Sven ont parlé en même temps, le nordique commence à avoir des idées tout seul ! À titre personnel, j'ai plutôt tendance à tomber de plus en plus bas dans la connerie. C'est peut-être l'effet laviesque sur mon pauvre petit cerveau de fan. On verra ça plus tard, remarque. Pour le moment, on a d'autres priorités.

– Bon... J'aurais préféré éviter, mais on peut pas se pointer sans prévenir chez ma famille, surtout qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas.

– Tu as de la famille à proximité ? demande le GPS.

Non, c'est pour ça que j'en parle. Évidemment que j'en ai, GPS débile !

– Laisse tomber, de toute façon ils ne pourraient pas accueillir quatre personnes. On va où ?

C'est drôle, Sven a de la fumée qui lui sort des oreilles. Non, sérieux, faut que j'arrête la télé, je commence à voir des trucs impossibles. Enfin, on en est plus à ça près.

Le portable de Tony se met à sonner. Et comme par hasard, la sonnerie me vrille les oreilles. C'est que j'ai les oreilles un peu sensibles, c'est très désagréable des sons aussi aigus. Si mon cher cousin ne regarde pas son portable dans la minute, je l'explose. Le portable, hein, pas le cousin. Quoi que...

– J'ai trente messages, c'est bizarre. Il n'y a même pas d'expéditeur. s'étonne le brun.

– Allez, tous dans la voiture. Mettez vos ceintures, Georges a trouvé un hôtel. Petit, tu regarderas tes messages plus tard.

– Oui, chef. je réponds.

Ouf, j'ai réussi à éviter le fou rire. C'était limite. En fait, le « oui, chef » a une forte tendance à faire rire mon frère, mes deux petites sœurs et bien sûr ma pomme, enfin moi-même, pour une raison inconnue. Oui, je dis ma pomme, parce que j'aime pas les poires. Ni les pêches. Et ma fraise, ça le fait pas, je risque de penser à Ichigo de Bleach à chaque fois. Fin de la parenthèse.

Après une dizaine de secondes de bataille de regard - le premier qui baisse les yeux a perdu ! -, le brun retourne sagement à l'avant. C'est pas que ça m'embête d'aller à l'avant, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie. En plus, Lavi est à l'arrière, donc ça me fait deux bonnes raisons. Captain Spain a l'air très joyeux, et pas parce qu'il est devant. Je précise ma pensée : il a l'air plutôt en colère.

– C'est quoi ces messages ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il ont tes messages ? je demande en me penchant pour voir.

Il me tend son phone sans dire un mot. Voyons ça : une bonne vingtaine de un et la dizaine qui reste est composée uniquement de deux. Un et deux, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être ?

«Les Akumas peuvent aller du niveau un à quatre. Plus le chiffre est élevé, plus ils sont forts»

Oh putain. Dites-moi que le portable de Captain Spain, aka Tony, ne détecte pas les Akumas, sinon on n'est pas dans la merde...

– Bookboy ?

– Oui ? réagit-il immédiatement.

Heureusement qu'il est là. On serait légèrement dans la merde, sans lui.

– Je crois que tu vas pas tarder à avoir du boulot. J'espère que je me suis plantée, parce que sinon ça veut dire qu'on a une bonne trentaine de nos chers amis mécaniques pas loin. Donc dix niveaux deux.

– Nos chers amis mécaniques ? C'est à dire ? demandent en même temps Sven et mon cousin.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, tout le monde ne connaît pas D Gray man ici. Fait chier.

– Des Akumas. Des machines créées par le Faiseur pour détruire l'humanité. explique brièvement le roux.

– En gros, tu te rappelles le journal volant et ses potes les boules métalliques quand tu es venu chez moi ? C'était ça. je précise à Tony.

Le seul avantage de cet épisode, c'est que j'ai découvert que je suis probablement symbiotique. Le gros inconvénient, c'est que j'ai dû passer trois jours à l'hôpital, et j'ai aucune envie de recommencer.

– Donc si je comprends bien, on va avoir des emmerdes. résume Tony.

– Normalement, pas trop.

À ce moment-là, un obus percute _malencontreusement_ la 306. Déjà ? Ils ont fait vite ! Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que les Jasdavid risquent d'être mis au courant rapidement, voire pire. J'espère que les machines sont là par hasard, sinon on est mal.

Lavi est sorti de la voiture en faisant grandir son maillet. Trop génial, je veux le même pour Noël. Hi ! Il est pas passé loin, celui-là. Je crois que je vais sortir de la voiture. C'est plus pratique pour courir partout et éviter les saloperies d'obus.

– Tous dehors ! a hurlé le blond.

– Évitez les... hi, ils visent bien ces trucs... évitez les obus ! Ils sont empoisonnés ! je rajoute en courant en zigzag, une super stratégie pour déstabiliser les machines.

– Toi, ça t'a pas tuée ! hurle le brun.

Quel con. Concernant cette histoire, j'en sais bien plus que lui. Si je lui dis d'éviter quelque chose, il aurait plutôt intérêt à m'écouter.

– Ouais mais j'ai eu de la chance ! C'est lié à l'Innocence, je pense pas que tu sois symbiotique aussi !

Lavi est en train de jouer au tape-taupe avec les niveaux un. C'est pas juste, moi aussi je voudrais le faire ! Mais je devrais plutôt emmener les deux autres se cacher, vu que je connais mieux le coin. Là encore, j'ai un avantage grâce au terrain. Comme dans la course, il y a moins de deux heures. Sauf que cette fois, c'est notre peau qui est en jeu, ce qui ne me met _absolument pas_ la pression.

– Venez. je les presse. On va retrouver Lavi plus tard, il sait ce qu'il fait.

On s'enfonce dans les quelques arbres qui bordent le lac, avant de rentrer dans la vraie forêt. Je risque pas de me perdre, je connais plutôt bien le lac et ses environs. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne dois pas oublier l'un des deux autres en cours de route. Heureusement que traverser la forêt d'un bout à l'autre ne prend pas plus d'une demi-heure, sinon ils risqueraient de...

«Rhia' ? T'es où ? Je vous vois plus, je crois bien que je me suis perdu.»

Minute. J'entends la voix de l'autre idiot dans ma tête. C'est le frère de l'abrutie télépathe ou quoi ?

«Sympa pour moi... Et de quoi tu parles ?»

«L'abrutie télépathe ? Oh, je crois que c'est mon Innocence. Celle qui m'a évité de finir en tas de poussière. Dis-moi, tu fais ça comment ?»

«Hein ?»

– Heu, Rhia' ? a fait Sven.

– Chut, Tony est en train de me parler. J'aimerais bien qu'il arrête d'ailleurs, je commence à en avoir marre de récupérer tous les télépathes du coin.

Le blond me regarde de travers, du haut de son mètre je sais plus combien. Je commence à avoir l'habitude, tout le monde me prend pour une folle dans cette histoire, mais c'est pas agréable pour autant.

«Attends, t'es en train de dire que mon portable me permet de parler directement dans la tête des gens ?»

«Faut croire, j'ai oublié le mien avec mes affaires.»

«Ah d'accord. Merde ! Y a un robot, un A-je-sais-plus-quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?»

«Tu cours et tu croises les doigts qu'il te rattrapera pas.»

La communication coupe brutalement. J'ai comme l'impression que l'espagnol est en train de courir parce qu'il a entrevu une petite bête ou un arbre tordu.

– Alors ? demande laconiquement le plus vieux.

– Je crois bien que Tony a pris une pauvre bête pour un Akuma. On devrait pas tarder à le croiser.

Une explosion très proche me fait changer d'avis. Me dites pas que mon cousin s'est fait avoir. C'est peut-être un con, mauvais perdant et malpoli, mais c'est pas une raison !

Le blond m'entraîne vers l'endroit en question sans me demander mon avis. Sans même vérifier si ce n'était pas un piège. Je pense qu'un niveau deux, c'est largement assez intelligent pour tendre une embuscade. Bon, on va _tranquillement _observer avant de rentrer dans une clairière avec des tas de ronces autour qui bloquent le passage un peu partout.

Et en observant tranquillement, on va remarquer un tas de vêtements abandonné. Un tas qui ressemble beaucoup à un Tony pulvérisé. Et en remarquant tout ça, on va gentiment péter les plombs quand une saloperie de niveau un va se montrer.

C'est drôle, j'ai le maillet de Lavi dans les mains. Comment ça se fait ? Enfin, on s'en fout. On tape le niveau un d'abord et on réfléchit après. Il avait qu'à pas buter mon cousin. Pour la peine, je vais y aller de toutes mes forces.

Bon, on fait grandir le maillet et on y va. Après la petite formule habituelle du rouquin, je me retrouve avec un énooorme truc dans les mains. Ce qui est potentiellement dangereux.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que mes mains m'aident à conserver mon équilibre ? Non ? Maintenant c'est fait. D'ailleurs, là je suis un peu trop en train de me rapprocher du sol. D'un autre côté, ça vient de me permettre d'éviter un obus qui m'aurait probablement tuée en me trouant la tête.

Le niveau un, très malin, se contente d'une rafale d'obus. Il sait pas trop mal viser, mais je gère. Y a pas à dire, c'est trop génial ce nouveau jeu... Euh non, j'ai rien dit. Bref, il serait peut-être temps que j'utilise le maillet, non ? Logiquement, en défonçant le truc, ça devrait le faire. Je balance le maillet en direction de la machine, qui se fait aplatir avec un grand bruit.

BOUM ! Ah, ça fait du bien d'exploser une putain de saloperie d'Akuma à la con, même faible... Par contre, mon vocabulaire ne s'améliore pas. C'est même de pire en pire. C'est pas comme ça que ma mère m'a élevée, je devrais avoir honte. Ou pas, en fait. Je m'en fiche.

– T'as pas tort. fait une voix familière à ma gauche.

– Tiens, t'es revenue toi ?

L'Innocence, qui ressemble beaucoup à ma nouvelle apparence, sourit.

– Maintenant, je ne suis plus obligée de passer par tes rêves. Tu as fini par m'activer, alors je peux apparaître.

– À qui tu parles, petite ? demande le blond, intrigué.

Il la voit pas. Génial, je vais encore passer pour une cinglée.

– Tu peux pas la voir. Je parle à mon Innocence. j'explique distraitement au blond.

– L'Innocence en question a regardé la liste mentale de noms que tu utilises pour tes histoires. Mon préféré, c'est Rei.

– Mais c'est neutre, Rei. Non ?

L'autre se contente de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, pendant que le seul autre humain dans un rayon de dix mètres me regarde comme si j'étais folle. J'aime pas ce genre de situations, parce que ça m'arrive souvent. Enfin, qu'on me regarde bizarrement, je veux dire.

– Tu commence à me faire peur, là. indique l'homme.

– Mais c'est normal que tu la vois pas. On dirait que le cristal divin préfère s'adresser uniquement à son compatible, ça fait pareil avec Tsukikami.

Donc je vais passer pour une tarée pendant une bonne partie de mon existence. C'est pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose, mais ça doit être pénible quand les autres sont persuadés qu'on entend des voix.

– En fait, je pourrai me matérialiser et être visible par tous si on progresse. m'informe-t-elle. C'est juste que je ne suis pas assez forte pour le moment. Et tu es d'accord pour Rei ?

– Pourquoi, je devrais pas ? Excuse-moi Sven, c'est difficile de suivre, elle est en train de m'expliquer deux-trois trucs. Et je crois qu'on devrait pouvoir rejoindre Bookboy, vu que j'ai une arme disponible.

C'est un peu étrange de parler à quelqu'un qui me ressemble autant. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir une jumelle, en fait.

– Au fait, t'as rien remarqué ? demande Rei, puisque que c'est son nom maintenant.

– Tu veux dire, à part que tu apparais pile au bon moment ?

– T'es c... bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Regarde ta main droite. soupire-t-elle.

Obéissante, je fixe ma main droite pendant approximativement trois secondes, le temps de remarquer un léger détail et de me remettre du choc. Ensuite, je relève la tête pour fixer Rei.

– C'est quoi ce délire ?

Pas très original, mais dans ce genre de cas je ne peux pas faire mieux. Le léger détail que je devais voir est plutôt un gros détail, en fait : le maillet est attaché à ma main, il a même carrément l'air d'en sortir. Un gros filament vaguement caoutchouteux sort de ma paume et se raccroche au manche du maillet. C'est épais, élastique et ça fait bizarre quand je tire dessus pour voir si je peux éloigner ma main de l'arme. Moche, mais assez pratique.

– Ne l'arrache pas, ça fait partie de toi. m'avertit mon double. Ce serait un peu comme t'arracher un morceau de chair.

– Laisse-moi deviner... Après, tu vas me sortir que ton pouvoir, c'est d'imiter les autres Innocences. j'avance.

– Ah ? C'est à ça que sert la tienne ? s'étonne le blond.

Faudra que je pense à lui dire que j'ai du mal à l'écouter quand je parle à un phénomène paranormal en même temps. Et avant que cette chère Rei ne commente, _oui_, l'Innocence est un phénomène paranormal et _non_, je n'en connais aucun autre. Ou plus exactement, je n'en ai vu aucun moi-même. Ce qui revient au même, pour moi.

– J'allais pas commenter ! Et oui, j'imite mes frères et sœurs, si tu as vu ou expérimenté par toi-même l'un de leurs pouvoirs. Par exemple, je pourrais imiter le portable de Tony. Pense à le récupérer d'ailleurs, ça servira plus tard.

Je prends le portable, qui dépasse du tas de vêtements, et je le mets dans ma propre poche. Et là, je réalise que mon cousin est mort. Non, je ne vais pas me remettre à pleurer comme quand Pan est redevenu un cadavre de serpent écrasé, je vais respirer profondément et aller éclater les Akumas avec Lavi. Ça me fera du bien de me défouler un peu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as un portable, pourtant.

Ah oui, j'avais un peu oublié Sven. Il n'a pas entendu l'appel de Tony, je pense. J'en ai marre, faut vraiment que j'explique tout à tout le monde.

– C'est son arme. Il m'a appelée, et j'ai eu droit à un moment de conversation télépathique. Pourquoi, tu me croyais pas ?

J'ai réussi à dire tout ça sans que ma voix tremble. Vive moi -ou pas. Le blond, convaincu, m'attrape par un bras et m'entraîne derrière lui. Et comme il est nettement plus fort que moi, j'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Par contre, j'arrive à me faire mal ou à me piquer avec des orties, par exemple. J'aime bien cette forêt, mais je préfère me débrouiller pour marcher. Heureusement que la maillet a rétréci tout seul et qu'il est accroché à ma main.

– Sven ! Ho, Sven ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! je crie. LÂCHE-MOI JE TE DIS !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes passées à lui détruire les tympans en hurlant au risque d'attirer des akumas, le blond finit par envisager de me laisser courir toute seule. Je l'ai peut-être aidé à comprendre en le griffant et en le pinçant dès que je pouvais. Ahem.

– Si tu pouvais éviter de recommencer, ça m'arrangerait. Tu pinces fort pour une gamine. grimace le géant.

Je le fusille du regard, ce qui le fait sourire. Tout en m'abstenant soigneusement de préciser que j'ai appris à faire le plus mal possible en pinçant pour que ma chère famille me foute la paix quand je suis sur la console ou l'ordi. J'ai aussi appris grâce à certains qu'un coup de pied bien placé peut donner cinq minutes d'avance contre un mec normal, à condition de taper normalement, de bien viser et de courir vite. Avis aux amateurs.

– T'as qu'à me laisser tranquille. je grogne.

– Rhia', fais pas ta gamine. me souffle l'autre décolorée.

– J'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la leçon. Tiens, passe en mode portable, qu'on voit si on a encore quelques jouets par ici ou si Bookboy les a tous finis. je lui lance.

– Pourquoi tu donnes des surnoms aux gens ?

Parce que ça fait passer le temps ? Parce que c'est marrant ? Parce que quelqu'un m'a appris l'art des surnoms débiles et que depuis l'élève tente d'atteindre le niveau du maître ? En fait, j'en sais rien. Et je m'en fous.

– Si tu faisais ce que je te demande, ça m'arrangerait.

Rei, qui doit se douter que je commence à être _légèrement _énervée, accepte gentiment. Je sens le maillet dans ma main changer de forme. On dirait que Rei s'inspire de mon portable : mêmes dimensions, même forme, même matière. Enfin, je ne vois pas la différence au toucher, en tout cas.

La sonnerie qui m'a cassé les oreilles a été remplacée, cool. C'est un extrait d'une chanson que j'aime bien, en plus. Elle se débrouille bien, la télépathe copieuse. Vraiment bien, même.

– Ah, tant mieux. Il reste encore cinq niveaux un et aucun niveau deux. je constate. Rei, tu peux repasser en mode maillet s'il te plaît ?

– Comment ça, tant mieux ? demande Sven en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tant mieux parce que les niveaux un, je peux les battre.

Une petite minute plus tard, je me cogne contre un objet de grande taille qui ressemble à un certain Bookman Junior. Cheveux roux, uniforme, maillet. C'est bon, on l'a retrouvé.

– Lavi, on est là !

Lavi se retourne et se fige un instant en voyant la copie conforme de son arme. Je peux presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner, il est en train de se demander comment s'est possible.

– Il reste encore quelques niveaux un. Je vais aller voir.

– On partage ? je propose.

Le roux me dévisage, sourcils froncés. Hé, c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je dois rester derrière à le regarder faire ! Ou alors il doute fortement de ma capacité à rester en vie plus de cinq minutes sans une seule égratignure. Là, il n'aurait pas tort.

– J'ai une arme, faut que j'apprenne à m'en servir. j'argue.

Question argumentation, je ne suis pas super forte, mais là, j'ai de quoi être fière de moi. C'est un bon argument, non ? Et s'il te plaît Rei, ne fais pas de commentaire. Même si tu voulais pas en faire, tais-toi ou je pète un câble pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

– On dirait que tu prends tout ça comme un jeu. me reproche le géant blond.

– Entre ça ou paniquer, tu préférerais quoi ?

Les Akumas choisissent ce moment se rappeler à notre bon souvenir. En gros, ils débarquent les cinq en même temps, ce qui entraîne un concours de tape-taupe entre Junior et moi.

– À ta droite ! hurle le Bookman.

Je plonge vers l'autre côté en me cassant légèrement la gueule au passage, ce qui me permet d'éviter un obus qui aurait pu me fracasser le dos. Grâce à l'archiviste junior, au lieu de la paralysie à vie, j'ai juste quelques égratignures. Faudra que je pense à lui construire un autel, tiens. Pas taper, je plaisante. Plutôt qu'un autel, un fanclub.

Comme Lavi est gentil, il me laisse le dernier Akuma. Vive la galanterie. Dommage qu'on soit pas sur un jeu, j'aurais eu un bonus grâce à lui. Euh non, ne pas penser aux jeux vidéo, ou je vais penser à tous ces jeux que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ou recommencer.

Je disais donc, y a plus une seule machine. Pas un chat, pas un oiseau, rien. Même pas de vent dans les feuilles des arbres. Bouhou, Rhia' est triste, le nouveau jeu est déjà fini...

– Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur elle ? marmonne Rei.

– Ta gueule. je lui réponds aimablement. Au fait Lavi, je suis pas encore cinglée, je parlais à mon Innocence.

– Pardon ?

Bookboy devient laconique. C'est mauvais signe, ça. Je crois que je vais bientôt accepter d'être interrogée, parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir besoin de faire son travail de Bookman.

– Innocence. Tu sais, le truc que tu utilises quand il y a des Akumas dans les parages.

– Ne te moque pas, s'il te plaît. Je voulais dire que les Innocences ne parlent pas. Ou alors, c'est le premier cas de ce genre que je rencontre.

Ah. Il a le nouvel uniforme, mais il n'a jamais vu Timothy. C'est bizarre, ça. Mais c'est une info utile, ça me permet de situer à peu près le moment du manga. Avec le nouvel uniforme, je peux situer le départ entre le milieu du tome 17 et le début du 19.

– Et G le voleur, ça ne te dit rien ?

– Non. Pourquoi ?

Ah, génial. Si ça ne lui dit rien, ça veut dire que Lavi est parti entre le milieu du 17ème et le début du 18ème.

– Et en français, ça donne quoi ? s'informe Sven.

– Je viens du XIXème siècle. fait Lavi, sous le regard pas vraiment convaincu de Sven.

– Je le savais déjà. Je parlais de... Attendez, j'ai dit ce que je pensais à voix haute ?

Double hochement de tête. Oups. De toute façon, il va bien falloir que je leur explique un jour pourquoi Lavi et l'Innocence ne devraient pas exister, même si ça me fait chier de devoir le faire dix mille fois. Pour le premier, il est déjà au courant. Mais je dois leur expliquer en détail, et c'est pas gagné, d'autant que je ne sais toujours pas comment il s'est retrouvé ici.

Des scènes défilent devant mes yeux. Des scènes du manga, de simples images noires et blanches. Deux d'entre elles me rappellent qu'il faut partir : Road communiquant avec des Akumas dans la ville de Miranda, et le Comte qui explique que les machines en question sont ses yeux et ses oreilles.

– Tu ne l'ignores pas : moi, le Comte Millénaire, je suis le faiseur d'Akumas. Ils sont mes mains, mes oreilles... et mes yeux. je murmure.

Mot pour mot ce que le Comte a dit dans la 189ème nuit, La voix de Judas. Il parlait au Musicien, le quatorzième. Pauvre Allen...

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'affole le roux.

– Hé, du calme. J'étais juste en train de me rappeler quelque chose. je marmonne.

Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. C'est pas comme si le Comte allait débarquer en personne pour s'occuper d'une poignée d'exorcistes, si ?

– Te rappeler ? Tu es en train de dire que le Comte sait que nous sommes là !

– En gros, c'est ça. je confirme en haussant les épaules.

Contrairement à ce qui commençait à devenir une bonne - ou mauvaise ? - habitude, je ne signale pas le départ. Le rouquin borgne prend la décision tout seul, approuvé par notre chauffeur officiel. Le temps de vérifier que la voiture est en état de supporter le voyage jusqu'à la grande ville la plus proche, et on part.

– Lavi ? je fais au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence inconfortable.

– Oui ?

Il tente de me sourire joyeusement, mais je ne suis pas assez bête pour y croire. Il est préoccupé, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ou comme une feuille d'imprimante sur fond noir. Ou comme... Bon, OK, j'arrête. Si ça ne me fait même plus sourire moi-même, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Pas la peine de t'en faire, à ce rythme-là tu vas devenir chauve. Comme Bookman. je rigole.

Le cœur n'y est pas, mais le rôle d'une fille comme moi est de dire des bêtises jusqu'à détendre l'atmosphère. Et si pour ça je dois y passer des heures, j'y passerai des heures. C'est l'une de mes règles : toujours l'idiote tu feras, si pour but de faire rire tes amis tu as. Et à l'avenir de parler comme ça tu éviteras, parce que pratique ce n'est pas. Bref.

– Qui est Bookman ? demande le blond avec une certaine curiosité.

– C'est mon... disons, professeur. Il me forme depuis que j'ai six ans, et c'est un peu comme mon grand-père. Il a toujours été là pour moi.

Oh, un très léger tremblement de voix. C'est vrai que le vieux panda doit lui manquer. Quand on est élevé par quelqu'un pendant douze ans, on finit par s'y attacher. D'autant plus que Bookman a bon fond, même s'il a l'air un peu sévère et qu'il ne montre pas ses émotions. Oui, je suis persuadée que Bookman n'est pas méchant. Un problème avec ça ? Non ? Tant mieux.

– Si on le retrouve, je t'enferme pendant vingt-quatre heures avec lui. je plaisante en chatouillant le roux.

Junior se met à rire et réplique en me coinçant pour me chatouiller jusqu'à que je m'étouffe en rigolant comme... heu, comme une Rhia' trineuronale coincée dans les bras de son idole qui est en train de lui faire des chatouilles, quoi. Même Sven sourit en regardant brièvement ce qui se passe derrière. J'ai réussi ! Ils sont de meilleure humeur, c'est pas génial ?

Un autre quart d'heure passe très vite, entre les blagues débiles et les rires. Sven tente de m'apprendre deux mots de sa langue maternelle, ce qui se passe plutôt bien. J'ai pas de difficulté pour répéter, tant mieux d'ailleurs. Quand il demande à un certain borgne, je découvre que Lavi parle très bien le suédois. Admettons. Après tout, il doit connaître un tas de langues pour pouvoir faire son boulot de Bookman dans le monde entier. Alors que moi, j'ai jamais eu besoin de dépasser les quatre langues : le français, l'anglais, l'espagnol et la langue des signes. Comment ça, ça compte pas la langue des signes ?

– On arrive quand ?

Question rituelle que je ne peux pas oublier sous peine de mort par étranglement... quand je suis avec ma famille. Les jumelles me manquent, c'est tellement calme sans elles. Pas de cris d'animaux, pas de bagarres dans la voiture, pas de parodies de chansons, pas de jeu débile qui nous fait tous rire, rien du tout. Et sans mon frère, pas d'imitations ou de grimaces complètement hallucinantes non plus.

Sans eux, pas de dispute pour telle ou telle console, pas de «Qui c'est qui t'a envoyé un message ?» ou de «Tu fais quoi ?». Pas d'insultes, pas de fous rires, pas de délire complètement stupide. C'est quand même dingue, le nombre de choses qu'on peut faire en voiture.

Non, je ne suis pas en train de nier le fait que ma famille me manque un peu. Absolument pas. C'est juste que je pense à autre chose.

Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que tout le monde est devenu bien silencieux, dans cette 306. On s'est tous calmés d'un coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

– Dans une vingtaine de minutes, petite.

– Ok, merci.

Le dialogue de la mort. L'ambiance est redevenue un peu... froide, on va dire. Lavi regarde, ou plutôt photographie mentalement le paysage, Sven se concentre sur sa conduite et Georges sur son itinéraire. C'est pas que je m'emmerde, mais... en fait, si. Bah, j'ai qu'à poser quelques questions à Rei, ça m'occupera.

– Sympa de te rappeler de mon existence. ironise l'arme.

Ah, je crois qu'elle est vexée. C'est vrai que je l'ai un peu oubliée, pendant le voyage.

– Non, tu crois ?

C'est fou ce qu'elle me ressemble. Je ferais exactement la même chose à sa place. Sauf que j'aurais pensé à me faire remarquer avant, en faisant une connerie par exemple.

– Ouais, mais essaye de le faire en étant immatérielle, tu vas rire. grince-t-elle.

Pas bête. Bon, il va falloir que je présente mes excuses à mon Innocence, et que je pense à lui dire d'éviter de lire dans mes pensées. Pour la deuxième partie, faudra attendre un peu. je préfère qu'elle joue la télépathe plutôt que de devoir poser mes questions à voix haute. Déjà, la lecture de pensées. Comment ça se fait que pendant un instant, j'ai eu accès à celle de Lavi ?

– Tu t'es jamais dit que c'est plus facile d'imiter quelqu'un que tu comprends ? En fait, c'est juste un effet secondaire, tous ceux qui ont eu des Innocences comme moi ont eu ce pouvoir. Je te préviens tout de suite, c'est pas contrôlable. N'essaye même pas de le faire volontairement, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir à quoi ressemble les pensées d'un certain Yuu. Mais si c'est pas possible, c'est sûrement pour éviter ce genre de problèmes. C'est vrai que connaître les secrets des gens...

Enfin bref. J'aurais une autre question : pourquoi j'ai vu des compatibles en rêve ? J'ai rien demandé à personne, et je me retrouve avec des rêves bizarres dès que je m'endors. Du coup, j'ai presque peur de fermer les yeux.

– Ah, ça c'est ma faute. J'ai pas fait attention, tu es venue avec moi quand je rendais visite à mes frères et sœurs. Promis, ça n'arrivera plus.

Je me disais aussi, ça m'était jamais arrivé avant... assez récemment en fait, le moment depuis lequel ma vie est devenue complètement dingue. Notamment grâce à quelques trucs totalement impossibles.

Bon, j'ai plus de questions maintenant. Je crois que je vais me contenter de dormir un peu sur l'épaule de mon voisin, épaule qui a l'air très confortable. Puisque Rei dit que je risque plus de faire des rencontres bizarres...

* * *

><p>(1) Lavi = Rabi = Rabbit.<p>

(2) Grand quiz du paragraphe : à qui appartiennent ces regards ? Un indice : un roux, un blond et un brun.

(3) Aucun nom ne lui allait, alors j'ai décidé qu'il prendrait un nom commençant par G choisi au hasard. La machine a café était à côté, et par association d'idées...

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini. Pour les curieux, abattre l'Hydre de Lerne était l'un des douze travaux d'HerculeHéraclès. Parce que forcément, les monstres mythologiques sont toujours les ennemis à éliminer de toute urgence... Bref, on va pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

Review ? Les critiques, c'est bien aussi...


	6. Discussions

Bonjour ^^ Si si, cette fic a repris. Je ne pensais pas recommencer, mais finalement si. Seulement, je poste plus tard que je ne le pensais parce que les quelques chapitres déjà écrits ont été supprimés par mon frère ToT

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **D Gray man et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Moira, Rhia', Sven et Georges sont à moi (mais je les prête volontiers quand on me le demande poliment).

* * *

><p>Dans la vie, il y a plusieurs types de personnes. Je n'en citerai que deux : les menteurs et les naïfs. Rei fait partie de cette première catégorie, et moi de la seconde, ce qui me fait royalement chier. D'ailleurs, si je l'attrape, elle va en entendre parler. Normalement, ces rêves à la con avec des gens, ils auraient dû s'arrêter ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est recommencer à faire des rêves bizarres, illogiques et délirants. Vous allez pas me dire que c'est trop demander, quand même !<p>

– Je voulais te parler, mais apparemment ça te dérange. fait une voix dans mon dos.

Oui, ça me dérange. Et pas qu'un peu. Pour le moment, je suis occupée à râler et à trouver une insulte correcte pour mon Innocence, alors j'aimerais au moins être tranquille.

…

Une petite seconde, je crois que je viens de penser à voix haute. Ce qui expliquerait que le silence soit légèrement inconfortable et que je sente une vague d'ondes négatives dans mon dos. Bon, on va commencer par se retourner, et après j'aviserai.

Tiens, Miss Mes-yeux-sont-plus-noirs-que... que... enfin bref, la fille aux yeux très, très sombres. Elle m'avait pas manqué, celle-là.

– Bon, tu veux bien m'écouter maintenant ? J'ai autre chose à faire, après.

– Oui chef, à vos ordres chef.

Décidément, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Ce qui veut dire que le naturel est un cheval. Ou un poney ?

Avec un regard noir, ou plutôt encore plus noir que d'habitude, mais de toute façon on s'en fiche, ma nouvelle amie me désigne une chaise.

– Assieds-toi et laisse-moi parler, sinon tu finiras sur un fauteuil roulant. C'est bien compris ?

Je me demande comment une fille comme ça pourrait s'arranger pour exécuter cette menace. Bon, dans le doute, on va se calmer. Des fois qu'elle ait des amis, de la famille ou autre un peu trop baraqués et complètement humains...

– Ok.

– Bon, tu es venue ici parce que je t'ai appelée, et pas pour une histoire d'Innocence. Mon premier appel a été parasité, donc tu es repartie trop vite.

Je m'en rappelle, c'est le moment juste après que je me sois pris un obus dans la jambe !

– Je t'ai fait venir parce que tu vas devoir rassembler les exorcistes. poursuit-elle.

C'est bien la peine de m'empêcher de dormir pour un truc qu'on m'a déjà dit. Si j'avais su, je serais pas venue. Enfin, si j'avais eu le choix, surtout.

Vu la vague d'ondes meurtrières, j'ai encore pensé à voix haute. Tant pis. Heureusement, une question intelligente me vient à l'esprit.

– Pourquoi moi ?

– Tu as le traducteur. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Associé au GPS, ça va être facile. assène-t-elle.

D'où elle connaît Georges, celle-là ?

– Au fait, vu que tu as oublié... Je suis Moira.

J'ai l'impression que ses yeux crachent des rayons laser. Et que lesdits rayons laser hésitent actuellement entre me découper en tranches ultra-fines ou voir à l'intérieur de ma petite personne. Flippant.

– Rhia'.

– Ce n'est même pas ton vrai nom. Enfin, fais comme tu veux. Et ne me cherche pas, je viendrai bien assez tôt.

Et Moira fait un petit geste de la main, suivi d'un grand sourire narquois. J'aime pas ça. Mais alors vraiment pas.

– Un dernier détail : le destin est ma spécialité.

Putain, je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'elle qu'il recommence à faire noir !

* * *

><p>Il pleut. Les yeux fermés, bien installée contre mon rouquin préféré, j'écoute l'averse. Une belle musique, je trouve. Je crois que je vais rester comme ça encore un peu. Jusqu'à être grillée, on va dire. Rei et mon coup de gueule attendront.<p>

– Mon épaule est confortable ?

Déjà ? Je me relève à regret. C'est agréable, de dormir contre l'archiviste junior, surtout quand il commence à faire sombre, comme maintenant. J'ai dû dormir un moment, on est en fin d'après-midi.

Enfin, on s'en fiche. Visiblement, aucune trace de Rei. Où elle est passée, celle-ci ?

– Très. Tu devrais te reconvertir en oreiller. je plaisante.

Pile à ce moment, mon estomac décide de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. _Bruyamment. _

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'étonne Sven.

Il ne prend pas la peine de se retourner. Tant mieux, il conduit ! Et en plus, comme ça, je ne le vois pas en train de rire. Pas comme mon voisin, qui sait très bien ce qui a produit ce bruit. Avec Allen, il doit y être habitué. Mon regard menaçant a l'air de l'amuser plus qu'autre chose, en plus. C'est pas juste !

– Contrairement à toi, lapin débile, j'ai pas eu le temps de manger. je bougonne.

– Alors on y va ! sourit le blond. Moi aussi, je commence à avoir faim.

– Faites comme vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi. Sven n'a pas mis mes cartes à jour, et je n'en ai aucune qui soit assez précise pour vous amener à un restaurant. soupire Georges.

Bon, on va faire sans lui, alors. Après vérification, je connais ce coin de la ville. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de trucs corrects, c'est à dire ni fermés, ni dégueulasses, ni sujets à des enquêtes sanitaires. Je consulte ma petite carte mentale, qui m'indique trois endroits dans lesquels j'ai pu manger sans trop de problème. Oui, mais non. Il y a une enquête pour meurtre dans l'un, alors plus que deux...

– Vous avez le choix : chinois ou Mac do. je propose.

– Va pour le Mac do. décide le blond après un moment de silence.

Mon estomac l'approuve. Les deux autres se mettent à rire.

– Rho, c'est bon !

Le reste du trajet, assez court, je le passe à expliquer des choses. Le chemin pour le géant, le principe du fast food pour le roux. Qui se met à me parler de la Rome antique (1). Bon, pourquoi pas après tout.

Bizarrement, il n'y a pas grand-monde. On se garde facilement devant l'entrée, tout en discutant. C'est ce que j'appelle une soirée qui commence bien.

Mon ventre fait encore des siennes. Du coup, c'est en riant et en se chamaillant joyeusement qu'on est rentrés. Ou plutôt qu'on obéit à l'appel de la bouffe. Manger !

* * *

><p>– Tu vas pouvoir manger tout ça, gamine ?<p>

Le suédois a l'air un peu choqué. Normal, vu la quantité de nourriture que je compte fermement engloutir : assez de hamburgers pour couvrir la table, même en faisant des piles. Et bien sûr, les frites qui vont avec. En temps normal, j'aurais _peut-être _réussi à en avaler deux, à condition d'avoir très faim, alors que là, ça me suffira à peine. C'est pas toujours drôle d'être symbiotique.

– T'as rien vu, Sven. Après, si ça se trouve, j'aurai encore faim. je l'informe avec un demi-sourire.

Le roux sourit devant l'air ahuri de l'homme avant de piocher quelques frites.

– Tu ressembles un peu à Allen, tu sais ? Mais comparée à lui, tu es petite joueuse.

– Normalement, je mange pas pour dix à la base.

– C'est une information intéressante. Tu en as d'autres pour moi ? demande-t-il, charmeur.

– Tais-toi et mange, lapin débile.

Sur ces sages paroles, je me concentre sur le tas de nourriture, qui m'implore de le manger. C'est pas du tout équilibrée et certainement pas diététique, mais je m'en fous. Bon appétit !

Mes menus disparaissent très vite, à la grande surprise du blond et à l'indifférence totale du borgne, qui est habitué à pire. En fait, moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus une miette. Et comme je l'avais dit, j'ai encore faim.

– Encore ?!

– Je suis symbiotique, alors je mange.

– Comment ça ? demande le blond.

– Les symbiotiques ont une arme dans le corps, qui y puise directement son énergie, donc ils ont besoin de plus de nourriture que les autres. lui apprend Lavi.

Il se débrouille très bien pour les explications, mine de rien. Je crois que je ne vais pas ajouter à sa petite description le fait que ma durée de vie, même si je remportais tous mes combats sans une seule égratignure, vient de diminuer fortement d'un seul coup. D'abord parce que c'est pas rassurant, et ensuite parce que je ne suis pas censée le savoir.

* * *

><p>Ha ha. Très drôle. Vous savez que dans les histoires écrites par des fans, le grand trip des auteurs est de mettre deux personnages qui sont amoureux en secret l'un de l'autre ou qui se détestent cordialement dans un même lit parce que l'hôtel est complet ? Dans la réalité, c'est pas mieux. Le seul hôtel sur les trois de la ville qui n'est pas complet n'a plus qu'une chambre, pour cause d'événements qui vont durer quelques jours dans la ville. Je me disais aussi que c'était calme, ici. En fait, ils sont tous là-bas !<p>

Je disais donc, il ne reste qu'une chambre. Avec un lit double. Parce que comme par hasard, il n'y a plus que ça. Quand je dis que des fois, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un, quelque part, s'amuse à me causer des tas d'emmerdes à n'en plus finir...

Il va falloir que l'un de nous dorme sur le canapé. Et ces deux crétins vont se proposer, parce que faire dormir une fille sur un canapé est un crime de lèse-macho, euh pardon lèse-majesté.

– Je vais sur le canapé. réagit Lavi.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

– Non.

– Comment ça, non ? fait distraitement le plus vieux de nous trois.

– C'est pas Lavi, ni toi d'ailleurs, qui va sur le canapé. C'est moi, et c'est pas négociable.

Le jeune archiviste me fixe, l'air un peu étonné. Lenalee ne lui a probablement jamais fait un coup pareil, et ne parlons pas de Miranda ou Cloud Nine. L'allemande doit être trop timide, et la maréchale refuserait catégoriquement le canapé.

– Qui veut le mot de passe de la connexion Internet ? demande Sven, probablement histoire de changer de sujet.

– Moi !

Après avoir fouillé dans mon sac, je peux enfin aller sur le net, et surtout pianoter sur mon portable. L'avantage d'un smartphone, c'est qu'il est plus facile à transporter qu'un ordinateur, même portable. Même si mon ordi chéri me manque...

Je vérifie tout de suite mes mails. Rien de bien intéressant : une chaîne débile relayée par un lointain membre de la famille, un spam, un mail de la part d'un ami qui contient plus de fautes que de mots, ce genre de trucs. Jusque là, tout va bien, même si c'est bizarre que personne de ma famille ne m'appelle. Mais bon, peut-être que les jumelles ont caché les portables, téléphones fixes ettout ce qui va avec de tout le monde. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Ensuite, je jette un coup d'œil aux nouvelles. Là, c'est beaucoup moins joyeux. Les disparitions inquiétantes se multiplient, et un rescapé parle de monstres mécaniques. Mauvais, ça. On dirait que l'existence des akumas va être révélée au public, ce qui va engendrer la panique, et les gens vont commencer à se soupçonner les uns les autres quand ils comprendront réellement. Après un moment, les crimes vont augmenter, et le cercle vicieux va s'enclencher... Mécanique, âme et tragédie. Tout ce qu'il faut au Comte.

Non, on arrête avec ce pessimisme. Ça me va pas, et puis c'est chiant. De toute façon, n'importe quel compatible peut détruire les niveaux un, non ? Les niveaux un, ce sont les akumas les plus courant. Alors tout ira bien. Et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'auto-persuasion. Strictement rien.

Bref, je vais reprendre là où j'en étais : internet. Et enlever ces pages de nouvelles déprimantes.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se renseigne le roux.

Heureusement, niveau informatique, je me débrouille. Je peux donc dire sans problème ce que je fais, pourquoi, tout ça. L'archiviste junior est un élève intéressé, il apprend vite. Et bientôt, je le laisse s'amuser un peu avec le portable.

– Bon. Au lit, les enfants.

– Mais Sven ! je gémis.

de quel droit il m'envoie me coucher, d'abord ? C'est pas mon père, nom d'un pékinois anorexique !

– Le film est presque fini. ajoute le rouquin avec des yeux de lapin battu.

– Vous verrez ça demain.

J'aurais jamais cru voir venir le jour où un GPS insiste pour que j'arrête de regarder un film.

– Georges, t'es cruel... Pourquoi tant de haine ?

– On va se lever tôt demain.

Je suis en vacances, j'ai pas envie de me lever tôt... Une seconde, pourquoi ils ont décidé de nous lever tôt, ces deux-là ?

– Pourquoi ? demande Lavi.

Sven se lève avec un grand sourire et se plante devant nous, son GPS dans la main.

– On va avoir du boulot ! Il faut trouver les autres, non ? Il y a un groupe qui se rapproche, et la plupart sont éparpillés dans le monde.

Mon cerveau s'est reconnecté en urgence. QUOI ?

– Ben dis donc, elle est efficace Moira. je murmure.

– Qui ?

– Nan, laisse tomber. j'élude.

Le blond hausse les épaules, puis fait quelque chose avec son appareil. Et comme il est face à moi, j'ai rien vu. Hm...

– J'ai localisé quatre anglais, enfin du Royaume-Uni, dont deux qui vont bientôt arriver en France, vu leur itinéraire. Il y a aussi deux français, un allemand, un portugais, un norvégien, un russe, un américain, un canadien, deux japonais et un australien. Sans compter les deux voyageurs. Pour le moment, on va vers la région parisienne, ensuite on ira vers la Bretagne. Sauf si on croise les deux anglais sur le parcours. Enfin, là, je n'ai cité que les compatibles normaux, il y a aussi les points plus sombres comme celui de Lavi qui sont répartis un peu partout. Et je ne vous parle pas de la poignée d'Innocences, ce n'est pas mieux...

Georges, quand il fait les choses, il ne les fait pas à moitié. Plutôt aux trois quarts. Enfin, ça fait un moment que je rêve d'aller au Japon ou aux États-Unis, ça va être intéressant !

– Et les Innocences ?

Lavi pose toujours de bonnes questions. Vraiment, ce mec est un génie.

– On se débrouillera en chemin. Mais allez dormir, d'accord ?

– Oui chef !

J'ai vraiment hâte. Bientôt, on va aller chercher les autres !

* * *

><p>(1) Thermopolium. Comme quoi, on n'a rien inventé...<p>

* * *

><p>Un chapitre assez léger pour commencer. Pour pouvoir poster plus régulièrement, je ferai des chapitres plus courts. Ah, et il y aura différents genres par la suite, pas forcément que de l'humour.<p>

Rhia' *le scénario à la main* : Mais t'es horrible ! Snif...

L : Moi, horrible ? Non, pas du tout...

Lavi *regarde le scéna'* : Tiens, elle est plus sympa avec moi. Toi, tu...

L *bâillonne le roux* : Mais chut ! Vous allez les spoiler !

Review ?


	7. Fatal error

Bonjour ^^

Je n'avais pas prévu de poster aussi vite (par rapport à mon rythme normal de travail...), mais c'est fait. Tant qu'on a l'inspiration, autant en profiter !

**Disclaimer : **Rhia' et Sven sont à moi, J-chan à une amie. D Gray man appartient toujours à Katsura Hoshino.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je me réveille en pleurant. Imaginez avoir passé des heures à voir une personne courir dans des bois déformés qui feraient bien dans un film d'horreur, pour se faire tuer par des monstres. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé pendant des heures. J'ai vu la mort de Tony, au moins un million de fois. Toujours un peu différente. Des fois, J-chan y était. D'autres fois, non. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.<p>

Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, ça n'aurait pas dû me faire grand-chose. C'est tout le problème : ça n'aurait pas _dû. _Mais là, j'ai juste... je ne sais même pas. Est-ce que j'ai peur ? Est-ce que c'est de la tristesse ? Je n'ai jamais su décrypter mes propres émotions. Imiter les autres, c'est tout ce que je sais faire.

C'est quand même triste. Je peux regarder des films d'horreur bien gores ou autres trucs charmants sans la moindre peur, mais je suis terrifiée par un simple cauchemar. Lamentable.

Je ne peux pas rester là. C'est pas possible. Étouffer dans le noir, à quelques mètres des autres, ça m'avancerait à rien. Pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps non plus, remarque. J'ai déjà assez chaud comme ça, si en plus je pleure, je vais être déshydratée et avoir encore plus de problèmes... Une pâle tentative de se changer les idées ? Où ça ?

J'attrape les affaires posées juste à côté et me change rapidement. Heureusement, même dans le noir, je me change sans trop de difficulté. Parce que le remplaçant de mon ordi, autrement dit mon téléphone, indique environ trois heures et demi. Lavi et Sven risqueraient de ne pas trop aimer qu'on les réveille aussi tôt sans raison. Je prends mon portable -le code de la porte est noté dessus- et pars le plus discrètement possible.  
>Mission réussie, la porte s'est refermée avec un tout petit clac et je n'ai pas provoqué de catastrophe, ni la moindre pollution sonore. J'avance dans le couloir en faisant attention : pas d'obstacle, une lumière très faible mais suffisante pour voir où on met les pieds. Et surtout, pas un chat. Bref, c'est tranquille. En même temps, vu l'heure, c'est un peu normal.<p>

En marchant un peu au hasard, j'arrive en bas de l'hôtel. Je sors, traverse le parking et suis la route un moment. Ne pas réfléchir, juste agir. C'est tout ce qui compte : un pas après l'autre, le vent sur le visage, en ne prêtant aucune attention aux quelques voitures qui défilent sur le goudron noir. Les rares lumières des lampadaires pas très loin, le trottoir désert, le chat qui s'enfuit sous une voiture : la vie d'un quartier sans histoire dans une ville calme, quand le soleil est couché depuis longtemps. C'est reposant.

Je finis par m'arrêter dans un parc, sur un banc. Les arbres se dressent devant moi, un vieux bateau flotte à côté. Enfin, quand je dis bateau, je parle d'un bateau de bac à sable dans lequel les jumelles se seraient poursuivies en courant. Non, je ne devrais pas penser à elles. Sinon, je vais m'inquiéter, et c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Ni pour mon calme tout juste retrouvé après cette petite balade, ni pour... enfin bref, on s'en fiche.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce genre de situation, vous ? En tout cas, perso, je chante. Mais quelle chanson serait la plus adaptée ? Hum. On va dire Paradichlorobenzene pour commencer, ensuite on verra. Ça tombe bien, j'ai l'air dans la tête.

– Un petit concert nocturne ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? plaisante une voix à proximité, à peine la chanson entamée.

Je pensais avoir été discrète. La preuve que non. Sans répondre, je fixe l'arrivant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, à une heure pareille ? demande mon public improvisé en s'asseyant à son tour sur le banc.

– Et toi ?

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas tardé à s'enfuir.

Je soupire doucement. Apparemment, Lavi a l'ouïe encore plus fine que ce que je pensais. Pas de chance pour moi.

– Tu sais, c'est humain. continue le roux devant mon silence. Si tu veux...

– Bookman junior.

Ces deux mots, je ne voulais pas les prononcer, encore moins sur ce ton accusateur. C'est sorti tout seul, mais ce petit rappel a au moins le mérite de faire taire le borgne. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je veux juste être seule.

– Désolée.

– Pas grave.

Le silence revient et s'installe, pas très confortable. Un ange passe, puis un deuxième, et le reste de la fratrie se casse la gueule sur mes genoux sous l'œil effaré de mon voisin.

– On rentre ?

– Vas-y sans moi. Je reviens dans un moment.

Il se lève, sourit et part les mains dans les poches. Je le regarde partir tranquillement, un peu avachie sur mon banc. Même avec aussi peu de lumière, j'arrive à voir sa silhouette s'éloigner sans se presser. La tête renversée en arrière, j'arrête d'observer mon collègue. Il n'y a rien. Alors je me redresse et continue ma chanson.

Une note après l'autre. Sans chercher un sens. Pas de chien ni de chat ici, contrairement à la chanson, encore moins de café. Juste une fille paumée et une mélodie. Des larmes, aussi.

Paradichlorobenzene.

* * *

><p>Au matin, ma petite déprime pratiquement oubliée, je prends une douche pendant que les autres se réveillent. J'ai eu un peu... chaud, après être tombée sur quelques niveaux un. C'est bizarre, depuis que Lavi a débarqué chez moi, je passe mon temps à courir, me battre et manquer de me faire tuer.<p>

Je dis ça, mais j'adore. C'est vrai, entre une vie chiante où il ne se passe jamais rien et une vie comme celle-ci, je choisis la deuxième.

Ou plus exactement, la deuxième possibilité m'est tombée dessus et maintenant, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Enfin bref, on s'en fout. Pour le moment, on va juste aller chercher nos futurs collègues. Les deux anglais se sont arrêtés à Paris chez un autre compatible, c'est l'idéal !

Les cheveux humides -ils m'énervent un peu à être aussi longs, je crois que je vais les couper-, je sors et m'habille. Et comme l'eau, ça sèche, je libère la salle de bain sans plus attendre. Bon, ok, c'est plutôt parce que j'ai faim.

– Sven, il reste quoi ?

– De quoi nourrir tout l'étage, sers-toi.

Un peu plus tard, tout en suivant sagement un blond en état de choc (« Elle a tout mangé... Tout... ») et en discutant avec un rouquin, je consulte Georges. Oui, le GPS. Le géant a accepté de me prêter son appareil donc je peux jou... l'utiliser. Un lapsus ? Je n'en vois aucun. Vous avez peut-être besoin de lunettes.

On range nos affaires dans le coffre, on s'installe, on s'attache, comme des gens normaux. Je réprime un sourire. Ces derniers jours, ma vie hésite entre le totalement surréaliste et le totalement banal. Manque plus qu'en arrivant, on tombe face à une armée d'Akumas et qu'on trouve ceux qu'on cherche _après_ avoir détruit tout ce beau monde.

Ouais, vu ma chance, je vais me taire. On sait jamais.

– Vous en avez pour cinq heures de trajet. commente sobrement Georges en affichant une carte.

C'est moi ou sa voix est plus faible qu'avant ?

– Ça, c'est la version sans pause et sans embouteillage, hein ? je demande.

– Oui.

Plus laconique, tu meurs. On l'a connu plus bavard.

– Vous avez encore des embouteillages, à cette époque ? relève Lavi, mi-amusé mi-étonné.

– C'est triste, mais c'est la vie. soupire Sven.

Ce qui déclenche un énorme fou rire. Enfin, chez moi, parce que les autres me regardent une fois de plus de travers. Ok, je suis la reine des mauvais jeux de mot.

Sans m'en préoccuper, je sors mon portable et propose un film à Lavi. C'est parti !

* * *

><p>Je relève la tête de mon troisième film en entendant le conducteur jurer. Pour ce que j'ai vu, Sven a plutôt bon caractère, donc c'est un peu bizarre. Enfin, pas plus que le flingue bien au chaud dans sa voiture.<p>

– Un problème ? réagit le lapin.

– Oui : je suis un imbécile. Georges ne va pas tarder à s'éteindre.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran. Effectivement,, d'après l'avertissement qui s'affiche, notre cher tas de plastique n'a plus beaucoup d'énergie.

On est dans la merde.

– Georges, donne-nous l'adresse.

Le borgne ne fait pas dans la délicatesse : il demande, point. Pas très poli, mais c'est pas comme si on avait le temps.

Le GPS obéit : il affiche sur son écran l'adresse des compatibles. Apparemment, il ne peut plus parler. Plus assez de batterie, sûrement.

– Rue du Cherche-Midi ? Bon, on y va.

Et on fonce tête baissée vers l'inconnu. Ou plutôt dans Paris, mais c'est pareil. Vous avez une idée de la taille de cette ville ? On pourrait y passer des jours !

Une bonne heure après être arrivés dans la capitale, il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence : Sven est perdu, et nous avec. La ville du XXIème siècle n'est pas celle du XIXème, donc Lavi ne peut pas nous aider, et je ne suis venue que deux fois. En résumé, une fois de plus, on est dans la merde.

Attends, c'est pas possible. Si ?

– Sven ! Tourne à gauche !

Et si. J'ai trouvé la rue du Cherche-Midi, il fallait juste ne pas chercher à quatorze heures. Hum.

On n'y croyait plus. Le blond met un peu plus le bazar en tournant sans prévenir, se fait insulter par ceux de derrière et, ô miracle, trouve une place pour se garer.

– Pas mal, petite. reconnaît-il. Maintenant, on cherche l'immeuble.

C'est à ce moment que les choses commencent à sérieusement déraper. Quelques secondes plus tôt, on était dans une rue animée, avec beaucoup de monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, chaos total. Hurlements de panique, obus qui volent, foule en panique.  
>Les Akumas débarquent d'un coup. Une embuscade, probablement.<p>

J'active mon Innocence d'un coup, en version portable. Lavi sort son maillet et le fait grossir. Sven part, puisqu'il est incapable de nous aider. J'espère qu'il va se cacher.

– Rhia'...

Rei ? Pourquoi t'es aussi pâle ?

– Il y a environ deux cent Akumas, là. Dont une bonne quinzaine de niveaux deux et un niveau trois.

– Oh putain. je jure.

Elle a une bonne, très bonne raison de pas être très à l'aise. Je transmets l'info à Lavi, puis on arrête de réfléchir. On se contente de cogner et de protéger les civils qui n'ont pas encore fui. C'est assez difficile, parce que tout le monde court partout et ça entrave nos mouvements.

Quand une nouvelle vague arrive, toujours constituée de niveaux un, la situation empire. Pratiquement tous ceux qui ont le malheur de passer dans le coin de de ne pas avoir d'Innocence sont tués, à commencer par les flics, pompiers, et de manière générale tous ceux qui viennent pour aider. Il y a beaucoup de gaz et de poussière dans le coin. Plus il y a de morts, moins on peut secourir les autres, un vrai cercle vicieux. Le seul point positif est qu'on a pas encore de niveaux deux ou trois à combattre.

Rectificatif, le roux vient d'en détruire deux. Des niveaux deux, je veux dire. Jusque là, tout va bien. Et d'autres niveaux deux sont arrivés : il les a encore éliminés sans trop de problème. Je lui tourne le dos, pour me concentrer sur mon travail.

– Mauvais plan, Rhia'. m'avertit mon double.

Quelque chose ne va pas tarder à arriver, je le sens. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas le niveau trois, sans quoi on est mal.

Un... karatéka ? L'un des akumas qui arrive en renfort est un karatéka géant. Son kimono est blanc sale, un peu déchiré, et laisse voir des plaques de métal sur son torse. Bizarre.

Je me tourne vers Lavi. Et là, l'avertissement de mon arme prend tout son sens : il me tourne le dos et il est occupé. Oh merde.

Celui qui est en kimono se met à rire en me voyant et m'attrape sans le moindre problème. Je me débats. Coups de pied, de maillet, de poing, morsures, rien ne le fait réagir. Il est bien plus fort que moi. Quelque chose me dit que ça, ça va pas tarder à être mauvais pour ma santé.

Je me relâche une toute petite seconde, épuisée :il en profite pour me tordre le bras violemment. Je comprends ce qu'il fait : il veut me casser le bras, probablement pour me mettre hors combat et m'achever sans être touché par l'Innocence. Ou alors c'est juste un sadique.

- Combien de temps vont mettre tes os à céder, à ton avis ? me souffle la machine à l'oreille.

Au début, je n'ai pas trop mal. Puis la pression augmente petit à petit. De plus en plus. C'est vraiment douloureux. Quand mon bras est sur le point de se briser, je crie. J'ai peur, quelqu'un veut ma peau, ses ongles en métal s'enfoncent dans mon corps... J'ai des tas de raisons de crier. Et il rit, il rit...

Lavi se retourne et remarque enfin ce qui se passe. Il arrive après avoir achevé les quelques niveaux un qui restaient. J'ai comme l'impression que la machine s'est amusée avec moi par pur sadisme, parce qu'elle me lâche tout de suite en voyant un adversaire plus intéressant. Humiliant, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Une autre vague de niveaux un arrive. Le roux me fait signe de m'en occuper, et se charge du psychopathe en blanc.

Après, je deviens incapable de décrire précisément ce qui se passe. Je m'occupe des niveaux un, qui sont très nombreux, je manque plusieurs fois de me prendre quelques obus, et c'est à peu près tout. Jusqu'au moment où la vague de niveaux un est détruite elle aussi. Je retourne alors près de Lavi, et je remarque quelque chose d'étrange. Il ne bouge pas comme il devrait.

Son bras ! Il forme un angle pas normal, comme si... Cassé, c'est sûr. Et si Lavi a un bras cassé, il doit avoir d'autres blessures. Merde. C'est pas le moment...

Le borgne lance un Hiban avec difficulté, carbonisant un niveau deux. Le trois explose en même temps, très affaibli. Reste quelques niveaux deux. Je lance moi aussi un sceau de feu, et le problème est réglé. Lavi, qui est bien amoché et plus du tout sous adrénaline, commence à s'appuyer sur moi. On dirait bien qu'il n'est plus vraiment en état de se battre. C'est déjà pas mal qu'il ait tenu jusque là sans aide. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux, ces akumas.

– Vérifie si d'autres akumas se cachent près d'ici. ordonne Rei.

Tiens, elle a décidé de se remettre à parler ? En combat, ma chère décolorée la ferme, alors maintenant, elle a presque l'air d'humeur bavarde.

Je fais basculer mon arme en mode portable. On va bientôt savoir si Lavi pourra se reposer... Un bruit totalement déplacé me fait relever la tête. Un bruit annonciateur d'ennuis.

Les hurlements d'une meute de loups, en plein jour, dans la plus grande ville de France. Des niveaux deux qui se rapprochent, alors que notre petit groupe est proche de ses limites.

Help ?

* * *

><p>Rhia' : Mon auteure devient méchante avec moi T-T<p>

L : T'as lu le script, tu veux que ce soit pire ?

Rhia' : ... Tu crois vraiment que tu pourrais faire pire ?

L : Je peux toujours essayer.

Review ?


	8. Proie

Bonjour !

Ce chapitre là-non plus n'est pas très joyeux (j'y peux rien, il faut faire avancer l'histoire). Rhia' va en prendre plein la tête, bien plus que dans les autres.

Sinon, une petite nouvelle : pas de chapitre pendant juillet, je serai en vacances et rien ne dit que j'aurai Internet. Mais je travaillerai quand même sur le suivant, Sentence.

**Disclaimer : **D Gray man appartient à Katsura Hoshino. J-chan est un emprunt à une amie, Rhia' est à moi.

* * *

><p>Des fois, j'ai l'impression que l'Univers m'en veut. Quand j'ai perdu mes clés alors que je dois partir en cours dans trois minutes, quand mes appareils électroniques déconnent alors que j'en ai absolument besoin, quand ma chère famille arrive enfin à la fermer pour me laisser dormir en paix et que les voisins décident de faire la fête pile à ce moment, par exemple.<p>

Ou alors quand je dois porter à moitié un ami couvert de sang et de blessures, un bras cassé, qui va pas tarder à s'évanouir, et qu'on risque de se faire tuer par des machines vivantes. Ouais, je sais, c'est pas cool. D'autant plus que l'ami en question, en plus d'être super sympa, est beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi en destruction d'Akumas, et qu'il en reste encore une petite vingtaine dehors -d'akumas, pas d'amis-, dont trois niveaux deux.

– Ça va, lapin débile ?

– Oui. sourit le borgne. J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va.

Il est pas possible. Même dans une situation pareille, il faut absolument qu'il dise qu'il ne sent rien, tout ça. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi l'infirmière en chef de l'Ordre est un peu désespérée, en fait. Les exorcistes sont visiblement incapables de comprendre que moins on est blessé, mieux c'est.

– Abruti. je marmonne, la gorge serrée.

– Je sais.

Il se tait. Sa respiration se fait plus lente, et finalement je suis obligée de le porter complètement. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et à mon humble avis il est tombé dans les pommes. Ou alors c'est bien imité.

– Faut toujours qu'il en fasse trop, celui-là. je grommelle.

Bon, en attendant, récapitulons : je suis seule, Lavi est hors-jeu, Sven a disparu. Le dernier point est plutôt rassurant : il devait se cacher, il l'a fait. Par contre, les deux premiers ne m'aident pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

– Tu m'étonnes. commente sombrement Rei. Tu as le choix entre te planquer et risquer de te faire tuer ou y aller et te faire tuer.

Sans écouter le commentaire un peu trop pessimiste mais malheureusement réaliste de mon arme, je cherche un coin pour y laisser le roux. C'est assez hallucinant de voir cette rue, pleine de monde quelques minutes plus tôt, aussi vide. Pas un chat, pas un être humain, rien. Quelques machines, des débris, et c'est tout. Enfin, quand je dis machines, je ne parle pas de machines du genre « Oh, un humain ! Tuons-le ! », mais de celles qu'on utilise dans la vie courante.

Les hurlements des loups se rapprochent. Je choisis un bâtiment au hasard, entre dans un appartement et laisse le roux sur un lit. L'endroit est poussiéreux, mais les machines ne viendront pas le chercher dans un endroit où leurs congénères ont déjà tué tout ce qui bougeait. Enfin, j'espère.

Sur cette note joyeuse, autant parler de la situation : en gros, Lavi est blessé assez gravement, on n'a pas de médecin disponible, je suis seule et il reste assez de niveaux deux pour me démolir sans le moindre problème. Trop génial.

– Dis-le directement, on est dans la merde. balance Rei.

C'est drôle, elle a la même tête que mes sœurs quand elles ont vraiment peur. Presque impassible, avec ce léger tic au niveau de l'œil gauche. Pourtant, de mon côté, ça va.

– Idiote ! Tu te dopes à l'adrénaline, ou quoi ? Tu vas mourir si tu y vas ! Mourir ! Tu m'entends ?

Je soupire, devant les yeux furieux de l'arme. Apparemment, il va falloir lui expliquer. Sa télépathie est en plein bug, ou quoi ?

– J'ai épuisé ma capacité à vraiment flipper, là. Trop de choses en pas assez de temps, peut-être. Ou alors après le psychopathe en kimono, je suis en état de choc. Va savoir. Mais qui va y aller si j'y vais pas ?

Mon double me fusille du regard. Elle n'a aucun argument pour me contrer, on dirait. Tant mieux pour moi. Ou tant pis, on verra bien. Je préfère la première hypothèse, en fait.

– Tu peux encore fuir. Aller chercher de l'aide. suggère-t-elle.

– Nan. Trop tard. Et puis l'aide de qui, d'abord ? Les autres sont hors-jeu, ceux qu'on cherche n'ont pas forcément pas d'arme utilisable et il n'y a pas d'autres compatibles dans le coin.

Malgré les protestations de Rei, je sors du petit refuge. Refuge ? Non. Pas vraiment. Dans un refuge, on est en sécurité. Là, c'était plutôt une cachette. Passons.

Je trouve rapidement un petit nid de niveaux un. Grâce aux quelques conseils que le roux a eu le temps de me donner, je suis un peu moins nulle en combat, juste assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de l'aide de mon arme ou d'un coéquipier pour ne pas mourir, réduite en poussière.

Feinte, esquive, je me croirais presque dans un jeu vidéo. D'ailleurs, les nombreuses heures passées dessus ne sont pas complètement inutiles, en fin de compte.

L'un des niveaux un tente de m'envoyer des obus. Il se prend un maillet en pleine gueule et explose. Un autre essaye sur ma droite. Je m'aplatis au sol, puis lance un Hiban. Plusieurs sont grillés d'un coup. Un autre, et il n'en reste plus que deux. Qui ne tardent pas à rejoindre leurs petits camarades, après avoir reçu un énorme truc en pleine face.

Ils font pitié, ces niveaux un. Pas capables de comprendre que quand on les attaque, il vaut mieux s'enfuir ou au moins éviter le coup. Ok, ça m'arrange, mais c'est pas une raison. Ils sont vraiment trop... trop cons. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon de faire ça... Presque addictif.

– Tu te crois dans un jeu vidéo. Tu te crois dans un _putain de jeu vidéo._ Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ?

Rei hurle la dernière phrase. Je crois qu'elle est en colère, ce qui m'embête un peu, dans la mesure où elle gueule très fort. J'ai mal à la tête, maintenant.

– Eh, du calme.

– Du calme ? elle répète, hystérique. Tu me demandes de me calmer ? Mais est-ce que tu réalises que je m'inquiète pour toi ? Tu as failli recevoir des obus ou être réduite en miettes des centaines de fois, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué ! Arrête les conneries pour aujourd'hui !

Interrompant le petit discours de mon arme, les loups se remettent à hurler. Bien trop près à mon goût. Génial.

– Ils arrivent... murmure-t-elle, terrifiée.

Merci Captain Obvious, mais j'avais compris toute seule.

Trois secondes plus tard, la meute se montre. Donc je vais résumer la situation : je suis toujours toute seule, mais cette fois, face à trois Akumas. Ces chères machines ont décidé de me tomber dessus _en groupe_. Encore mieux, leurs crocs font la taille de mon bras. Ils sont énormes, vraiment. Mais à part ça, ce sont des bêtes magnifiques. Ils ont l'air en pleine forme.

D'après mes quelques connaissances en la matière, ce sont des loups gris modèle géant. Ah, et ces bêtes-là, enfin le modèle normal, ont quarante-deux dents, sans compter que leur mâchoire peut exercer une pression de cent cinquante kilos par centimètre carré (1), donc logiquement, la version Akuma fait encore plus mal. En temps normal, j'adore les animaux, mais je crois que je vais faire une exception juste pour ce petit groupe-là.

– Une proie ! glousse l'un des loups.

Génial. En plus d'être énormes, ils sont cons, et ont bien plus de quarante-deux dents au compteur Pas eu le temps de compter, mais ça se voit. C'est pas bon.

– La ferme ! hurle le plus gros.

Ah non, ils ne sont pas tous cons. C'est peut-être pire, en fait. Un adversaire stupide est plus facile à battre, et j'aurais bien besoin d'un avantage, même tout petit.

Les loups m'encerclent, mais restent pour le moment à distance. Je commence à regretter de m'être moquée des niveaux un : là, c'est à mon tour d'être dans la merde. Et la logique voudrait que je me fasse tailler en pièces. Non ?

On va dire que non. Ou en tout cas, je vais essayer de faire mentir la logique. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, j'en aurai besoin. Ou plus que de la chance, un miracle. Ça m'a l'air un peu compromis, pour le moment, mais on s'en fout. Banzai !

– Rhia', tu vas te faire tuer. Arrête tes conneries... me supplie Rei, au bord des larmes.

Manque de bol, j'ai plus trop le choix. Lavi n'a pas allongé son maillet devant moi, donc je ne peux pas le faire, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Surtout avec les trois loups XXL qui me tournent autour. Ils sont en train de me faire reculer contre un mur, et ils se resserrent de plus en plus. J'ai comme l'impression d'être la prochaine proie qu'ils vont dévorer. Ce qui, vous vous en doutez, ne me dit rien. Mais alors vraiment, vraiment rien.

C'est dans une situation comme celle-là qu'on commence à regretter de ne pas avoir gardé Pan, l'hydre. Il est grand, il a plusieurs têtes et c'est un monstre. Idéal pour filer un coup de main.

Bon, quitte à crever, autant pas le faire tout de suite. Suivie de la décolorée bis, je suis allée me battre contre les bestioles sympathiques qui rêvent de faire de moi leur prochain repas. Au moins, j'ai une arme : un maillet qui change de taille et peut envoyer des flammes. C'est plutôt rassurant. Le feu, ça fait fuir les animaux, non ?

– Ceux-là, à mon avis, ils s'en foutent.

Merci de démolir le peu d'espoir qui me reste, Rei. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. En essayant de ne pas trop y penser, j'envoie un sceau de feu sur les loups.

Un énorme et magnifique serpent de feu attaque les trois bestioles, qui le regardent d'un air très intéressé. Le feu, ils n'ont pas l'air de connaître. Je croise les doigts discrètement pour que ça marche. Non, me convertir à une religion à chaque fois que je suis dans la merde, très peu pour moi. Sinon, depuis le temps, j'aurais fait le tour.

Le serpent en question fonce sur eux. Ils s'ébrouent, le poil un peu roussi, et c'est tout. On dirait bien que mon double avait raison. Je suis vraiment mal barrée, là. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que recevoir sur la tête un maillet plus gros qu'une maison leur fera plus de dégâts.

Tiens ? Le plus grand du lot explose. Bizarre. Je ne l'ai même pas touché, pourtant. Un renfort ?

En voyant les deux autres loups s'immobiliser et regarder quelque chose dans mon dos, je me retourne. Quelque chose me dit que ces deux-là ne vont pas m'attaquer tout de suite.

– Salut, Rhia'.

Les mains dans les poches, J-chan m'observe calmement. Trop, même. Pas comme la fille que je connais. Est-ce que le Noé en elle a déjà tout effacé ?

Je sens son regard parcourir les plaies, les bosses, les bleus et toutes les marques visibles de mes activités ces derniers jours. Et je me contente de la détailler sans dire un mot. Elle est pâle, très pâle. Et maigre, aussi. Comme si elle avait été malade et incapable de manger pendant plusieurs jours. Sans parler de ces croûtes au niveau des lèvres, comme si elle s'était mordue jusqu'au sang.

J-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

On se fixe en silence. Je n'arrive pas à lui poser une seule question. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. L'attaquer ? Je n'en suis pas capable. Mais elle ?

Face à des niveaux deux, j'avais peut-être une chance sur dix mille. Contre des niveaux deux **et** une Noé, je n'en ai strictement aucune. Encore moins si je connais la Noé en question depuis des années.

– Tu aimes mon petit cadeau ? demande la rousse avec un sourire étrange.

Un sourire que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu, alors que ça fait un long, très long moment qu'on se connaît.

– Que...

J'ai la gorge sèche. Complètement sèche. Et la tête tellement vide que je n'arrive même plus à penser. Rei essaye de me parler, mais je ne comprends pas. De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance. On est foutues.

Elle secoue la tête. Tellement plus calme que les dernières fois qu'on s'est parlé. Est-ce que c'est vraiment la cinglée que j'ai toujours connue ? Est-ce que c'est encore... _elle _?

– À la prochaine.

Et ma plus vieille amie tourne le dos et part. Je crois que c'est elle qui a ordonné au plus gros des loups de s'autodétruire. Pourquoi ? Pour me donner une chance de survie ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Ou avec un peu de chance, ça voudrait dire que la J-chan que je connais n'a pas complètement disparu. Autre possibilité, c'est un test et si je survis, elle va me réduire en bouillie elle-même.

– Ne dis pas ça et concentre-toi ! crie mon arme.  
>Mes deux adversaires se reprennent. Un peu comme si on les avait mis sur pause pendant que leur maîtresse était là, et qu'ils venaient d'être remis sur play.<p>

– Chef ! glapit l'un d'eux.

Juste après, ils passent à l'attaque. Encore perturbée, je réagis un tout petit peu trop tard. Juste assez pour éviter le loup le plus enveloppé, mais pas assez pour esquiver les griffes du plus petit.

L'espace d'une seconde, je ne sens rien. Puis une drôle de pensée me vient : _normalement, les loups en meute égorgent leur proie, ils ne se servent pas de leurs griffes _(1)_. _Tout à fait le genre d'information prioritaire qui est censé vous venir dans un moment pareil.

Mon bras droit vole à plusieurs mètres, pendant que la seconde bête est entraînée par son élan. Je commence par ne pas comprendre, avant de réaliser ce qui s'est passé. Non, c'est pas vrai !

Mon bras. Ils m'ont arraché le bras. La douleur arrive d'un coup, sans prévenir. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal. Mon double me soutient, m'empêche de tomber.

Quelqu'un se met à hurler. Je crois que c'est moi.

– Reprends-toi !

Le maillet réapparaît dans ma main gauche. Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues, alors que je me force à me concentrer sur ce qui se passe. J'ai tellement mal... mal à en hurler, ce que j'ai déjà fait d'ailleurs. Sans compter que la situation a empiré : je suis encore plus maladroite de la main gauche, et je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce que je fait, ni même simplement à voir. Ce qui, comme vous vous en doutez, est moyennement pratique. Oui, je sais, c'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, mais on s'en fout.

Rei change de couleur. Elle est carrément blanche. Maintenant, je suis à peu près sûre de crever, et elle le sait. Mais mon arme se tait : ça ne changerait rien.

Une fois de plus, je suis sur le point d'y passer. Mais cette fois, ça m'a tout l'air d'être pour de bon.

* * *

><p>(1) Véridique.<p>

* * *

><p>Rhia' : Urgh. Tu aurais pu modifier cette partie du script, quand même.<p>

L : Nan. Je devais la faire, tu verras bientôt pourquoi.

Rhia' : Ah parce que si je me fais massacrer, c'est pour une bonne raison ?

Lavi : Pour moi, c'est pas une bonne raison...

L : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde lit le scéna' dans mon dos ?

Les deux autres : Parce que c'est le cas ?

L'auteur est actuellement en train de déprimer dans son coin. Pour lui laisser un message, laissez-lui une review.


	9. Sentence

Bonjour !

Eh oui, je suis de retour (depuis peu). Pendant ces vacances, j'ai à peine eu le temps de bosser sur cette fic. Et encore, sur un carnet, parce que je n'avais pas mon ordi. Bref, le plus important, ce que j'ai pu bosser en rentrant. Et même commencer le prochain.

**Disclaimer :** D Gray man appartient toujours à Katsura Hoshino. Mais Rhia' et les nouveaux sont à moi. Sans oublier J-chan, qui appartient à une amie.

* * *

><p>Les loups se rapprochent, les crocs découverts. On dirait des versions canines du chat de Cheshire, dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, que j'ai toujours adoré. Par contre, les loups du Cheshire, j'y suis allergique. Et ce serait vraiment trop bête de finir le parcours ici, aussi près du but.<p>

Je lève mon maillet. L'une des machines me l'arrache d'un coup de patte, arrachant le fil qui relie mon arme à ma main : du sang se met à couler abondamment par ma main gauche, mais je ne sens pratiquement rien. C'est assez étrange comme sensation, mais ça m'arrange.

Ils se rapprochent. Je pourrais caresser leur fourrure en tendant le bras. Le seul qu'ils m'ont laissé, je veux dire.

– Exorciste. ricane le plus bête du lot.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas difficile, il a des yeux énormes. Tellement gros que même en larmes, j'arrive encore à les voir. J'arrive aussi à voir qu'ils jouent avec moi. Ils me tournent autour, me donnent des petits coups de patte ou de griffe. Pas du tout une attitude de loup, ça. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils se prennent pour des chats devant une pelote de laine. Une pelote vivante, à bout de forces et qu'ils déchirent en petits morceaux.

Chaque fois qu'ils me touchent, un peu plus de sang coule. Ah non, pas cette fois, c'est un craquement : ils m'ont cassé des côtes. Oui, j'essaye d'être détachée, mais ça fait un mal de chien. Loup, chien, chat, une vraie ménagerie. Je souris faiblement.

Le maillet revient. Malgré la douleur, je tente une dernière attaque. Mais le coup échoue, et le plus fin m'envoie valser contre un mur. Le choc m'assomme à moitié, un filet de sang coule sur mes yeux. Pas pratique du tout.

Les deux animaux viennent vers moi. Un pas. Encore un pas. Un autre. Je sens leur souffle.

Quelque chose tombe brutalement sur l'un d'eux. Des coups de feu le font exploser. Cross ?

Dans le nuage de fumée qui suit, je ne vois pas ce qui arrive à son congénère, mais je l'entends exploser. Étrange.

Un visage qui semble sourire, mais un peu flou apparaît dans mon choix de vision. Impossible de bien le voir, mais ce n'est ni Lavi ni Sven. Il ou elle a les cheveux bruns.

– Ça va ?

– Impeccable. J'ai l'habitude de me faire arracher des morceaux. je réussis à ironiser.

Le visage en question change. Je n'arrive plus à voir son expression. En tout cas, c'est pas une voix de fille.

– Oh.

La voix change. On dirait bien que celui qui vient de me sauver la peau a remarqué que je ne vais pas très bien. Et là, vu comment c'est parti, ou plutôt vu comment je pisse le sang, je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre Lavi au pays des rêves.

En parlant de lui...

– J'ai un ami blessé pas loin. Dans le bâtiment avec les oiseaux. L'appart' plein de poussière...

J'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. J'ai mal, aussi. Et je suis fatiguée. Tellement fatiguée. Je veux juste dormir très, très longtemps.

* * *

><p>J'ouvre les yeux. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, les pertes de conscience, en ce moment. J'arrête pas de me faire blesser par tout ce qui passe, donc c'est un peu normal, mais c'est embêtant. Surtout si un jour, je tombe dans les pommes alors que mes amis mécaniques sont dans le coin.<p>

– Bonjour. me salue une voix amicale.

Les yeux encore fermés, je sais qu'elle sourit. Certaines personnes sont capables de sourire rien qu'avec leur voix. J'aime bien ces gens-là, alors autant faire un petit effort. J'ouvre les yeux.

Cette fille a définitivement l'apparence d'une fée, comme je les imaginais quand j'étais petite. Un grand sourire, des yeux gris, l'air d'être la personne la plus gentille de l'univers. Et des mèches blondes qui me chatouillent le visage, aussi.

– Salut ! J'ai dormi longtemps ? je lui demande en lui rendant son sourire.

– Non, juste quelques heures. Tu es Rhia', c'est ça ? vérifie l'inconnue.

– Ouais. Et toi ?

– Sylvane.

Un détail, du même type que celui qui a dû alerter le lapin roux quand on s'est rencontrés, me monte au cerveau : comment est-ce qu'elle a appris mon nom ? Et un autre, par la même occasion : où sont Lavi et Sven ?

– Comment tu sais... ? Et les autres, ils sont où ? je m'inquiète en me redressant brutalement.

Sylvane me force à me rallonger, sans cesser de sourire.  
>– Du calme. On a récupéré aussi un géant blond et un roux borgne, si c'est d'eux que tu parles. C'est le géant, Sven je crois, qui m'a dit comment tu t'appelles.<p>

On ?

– Shini ! Maida ! La fille s'est réveillée !

Un mec plutôt grand, avec un sourire un peu bizarre, débarque dans la pièce.

– Bien réveillée, petite kamikaze ?

Le tout dit avec une tête de dingue. De dingue pas méchant, juste complètement délirant. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon grand frère... En plus, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est sa voix que j'ai entendu avant de tomber dans les pommes, donc que c'est probablement lui qui m'a évité de finir en nourriture pour loup.

Après examen, je découvre que ledit grand frère et sauveur est brun, comme moi avant ma transformation, qu'il est habillé en noir et qu'il a une console dans la poche, ce qui est très bon signe.

– Tu pourrais commencer par lui dire bonjour. soupire une voix féminine dans une autre pièce. C'est pas la voix de Sylvane, ça. La preuve, elle est en train de rire devant la tête de martyr de celui qui est entré. Je crois avoir compris qui est le fameux _on_.

– Ah, pardon. Bonjour. fait le phénomène en me tendant une main.

Je lui serre la main machinalement, avant de me rendre compte. J'ai mes deux bras. What the fuck ? Je suis tombée dans un univers parallèle ou quoi ?

– Tu fais vraiment du bon travail, Syl. remarque-t-il.

– Merci.

Et après un dernier sourire pour tout le monde, elle s'en va tranquillement. Je la regarde partir, un peu étonnée. J'ai pas tout compris, là. Comment ça, bon travail ? Et pourquoi j'ai récupéré mon bras ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais c'est bizarre.

– Heu... De quoi tu parles ?

– Ton bras. Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé ?

– Tu veux dire, d'être passée à deux doigts de me faire tuer par des loups géants ? Difficile à oublier. Et merci, au fait.

– Pas de quoi. répond la voix de tout à l'heure.

La voix est celle d'une fille, brune elle aussi, qui a l'air plus sérieuse que l'autre. Le premier lui sourit, elle s'adoucit un peu. Je crois que je viens de rencontrer ma future belle-sœur.

– Comment vous avez fait pour recoller les morceaux ? Ça ressemble pas trop à un hôpital, ici.

C'est un petit salon aux murs beiges et chocolat. Il est un peu en désordre, mais pas trop non plus : on peut y circuler sans problème. Je suis sur le canapé, qui est rouge et très confortable, mais surtout devant la télé, des consoles, tout ça. Tout le contraire d'un hôpital, en fait.

– C'est Syl. lance le brun.

Il est gentil, mais c'est pas clair du tout. Sylvane doit avoir le même âge que moi, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle fasse des études de médecine, surtout de chirurgie. En plus, mon bras était déchiqueté. C'est pas possible, tout simplement. Enfin, quand on pense à tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, ce serait juste un peu étonnant.

– Shini, ça n'explique rien. observe la jeune femme. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, mais Sylvane peut guérir la plupart des maladies et blessures. Comme le roux et toi, vous étiez en mauvais état, elle a eu beaucoup de travail. Et là, Syl va attendre qu'il se réveille lui aussi.

Je le savais, la blonde est une fée. Et dire qu'il suffisait d'aller à Paris pour en trouver une...

– Ça explique tout.

Elle me fixe, surprise. C'est vrai que quelques jours plus tôt, ça m'aurait fait rire. Mais là, ça m'a l'air tout à fait possible. Après tout, c'est l'explication la plus logique.

– Tu la crois ? demande Shini -vu que c'est comme ça que l'autre l'appelle.

– Pourquoi, je devrais pas ? je m'étonne.

Le couple échange un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant ?

– Écoute, j'ai vu tellement de trucs pas normaux en ce moment que ça, c'est presque, euh... normal.

– Des trucs pas normaux ? répète le brun. Des monstres, par exemple ?

Il doit parler des akumas. C'est vrai qu'on peut les qualifier de monstres, d'une certaine manière, mais ce sont juste des machines très perfectionnées.

– Et aussi des gens qui existent, alors qu'ils devraient juste être des personnages de manga. j'ajoute pensivement.

Ils gardent le silence : apparemment, ça les a un peu choqués. Donc ils ne savent probablement pas d'où sortent les Akumas, va encore falloir que je fasse un grand discours. Génial, j'en rêvais.

– Ces monstres, ils ont un nom. On appelle ça des akumas.

– Comment tu le sais ?

– Parce qu'eux aussi, ils sortent d'un manga. je leur apprends.

L'archiviste junior arrive, pile au bon moment.

– Lavi !

Et comme la fille super contente de le voir que je suis, je lui saute au cou sans réfléchir une seconde. Il le prend bien, même si ça a l'air de le surprendre, mais on grimace tous les deux. Enfin, surtout moi, mais je suis sûre de l'avoir vu faire une grimace pendant un bon quart de seconde. Parce que même si les blessures ont disparu, ça fait encore mal.

– Tu n'es pas sous le choc ? réagit le roux avec surprise.

– Même pas. Cette fille fait une blague juste avant de s'évanouir, passe à deux doigts de crever, et trouve encore le moyen de sauter partout. Les français sont des fous. commente Shini avec une pointe d'humour.

– Tu es mal placé pour dire ça. signale sa chérie l'air de rien.

Attention, scoop : Lavi n'a pas fait strike, ne la regarde pas, ne la drague pas. Bizarre. C'est peut-être les ondes de sévérité qu'elle émet qui le tiennent à distance ?

Le brun lui lance un regard de chien battu. C'est un très bon acteur, je suis assez impressionnée.

– Mais Mai...

– Pas de mais. Prépare de quoi manger, plutôt. lui conseille-t-elle.

Mon estomac approuve bruyamment, faisant rire tout le monde et me donnant envie de disparaître.

– Bon, j'y vais !

Et le brun farfelu que j'aimerais avoir pour frère disparaît rapidement. Je crois que je devrais m'expliquer pour cette histoire de frère : j'ai des cousins à plus savoir qu'en faire, ce qui induit une énorme galère pour les anniversaires, et dont un certain nombre sont plus vieux que moi. Mais un frère plus âgé, ça, j'en ai pas. Dans ma fratrie, c'est moi l'aînée : j'ai un petit frère et des jumelles. Une famille nombreuse, d'après les critères actuels.

Toujours est-il qu'après vérification de mon portable, plus résistant que prévu, personne ne m'a appelée. Ça commence à être inquiétant. Les deux petites farceuses ne cachent jamais les téléphones bien longtemps. Si d'ici la fin de la semaine, rien ne bouge, j'aurai le droit de paniquer.

– Spaghettis bolognaise, ça vous va ? demande le cuisinier de là-bas.

– Oui, si tu en as assez pour remplir le salon. plaisante le borgne.

– Oh, on en a largement assez, et Shini aime quand il y a du monde.

Lavi me fixe après un petit sourire. La brune le remarque, et lève un sourcil avec une incompréhension évidente. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle, c'est un peu normal.

– Je... mange beaucoup. je déclare avec un demi-sourire.

Euphémisme, quand tu nous tiens. Heureusement que ma famille n'est pas là, j'imagine bien ce qu'ils diraient. Déjà que beaucoup sont surpris quand j'arrive à manger plus d'une assiette de spaghettis...

* * *

><p>– J'aurais dû la tuer.<p>

Une jeune rousse, les poings serrés, écume de rage.

– Ouais, t'aurais dû, hi ! acquiesce un blond à sa gauche.

– Ferme-la, Jas. lui ordonne sèchement la fille. Je suis pas d'humeur.

Le Noé aux lèvres cousues hoche la tête sans se vexer. La nouvelle ne sait pas toujours se contrôler, la faute à la Colère. Au moins, quand sa personnalité humaine reprend le dessus, c'est une fille sympa. Beaucoup plus calme que Skin Borik, et moins obsédée par les sucreries.

– Du boulot pour toi ! annonce un autre.

– David ? Tu ne devais pas tuer un exorciste, par hasard ? demande la fille.

– Il m'a échappé. grogne le brun. Vos voitures vont trop vite.

Elle le dévisage avec un grand sourire moqueur. Jasdero se méfie : la dernière fois qu'elle a eu cette expression, elle a déclenché une bagarre. Il s'écarte légèrement et avertit son frère, qui refuse de l'écouter.

– Même pas capable de faire payer l'Innocence.

Le brun s'énerve. Son jumeau soupire discrètement avant de venir aider. David a mauvais caractère, et il a sûrement déjà oublié la raclée que peut lui mettre la rousse.

– Tu as du travail. répète David, qui fait de gros efforts pour ne pas en coller une à cette fille.

Pas du tout dans ses habitudes. La bagarre aurait déjà dû commencer. Peut-être qu'il se rappelle, finalement ?

– Dis toujours. susurre-t-elle d'un air narquois.

La rousse le nargue, avec son sourire. Le blond est surpris de voir que son frère et la fille ne se battent toujours pas.

– Le Comte veut que tu tues la plupart des membres de la famille de l'exorciste avec la bague. Celle que tu es allée voir à Paris. précise-t-il avec un mauvais sourire.

Elle pâlit un peu. Le blond se doute que c'est une personne qu'elle connaît, voire même qu'elle apprécie. Il est peut-être moins intelligent que David, mais n'est pas complètement idiot. Et il y a certainement une raison pour laquelle l'exorciste était absente quand ils sont arrivés, peu après que la rousse ait insisté pour qu'ils la laissent seule un moment avec son golem bizarre.

– Ok.

Sa partie humaine reprend le dessus. La fille ne se moque plus des Jasdavid, et son visage s'adoucit un peu. Elle a l'air plus gentille, presque... humaine.

– Désolée David. J'ai encore un peu de mal. s'excuse la rousse.

– T'excuse pas et va faire ton boulot. lui dit gentiment le brun.

La famille, c'est la famille : il ne peut pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Que ce soit la Noé ou l'humaine, il ne peut qu'apprécier la Colère.

– Tu viens avec moi ? propose-t-elle.

– Ouais.

Jasdero décide de venir avec son jumeau. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. Mais pour un peu, il plaindrait l'exorciste : sa famille à elle va mourir.

* * *

><p>Rhia' : Je vais finir par appeler la SPP, si ça continue.<p>

L : La société de protection des personnages n'existe pas.

Rhia' : M'en fous, j'ai qu'à la créer.  
>L : Si tu veux mon avis, vous ne serez pas nombreux à en faire partie.<br>Rhia' : On a qu'à demander aux lecteurs ! Qui est avec moi et qui est d'accord avec la cinglée ?

Review ?


	10. Absence

Bonjour ^^

Oui, je sais, je ne bosse pas vite. La faute à un élément particulier de ce chapitre, qui ne me plaisait pas trop. Il a fallu le réécrire... Bref, osef. Dans ce chapitre, y'a du sang. Oui, encore. Mais cette fois, vous verrez, c'est pas pareil...

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **DGm et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino, notre maîtresse vénérée. Les OC (sauf J-chan) sont à moi.

* * *

><p>Ah, ça fait du bien... Manger et discuter, c'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Grâce à la bague -qui est toujours là, je me demande bien comment elle fait-, je peux comprendre sans problème Shini et Maida. C'est pas avec un niveau scolaire, même plus que correct, que j'aurais pu faire ça. Enfin bref.<p>

Après avoir rempli mon estomac, une autre priorité est apparue : me laver. J'ai du sang partout, ça m'embête un peu, même si c'est principalement c'est le mien. _Surtout_ si c'est le mien.

Syl m'a donné la permission de squatter sa salle de bain. Elle a même eu la bonne idée de me rappeler d'aller chercher des affaires avant.

C'est donc après avoir cherché les clés de la voiture de Sven, trouvé lesdites clés dans un endroit improbable, réquisitionné Lavi pour pouvoir retrouver la voiture sans me perdre, récupéré des vêtements et être rentrée sans problème grâce au roux que j'ai enfin pu prendre une bonne douche.

J'avoue que j'ai aussi un autre but en tête : profiter d'un moment tranquille pour discuter avec mon Innocence, pour une fois. Avec un peu de chance, elle m'a entendue et va pas tarder à venir.

Une fois lavée, je reste encore un moment sous l'eau chaude. Le sang s'est dilué et le peu de rouge qui n'est pas parti est en train de disparaître peu à peu. Tout ce qui reste d'un combat qui a failli avoir ma peau, avec une cicatrice pas complètement refermée en travers de mon épaule gauche. Sylvane ne peut pas tout guérir. C'est pareil pour l'œil de Lavi : certaines marques ne disparaîtront pas. C'est comme ça, et c'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Soudain, alors que je sors de la douche, quelque chose me sert dans ses bras. Mon premier réflexe est de repousser brutalement l'intrus, avant de me rendre compte que c'est Rei. Je la laisse faire, un peu surprise. J'ai pas l'habitude des câlins, mais elle a l'air d'en avoir besoin.

– Idiote.

– Je confirme. Mais bon, ce qui est fait est fait ! je plaisante.

Mon arme me regarde. Un peu amusée, encore sonnée, mais finalement plutôt heureuse. Après tout, on s'en est tirées, c'est déjà bien.

– T'as une chance incroyable. Vraiment.

– Si tu le dis.

Un silence. Rei fixe ma cicatrice, la touche du bout des doigts. Quand je sens un léger picotement, elle retire sa main.

– Ça restera toujours. déclare-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je ne réagis pas. Une marque de plus ou de moins, j'en suis pas à ça près, et ça risque de ne pas être la dernière.

– Tu sais, les Innocences s'attachent à leur compatible. Aujourd'hui, tu m'as vraiment fait peur. avoue mon double. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir. Même après tout ce temps, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. C'est toujours aussi dur...

Une larme roule sur sa joue.

– Vous combattez. Vous vous blessez. Et un jour, vous mourez. Presque toujours sur le champ de bataille. J'en peux plus. gémit-elle.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Réconforter quelqu'un, c'est pas trop mon truc. Ma manière habituelle, les conneries, ne risque pas de lui changer les idées : c'est un cristal divin. Une arme, pas un humain. Je ne savais même pas que les Innocences pouvaient pleurer.

– Quand est-ce que cette saloperie de guerre va finir ?

– Aucune idée, Rei. je réponds doucement.

– Personne ne peut le savoir. lâche-t-elle, amère. Mais j'aimerais... je ne sais pas, un signe. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Le silence revient dans la petite salle de bain. Rei entortille distraitement des mèches de cheveux au bout de son index droit.

– Tu ne m'as pas appelée pour m'entendre me plaindre, je pense.

– Hm. je grogne sans vraiment confirmer ni infirmer. Mais c'est pas grave, on est quand même une équipe.

– Si je n'étais pas en ce moment même en train de me déplacer dans ton sang pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'hémorragie interne, je me demanderais si on n'aurait pas remplacé ma compatible. sourit-elle faiblement.

Ah, elle peut faire ça aussi ? Première nouvelle. L'image d'une armée de mini Rei très sérieuses patrouillant dans mes veines me tire un gloussement. Pour ne pas la vexer, je me calme et reprends mon activité première, à savoir me sécher à l'aide d'une serviette.

– Euh, bref. La bague, c'est un fragment d'Innocence ? je demande avec curiosité.

Il fallait bien que je pose une question intelligente, et c'est la première qui me vient à l'esprit.

– Oui. Ne me demande pas comment on fait, ce n'est pas mon domaine.

– Ah. Dis, elle a d'autres pouvoirs cachés ou pas ?

– Pas le droit de te le dire. Ma sœur n'aime pas qu'on raconte ses secrets à tout le monde. précise Rei.

Les Innocences, une grande famille. Plus de cent frères et sœurs. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être pour les anniversaires...

– Techniquement, on est tous nés en même temps.

Des fois, j'aimerais pouvoir profiter d'un peu d'intimité dans mon propre crâne, mais je suis sans doute utopiste. Est-ce que je pourrais lire dans ses pensées à elle un jour ?

– Plus tard, t'as pas assez d'expérience. s'amuse-t-elle.

Je croyais que c'était impossible, mais en fait non. Ça, c'est la bonne nouvelle de la journée. Enfin, avec l'apparition de trois compatibles et le fait que je sois en vie. Donc en fait, c'est plutôt _l'une_ des nombreuses bonnes nouvelles de la journée. Yay !

– Et toi, tu as quelque chose de particulier à dire ?

– Laisse-moi réfléchir... Je t'ai dit qu'à la base, je suis neutre ? m'interroge l'Innocence. C'est en fonction de mon porteur que je deviens une fille ou un garçon.

Intéressant. Une info de plus pour ma base de données personnelle. En fait, c'est très pratique d'avoir une arme qui parle. Lavi ne peut pas poser de questions à la sienne, lui. Je suis sûre qu'il adorerait Rei.

– Sinon, tu peux te matérialiser ?

– Pas encore.

Pendant que je me sèche, on continue à discuter. C'est que Rei est bavarde quand elle veut, elle aussi. On parle de tout et de rien. C'est fou le nombre de choses dont on peut parler avec quelqu'un qui a fouillé votre tête en long, en large et en travers...

Au bout d'un moment, la décolorée finit par se taire, alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une phrase. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Elle a peut-être oublié ce qu'elle voulait dire, comme ça arrive occasionnellement aux humains.

Je ne me retourne pas tout de suite, seulement après avoir enfilé mon t-shirt. Je la regarde, mais elle me tourne le dos. Bizarre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Rei ?

Pas de réaction. Je la secoue par l'épaule. J'aurais aussi bien pu secouer ma serviette par un coin, le résultat aurait été le même.

Quelque chose, un liquide plus précisément, tombe du plafond, droit sur ma tête. Quand je dis que tout me tombe dessus, c'est pas toujours au sens figuré... Ça doit être une fuite. Faudra que j'en parle à Sylvane. Je lève le nez, à la recherche de la source. Mais après examen du plafond, rien.  
>Bon... Pourtant, j'ai pas rêvé. Si ? je porte la main à mes cheveux. Ils sont humides là où est tombé le liquide. Je ramène ma main sous mes yeux.<p>

Oh putain. C'est rouge. Un beau rouge hémoglobine, et un peu poisseux avec ça. Du sang ?

Je goûte du bout de la langue. Oui, c'est du sang, ou alors c'est vraiment bien imité. Finalement, c'est pas Syl que je vais appeler, mais plutôt la police. En attendant, comme on dit dans le guide du voyageur intergalactique, don't panic. Ou ne paniquez pas, dans la langue de Molière.

Je me retourne pour attraper mon pantalon, assez perturbée, et vois quelque chose dans le miroir. Rei, les yeux écarquillés, l'air d'une folle, qui me fixe d'un air assez... suspect. Qui me met très, très mal à l'aise. Croyez-moi, voir son propre visage avec une expression aussi terrifiante en sachant que ce n'est pas nous, c'est particulièrement dérangeant.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon double. Un coup d'œil qui me fige : _Rei tourne le dos au miroir. _La seule image d'elle que le miroir devrait renvoyer est celle de son dos.

Je regarde à nouveau le reflet impossible. Elle lève une main qui n'était pas visible pour me montrer du doigt. Cette histoire commence à sentir mauvais. _Vraiment _mauvais. Dans le miroir, des gouttes de sang tombent lentement du plafond. De plus en plus nombreuses. À un rythme qui accélère de plus en plus, presque insensiblement.

Ploc. Ploc.

Les cheveux blancs virent à l'écarlate. Les siens sont complètement détrempés par le sang, les miens se contentent de se coller à moi et de répandre des gouttelettes sur ma peau. Pas très agréable.

Je dirais même plus : flippant. Si le but était de me faire peur, c'est réussi. Et le pire, c'est que je suis incapable de bouger. Pas par manque de volonté, au contraire : tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici. C'est juste que je ne peux pas. Mon corps ne répond plus.

Quelque chose m'oblige à regarder le miroir. Un filet rouge coule le long de la surface lisse. Je le vois traîner, traîner encore, s'étirer en longueur, puis finalement atterrir dans le lavabo et poursuivre sa route jusqu'à disparaître.

Si je pouvais, je respirerais à fond pour essayer de me calmer. Pour essayer de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque, un peu trop rapide à mon goût. Pour évacuer l'angoisse qui me tord l'estomac, aussi.

Le sang couvre rapidement la surface réfléchissante, coule jusque dans le lavabo, mais chaque goutte d'hémoglobine qui passe hors de vue est remplacée. Ce qui contrôle mes mouvements me tourne vers les murs : eux aussi changent de couleur. C'est dommage, Syl va devoir changer la déco. Je crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir quand elle verra toute sa salle de bains repeinte, surtout que...

Le jet de la douche se rallume, m'éclabousse le visage. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire normalement. Sauf que le tuyau qui relie le pommeau à l'eau se prend pour un serpent sous amphétamines et se tord dans tous les sens, donc il en fout partout, principalement sur moi.

Mes vêtements ne tardent pas à devenir poisseux et à me coller à la peau, ce que je déteste presque autant que la sensation du sang en train de coaguler sur moi. Je suis dégoûtée, effrayée et trempée. Quelle belle journée.

Cette douche commence à m'embêter un peu, même si on oublie qu'elle me couvre de sang. Parce que comme tout le reste, il en sort un liquide très... rouge. Ça commence à devenir ennuyeux d'ailleurs, tout ce rouge. Monotone.

Une tentative pour s'auto-rassurer ? Absolument pas, voyons. C'est bien connu, dans les situations critiques, j'ai horreur de faire de l'humour.

D'un coup, je retrouve ma liberté de bouger. Apparemment, "on" m'a relâchée. Je me dirige vers la porte, les jambes tremblantes. Ça me le fait pratiquement toujours après un moment stressant, c'est assez embêtant.

Bref. Tant pis si je suis à moitié habillée et couverte de sang, donc une partie en train de sécher. Je veux sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Sinon, je vais devenir folle.

La main sur la poignée, je me laisse quelques secondes pour souffler. J'en profiter pour observer Rei, qui ne bouge toujours pas. Je replace mon attention sur la porte, qui résiste un peu. Je dois l'ouvrir. Pas le choix.

_Ça _reprend le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Impossible de remuer d'un pouce. Mais au moins, je n'ai plus peur.

En fait, je suis carrément terrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et les autres, est-ce que ça leur arrive aussi ? Leurs visages dansent sous mes yeux. Lavi. Sven. Sylvane. Shini. Maida. Tony est déjà mort. Je ne veux pas perdre un autre membre du groupe.

Non ! NON !

Un Akuma explose. Allez savoir pourquoi, je suis passée sans transition de la salle de bain de Syl à une rue très fréquentée, notamment par des machines. Pas toutes vivantes, mais certaines. Dans la main, à la place du maillet, j'ai une faux. On dirait bien que c'est l'arme de Shini. On en a parlé à table, mais je n'ai pas bien vu quand il m'a évité de finir en nourriture pour chien et pas eu l'occasion depuis.

Assez curieusement, le filament est lui aussi de retour. Pourtant, les loups l'avaient arraché. Non, ne pas penser à ça, j'ai pas envie de me mettre à trembler pour une bête histoire de stress post-traumatique.

Bon, c'est pas que je me pose de sérieuses questions sur ce que je fous là, mais quand même. Je ne connais pas du tout ce coin, impossible de savoir où sont les autres et encore mieux, j'ai pas eu le temps de finir de m'habiller. Heureusement que j'ai un t-shirt qui descend plutôt bas.

– Rei ? T'es revenue ? je lance.  
>Pas de réponse. On dirait bien que je vais devoir me débrouiller sans elle. Un bruit derrière moi me pousse à me retourner. Bon, c'est juste des niveaux un, on va pas se casser la tête. Un coup de faux, et c'est fini.<br>Les faux, c'est la classe, mais c'est pas pratique à manier. Je crois que je préfère le maillet, même si c'est moins esthétique. Au moins, avec un maillet dans les mains, je peux y aller comme un bourrin à l'aise. Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais il va falloir que je retrouve les autres.  
>Problème numéro un : les gens s'écartent de moi. Je crois que la faux dans ma main droite fait peur. On va désactiver alors.<p>

Tiens ? D'habitude, j'ai à peine besoin d'y penser pour que ça marche. Là, la faux a pas trop l'air d'accord. Admettons. On va passer au problème numéro deux : pas de poche, pas de portable. Et à cause du problème numéro un, je ne peux pas demander. J'espère que je peux toujours imiter les autres Innocences, sinon ça va pas être facile. Mais alors pas du tout.

Je vais essayer de savoir où je suis. Ce serait déjà un bon début. Je demande à mon Innocence de se transformer en GPS, mais ça ne marche pas. Elle reste sous forme de faux. Pour être mauvais signe, c'est mauvais signe. Si Rei ne répond plus, on va pas s'en sortir.

Reste plus qu'à espérer que si je veux essayer d'obtenir un portable, ça marchera. Ça a déjà marché plusieurs fois, pas de raison que ça ne marche plus maintenant. Enfin j'espère.

La faux se remodèle dans ma main. Ouf, ça marche. Elle se transforme en portable, exactement comme je le voulais. Visiblement, j'ai pas encore -complètement- perdu le contrôle de mon arme.

Une seconde. On peut appeler, avec un portable comme celui-là ? Je pianote un peu, tombe sur la liste des contacts. Ah non, on peut pas téléphoner, juste utiliser la télépathie. La preuve, tous les gens que je connais sont inscrits dans le répertoire, y compris des gens dont je ne connais pas même le nom et que j'appelle par divers surnoms.

Qui est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir appeler ? Sachant que je ne sais pas du tout où je suis, et que si ça se trouve je suis très loin, autant appeler Sven. Avec Georges, il peut me trouver, et il a une voiture.

– Sven ? C'est Rhia', tu m'entends ?

Un cri étouffé.

– Mais qu'est-ce que... où est-ce que tu es, petite ?

– Aucune idée. Tu viens me chercher s'il te plaît ? je lui demande avec embarras.

Je l'entends vaguement dire quelque chose à des gens derrière lui. De ce côté, avantage aux vrais portables : j'ai rien compris du tout.

– J'arrive. Ne bouge pas.

La conversation s'arrête là. Je raccroche et m'appuie contre un mur. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre et réfléchir. Les gens ne s'écartent plus de moi. Ils doivent penser que le sang que j'ai un peu partout sur moi est de la peinture, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je commence à fixer ma main droite, un peu absente.

Rien. Il n'y a rien. Comme si l'épisode dans la salle de bain n'était qu'un rêve. Et Rei qui ne se montre toujours pas... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Quand la voiture du blond, plutôt familière, arrive, je suis encore perdue dans mes pensées. Mon Innocence a fini par se désactiver toute seule. Je viens à peine de le remarquer.

– Hé, petite. appelle doucement l'homme en sortant.

– T'es là !

Sans réfléchir, je lui saute au cou. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, ces temps-ci. Bientôt, à ce rythme-là, je vais me reconvertir dans les free hugs.

Un peu maladroit, le géant me donne des petites tapes dans le dos. Une nouvelle information : Sven n'a probablement pas d'enfant, ou alors c'est un père absent.

– On y va ? propose-t-il, un peu gauche.

On monte dans la 306. Sven me surveille du coin de l'œil, comme si je risquais de m'enfuir. Bizarre. Il y a un problème ou quoi ?

– Ça fait longtemps que je suis... absente ?

– Depuis hier après-midi. m'apprend-il. Tu n'étais même plus visible sur l'écran de Georges.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Il doit être au moins sept heures, ça veut dire que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon propre corps pendant une _journée_ entière.

– C'est une blague ?

Il secoue la tête, le regard fixé sur la route. Mon estomac grogne, comme si je n'avais rien mangé depuis des semaines. C'est le seul élément qui me confirme ce que dit le suédois, pour le moment. J'ai l'impression qu'en rentrant, je vais en trouver d'autres...

Wow. Le trajet s'éternise. On est coincé dans les embouteillages, d'accord, mais on est quand même déjà loin de là où j'ai repris conscience. Et Sven ne parle toujours pas. Il se concentre sur sa conduite, en essayant de me surveiller discrètement. Georges, lui, se tait. Je crois qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas m'avoir repérée plus tôt.

Juste pour voir, j'appelle mon Innocence sous sa forme de portable. Elle vient presque tout de suite. Je lui demande de se transformer en GPS, puis en maillet : aucun problème. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. En apparence seulement, parce que Rei n'est toujours pas là. Je désactive, puis reprend ma contemplation du paysage.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Comme d'habitude, en fait.

* * *

><p>Hé oui, j'ai<em> encore <em>des idées pour causer des ennuis à mon personnage principal.

À croire que mon passe-temps préféré est de lui pourrir la vie (c'est faux ! je préfère manger du chocolat *se fait écrabouiller par un maillet sorti de nulle part*).

Bon, sérieusement : tous les ennuis ont leur utilité. Ou presque. Hem.

Review ?


	11. Phénomènes

Bonjour !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre. Juste qu'il fait un peu avancer l'histoire, mais vous verrez bien ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **D Gray man et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Les autres, à l'exception de J-chan, sont à moi.

* * *

><p>Bon. Je résume : j'ai failli me faire tuer, Shini et Maida m'ont évité une mort atroce à cinq minutes près, j'ai eu une hallucination et j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps pour me retrouver au fin fond de Paris à chasser les akumas. Sinon, tout va bien, j'ai passé une très bonne journée hier.<p>

Les autres ont dû avoir une drôle de surprise. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas trop inquiétés.

– On y est, petite.

Sven n'est pas très bavard, aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi. Il se gare, on sort de la voiture, on retourne chez Sylvane. Il ne dit pas un mot. Georges non plus. Ennuyeux, tout ça. Ils ont perdu leur langue ?

À peine arrivée dans l'entrée, la blonde m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle vire le brun, qui se passait de l'eau sur le visage, et m'assoit de force sur la chaise à côté du lavabo. J'ai juste le temps de voir que le miroir n'a pas la moindre trace de sang. C'était peut-être un rêve, en fin de compte. Rappelez-moi de jeter tous mes films au feu, ça évitera peut-être les surprises de ce genre. Enfin, non. Peut-être qu'au contraire, je serais mieux préparée ?

– Un problème, Syl ?

– Oui. Enlève ton haut. m'ordonne-t-elle.

Elle n'a plus l'air gentille, juste inquiète. Pourtant, je n'ai rien. Enfin, je crois. Mais j'obéis quand même, parce que ça a l'air de lui tenir à cœur.

La guérisseuse -ça s'appelle comme ça, non ?- s'intéresse à quelque chose sur mon bras droit. Quelque chose qui, après examen, ressemble à une longue mais peu profonde blessure qui court jusqu'à mon épaule. Sauf que c'est rempli d'une matière blanche que je ne connais pas. C'est bizarre, mais ça fait pas mal. En fait, jusqu'à ce que Syl me le montre, j'avais même pas remarqué.

Elle passe la main sur mon bras. Un peu de lumière verte, et plus rien. Pas plus rien comme quand on perd connaissance, je veux dire. Plus rien dans le sens « oh, j'avais une blessure mais il n'y a plus aucune trace ! ». Une nouvelle technique à rajouter à mon répertoire. Va falloir que je m'entraîne.

– Comment tu savais ? je l'interroge.

– Une vidéo circule. J'ai eu un doute, mais finalement c'est bien toi.

Syl se met à rire. Elle est plus détendue. Ou alors, j'ai l'air tellement surprise que ça en devient comique. Peut-être un peu des deux ?

– Comment ça, une vidéo ? je m'étonne.

– Viens, je vais te montrer.

J'ai à peine le temps de me rhabiller qu'elle me choppe encore une fois par le bras, pour me tirer jusqu'au salon. Ça commence à devenir une habitude, mais admettons. La blonde prend un ordi portable, qui était bien caché sous une pile de coussins. Il s'allume, me laisse l'occasion de voir qu'il est sous le célèbre système d'exploitation de la société créée par Bill Gates (1), puis Sylvane met Internet. Elle cherche dans ses marque-pages, clique sur l'un d'eux, et atterrit sur une page Youtube.

La vidéo démarre. Je peux alors voir ce que j'ai fait pendant mon absence. Un courageux a filmé un combat avec des niveaux un. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment moi. La fille qui détruit tous ces monstres, ça ne _peut pas_ être moi. Elle sait se battre, ses mouvements sont bien plus précis que les miens, la faux ne la gêne pas. Au bout d'un moment, un obus la frôle. Il passe le long de son épaule, le long de son bras, perd son élan et tombe avant d'atteindre le coude. Exactement là où j'étais blessée. Une lumière verte part de la faux, s'enroule le long du bras et comble la blessure, qui devient blanche. Comme avant l'intervention de Syl.

Sans avoir l'air de le remarquer, la fille continue son boulot. À savoir l'éradication des niveaux un. La vidéo dure une bonne heure, pendant laquelle on la voit lutter contre plus de niveaux un que je n'en ai vu ces derniers jours. On dirait qu'ils se sont passés le mot.

À la fin, Syl se retourne vers moi. Elle sourit.

– Un commentaire ?

Plusieurs, même. Mais allez lui expliquez alors que toutes les preuves sont contre moi.

– Je ne m'en rappelle même pas. je balbutie.

Ses sourcils se froncent.

– Ah bon ? Ça date d'hier, pourtant.

– Justement. Je me souviens juste d'avoir vu du sang sur le miroir, et après je me suis retrouvée dans une rue en train de me battre. je lui raconte. Maintenant, vous me dites tous qu'il s'est passé une journée entre temps. Je sais que je suis étourdie, mais de là à oublier une journée entière...

La blonde se tait. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire.

– D'un autre côté, c'est pas dramatique.

On sursaute en même temps. Shini est juste derrière nous. Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé ?

– Tu es encore en un morceau, on va pas s'en plaindre. Je dirais même que c'est du bon travail, petite kamikaze. me félicite le gamer.

Encore ce surnom. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire : le brun est vraiment original.

– Ça fait plaisir, _nii-chan_.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande-t-il, curieux.

– Google est ton ami. T'as qu'à chercher !

Il rit, puis me coince pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Syl le laisse faire, et part même pour appeler les autres. Maida et Lavi sont encore dehors, ils ne savent pas que je suis revenue.

* * *

><p>Rouge. Quand ils sont arrivés, c'est la première chose que j'ai vu. Un peu de rouge autour de la brune, surtout au niveau de la cheville.<p>

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma gauche : Syl n'a pas l'air très calme, au contraire : on dirait qu'elle ne rêve que d'une chose, aller soigner les autres. A priori, cette fois, je n'imagine rien. Ça doit être cette histoire de télépathie qui me fait voir du rouge.

Lavi est indemne. Il a simplement une bosse, mais je crois que c'est parce que Maida l'a frappé. Par contre, elle a une cheville foulée. Syl arrange ça rapidement.

– Il faut qu'on parte. nous annonce le roux.

– Pourquoi ?

Interrogation collective. Sven, le couple et notre infirmière improvisée ont posé la question d'une même voix. Par contre, je crois que je comprends ce que veut dire le borgne.

– Les Akumas sont de plus en plus nombreux. nous fait remarquer l'archiviste junior. C'est mauvais signe.

– Si on reste ici, la situation va empirer. C'est ça ? je vérifie.

Il approuve. Je regarde Shini et Mai. Ils ont l'air d'accord. Syl est la première à parler.

– Alors on va se dépêcher.

– Il faut aller vers le nord, il y a un autre compatible. indique le GPS.

Tout le monde a l'air pour. Bon, va pour le nord alors. Les deux anglais et la soigneuse partent récupérer des affaires, puis tout le monde part s'entasser dans les deux voitures. Syl vient avec nous, officiellement pour « surveiller la petite kamikaze qui passe son temps à se fourrer dans des emmerdes ». Je vous laisse deviner de qui est ce commentaire.

D'après Georges, on doit aller chercher notre futur collègue dans un petit village près de Quimper. On en a pour au moins cinq heures et demi, avec un peu de chance. C'est à dire si on ne rencontre aucun Noé, qu'aucun Akuma ne tente de nous tuer, que le Comte Millénaire ne débarque pas avant, qu'aucun Rejeté n'arrive sans prévenir et, le plus difficile, qu'il n'y a pas d'embouteillage.

Pendant le trajet, je vais dormir. Ce sera plus simple.

* * *

><p>Il est... à peu près une heure du matin. Ça fait cinq heures qu'on est parti, c'est bientôt l'arrivée. Plus qu'une demi-heure à tenir. Et par miracle, on a pas eu d'ennuis. Non, je me tais, ou sinon ils vont arriver par paquets de douze.<p>

Du vert, des champs, du gris, du vert. Et aussi du noir, parce qu'il fait nuit. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à Landudal ? Je suis assez curieuse : c'est l'endroit le moins peuplé que je connais. Enfin, que je vais connaître, plus exactement. D'après une recherche expresse, c'est une commune de huit cents habitants dans le Finistère. On cherche une maison quelque part en Roz ar Gall et la route de Langolen. (2) J'ai déjà dit que j'aime les noms bretons ? Maintenant, c'est fait.

Des champs, encore des champs, de la route, une lumière un peu verte... hein ?

– Stop ! je crie à l'adresse de Sven.

Le géant se retourne à moitié vers moi, curieux. Syl, qui dormait, entrouvre un œil. Même Lavi se retourne avec étonnement.

– Oui ? fait le conducteur.

– J'ai vu quelque chose.

Il s'arrête et je sors de la voiture. Sans faire attention à celle de Shini qui passe à deux millimètres de moi, je cours après la lumière. J'espère que les autres ne nous perdront pas.

Cette lumière est bizarre. Ce n'est pas celle d'une Innocence, qui est d'une nuance très différente. Ici, il y a plusieurs couleurs : du bleu, du jaune, du vert, des pointes de blanc. C'est bizarre. D'autant plus que ça tiendrait dans une de mes mains, ce qui veut dire que c'est tout petit, mais ça éclaire étrangement bien.

En plus, la chose vole à au moins deux mètres du sol et se déplace à la vitesse d'un humain qui court, comme si elle voulait que je la suive. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

« Viens avec moi. »

Encore un télépathe ? Ça commence à être lourd. Enfin, au moins, je sais ce que veut la lumière. Mais toujours pas pourquoi, comment, tout ça, ni ce que c'est. Vachement pratique.

« Plus vite. »

C'est facile à dire, pour un truc volant, mais je suis à ma vitesse maximum sur terrain inconnu, en pleine nuit, fatiguée et sans échauffement. D'autant qu'à ce rythme, je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Contrairement à Lavi, j'ai pas l'habitude. Et puis merde quoi, c'est pas en une semaine qu'on devient champion olympique !

Une partie de la lumière se détache et vole vers moi. Je le sens pas. Le truc s'étire, devient une sorte de ruban très long et s'enroule autour de mes jambes en partant du haut. Ça traverse mes vêtements et se colle directement à la peau. On dirait presque de l'eau froide, sauf que ça ne coule pas et que ça prend le contrôle.

Je commence à en avoir marre : pas toute seule dans ma tête, des trous de mémoire, une journée entière où quelque chose a utilisé mon corps et maintenant une boule lumineuse qui se permet de me piquer mon corps juste pour que j'aille plus vite ? On va où, là ? Raaah, ça m'énerve !

« Du calme. On y est. »

Et la boule disparaît à une vitesse hallucinante. Tellement rapidement que je la vois tout juste partir. On dirait bien que je suis tombée sur un nouveau héros : Super Baballe.

La boule revient d'un coup.

« Je ne suis pas une _baballe. _»

Et elle repart aussi sec. Wow. C'est ça, un OVNI ? Ou alors c'est autre chose, du genre fée, lutin, ou n'importe quel truc qu'on ne trouve que dans les contes pour enfants ?

Bref, on s'en fout. Il y a quelqu'un par ici, est-ce que c'est le compatible qu'on cherche ? Je m'approche. Après tout, il fait assez sombre par ici, autant éviter de faire peur. Sans compter qu'il doit être deux ou trois heures du matin, grand maximum. À une heure pareille, c'est sûrement pas très agréable d'être surpris dans une petite forêt. Ce serait dommage de se faire attaquer.

– Bonjour ! je lance.  
>Pas de réaction. Je m'approche un peu plus, mais j'y vois pas bien. Je tends une main vers la silhouette, lui touche l'épaule. Et commence à me poser de sérieuses questions.<p>

C'est normal que de la terre soit rassemblée et ressemble à une forme humaine ? Non parce là, il n'y a pas d'armature, rien. Juste de la terre. Un peu friable sous les doigts, même.

Je crois que la chose qui m'a amenée ici n'est pas le seul phénomène bizarre du coin. Et j'ai comme l'impression que le truc en terre bouge. Mais ça doit être mon imagination. Non ?

– Hiii !

C'était pas mon imagination. La forme humaine, c'est un golem. Et le golem m'a attrapée par le bras. Sans compter que d'autres apparaissent tout autour. Je ne les vois pas, ce sont juste de vagues silhouettes dans le noir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande une voix nerveuse.

– Rien, j'ai été amenée ici par hasard. je réponds, très mal à l'aise. Je cherchais juste le compatible dans le coin et...

– C'est quoi, un compatible ?

Celle qui m'interroge a l'air effrayée. Peut-être qu'elle a déjà vu des akumas et qu'elle est inquiète ?

– Montre-toi, je t'expliquerai. je propose en essayant d'avoir l'air calme.

– Non ! refuse catégoriquement l'inconnue.

Un golem m'attrape l'autre bras. Mauvais, ça. Si elle pète les plombs, et quelque chose me dit que ça ne va pas tarder, je ne pourrais pas me défendre. Pourquoi j'ai pas attendu les autres, déjà ?

– Tu es un monstre, toi aussi ? C'est pour ça que tu me cherches ? interroge la voix, hystérique.

Je reçois un coup dans le ventre. Un coup vraiment fort, pour des créatures qui perdent de la matière quand on les touche. Ça fait mal...

– Je...

Un autre coup. Encore un. Je commence à avoir du mal à respirer.

– Arrête...

J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants est en train de me passer dessus. Du coup, j'arrive à peine à murmurer. Au moins, j'ai pas entendu de craquement : normalement, j'ai rien de cassé.  
>– Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?<p>

Les arbres s'éclairent. Une lueur qui annonce de sérieux ennuis : c'est du feu. Impossible de bouger, donc de me tirer. Génial. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être brûlée vive. Inutile de préciser que c'est ironique.

Une seconde. Les golems. Ils sont... tombés en morceaux ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

J'évite de justesse ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être une boule de feu. Merde, ma nouvelle amie a décidé d'arrêter de me tabasser et de me griller à la place !

– Arrête ! je hurle.

Elle ne m'écoute pas. Par contre, à la lumière du feu, je peux la voir. Ce qui ne m'aide pas tellement : je peux esquiver, oui, mais pas l'approcher et l'empêcher de faire des conneries. Cette cinglée va finir par nous cramer toutes les deux !

– Tu vas nous tuer si tu continues ! je l'avertis. Les arbres, ça brûle facilement !

Elle se calme d'un coup, une boule de feu dans les mains. Bien. La phase "je vais te tuer" a l'air d'être finie.

– T'es qui ?

La fille n'a plus peur. Elle est juste curieuse, maintenant. Tant mieux, comme ça elle ne va plus attaquer. Même sa voix a changé, ou plus exactement a baissé d'une octave.

– Quelqu'un comme toi. Les monstres, comme tu dis, me chassent aussi. je précise.

Un silence.

– Mouais. Ils n'ont jamais peur, alors tu es sûrement humaine. finit-elle par admettre. Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien fait, si tu es comme moi ?

– Parce que j'ai pas vraiment de moyen de contre-attaquer à distance sans te tuer ou tout brûler, peut-être ? je suggère. Mon arme me permet surtout de me battre au corps à corps, niveau défense c'est pas encore ça.

– Ok. Désolée de t'avoir attaquée, j'ai cru que c'était un de ces trucs.

Quelque chose d'énorme éclaire la scène. La fille n'a pas l'air effrayée, mais je me retourne.

Et merde. Elle a vraiment foutu le feu. En plus, c'est pas un feu normal : il progresse bizarrement et ne fait aucun bruit. Sauf qu'il vient droit vers nous.

* * *

><p>(1) Windows, le seul connu système connu du grand public. À mon grand regret, d'ailleurs. Vive Ubuntu !<p>

(2) Toutes les infos que je donne sont vérifiables sur Internet et Google Map, sauf la maison qui est inventée.

* * *

><p>Un seul commentaire : review ?<p> 


	12. Bonus

Bonjour !

D'abord, ceci n'est pas un chapitre. C'est un bonus (c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi court...). Je me demandais ce qui se passerait si Rhia' utilisait son Innocence sous d'autres formes. Ici, on a quelques réponses... Et beaucoup de catastrophes. Bref, enjoy !

**Disclaimer : **D Gray man et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Hoshino-sama. Par contre, Rhia' est à moi.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le Clown Couronné<em>**

– Syl, j'ai mal à la tête.

– Fais-moi voir... Oh, ça doit faire mal.

La guérisseuse passe sa main sur ma tête. Une lumière verte, et je ne sens plus rien.

– Merci, ça fait du bien.

Elle sourit.

– De rien. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Je me tais, embarrassée.

– Alors ?

– Comment dire... je bégaie. Je... je me suis grattée la tête. J'avais oublié que j'avais des griffes...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mugen<strong>_

– Dis Yuu, tu m'apprends à manier un sabre ?

Le japonais me fusille du regard. Maman, j'ai peur.

– Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, baka.

– Allez, s'il te plaît, Yuu-chan...

Une veine se met à battre sur la tempe du brun. Je crois que j'ai dit le mot de trop.

– Première illusion ! Le déferlement d'insectes !

– Hiii !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chronodisque<em>**

– Du... du café ? Qui vole ?

Je souris au nouveau venu, plutôt fière de moi. Pour une fois que ça vire pas à la catastrophe !

– Ouaip !

– Et à quoi ça sert ?

J'échange un regard avec mon complice.

– Euh... à faire joli ? il suggère.

Boum !

– Merde, Bak s'est fait assommer par la tasse. On fait quoi ?

– Normalement, y'a une option qui devrait le remettre sur pied provisoirement, j'ai vu Miranda faire...

– On pourrait aussi l'amener à l'infirmerie. C'est plus sûr.

– Pas faux.

_**Orgue de Noël**_

– Bon, pour la musique, c'est pas encore ça.

– Ce n'est pas grave. tente Marie.

– C'est même atroce.

– Tu débutes. sourit l'aveugle. C'est normal.

– Ouais, mais c'est pas une raison. À ton avis, ça coupe ces trucs-là ?

Schlack !

– Tu as la réponse à ta question.

– Mes doigts...

– Sylvane !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les bottes noires<em>**

– Maintenant, donne une impulsion. Attention, pas trop...

Bam !

– Trop tard. commente Lavi.

– Oh, des étoiles !

– Viens, on va à l'infirmerie vérifier que tu n'as rien.

Lenalee tente de m'entraîner, mais je résiste.

– Nan, je préfère Syl.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est une fée.

Mes deux amis se regardent.

– Le choc était vraiment fort, on dirait...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les crocs d'argent<em>**

– Ouah, c'est super pointu en fait.

– Oui. Fais attention, gamine.  
>Je me mors la lèvre pour ne pas répliquer, tout en fusillant le vampire du regard.<p>

– Aïe ! Putain, encore...

– Pourquoi tu t'es mordu la lèvre ?

– Pour éviter que la "gamine" dise une bêtise qu'elle pourrait regretter.

– Je vais chercher Sylvane. annonce une âme charitable.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jugement<em>**

– Que me veut une charmante demoiselle ?

– Vieux pervers.

– Je ne suis pas vieux.

Il nie être vieux, mais il ne dit rien contre la deuxième accusation. Je le savais.

– Bref. Tu peux m'apprendre à tirer ?

– Ça dépend...

Le maréchal a un drôle de regard. Enfin, ça doit être normal avec lui.

– T'as pas honte ? Je suis mineure.

– Dans la fleur de l'âge.

– Et surtout en âge d'être ta fille.

Cross hausse les épaules. D'un autre côté, il a bien dragué Lenalee, qui est plus jeune que moi.

– Bien, alors apporte-moi du vin et on en reparlera.

_(Plus tard)_

– Pourquoi on trimbale la bouteille ?

– Je préfère boire en bonne compagnie.

– Crois-moi, tu vas le regretter.

Le maréchal roux me jette un coup d'œil amusé.

– Tu ne devrais pas me vouvoyer ?

– On s'en fout.

– Bon. Fais comme moi.

Bang !

– Ma bouteille !

– Ha ha ha !

Cross fait une de ces têtes... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

Bang !

– Non mais ça va pas ?!

Flash info : pour des raisons encore inconnues, une dispute entre Cross et l'une des nouvelles recrues a dégénéré. Le premier n'a rien, mais la seconde est actuellement à l'infirmerie. Toute personne ayant des renseignements à ce sujet est priée de contacter Komui Lee, Grand Intendant, à la section scientifique (lieu-dit Mont Paperassaremplir, pour obtenir une carte adressez-vous au commandant Reever).

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sculpture d'Éden<em>**

– Hey, Lavi ! Tiedoll m'a montré une technique !

Activation. Le jardin de l'Étreinte.

– …

– Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es pas encore au point.

– J'avais remarqué. Tu crois que ça va s'écrouler si je désactive ?

– Oui, puisque tes arbres ont remplacé les murs.

– Pas remplacé, démoli. Nuance.

– J'appelle la scientifique.

– Merci.

* * *

><p>Je sais, c'est très court. Mais c'est justement une sorte de recueils de drabbles...<p>

Review ?


	13. Magie

Bonjour !

C'est encore moi, avec un nouveau chapitre (sans blague *sbaf*). Celui-ci est très calme. J'avais envie de ralentir un peu le rythme, vu tout ce qui est déjà arrivé...

Rhia' : Avoue, c'est le calme avant la tempête.

Mais non voyons. Enfin, enjoy !

* * *

><p>Je suis coincée dans un coin avec plein d'arbres potentiellement inflammables, mais surtout <em>déjà<em> enflammés, avec une pyromane. Youpi. Me faire griller par un feu de forêt est un rêve d'enfant.

Elle lève les mains. D'accord, et à quoi ça va servir ? Vous allez pas me dire qu'elle a une fonction lance à incendie, quand même.

SPLASH ! Ah si, elle fait lance à incendie. La preuve, les flammes sont éteintes et j'ai pris une douche froide. _Très_ froide.

– Tu vois, y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. affirme-t-elle calmement.

Je recrache un peu d'eau. Soit cette fille est bête, soit elle est complètement inconsciente. Oui, je sais, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tout ça, sauf que je peux difficilement mettre le feu à une forêt, moi. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant, ça aurait été compliqué.

– Bon, il va falloir que je t'explique quelque chose... euh, comment tu t'appelles ? je lui demande.

– Delwyn.

– Donc Del, tu vas devoir me suivre. je lui explique. Et si tu pouvais éviter d'attaquer les gens, ce serait bien. Vraiment.

Et elle me suit gentiment. C'est pas normal, d'obéir comme ça. Elle aurait pas pu protester un peu, demander où on va, n'importe quoi ? D'accord, ça m'arrange, mais imaginons qu'elle suive quelqu'un qui a de mauvaises intentions ?

– Euh... Merde, je sais pas du tout où on est. je constate un peu tard.

– Moi si. annonce joyeusement quelqu'un juste derrière mon dos.

Je sursaute.

– Lapin débile ! T'étais où ?

– Pas loin. Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? Tu sais que tout le monde te cherche ?

– Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. me lance quelqu'un d'autre d'un ton amusé.

J'entends un bruit de coup. Encore un golem qui tape avant que Delwyn pose des questions, je parie.

– Del, laisse Shini tranquille. je soupire.

– Ah, pardon. Il m'a fait peur.

Le brun gémit. On dirait que les créatures de terre ont frappé trop fort. Ou plutôt, notre nouvelle collègue a demandé à ses bestioles de taper comme des brutes. Mais bon, je peux comprendre. Après avoir croisé des Akumas sans savoir ce que c'est et sans personne pour vous aider, c'est normal d'avoir peur.

– Rhia', fais att...

Lavi n'a même pas fini sa phrase que je me prends les pieds dans une chose non identifiée. Et, très logiquement, je finis par terre. Ça faisait longtemps.

– Gamin ?

– Sven, t'es en retard. je lance en me relevant avec l'aide du roux.

J'entends la nouvelle murmurer.

– C'est pas possible, combien ils sont ?

Dix mille, évidemment, pourquoi ? Non, je plaisante. Sans compter les armes, on est six. Sept avec Del. Ce qui veut dire que les effectifs des exorcistes vont beaucoup augmenter !

– Tu es partie trop vite. Et puis, je devais me garer. réplique le géant.

– Bon, et si on allait chez moi ? propose Delwyn.

Ce serait plus simple, effectivement.

– Pas tout de suite, il manque Maida et Sylvane. nous signale le roux.

Lavi, ou l'art de se rappeler les détails. Comme par exemple prévenir les gens avant de se barrer en courant.

– Rassurez-moi, vous allez pas me dire qu'en plus vous avez une meute de loups ou un truc comme ça ? Parce qu'un invité, d'accord, sept invités, pourquoi pas, mais...

Une meute de loups ? Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs...

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ah, Sylvane est là aussi. Manque plus que Mai, alors.

– Syl, fais attention, il y a peut-être des lapins ici. la prévient le gamer.

Alors là, je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi Shini parle de lapins ? Et puis comment la guérisseuse a pu nous retrouver si facilement ? Remarque, pour le dernier point, c'est valable aussi pour Lavi, Sven et le brun. Ah non, Sven a un GPS. Donc c'est valable juste pour le lapin, la soigneuse et le geek.

– Tu... tu plaisantes ?

La blonde a l'air effrayée. Non, elle a peur des lapins ? Mais c'est tout petit, tout mignon... Enfin, je dis ça, mais la plupart des lapins que je vois sont soit écrasés, soit à moitié mangés par des chats et donc les tripes à l'air. Assez gore, sauf quand on a l'habitude.

– Oui, il plaisante. assure quelqu'un. Et il va s'excuser tout de suite.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne aussi autoritaire dans notre petit groupe. Je peux donc en déduire que Maida est arrivée à nous trouver en pleine nuit quelque part das une petite forêt, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où on allait. Comme les autres, quoi.

Del nous emmène tous jusqu'à chez elle. Bizarrement, les voitures de Sven et de Maida sont déjà là. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont venus jusqu'ici avant de repartir pour nous retrouver. Très fort.

– Attends, c'est _ça_ ta maison ? je demande.

– Bah oui, pourquoi ?

Pour moi, ça, c'est pas une maison. Ça tient plus de l'hôtel, ou quelque chose d'autre. C'est trop grand pour être une maison, tout simplement. Je ne veux même pas imaginer à combien on peut tenir là-dedans.

– Rassure-moi, vous êtes combien ici ?

– Mon père et moi, donc deux.

Au moins, ils ne doivent pas manquer de place...

– D'ailleurs, il est pas là en ce moment. Installez-vous où vous voulez, c'est un peu vide ici.

Del ouvre la porte, cherche l'interrupteur et allume la lumière. Non, sans déconner ?

– Miku ?

Del se retourne avec un petit sourire. Je n'avais pas fait attention dans la forêt, mais elle ressemble à une Vocaloid.

– J'avoue, je me suis inspirée d'elle.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir sans lumière, mais elle a les cheveux bleus, très longs, et regroupés en couettes. Par contre, elle a des vêtements normaux. Un peu tâchés de terre et déchirés à certains endroits, mais c'est tout.

– T'es une cosplayeuse ?

– Je me suis réveillée comme ça il n'y a pas longtemps. Et après, les monstres se sont mis à m'attaquer.

Maintenant qu'elle le dit, c'est vrai que Delwyn est égratignée de partout. Comme si elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à fuir, à tomber, tout ça.

– Ah, toi aussi tu as changé d'apparence ? Tant mieux, je me sens moins seule. je ris.

C'est dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je suis sérieuse. Enfin, à moitié. Vu la petite lueur dans l'œil de Lavi, il a remarqué... Et merde. J'avais déjà laissé échappé l'info une fois, mais il n'a pas réagi parce qu'il y en avait d'autres avec. (1)

Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans l'histoire de Del. Quelque chose qui est même très étrange.

– Si ça fait seulement quelques jours, explique-moi pourquoi tu sais aussi bien te servir de ton Innocence.

Tout le monde me regarde. Bon, à ce stade, une fois de plus ou de moins...

– Hein ?

Del me fixe elle aussi, l'air complètement paumée. Apparemment, il y a une partie de ma phrase qui n'était pas claire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ça a rien à voir avec l'innocence !

– Non, absolument pas. j'ironise. Tu es capable de faire apparaître des golems de terre, des boules de feu et de l'eau, les akumas te pourchassent, mais à part ça tu n'as rien à voir avec l'Innocence.

J'adore la tête des autres. C'est vraiment trop... excellent. Sauf celle du roux, qui doit être en mode mémorisation et/ou analyse.

– C'est le truc lumineux qui m'a appris. déclare-t-elle simplement.

_« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça face à ces créatures. »_

– La baballe est revenue ! je m'exclame avant de finir par terre.

C'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais je crois qu'elle n'aime pas son surnom. C'est vrai que la première fois, elle a fait demi-tour rien que pour ça.

– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demande le borgne, plus curieux et surtout plus efficace.

_« Une fée, qui se retrouve dans la même situation que toi. »_

J'aimerais bien avoir une traduction, mais je suis trop occupée à être bouche bée pour poser la question. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ma bouteille d'eau, dans la voiture ?

_« Pour ceux et celles qui se posent la question, ça veut tout simplement dire que j'ai été emmenée hors de mon monde d'origine. »_

– Alors, la théorie des transferts inter-mondes... commence Lavi.

_« Est vraie. Je ne retrouverai jamais le mien, mais ton transfert et celui de nombreux éléments qui sont ici est seulement temporaire. »_

D'accord. On se retrouve avec une fée omnisciente et incompréhensible venue d'une autre dimension. Ça tombe bien, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

_« Je ne suis pas omnisciente. Seulement, mon peuple connaît bien les mondes, et nous savons faire la différence entre un changement naturel et artificiel. »_

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous aidez ? interroge Syl avec un sourire. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais c'est un peu étrange.

_« Pour deux raisons : d'abord parce que c'est dans ma nature, et ensuite parce que vous êtes les seuls qui puissent faire revenir ce monde à son état normal. »_

Ah bon, il y a quelque chose qui a changé dans ce monde ? On a rien remarqué pourtant, en dehors des changements d'apparence, des akumas et des Innocences. C'est passé totalement inaperçu.

Putain d'ironie. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ça faisait tellement longtemps...

_« C'est justement le problème. Il ne faut pas mélanger artificiellement deux mondes pendant trop longtemps. » _

La lumière grandit. Plus la boule grossit, plus la lumière est intense et colorée. Ce qui fait qu'on ne tarde pas à se retrouver face à un arc en ciel à taille humaine qui empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. Pas pratique du tout. Et ces sons bizarres, c'est quoi ?

À côté de moi, quelque chose tombe. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est, mais je crois que c'est notre guérisseuse. Elle s'est évanouie ?

La lumière s'atténue puis disparaît peu à peu. À la place de la petite chose très brillante, il y a maintenant une grande chose pas brillante du tout. Chose qui ressemble beaucoup à un humain. Les oreilles pointues en plus. Et les yeux sont étranges, aussi.

À ma connaissance, un être humain sans pupille avec l'iris jaune, c'est pas très courant. Passe encore pour les cheveux vert clair, ça peut se teindre. Les tatouages bruns sur le visage et les bras, c'est pas trop bizarre, mais elle a des vêtements assez originaux. C'est quoi cette matière ?

– Sylvane ? s'inquiète Shini.

J'avais raison, c'est bien Syl qui est tombée pendant la transformation de notre baballe en humanoïde. Mais là, ça me fait pas plaisir. Vraiment pas du tout.

Je m'accroupis à côté du brun, qui est inquiet pour elle. Normal, entre cousins. La fée nous rejoint à son tour et passe une main sur le visage de la blonde.

– Oups.

Un commentaire très laconique, voire même un peu trop à mon goût. Sans compter que c'est pas rassurant. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien de grave.

– Tu sais ce qu'elle a ? s'inquiète le gamer.

– Oui. Votre amie est tout simplement très sensible à la magie. Elle se réveillera d'ici deux ou trois heures.

Reste plus qu'à attendre. Encore. C'est vraiment chiant de rien pouvoir faire...

Cette maison est vraiment trop grande. Et surtout trop vide. Tous les autres sont partis, même la fée, qui, aux dernières nouvelles, s'appelle Ki. Il y a apparemment une Innocence pas très loin. C'est beau, le hasard.

En attendant, Del et moi, on surveille Sylvane. J'ai essayé de faire comme elle, d'utiliser mon arme pour la guérir, mais ça n'a rien donné. Il faudra que je lui demande de m'apprendre, peut-être ? Enfin, en parlant d'arme, Rei n'est toujours pas là. Au moins, plus personne ne se balade dans ma tête, c'est déjà ça. Reste plus qu'à savoir pourquoi, et j'arrêterai de m'inquiéter pour elle.

…

Il est super grand ce salon. Et il y a beaucoup d'écrans. Ça doit être pour aller avec les consoles.

– Je m'ennuie... baille la fausse Miku.

– T'es pas la seule.

Le silence revient. Le seul bruit audible dans les environs, c'est celui de nos respirations. Aucune voiture ne passe. Il est peut-être tôt, mais je suis habituée aux voitures qui partent à n'importe quelle heure. Alors qu'ici, à bientôt deux heures et demi -c'est moi ou le temps a ralenti? -, rien.

– Eh, au fait, personne t'a parlé de l'Innocence ?

Elle se retourne vers moi.

– Non.

– C'est compliqué... Ce qui te permet de faire des golems de terre, des jets d'eau et des boules de feu, c'est l'Innocence. je lui explique.

Vu la tête de Del, elle ne me croit pas. Ou alors elle a pas suivi.

– Et pourquoi tu peux pas le faire, toi ?

– Je peux, maintenant.

Et je ne donne pas plus de détails. Juste pour la taquiner un peu, parce qu'elle a l'air assez curieuse.

– Pourquoi ?

– On a tous une arme différente, normalement. Sauf que la mienne me permet de copier les autres, si j'ai vu ou testé l'effet. En gros, vu que tu m'as tapé dessus avec tes golems, que tu as failli nous griller et que tu as inondé à moitié une forêt sous mon nez, je peux te copier. je résume.

Après quelques secondes, le temps d'assimiler l'info, Delwyn repart à la charge.

– Et ça sert à quoi ?

– À ton avis, à quoi sert une arme ? je lui demande avec un demi-sourire.

– À se battre, à tuer des gens ou des animaux, à chasser... propose-t-elle.  
>Je m'étire et fais durer un peu le plaisir. Pour une fois que je peux faire mariner quelqu'un, je vais quand même pas m'en priver !<p>

– Si tu réponds pas, j'appelle un golem. me menace Delwyn d'un ton neutre.

Douche froide. Je crois que je vais arrêter mon nouveau jeu, à savoir faire attendre Del.

– Ok, comme tu veux... Tu vois les monstres ? On appelle ça des Akumas. Nos armes servent à les détruire.

– Tu veux dire qu'on est censé tuer _ça_ ? Mais c'est dangereux ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Je soupire. Del n'est pas une lumière, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire. (2)

– Oui, c'est dangereux. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix. Et tu n'as pas encore vu les Noé ou le Comte, ils sont pires.

Del se redresse sur le canapé. Elle a l'air à deux doigts de l'hystérie. Génial, c'est ma spécialité de gérer les crises.

– Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a pire que ces akumas ?

– Bah oui. Et je pense que tu as vu juste les niveaux un, les plus faibles. je lui précise sans réfléchir.

Elle se relaisse tomber, démoralisée.

– C'est un cauchemar.

Je hausse les épaules. Pour moi, c'est un peu comme si un rêve se réalisait, alors ça ne me dérange pas, mais c'est vrai que pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça peut être un gros choc.

– Maintenant que j'y pense, comment tu fais pour les golems et tout ça ? je m'enquiers.

Ma collègue marmonne quelque chose.

– Répète un peu plus fort, j'ai rien compris.

– Mon collier, ou plus exactement le pendentif. En fonction de la branche que j'active, je peux faire ce que tu as vu.

Donc son arme est de type équipement. Comme celui des autres, sauf Syl. Ce qui veut dire que sur sept, on est deux symbiotiques. Enfin, peut-être, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment sûre pour notre guérisseuse.

– Ah. Ok.

Je me creuse la tête pour changer de sujet. Si on continue sur cette voie, j'ai l'impression que Del va refuser de venir avec nous. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas le choix.

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ? Je regarde distraitement la porte. Oui, parce que même si ce salon est à peu près aussi grand que mon appart tout entier, il n'y a qu'une seule porte.

Je sais ce qu'on va faire ! On va essayer de pratiquer la magie, nous aussi. Enfin, si j'arrive à la convaincre.

– Hé, j'ai une idée. je lance.

À en croire son regard, Delwyn a probablement peur de voir sa maison réduite en morceaux par mon idée. Mais non voyons, c'est pas mon genre. Enfin, normalement ça devrait pas arriver.

– C'est pas dangereux.

Elle me fixe quelques secondes sans dire un mot, puis hoche la tête en se redressant.

– Dis toujours ?

– On va faire de la magie.

Un rictus apparaît sur ses lèvres.

– Tu plaisantes ?

– Écoutes, t'as bien vu Ki passer de boule lumineuse à être presque humain, alors tu vas pas me dire que tu ne crois pas en la magie. je soupire.

La fille aux cheveux bleus me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

– Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça ?

– Étant donné qu'on est pas des boules de lumière, non. Mais on peut toujours essayer de faire autre chose.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sourit. Bien, on progresse.

– Ça me va. se décide-t-elle. On fait quoi ?

– Tu vois la porte ?

Hochement de tête.

– On va la fermer à clé, mais sans clé. j'annonce.

– Et comment tu veux faire ça ?

– Mets ta main dessus et répète après moi.

Mon assistante se lève et s'exécute docilement. Je suis déçue. Un être humain doté d'un minimum d'humour aurait répondu "après moi". Je la rejoins et pose moi aussi une main sur le panneau de bois. À nous deux !

– Abata.

– Abata.

– Ura.

– Ura.

– Masarakato .

– Masarakato.

– Om kaïbara.

– Om kaïbara. répète Delwyn avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Ferme-toi. »

Rien ne se passe. On commence à rire. Notre première tentative a l'air un peu... foirée. Tant pis, on demandera à Ki de nous apprendre quand elle reviendra.

Un cercle gris-bleu apparaît au dessus de ma main droite, et son jumeau vert au dessus de la main gauche de Del. Oh, ça a marché en fait ?

Quand les cercles disparaissent, Delwyn tente d'ouvrir la porte. Échec total.

– On a réussi ! elle lance joyeusement.

Oui, c'était la seule porte. Mais on peut toujours passer par les nombreuses fenêtres, qui sont assez près du sol. Sauf si ma chance légendaire fait qu'on a fermé toutes les issues possibles. Non, je vais me taire, sinon il va encore y avoir quelque chose qui va me tomber dessus.

Je m'approche d'une fenêtre et l'ouvre. Enfin, essaye de l'ouvrir pour être plus précise.

– Et merde...

* * *

><p>(1) Si vous ne vous en rappelez pas, c'est dans le chapitre 2.<p>

(2) Les diodes électroluminescentes sont aussi appelées DEL...

* * *

><p>J'avoue, c'est plus fort que moi : il faut toujours que tout se passe de travers. Mais si tout se passait bien, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire...<p>

Review ?


	14. Mauvaises nouvelles

Ohayo !

Les chapitres arrivent vite, en ce moment... (si si, surtout par rapport à d'habitude). Celui-ci aurait pu avoir un sous-titre : Jamais deux sans trois. Je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi.

Merci à tous celles (et ceux ?) qui ont reviewé, fav ou suivent cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **DGm et tous ses persos sont à Hoshino. Les autres personnages, à l'exception de J-chan, sont à moi.

* * *

><p>– C'est une blague, hein ? s'inquiète la fausse Miku.<p>

– Essaye toi-même. je lui propose.

Delwyn tente d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle n'y arrive pas, essaye ensuite toutes les autres, mais rien ne marche. Bon. On vient de verrouiller la porte en foirant un sort, et visiblement les fenêtres avec.

– J'espère que c'est pas définitif. fait ma collègue en me regardant fixement.

– Aucune idée. je réponds en haussant les épaules. On peut appeler Lavi.

– Ton portable est dans une chambre. Le mien aussi. signale-t-elle.

Ah oui, c'est embêtant... Mais non, je rigole.

– J'en ai deux. j'annonce sobrement.

J'active mon Innocence. Sous les yeux de la bretonne, un portable apparaît dans ma main.

– Hein ? Mais comment t'as fait ? s'étrangle Delwyn.

J'adore sa tête. Elle a l'air tellement... étonnée. Pourtant, ce qu'elle fait est beaucoup plus impressionnant que faire apparaître un portable. Après tout, ce que je fais, c'est ni plus ni moins une adaptation du lapin qui sort du chapeau d'un magicien.

– C'est mon pouvoir. Copier les Innocences des autres. je lui rappelle.

Je crois que je vais éviter de l'informer que ce portable permet d'entendre les pensées des gens. Manquerait plus qu'elle me demande de l'essayer et qu'il y ait un problème.

– Baka Usagi, on aurait besoin d'un coup de main ! Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît ? je lui demande.

Je mets le mobile en haut-parleur, histoire que Del puisse profiter de la conversation. Le roux soupire exagérément, ce qui la fait vaguement sourire.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sens que ça va être énorme.

Ah, on capte bien les pensées avec ce truc.

– Comment dire...

– On a fait de la magie et on s'est enfermées dans le salon. résume Delwyn.

– La prochaine fois que je la laisse seule, elle va tomber sur un Léviathan. Cette fille est vraiment... improbable.

Merci du compliment. En plus, ça pourrait être sympa de tomber sur un Léviathan. Peut-être qu'il serait aussi sympa que Pan, l'hydre du lac près de chez moi ?

– Tu sais qu'on t'entend ?

– Lavi, tu es au courant que ce truc permet de lire dans tes pensées ? je m'amuse.

– Oups. Attendez, j'arrive.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quelqu'un tente de défoncer les vitres, ce qui ne marche pas du tout. En plus de tout fermer, le sort a dû tout renforcer. Génial, manquait plus que ça.

Je ressors mon portable.

– Tu vois, on plaisantait pas.

Après quelques jurons, le roux décide d'arrêter.

– Vous avez réussi à bloquer toute la maison. constate l'exorciste.

Le ton du borgne hésite entre l'incrédulité et l'amusement. Apparemment, on a fait très fort.

– Je ne peux pas le défaire. Vous allez devoir le faire vous-même.

– Oui, et on fait comment ? interroge Del.

Il nous dévisage à travers la vitre.

– Vous ne savez pas ?

– Ben non, on a juste essayé pour rire. je marmonne, gênée.

Il soupire à nouveau et essaye de cacher un sourire. Raté, mon lapin. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi observateur que toi, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'on est aveugle.

– Je n'ai que des connaissances théoriques en magie. Essayez ça.

On répète sagement la formule après lui. Les cercles colorés reviennent, la porte frémit. Je tente d'ouvrir : échec total. Même en forçant, je n'arrive à rien.

– Bon...

Trois autres formules et de nombreux jurons plus tard, la porte finit par s'ouvrir, et les fenêtres aussi. En plus, d'après les résultats de notre tour dans la maison, tout s'est arrangé.

– Ouf. on soupire en même temps.

Le ventre de la bretonne grogne. Elle rougit un peu. Tiens, ça fait un drapeau de France : bleu, blanc, rouge...

– C'est bizarre, j'ai vraiment faim. remarque-t-elle.

L'archiviste sourit.

– C'est normal.

Mon estomac se met lui aussi à protester. Nettement plus fort.

– Moi aussi, j'ai faim ! On va manger ? je demande avec impatience.

Lavi éclate de rire, Delwyn approuve vigoureusement. C'est que faire des conneries, ça creuse !

– La blonde risque pas de partir toute seule. Elle reste ici ?

Hochement de tête. On laisse Syl sur le canapé avec une couverture, puis on repart du salon.

– Attendez une seconde, je récupère mon portable au cas où ça recommence. je souris.

Une fois l'appareil en main, je retourne avec les autres. Enfin, je veux le faire, mais mon sens de l'orientation m'emmène dans une autre pièce. Une pièce où une chose de la taille d'un très jeune enfant s'enfuit en me voyant arriver. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est très rapide.

– Tu t'es perdue ? plaisante Del quand elle me croise.

– Oui. je grogne. Pas de ma faute, ta maison est trop grande.

Elle m'entraîne vers la cuisine, pendant que je réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu croiser ?

– Il y a quelque chose de particulier là où j'étais ? je demande.

– Non, juste des livres. C'est la bibliothèque. répond distraitement Delwyn.

– C'est tout ? j'insiste.

Elle réfléchit un peu.

– Il y a aussi un peu de monnaie, pour le pain. Je la laisse là parce que je sais que j'y passe à peu près tous les jours.

Une connexion se fait dans mon cerveau. Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre.

– Il y avait combien, à peu près ?

– Vingt, trente euros. Et pourquoi avait ?

– Parce qu'il y avait un toyol. Logiquement, il a tout pris.

Le roux arrive sans prévenir.

– J'ai bien entendu ? vérifie-t-il.

– Sauf erreur de ma part, un truc de la taille d'un gosse qui s'enfuit très vite et est dans un endroit où on trouve de l'argent, ça peut être que ça.

– Alors ce serait...

Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai pas compris ce qu'il raconte, c'est normal ?

– Hein ?

Il se réveille.

– L'Innocence est introuvable et se déplace. Un peu avant que tu m'appelles, on s'est rendu compte qu'elle était par ici. Plus les informations des habitants, qui disent qu'il y a de plus en plus de vols dans la région...

– Désolée de vous déranger, mais c'est quoi un toyol ?

Del, les bras croisés, nous adresse un sourire crispé. Je crois qu'on l'a vexée.

– En gros, c'est de la taille d'un gosse et ça vole des choses. je résume.

– Il manque quelques données, mais c'est ça. confirme le borgne.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

– Et... c'est tout ?

– Quoi, tu veux que je te dise comment on fait, histoire de pouvoir en faire un ? j'ironise.

Lavi me lance un regard surpris.

– Ce serait bien.

– Tu es sûre d'avoir ce qu'il faut ? Ça nécessite un fœtus et de la magie noire.

Vu l'air légèrement dégoûté de Del, je crois que je devrais arrêter là. Et éviter de préciser qu'on le nourrit avec du sang, tout ça. C'est la magie noire qui provoque cette réaction, ou le fœtus ?

Mon portable sonne. Pas celui version Innocence, j'ai désactivé. Je parle du vrai. Et sur son écran, il est clairement indiqué : Gab. C'est bizarre, mais au moins un cousin m'appelle.

– Désolée. Je dois partir cinq minutes. je m'excuse.

Je m'éloigne un peu des autres et décroche.

– Allô ?

J'entends un murmure. Deux voix très peu différentes mais familières, que je suis la seule à ne pas confondre.

– Les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec le téléphone de Gab ? je m'étonne.

– Tu sais où sont les autres ? se renseigne l'une des deux.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir un bloc de béton dans l'estomac. Les jumelles, toutes seules, avec le mobile de Gabriel. Dont il ne se sépare _jamais_.

– Non, ça fait au moins une semaine qu'ils ne m'ont pas appelée.

Un gloussement. Ces deux petits monstres ont bien caché les téléphones de tout le monde, donc.

– On a fait une blague. avoue Lera. Mais on a tout rendu hier et après on est allées en face, chez la sœur de Manu.

– On vient de rentrer. Y'a de la fumée, des trucs par terre, et...

J'entends l'une des filles hurler. Pas un hurlement comme quand l'une veut faire peur à l'autre, non. Un vrai hurlement de terreur.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'essaye de ne pas être trop effrayée, mais c'est difficile. Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à leurs blagues habituelles. Elles sont peut-être farceuses, mais pas aussi bonnes comédiennes.

– Non, c'est pas vrai... pleure Luna.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je crie presque. Luna ne pleure pratiquement jamais. Et Lera a les oreilles très sensibles, donc elle ne crie pas souvent. Toute cette histoire commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter.

– Il... Gab... le mur... du sang partout... bafouille une des jumelles.

Non. C'est pas vrai. C'est juste un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller dans la voiture. Ki n'existe pas, Delwyn non plus, et Landudal est encore loin.

– Ne bougez pas d'ici, les filles. je leur conseille d'une voix faible. Je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir vous chercher.

Étrange. Je suis incapable de réfléchir, mais quelque chose a pris ma place. Je l'entends rassurer mes sœurs et donner des instructions pour qu'elles n'aient pas d'ennuis.

– Je raccroche.

Le portable toujours serré dans ma main, je me laisse tomber par terre. C'est plus prudent. Mes jambes ne me supporteraient pas beaucoup plus longtemps en tremblant comme ça. Lera et Luna, seules. Gabriel, probablement mort. Le reste de la famille aussi. Est-ce que ça pourrait être pire ?

Il faut que j'appelle Sven. Je ne peux pas laisser les jumelles comme ça, on doit aller les chercher. Quitte à supplier...

– Rhia' ? T'es encore perdue ?

Del me rejoint. Je ne l'aurais pas remarquée si elle n'avait rien dit.

– Oh, le rouquin, on a un problème !

Je crois que je vais me mettre à chialer. Sérieusement. Ça commence à faire beaucoup. Déjà qu'avec Tony, c'était limite, mais si ma famille pratiquement entière y est passée...

Quelqu'un met une main sur mon épaule. Ils parlent devant moi, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les comprendre. Ils commencent à s'agiter, étonnamment vite, puis finissent par partir. Peut-être que c'est simplement moi, que je perds la notion du temps.

– Arrête tes conneries. m'ordonne mon double. C'est pas le moment de te "déconnecter". Imagine que les Akumas reviennent ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont devenir, Lera et Luna ?

Rei ? Elle est revenue ?

– Ouais, et tu ferais mieux de te bouger un peu. Allez, debout !

J'ai pas envie. Mais il le faudra bien un jour, alors je vais me lever quand même.

– Bien. On va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus constructif que rester des heures à regarder le mur. Rejoins les autres et parle-leur.

Oui chef. À vos ordres chef.

– Exécution, soldat !

Elle n'est pas drôle. Enfin bon, tant pis. Je me lève sagement et réalise que Rei a réussi en moins d'une minute à me changer les idées. Wah... Il y a aussi une fonction GPS pour maison ?

– Non, mais je me souviens du trajet. Avance !

Une fois devant la porte du salon, dans lequel tout le monde doit s'être rassemblé vu le bruit, mon double disparaît. Elle doit fatiguer, mon arme n'est pas activée.

Bon. Ce sont des amis, alors pourquoi j'hésite à rentrer ? C'est pas en fixant la poignée de porte bêtement que Lera et Luna vont être mises en sécurité. Ou plus précisément, avec des gens capables de comprendre ce qui arrive et d'éviter qu'elles finissent en poussière.

– Salut les gens ! je fais avec un grand sourire.

Faux, le sourire. Autant le préciser tout de suite. Ça doit se voir, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

– Tiens, déjà de retour ? Tant mieux, on va encore avoir des problèmes. lance négligemment Shini.

J'adore ce mec mais là, j'ai surtout envie de l'étrangler. Notamment parce que j'en ai un, de problème. Et pas un petit.

– Ce n'est pas drôle. intervient Maida. Puisque tu vas mieux, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Ça, c'est pas une question, c'est un ordre déguisé. J'aime pas les ordres, mais pour une fois ça m'arrange : elle a trouvé à ma place un moyen d'aborder le sujet.

– Oh, trois fois rien. Je viens d'apprendre qu'une bonne partie de ma famille a été tuée et que mes deux sœurs sont toutes seules avec un cadavre, pourquoi ? j'ironise.  
>J'admets que mon effet doit être un peu gâché par les larmes qui ont pointé le bout de leur nez vers le milieu de ma deuxième phrase. D'un autre côté, y'a de quoi pleurer.<p>

Silence choqué dans le salon. Même Ki ne dit rien, mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est en train de vérifier si Sylvane va bien. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, d'ailleurs.

– Ah. Désolé.

Je lui lance un regard moqueur.

– Y'a pas de quoi pourtant, c'est jamais qu'un problème de plus. je grince.

La fée se lève et se plante devant moi. Elle est très calme, donc elle ne va probablement pas m'engueuler pour mon trait d'humour.

– Tu voudrais que quelqu'un aille les chercher.

Pas une question, une affirmation. Le temps où ma tête n'était pas squattée par tous les télépathes qui passent commence vraiment à me manquer.

– Qui ? demande quelqu'un qui n'a pas dû bien comprendre.

– Mes sœurs.

Sven s'avance. Serait-ce une initiative ? Non, faut pas dire ça, je suis mauvaise langue.

– Je peux y aller. On ne va pas laisser des gamines...

Ki lui sourit, menaçante, et le blond se tait. Ses tatouages se mettent à briller.

– Pas question. Vous restez ici et vous continuez les recherches, maintenant que vous avez plus d'informations. J'irai avec elle. annonce-t-elle.

C'est une proposition très gentille, sauf que la maison où sont les autres est très loin. À l'autre bout du pays, même. Déjà que c'est long en voiture, alors sans...

Elle émet un grognement amusé. Qu'est-ce que mes pensées ont de si drôle ?

– Il y a des plantes à proximité de l'endroit où tu veux aller ?

– Plein. Il y a un jardin juste à côté. je réponds automatiquement.

Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de là question, mais autant lui donner tous les détails qu'elle veut. J'ai l'impression que Ki a quelque chose en tête. Bizarre.

D'un coup, une sorte de flash m'éblouit. La scène devient totalement différente.

– Regarde. m'ordonne une voix que j'ai déjà entendu.

Je vois des tas de fils emmêlés. Non, pas un tas. Des millions, peut-être même des milliards de fils. Ils sont de couleurs et longueurs assez variées. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

– Là.

Ma vision se concentre sur un fil très précis. Un fil qui se coupe brutalement, sous mes yeux. Mon estomac se tord en voyant ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, hein ?

– Bien sûr que si. Mais tu peux encore sauver l'autre.

Le flash s'efface. Ki me prend par la main, comme si elle avait vu aussi. Pour ce que je sais d'elle, ce serait pas si étonnant que ça. C'est même tout à fait possible.

– Imagine l'une des plantes du jardin. Je ferai le reste.

Dans ma tête, je vois l'un des arbres. Son tronc, ses feuilles, j'essaye de me rappeler de chaque détail. Ce qui, avec ma mémoire sélective, est assez compliqué.

Les couleurs se mélangent, puis tout devient flou. J'entends Ki chanter juste à côté de moi, mais aussi des sons improbables et des voix inconnues. Encore mieux que le voyage en cheminée dans Harry Potter !

Tout se réorganise d'un coup. Les formes, les couleurs, les sons, tout redevient plus cohérent. La fée chante encore un peu, puis s'arrête d'un coup.

Nous sommes devant l'arbre. Juste devant nous, il y a Luna.

Et devant Luna, il y a un Akuma.

* * *

><p>Petit sondage : parmi les Innocences de cette fic (pas du manga), vous préférez laquelle ?<p>

Je rappelle pour les étourdis : celle de Rhia' permet de copier les autres, celle de Sven est un GPS qui parle et doté d'une personnalité, celle de Shini est une faux, celle de Maida est composée de deux flingues (ils n'apparaissent pas vraiment, on les a juste entendus), celle de Sylvane guérit la plupart des blessures et celle de Del permet de contrôler la terre, l'eau et le feu, et celle de Tony (qui est décédé) permet de savoir le niveau des akumas à proximité ou de communiquer par télépathie.

Ah, et expliquez pourquoi aussi ^^

À la prochaine !


	15. Akuma

Bonjour !

Comme promis à Luna Sylva, je publie ce chapitre avant la fin de la semaine... Dans celui-ci, contrairement à l'habitude, on a trois POV différents (qui sont indispensables pour tout comprendre). Et pour ceux qui pensent qu'il y a déjà assez de persos : désolée, j'en rajoute un à la galerie, une fois de plus !_  
><em>**Disclaimer : **D Gray man et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Hoshino-sama. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Rhia', Ki et des jumelles. Ni des OC en général.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Un peu plus tôt<em>

– Dors bien, Luna. je lui dis gentiment en lui mettant une couverture.

Elle est fatiguée, on a discuté un peu trop longtemps. Je vais la laisser et aller jouer dehors. Tant pis si notre sœur nous a interdit de sortir. Elle doit être un peu parano. C'est de famille, on va dire...

Luna se retourne dans son sommeil. Elle marmonne quelque chose, du genre « lapin » et serre la couverture. Je souris.

Bon, j'y vais. On va pas passer la journée à regarder ma jumelle dormir, quand même. J'ai besoin d'aller m'amuser un peu, sinon, je vais péter les plombs. Surtout avec Gab... Non, faut pas que je pense à lui.

J'ouvre la porte et passe devant l'un des sacs de poussière qu'on a ramassé. Il y en avait dans toute la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait quand on était pas là, pour qu'il y en ait autant ? Il y avait même un gaz qui fait tousser, mais il est parti. C'est trop bizarre.

Il commence à faire jour. Il est assez tôt, j'arrivais pas à dormir... Mais bon, au moins on y voit bien. Pas de risque de tomber sur quelque chose sans le voir.

Oh, il y a un lapin dans le jardin ! Il est trop mignon. Je m'approche tout doucement de lui pour ne pas lui faire peur, mais il s'enfuit. Je le suis. Il court, il court... et s'arrête brutalement, tout tremblant. Des étoiles à l'envers apparaissent un peu partout sur lui, puis il tombe en morceaux. Qu'est-ce que... ?

– Bonjour, petite proie.

Je relève la tête. Un énorme lapin... _rose_ ?

– C'est l'heure de mourir !

Avec une mitraillette dans chaque main ? Je m'enfuis en courant. À la maison, il y a plein de cachettes. Non ! Lu' dort sur le canapé ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je veux pas finir comme le petit lapin. Quand il est tombé, il ressemblait beaucoup à la poussière qu'il y avait dans la maison...

Non. C'est pas vrai. Ce monstre... c'est _ça_ qui a fait disparaître les autres ?

Je trébuche sur une racine et m'étale par terre. Merde. Le gros lapin rose est à quelques mètres à peine. Il lève ses armes et commence à chanter.

– Ce matin...

Une balle rentre dans mon bras. Sur le moment, je ne ressens strictement rien.

– Un lapin...

Une deuxième. Mon bras s'enflamme d'un coup.

– A tué un chasseur...

Deux autres balles dans mon ventre. Je tombe à genoux.

– C'était un lapin...

Un dernier tir, puis il arrête. Ça fait mal... Je crois que je vais tomber dans les pommes.

– Avec un fusil.

Il fait feu sur un vieux chat qui dormait dans son panier, puis s'en va. Non... Je... Il faut que je prévienne Luna. Je rampe difficilement jusqu'à la terrasse.

– Luna !

_POV Luna_

– Luna !

J'étais bien, sous la couverture. Merci, Le'. Mais bon, si tu m'appelles, il doit y avoir une raiso.. Allez, je me bouge. Pas réveillée, mais c'est pas grave.

Pieds nus, je sors sur la terrasse. Où est ma sœur ?

– Lu...na...

Je la vois. Ma jumelle, mon reflet, ma sœur adorée est au sol. Elle a des étoiles partout, des étoiles noires qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses.

– Lera !

Je me précipite vers elle.

– J'ai...mal.

Et elle s'effrite devant moi.

– LERA !

Je me mets à pleurer. Lera est morte. Je suis toute seule, maintenant. Toute seule, alors qu'on s'était juré de toujours rester ensemble. Plus qu'une seule, alors qu'on devrait être deux.

– Bonjour !

Je sursaute. Un homme avec un sourire bizarre, aussi large qu'une Mini, est juste là. Il est arrivé quand ?

– Ma chère petite, ça doit être très douloureux... compatit l'obèse. Je suis désolée pour ta sœur. Mais si tu veux, on peut la ramener !

On peut... ramener Le' ? Mais c'est pas possible, personne peut le faire.

– Sale menteur ! je l'accuse.

Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Ce vieux salaud avec son grand chapeau, comment il peut dire ça ?

– Je t'assure que c'est possible ! Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de ta collaboration.

Un squelette métallique apparaît à côté de lui. Hein ?

– Ceci est mon invention. C'est un peu compliqué pour une enfant, mais si tu rappelles Lera, elle reviendra.

Après tout, c'est tout ce qui me reste. J'ai qu'à essayer.

– Lera !

Quelque chose tombe du ciel, droit sur le squelette. Des lettres se dessinent toutes seules sur son front. Le nom de ma jumelle ! C'est une blague ?

Le squelette bouge.

– Lu... Luna...

Je m'avance d'un pas.  
>– Lu'... Comment t'as pu me faire ça ?<p>

Hein ?

– C'était un piège... affirme-t-elle.

– Ma petite Lera, je dois partir. Ton premier ordre est de tuer cette fille et de revêtir sa chair. Amuse-toi bien !

Je suis incapable de bouger. Ça doit être une blague.

– J'ai pas le choix, Luna. Tu m'as pas laissé le choix.

Le squelette s'avance vers moi et me donne un grand coup de lame en plein visage.  
>– Tu m'as pas laissé le choix ! Je dois te tuer ! Sois maudite !<p>

_POV normal _

– Sois maudite !

Je fonce et pare de justesse la lame avec le maillet, qui s'est activé de lui-même. Sur le front de métal, un nom : Lera. Aucun doute possible.

Je vais devoir tuer une deuxième fois ma propre sœur.

– Laisse-moi ! Il faut que je la tue ! hurle le squelette métallique.  
>– Désolée Lera. C'est pour ton bien. je souffle.<p>

Je la détruis, sans pouvoir regarder l'akuma dans les yeux. J'entends un bruit derrière moi. Un corps qui tombe, et c'est certainement pas Ki. Je me retourne et m'accroupis à côté de la petite.

– Luna... je murmure.

Elle tremble, le visage couvert de larmes. Et, d'un côté, de sang. Ses boucles brunes sont devenues blanches. Je ne vois pas le pentacle inversé au dessus de son œil droit, mais c'est uniquement parce que ses cheveux le couvrent.

Luna est maudite. C'est elle qui a appelé l'akuma que je viens de voir.

– Chut, tout va bien. je la rassure doucement.

Bon, je n'aime pas cette méthode, mais... Je la prends dans mes bras. Au bout d'un long moment, elle finit par se calmer.

– T'es qui, d'abord ? elle me lance.

Mauvais. Elle commence à être agressive, il faut que je la calme ou ça va dégénérer.

– Tu ne reconnais pas la voix de ta grande sœur ? je réponds sur le ton de la taquinerie.

– T'es pas... T'as la même voix, mais pas la même tête.

Effectivement, j'ai changé d'apparence depuis la dernière fois, et ça va être compliqué à expliquer.

– Regarde-toi dans un miroir, on en reparlera. Et puis, je t'avais dit qu'on viendrait te chercher, non ?

Elle hoche la tête. Je l'ai convaincue !

– Le... Lera... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demande la maudite avec un tremblement dans la voix.

Question gênante. Il va falloir tout lui expliquer.

– Elle serait devenue un jouet pour le Faiseur. Je l'ai libérée.

– C'est qui, le Faiseur ? Et comment il fait ça ? Et Lera, elle était quoi ?

Une avalanche de questions délicates.

– Elle était un Akuma, pas encore complet. C'est un monstre qui tue des gens, mais c'est difficile à reconnaître parce qu'ils ont l'air humains. Le Faiseur, c'est leur créateur et celui qui les dirige. Il fait ça... Tu as vu, de toute façon. Il amène un squelette en métal, tu appelles le mort, son âme vient dans le corps et après, normalement, il te tue et rentre dans ta peau. Tu sais tout ça, normalement. C'est dans D Gray man.

Luna est choquée. Je comprends pourquoi, remarque. À sa place, je l'aurais été aussi. Enfin, soit choquée soit effondrée. Que de choses joyeuses.

– Elle m'aurait tuée ?

– C'est pas comme si un akuma avait le choix.

– C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, avant... Elle a crié "tu m'as pas laissé le choix".

Ma petite sœur se remet à pleurer.

– C'est ma faute ! elle gémit.

– Non, c'est à cause du Comte. Tu as été manipulée par ce connard.

À ce moment, je me rends compte qu'il y a un tas de poussière sur la terrasse. Et les vêtements d'une fille de douze ans.

– Le sale... En plus, c'est un akuma qui a tué Lera !

Ki s'approche. Elle sourit à la petite.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras avec nous, maintenant.

– Écoute, il faut qu'on aille dans la maison. Reste avec nous, d'accord ? je demande à Luna.

Elle hoche la tête. On entre toutes les trois par la porte entrouverte. La plus jeune me tient par la main, l'autre se tient derrière nous.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je dois aller voir partout. Vérifier toutes les pièces. Peut-être que je cherche quelque chose. Un message, par exemple.

J'arrive dans la chambre de Gab. C'est encore pire que ce je pensais : il est cloué au mur, littéralement. Les bras en croix, les mains et les pieds transpercés. Sans compter les boyaux qui sortent à moitié.  
>C'est vraiment gore. Je cache les yeux de Luna, histoire d'éviter de la traumatiser encore plus. Moi, par contre, je regarde. À côté du cadavre, il y a vraiment un message. Écrit avec le sang de la victime, visiblement.<p>

« Tu dois payer. »

C'est court, et pas très compréhensible. Ce message, il est de qui et pour qui ? Pour l'Innocence, pour moi, pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Et qu'est-ce qui peut provoquer une punition aussi horrible ?

– Ceux qui ont fait ça sont complètement cinglés. je marmonne.

– Ils étaient trois. annonce Ki. Sans compter les akumas.

Je me retourne vers la presque humaine.

– Comment tu sais ça ?

– Les plantes me l'ont dit. Je peux même te montrer, si tu veux.

– Sans façon. je grimace. J'ai pas envie de voir ça. C'est déjà suffisamment horrible de voir le résultat, je pense que je vais vomir si je vois le massacre.

– Comme tu veux. Mais à ta place, j'aimerais voir les meurtriers de ma famille.

Ki est vraiment trop drôle, des fois. S'il y avait trois personnes avec les machines, c'était logiquement des Noé. Déjà que je ne peux pas battre un niveau deux, alors trois Noé...

Luna se dégage, une main plaquée sur l'œil maudit.

– Quelque chose... il y a quelque chose par là !

Le pentacle inversé se dessine sous une mèche rougie par le sang de la petite. Elle peut vraiment voir ces saletés d'armes vivantes, et il y en a une pas loin.

– Merde.

Ki n'a pas d'Innocence, mais elle peut sûrement se défendre. Lu' n'a pas d'Innocence, mais elle peut localiser l'akuma. Moi, j'en ai une, mais je ne sais pas où aller et je risque d'arriver trop tard si quelqu'un a des ennuis. Il va falloir qu'elles viennent elles aussi.

– Dis-moi où, on y va.

La plus jeune me regarde comme si j'étais folle. Génial, manquait plus que ça.

– Mais c'est dangereux !

– L'akuma qui a tué Lera est peut-être encore par ici.

Elle s'arrête une seconde, puis me traîne presque dehors. Ça, c'est de la motivation ! On court dehors derrière Luna, qui se dirige vers un quartier un peu plus loin. Celui-là, on y va rarement, mais je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de monde. Il pouvait pas aller dans un endroit un peu moins peuplé, l'akuma ? Tuer, c'est peut-être sa raison d'être, mais c'est probablement un niveau un. Il est censé être con, bordel !

À peine arrivées, j'entends un bruit de mitraillette. Évidemment, il fallait que je tombe sur un niveau deux ou plus alors qu'il n'y a aucun autre compatible dans le coin...

J'évite un projectile à deux millimètres près, et renvoie la petite se cacher à la maison.

– Ki ? Tu pourrais me filer un coup de main s'il te plaît ?

Avant qu'elle réponde, notre adversaire arrive. C'est un lapin rose modèle XXL, avec une arme dans chaque main. Enfin, patte. Rei a l'air morte de rire, je la comprends.

On va essayer de gagner. Vraiment, se faire tuer par un lapin rose, ce serait pas classe. Surtout un lapin rose chanteur. J'ai entendu quelque chose chanter tout à l'heure, et c'était certainement lui.

– Ce matin...

Sans déconner ? Il chante quand même pas _ça _en tuant ses victimes ? J'évite une rafale. Ça devrait être interdit, les lapins chasseurs qui chantent ! Et puis c'est totalement ridicule.

– Tout à fait. En plus, il chante très mal. approuve mon arme.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la fée. Elle a l'air d'hésiter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui hurle.

– C'est un animal. Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal.

– Un lapin... poursuit l'akuma en tirant.

– C'est pas un animal, c'est une putain de machine ! je m'insurge.

Je fais grossir mon maillet. Juste à temps pour parer une autre rafale de balles. Est-ce que par hasard, il tire quand il chante ?

Un chat, poursuivi par un chien, passe en flèche devant le lapin. Celui-ci lève son arme et poursuit sa chanson.

– A tué un chasseur...

Une rafale sur les deux animaux, et ils tombent en miettes. Étrange, j'aurais pensé qu'il préférerait tuer l'exorciste d'abord. Ou alors...

Je donne un grand coup de maillet dans l'akuma. Comme je le pensais, il n'explose pas, mais il ne réagit pas vraiment non plus. Ça, c'est totalement anormal.

C'est un piège. Un putain de piège. Si je m'attendais à ça... Aux échecs, on appelle ça un gambit : sacrifier une pièce pour attirer l'adversaire dans un piège. Si on ne s'en débarrasse pas rapidement, des renforts risquent d'arriver. Des renforts nettement moins sympa.

Ki, derrière moi, chante elle aussi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, mais elle a l'air très en colère. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas supporté de voir la machine s'en prendre à des animaux. Une écolo fanatique ? Pas taper, je plaisante.

Des plantes poussent d'un coup, s'enroulent autour des pattes du lapin. Il est complètement immobilisé, et ne peut plus tirer. Mais il se débat, alors je ne sais pas si ça tiendra longtemps.

– Tue-le.

C'est la télépathie qui rend Rei et Ki aussi synchro ?

Un petit signe à ma coéquipière visible, puis je bascule mon arme en mode faux. C'est plus coupant, ça marchera peut-être mieux. Je m'assure qu'il ne pourra pas s'échapper en tranchant les jambes. Effectivement, ça marche mieux, mais ça ne le tue pas. Ce connard d'akuma est aussi con que résistant. C'est sûrement ma chance légendaire qui me poursuit.

Il se libère alors que je tranche le bras droit et tombe, mais braque son autre bras sur moi. Et qui dit bras, dit arme. Le lapin ouvre la bouche pour chanter.

Je résiste peut-être au virus akuma, mais pas aux balles dans la tête. Et pas moyen d'esquiver en étant aussi proche.

Quelque chose tombe sur le bras et le fait dévier. Quand la machine continue sa chanson, elle ne touche que des murs.

– Luna ?!

Elle s'écarte rapidement du monstre, auquel je coupe le dernier membre. Bien, on va peut-être pouvoir l'achever. Un grand coup de faux dans la tête, et tous les morceaux explosent d'un coup.  
>– T'étais pas censée être à la maison, toi ? Enfin, merci du coup de main.<p>

La gamine secoue la tête.

– J'allais pas te laisser t'amuser toute seule, quand même ! sourit-elle.

– Pas de doute, c'est bien ta sœur. s'amuse mon double.

Je lui adresse une grimace discrète et me concentre sur Luna.

– C'est dangereux, comme tu dis. T'as bien vu que j'ai failli y passer ! je lui fais remarquer. Si tu te fais toucher par une seule de ces balles, tu meurs, même si tu es seulement éraflée. Y'a aucun remède et ça se fait très vite, en général en moins d'une minute.

Luna ne me croit pas. J'en suis sûre, parce que son visage est très expressif.

– Pourquoi t'es pas morte, alors ? T'as une balle dans la jambe.

Je regarde ma jambe. Ah oui, il y a bien une balle qui est passée, je pisse le sang. J'avais même pas remarqué, en plus. Ce qui veut dire que je commence à m'y habituer, et c'est pas forcément bon signe.

– Moi, c'est pas pareil. Je suis équipée pour résister à ça.

Elle croise les bras, boudeuse. Évidemment, il faut que ma propre sœur ne me fasse pas confiance.  
>– On est de la même famille !<p>

– Oui, mais si tu as bien regardé, tu as vu que l'arme de ta sœur sort directement de son corps. signale Ki. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose du même genre ?

Luna me fixe, très étonnée. Elle avait pas remarqué, jusqu'à maintenant.  
>– Comment tu fais ?<p>

– Je fais, c'est tout. j'élude. C'est ça qui me permet de ne pas mourir avec cette balle dans le corps. Ki, on peut rentrer ?

La fée hoche la tête. Elle prend la main gauche de Lu' et me fait signe de venir de l'autre. Une fois qu'on tient toutes les deux une de ses mains, elle recommence à chanter.

– Ah, et avant qu'on parte, Lu' : ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, d'accord ? Fais comme les autres, appelle-moi Rhia'. Ou Rhiannon, comme tu veux.

– Euh... Si tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demande la plus jeune.

Personne ne lui répond. De toute façon, comme on est en plein voyage, elle n'entendrait pas.

* * *

><p>J'admets : l'Akuma lapin est complètement ridicule. Mais ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'inclure... Il a joué un rôle bien plus important que prévu.<p>

Rhia' : Comme Ki et Lu', en fait.

L : ...

Rhia' : Dis, j'ai lu le script, c'est qui... *se fait bâillonner par l'auteur*

L : Ne spoile pas les gens, s'il te plaît.

Rhia' : *grognement étouffé*

Une remarque/critique/suggestion ? Direction le rectangle blanc en dessous ! Les review nourrissent les auteurs...


	16. Bis

Bonjour ^^

Cette année, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé. 8h-12h et 13h-17h tous les jours au lycée. Ah non, le mercredi c'est juste jusqu'à 16h... -" Donc en gros, j'essaierai de maintenir un rythme de parution d'un chapitre par quinzaine, mais sachant que j'aurai un gros devoir au moins une fois tous les quinze jours, ça va être difficile.

Vive la première S, quoi. Donc je profite de l'un des mes rares mercredis tranquilles pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **D Gray et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Les OC (sauf J-chan) sont à moi, et les idées bizarres aussi. Mais pas les mythes, à mon grand regret.

* * *

><p>J'aime la façon de voyager de Ki. C'est reposant. Déjà deux essais et encore aucun problème, c'est dire. En plus, elle a une jolie voix, donc c'est agréable de l'entendre chanter. Par contre, j'espère que Luna ne panique pas, parce que notre moyen de transport est comme qui dirait un peu bizarre.<p>

N'empêche, ça fera un truc à raconter à mes petits-neveux plus tard. « Vous savez les enfants, quand j'avais votre âge j'ai appris que la téléportation était possible ! C'est même une fée qui me l'a prouvé. » Et je passerai pour une folle. À éviter, donc.

On se retrouve directement dans le salon de Del, devant une plante verte. Enfin, qui était verte à l'origine, mais qui est actuellement plus proche du marron desséché qu'autre chose. Ki lâche nos mains et se consacre à une nouvelle opération de sauvetage. Rei part elle aussi, mais à sa manière : en disparaissant.

– Vous en avez mis, du temps ! s'exclame Del. Tu t'es encore perdue ?

– Oh, une kamikaze miniature... s'extasie en même temps Shini.

Ma sœur me jette un coup d' œil surpris sans faire de commentaire. Je lui promets silencieusement de lui expliquer ce surnom plus tard... en croisant les doigts derrière mon dos.

– Eh, du calme ! je fais en levant les mains. Laissez-nous respirer cinq secondes.

Lu' reste silencieuse. Elle a l'air un peu désorientée. Ça m'étonne pas trop, vu ce qui vient de lui arriver. Après avoir été attaqué par un akuma et avoir été téléporté sans être prévenu, n'importe qui serait dérouté, voire même bien pire.

– Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire, Luna. je me rappelle d'un coup. Ki est une fée.

– D'accord.

Je lève un sourcil. C'est tout ? Pas de cri, pas d'incrédulité, même pas une seule toute petite question ?

– J'ai l'impression d'être dans la quarante-neuvième dimension. Alors si tu me dis que c'est une fée, pourquoi pas. poursuit-elle.

– Euh... ok. tout le monde, voici ma petite sœur Luna. Lu', je te présente...

Une fois les présentations faites, la petite a l'air plus à l'aise. Sauf quand elle regarde Syl, qui n'est toujours pas réveillée, contrairement à ce que pensait la non-humaine. Tant pis, on verra plus tard pour ma jambe. Retirer la balle et mettre un bandage suffira.

Lavi a essayé de l'interroger. Il s'est heurté à un trio : la brune autoritaire, la fée, et évidemment moi. Étonnamment, Mai et Ki ont été d'accord avec moi : cette pauvre gamine a déjà eu assez de problèmes pour un bon moment, pas la peine de l'emmerder avec des questions.

Pour Maida, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a refusé de laisser Lavi faire. Peut-être qu'elle aime le frapper, tout simplement. Pour Ki, je crois avoir compris : elle protège les plantes, les enfants et les animaux en priorité. Si j'avais été à la place de Luna, elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de quitter sa chère plante verte.

La femme aux cheveux verts se retourne et m'adresse un petit sourire, comme pour confirmer ma théorie, avant de se remettre à soigner la plante avec l'aide de Lu', qui a l'air de l'adorer. Finalement, pour une gamine qui était traumatisée et terrorisée, elle se remet très vite. Peut-être qu'en se concentrant sur quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir, elle arrive à oublier ce qui vient de se passer.

– Lavi, pendant qu'on était là-bas, vous avez avancé au niveau de l'Innocence ?

Le borgne secoue la tête, l'air un peu gêné.

– Tu es la seule à l'avoir vu, pour le moment. Elle n'arrête pas de bouger. avoue l'exorciste.

– Génial. En gros, tu es en train de dire que dès que quelque chose est impossible, ça tombe sur moi. je soupire.

En gros, je suis un générateur d'improbabilités (1). Pour une fois que j'aurais préféré qu'une machine de film reste sagement dans son écran...

Il sourit avec un certain amusement, ce qui me fait grogner. D'abord parce que je trouve pas ça particulièrement marrant, ensuite parce que c'est impossible de lui en vouloir quand il sourit.

– On peut toujours réessayer.

– Ouais... J'aimerais bien passer une heure ou deux sans avoir de problème, si ça t'embête pas.

Mon interlocuteur s'étonne. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

– Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça, pourtant.

Il n'a pas tort. D'accord, c'est très dangereux, je suis passée plusieurs fois à deux doigts de mourir, tout ça, mais c'est tellement plus passionnant qu'une petite vie tranquille.

– C'est assez drôle, en fait. je reconnais. Ce serait parfait si c'était un tout petit peu moins... disons, potentiellement mortel.

Le borgne croise les bras derrière la tête avec un sourire encore plus large.

– C'est le métier qui veut ça.

Si ça continue, je passe en mode fangirl. Ça ne devrait pas exister, les mecs beaux comme ça... Ah oui, c'est vrai : Lavi n'est pas censé exister.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je demande au bout d'une minute de contemplation de mon rouquin préféré.

– On continue à chercher l'Innocence.

– À vos ordres, chef.

* * *

><p>Je suis crevée. Morte de fatigue. Définitivement incapable de remuer le moindre muscle. Bon, je reconnais que j'exagère un peu. On a juste passé la journée à courir après le toyol, sans aucun résultat. Ou plutôt, j'ai passé la journée à recueillir des témoignages, à courir à chaque alerte et à me retrouver les mains vides.<p>

Del a déclaré forfait au bout de quelques heures, et elle est retournée surveiller Luna avec la fée. Il n'y a pas encore d'akuma dans le coin, mais on ne sait jamais.

– On devrait peut-être tendre un piège. je suggère.

– Et avec quoi ? demande sèchement Maida. Ça n'a pas marché, les dix dernières fois.

Je regarde Lavi, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça, les pièges n'ont pas marché ?

– Vous avez utilisé quoi ?

– La même chose que pour des petits animaux. Mais ce n'est pas très efficace. fait-il avec embarras.

Même un Bookman ne connaît pas tout. Pour qu'il en arrive là, c'est qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'infos dessus, ce qui prouve qu'Internet n'est pas inutile.

– Putain, dis-moi que c'est une blague...

– Non.

Il va falloir qu'on change de méthode, sinon on va jamais s'en sortir. Je me mets à hurler.

– Del !

Elle se réveille en sursaut. Jusqu'à maintenant, la bretonne dormait tranquillement sur le canapé, mais je vais avoir besoin de son aide.

– T'as des jouets ? Je veux dire, des jouets pour enfant ? je lui demande.

Sans comprendre, Delwyn hoche la tête.

– Tant mieux. On en aura besoin.

Shini intervient.

– On aura besoin de sable et d'aiguilles, aussi. Au cas où.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui, puis vers moi.

– Il a raison... d'après les infos que j'ai.

– Et d'après Wikipédia, surtout. souligne le brun.

Sur ce, on récupère nos "outils" et on commence à bosser. Reste plus qu'à espérer que ce genre de bestioles peut venir deux fois au même endroit.

* * *

><p>– Tout est en place, de mon côté. signale Del.<p>

– Pareil pour nous. annonce le couple.

– J'ai vérifié l'extérieur, toutes les issues sont couvertes. complète le roux.

Bien. Tout le monde a fait son boulot. Reste plus qu'à laisser Sven surveiller et attendre. La suite du plan dépend du toyol, de Ki et de moi : on se chargera de le convaincre de ne pas s'enfuir. La partie la plus compliquée, en fait. On a mis tout un tas d'appâts à l'intérieur, principalement des jouets et de l'argent. Au niveau des issues, elles ont toutes leur aiguille ou leur petit tas de sable, qui devrait dissuader ou occuper notre fugitif. Sauf l'entrée, où on placera quelqu'un dès qu'il sera rentré. Si avec ça, on arrive pas à l'attraper...

– On dirait que notre voleur est intéressé. déclare le GPS. Il approche.

– Prête ? me demande la fée.

Évidemment que je suis prête. C'est pas comme si on allait affronter quelque chose de paranormal qui pourrait probablement me causer de gros problèmes, voyons.

– Oui. C'est pas un petit mort-vivant qui va me faire peur. je plaisante.

Plus exactement, je sais ce qui est en face. Quand on connaît quelque chose, on a tout de suite beaucoup moins peur, surtout si l'adversaire n'est pas particulièrement dangereux.

– Ce plan marche mieux que celui d'avant. constate Luna. Votre truc est déjà là, alors que vous avez passé la journée à courir partout sans le voir.

– Attends un peu, les ennuis vont bientôt arriver. lance négligemment Shini.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Ou plutôt au plafond, puisqu'on est dans une maison. Sven donne le signal : ma sœur se dirige vers la porte avec Lavi.

– Reviens en vie. commente Lu' avant de partir.

C'est_ tellement_ rassurant. Je consulte mon propre GPS et pars avec Ki chercher la créature.

– Bon courage. nous souhaitent les autres.

Contrairement à la dernière fois, le toyol n'est pas à la bibliothèque. Il a préféré une chambre vide dans laquelle on a placé quelques jouets, une couverture et de vieux vêtements pour enfant. Mais il a eu le temps de "visiter" une autre pièce, vu les billets rassemblés sur le sol.

En nous voyant, il tente de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Sauf que celle-ci est garnie d'une belle aiguille, longue et pointue, devant laquelle il se fige.

– Les autres ont fait du bon travail. commente Rei.

Je reste devant la porte, la fée s'avance doucement vers lui. Maintenant qu'il arrête de bouger, je vois à quoi il ressemble : on dirait un enfant très jeune, trois ou quatre ans grand maximum, mais il a la peau vaguement grise et des ongles qui ressemblent plutôt à des griffes. Je l'imaginais plus bizarre.

– Du calme, on ne te veut aucun mal. lui dit gentiment celle qui s'avance vers le toyol.

– Tu veux quoi ?

Le ton n'est pas agressif, juste curieux. Et on dirait vraiment une voix d'enfant...

– Juste savoir pourquoi tu voles des choses aux gens.

Le petit lâche le jouet et l'argent qu'il tient dans les mains, puis réfléchit.

– Maman m'a dit de prendre ça. Elle dit que si je suis un gentil garçon, sa maman à elle va guérir.

Oh. Si c'est pour payer un traitement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de prendre l'Innocence.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta grand-mère ?

– Elle bouge plus, elle mange plus et elle veut plus parler. On l'a mise dans une boîte, pour qu'elle se repose.

Ki s'agenouille à côté de la créature.

– Quand quelqu'un fait ça, il ne guérit jamais. Ta maman t'a menti.

– C'est pas vrai ! Elle m'a dit que moi aussi, j'étais malade, mais le cube vert m'a guéri ! Si on lui en donne un...

L'enfant s'arrête tout seul, et me fixe. Il plisse légèrement les yeux.

– Toi aussi, tu as un cube vert. constate-t-il. Tu es malade ?

Je lui souris, mal à l'aise. Il peut voir ça ? Comment c'est possible ?

– Merci pour moi... soupire mon arme.

Désolée Rei, je ne voulais pas te vexer. Mais si tu arrêtais de lire mes pensées, et donc de les commenter, ça m'arrangerait.

– Oui. je réponds à notre petit voleur.

C'est un mensonge, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

– C'est moi qui lui ait donné son cube. affirme la fée. Donne-moi le tien, et on ira guérir ta...

Le visage du toyol devient sombre. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. On dirait presque un Noé miniature avec des yeux rouges, mais sans stigmate.

– Rhia'...

Bon, en gros il est juste de la même couleur qu'un Noé. Ça y est, Madame est contente ?

– Menteuse. m'accuse soudain la créature.

J'essaye d'avoir l'air indignée.

– Quoi ?

– Vous êtes des menteuses ! Vous voulez me voler mon cube ! crie le toyol.

Visiblement, ça va pas tarder à mal tourner. Une fois de plus, quoi. Ki tente de le calmer.

– Mais non.

On a foiré. C'est décourageant : on a raté la seule chance d'obtenir l'Innocence juste parce qu'on a menti. C'est vraiment trop bête.

La suite, je ne l'entends pas. Ou plutôt, je ne l'écoute pas. J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber, et ce bruit de liquide me rappelle un mauvais souvenir.

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Comme la dernière fois, aucune trace. Je cherche partout : rien. Mais un truc me dérange quand même. Un détail qui m'échappe.

Il n'y a plus un son. La fée de service et notre petit toyol sont devenus muets, ou quoi ?

Ah non, ils ne sont pas muets. Juste en mode ralenti. Ou alors c'est moi qui suis passée en mode accéléré, au choix. De toute façon, pour ce que ça change...

Une goutte d'eau tombe devant moi. C'est bizarre. Il ne pleut pas, et il ne peut pas y avoir de fuite parce qu'il n'y a qu'un étage. D'où elle sort, cette goutte ?

Une deuxième goutte rejoint la première. Puis une autre. Il commence à pleuvoir. Je commence à être blasée, là : la pluie dans une maison ? Trop banal pour moi.

On va essayer d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Parce que c'est bien gentil, mais j'ai pas envie de finir noyée. Surtout qu'il y a de plus en plus d'eau. Une piscine en intérieur, en gros. Et les autres ne risquent pas de m'aider, ils ne bougent même plus. Ils parlent pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve, ils n'ont rien remarqué.

RAAAH ! Fenêtre de merde ! Pourquoi tu veux pas t'ouvrir ? Tant pis, je vais essayer avec la porte. Il va y avoir de l'eau partout, Del va probablement vouloir me couper en tranches, mais c'est toujours mieux que trois morts par noyade. Enfin, techniquement ce serait plutôt deux, si la fée peut mourir, parce que normalement notre cible est déjà morte. Et puis ça m'embrouille, cette histoire !

Bon, la porte n'a pas non plus l'intention de coopérer. On est mal barré. Enfin, surtout les autres, qui n'ont pas dû faire plus que remuer une oreille depuis que ça a commencé.

De mon côté, j'ai encore des idées. Rien de compliqué, en théorie : juste activer mon Innocence et détruire cette pièce. En espérant que rien de trop lourd ne nous tombera dessus. Enfin, c'est ça ou rien, et l'eau m'arrive déjà aux genoux.

Je croise les doigts et tente une activation. Je dis bien "tente". Non seulement ça ne marche pas, mais en plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore une fois perdu le contrôle de mon corps.

Curieusement, ça ne m'énerve pas et ça ne me fait pas peur. Ça doit être parce que je commence à m'y habituer. C'est la troisième fois en quelques jours, alors... Par contre, l'eau monte de plus en plus vite. Ça m'arrive presque à la taille !

Le seul truc qui m'embête, c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi ça arrive, ni comment, ni ce qui se passe après. Et si je blessais, ou pire encore, que je tuais quelqu'un ? Si j'étais... dangereuse ? Pas uniquement pour moi, mais aussi pour les autres ?

Ce qui a pris le contrôle de mon corps me fait regarder l'eau. Je ne comprends pas trop l'intérêt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette eau ? Elle a l'air parfaitement normale. Le seul détail étrange, c'est qu'elle vient de nulle part. Est-ce que c'est une illusion ? Et si oui, c'est ça qu'on veut me montrer ?

Juste avant de perdre conscience, je comprends. Mais quelle idiote. Pourtant, c'était évident...

* * *

><p>(1) Référence au guide du voyageur galactique (le film).<p>

* * *

><p>Le chapitre est fini ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est négatif.<p> 


	17. Comme un poisson dans l'eau

Bonjour !

Bon, j'admets : j'aime faire mariner les gens. Mais pas trop non plus. Donc voici ce chapitre ^^ Avec, une fois de plus, un nouveau. J'aime faire apparaître du monde. Sauf qu'à ce rythme, il va y avoir dix fois plus de monde que prévu à l'origine... Comment je vais faire ? T-T

Rhia' : C'est toi l'auteur, tu te débrouilles. Et arrête de dire des bêtises !

Bref. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Juste avant de perdre conscience, je comprends. Mais quelle idiote. Pourtant, c'était évident...<em>

La première fois que c'est arrivé, j'ai dû regarder dans le miroir, donc voir Rei et son reflet anormal. Cette fois, on me demande de regarder dans l'eau et de remarquer que je ne m'y reflète pas. Toujours une histoire d'image, de double et de miroir. Et comment s'est présentée mon arme ? Dans une salle pleine de miroirs, en imitant une forme qui est devenue _mon_ apparence.

Pourquoi ça arrive ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais comment ? Je sais que mon Innocence est dans mon corps. Elle me l'a dit elle-même : elle peut circuler dans mon sang. Et probablement dans le reste de mon corps, dont mon cerveau. Ce qui expliquerait les hallucinations : elle peut l'utiliser, mais ne maîtrise pas tout ou a besoin d'un moment pour manipuler correctement le tout.

Maintenant que je sais, autant lâcher prise. Ça lui facilitera la tâche

* * *

><p>J'ai vraiment mal à l'épaule, au niveau de la cicatrice. Comme si quelque chose était coincé dedans. Hé ! Je suis de retour ! On va faire un rapide check-up de la situation.<p>

Apparemment, je suis toujours dans la même pièce. La pièce n'est pas démolie, il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'eau, tout a l'air normal. C'est presque suspect, de voir que tout va bien.

– Ça y est, tu es calmée ? demande Ki d'un ton sec.

Oh, elle est encore là ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

– Euh... De quoi tu parles ?

La fée tourne ses yeux jaunes vers moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fouille dans ma tête, avec son regard-laser. Au bout d'une minute, elle détourne le regard.

– Comment tu fais ?

– Quoi ?

– Me cacher des souvenirs. Tu n'as jamais reçu d'entraînement, et tu arrives à _me _cacher des choses.

Notre chère non-humaine n'aurait pas un peu la grosse tête, par hasard ? Et puis de toute façon, je ne lui cache rien. Je ne sais même pas comment on fait.

D'un coup, je me rends compte qu'il manque quelque chose. Le toyol. Il est parti pendant que j'étais pas là ?

Les tatouages de Ki se mettent à briller. D'après ma courte expérience en la matière, ça n'arrive que quand elle s'énerve. Tous aux abris !

– Tu l'as tué i peine quelques secondes. m'accuse froidement la fée verte.

Mais bien sûr ! Et où est l'Innocence, alors ? Elle est dans ma main, peut-être ?

– Oui.

Je regarde ma main. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un petit bracelet de fils, coloré mais usé. Ça ne ressemble définitivement pas à un cristal divin. Ou alors j'ai de sérieux problèmes de vue.

Pile à ce moment, le bracelet s'effrite dans ma main, laissant apparaître un cube vert qui se met à pulser doucement.

Bordel de merde. J'ai vraiment tué le gamin. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est pas mon arme qui a pris le contrôle ? Je comprends plus rien. Pourquoi quelqu'un est mort ?

– Alors ce n'était pas toi. constate-t-elle simplement.

Elle se tait. Longtemps. J'ai déjà dit que ce genre de silence a tendance à m'angoisser ? Déjà que je suis dans une situation délicate, alors si en plus il n'y a aucun bruit...

– Au moins, on a le cube. finit par conclure l'autre.

Sur cette sage parole, nous sortons de la pièce. La porte s'ouvre très facilement, pas comme pendant mon hallucination. Ça me rassure un peu de pouvoir vérifier que ce n'est pas juste parce que j'ai oublié comment ouvrir une porte.

À peine sortie de la pièce, une chose blanche, surexcitée et non identifiée me tombe dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'on parie que c'est ma sœur qui attend derrière la porte depuis le début ?

– Alors ? Vous avez eu votre truc, là ? Ça fait des heures qu'on attend !

Je suis trop forte. Non, c'est pour rire... C'est juste que je la connais, depuis le temps. Après avoir complètement décoiffé la petite, qui déteste ça et me démolit allègrement les tympans, je lui montre le cube.

– C'est ça que t'as dans le corps ? s'étrangle ma sœur. Mais tu m'as dit que ça peut se balader dans les veines ! C'est trop gros, c'est pas possible !

Eh oui, quand on a pas encore jeté son esprit rationnel aux oubliettes, on se pose de sérieuses questions. Perso, c'est plus mon cas depuis le moment où j'ai vu un journal géant et volant se foutre de ma gueule. Mais si, rappelez-vous, l'akuma qui nous a poursuivis Tony et moi, un peu avant que tout commence à sérieusement partir en cacahuète !

– Luna, je vais te donner un conseil très important : raye le mot "impossible" de ton vocabulaire. Il ne sert à rien.

Elle me dévisage, impressionnée de me voir si sérieuse. C'est un coup à ruiner une réputation de fille cinglée, ça. Faut que je corrige le tir.

– Ah, et avant que j'oublie : Linkin Park, c'est le bien. Vire Lady Gaga et Justin Biberon de tes play-lists et met un truc potable à la place. (1)

– C'est même pas ça d'abord... Et tu peux pas arrêter tes conneries cinq secondes ?! s'énerve Lu'.

Rien que pour le plaisir de la voir trépigner en me fusillant des yeux, je remettrais bien une couche. Mais bon, après on va me traiter de sœur indigne, et ce serait pas faux.

– Non, sinon je m'emmerde.

Bon. Il serait peut-être temps que j'arrête, parce qu'elle a l'air à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre. Je ne suis ni maso ni suicidaire, contrairement aux apparences.

– Mais si tu veux, je peux arrêter pendant quatre secondes. je propose généreusement.

Je crois que je l'ai achevée. Luna a l'air carrément morte. De rire, hein. Suffit d'y aller au culot, c'est trop facile avec elle. Ma petite farceuse est trop gentille pour pouvoir rester en colère longtemps.

Aaaah ! Je vire grande sœur attendrie ! Au secours !

– Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais il serait _probablement _utile d'emmener ceci aux autres. grince la fée derrière nous. Ce n'est évidemment qu'un avis personnel.

De l'ironie... Ça m'a tellement manqué. Pour un peu, j'embrasserais Ki. Enfin, façon de dire, parce que les fées c'est pas trop mon truc. Encore moins les fées qui ont à vue de nez le double de mon âge. Au moins. Sans vouloir te vexer, hein, je sais que tu m'entends.

Sans prêter attention à mes pensées pour le moins bizarres, Ki nous entraîne vers le QG, aka le salon. Parce que le salon, en plus d'être grand, pourvu en canapés confortables et rempli de plein de trucs très intéressants aussi bien pour une lectrice en manque que pour un geek, est près de la cuisine. Donc on n'a pas besoin de parcourir la maison entière pour passer de notre base à l'endroit où on peut se remplir le bide.

Croyez-moi, pour une symbiotique, c'est l'idéal. Pour le garde-manger de Del, c'est nettement moins cool, mais on s'en fout. C'est un garde-manger, donc c'est son boulot.

– Estomac sur pattes. commente Luna en entendant mon ventre grogner.

Non mais ho ! C'est pas ma faute, je suis symbiotique ! Et puis, si on peut même plus avoir faim en paix, où on va ? La femme rit et ses tatouages s'éclaircissent un peu. Ah, une nouvelle chose à rajouter au dictionnaire français-fée.

– Les gens ! On l'a !

Le couple, la fausse Miku et le blond viennent regarder avec curiosité l'Innocence. Lavi s'en fout, lui. Il en a vu des tas, donc il continue à lire un énorme pavé écrit dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Bookman un jour, Bookman toujours, on va dire.

– Ça ressemble à un cube. constate platement Maida.

– Non, tu crois ?

Je devrais apprendre à me contrôler, un de ces jours. À ce rythme, quelqu'un va finir par m'en vouloir à mort avec cet humour merdique. J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas un Noé. Ce serait con de mourir à cause d'une mauvaise blague.

– Tu as un humour déplorable.

C'est moi ou elle se retient de m'engueuler ? Elle est tellement sévère, Mai. C'est un peu déprimant. Faut être joyeux dans la vie ! Rire, c'est bon pour la santé, nom d'un chien !

– Tu verras, tu t'y feras. Messieurs dames, pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'étaient pas au courant, je vous présente ce qui vous sert à vous battre contre des machines tueuses : un cube vert brillant. je clame avec un léger sourire.

Comment ça je ressemble au chat de Cheshire tellement mon sourire est large ? C'est de la pure calomnie, voyons.

– I...nno...cence. articule difficilement quelqu'un.  
>Quelle idiote, je l'avais presque oubliée. Sylvane est réveillée !<p>

– Syl !

Shini serre sa cousine dans ses bras puis l'ébouriffe gentiment. Il était inquiet, lui. Le diagnostic de Ki s'est révélé complètement faux, alors ça m'étonne pas. Moi, dès qu'on m'occupe, le reste me sort de la tête. J'ai honte. D'un autre côté, c'est assez pratique en cas d'emmerde...

– T'es en retard. je plaisante. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

La blonde passe en position assise et se masse les tempes.

– Ça a duré combien de temps ?

– Ton absence ? À peu près une journée.

Je réalise que ça fait à peu près aussi longtemps que je suis debout.

– Et on a pas dormi entre-temps, donc je suis crevée. Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Je pose le cube sur une table et me barre. Effectivement, je suis fatiguée. Mais surtout, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose approche. Je l'entends pas, je ne le vois pas, je le sens. Enfin, pas avec mon nez, avec mon instinct. Le truc qui ne se fait pas souvent entendre mais se plante rarement. Conclusion : il faut que j'aille voir.

Je sors, toujours en suivant ce qui m'a alertée. Autrement dit, je me balade en cherchant le truc suspect qui va nous tomber dessus d'ici cinq secondes grand maximum.  
>Un. Rien à signaler. Juste un chat errant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Deux. Le vent secoue les branches dans le jardin. J'aime bien le son que ça fait, c'est agréable. Trois. Une voiture passe à une vitesse modérée et disparaît au loin. Quatre. Je m'avance vers le jardin sans me presser. Il n'y a rien de particulier. Cinq. La piscine s'illumine d'un coup. Du bleu, du blanc, du vert, du jaune.<p>

Une autre fée ?

_« Aide-moi... » _

Ah oui, c'est une fée. Et si elle utilise le même mode de transport que celle qu'on connaît déjà, je dirais qu'elle manipule l'eau plutôt que les plantes.

_« Viens. »_

Ça me rappelle des souvenirs. Allez, on va obéir, vu qu'elle a besoin d'un coup de main. Je m'approche de la piscine, m'approche encore et... splash !

Les filaments froids, le retour. Ils ont pris le contrôle de mes jambes, et je me retrouve dans l'eau. Sans pouvoir nager, parce que mes bras sont eux aussi télécommandés. J'espère que ce qui m'a appelée est au courant qu'un humain ne peut pas respirer sous l'eau.

_« Je suis Nīru. Communiquer avec toi est tout ce que je peux faire, dans cet état. Si tu ne m'aide pas, je vais mourir. »_

Je vois. Apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à être dans la merde. On s'entraide ?

_« Tu n'es pas en danger. » _

Bien sûr. Je ne peux pas sortir de l'eau, mais à part ça c'est pas dangereux.

– Je suis pas un poisson, bordel !

Une seconde. Je viens de parler... sous l'eau ?

_« Oui. Maintenant, si on pouvait arrêter les conneries, ce serait bien. Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang, j'ai pratiquement plus d'énergie, alors si on pouvait discuter un peu ça m'arrangerait ! »_

Oh, je crois que je l'ai mise de mauvaise humeur. Tant pis. N'empêche, c'est drôle, elle ne parle plus de la même façon. Autant Ki est très polie, tout ça, autant celle-là a l'air plus... normale. Proche des humains.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_« D'abord, que tu arrête de me prendre pour une fille, et ensuite que tu signe un pacte avec moi. »_

Je savais pas que les fées mâles existaient. Pourquoi pas, après tout. On en est plus à ça près. Il a une voix qui prête à confusion, pas vraiment celle d'un mec, mais pas non celle d'une fille.

_« Me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié... »_

– Non non, t'inquiète pas. Dis-moi juste les conditions, où signer et c'est bon.

_« Bon, vu mon état, j'ai pas le choix : tu me maintiens en vie, je te sers. T'as pas besoin de signer, on doit juste mélanger nos sangs et accepter le pacte à voix haute. Le mien, tu nages dedans, alors t'auras juste à te couper ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

Nager dans du sang de fée ? Wow. C'est assez... spécial. Je me masse l'épaule gauche, qui me fait encore un peu mal. Hein ? À travers le tissu, on dirait vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose dedans. Je jette un coup d'œil.

Je crois que le seul reste du toyol est une griffe, qui s'est logée pile dans la cicatrice et est entourée d'une matière blanche. Ça fait un peu mal. Si je retire, ça risque d'être pire, mais Syl devrait pouvoir arranger ça. Allez, un peu de courage !

Putain, ça fait mal... Mais au moins, mon but est atteint. Je saigne. Beaucoup plus que prévu, mais tant pis. On croise les doigts pour que l'hémorragie ne soit pas trop importante ?

_« En échange de l'énergie vitale de l'humaine ici présente, je m'engage à la servir jusqu'à la mort de l'un des contractants. »_

Il se tait. Je crois que c'est à moi...

– J'accepte le pacte.

La lumière devient encore plus forte. Un flash qui éclaire la maison, que je vois à travers l'eau. Des silhouettes floues se précipitent vers l'eau. Je ne vois plus rien. Il y a trop de lumière, et ça augmente de plus en plus.

Tout ce que j'arrive à voir, ce sont des couleurs. Des couleurs froides, déclinées dans des millions de nuances : du bleu, du vert, mais aussi du gris et du blanc. Et des pointes de rouge. Alors que toutes les autres couleurs sont présentes dans des tas de nuances, le rouge est représenté uniquement par une seule teinte : couleur hémoglobine. Qui m'entoure et se diffuse en halo écarlate. C'est joli, je trouve.

Est-ce que je suis encore dans l'eau ? Je n'entends rien. Je flotte. Il fait chaud, ici. Peut-être même un peu trop. J'ai sommeil...

* * *

><p>– Espèce de débile !<p>

Huh ? Je suis où ?

– Ça va pas la tête ? T'as failli te vider de ton sang ! hurle quelqu'un à ma gauche.

Luna ? Mais pourquoi elle m'engueule ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

– Et puis qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la piscine ?

Je comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte. Et c'est qui, le mec derrière elle ? Sa tête me dit rien. Des cheveux bleu sombre en bataille, des yeux gris très, très clairs, des tatouages blancs sur le visage. Il est bizarre, mais il est beau. Il a l'air d'avoir à peu près le même âge que moi, mais il ne ressemble pas vraiment à quelqu'un de normal. Peut-être en partie à cause de ses oreilles en pointe et de ses yeux sans pupille. Un ami de Ki ?

– Désolé, j'avais oublié que les humains sont fragiles. s'excuse l'inconnu.

What the fuck ?

– Toi, ta gueule ! On t'a pas sonné !

– Tu veux te battre, gamine ?

Génial, un surexcité. En plus, j'ai toujours pas de réponse à mes questions. Je me redresse. Ouh, mauvaise idée, la pièce se met à tourner.

– On est où ? Et t'es qui, toi ? je demande en me tenant la tête.

J'ai l'impression qu'un marteau s'amuse à cogner sous mon crâne. Vachement pratique et totalement indolore. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, la phrase précédente était ironique. Ça fait un mal de chien !

– Dans l'ordre : on est quelque part chez Del, me demande pas où, et je suis Nīru.

Son nom me dit quelque chose. Mais là, j'ai vraiment super mal à la tête, alors on va arrêter d'essayer de se souvenir.

– Tu as fini par te réveiller !

Sylvane est là aussi. Je l'avais pas vue, ni remarquée. En même temps, elle est beaucoup plus calme que les deux autres, qui sont en train de se gueuler dessus avec un entrain assez impressionnant.

– T'as de la chance que je tape ni les gosses, ni les filles !

– Mais vos gueules ! je réagis en grimaçant fortement. On s'entend même plus penser !

Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête. Luna et le tatoué me regardent avec des yeux grands comme des assiettes, mais au moins les deux se taisent.

– Merci Rhia', c'est très efficace. sourit la blonde. Bon, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. On va pouvoir y aller ?

– Aller où et pour faire quoi ? je demande en clignant des yeux.

Lu' bondit sur moi. Elle a l'air très enthousiaste. Un peu trop, même.

– En Grande-Bretagne. On va chercher les autres compatibles !

– Y a de l'eau en Grande-Bretagne ? interroge Nīru.

– C'est une île, abruti ! lui répond ma sœur.

Ça promet. Quelque chose me dit qu'on risque pas de s'emmerder, pendant ce voyage.

* * *

><p>(1) Mes excuses à ceuxcelles qui aiment. J'admets avoir déformé le nom pour deux raisons : je ne sais pas l'écrire, et elle n'est pas censée en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Aucune idée de comment Nīru est arrivé. À la base, je cherchais **une** fée, mais c'est lui qui est venu. C'est un squatteur... En plus, il a même pas voulu me dire son nom, ce malpoli.

Nīru : Oui mais maintenant, j'en ai un. Te plains pas !

Rhia' : C'est quoi le kannada ? Parce que j'ai vu ça dans les notes sur les personnages, à côté de ton nom.

L : ...

Nīru : En fait, mon nom veut dire eau en kannada. C'est une langue humaine, mais je sais pas où elle est parlée.

Rhia' : Lyli ? Elle est bugguée... Dis, tu crois pas que tu aurais dû mettre un t-shirt ?

Sur ce, à la prochaine ?


	18. Voyage 1-2

Bonjour !

Désolée, je suis en retard. J'aurais dû poster hier, mais... Bref. Je poste aujourd'hui. J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration, mais le problème est réglé.

Contrairement à la plupart des autres chapitres, celui-ci est assez calme. Profitez-en, les ennuis vont bientôt revenir...

Rhia' : Lyli' m'a accordé des RTT, en fait. Un ou deux chapitres, en fonction de comment ça se passera. J'ai peur T_T

**Disclaimer :** D Gray man et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Les OC sont à moi.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Je vous présente une drôle d'équipe : deux fées, dont un mec, une fille de douze ans qui serait normale si elle n'était pas maudite, et sept personnes chargées de se battre contre des machines tueuses par divers moyens. Les moyens en question allant du GPS aux flingues, en passant par les golems et autres boules de feu.<p>

Je sais, c'est la classe. Ou pas. En attendant, ladite équipe doit aller en Grande-Bretagne. D'ici au Havre, on en a bien pour cinq heures. Ensuite, une heure et demie de traversée, et on sera en Angleterre.

Une fois en Angleterre, on devra trouver l'un des deux compatibles qui nous restent, dans une région que ni Shini, ni Maida ne connaissent particulièrement. Ensuite, il faudra aller chercher une Innocence à proximité de Londres. Après, direction l'Écosse, puis l'Irlande pour trouver un exorciste. Non, pas un compatible, un exorciste. Je me demande qui ça va être...

Je crois que ça va être énorme.

– Hey, p'tite humaine, on fait quoi ?

Nīru. Cet espèce d'abruti. Je vais le tuer et le découper en tranches fines. Et puis c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un peu rétréci avec la transformation, merde !

– On va avec les autres, tête d'arête.

Bon, ok, on se dispute. Mais je l'aime bien, en fait. Aucune idée pour lui, vu qu'il est télépathe et pas moi. C'est pas juste : Rei l'est, pareil pour Ki et pour Nīru, alors que sans portable, je dois me contenter de ce qu'on me dit. Sauf dans les rares moments où les effets secondaires de mon Innocence font que je peux entendre les pensées, mais ça compte pas. Donc en gros, je ne sais pas ce que lui pense, mais l'inverse n'est pas valable. M'énerve.

Il sourit et me pousse doucement vers la sortie. Comme quoi, c'est pas quelqu'un de bien méchant.

– Continue à penser des trucs sur moi et je te noie. fait-il semblant de me menacer.

– Tu peux pas, sinon t'es mort. je réponds sur le même ton.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, on a scellé un pacte tous les deux. En gros, il reste en vie grâce à mon énergie vitale, ce qui au passage ne fait jamais qu'un de plus à s'en servir, et en échange il est censé me servir. De ce côté-là, pour le moment, je lui fous la paix. Le tatoué fait ce qu'il veut.

– Pas faux.

Il parle de ce que j'ai dit ou de ce que je pense ? Bah, on s'en tape. On a autre chose à faire, pour le moment.

– Tu peux te retransformer ? On tiendra jamais à dix, sinon.

Le bleu hoche la tête. Trois secondes plus tard, il ressemble à une balle lumineuse qui se pose sur mon épaule droite. Il se sent obligé de me coller ?

_« Si je te colle pas, tu vas encore avoir des emmerdes. Je préfère prévoir. »_

Il a eu la mauvaise idée de fouiller ma tête en détail et de découvrir que la loi de Murphy, ou loi de l'emmerdement maximum, est totalement vraie dans mon cas. Ce qui fait que depuis le moment où Syl a décidé qu'on irait en Angleterre, il ne m'a pas laissé tranquille plus de trois secondes. Sauf pour ma douche et les besoins naturels, et encore : il a fallu que j'insiste. Nīru est un peu parano.

Bref. Je mets ma valise dans le coffre et garde mon sac sur moi, comme je le fais toujours. La valise contient la plupart de mes affaires, le sac est rempli du barda spécial voyage : bouquins, musique, portable, chargeurs. La boule se détache de mon épaule et s'engouffre dans mon sac, puis ressort et retourne à son poste. Je savais pas que ces trucs-là pouvaient passer dans des ouvertures aussi minuscules, c'est assez impressionnant.

_« C'est quoi tout ça ? _»

Un peu de patience, je te montrerai dans la voiture. Une autre boule lumineuse rejoint la première sur mon épaule et commence à parler avec l'autre. Ils me prennent pour un salon de thé ou quoi ?

_« Ça faisait longtemps. Comment va ta mère ? »_

Sans déconner. Non seulement ils discutent sur moi, mais en plus il va falloir que j'écoute ça tout le trajet ? Pitié, je préfère me battre encore une fois contre le lapin rose, même toute seule...

_« Bien. Pourquoi tu viens plus ? Ça fait deux ans que mon frère veut te voir. »_

Faites comme si j'étais pas là, hein. C'est pas mon épaule, et c'est pas ma tête non plus.

– Rhia' ! Tu vas avec Sven ou avec nous ? me demande Sylvane.

– Avec Sven, vu que ma sœur veut aller avec lui.

Elle hoche la tête et repart chercher quelque chose dans la maison. Les deux fées continuent à parler sur mon épaule, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Enfin, j'essaye. Dur.

_« Hé, à ton avis, on pourra se baigner en arrivant ? »_

Toi, tu pourras te baigner, tête d'arête. Pour moi, ce sera plus compliqué. Un cri de joie retentit dans ma tête. Je tente de ne pas sourire. Raté.

Le tatoué... la balle numéro deux a l'air contente. Il aime tellement l'eau que ça ?

_« Je ne suis pas une balle et oui, j'adore l'eau ! Ça te pose un problème ? »_

Si, quelques semaines plus tôt, on m'avait dit que j'écouterai du métal suédois dans la voiture d'un géant blond, en compagnie de deux fées et d'une de mes sœurs, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Là, je me contente de trouver ça tout à fait normal. Et accessoirement de me demander comment on va pouvoir passer la frontière, sachant que Luna n'a pas ses papiers, et que deux d'entre nous ne sont même pas sensés exister. Peut-être que finalement, mon cerveau n'est pas encore bon pour la casse.

Il est à peu près midi, on est au Havre. On a réussi à arriver au bon endroit, reste plus qu'à attendre le ferry. Ça risque d'être long.

_« On attend quoi ? Je m'emmerde... »_

Nīru commence à s'agiter. Luna dort. Sven discute avec Georges. Tout va bien, quoi. C'est presque ennuyeux, tout ce calme.

_« Ce n'est pas ennuyeux, c'est reposant. » _me corrige Ki.

Oui, c'est du pareil au même. Au moins pour moi. Mais si vous pouviez arrêter de vous balader dans ma tête, tous les deux, ce serait bien.

_« Et encore, tu sais pas le pire : elle a pas le droit d'aller dans un autre monde. Sauf qu'avec le pacte, je_ _devrais te suivre. »_

Bon. Je suppose que je devrais bien prendre le fait que d'ici une période indéterminée, j'aurais un télépathe en moins sur le dos.

– Sven, tu peux mettre une autre chanson ? grimace Luna.

– Tu as un problème avec le métal ? je lui demande.

Elle met ses mains sur ses oreilles et tire la langue. Dans son langage, ça signifie qu'elle en a marre. Mais pourtant, il écoute des trucs sympas notre blond ! Bon, c'est vrai que sans l'anneau Mo, j'aurais rien compris et ça m'aurait peut-être un peu énervée, mais là c'est génial.

_« Je sais pas comment ça s'appelle, mais la musique est pas mal. » _commente l'une des fées, probablement Nīru vu la voix et la façon de parler.

Je suis amoureuse.

_« Rassure-moi, tu déconnes, hein ? »_

C'était une blague. Laissez-moi penser en paix, putain !

Je suis dehors. Enfin, plus exactement à l'extérieur du bateau. Les autres se sont rassemblés à la cafétéria, pas loin, mais je préfère être ici. Il fait un temps de chien, je me prends des trombes d'eau sur la tête, mais c'est justement le but. Ça m'a manqué, la pluie. Le ciel bleu, c'est bien, mais ça finit par devenir monotone.

Avantage du mauvais temps, je suis seule. Pas de bruit, personne pour m'embêter, juste des barrières pour éviter que quelqu'un tombe à l'eau. Et surtout, personne pour voir Nīru faire l'idiot, ce qui est un gros coup de chance. Au début, il ne s'est pas retransformé, donc on voyait juste une boule lumineuse jouer dans l'eau. Maintenant, il a repris une forme pratiquement humaine, ce qui n'est pas mieux. Si quelqu'un le voit, il aura des explications à fournir. Dans les deux cas, c'est la même galère, sauf que dans le deuxième ça me retombera aussi dessus, et même chose pour le reste du groupe. On fait comment si un des nôtres se fait attraper ?

– Hé, tu viens ? me propose le bleu.

Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si j'étais un être humain, que je ne pouvais pas respirer sous l'eau, que je n'ai aucun moyen de descendre ou monter et de me sécher après. Ah, et évidemment je nage bien plus vite qu'un ferry.

– Toi et ton ironie à la con... il soupire. Tu te rappelles ?

Il me montre une marque sur sa main droite. Une marque couleur mer calme, que j'ai moi aussi sur la main droite. Le pacte permet de faire ça ?

– Suffit de le vouloir, p'tite humaine.

Nīru, ou comment prendre au sens propre l'expression « quand on veut, on peut ».

– Ok. C'est vrai que ça a l'air drôle...

Une heure plus tard, les autres décident finalement de venir voir ce qu'on fait. Inutile de vous décrire leur tête en voyant qu'on joue dans l'eau comme deux gamins. Luna a l'air d'avoir envie de nous rejoindre, mais Sven la retient de justesse. Ça vaut mieux, d'ailleurs.

– Remontez, vous allez être malades ! nous crie Sylvane, l'air inquiète.

Je jette un coup d'œil au tatoué. Il hausse les épaules, puis nous fait remonter. Dommage, c'était assez drôle. Et pas vraiment le genre de trucs que j'aurais juste imaginé pouvoir faire. Vraiment, une fée qui manipule l'eau, c'est génial. Ou plutôt un fé, mais c'est pareil.

– On dit "faé". murmure le bleu.

Je prends note.

Syl nous examine sous toutes les coutures, même si le faé résiste un long moment avant de céder. Après avoir vérifié qu'on va bien et qu'on ne risque pas d'attraper un vilain rhume, elle nous colle à chacun un grand gobelet de chocolat chaud dans les mains et nous surveille pendant qu'on les boit en discutant. Pas de risque que je le jette, j'adore le chocolat. Le bleu, lui, n'a pas l'air de comprendre tout de suite, mais il finit par m'imiter.

– On va bientôt arriver. annonce le tatoué avec une pointe de regret.

Ki confirme, mais elle a l'air plus joyeuse. Les plantes qu'elle préfère ne poussent pas dans la mer, mais plutôt dans les forêts, les champs et les jardins. Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres... Enfin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il pleut pas mal en Angleterre, ça devrait plaire à Nīru. Pas qu'à lui, en fait.

– Regardez, on voit les falaises d'ici ! Elles sont toutes blanches, je crois que c'est parce qu'elles sont en calcaire.

Shini, à côté de moi, hausse les épaules. De l'autre côté, le faé se contente de me décoiffer avec un simple « on s'en fiche ! ». Le premier est blasé, le deuxième je-m'en-foutiste. La belle équipe. Sans compter Lavi, qui continue à lire, et Sven qui discute avec Georges.

– Ouah... fait Del.

– Vous savez que ces falaises sont à l'origine d'un surnom ? interroge Maida.  
>Évidemment. Ça m'a marqué parce que c'est sur le thème inimitié franco-anglaise. Un thème dont je n'ai toujours pas compris l'origine, mais bon.<p>

– La perfide Albion. Sauf que c'est une expression utilisée uniquement côté français. Non ?

Maida a un sourire légèrement crispé. Elle pensait sûrement qu'on se creuserait la tête sans trouver et qu'elle pourrait rigoler un peu avant de nous le dire.

– Pourquoi Albion ? s'étonne Nīru. Les langues humaines sont bizarres.

– Les falaises sont blanches. je réponds pour embêter Maida.

Allez, je lui laisse le reste de l'explication. À savoir la partie étymologie, comme quoi ça vient du latin pour dire blanc. (1)

– P'tite humaine, oublie pas que j'entends tes pensées.

Oups. J'ai pensé trop vite... Ça devient ridicule, cette histoire. Y a pas un moyen pour qu'il arrête de lire dans ma tête ? Le bleu lève simplement la main droite. Le tatouage bleuté brille un peu.

Les fées et autres faés sont des lucioles géantes.

_« Bon, alors comme ça, tu veux être un peu tranquille dans ta tête ? »_

Oh, il peut me parler comme ça même sous forme humaine ? Je savais pas. Ki ne l'a jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant, et lui est là depuis seulement hier. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'autre ?

Euh, bref. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, à part le vouloir ?

_« Pour un truc comme ça, t'as deux solutions : soit tu apprends, et on a pas vraiment le temps, soit on te fait un tatouage. C'est moins efficace, mais plus rapide et ça dure même sans que tu sois concentrée. Tu préfères quoi ? »_

Au hasard... le tatouage. On verra plus tard pour la première méthode.

– Vous êtes vraiment bizarres. commente Lu'.

La conversation a duré à peine une poignée de secondes, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a duré bien plus longtemps. C'est très rapide, la communication par la pensée. Ce serait bien si un humain pouvait le faire à volonté sans avoir besoin d'un coup de main extérieur...

Le tatoué se lève et me prend par le bras.

– Viens par là, on a un truc à faire ! il claironne.

Je sens venir la blague merdique. Elle ne peut pas rater une occasion pareille, sinon je ne la reconnais plus comme ma sœur.

– Faites pas trop de cochonneries pendant qu'on vous surveille pas, vous deux.

– Lu' ! je proteste.

La petite a un sourire angélique. Avec ses mèches blanches et sa cicatrice sur le visage, l'effet est un peu étrange.

– Ben quoi ? On va bientôt arriver, vous aurez tout le temps plus tard.

Je vais la tuer. La découper en petits morceaux. La jeter en pâture aux poissons.

– C'est pas vraiment ce que je pensais. précise le bleu à la maudite. Mais bon, si elle est d'accord...

Je croise les bras, rouge tomate, et commence mentalement à préparer une liste d'insultes en le fusillant du regard.  
>– Hé, je rigole. Du calme. sourit Nīru. Mais c'est vrai qu'on aura pas le temps, on verra ça à terre.<p>

Et il se rassoit tranquillement, l'air très content de lui-même. Probablement parce que tout le monde se pose des questions et qu'il le sait bien.

Moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir faire ça... Remarque, vaut mieux pas. C'est plus prudent, surtout avec ma discrétion légendaire. En plus, je risquerais d'imploser si j'entendais des voix toute la journée.

– Euh... Il est où, Lavi ?

C'est vrai, je l'ai pas vu depuis tout à l'heure. Il est parti draguer ?

– Le roux ? s'informe Delwyn. Aucune idée.

– Il est parti depuis un moment. rajoute Sylvane, soucieuse.

Manquerait plus qu'un Akuma ou deux et ce serait parfait. Non, je plaisante, ce serait franchement inquiétant. Même Lavi peut avoir des ennuis face aux machines.

Luna tombe sur la table, les deux mains plaquées sur le visage.

* * *

><p>(1) Tout ce qui est dit est vrai. C'était la minute culturelle qui sert à rien... ou presque.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna : Ils s'entendent un peu trop bien, l'autre abruti et ma soeur.<p>

Rhia' : Et alors ? Il est censé me servir, tant mieux qu'on passe pas notre temps à s'emmerder l'un l'autre !

Luna : C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

L : Les couples ne sont pas encore prévus. Mais Nīru-kun sera au mieux le meilleur ami de Rhia', c'est tout ce que je peux dire. Luna, ne me dis pas que tu...

Rhia' : ... Elle est atteinte du sister complex. Par exemple, quand j'étais avec [nom retiré], elle...

Luna *rouge* : C'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas un sister complex !

Nīru : C'est ça. Ça devrait pas être l'inverse normalement ? Rhia' qui surprotège Lu' ?

Lavi : Ces filles sont cinglées.

Nīru : J'les aime bien.

Bref. Sur ce petit intermède, à dans une semaine ou deux ^^


	19. Voyage 2-2

Bonjour !

Oui, cette fois je poste à temps (j'essayerai de ne pas être en retard la prochaine fois). D'ailleurs, en postant, j'ai remarqué quelque chose : le titre du chapitre précédent était normalement Voyage 1/2. Mais le site ne prend pas les / dans les titres (oups).

Enfin bref. Pour la deuxième fois, un chapitre assez calme. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **DG appartient à Katsura Hoshino. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé...

* * *

><p>Ma sœur est sur la table, les deux mains sur sa cicatrice. On ne voit même pas son visage. J'espère que c'est pas ce que je crois... Pourquoi Ki et Nīru restent aussi calmes ?<p>

– Luna ? j'appelle en la secouant doucement par l'épaule.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. C'est malin, maintenant je stresse. Mais d'un coup, elle bondit sur moi en hurlant.

– Je t'ai eue !

Rappelez-moi de laisser suffisamment de morceaux pour qu'on puisse l'enterrer.  
>– Espèce de... je grogne.<p>

La gamine fait la moue d'un air blasé et me coupe. On dirait qu'elle essaye d'avoir l'air mature, alors qu'elle vient de faire la gamine. C'est quoi ces changements de comportement complètement imprévisibles ? Elle est devenue bipolaire pendant que je la surveillais pas ?

– Pas la peine de t'énerver, on devrait plutôt rejoindre la voiture comme les autres.

Maintenant qu'elle le dit, c'est vrai que tout le monde va vers les portes qui mènent au parking. Oui, sur un ferry, il y a un parking. On monte en voiture, on se gare dans la file, on sort et on va se balader dans le bateau jusqu'à l'arrivée. C'est très gros comme bateau, donc il y a beaucoup de place à l'intérieur.

– Allez p'tite humaine, bouge-toi !

Sur ce charmant conseil de mon faé préféré, ou plus exactement du seul que je connais, nous allons vers la voiture avec Sven. Qui, allez savoir comment, avait réussi à s'endormir. Il était réveillé il y a cinq minutes, pourtant. Il est si fatigué que ça ?

Le reste de notre groupe est parti. Même Lavi et Ki. Peut-être qu'elle voulait changer de groupe et que le rouquin est encore en train de draguer ?

En cours de route, nous tombons sur le roux. Au sens propre, dans mon cas. Maladroite un jour, conneries tous les jours. Il est en train de discuter avec une femme dont le tour de poitrine me donne une seule pensée : fake. Et à mon avis, le reste du corps est à peu près aussi authentique. C'est beau, la chirurgie esthétique... Enfin, non, justement. Quitte à devenir artificielle, je préfère devenir un cyborg plutôt qu'une poupée en silicone.

– Salut, baka usagi. On te dérange ? je souris.

– Non, pas du tout. répond chaleureusement le borgne. J'étais en train de discuter littérature avec May, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

Il me désespère. Je l'adore, mais là il abuse un peu.

– Je vais traduire. lui lance Nīru. Arrête de draguer et viens avec nous, on a pas que ça à faire.

Bon, au moins il a compris. Je savais pas trop comment lui dire ça sans vexer Barbie Chirurgie, mais puisque le faé s'en est chargé, il n'y a pas de problème. Juste que c'est pas très sympa pour la fille, mais tant pis. Elle s'en remettra.

La fille en question, pas du tout vexée, adresse un sourire au lapin et observe Nīru. Qui, maintenant que j'y pense, a toujours une apparence un peu étrange.

– Cosplay. dit simplement le bleu en dégainant la fausse épée pour en rajouter un peu.

Oui, je lui ai expliqué ce qu'est le cosplay. Ça fait une super excuse pour son apparence un peu bizarre. Qui croirait sérieusement qu'il n'est pas humain, avec une explication comme ça ?

Au fait, tant qu'on y est, l'épée est là pour faire croire aux gens qu'il en a besoin. D'après lui, c'est très drôle de voir les ennemis commencer à rire et se faire latter la gueule la seconde suivante.

C'est un fourbe, notre faé. Je l'adore. Il y a moyen de faire pareil avec Rei, à votre avis ?

Le roux et May se saluent, puis on part enfin en direction de la voiture. Pas trop tôt. C'est pas que je suis jalouse, c'est juste qu'à ce rythme, on va perdre les autres. Et trouver une voiture au milieu de mille autres, c'est un peu comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ou pire, dans un champ entier, par une nuit d'orage.

Arrivés devant la 306, Sven cherche ses clés pendant trois heures. Enfin, suffisamment longtemps pour que les voitures en début de file sortent. Heureusement,il finit par les retrouver. On monte dans la voiture, j'oblige Luna à s'attacher, le tatoué s'installe sur mon épaule sous sa forme de boule lumineuse, le blond démarre... Le temps que ce soit notre tour de partir, tout est prêt. C'était limite !

À peine sortis, les panneaux nous invitent à rouler à gauche. Georges surveille Sven et le rappelle à l'ordre deux ou trois fois, mais pour le moment, tout va bien. Pas d'akuma, Lu' est calme, Nīru aussi, Lavi lit et Sven conduit tranquillement derrière Maida.

J'espère que ça va pas être ça tout le voyage. C'est vraiment pas drôle.

– Georges, le compatible s'est déplacé ?

– Non. me répond le GPS. Il est toujours dans la même ville, Daresbury.

Dommage. Ça veut dire qu'on en est à peine à la moitié du trajet. On a tout le temps de s'amuser un peu, donc.

* * *

><p>La voiture de Sven a un effet soporifique sur moi. Ou alors c'est ce qu'il écoute. Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en ce moment je passe mon temps à dormir.<p>

_« Au moins, quand tu dors, t'as pas de problème. »_

Merci, ô grand faé, pour ce commentaire constructif et indispensable. Et puis c'est bien connu, je fais tout pour attirer les ennuis. Comme un célèbre sorcier à lunettes, ce sont les emmerdes qui viennent me chercher, pas l'inverse. Enfin, pour Harry, c'est pas toujours vrai.

Luna marmonne quelque chose. Je crois que ça peut raisonnablement être traduit par putain de truc à la con, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Son portable doit être déchargé. Ça va pas tarder à être moins calme, dans cette voiture.

– Mon œil me fait mal, c'est chiant. bougonne-t-elle.

Je me retourne vers ma petite sœur, dont l'œil droit est activé. Cette fois, c'est pas une mauvaise blague : on va vraiment avoir du travail. Quand j'ai dit que ça n'allait pas tarder à être moins calme, je pensais pas à ça... Faudrait que j'apprenne à la fermer, des fois.

J'active mon Innocence, puis un portable apparaît dans ma main. Je vérifie les messages : trois niveaux un, c'est pas la mort.

BOUM !

Oh, une aération dans le toit ! C'est cool, il va faire plus frais maintenant. J'avais chaud, ça tombe bien.

– T'as pas fini de dire des conneries ? soupire mon arme.

C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que Rei passe la moitié du temps à m'engueuler et le reste soit à s'inquiéter, soit à me prévenir. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

– Sven, va dans un endroit un peu plus sûr. Nīru, on y va.

Et, suivie par un bleu beaucoup trop enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer enfin les fameuses machines, je vais chercher les niveaux un. Visiblement, Lavi et Maida ont eu la même idée : ils ont laissé la voiture à Ki, Sylvane, Shini et Del.

Les deux autres viennent avec moi dans la direction du premier. Après un court sprint, c'est le roux qui détruit le premier Akuma. Pas juste ! En plus, normalement, c'est honneur aux dames. À moins que Lavi soit une fille... Hum. À vérifier. Comment ça, c'est juste une excuse pour mater ? Vous me prenez pour une fangirl ou quoi ?

– Le prochain est pour moi ! annonce la brune avant de sortir deux flingues.  
>Ça, c'est une Innocence qui a la classe. Vraiment. Mais comme je ne sais pas tirer, on va s'en tenir au maillet et à la faux. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.<p>

– C'est plus sûr. glisse Rei avec un demi-sourire.

Un deuxième niveau un arrive, et se fait aussitôt dégommer par notre tireuse. Elle est trop forte. Me reste plus qu'à détruire le dernier. Ça, c'est à ma portée.

Une rafale d'obus fonce vers moi, que je pare avec le maillet. Puis, en activant en mode faux, je tombe sur la machine comme une tonne de briques. Au sens figuré, pour une fois. Un coup et il explose. C'est trop facile ! C'est moi ou les niveaux un sont de plus en plus faibles ?

– À mon avis, c'est toi qui commence à prendre l'habitude. répond mon double.

Une bonne nouvelle ! Je commençais à oublier que ça existe.

* * *

><p>Je croyais avoir vu un minuscule village en arrivant chez Del. Là, on est encore au niveau supérieur : Daresbury compte à peine un peu plus de deux cents habitants, soit à peu près le nombre d'invités à un mariage dans ma famille. Enfin, j'exagère : ce sont les seules données sur les habitants que j'ai trouvé en faisant une rapide recherche juste avant de partir, et elles datent d'une dizaine d'années. J'ai aussi trouvé une chose intéressante : c'est ici que Lewis Carroll, qui a écrit Alice au pays des merveilles, est né. Je pense que ça se passe de commentaire, non ?<p>

Ici, les maisons sont rassemblées en des tas de petits paquets. J'ai déjà oublié le nom des rues, mais tant pis. C'est pas comme si j'allais me promener dans le coin, de toute façon.

_« T'as une mémoire au moins, p'tite humaine ? »_

Je ne répondrai même pas à cette odieuse accusation, sale baballe. Et c'est pas la peine de protester, d'abord. T'as qu'à arrêter de lire dans mes pensées !

_« Je voudrais bien, mais c'est pas possible. N'importe qui peut t'entendre à des kilomètres sans forcer. Plus ouvert que ton esprit, ça s'appelle un trou. »_

Ça explique tout. Encore une fois, si on était dans Harry Potter, j'aurais de gros progrès à faire en occlumancie. C'est un peu embêtant, mais avec un peu de chance je ne devrais plus tomber sur des télépathes. Enfin, si on compte sur la chance, je croise par hasard un autre télépathe d'ici la fin de la semaine. Voire même de l'heure.

Oh, le GPS indique que le compatible est juste ici. On va bientôt avoir un autre nouveau !

_« J'espère que c'est une fille... »_

…

Nīru est humanophile ou juste pervers ? Non, ne réponds pas, c'est une question rhétorique. Il y a des choses que je préfère éviter de savoir. Ça vaut mieux pour ma tranquillité mentale.

– Gamine, tu y vas ?

– Laquelle ? demande Luna en même temps que moi.

Le blond se gratte la tête, l'air gêné. Il a encore oublié qu'on a amené ma sœur avec nous. Lavi, dans son immense générosité, décide de lui donner un coup de main. Vive les lapins !

– Il parle de Rhia'. Luna, tu peux aller avec Ki, si tu veux. propose-t-il.

La maudite pousse un petit cri de joie et file rejoindre la fée. Très efficace, la diversion. Je prends note, ça pourrait me servir plus tard.

Il se tourne vers moi. Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de venir, moi non plus ? Zut.

– On devrait éviter de tous y aller en même temps. déclare le jeune archiviste. Mais tu veux absolument venir, hein ?

– Oui, ce serait bien.

Sinon, je fais un scandale et je crame le premier truc qui me passe sous la main et n'est pas vivant. Non, je déconne, j'ai pas envie de provoquer un incendie parce qu'on a pas voulu me laisser faire ce que je veux.

Il sourit. Kyah...

– Alors demande à ton garde du corps de rester ici, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir.

Le garde du corps en question grogne, mais il accepte un compromis : me suivre sans se faire voir. Reste plus qu'à convaincre le reste de la troupe, mais je crois que je vais laisser le borgne s'en charger. Ah, il revient. Visiblement, c'est déjà fait. Bon, on y va !

Étape numéro un : vérifier que j'ai l'anneau Mo, aussi connu sous le petit nom de super traducteur. C'est bon, je l'ai. Étape numéro deux : vérifier l'emplacement de la cible. Sven nous le confirme, c'est parfait. Étape numéro trois : trouver ledit emplacement. Juste en face, donc on va avoir du mal à se tromper. Étape numéro quatre : trouver une raison d'entrer. Et une bonne.

Il n'y a pas de voiture, pas de lumière dans la maison, rien. Heureusement que je commence à connaître Georges, sinon je penserais qu'il s'est trompé.

On fait le tour chacun de notre côté. Il y a moyen d'entrer sans rien casser, mais on dirait presque que la maison est vide. Pourtant, j'ai vu des meubles et une télé allumée à l'intérieur. Ils sont partis précipitamment ? Ça tient pas la route, on ne part pas en laissant quelqu'un derrière. Oui, je sais, j'étais seule chez moi quand Lavi est arrivé. Mais mon cas est différent : j'avais juste des trucs à faire avant de partir, alors on m'a laissé du temps.

Le roux me fait signe d'approcher et sort un crochet de sa poche, puis s'occupe de la porte d'entrée. Pas du tout suspect, comme comportement. Si un voisin nous voit, on est bon pour passer une nuit au commissariat local. Et si on essaye de s'expliquer, ce sera carrément à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

N'empêche, j'aimerais bien savoir où il a pu apprendre à ouvrir n'importe quelle porte en moins de deux minutes. C'est assez impressionnant, en plus d'être potentiellement utile pour des blagues...

On entre dans la maison. Dans l'entrée, rien de particulier. Des chaussures, un parapluie posé contre le mur, quelques portes qui mènent pour l'une au salon, pour l'autre à la cuisine et pour la dernière, entrouverte, à un couloir. C'est tellement banal que je me pince pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas. Quoi ? On est rentré et on a pas encore eu d'ennui ? Elle est où l'arnaque ?

L'archiviste part dans le salon, je vais dans la cuisine. Petite, propre et bien rangée. C'est déprimant. Comment on peut avoir une cuisine aussi bien rangée ? Dans une maison normale, il faut un peu de bordel ! Même la gamelle dans un coin a l'air neuve. Dedans, il reste quelques croquettes. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, mais je pense que ce sont des croquettes pour chat. Et qui dit chat dit maître. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un ici il n'y a pas longtemps.

Le chat en question se jette sur moi comme un boulet de canon et se frotte contre mes jambes en ronronnant comme un moteur.

– Salut mon beau. Dis, tu sais où sont tes maîtres ? je lui demande sans m'attendre à une réponse.

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux verts. Trop mignon. Je prends le félin dans mes bras et le caresse en continuant à explorer la maison. Pas ma faute, je ne résiste pas à une boule de poils aussi adorable. Il est très gentil et tout doux...

Après avoir fouillé chaque centimètre carré de la cuisine, la salle de bain, trois placards, une chambre et un bureau, j'en arrive à une conclusion toute simple : les gens qui étaient ici sont partis précipitamment. Impossible de savoir pourquoi. La boule de poils dans mes bras est plus crispée depuis qu'on est dans le couloir qui mène aux chambres, ce qui a sûrement un rapport.

J'entends un bruit curieux derrière moi. Le chat s'arrête de ronronner et commence à essayer de descendre. Je le laisse partir avant de me retourner.

Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

* * *

><p>Rhia' : Un chat ! ^^<p>

Le chat : *ronronne*

Nīru : ...

Rhia' : Quoi ? T'es jaloux ? x)

Nīru : T'as pas fini de dire des conneries, p'tite humaine ?

Luna : C'est toi le con.

Nīru : Mais comment elle me parle ! Tu veux te battre ?

Luna : Quand tu veux, abruti !

Rhia' : Et c'est reparti... T_T Heureusement que toi, tu es là *serre le chat dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas l'étouffer*

Une review pour calmer/encourager Nīru et Luna ?


	20. Incendie

Bonjour !

J'ai finalement écrit ce chapitre (entre deux devoirs maison). Et honnêtement, je l'aime bien. À cause d'Al-chan et du fait qu'il annonce encore des ennuis XD Oui, j'aime attirer des ennuis à Rhia'. Ça permet de faire avancer l'histoire.

Niru : Et ça te fait rire, avoue. Enfin bref, bonne lecture les gens, tout ça.

Rhia' : (Je suis maudite T_T) Dis tête d'arête, t'es au courant qu'on parle pas comme ça aux lectrices (et aux lecteurs s'il y en a) ?

Bonne lecture ^^

**Disclaimer : **Seuls les OC m'appartiennent. DG est toujours à Katsura Hoshino, au grand désespoir de beaucoup d'entre nous (mais pas des persos).

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Deux possibilités : soit j'hallucine <em>encore<em>, soit j'ai trouvé ce qu'on cherchait. Dans les deux cas, c'est pas très rassurant.

Vous me direz, un grand sourire plein de crocs qui vole et se dirige vers moi, c'est tout à fait le genre de choses auxquelles je devrais m'attendre. Mais ça reste perturbant !

– Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici.

D'accord. Un sourire sans visage qui sait voler et parler. Tout va bien. Finalement, est-ce que Carroll a vraiment inventé quelque chose dans Alice au pays des merveilles ? Sans compter que c'est une voix bizarre. Impossible de la décrire, elle ne ressemble à rien.

– Pourquoi ? je demande à ce qui doit être le chat de Cheshire.

– Les monstres vont bientôt revenir.

Encore un compatible qui a une peur bleue de pauvres machines. Quoi ? Je devrais en avoir peur aussi ? Bah, tant que j'ai une chance de rester en vie face à un akuma, je vois pas de raison d'avoir vraiment peur. Sauf si c'est un gros sadique et qu'il joue avec moi, mais c'est une autre histoire.

– C'est pas grave. je tente. Je suis là pour ça, et toi aussi.

Le sourire s'efface, devient une simple bouche pleine de crocs. Comme ça, c'est déjà mieux. Ah non, c'est encore plus menaçant maintenant, j'ai rien dit. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de l'Innocence en prenant cette forme ? Elle était bourrée ou quoi ?

– Tu es un monstre toi aussi ?

Raaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me prendre pour un Akuma ? J'ai une gueule de boule métallique avec des canons ?

– Si j'étais un monstre, comme tu dis, tu crois vraiment que je resterais là à discuter gentiment avec toi ? je demande, un peu énervée.

Autour du sourire qui se fait plus humain apparaît progressivement un corps en suspension dans les airs. Une fille à peu près de mon âge, avec une crinière rousse d'où émergent deux oreilles de chat grises. Une neko ?

– Non, effectivement.

Et elle redescend tranquillement. Une fois à mon niveau, la fille me sourit. Enfin, pas avec les crocs, un sourire normal.

– Alice Dogson, enchantée. me salue-t-elle poliment.  
>Bon. Va pour Alice, vu l'endroit où on est. Mais <em>Dogson <em>? C'est vraiment pas sérieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est le hasard, mais c'est vraiment une mauvaise blague. Et puis, les chiens ne font pas des chats ! (1)

– Rhiannon, mais on m'appelle Rhia'. je me présente à mon tour. Je te dirais bien enchantée, mais quelqu'un ici risque de le prendre au sens propre...

_« Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute si les humains parlent bizarrement ! »_

J'en étais sûre, Nīru m'a suivie jusque dans la maison. Par contre, je ne le vois pas, donc il a respecté le marché. C'est un homme de parole, le faé ! Heu... Il y a comme une contradiction dans ma phrase. Bref, on s'en fiche.

La neko lève un sourcil.

– Qui ? Il n'y a que nous deux, ici.

– Je serais toi, j'en serais pas si sûre... T'inquiète pas, ce sont des amis.

Ses oreilles remuent sur son crâne, sa queue se balance doucement. Je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle ne me croit pas. Dis, le bleu, tu pourrais te rendre visible et ensuite aller chercher Lavi ?

Une boule lumineuse passe sous les yeux d'Alice, ce qui a l'air de beaucoup l'intéresser, et file un peu plus loin dans la maison.

– C'est un de tes amis ? se renseigne la fille-chat.

– Oui. Sinon, tu es toute seule ici ?

– Tout le monde est parti. Il n'y a plus qu'une dizaine de personnes au total à Daresbury. À cause de ces monstres...

C'est assez inquiétant de voir que les Akumas se répandent partout. Mais c'est peut-être simplement parce qu'Alice est ici. Normalement, ils sont très nombreux dans les endroits où on peut trouver un compatible ou une Innocence.

– Si tu pars, ils partiront aussi. je lui dis doucement.

Euh, merde. C'est sorti tout seul. On peut se sentir coupable en apprenant un truc pareil. Si elle a vu quelqu'un mourir, elle risque de se le reprocher toute sa vie, ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon but. J'aurais peut-être dû le dire autrement.

Les yeux de la rousse s'agrandissent, ses oreilles se couchent sur son crâne. Sans être experte en langage félin, je pense pouvoir dire qu'elle est surprise, et très intéressée. Bien plus que quand elle a vu Nīru. En parlant de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il aurait dû revenir il y a un moment, et Lavi aussi !

– Hé ! Il y a de plus en plus d'Akumas qui arrivent ! C'est que des niveaux un, mais faut y aller !

Inutile de me demander comment Luna a pu savoir que j'étais ici, ça ferait que m'embrouiller un peu plus. Normalement, elle n'est pas censée connaître cette adresse. Mais bon, quand faut y aller...

– Alice, tu viens ? je demande à la fille-chat.

La rousse me suit nerveusement, mais me suit quand même. Juste avant de sortir de la maison, la tatoué revient. Cette fois, il est sous sa forme humaine.

– Y a des machines partout ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement. On va s'éclater, p'tite humaine !

J'hésite entre rire ou m'énerver. Bah, autant en rire, ça fait du bien aux nerfs. Même si après, Al et Lu' me regardent bizarrement, c'est la meilleure solution. Oui, Al, c'est Alice. J'aime bien donner des surnoms aux gens, mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de pratiquer. Faut reprendre les bonnes habitudes.

_« T'es complètement débile. »_

Tais-toi et vas surveiller ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre, tête d'arête. Je me débrouillerai très bien sans toi.

Une petite dizaine de niveaux un débarque dans la rue. Je vais pouvoir m'entraîner un peu avec la faux ! Et peut-être même avec les flingues. Après tout, autant tout essayer !

– Qu'est-ce que... commence la rousse.

Je me retourne vers elle avec un grand sourire.

– Ça, c'est notre boulot qui nous appelle ! Tu viens ?

Elle a l'air complètement paniquée, la pauvre. Les Akumas lui font peur à ce point ?

– Espèce d'idiote ! Tu vois pas qu'elle a peur ? hurle ma petite sœur.

– C'est bon, un peu de pitié pour mes oreilles... Alice, cache-toi. Luna, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main.

À quelques maisons d'ici, je vois des explosions. La fête a commencé sans moi, on dirait. Activation !

– Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser. Allez, vas-y ! me lance Rei avec un grand sourire.  
>À vos ordres, chef. Ah, et si vous pouviez vous transformer en faux, chef, ça m'arrangerait. Faut que j'apprenne à m'en servir.<p>

Visiblement, elle est d'accord, parce qu'elle prend tout de suite la forme d'une longue faux blanche. Pas mal. Visiblement, il peut y avoir des différences du point de vue esthétique entre une Innocence et sa copie : celle de Shini est complètement noire. Enfin, pour le portable, c'est pareil.

Bon, c'est très intéressant, mais j'ai pas que ça à faire. Il faut détruire nos amis mécaniques, et ce sera fait. Un coup de faux pour les premiers arrivés, et ils disparaissent. Les suivants se jettent sur Lu', un peu plus loin. Je passe mon arme en mode flingues et tire dans le tas. Headshot ! Oui, mais Luna a eu chaud. J'ai failli la toucher, et c'était pas parce que les akumas étaient juste à côté : vu leur taille, j'ai de la marge. On va arrêter de jouer avec ça, je pense. Ce serait dommage de blesser quelqu'un par accident, non ?

C'est pas si différent d'un jeu vidéo, j'y arrive sans trop de problème. Mais si c'était un jeu, j'aurais de quoi me plaindre : c'est trop simple. Je passe en mode pendentif, comme l'arme de Del, et balance un gros jet d'eau sur les survivants. Fini ! Par contre, je crois que j'ai un peu inondé un jardin. Sans compter qu'il a fallu que je m'y reprenne à trois fois, parce que le premier essai n'a pas atteint la cible et le deuxième... Tant pis. Même si le chat qui dormait pas loin est complètement trempé, au moins il est vivant. Et puis, c'est que de l'eau.

– Par ici. dit simplement la petite. Il y en a d'autres.

C'est très pratique d'avoir un radar à akumas sous la main. Contrairement au GPS, elle peut m'amener directement où sont les machines. Bon, j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que ma sœur, mais on peut pas tout avoir. C'est déjà pas mal que Luna soit en vie.

Maintenant que j'y pense, elle le prend plutôt bien. Je veux dire, la mort de Lera, les akumas, tout ça... Elle est encore là, elle nous suit, elle nous aide. Quand il faut nous montrer les machines, Lu' n'hésite pas. Même si elle peut voir leur âme et qu'il y a encore quelques jours, elle ne connaissait rien de tout ça, ou alors seulement une partie de la théorie. Pour une gamine, ma sœur est très courageuse. Si Lera la voyait, elle serait très fière. En tout cas, perso, je suis très fière de voir ma petite Lu' comme ça. Au fait Nīru, si tu m'as entendue et que tu répètes, tu es mort.

– À droite ! hurle Luna.

Je pare de justesse. Heureusement que mon arme se transforme vite, sans quoi ma main droite ressemblerait actuellement à de la bouillie.

– On dit merci qui ?

Merci, Rei. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

– Des conneries. Mais même avec moi, tu en fais.

Sympa pour moi... J'écrase le niveau un avec le maillet. Ça reste ma forme préférée : je le manie bien plus facilement que les autres. Ça doit être la pratique, vu que je me bats plutôt avec lui.

– Tu m'as dis que Delwyn peut faire apparaître des golems, non ? demande Luna en continuant à courir devant.

– Oui. je lui réponds en la suivant.

Si elle veut que j'en fasse apparaître, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Ça a l'air compliqué à manipuler, je ne connais pas du tout les limites, il faudrait gérer plusieurs corps en même temps. Deux pistolets en même temps, ça va : je peux couvrir une grande surface avec, si on m'en enlève un il me reste l'autre, etc. Mais des golems, c'est un très mauvais plan.

– Tu peux le faire, maintenant ?

– Pourquoi ?

– Ils sont en train de nous encercler !

Donc, si je comprends bien, on s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup. Génial. Est-ce qu'il y a une autre possibilité ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai en stock : portable, flingues, faux, maillet, collier... Il me faudrait un genre de mur. Sauf que j'ai rien de prévu pour ça.

– Si si, tu as de quoi. m'assure Rei. En théorie, parce que je ne sais pas si tu peux vraiment manipuler le feu ou juste imiter exactement ce que tu as vu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

– Je veux dire, ça dépend de si tu imites la technique ou le pouvoir. Si c'est la technique, tu peux juste faire des boules de feu, comme Del. Si c'est le pouvoir, tu peux le manipuler. Si ça se trouve, en essayant de t'entourer d'un mur de feu, tu vas juste réussir à te griller toi-même. Et impossible de le savoir à l'avance...

Rassurant, vraiment. Mais il doit me rester peu de temps avant qu'ils arrivent, et j'aimerais éviter que Luna se prenne un obus. Je ne maîtrise pas du tout l'Innocence de Syl, donc je ne pourrais rien faire.

Inspiration, expiration. C'est bon, je suis calme. Rei, mode pendentif s'il te plaît. Bien. Maintenant, on va commencer la partie compliquée. Quand j'ai utilisé l'eau, ça ne craignait rien. L'eau, ce n'est pas dangereux, c'est juste que sous forme liquide ça ne tient pas en place longtemps. Le feu, c'est une autre histoire.

Je nous entoure d'une muraille très épaisse de flammes. Ça marche, finalement, donc pas de problème. Il faut juste faire attention, parce qu'elle varie en fonction des mouvements que je fais. D'abord, elle ne dépasse pas nos genoux. Puis je la fais monter, de plus en plus haut... C'est lent, et ça demande beaucoup de concentration. J'espère que ça ira quand même.

Avant que le mur soit complet, un niveau un se laisse tomber. Il pousse Luna dans les flammes et pointe ses canons sur moi. J'entends la petite crier.

Espèce d'ordure. Crois-moi, je vais te faire regretter d'être venu ! Une partie des flammes se détachent et vont directement brûler la machine, qui disparaît instantanément. Oups. Un peu trop rapide, mais tant pis.

– Lu' !

Je ne la vois pas. Elle est complètement couverte par le feu. Non. Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Je ne veux pas ! Pas elle !

– Du calme. Tu es symbiotique, tu te rappelles ? Tu veux protéger ta sœur, alors je la protège. me rassure la décolorée.

En la couvrant avec un truc dangereux, voire même carrément mortel. Très logique.

– Quand un compatible ne veut pas faire de mal à quelqu'un, son arme le sait. Et donc évite de faire du mal à ce quelqu'un en question. Elle a crié parce qu'elle a eu peur, c'est tout. m'explique-t-elle patiemment.

Mouais. Pourquoi pas, ce ne serait pas le seul cas de feu inoffensif créé par une Innocence. (2)

– Je suis là ! J'y vois rien, mais c'est bon. crie la gamine.

Ouf. Puisque tout va bien, j'ai qu'à compléter, puis maintenir tout ça et griller les akumas. J'y vois un peu au travers, pas très bien mais largement assez pour ce que je veux faire. En plus, comme c'est un gros truc très visible, les machines devraient se précipiter.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Une petite armée de candidats à la crémation. Que des niveaux uns, c'est parfait. Les flammes se jettent toutes seules sur les monstres, qui explosent les uns après les autres. C'est très pratique. J'ai pas besoin de les contrôler vraiment, juste de les surveiller et de maintenir la cohésion de l'ensemble. Ce qui demande déjà une concentration énorme, et pas mal d'énergie. C'est beaucoup plus fatigant que manier un maillet. Je ferais pas ça tous les jours, c'est sûr.

Le couple arrive quand le dernier akuma se fait calciner. Enfin, je suppose que c'est Shini et Maida, parce que je n'y vois pas très bien avec tout le feu autour de moi.

– Désolée, je vous ai rien laissé. Fallait pas arriver en retard ! je plaisante.

– Dommage, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. répond l'anglais, pas du tout étonné d'entendre ma voix sortir d'une sorte de dôme de feu grand format.

C'est bien eux. Je crois que le brun désactive sa faux, parce que la forme à côté de lui disparaît. Donc en gros, il n'y a probablement plus d'akuma à proximité.

– Luna, il y en a d'autres ?

– Non, c'est bon pour ici. Ils sont un peu plus loin, presque hors de portée, et ils partent.

Et je vois ma petite sœur sortir du feu vers la direction des voix. Puisqu'il n'y a plus de problème, je vais désactiver moi aussi.

Hé ho, Rei, je t'ai demandé de désactiver. Tu dors ou quoi ? Pas de réponse, encore moins de réaction. Ah non, ça va pas recommencer !

Les bâtiments aux alentours commencent lentement à s'écrouler. Encore une hallucination, je suppose. Ça devient franchement pénible, cette histoire.

– Rei ! Si c'est toi, c'est pas drôle !

Elle ne me répond pas. Je ne la vois même plus, les flammes la recouvrent. Et maintenant, elles sont totalement incontrôlables. Je suis complètement entourée de flammes, maintenant. Assez effrayant, mais elles ne me brûlent pas.

On se croirait presque dans un film qui parle de fin du monde : du feu, des maisons qui s'écroulent, le sol en train de s'effondrer...  
>Le sol en train de s'effondrer ? Et merde...<p>

* * *

><p>(1) J'admets, elle était facile.<p>

(2) Je ne l'invente pas : dans la nuit 121, Lavi lance un sceau de feu qui ne brûle pas ses amis.

* * *

><p>(1) Alerte Blague de Merde. Essayez de traduire le nom, si vous n'avez pas compris...<br>(2) Je ne l'invente pas : dans la nuit 121, Lavi lance un sceau de feu qui ne brûle pas ses amis.

Bref. Le chapitre est fini, j'ai déjà commencé le second, et écrit une partie des événements à venir. Une seule chose à dire : hu hu. On va rire.

Rhia' : Surtout toi. Moi, je vais finir par déprimer.

Niru : Ah bon ? Mais...

R : Continue et j'utilise le pacte.

N : ...

Bref, sur ce, à bientôt ^^


	21. Questions

Bonjour !

Non, je n'ai pas posté un autre chapitre pendant les vacances. J'étais trop occupée à me faire traîner par ma famille chez mon oncle/au ciné/dans les magasins/devant la télé (dans la majorité des cas, impossible d'emmener mon ordi et de bosser). Mais voici quand même un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Sinon, petit message : plus de 1800 vues, et 31 reviews. Je sais, c'est mieux que zéro. Mais laissez un petit mot de temps en temps, s'il vous plaît. Je ne demande pas un commentaire par chapitre comme le fait Luna Sylva (un grand merci à elle), mais une ligne ou deux pour toute l'histoire. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Fin de la minute ennuyeuse du jour. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>On vient de me tirer dessus. Admettons. Je me mets à courir. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, c'est pas trop mon truc, mais ça vaut mieux que devenir une passoire.<p>

Tout en évitant les divers obstacles qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser à m'empêcher d'aller vite, je réfléchis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait me tuer ? J'ai rien fait de particulier, je ne suis pas connue, la plus grosse connerie de ma vie a été de casser quelques verres. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ceux que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? Et si oui, j'ai vraiment perdu la mémoire ?

Un autre projectile me frôle. J'accélère le rythme, sans regarder celui qui me poursuit. Quelque chose me dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée, d'autant que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à cette vitesse. Alors en me retournant, bonjour les dégâts.

Cette fois, ça vient de devant moi. C'est pas possible. Dites-moi que je rêve. Comment... Un obus se dirige vers moi, que j'évite de très, très peu. Je pars dans un coin étroit entre deux maisons, en espérant qu'ils ne pourront pas me suivre.

Des Akumas. C'est la meilleure. Des télépathes, un faé, des monstres de manga... C'est moi ou il y a un problème quelque part ?

Avantage de ce fameux coin étroit : mes poursuivants ne passent pas. Inconvénient majeur : je n'ai pas une très grande marge de manœuvre. Autrement dit, à la moindre erreur, je meurs. Pas cool. Heureusement que je suis tombée sur des niveaux un, et que ces trucs-là ont un QI équivalent à celui d'une huître à marée basse. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais eu de grosses emmerdes. J'espère que la loi de l'emmerdement maximum ne va pas pointer le bout de son nez, sans quoi je suis mal.

C'était un rêve d'enfance, être poursuivie par des créatures tueuses imaginaires au fin fond de l'Angleterre, sans même savoir comment ni pourquoi je suis arrivée là. Maintenant, on va arriver au prochain rêve : être essoufflée, ralentir et me faire littéralement réduire en poussière par les machines en question. Je suis dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou, voire même encore plus.

– Pourquoi t'utilises pas ton arme, p'tite humaine ? s'étonne quelqu'un. C'est que des niveaux un !

Le mec à qui j'ai mis une baffe. Il a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, mais je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

– Ah. T'as même oublié ça... Heureusement qu'on est là.

Et le tatoué m'attrape par un bras pour m'emmener plus loin.

– Bouge pas, on attend les autres. Je les tuerais bien, mais Ki et ta sœur vont m'en vouloir à mort.

La gamine avec les cheveux blancs, c'est vraiment Luna ? Comment ça se fait ?

– Je peux pas te répondre. répond automatiquement le bleu. J'étais pas encore avec vous quand c'est arrivé.

Putain ! Il peut pas arrêter de lire dans mes pensées cinq secondes, celui-là ?

– "Celui-là", il a un nom ! se vexe-t-il. Je m'appelle Nīru.

Ça m'avance beaucoup. Obtenir le nom d'un mec qui regarde le contenu de mon crâne et se permet de le commenter, c'est... Les akumas explosent ?

La fille brune, celle qui est très sévère, vient vers nous. Le tatoué sort le premier, et m'encourage à le faire aussi. Je suis pas pressée, merci bien.

– Maida est trop sérieuse, mais je te jure qu'elle ne va pas te bouffer. Je l'ai vu prendre un petit-déjeuner, ce matin. ajoute celui qui n'est pas humain avec un demi sourire.

Et il se prend un coup de flingue sur la tête. C'est pas interdit, les armes, en Angleterre ? Je croyais, mais apparemment non. Les deux commencent à se disputer, avec un net avantage pour la fille : Nīru a l'air de ne pas vouloir riposter. Au moins, il ne tape pas les filles, c'est déjà ça.

– Espèce de crétin. Tu aurais dû la surveiller mieux que ça. lui reproche la brune.

– C'est pas de ma faute si les humains ont mauvais caractère ! proteste l'accusé. Et puis de toute façon, je suis obligé de respecter le pacte. Ki est partie faire je sais pas quoi , Georges est hors service, donc c'était à vous de la chercher. réplique l'autre.

J'adore être traitée comme un sac à patates. Ou à la limite comme un vilain chien qui s'est échappé de la maison. En attendant, quand ces messieurs-dames auront fini de s'engueuler, je pourrais peut-être avoir quelques explications.

– Le problème, c'est que d'habitude, c'est toi qui explique aux gens pour les akumas, l'Innocence, tout ça. Et comme le rouquin est pas joignable, on va avoir du mal à le faire.

Je passe sur le fait qu'il a _encore _répondu à une question que je n'ai pas posé à voix haute.

– C'est pas la peine, je connais déjà tout ça. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce qui se passe.

Les deux chamailleurs échangent un regard gêné. Visiblement, j'ai posé une question délicate.

– En fait, nous ne savons pas vraiment. commence la première.

– Il y a des éléments d'un autre monde qui ont été transportés ici il y a un moment, et une deuxième fournée récemment. Sauf que si ça passait encore pour le premier essai, parce que c'était pas dangereux, le deuxième a apporté pas mal d'emmerdes. résume Nīru. Mais personne ne va être capable de te dire qui l'a fait ni pourquoi, pas la peine de chercher.

Bon, j'ai déjà des réponses à quelques questions, c'est mieux que rien.

– Ok. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

* * *

><p>Retour à la case départ, à savoir la maison d'Alice. Celle qui a des oreilles de chat. Après avoir demandé, c'est de naissance. Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, même si j'aimerais bien être comme elle...<p>

Le mec aux cheveux bleus continue à me coller. Il se sent coupable de m'avoir laissée partir ou quoi ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas humain, qu'il a une marque bizarre sur la main droite, et que j'ai la même. Aucune idée de quand c'est apparu, ni de ce que ça veut dire. Mais ça doit être normal. Apparemment, je suis amnésique depuis le choc que j'ai reçu hier ou avant-hier. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui m'est arrivé, on m'a juste dit que j'ai disparu et qu'on m'a retrouvée comme ça.

Pas très précis, mais je m'en contenterai. Personne n'a mieux, de toute façon. Certainement pas moi, vu que j'ai tout oublié. D'après la date du journal qui traîne sur la table du salon, j'ai un trou de mémoire d'environ une semaine. Un peu plus en fait, mais on va pas chipoter.

– Tu n'utilises pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? demande la rousse.

Elle a raison, mais je ne vois pas trop comment elle a pu le savoir. Alors on va éviter de répondre trop directement.

– Pourquoi ?

– Luna a failli t'appeler par un autre nom, plusieurs fois.

Ah. Effectivement, c'est une façon de s'en rendre compte. Sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai donné mon surnom à la place de mon vrai nom. Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas censée le savoir.

– C'est vrai, mais me demande pas pourquoi.

La neko se tait. Au moins, elle m'en a parlé directement. Et si elle l'a vu, alors Lavi le sait sûrement aussi. Mais pourquoi il n'a rien demandé ? En plus, il aurait dû me poser des tas de questions, mais il a rien dit. Je fais peur ou quoi ?

– En fait, j'en sais rien. je rajoute.  
>Petit mensonge. Je sais très bien pourquoi, il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons pour lesquelles je ne donne pas mon vrai nom. La première, c'est parce que j'ai donné mon surnom sans faire attention. La deuxième, c'est... Je ne veux pas en parler. Même pas y penser. Ils l'entendraient.<p>

– Oui, tu fais très peur, p'tite humaine. fait Nīru en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. À disparaître tout le temps et revenir blessée, y'a de quoi.

Au moins, il n'a pas fait de commentaire sur la suite. Mais quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé aussi près ?

– Va draguer quelqu'un d'autre, sale pervers. je grogne.

Oups, réflexe. J'aime pas qu'on me colle à ce point. Il ne le prend pas mal et se contente de rire en m'ébouriffant. Finalement, le faé est plutôt sympa.

– Rhia', tu m'as pas dit que c'était ton mec. Pour les autres, je m'en fous, mais t'aurais pu me le dire, au moins ! proteste Luna en arrivant, quand elle nous voit collés l'un à l'autre.

Elle me connaît, et elle sait que je n'aime pas être trop proche des gens, au sens propre. D'où son interprétation. Mais c'est pas ça du tout !

– On t'a déjà dit qu'on est pas ensemble, gamine. Mais maintenant que tu me le rappelle, on a effectivement un truc on voir, tous les deux...

De quoi il parle ? Le bleu m'entraîne un peu plus loin, dans une chambre qu'il ferme à clé.

– Tu voulais que j'arrête de lire dans tes pensées, non ?

Évidemment. C'est difficile à supporter, chiant, et pire qu'être surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Parce que là, il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper. Ni physiquement, ni mentalement.

– On en a déjà parlé avant. La solution, ce serait un tatouage. Le problème, c'est que ça prend du temps, du point de vue d'un humain. Tu veux encore le faire, hein ?

Même si ça prend des jours, ça ne me dérange pas. On a le temps, de toute façon. Je préfère y consacrer du temps maintenant et être tranquille plus tard, plutôt que continuer à être "lisible" par le premier qui passe pour avoir voulu économiser cinq minutes.

– Ce sera plutôt quatre heures, et tu devras te taire. Sans compter que t'as pas le droit aux invités, ça pourrait empêcher le sort de marcher. On le fait où ?

Pas sur la main droite, j'ai déjà une marque dessus. Pas sur les jambes non plus, j'ai pas envie. Les bras, ou le dos, ce serait une solution, mais je le sens plus au niveau du ventre...

– T'as trouvé toute seule ou c'est l'autre qui t'a soufflé ? s'informe le tatoué.

– Comment ça, l'autre ? Tu parles de Ki ? je le questionne.

Il hausse les épaules.

– Laisse tomber. élude-t-il. C'est une bonne idée, sur le ventre. Par contre, j'ai jamais essayé avec un humain, alors je sais pas ce que ça va donner.

C'est très rassurant, tout ça. Mais bon, si ça peut marcher, allons-y. Je relève mon débardeur, histoire de dégager le terrain, pendant que le faé sort des trucs étranges de ses poches et fait des mélanges. Au bout d'environ une heure, très fournie en explosions, en lumières colorées, en combinaisons improbables et en questions du groupe auxquelles Nīru répond à travers la porte, il finit par s'approcher.

– Dis rien, tu te rappelles ? On en est au quart. Maintenant, va juste falloir attendre.

Et il utilise ses doigts couverts de liquide comme pinceaux. Au début, ça chatouille un peu, puis ça commence à piquer, et ça finit par brûler. Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Les lignes changent au fur et à mesure que le tatoué les trace, des points apparaissent, des figures géométriques et des courbes également, sans compter des petits traits et d'autres choses plus difficiles à décrire. Le tout forme un ensemble complexe, que le bleu arrive à dessiner simplement avec ses mains, tout en chantant. Ça arrive à me distraire du liquide qui me crame le ventre.

C'est assez fascinant de le regarder faire. Depuis qu'il a commencé, il est complètement concentré, et ses tatouages brillent. D'abord fort, ensuite de plus en plus doucement, puis de nouveau de plus en plus fort, sans jamais être tout à fait éteints ni vraiment éblouissants. Les pulsations lumineuses m'intriguent : comment est-ce que de simples tatouages pourraient faire ça ?

Je perds rapidement le peu de notion du temps qui me reste. Pas que j'en ai vraiment à la base, mais peu importe. Disons juste que je serais totalement incapable de dire s'il s'est écoulé trois minutes ou trois heures entre le moment où il a commencé et le moment où il s'est arrêté.

Le chant s'est arrêté progressivement. Dommage, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu, et c'était magnifique.

_« J'en profite, vu que c'est la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire sans m'épuiser. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu attendes. Tu sauras tout de suite que c'est bon. »_

Je me contente de hocher la tête sans dire un mot, vu que j'ai pas le droit de parler. Le faé sourit, et se barre. Putain, ça va être long...

Ça doit faire au moins deux heures que Lu' raconte des conneries devant la porte. Soit Nīru lui a dit que j'ai interdiction de dire un mot et elle le fait exprès pour me faire craquer, soit elle n'a pas compris que je ne compte pas répondre.

Vous l'aurez compris, je n'aime pas rester comme ça. Sans pouvoir parler, ni rien. Je suis pas dans ma chambre, donc il n'y a pas mes affaires, et ça me fait chier. Vraiment. Mais bon, si ça me permet de garder mes pensées pour moi, ça me gêne pas. Ou plutôt, ça devient presque supportable.

Le tatouage sur mon ventre se met à briller. Une sensation très présente, mais encore plus difficile à décrire. Ce n'est pas vraiment une couleur. Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est une couleur, un son, une odeur, un goût et une texture en même temps. Ça ne ressemble à rien d'autre.

Est-ce que c'est une hallucination ?

_« Oh, une humaine. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. »_

Bonjour, pour commencer, ce serait bien. Non ?

_« Pardon. On me rend si rarement visite que j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Bonjour et bienvenue chez moi. »_

D'accord... Je ne vois rien du tout. C'est complètement vide, ici. Et d'où elle vient, cette voix ?

_« Excuse-moi, je remets le décor en place tout de suite. Le manque d'habitude, encore une fois. »_

Le décor ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Nīru a foiré son sort ou quoi ?

_« Si ton but était d'obtenir un moyen de cacher tes pensées, alors tu vas peut-être y arriver. Sinon, en effet, la personne qui t'envoie s'est trompée. »_

Encore un télépathe. J'en ai marre. Quelqu'un a une corde et un tabouret, s'il vous plaît ? Enfin non, parce que la personne a dit que j'ai peut-être une chance d'avoir ce que je veux. Même si ça veut aussi dire que j'ai de grandes chances de ne pas y arriver, c'est quand même un début.

Le paysage apparaît sans prévenir. C'est une pièce immense, toute blanche, qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça une pièce ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait des murs, il n'y pas pas de porte visible, rien.

Quelque part dans la pièce, impossible de savoir exactement où, il y a quelqu'un. Ça, si c'est un être humain, alors je suis une poule. Une poule radioactive, même.

L'être en face de moi à une silhouette proche de celle d'un humain, mais c'est tout. Il fait au moins trois mètres, tient une énorme épée qui doit faire ma taille rien qu'en largeur, a des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux chevilles et porte une tunique bleue sombre. Comme Nīru et Ki, que je commence tout juste à connaître, il a les oreilles en pointe et pas de pupille. Son iris est entièrement blanc. C'est une fée ?

– Pas tout à fait. Disons que je suis une création des fées. nuance la créature.

C'est bien joli, mais ça m'avance pas de discuter. Je suppose qu'il va falloir se battre contre la personne qui me parle pour enfin être tranquille dans ma tête...

– C'est curieux, j'aurais cru être plus effrayant que ça. Tu n'as pas l'air très impressionnée, surtout pour une humaine aussi jeune.

Effrayée par ça ? Il a l'air presque humain, il parle gentiment avec moi et il n'a pas essayé de me tuer depuis que je suis arrivée, alors je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurais peur.

– Tu n'as pas complètement tort. admet l'inconnu. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter.

Et la personne bizarre donne un coup dans ma direction, que j'esquive par réflexe. Depuis quand je sais faire ça ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un combat à mort. Tu dois juste me montrer ce que tu vaux.

Soit pas grand-chose. Je ne sais pas me battre, encore moins contre quelqu'un qui est armé ! J'esquive à nouveau un coup, puis un autre. Celui-là, il ne doit pas aimer taper les filles. Ou alors il est vraiment lent.

– Je suis peut-être lent, mais tu es distraite. rétorque mon adversaire.

Et son énorme épée s'abat en direction de mon bras droit. Holy shit. Je dirais même plus : holy fucking shit...

* * *

><p>Rhia' : ... Bon, au moins il n'essaye pas de me tuer. Je vais encore finir avec un morceau en moins ?<p>

L : Je ne peux rien dire.

Sylvane : Ne t'inquiète pas, je te guérirai si besoin ^^

Rhia' : Heureusement que tu es là, Syl. Sinon, je serais juste un gros tas de viande.

Luna : C'est bon, la viande. Surtout avec de la moutarde.

Nīru : Idiote.

Luna : J'te permets pas.

Maida : Taisez-vous.

Rhia' : ...

Sylvane : Sinon, qui c'est ?

Rhia' : Qui ?

Sylvane : Celui qui est très grand.

Rhia' : Aucune idée. Nīru ?

Nīru : Pareil.

Luna : Attends, c'est quand même toi qui l'a envoyée le voir !

Nīru : Oui, et ?

Rhia' : C'est un complot TT

Bref, à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	22. Rituel

Bonjour !

Non, je n'ai pas posté un autre chapitre pendant les vacances. J'étais trop occupée à me faire traîner par ma famille chez mon oncle/au ciné/dans les magasins/devant la télé (dans la majorité des cas, impossible d'emmener mon ordi et de bosser). Mais voici quand même un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez ^^

Sinon, petit message : plus de 1800 vues, et 31 reviews. Je sais, c'est mieux que zéro. Mais laissez un petit mot de temps en temps, s'il vous plaît. Je ne demande pas un commentaire par chapitre comme le fait Luna Sylva (un grand merci à elle), mais une ligne ou deux pour toute l'histoire. Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir.

Fin de la minute ennuyeuse du jour. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>On vient de me tirer dessus. Admettons. Je me mets à courir. J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, c'est pas trop mon truc, mais ça vaut mieux que devenir une passoire.<p>

Tout en évitant les divers obstacles qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser à m'empêcher d'aller vite, je réfléchis. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait me tuer ? J'ai rien fait de particulier, je ne suis pas connue, la plus grosse connerie de ma vie a été de casser quelques verres. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ceux que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ? Et si oui, j'ai vraiment perdu la mémoire ?

Un autre projectile me frôle. J'accélère le rythme, sans regarder celui qui me poursuit. Quelque chose me dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée, d'autant que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à cette vitesse. Alors en me retournant, bonjour les dégâts.

Cette fois, ça vient de devant moi. C'est pas possible. Dites-moi que je rêve. Comment... Un obus se dirige vers moi, que j'évite de très, très peu. Je pars dans un coin étroit entre deux maisons, en espérant qu'ils ne pourront pas me suivre.

Des Akumas. C'est la meilleure. Des télépathes, un faé, des monstres de manga... C'est moi ou il y a un problème quelque part ?

Avantage de ce fameux coin étroit : mes poursuivants ne passent pas. Inconvénient majeur : je n'ai pas une très grande marge de manœuvre. Autrement dit, à la moindre erreur, je meurs. Pas cool. Heureusement que je suis tombée sur des niveaux un, et que ces trucs-là ont un QI équivalent à celui d'une huître à marée basse. Sinon, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais eu de grosses emmerdes. J'espère que la loi de l'emmerdement maximum ne va pas pointer le bout de son nez, sans quoi je suis mal.

C'était un rêve d'enfance, être poursuivie par des créatures tueuses imaginaires au fin fond de l'Angleterre, sans même savoir comment ni pourquoi je suis arrivée là. Maintenant, on va arriver au prochain rêve : être essoufflée, ralentir et me faire littéralement réduire en poussière par les machines en question. Je suis dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou, voire même encore plus.

– Pourquoi t'utilises pas ton arme, p'tite humaine ? C'est que des niveaux un !

Le mec à qui j'ai mis une baffe. Il a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, mais je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

– Ah. T'as même oublié ça... Heureusement qu'on est là.

Et le tatoué m'attrape par un bras pour m'emmener plus loin.

– Bouge pas, on attend les autres. Je les tuerais bien, mais ta sœur et Ki vont m'en vouloir à mort.

La gamine avec les cheveux blancs, c'est vraiment Luna ? Comment ça se fait ?

– Je peux pas te répondre. J'étais pas encore avec vous quand c'est arrivé.

Putain ! Il peut pas arrêter de lire dans mes pensées cinq secondes, celui-là ?

– "Celui-là", il a un nom ! Je m'appelle Nīru.

Ça m'avance beaucoup. Obtenir le nom d'un mec qui regarde le contenu de mon crâne et se permet de le commenter, c'est... Les akumas explosent ?

La fille brune, celle qui est très sévère, vient vers nous. Le tatoué sort le premier, et m'encourage à le faire aussi. Je suis pas pressée, merci bien.

– Maida est trop sérieuse, mais je te jure qu'elle ne va pas te bouffer. Je l'ai vu prendre un petit-déjeuner, ce matin.

Et il se prend un coup de flingue sur la tête. C'est pas interdit, les armes, en Angleterre ? Je croyais, mais apparemment non. Les deux commencent à se disputer, avec un net avantage pour la fille : Nīru a l'air de ne pas vouloir riposter. Au moins, il ne tape pas les filles, c'est déjà ça.

– Espèce de crétin. Tu aurais dû la surveiller mieux que ça. lui reproche la brune.

– C'est pas de ma faute si les humains ont mauvais caractère ! Et puis de toute façon, je suis obligé de respecter le pacte. Ki est partie faire je sais pas quoi , Georges est hors service, donc c'était à vous de la chercher. réplique l'autre.

J'adore être traitée comme un sac à patates. Ou à la limite comme un vilain chien qui s'est échappé de la maison. En attendant, quand ces messieurs-dames auront fini de s'engueuler, je pourrais peut-être avoir quelques explications.

– Le problème, c'est que d'habitude, c'est toi qui explique aux gens pour les akumas, l'Innocence, tout ça. Et comme le rouquin est pas joignable, on va avoir du mal à le faire.

Je passe sur le fait qu'il a _encore _répondu à une question que je n'ai pas posé à voix haute.

– C'est pas la peine, je connais déjà tout ça. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est ce qui se passe.

Les deux chamailleurs échangent un regard gêné. Visiblement, j'ai posé une question délicate.

– En fait, nous ne savons pas vraiment. commence la première.

– Il y a des éléments d'un autre monde qui ont été transportés ici il y a un moment, et une deuxième fournée récemment. Sauf que si ça passait encore pour le premier essai, parce que c'était pas dangereux, le deuxième a apporté pas mal d'emmerdes. résume Nīru. Mais personne ne va être capable de te dire qui l'a fait ni pourquoi, pas la peine de chercher.

Bon, j'ai déjà des réponses à quelques questions, c'est mieux que rien.

– Ok. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Retour à la case départ, à savoir la maison d'Alice. Celle qui a des oreilles de chat. Après avoir demandé, c'est de naissance. Ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, même si j'aimerais bien être comme elle...

Le mec aux cheveux bleus continue à me coller. Il se sent coupable de m'avoir laissée partir ou quoi ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'est pas humain, qu'il a une marque bizarre sur la main droite, et que j'ai la même. Aucune idée de quand c'est apparu, ni de ce que ça veut dire. Mais ça doit être normal. Apparemment, je suis amnésique depuis le choc que j'ai reçu hier ou avant-hier. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui m'est arrivé, on m'a juste dit que j'ai disparu et qu'on m'a retrouvée comme ça.

Pas très précis, mais je m'en contenterais. Personne n'a mieux, de toute façon. Certainement pas moi, vu que j'ai tout oublié. D'après la date du journal qui traîne sur la table du salon, j'ai un trou de mémoire d'environ une semaine. Un peu plus en fait, mais on va pas chipoter.

– Tu n'utilises pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? demande la rousse.

Elle a raison, mais je ne vois pas trop comment elle a pu le savoir. Alors on va éviter de répondre trop directement.

– Pourquoi ?

– Luna a failli t'appeler par un autre nom, plusieurs fois.

Ah. Effectivement, c'est une façon de s'en rendre compte. Sauf que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai donné mon surnom à la place de mon vrai nom. Ou plutôt, je ne suis pas censée le savoir.

– C'est vrai, mais me demande pas pourquoi.

La neko se tait. Au moins, elle m'en a parlé directement. Et si elle l'a vu, alors Lavi le sait sûrement aussi. Mais pourquoi il n'a rien demandé ? En plus, il aurait dû me poser des tas de questions, mais il a rien dit. Je fais peur ou quoi ?

– En fait, j'en sais rien. je rajoute.  
>Petit mensonge. Je sais très bien pourquoi, il ne peut y avoir que deux raisons pour lesquelles je ne donne pas mon vrai nom. La première, c'est parce que j'ai donné mon surnom sans faire attention. La deuxième, c'est... Je ne veux pas en parler. Même pas y penser. Ils l'entendraient.<p>

– Oui, tu fais très peur, p'tite humaine. fait Nīru en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. À disparaître tout le temps et revenir blessée, y'a de quoi.

Au moins, il n'a pas fait de commentaire sur la suite. Mais quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé aussi près ?

– Va draguer quelqu'un d'autre, sale pervers.

Oups, réflexe. J'aime pas qu'on me colle à ce point. Il ne le prend pas mal et se contente de rire en m'ébouriffant. Finalement, le faé est plutôt sympa.

– Rhia', tu m'as pas dit que c'était ton mec. Pour les autres, je m'en fous, mais t'aurais pu me le dire, au moins ! proteste Luna en arrivant, quand elle nous voit collés l'un à l'autre.

Elle me connaît, et elle sait que je n'aime pas être trop proche des gens, au sens propre. D'où son interprétation. Mais c'est pas ça du tout !

– On t'a déjà dit qu'on est pas ensemble, gamine. Mais maintenant que tu me le rappelle, on a effectivement un truc on voir, tous les deux...

De quoi il parle ? Le bleu m'entraîne un peu plus loin, dans une chambre qu'il ferme à clé.

– Tu voulais que j'arrête de lire dans tes pensées, non ?

Évidemment. C'est difficile à supporter, chiant, et pire qu'être surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Parce que là, il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper. Ni physiquement, ni mentalement.

– On en a déjà parlé avant. La solution, ce serait un tatouage. Le problème, c'est que ça prend du temps, du point de vue d'un humain. Tu veux encore le faire, hein ?

Même si ça prend des jours, ça ne me dérange pas. On a le temps, de toute façon. Je préfère y consacrer du temps maintenant et être tranquille plus tard, plutôt que continuer à être "lisible" par le premier qui passe pour avoir voulu économiser cinq minutes.

– Ce sera plutôt quatre heures, et tu devras te taire. Sans compter que t'as pas le droit aux invités, ça pourrait empêcher le sort de marcher. On le fait où ?

Pas sur la main droite, j'ai déjà une marque dessus. Pas sur les jambes non plus, j'ai pas envie. Les bras, ou le dos, ce serait une solution, mais je le sens plus au niveau du ventre...

– T'as trouvé toute seule ou c'est l'autre qui t'a soufflé ? s'informe le tatoué.

– Comment ça, l'autre ? Tu parles de Ki ?

Il hausse les épaules.

– Laisse tomber. C'est une bonne idée, sur le ventre. Par contre, j'ai jamais essayé avec un humain, alors je sais pas ce que ça va donner.

C'est très rassurant, tout ça. Mais bon, si ça peut marcher, allons-y. Je relève mon débardeur, histoire de dégager le terrain, pendant que le faé sort des trucs étranges de ses poches et fait des mélanges. Au bout d'environ une heure, très fournie en explosions, en lumières colorées en combinaisons improbables et en questions du groupe auxquelles Nīru répond à travers la porte, il finit par s'approcher.

– Dis rien, tu te rappelles ? On en est au quart, maintenant va juste falloir attendre.

Et il utilise ses doigts couverts de liquide comme pinceaux. Au début, ça chatouille un peu, puis ça commence à piquer, et ça finit par brûler. Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Les lignes changent au fur et à mesure que le tatoué les trace, des points apparaissent, des figures géométriques et des courbes également, sans compter des petits traits et d'autres choses plus difficiles à décrire. Le tout forme un ensemble complexe, que le bleu arrive à dessiner simplement avec ses mains, tout en chantant. Ça arrive à me distraire du liquide qui me crame le ventre.

C'est assez fascinant de le regarder faire. Depuis qu'il a commencé, il est complètement concentré, et ses tatouages brillent. D'abord fort, ensuite de plus en plus doucement, puis de nouveau de plus en plus fort, sans jamais être tout à fait éteints ni vraiment éblouissants.

Je perds rapidement le peu de notion du temps qui me reste. Pas que j'en ai vraiment à la base, mais peu importe. Disons juste que je serais totalement incapable de dire s'il s'est écoulé trois minutes ou trois heures entre le moment où il a commencé et le moment où il s'est arrêté.

Le chant s'est arrêté progressivement. Dommage, c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu, et c'était magnifique.

_« J'en profite, vu que c'est la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire sans m'épuiser. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu attendes. Tu sauras tout de suite que c'est bon. »_

Je me contente de hocher la tête sans dire un mot, vu que j'ai pas le droit de parler. Le faé sourit, et se barre. Putain, ça va être long...

Ça doit faire au moins deux heures que Lu' raconte des conneries devant la porte. Soit Nīru lui a dit que j'ai interdiction de dire un mot et elle le fait exprès pour me faire craquer, soit elle n'a pas compris que je ne compte pas répondre.

Vous l'aurez compris, je n'aime pas rester comme ça. Sans pouvoir parler, ni rien. Je suis pas dans ma chambre, donc il n'y a pas mes affaires, et ça me fait chier. Vraiment. Mais bon, si ça me permet de garder mes pensées pour moi, ça me gêne pas. Ou plutôt, ça devient presque supportable.

Le tatouage sur mon ventre se met à briller. Une sensation très présente, mais encore plus difficile à décrire. Ce n'est pas vraiment une couleur. Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est une couleur, un son, une odeur, un goût et une texture en même temps. Ça ne ressemble à rien d'autre.

Est-ce que c'est une hallucination ?

_« Oh, une humaine. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. »_

Bonjour, pour commencer, ce serait bien. Non ?

_« Pardon. On me rend si rarement visite que j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Bonjour et bienvenue chez moi. »_

D'accord... Je ne vois rien du tout. C'est complètement vide, ici. Et d'où elle vient, cette voix ?

_« Excuse-moi, je remets le décor en place tout de suite. Le manque d'habitude, encore une fois. »_

Le décor ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Nīru a foiré son sort ou quoi ?

_« Si ton but était d'obtenir un moyen de cacher tes pensées, alors tu vas peut-être y arriver. Sinon, en effet, la personne qui t'envoie s'est trompée. »_

Encore un télépathe. J'en ai marre. Quelqu'un a une corde et un tabouret, s'il vous plaît ? Enfin non, parce que la personne a dit que j'ai peut-être une chance d'avoir ce que je veux. Même si ça veut aussi dire que j'ai de grandes chances de ne pas y arriver, c'est quand même un début.

Le paysage apparaît sans prévenir. C'est une pièce immense, toute blanche, qui me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça une pièce ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait des murs, il n'y pas pas de porte visible, rien.

Quelque part dans la pièce, impossible de savoir exactement où, il y a quelqu'un. Ça, si c'est un être humain, alors je suis une poule. Une poule radioactive, même.

L'être en face de moi à une silhouette proche de celle d'un humain, mais c'est tout. Il fait au moins trois mètres, tient une énorme épée qui doit faire ma taille rien qu'en largeur, a des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux chevilles et porte une tunique bleue sombre. Comme Nīru et Ki, que je commence à connaître, il a les oreilles en pointe et pas de pupille. Son iris est entièrement blanc. C'est une fée ?

– Pas tout à fait. Disons que je suis une création des fées. nuance la créature.

C'est bien joli, mais ça m'avance pas de discuter. Je suppose qu'il va falloir se battre contre la personne qui me parle pour enfin être tranquille dans ma tête...

– C'est curieux, j'aurais cru être plus effrayant que ça. Tu n'as pas l'air très impressionnée, surtout pour une humaine aussi jeune.

Effrayée par ça ? Il a l'air presque humain, il parle gentiment avec moi et il n'a pas essayé de me tuer depuis que je suis arrivée, alors je ne vois pas de quoi j'aurais peur.

– Tu n'as pas complètement tort. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter.

Et la personne bizarre donne un coup dans ma direction, que j'esquive par réflexe. Depuis quand je sais faire ça ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un combat à mort. Tu dois juste me montrer ce que tu vaux.

Soit pas grand-chose. Je ne sais pas me battre, encore moins contre quelqu'un qui est armé ! J'esquive à nouveau un coup, puis un autre. Celui-là, il ne doit pas aimer taper les filles. Ou alors il est vraiment lent.

– Je suis peut-être lent, mais tu es distraite. rétorque mon adversaire.

Et son énorme épée s'abat en direction de mon bras droit. Oh oh. I am in deep shit...

* * *

><p>Rhia' : ... Bon, au moins il n'essaye pas de me tuer. Je vais encore finir avec un morceau en moins ?<p>

L : Je ne peux rien dire.

Sylvane : Ne t'inquiète pas, je te guérirai si besoin ^^

Rhia' : Heureusement que tu es là, Syl. Sinon, je serais juste un gros tas de viande.

Luna : C'est bon, la viande. Surtout avec de la moutarde.

Nīru : Idiote.

Luna : J'te permets pas.

Maida : Taisez-vous.

Rhia' : ...

Sylvane : Sinon, qui c'est ?

Rhia' : Qui ?

Sylvane : Celui qui est très grand.

Rhia' : Aucune idée. Nīru ?

Nīru : Pareil.

Luna : Attends, c'est quand même toi qui l'a envoyée le voir !

Nīru : Oui, et ?

Rhia' : C'est un complot TT

Bref, à dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	23. Douce vengeance

Bonjour ^^

J'ai appris récemment que je risquais de déménager, et d'être mise en internat pour pouvoir finir l'année dans mon lycée. Logiquement, ça aurait une influence sur la parution des chapitres. Mais pour le moment, rien n'est sûr, alors je me tais.

Plus joyeux, le contenu de ce chapitre. Oui, je sais, j'ai osé. C'est très mal de ma part. Mais comprenez-moi, j'ai pas eu le choix... *grands yeux tout tristes*

Vous comprendrez en lisant. Ah, et pour la créature : malheureusement, dans mes notes, je n'ai pas prévu de révéler ce qu'est la créature ni son but pour le moment. Ni rien du tout, en fait. C'est normal, ça viendra.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'arme de la créature est brusquement arrêtée par une faux. Une grande faux très simple, entièrement blanche. Encore plus étrange, une faux reliée à mon corps.<p>

– Intéressant. commente l'adversaire.

Il se dégage et regarde longuement l'objet. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais je sais ce que c'est : une Innocence. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être, sinon ?

– Bien. Continuons.

Il recommence à frapper, plus fort et plus vite. Bizarrement, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal avec cette arme. J'arrive plus ou moins à la manier, et même à bouger, parer, tenter d'attaquer. Bref, j'arrive à m'en servir. Sauf que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois.

Plus ça va, plus l'autre tape fort. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps comme ça. Ça fait déjà un moment, alors si en plus il augmente la pression...

– Pourquoi veux-tu obtenir ce pouvoir ? se renseigne la créature d'un ton aimable. Il pourrait y avoir des effets secondaires, tu sais.

Mon adversaire ponctue sa question d'un grand coup du plat de son arme qui me projette à plusieurs mètres. Je me relève difficilement et me rapproche, mais il me laisse tranquille le temps que je récupère.

– Ils n'arrêtent pas de lire dans mes pensées, tous. C'est pénible.

– Tu veux donc cacher des choses à tes amis ?

Je tente une feinte, mais il pare ma faux sans problème.

– J'ai rien à leur cacher ! je m'exclame avec colère. C'est juste que je supporte pas l'impression que dès que je pense quelque chose, tout le monde peut l'entendre. Ne pas être tranquille dans ma propre tête. J'ai horreur de ça.

L'épée vient, repart, rencontre ma lame. De plus en plus brutale. La créature joue avec moi, ne se bat pas sérieusement. Je sens que si l'autre devenait sérieux, je ne serais plus debout depuis un bon moment.

– C'est une opération magique, et tu as déjà des pouvoirs. Si ça les renforçait, tu aurais du mal à les contrôler. m'avertit l'inconnu.

J'esquive et retente une attaque. Encore foiré. Ce truc est trop fort pour moi.

– Je m'en fous. Ça s'apprend, non ?

Il donne un grand coup de pied. Qui ne sert strictement à rien, parce que je l'ai vu venir. Je réplique par une tentative de croche-patte qui se révèle à peu près aussi efficace. C'est à dire pas du tout.

– Si ce n'est pas ton don qui est renforcé, ce sera autre chose. Si je suis rarement sollicité, ce n'est pas seulement parce que ce sort est peu connu. explique patiemment l'autre. C'est à cause du _cadeau._ Il n'est pas prévu et se révèle souvent gênant. Par exemple, la dernière elfe à avoir essayé s'est retrouvée couverte d'une sorte d'armure très solide. Ce qui peut être très pratique, si on peut la retirer.

Sérieusement, je l'admire. Être capable de raconter des choses tout en continuant à se battre, c'est pas mal. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il n'y a toujours pas d'ouverture. Donc je peux attaquer autant que je veux, ça ne servira à rien.

Oh, c'est pas passé loin ! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à le dévier, celui-là. Sinon, j'aurais été coupée en deux. Et même là, c'est limite.

– Je t' ai dit que je m'en fous ! C'est pas un problème !

D'un seul mouvement, il me désarme. Enfin, à peu près. La faux reste accrochée à ma main via un filament qui s'étire, à deux doigts de se rompre. Bizarre, mais ça me permet de récupérer rapidement mon arme.

– Je me demande ce que tu vas bien pouvoir obtenir... réfléchit-il à voix haute. Peut-être des crocs de vampire et devoir s'alimenter de sang ou d'énergie vitale, ou la possibilité de voir la nuit mais plus le jour. Ou pouvoir respirer sous l'eau, mais sans pouvoir nager. Peut-être s'alimenter directement à l'énergie solaire, en devenant partiellement une plante. Ou avoir une partie de ton corps qui se transforme définitivement en arme.

Donc en gros, si j'ai un tatouage fonctionnel, j'aurais une emmerde en plus. Bah, c'est pas grave. Je ferais avec.

– Sans parler ce pauvre homme qui est devenu un zombie, et cet autre qui a eu des ailes de dragon. Si je me souviens bien, il a été brûlé pour sorcellerie.

Je commence à perdre patience. Il veut me décourager ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, de ce qui est arrivé ? Si j'ai un problème plus tard à cause de ça, j'aviserai, point !

L'autre entame une série de mouvements que j'évite de très, très peu. Ils laissent même une série de longues coupures sur mes bras, preuve que je suis presque à ma limite. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

_« Maintenant. »_

Je ne connais pas cette voix, mais autant lui faire confiance. J'essaye une nouvelle fois d'attaquer.

– Oh. se contente de dire l'être.

La lame de mon arme est entrée dans son ventre. C'est le seul coup qu'il n'a pas réussi à parer.

– Bien, c'est mieux que ce que je pensais.

Il baisse son épée et retire doucement ma faux de son ventre, qui se reconstitue tout de suite.

– C'était pas mon idée. On m'a aidée. j'admets.

Autant être honnête. Je préfère dire la vérité qu'obtenir quelque chose en faisant croire que c'est uniquement grâce à mes capacités. J'aime pas tricher.

– Je sais. Mais tu as fait confiance à cette voix, tu as frappé au bon endroit, et tu as avoué. Ce qui veut dire qu'en plus de ne pas être stupide ou bornée, tu as une conscience.

Oui, si tu veux. Et après ?

– Donc je vais te donner ce que tu veux. Et bien évidemment, le cadeau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas être trop gênant. affirme la créature avec un grand sourire.

D'accord... C'est quoi, ces boules de lumière dans ses mains ? C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'elles changent de forme.

– Ceci est tout simplement mon matériel.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire avec... Quoi ? Non ! J'ai pas signé pour ça ! Je veux pas !

– A... arrête tes conneries ! Tu peux pas me...

– Je suis tout à fait sérieux, demoiselle. Allons, ne fuis pas. Ça ne servirait à rien, tu le sais bien.

– AAAAH ! (1)

Si j'attrape Nīru, je le tue. Lentement. J'ai mal... Mais quelle idée il a eu, aussi, ce... euh, c'était quoi au juste ? Il m'a même pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé.

Bref. Je disais donc.

– Nīru ! Espèce de sale traître !

Le faé arrive, assez curieux. Rappelez-moi de laisser assez de morceaux pour pouvoir en faire du compost, ça encouragera peut-être Ki à me pardonner.

– Alors ?

Je pointe un doigt accusateur vers lui.

– Tu savais ! Tu savais et tu m'as rien dit !

Il laisse s'échapper un sourire. Grillé, espèce d'enfoiré. Je vais le tuer.

– J'admets, j'ai _oublié _de t'en parler. ricane-t-il. Tu m'en veux ?

– Évidemment que je t'en veux ! je hurle en le clouant au mur avec ma queue.

Oui, c'est ce que m'a rapporté cette histoire. Une queue. Un truc long, fin, blanc et très flexible, dont le bout est modifiable à volonté. Plutôt maniable, en plus. Surtout que la chose m'a appris à m'en servir avant de me laisser partir, parce que j'ai été « amusante ». Grmbl.

Ça aurait été plutôt sympa si j'avais pu la faire apparaître à volonté, sauf que c'est définitif. Comme quoi, l'autre ne plaisantait pas. Va falloir que je traîne ce truc tout le temps. Fait chier. Comme si j'avais pas une apparence assez étrange comme ça. La prochaine étape, ce sera quoi ? Des oreilles de chat ?

– Du calme. tente le bleu avant de s'étouffer à moitié de rire.

– Non, je ne vais pas me calmer ! Pas avant de t'avoir arraché les yeux, coupé les doigts un par un, et arraché les...

– Rhia' ! J'en ai marre, arrête de faire des trucs avec l'autre abruti et viens ! s'époumone ma petite sœur.

Je passe sur les insinuations de Luna. Mais pourquoi elle a besoin de mon aide ?

– Tu vois, quand tu veux...

Le tatoué se tait en croisant mon regard. Gentil petit. C'est moi ou ses yeux se sont dirigés presque automatiquement sur la marque de ma main droite ?

– Reste là, je reviens.

Suivie par le truc blanc qui restera là pour le restant de mes jours, donc de préférence pour encore un bon bout de temps, je vais sagement ouvrir la porte et voir ce que veut ma petite sœur. Je suis trop gentille.

– Donc t'étais là et c'était toi qui hurlais. constate la petite. Pourquoi tu répondais pas ?

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Lu'. je marmonne.

Allez expliquer à votre petite sœur que pour compléter une sorte de rituel histoire d'être _enfin _tranquille dans votre propre tête, vous avez demandé à une créature surnaturelle de vous jeter un sort. On nage déjà en plein délire, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Même si Luna connaît le faé.

– Allez ! Je veux savoir ! insiste la gamine.

– Va demander à l'autre abruti. Et n'oublie pas de lui arracher la tête de ma part.

Je sais que si Lu' le fait, je pourrais pas le faire moi-même. Mais bon, de toute façon, elle ne risque pas de le prendre au pied de la lettre, alors c'est pas grave. Et si elle le faisait, ce serait pas très gênant.

– C'est à cause de lui que tu as autant de coupures sur les bras ?

Ah, elle a remarqué. En même temps, vu ma tenue actuelle, c'est difficile de ne pas le voir.

– Indirectement.

Sans donner plus de détails, je me barre. Je ne me rappelle toujours pas ce qui est arrivé pendant cette semaine de trou, mais grâce à ma sœur je me souviens d'une chose : si ça continue, je vais mettre du sang partout. Vu que c'est la blonde qui soigne tout le monde ici, il va falloir que je lui rende visite. En supposant qu'elle est dans le coin.

J'aime ma vie. Les ennuis tombent les uns après les autres, voire des fois en lot, comme si quelqu'un avait peur que je m'ennuie. C'est ce que j'appelle le syndrome de Murphy, comme dans la loi de Murphy, ou le syndrome du héros : quoiqu'il fasse, il va forcément avoir une emmerde. Sauf qu'en plus, j'ai aussi le syndrome de la princesse : je me sors pratiquement jamais des emmerdes toute seule. Beau mélange. Et ça risque pas de s'améliorer en jouant aux exorcistes...

– Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demande une voix féminine.

Ah, finalement j'aurais pas eu à chercher très loin. Elle est venue tout seule.

– Joker ?

– Syl, je peux rester cette fois ? réclame la plus jeune.

Elle m'a suivie, j'avais même pas fait attention. La fille lui sourit.

– Si tu veux. J'aimerais bien une explication, Rhia'. Mais c'est comme tu veux.

Je regarde mes pieds et grommelle. Elle m'a eue. C'est de la triche, d'être aussi gentille ! Quand la blonde fait ces yeux-là, je me sens affreusement cruelle.

– Un putain de truc à la con avec son épée. Sais pas ce que c'est.

– Très précis. commente la blonde en passant ses mains sur mes bras.  
>De la lumière verte. Ça doit être son Innocence. Les blessures s'effacent rapidement, pendant qu'une légère sensation de chaleur remplace la douleur quasi imperceptible.<p>

– Je peux pas t'en dire plus, je sais pas ce que c'est. je répète. Mais c'était pas un akuma.

Les plaies se referment d'elles-même. Très pratique, j'adorerais pouvoir le faire moi aussi.

– C'étaient des blessures très propres. Bon, c'est fini, tu peux retourner hurler sur ton petit ami autant que tu veux.

– C'est pas mon mec ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire ça ? je m'énerve.

La blonde rit et part. Je ne la suis pas. Non, je préfère aller tuer à petit feu ce sale faé de mes deux. Avec le nouvel instrument que j'ai eu en bonus, ça devrait le faire.  
>– Au fait, c'est normal la queue ?<p>

Luna, ou l'une des rares personnes que je connais à être aussi directe. Enfin, quand elle veut, et que ça l'arrange. Comme moi, quoi. On est pas sœurs pour rien.

Sans répondre, je me dirige vers la porte de la chambre où devrait être resté le traître. Je vais le torturer, l'éviscérer, le massacrer, le...

Putain, me suis encore faite avoir. À peine rentrée, je me suis retrouvée avec un poids mort très occupé à me faire un câlin.

– Je suis sûre que c'est juste pour me faire chier. je soupire.

– Pour t'empêcher de te bouger, aussi.

Il le reconnaît, en plus. Je vais le tuer. Sauf qu'en me débattant, ça ne marchera probablement pas : il est plus fort que moi. Peut-être qu'en utilisant une méthode plus rusée, ça marchera. Bon, j'admets que ma version de la ruse comporte un certain nombre de coups bas, et que ça devrait plutôt être appelé de la fourberie, mais tant pis.

– Dis, pourquoi tu te débats moins ? demande le bleu à mon oreille, vaguement inquiet.

Au moins, je sais que le tatouage fonctionne. Sinon, il aurait su tout de suite.

– Aïe ! glapit-il. Bordel, t'as pas honte ?

Je lui ai mis un coup dans la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie en utilisant la queue. Nīru n'a rien vu venir, il ne s'est pas méfié. Donc il s'est pris un gros coup. Hu hu.

– Même pas. Ça a marché comme prévu.

Je lui souris gentiment. Enfin, je fais semblant d'être gentille. Même sans le super sourire de la guérisseuse, c'est toujours amusant.

– Les faés sont pas si différents des humains. C'est con, hein ? je le nargue.

La seule réponse que j'obtiens est un gémissement. Ah, ça fait du bien... Je vais peut-être en rajouter une couche, ça lui apprendra à se payer ma gueule. Oui, mais non. Je suis pas méchante à ce point. Une fois, ça devrait suffire.

À la place, je m'accroupis près de Nīru histoire de vérifier s'il est chatouilleux. Ce sera la suite de la punition, et on n'en parlera plus. Qui a dit que je suis incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un plus de cinq minutes ?

– T'aurais pas dû !

Et le tatoué m'attrape, puis me coince. Ce con est si fort que je n'arrive pas à me dégager.

– Hé ! je proteste.

Il commence à me chatouiller le ventre. Problème : je suis très, très chatouilleuse. Du coup, je me tortille pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais c'est qu'il a de la poigne, celui-là !

Sylvane entre pile à ce moment-là. On est morts de rire, d'accord. Mais il est à cheval sur moi, torse nu, j'ai pas des masses de vêtements sur moi et il a la main sous mon débardeur parce qu'il estime que c'est plus pratique pour les chatouilles. Conclusion logique, elle va s'imaginer des trucs. Et probablement les raconter aux autres.

– C'est pas ce que tu crois...

La blonde a un grand sourire. Je le sens mal. Les apparences sont contre moi, et pas qu'un peu. C'est un complot ou quoi ?

– Ils disent tous ça, au début. Bon, je vous laisse...

Notre guérisseuse repart en chantonnant, les mains dans les poches. Le bleu la regarde partir avec une expression amusée.

– Avoue, tu l'as fait exprès. je l'accuse.

Nīru ne répond pas, et se contente de me sourire. Il ne nie pas, mais ne confirme pas non plus. Donc en gros, j'en sais rien. M'énerve.

– Allez, lève-toi.

Il s'écarte de moi et me tend une main. Je ne la prends pas et me relève toute seule comme une grande. Simple question de principe.

– On va avoir du travail. fait le faé avec un sourire de requin affamé face à son plat préféré.

Maman, j'ai peur. J'espère au moins que ce sont des niveaux un, que je puisse m'entraîner un peu avec ma faux. Quelque chose me dit qu'on va bien s'amuser.

* * *

><p>(1) Aucun personnage n'a été maltraité pendant le tournage *croise les doigts dans son dos*<p>

Voilà, c'est fini. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Rhia' ne sera probablement pas en couple avec le faé (même si je n'ai aucune idée d'avec qui elle finira pour le moment...). Il fait ça plus pour la taquiner qu'autre chose.

Par contre, j'ai déjà un ou deux couples de prévus. Si vous voulez en voir un en particulier apparaître, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ^^


	24. Trop près

Bonjour !

Désolée pour le retard. Il se trouve que j'avais du travail (dont le bac blanc), alors l'écriture du chapitre a pris un peu plus longtemps que prévu... Bon, d'accord, beaucoup plus longtemps. Promis, j'essayerais de ne plus refaire ça.

Merci pour vos reviews, et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Maida passe à son tour la tête par la porte restée ouverte. Putain, si elle fait la moindre remarque, je...<p>

– Rhabillez-vous, vous allez devoir travailler.

Elle repart avant que j'aie le temps de protester. Je suis pas avec lui, merde à la fin ! On va dans la chambre où j'ai dormi, dans laquelle se trouve mes affaires. Je farfouille un peu histoire de trouver quelque chose de mieux.

Le faé reste là, les bras croisés. Apparemment, il n'a pas compris que je vais me changer.

– Va dehors, s'il te plaît. je lui demande.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonne le bleu.

– Je vais me changer, alors sors.  
>Il ne comprend pas, ça se voit, mais il sort quand même. Tant mieux. La marque sur sa main brille, ça fait un peu mal aux yeux.<p>

Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis prête à partir. Le tatoué a simplement pris une épée dans un fourreau qu'il a mis à sa taille. Il reste torse nu. Maintenant que je peux y penser tranquille, autant le dire franchement : OMG. Dans D Gray man, il y a des beaux mecs, et lui n'est pas mal non plus. Voire même très intéressant. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'ai envie de sortir avec lui, je précise tout de suite. Ni de coucher, ni rien. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix avec lui, d'accord ?

Bref. Il me suit gentiment jusqu'à l'entrée, où Luna nous attend. Elle préfère rester avec moi, et les autres ont reçu les coordonnées des cibles grâce à Georges. Comme d'habitude, je crois.

Juste pour voir, j'essaie d'activer mon Innocence. La longue faux blanche apparaît tout de suite, toujours reliée à ma main. Je désactive, satisfaite.

– T'as réappris à faire ça contre le... tu sais quoi ? m'interroge le bleu.

Je hoche la tête pendant que Lu' nous regarde sans comprendre.

– Dites, les amoureux, je comprends rien.

– On est pas amoureux, bordel ! je m'emporte.

Nīru me tient d'un seul bras et soupire théâtralement.

– Hélas, cette demoiselle a repoussé mes avances. Elle m'a rejeté si cruellement que mon cœur fragile s'est brisé en mille morceaux, et...

Je le coupe involontairement en laissant s'échapper un éclat de rire. Ce mec est vraiment génial. Pourquoi il a jamais fait ça avant ? J'aurais voulu voir ça plus tôt.

Ma sœur, elle, a un grand sourire. Il faut avouer que notre faé a des talents assez étonnants. C'est très drôle, je trouve. Problème : c'est pas le moment.

– C'est marrant mais on a du boulot, tête d'arête. dit la petite avant de nous entraîner vers les machines.

Quand est-ce qu'elle est devenue raisonnable ? J'avais jamais remarqué ça, chez elle.

Il hausse les épaules et on la suit sans discuter. Nīru me pousse de temps en temps, ce qui m'évite de me tordre la cheville dans deux ou trois trous apparus mystérieusement au milieu de la route. Mis à part ça, le trajet se déroule sans problème. Tout juste des engueulades régulières entre le faé et la maudite. À croire que les akumas se sont tous planqués au fond d'un trou. Ça explique peut-être qu'il y en ait autant. En fait, c'est un camouflage !

– À ta droite. signale négligemment le bleu.

J'active mon arme et donne un grand coup en direction des obus. Tiens, ça pourrait faire un sport sympathique, le renvoi d'obus à coups de faux. Sauf que j'ai besoin de m'entraîner encore un peu, parce que les projectiles atterrissent dans le mur. Tant pis. Ma faux, elle, finit dans le corps de la machine, c'est déjà pas mal.

– C'est bien de démolir les monstres, mais évite de détruire les maisons avec, p'tite kamikaze.

Le brun, celui que les autres appellent Shini. Je ne l'avais même pas vu.

– Je m'en rappellerais, si je trouve un moyen de me téléporter ou de démolir les balles à distance.

Il sourit.

– Sinon, petit radar, il y en a d'autres par ici ?

Luna, l'air blasée, lui répond. Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas ce surnom.  
>– Si tu te retourne, tu ne vas pas tarder à avoir ta réponse.<p>

Avec un excellent timing, le mur derrière le brun explose. Une dizaine d'akumas en sortent, dont un niveau deux. Ça se voit, parce qu'il ressemble à un gros serpent entouré d'une armure métallique très lourde. Il ne bouge pas, laissant les niveaux un se charger de nous.

Shini active son Innocence. Le petit strap accroché à son portable devient une faux entièrement noire, un peu plus haute que lui. Une arme qui a une seule différence avec la mienne : la couleur. Comment c'est possible ? Chaque cristal est unique, en théorie.

Il attaque les niveaux un. En moins d'une minute, avec mon aide, ils ont tous disparu. Maintenant, il va falloir se charger du niveau deux, et ça m'inquiète légèrement. Deux débutants contre ça, c'est un peu limite. Si je me souviens bien, la première fois, Allen a eu besoin de l'aide de Kanda, alors que son arme avait évolué.

Le brun commence à attaquer le serpent. Celui-ci se débat et essaye de le mordre, mais je le distrais pour éviter que mon coéquipier temporaire se fasse tuer. Heureusement que cette bestiole n'est pas très rapide, sinon j'aurais certainement des crocs plantés dans le corps.

Les coups de Shini n'ont pas l'air très efficaces. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Avant que je lui pose la question, le niveau deux passe à deux doigts de me bouffer. Une lame aiguisée dans le palais le stoppe provisoirement. Il siffle et se libère.

– Je vais vous tuer, exorcistes !

Contrairement au cliché du monstre qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un serpent, notre ami mécanique parle normalement. Je suis déçue.

Je tente de crever les yeux du monstre, mais ils ont l'air d'être protégés. Fait chier. Sachant que transpercer le palais n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet, je ne vois pas vraiment où frapper.

– On y est presque ! me crie le brun.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je n'ai pas fait de sérieux dégâts à l'akuma, et lui non plus. On est encore très loin d'avoir fini !

Un grand bruit de métal qui tombe me renseigne sur ce qu'il faisait depuis tout à l'heure. À savoir débarrasser notre cher serpent de son encombrante carapace d'acier. Pas bête.

Inconvénient de la manœuvre : l'ennemi bouge plus vite. Avantage : il est plus fragile. On l'achève en quelques coups. Il siffle si fort que mes tympans sont mis hors service, puis finit par être détruit.

– Comment t'as eu l'idée ? je demande au brun en regardant la fumée de l'explosion.

– Un boss. fait Shini en souriant. Mais dans le jeu, il restait compliqué même après avoir retiré l'armure.

Je le savais : ma vie ressemble à un jeu vidéo. Bientôt, on va devoir se battre contre le grand méchant qui veut détruire le monde, aka Comte Millénaire, se rendre compte qu'il n'est qu'un pion et découvrir le vrai méchant à qui on va latter la gueule plutôt facilement, après avoir traversé des tas de difficultés. Comme dans un jeu d'action de base, en gros.

Ouais, non. J'aimerais bien être un peu tranquille, des fois. Et puis le Comte me suffit largement comme ennemi. Je vois pas ce qu'on peut trouver de pire, comme adversaire.

– Lâche-moi ! hurle une voix familière.

Et merde, Lu' a un problème !

– Pas avant que tous les akumas soient détruits. Sinon ta sœur va me tuer.

Ah, si c'est juste parce que Nīru la surveille de trop près, ça va. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais c'est sympa de sa part. Et ça explique pourquoi ils ont disparu pendant le combat.

– J'm'en fous ! Lâche-moi !

Sympa pour lui. Vraiment.

Le boulot est fini, il n'y a plus un seul akuma à des kilomètres à la ronde. On a vérifié avec Georges. Parce que Luna est plus précise et voit en direct les changements de position, d'accord, mais elle a une portée nettement plus limitée. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Enfin, on s'en fiche. Pour le moment, je me promène. Et même si je me perds, ils pourront me retrouver sans problème. Daresbury est un endroit assez petit, alors je me balade dans les environs. Pas uniquement dans le village lui-même, vu que je l'ai déjà fouillé.

Bon, ok, j'admets : je ne suis pas sortie parce que j'avais envie de me balader. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je me sens mal quand je ne fais rien. Il faut que je reste en mouvement, que je fasse quelque chose. D'où la promenade. Tout seule, parce que je crois que je vais bientôt craquer.

Je n'aime pas pleurer en public, comme Lu' d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça. Ah, et j'ai aussi une forte tendance à "oublier" mes problèmes. Gab m'a dit qu'un jour, ça me jouerait des tours. Peut-être, mais il est mort, lui.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il n'est pas mort. C'est n'importe quoi, hein ? Je suis un peu à l'ouest en ce moment. Avec tout ce qui arrive, c'est pas étonnant.

J'arrête de me poser des questions en entendant quelqu'un pleurer. Je crois que je vais laisser la personne en question tranquille et rentrer. Maintenant.

Je regarde le nom de la rue : il ne me dit rien, mais les maisons me disent quelque chose. Je crois que c'est ici que j'ai vu mon premier akuma. Enfin, le premier dont je me rappelle, mais on s'en tape. Je pense que je peux retrouver mon chemin à partir d'ici.

C'est curieux. Mes jambes sont en pilotage automatique. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Encore moins sur mes pensées. Et pourtant, j'arrive devant la maison d'Alice sans le moindre problème. Sans vraiment savoir comment je suis arrivée là, non plus.

On s'en fiche. Je veux juste entrer, oublier ces pensées bizarres qui remuent sous mon crâne et savoir ce qui se passera après. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas, chez moi ? Sans doute parce que c'est le cas.

– Déjà rentrée ? s'étonne quelqu'un.

Je ne relève pas. Ironiser là-dessus serait trop facile. Et le sarcasme de bas étage, mieux vaut ne pas en abuser.

– Tu as croisé Luna ? demande une autre voix. Elle est partie juste après toi.

La voix de la personne en train de pleurer, effectivement, ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Lu'. Mais pourquoi elle pleurerait ?

– Non. je réponds.

Et je retourne dans la chambre où je dors, relativement déprimée. Je m'allonge sur le lit et regarde le plafond. Longtemps. Un peu trop.  
>Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas rester immobile sans rien faire pendant trop longtemps ? On va dire qu'il y a des exceptions. Notamment quand j'essaye d'imaginer une histoire ou de réfléchir.<p>

– P'tite humaine, tu vas pas nous refaire une crise ?

Nīru s'assoit à côté de moi. Pas gêné, le faé.

– Hé, fais pas semblant de pas m'entendre.

Sans réfléchir, je me redresse et fait un câlin au bleu. Qui, complètement surpris, ne réagit pas. Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie qu'il pose des questions.

– Je suis pas un nounours. finit par protester le tatoué avec une pointe d'amusement.

– M'en fous.

– Au moins, t'as pas perdu ta... c'est quoi, l'expression, déjà ? Font chier ces langues humaines. Trop compliquées.

Je me contente de sourire et de me taire. Pas envie de parler. Il soupire, mais ne se dégage pas. Comme quoi, même si des fois il est très chiant, c'est pas quelqu'un de méchant.

– Oh, c'est mignon. s'attendrit Syl.

Depuis quand elle est là, celle-là ?

– Dis, j'ai une tête de nounours ? Parce que là, je commence à me poser des questions.

Je ne vois pas la blonde, vu que je lui tourne le dos, mais je l'entends très bien. Elle est actuellement en train de rire. Je suis sûre que le faé fait une tête de chien battu. Mais je suis très bien comme ça, alors je ne vais pas me dégager pour vérifier. Pas ma faute si en plus d'être bien foutu, il fait une super peluche.

… Si ça continue, je vais virer fangirl. Et je vais créer le fanclub de Nīru. Qui est fan d'un mec pas humain, bien foutu, qui manipule l'eau et est un sale fourbe ?

– Bon, je vais vous laisser.

La porte se referme et le silence revient. Ça me calme. Mais pas d'une façon normale. Je veux dire, je ne devrais pas me calmer aussi vite, aussi facilement, juste en faisant un câlin à quelqu'un. Surtout que c'est pas vraiment mon genre. Il utilise encore de la magie ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande.

Le tatoué se recule un peu, me serre à son tour. Maintenant, c'est moi le nounours. Mais je vais pas m'en plaindre, ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Euh, non. Foutu sort !

– J'aime pas les gens déprimés. Alors puisque tu vas rien me dire, je fais ce que je peux.

Je réfléchis un peu. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans le ton, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour le décryptage. Demander franchement ou se taire ?

– Qui ?

Nīru a compris tout de suite. Parmi les nombreuses options dont il est doté, on peut trouver un cerveau. Quand je dis que ce mec est génial... Mais on dirait bien qu'un de ses proches a eu des problèmes. Peut-être un suicide à cause d'une dépression. D'où ma question.

– Occupe-toi de tes affaires, p'tite humaine. Ah, et si tu pouvais dormir, ce serait bien. Quand tu dors, la fréquence des emmerdes qui nous tombent dessus à tous baisse.

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit. Je le hais et c'est un abruti. Un abruti certes très confortable et plutôt... Raaah ! On arrête là, avant que je commence à m'embrouiller.

– Non.

– Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Il dit quelque chose et je m'endors petit à petit. Tricheur ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas contrer un sort !

– Pas trop tôt. commente une voix familière.

Heu... Qui c'est ?

– Je m'appelle Rei, et je suis ton Innocence. Et, comment dire, c'est en partie ma faute si tu es amnésique.

Nous sommes dans une immense pièce blanche remplie de miroirs. Bizarrement, cette pièce me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Je suis déjà venue ici, c'est à peu près sûr, mais j'ai oublié quand, comment, pourquoi, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

– Te fatigue pas. Ça reviendra.

Une fille apparaît au milieu de la pièce, entourée de fumée verte. D'accord, admettons. C'est quoi cette fumée ? Parce que si c'est un truc hallucinogène, non merci. J'ai déjà vu assez de trucs bizarres dans mon état normal.

Rei devient plus visible. Ma mâchoire, en la voyant, va dire bonjour au sol. Non, sans déconner ?

– Dis-moi, t'as pensé à te regarder dans un miroir récemment ? Tu aurais remarqué qu'on se ressemble physiquement. Enfin bref, on s'en fout. Je disais donc, tu es amnésique à cause de moi. Donc il va falloir que je te dise ce qui s'est passé.

Quelque chose me dit que c'est une mauvaise idée, et que je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle va dire.

– Comme tu veux. Alors on va se contenter d'une seule chose : tes amis sont manipulés depuis le début, pour ton bien. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas, mais tout a été très facile. La marionnettiste te surveille. Mais méfie-toi d'elle quand même, d'accord ? Si elle fait le mauvais choix, on compte sur toi pour arranger ça.

Mon inconscient doit avoir un sérieux problème, pour commencer à m'envoyer des rêves cohérents avec théorie du complot en bonus. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de choix ?

– Je suis sérieuse, et tu ne rêve pas. Ah, au fait, je sais pas pourquoi mais on dirait que tu as une forte tendance à attirer les phénomènes bizarres. Alors si tu pouvais éviter de te balader toute seule, ce serait bien.

Je grommelle, vexée. Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord. Si je décide de me balader toute seule, je le fais, phénomène bizarre ou pas.

La pièce se met à trembler.

– Ah, tu vas pas tarder à partir. Essaye au moins de réfléchir à ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît. demande la décolorée.

Avant que je réponde, tout disparaît. C'est bizarre, j'ai une impression de déjà vu. Et une certaine envie de hurler, aussi. Peut-être que mes souvenirs vont bientôt rentrer voir maman ?

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, je suis désolée du retard... Pendant les vacances, j'essayerai de poster. Peut-être même de faire un petit bonus.<p>

À la prochaine !


	25. Message

Bonjour et bonne année ! (mieux vaut tard que jamais)

Désolée de mettre autant de temps à poster. Il se trouver que l'alim de mon ordi a lâché peu de temps après la parution du dernier chapitre. Ce qui fait que jusqu'à Noël, je n'ai pas pu utiliser mon ordi. Ensuite, je n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordinateur (entre autres parce que quelqu'un l'a invité à une partie de cache-cache...) et pour finir, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée. Vive les dizaines d'exercices, le devoir de trois heures et les devoirs maison à rendre en trois jours. Difficile de travailler dans ces conditions.

Mais finalement, j'ai pu écrire un peu. Entre autres parce que voir des reviews (auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre, mais tant pis), ça m'a fait plaisir.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je suis réveillée par des cris. Pour être plus précise, les cris d'une certaine maudite, également connue sous le doux nom de Luna.<p>

– Crétin ! Je peux savoir ce que tu lui a fait ? Elle se réveille pas !

Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, mais je suis en train d'émerger. Donc ça va être difficile de lui expliquer.

– C'est normal. Un sort de sommeil, ça doit pas être défait aussi vite ! Le but, c'est justement que ça dure le plus longtemps possible, gamine débile.

J'admire le tact et la délicatesse de Nīru. Vraiment. Traiter ma sœur de gamine, et en plus de débile, c'est le meilleur moyen de l'énerver. Et plus elle est énervée, plus elle gueule fort. J'ai mal aux oreilles d'avance.

– Si tu l'avais pas endormie, on en serait pas là, espèce de sale con ! hurle la plus jeune.

– Taisez-vous, je conduis. fait la voix de Maida.

Quelqu'un conduit ? Donc on est dans une voiture. J'ai pas tout suivi, là.

– Elle n'a pas tort. Mais Nīru, tu aurais peut-être dû réfléchir avant de l'endormir. C'est pas très pratique comme ça. lance Lavi sur un ton joyeux.

– Ça fait des heures qu'elle dort, à cause de l'autre abruti ! poursuit la plus jeune sans tenir compte de ce qu'a dit le roux. Ça vous fait rien, à vous ? Et si elle se réveille pas ?

L'abruti en question proteste, mais est rapidement coupé par la brune.

– J'ai dit : taisez-vous. C'est valable pour les deux.

Et l'autorité naturelle de Mai fait le reste. Les deux chamailleurs n'émettent plus un son, même pas un grognement. C'est reposant. Peut-être que je vais m'endormir, sans magie cette fois. Quoique, si je dors, Nīru va en prendre plein la tête plus tard. Sans compter que je ne pourrais pas avoir de réponses à mes questions : où on va, pourquoi, depuis quand on est en voiture, tout ça.

– Tiens, la belle au bois d'Oran se réveille. plaisante le faé quand j'ouvre les yeux.

– Au Bois Dormant, tête d'arête.

Oups, réflexe conditionné. Mais il avait qu'à pas massacrer le nom d'un conte, d'abord. C'est un crime impardonnable d'écorcher l'un des classiques de notre enfance.

Ok, j'admets, je me fiche complètement de ce conte. La légende du roi Arthur, Alice au pays des merveilles, certains contes espagnols aussi, à l'occasion des légendes d'un peu partout, sont ceux qui ont bercé mon enfance. Mais la plupart des contes de princesse, je m'en fiche. Les seuls rois et reines dont l'histoire peut m'intéresser font partie de l'Histoire. Meurtres, complots, intrigues, c'est beaucoup plus drôle que « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». J'ai même une petite préférence pour les grandes familles de la Rome antique, très douées pour les embrouilles.

Bref. Je disais donc avant de m'écarter du sujet, on ne massacre pas le nom d'un conte. Fût-il guimauve et mal foutu. Non mais sérieusement, être dans le coma pendant cent ans à cause d'une malheureuse piqûre et en sortir sans une seule ride, juste en se faisant embrasser ? Et encore mieux, se marier avec un inconnu sans se poser de question, juste parce qu'il vous a réveillée ?

– C'est pareil. Dis, t'as beaucoup de questions urgentes ou ça peut attendre cinq minutes ?

Euh... Pourquoi ?

– On va bientôt manger. précise l'archiviste junior.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il est déjà l'heure du repas ? J'ai été absente un moment, donc. Oui, bon, je joue sur les mots. Hors-jeu, alors ?

– Quelle heure il est ? je demande.

Luna, qui a réussi à se taire environ une dizaine de secondes d'affilée, bâillonne le bleu d'une main et répond.

– Une heure. J'ai faim, pas toi ?

Mon estomac, qui choisit cet instant précis pour se faire entendre, m'épargne la peine de confirmer. J'ai vraiment la dalle. Luna éclate de rire et le faé a un grand sourire amusé. Impossible de voir pour la conductrice et le borgne, ils me tournent le dos.

– C'est ça, foutez-vous de ma gueule. je grogne, les joues en feu.

La petite se met à hurler de rire, au point de déclencher une nouvelle dispute avec le tatoué au sujet des nuisances sonores. Cette fois, Maida n'arrive même pas à se faire entendre et doit attendre une aire d'autoroute avant de pouvoir les enguirlander dans les règles de l'art. Et accessoirement de me détruire les tympans. Je vais devenir sourde, à ce rythme. Eux aussi, d'ailleurs.

Pendant que la brune s'occupe du cas des deux idiots, je me pose des questions. Nous avons voyagé dans trois voitures : celle de Sven, celle du couple et une autre que je ne connais pas. D'où elle sort ? Et puis, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on est parti depuis quand ? Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps ?

J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à me poser des questions en ce moment. Ça doit être normal.

– J'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Tu manges plus que nous tous réunis !

L'auteur de ce commentaire inutile mais véridique n'est autre que Luna, ma sœur. On aurait dû l'appeler Capitaine Évidence. En attendant, même si c'est pas le premier repas depuis que je suis avec eux, ça fait toujours aussi bizarre. C'est vrai quoi, je mangeais pas autant avant !

– Et encore, tu verras quand on trouvera Allen ! renchérit Lavi.

Les gens autour nous regardent bizarrement. Une petite troupe d'une dizaine de personnes, dont deux fées, une neko, deux albinos, un borgne avec bandeau de pirate, et une montagne de nourriture sur la table. À bien y réfléchir, je suis la bête curieuse, dans le lot. Heureusement que ma queue est soigneusement enroulée autour de ma jambe, sous mon pantalon.

N'empêche, maintenant que j'y pense, comment ça se fait que je comprenne tout le monde ? J'entends très clairement des commentaires chuchotés par des gosses pas loin, et pourtant ils n'ont pas l'air de parler français. Avec mon niveau d'anglais, je ne devrais pas en être capable.

Nīru m'a dit qu'il répondrait à mes questions. J'espère qu'il sera capable de répondre à celle-là.

– Au fait, où on va ? J'ai pas l'impression qu'on aille vers Londres, là...

Les autres se tournent vers Sven, qui lève les yeux de l'écran de Georges.

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi on va pas à Londres ? je répète.

Le blond se gratte la tête, l'air un peu embarrassé.

– Aucune idée. Georges m'a juste dit de ne pas y aller maintenant. J'en ai parlé à tout le monde, et on a décidé d'aller là-bas seulement après avoir récupéré le prochain compatible. Pour le moment, on va en Écosse. À Stirling.

– Hé, Rhia', regarde ! lance la fille aux cheveux bleus, Delwyn.

La fausse Miku me montre une affiche de film représentant un extra-terrestre. LE truc qu'il ne faut pas me montrer. J'ai horreur de ça. Non. Le mot est un peu faible. Horreur, ça voudrait dire que je peux éventuellement supporter ces trucs.

– Je m'en fous ! je crie avant de me barrer vers la voiture.

Je ne veux plus y penser. Jamais. Arrêtez de me faire chier avec ces conneries !

POV Luna

Et merde, j'avais pas vu l'affiche. Sinon, j'aurais pu réagir avant. Parce qu'elle et les extra-terrestres, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est pas vraiment une grande histoire d'amour.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? s'interroge Del à voix haute, complètement ahurie.

Shini, les yeux ronds, fixe la porte que la décolorée en chef a claqué. Lui non plus n'a pas compris. Comme le reste du groupe, en fait. Et pareil pour les gens autour, mais eux, on s'en fout.

– Luna ? demande le roux.

– Tu sais quelque chose ? fait en même temps le chieur, aka Nīru.

Tiens, j'aurais cru que le deuxième n'aurait pas eu l'intelligence de poser la question. Lavi a été pourvu d'un cerveau à la naissance, donc ça ne m'étonne pas, mais lui ?

Enfin bref, c'est pas le moment de dire du mal de l'autre abruti, il faudrait envisager de répondre.

– Disons que c'est un sujet assez sensible, avec elle. Si je vous en parle, Rhia' va me tuer.

– C'est pour ça qu'elle utilise un faux nom ?

Ah, Lavi a remarqué. En plus d'être intelligent et souvent assez drôle, il est observateur. Pourquoi c'est pas avec lui que ma sœur sort ? C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, à ce connard de tatoué ? Il est chiant, a un humour merdique, c'est un lâche et en plus il est bizarre. Bon, j'admets, pour le dernier point, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est pas humain. Mais il n'a aucune excuse pour le reste. Absolument aucune.

– Oui ou non ? insiste le borgne.

J'allais oublier.

– J'en sais rien, mais sûrement. Et compte pas sur moi pour te dire le vrai.

Un immense sourire fait son apparition sur les lèvres du rouquin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me fait nettement plus peur d'un coup... Il n'irait pas jusqu'à harceler une pauvre gamine, hein ?

– Tu me refuserais une information ?

– Ça n'a aucune importance. tranche Maida. Nous sommes poursuivis, il vaut mieux rester en groupe. Luna, ramène ta sœur. Shini, enlève l'affiche. Toi, Del, tu devras faire plus attention à l'avenir. Pour les autres, restez ici.

– Oui chef. je dis en obéissant quand même.

J'aime pas les ordres, mais comme elle est raisonnable, ça va. Et puis je tiens pas à me faire tirer dessus, surtout en sachant que Mai vise très bien et ne va pas me rater.

POV normal

Je commence déjà à regretter ma petite crise. Mais c'est plus fort que moi : dès qu'on aborde le sujet des extra-terrestres, des ovnis, tout ces trucs, je pète les plombs. C'est de _sa _faute. Sans cesalaud, je pourrais en rire comme tout le monde. Sauf que c'est moins drôle quand on s'est fait harceler pendant des mois à ce sujet.

Bon, je crois que ce n'est pas très clair, alors je vais vous raconter l'histoire depuis le début. Ça s'est passé il y a trois ans, à peu près. Il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'assez étrange : j'étais dans mon lit, tranquille, et j'étais tout juste réveillée. Et accessoirement complètement terrifiée : il y avait quelqu'un dans ma chambre, et je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler. Si j'avais pu émettre un son, j'aurais pu avertir quelqu'un. Ma chambre est entre celle de mes parents et celle des jumelles. Mais c'était complètement impossible. je ne pouvais ni remuer un muscle, ni crier. Rien.

Totalement impuissante. Ça, plus la présence, c'était flippant. J'ai vu des silhouettes se diriger vers moi dans le noir. Je les voyais à peine, juste des contours très flous. Et là, elles se sont mises à parler. Je ne comprenais rien, ce n'était pas une langue que je connaissais. Ni même reconnaissais, tout simplement. Ce n'était pas du français, de l'anglais, de l'espagnol, de l'allemand, du japonais, du chinois ou tout ce que vous voulez. Ça ne ressemblait même pas à une langue humaine, parce que certains sons étaient imprononçables. Mais quand je dis imprononçables, je ne veux pas dire des sons comme ceux qu'on peut trouver dans d'autres langues. Je veux dire que c'étaient des sons qui n'existent même pas.

Enfin bref. Les silhouettes m'ont entourée, j'ai vu de la lumière. Beaucoup de lumière, tellement que j'ai été aveuglée. Assez rapidement, j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer. Quand la lumière est partie, j'ai pu respirer normalement. Après ça, le trou.

Non, je ne suis pas tombée dans un trou. J'aurais pu, mais c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne me rappelle plus de rien. J'en ai parlé à mes parents le lendemain, qui en ont discuté avec un cousin médecin. Le cousin en question m'a expliqué que c'était un phénomène qui arrive assez rarement : la paralysie du sommeil. J'ai regardé sur Internet, et ça correspond tout à fait à ce qui m'est arrivé : étouffement, incapacité à bouger ou parler, hallucination visuelle et auditive. Affaire classée, donc.

Sauf qu'avant, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'en parler à une amie. Qui a eu la très mauvaise idée de le dire à un oncle journaliste. Qui a aussitôt décidé que je m'étais faite enlever par des extra-terrestres, et a agi en conséquence. Il a commencé à me harceler, et quand je lui ai tout déballé pour avoir la paix, en a fait un article. Il a déformé mes propos et m'a fait passer pour une cinglée persuadée d'avoir été enlevée. Pire, ce connard a réussi à faire passer ses conneries dans un journal pas mal vendu dans la région. Ce qui a fait que depuis, je me traîne une réputation de folle ou de mythomane. Ça dépend de la version que vous préférez. J'ai démenti le contenu de l'article, expliqué des centaines de fois que c'était les inventions d'un crétin, rien n'y fait. Chaque année, je reçois des blagues ou des insultes. Les nouveaux participent, aussi. En général, ils suivent le mouvement, mais certains me posent des questions en cachette.

Personne ne me prend au sérieux. Au mieux, je fais pitié, au pire, on me balance des tomates. Parfois littéralement. Enfin, ceux d'ici ont une préférence pour autre chose que les tomates, mais c'est l'idée.  
>En gros, un abruti de journaliste m'a pourri la vie. Tout ça pour quoi ? Maintenant, lui non plus n'est plus pris au sérieux. En plus, il a donné mon numéro dans son papier. Aucune idée de comment il l'a eu, d'ailleurs, mais il a fallu qu'on en change et qu'on se fasse inscrire sur liste rouge. C'est le seul truc qu'on a pu faire : on ne pouvait pas déménager, et changer de nom n'aurait servi à rien.<p>

C'est pour ça que je me présente souvent sous mon surnom, quand je peux : j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un tombe encore sur cette histoire à la con. Surtout qu'un autre abruti, fan de tous ces trucs, a créé un site sur lequel sont rassemblées des tas de données, dans des tas de pages, et dans que mon cas est cité dans le lot. Et ce site est proposé dans la première page de Google dès qu'on tape mon nom. En fait, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique page qui s'affiche quand on fait une recherche sur moi. Des résultats de concours et _ça. _

Voici la raison pour laquelle je ne supporte plus E.T. et ses collègues. Et aussi celle qui fait que je donne un faux nom. Mais on s'en fout. Vous ne voulez pas parler d'autre chose ?

Devant la voiture dans laquelle je suis arrivée, je me souviens d'un léger détail : j'ai pas les clés. Ce qui, en toute logique, fait que je ne peux pas entrer dedans, récupérer mes affaires, sortir un truc et me calmer rapidement. Je vais donc être obligée de ressasser cette histoire pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que je pique une vraie crise et qu'on en parle plus.

J'ai envie de hurler. Vraiment. Et de frapper quelqu'un, aussi.

– Mademoiselle ? articule difficilement quelqu'un.

Je me retourne avec le grand sourire d'une personne énervée qui ne va pas tarder à mettre son poing dans la gueule de celui d'en face. Visiblement, le mec ne comprend pas, et continue. Il marche bizarrement, a le regard vide... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fumé, au juste ?

– Quoi ?

– Ma maîtresse m'a demandé de vous faire passer un message. réussit à dire l'homme.

Maîtresse ? Deux solutions : soit il me confond avec quelqu'un d'autre, soit c'est un Akuma et sa maîtresse une Noé. J'espère que la première solution est la bonne, mais c'est sûrement un peu naïf. Voire utopiste.

– Elle a dit : tu dois payer.

Tu dois payer. Ces trois mots réveillent quelque chose dans ma tête. Ils évoquent quelque chose de désagréable, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi.

– Je dois m'autodétruire, comme l'a décidé maîtresse Jaggy.

J-chan...? J'entends un bruit d'explosion et de la fumée envahit mon champ de vision. Mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Tu dois payer. Jaggy. Noé. Akuma.

Des flashs apparaissent dans ma tête. Du sang, beaucoup de sang, des images que j'aurais préféré oublier définitivement. Gab. Les autres. Lera. Encore du sang, qui vient de partout à la fois. Rei. Tony. Des yeux noirs.

Des tas d'images me reviennent. Mais pas en ordre : dans un bazar monstre, toutes emmêlées, chacune essayant de doubler les autres. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un essaye de me broyer le cerveau. Ça fait mal. _Vraiment_ mal.

J'entends vaguement quelqu'un m'appeler. Aucune idée de qui c'est. Ça fait trop de bruit, trop de sons, trop de choses à assimiler en même temps, et ce putain de mal au crâne n'aide pas.

Une silhouette floue apparaît devant moi, se rapproche. Menaçante.

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre Nīru avant de partir en courant.

* * *

><p>J'envisage de publier le samedi plutôt que le mercredi, maintenant. Le mercredi me pose problème. Mais de toute façon, j'essaierai de maintenir un rythme de publication correct.<p>

Sur ce, à dans deux semaines !


	26. Bonus 2

Bonjour !

Et oui, cette fois, je poste le samedi, comme précisé la dernière fois. Mieux encore, je poste un bonus ET un chapitre. On pourrait presque sortir le champagne ! J'ai une seule chose à dire concernant ce bonus : comme le premier, il se déroule à la Congrégation. Ah, et c'est parti d'un délire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas (ou pas trop).

Merci à Luna Sylva pour ses review régulières. Comme je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas répondu, je le fais ici : je ne peux rien dire pour le moment... Concernant Stirling, j'en ai entendu parler quelque part et j'ai utilisé ce nom. La ville en elle-même n'occupera malheureusement pas une très grande place, surtout à cause d'événements que je ne peux pas expliquer ici sous peine de spoil. Désolée.

Enfin, j'arrête de dire tout et n'importe quoi. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>– J'en ai marre ! je hurle en plein milieu du couloir, attirant les regards de tout un groupe de Traqueurs qui passait par là.<p>

Nīru, blasé, ne bronche même pas. Il a l'habitude, depuis le temps qu'il me supporte.

– Oui ? tente un des traqueurs.

– Nan, laisse. C'est rien... je réponds, gênée.

Il hausse les épaules et tout le monde part en me lançant des coups d'œil surpris. M'en fous, j'ai l'habitude d'être une bête curieuse.

– Va vraiment falloir te trouver une mission, p'tite humaine. Tu deviens chiante. remarque le faé.

Merci pour moi.

– Sympa...

– C'est de l'ironie ? vérifie le bleu.

C'est vrai qu'il a toujours un peu de mal avec le concept. Des fois, j'ai l'impression d'être avec un gosse. Ah oui, c'est vrai, _c'est _un gosse.

– Oui.

Sur le chemin, je croise Alice. La fille-chat est la seule du groupe des "exorcistes 21" encore ici, en dehors de moi. Tout le monde a été envoyé en mission, ce qui fait qu'il ne reste rien pour nous.

– Salut Al ! Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, et toi ? sourit la rousse.

– Pareil. Sauf que je m'ennuie à mourir. je gémis.

Alice se met à rire et sa queue s'agite joyeusement. Hé ! C'est pas gentil de se moquer !

– Pardonne-moi, c'est tellement typique... s'excuse-t-elle.

– C'est pas grave. je grommelle.

Nīru passe un bras autour des épaules de la fille-chat et fait semblant de chuchoter :

– Elle est vexée.

Alice rougit. Je pense qu'elle est pas habituée à ce qu'on lui fasse ça, et elle est assez timide.

– Nīru, espèce de crétin. je soupire. Laisse Alice tranquille.

– Quoi, t'es jalouse ? s'amuse le faé en retirant quand même son bras des épaules de la rousse.

À ce moment, Yuu passe dans le couloir. Une très, très bonne idée arrive en même temps que lui.

– J'aime pas ce sourire... souffle le tatoué.

Et tu as parfaitement raison de ne pas l'aimer. Je vais faire une bêtise. Mais une bêtise drôle !

– Nīru, fais-moi plaisir : va surveiller Luna et attends-moi.

Le bleu renâcle, mais finit par accepter. Parfait, tout est prêt !

– Yuu-chan ! je souris en arrivant dans la salle où s'entraîne l'asiatique. Comment ça va ?

Un sabre en bois se plante à deux millimètres de mes orteils. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerve le japonais.

Hu hu. Trop facile, mais tellement amusant.

– Rho, te fâche pas. Tiens, pour m'excuser, je te fais un câlin !

Et je joins le geste à la parole, sans oublier de piquer discrètement le cordon de mon cher Kanda. Ses cheveux se détachent, mais il ne le remarque pas tout de suite : il est complètement statufié. Je crois que le câlin l'a fait bugguer.

Yuu reprend son calme et me regarde d'un œil noir. Ah, il s'en est rendu compte finalement.

– Rends-le-moi. il grogne.

– Pas question, Yuu-chan. je le taquine.

Il devient rouge de rage. C'est qu'il n'est pas content, mon petit Kanda ! C'est trop mignon...

– Rends-le-moi ! répète le japonais.

Je penche la tête d'un air angélique.

– Sinon quoi ?

– Sinon, je viens le chercher.

Kanda a à peine le temps de faire un pas en avant que je glisse le cordon dans mon haut. Plus précisément dans mon soutien-gorge. C'est maintenant que ça devient vraiment drôle !

– Tu... tu... balbutie le japonais.

Il n'arrive même plus à parler. J'en étais sûre, le cacher ici était la meilleure solution !

– Je ? je fais d'un air candide.

Le japonais avance d'un pas de plus, puis sort Mugen. Oh oh. Ça, c'était pas prévu. Pas aussi vite, en tout cas. Euh, oups ?

Une seule solution : la fuite !

– Banzai ! je hurle en fonçant hors de la pièce, poursuivie par le brun.

Un petit cri de guerre, ça aide. Je passe en trombe devant un Lavi qui oscille entre le rire et l'ahurissement, avant de passer en territoire supposé dangereux : l'infirmerie. Kanda n'osera jamais...

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Et merde, il ose. J'ai plus qu'à trouver l'infirmière en chef et prier pour que ça marche.

Mais courir en tournant la tête ne m'a jamais réussie, et je finis une fois de plus par dire bonjour au sol. J'ai mal.

– Je vais te trancher en deux ! fulmine le japonais quand il me rattrape.

* * *

><p>– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lavi ? Je croyais que Bookman t'avait donné des tas de trucs à lire.<p>

Le lapin s'approche et sourit.

– J'ai déjà fini. Mais raconte-moi ce que tu as fait à Yuu pour l'énerver autant...

Ça, pour l'énerver, ça l'a énervé. Je suis à l'infirmerie depuis une semaine, et l'infirmière en chef dit que je pourrais peut-être sortir la semaine prochaine si tout va bien. Il ne m'a pas ratée.

– J'ai piqué le cordon à cheveux de Yuu, je l'ai un peu nargué et quand il a voulu le reprendre, je l'ai mis dans mon soutien-gorge... j'avoue à l'archiviste.

Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller.

– C'était une très bonne idée. Il n'a pas essayé de le récupérer, hein ?

– Non !

On se fixe l'un l'autre, songeurs. Apparemment, l'idée lui plaît. Mon plan va avoir une seconde chance, c'est génial ! Peut-être même que Lavi pourra aller encore plus loin, et ça, c'est tout simplement énorme.

– Tu crois que...

– Dans mon caleçon, plutôt.

C'est qu'il a de meilleurs idées que moi, en plus ! Quelque chose me dit qu'on va bien s'amuser.

– Avec qui tu sais pour faire une petite diversion, au cas où ça dérape... je rajoute.

– Ça devrait aller, je cours plus vite que toi. Mais merci quand même de l'avoir proposé.

Il sourit, malicieux. J'ai comme l'impression que cette fois, on va vraiment pouvoir rire !

* * *

><p>Et comme promis, un autre chapitre !<p>


	27. Retour

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de D Gray man appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Rhia', Luna, les fées et autres compatibles ne faisant pas partie du manga sont à moi, mais sont empruntables en échange d'une plaque de chocolat par personnage (quoi ? on peut toujours rêver).

Encore une fois, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

Quelqu'un s'est fait exploser à côté de Rhia'. Un akuma kamikaze. Il fallait que ma sœur tombe sur un putain d'akuma _kamikaze_. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

– Avec le tatouage, elle est presque illisible. lance le crétin lui-même tatoué, qui a tenu à m'accompagner. Mais elle est vivante.

Putain de bordel de merde. Si jamais elle est morte... Je ne veux même pas y penser.

– Rhia' !

Le nuage de fumée qui a suivi le gros "boum" se dissipe lentement. Trop lentement. Je n'y vois rien, et ça me stresse encore plus. Si je pouvais garder encore un peu l'unique membre de ma famille encore en vie, ce serait bien. Vraiment. Même si elle est de plus en plus bizarre, qu'elle est parfois complètement inconsciente et qu'elle me traite comme une gamine. J'ai déjà assez mal depuis que Lera n'est plus là.

Un hurlement se fait entendre. C'est sa voix, donc ma sœur est encore en vie. Peut-être plus pour très longtemps, si on se bouge pas.

– Ici. indique le faé.

Comment il fait pour la trouver aussi facilement ? Il y a un GPS inclus dans la marque du pacte ou quoi ? Bref, on s'en tape.

Je finis par arriver à y voir quelque chose. Au sol, recroquevillée, Rhia' se tient la tête entre les mains. Je ne vois pas son visage, mais je crois qu'elle pleure. Wow. Elle a dû avoir un gros, gros choc pour en arriver là.

– Hé, tu vas bien ? je demande en la secouant légèrement par l'épaule.

La décolorée se tourne un peu et lève un regard complètement vide vers moi. Est-ce qu'elle m'a remarquée, au moins ? Sûrement. Mais je pense pas qu'elle me reconnaisse.

Le tatoué jure et se penche aussi vers ma sœur. Cette fois, aucune réaction. J'aime pas ça du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas. Je sais que celui qui s'est fait sauter à côté d'elle était un niveau un, alors pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?

Il la prend par le bras et la relève. Elle se laisse faire. Pas de résistance, mais pas de mouvement volontaire non plus. Un peu comme une marionnette de chair. Peut-être que si on cherche sous la peau, on ne verra pas de squelette, mais une armature. Glauque.

Une forme floue apparaît à côté de Rhiannon, mais disparaît très vite. Si jamais j'apprends que c'est un fantôme, je crois que je vais hurler. Sauf si c'est le fantôme qui a fait ça à ma sœur. Là, je me contenterais de trouver un moyen de le détruire. Si possible de manière lente et douloureuse.

Bref. Nīru guide la décolorée jusqu'à l'intérieur, devant les autres. Les gens qui ne sont pas partis en entendant l'explosion la regardent avec une certaine compassion. C'est sûr : complètement choquée, des traces qui indiquent clairement qu'elle était juste à côté, incapable de bouger toute seule, ça va pas les faire rire.

– Elle a fait fort, cette fois. commente Lavi en revenant de sa surprise.

Syl, elle, se tait et examine sous tous les angles une Rhia' totalement à l'ouest. Quelque part au pays des paumés et des traumatisés, certainement.

– Si j'en crois le peu que j'ai réussi à lire, commence une Ki visiblement en train de s'épuiser, sa mémoire est revenue. Elle accuse le coup.

– Donc tout va bientôt redevenir normal, alors.

C'est pas vraiment une affirmation, plutôt un souhait. Mais comme on dit, l'espoir fait vivre. Non ?

– Ouais... J'espère.

Merci, ô grand emmerdeur, pour ton commentaire indispensable et rassurant. Si tu sais pas, ferme-là et laisse-nous tranquille !

– T'énerve pas sur moi, gamine. Ça changera rien.

Del regarde le bleu, puis moi. Une sorte de ping-pong visuel. Shini tente de détourner l'attention de Maida, qui a aussi l'air un peu inquiète et Sven, lui, se contente de manger en silence. Lavi étudie avec attention une fille un peu plus loin. Connard !

Alice me regarde, puis se dirige vers le roux et lui dit quelque chose. Un instant plus tard, il se prend une claque de la part de l'autre fille et revient, gêné.

– Désolé.

Désolé ? _Désolé ? _

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre, que tu sois désolé ? je hurle.

Les larmes se mettent à couler. Celles que j'ai tenté de retenir pendant tout ce temps. Non, c'est pas ce que je veux. Faut pas que je pleure.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ? Dis-moi !

Ki me serre contre elle. Je me tais et essaye de me calmer, mais c'est plus fort que moi. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Gab, la famille, Lera, et maintenant elle. Ils partent tous les uns après les autres. Ils me laissent toute seule.

Un certain Jean-Paul je sais plus qui a écrit un jour que l'enfer, c'est les autres. Pas pour moi. Mon enfer personnel, ce serait un désert avec les cadavres de mes proches. Et il est bien parti pour se réaliser. Je veux pas ! Laissez ma sœur tranquille ! Pas elle ! Ils sont déjà tous morts. Tous. Maman, papa, mon frère, mes cousins, tous. Même Lera. Laissez-moi au moins ma sœur. S'il vous plaît...

– Du calme. Tout ira bien. murmure la fée à mon oreille.

Tu parles. J'ai douze ans maintenant, vous pouvez me dire la vérité. Marre d'être prise pour une gamine. Marre de pas pouvoir me défendre toute seule. Marre de devoir rester en arrière, d'être juste un outil, de voir les autres faire le sale boulot. Marre de voir les autres mourir.  
>Marre, marre, marre. Je ne veux plus. Plus jamais. Si ça arrive encore une fois...<p>

– Hé, on a déjà ta sœur à gérer, tu vas pas nous piquer une crise en plus.

Je fusille l'abruti du regard, toujours dans les bras de la femme aux cheveux verts. Il s'en fout complètement et continue.

– C'est le métier qui veut ça. Elle s'en remettra. Mais si tu en rajoutes, on va pas s'en sortir. Alors arrête tes conneries et secoue-toi un peu !

– Ce n'est qu'une enfant. le tance Maida. Tu en demandes trop.

Le bleu sert les poings, ses tatouages se mettent à briller.

– Va falloir qu'elle mûrisse. C'est valable aussi pour Rhia'. On est en guerre, non ?

On. On, et pas vous. Il se met dans le lot, comme les autres. C'est pas un exorciste, c'est même pas un humain, et il est avec nous. Les yeux gris se tournent vers moi.

– Bien sûr que je suis avec vous ! Depuis le moment où j'ai accepté le pacte, j'étais obligé. Que je le veuille ou non. Mais ça me va !

Dehors, des nuages s'accumulent. Est-ce que c'est à cause de lui ? Je sais qu'il a un certain contrôle sur l'eau, comme Ki avec les plantes.

Shini, qui se taisait jusque là, intervient.

– De toute façon, on est tous dans la même galère. Un sandwich ?

POV normal

_« Bouge-toi, Rhia'. » _

Je sais, Rei. Laisse-moi cinq secondes pour émerger, d'accord ? Ma migraine commence tout juste à se calmer et j'ai presque assimilé toutes les infos qui sont revenues. Donc je gère. Plus ou moins. Bon, ok, plutôt moins, mais j'arrive quand même à aligner deux pensées sans avoir envie de me pendre, donc tout va bien.

D'après ce que je sens contre mon visage, soit une épaule, je suis probablement de retour dans la voiture et avachie sur mon voisin. Le voisin en question faisant à peu près ma taille, ça ne peut être ni Luna, ni Sven, ni Shini, qui me dépasse d'au moins une tête.

Je parierais plutôt sur Nīru ou Lavi, avec une mise à cent euros sur le premier. On vérifie ?

– Tu passes trop de temps zombifiée ou endormie. T'es chiante. m'accueille le bleu.

– Je t'emmerde. je lui réponds aimablement.

Ouais. Enfin, presque aimablement. Il a qu'à pas m'agresser alors que je suis à peine... disons, réveillée.

Il réplique par des chatouilles, tout en m'immobilisant les deux bras d'une seule main. C'est pas juste !

– Fous-lui la paix, débile. grogne Luna.

Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué, mais je suis entre eux deux. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier. Ou plutôt, Lu' ne supporte pas le faé, et ça se voit.

– T'inquiète, ça va. je réussis à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Le reste du voyage se passe tranquillement. Vraiment tranquillement. À part les engueulades de ma sœur et de Nīru, les cris de Maida, les pitreries de Lavi, une ou deux attaques d'akumas niveau un et des pauses de temps en temps sur des aires d'autoroute, il ne se passe rien.

Ça fait du bien, un peu de calme. C'est ennuyeux, mais ça fait du bien.

…

Quand est-ce qu'on arrive à Stirling ?

Première impression sur la ville dans laquelle on a fini par arriver, au bout d'un certain nombre d'heures de route : c'est grand. Pas autant que Paris, mais bien plus que la ville où j'habite. Et il y a du monde. Plein de monde. Autant d'ennuis potentiels quand on va se faire rattraper.

Parce que même si les akumas sont plutôt lents, ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à nous coller au train. Aucune idée de pourquoi ils font ça, mais ils le font quand même. Combien on parie qu'il y en a déjà ici et qu'ils nous signaleront à leurs petits camarades ?

– Rhia', c'est normal ça ? demande Luna en montrant du doigt les deux mecs.

Lavi, tout comme Nīru, est actuellement occupé à observer la gente féminine écossaise. Qui, visiblement, les passionne. Je crois avoir entendu quelques strikes, le long du trajet jusqu'à un hôtel. Qui va probablement durer plus longtemps que ce que nous a dit Sven il y a dix minutes, vu les embouteillages, donc les deux idiots vont avoir tout le temps de mater les filles.

– Ouais, c'est rien. je réponds en essayant de ne pas rire.

– Et c'est normal aussi les strikes ? me demande Luna à voix basse.

– Oui. Ça veut dire qu'il y a une jolie fille en vue. Et en général, elle a un tour de poitrine assez, comment dire ? Impressionnant.

Le roux se retourne, gêné. Je pense qu'il aurait préféré une version différente, mais autant dire la vérité : les choses qui l'intéressent le plus chez une fille ne sont ni son QI, ni son humour.

– Les hommes ne sont pas faits de bois. se défend-il.

– On a remarqué. je souris. Surtout vous deux.

Moi, avoir un grand sourire moqueur ? Nooon, c'est pas mon genre voyons. Nīru s'intéresse lui aussi à la conversation. La preuve, il en rajoute une couche.

– D'un autre côté, t'as pas tort. Les filles sont pas mal par ici.

J'hésite : je ris ou je l'engueule ? Avant que je décide, ma sœur commence à hurler sur le bleu. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était féministe, mais passons. J'aurais jamais cru qu'une gamine comme elle pouvait crier aussi fort. Elle a de sacrés poumons, cette petite. Encore plus impressionnants que je le pensais.

– Hé, du calme vous deux. J'aimerais bien avoir des oreilles en état de marche jusqu'à au moins cinquante ans, merci.

Devant l'hôtel où nous allons peut-être pouvoir nous reposer avant la suite, nous nous réunissons. On fait vraiment un drôle de groupe.

– Rhia', tu as oublié quelque chose. me signale Lavi.

En suivant son regard, je me rends compte que mon "membre supplémentaire" est dehors. Oups. Alice est dans la même situation, sauf qu'elle, elle a aussi des oreilles à cacher, et c'est pas forcément facile.

– On ressort l'excuse du cosplay ? je propose à la neko.

Elle approuve, sa queue battant doucement dans son dos. Je soupire.

– C'est pas crédible si tu bouges les oreilles ou la queue. dit Nīru à ma place.

Ce qui est aussi valable pour moi. Va falloir que je fasse attention. Surtout que contrairement à la rousse, je peux embrocher quelqu'un avec ma queue. Dangereuse en plus d'être bizarre, donc.

– Essayez de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer, pour une fois.

Elle est drôle, Maida. On a pas tous l'air d'être normaux, et on y peut rien ! Je la suis jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôtel en grommelant. Qui se révèle complet, d'après le joli panneau invisible depuis là où on était précédemment. Je sens que Stirling va me plaire.

– Haaaa, ça fait du bien... je soupire en m'écroulant sur un lit, une demi-heure plus tard.

Le faé me regarde avec amusement.

– T'as passé plus de quatre heures assise, tu vas pas me dire que t'es fatiguée.

Luna intervient, comme à peu près à chaque fois que Nīru ouvre la bouche. Ils commencent à devenir pénible, ces deux-là.

– Ferme-la, crétin.

Rectification : ils _sont _pénibles, et même plus. Ça a été comme ça pendant tout le voyage, et ils ont tous les deux insisté pour qu'on soit dans la même chambre. Nīru, parce qu'il veut me surveiller, et Lu' parce qu'elle veut surveiller le tatoué. Maida, notre chef autoproclamé, a donné son feu vert. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

– Vous pouvez pas faire l'effort de vous supporter, vous deux ? je demande.

Plus exactement, je gémis. Mais on va pas chipoter, hein.

– Non. répondent les deux en chœur.

Ils se fixent quelques secondes, puis se remettent à hurler. J'en ai marre. Pitié, achevez-moi. Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre. Il fait frais, ça fait du bien...

– Rhia' ! Écarte-toi tout de suite ! hurle ma sœur.

Pourquoi elle prévient toujours au dernier moment ? C'est vrai, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un œil maudit si on ne sait pas quand les akumas arrivent ?

Je ne tarde pas à comprendre. On est dans la merde.

* * *

><p>Oui, <em>j'aime <em>couper au bon moment. Mais vous en saurez plus dans deux semaines.

À la prochaine !


	28. Accusation

Bonjour !

Oui, je sais, c'est incroyable : je poste le samedi, comme prévu. C'est magnifique, que dis-je mirifique ! Je sais, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews pour des raisons diverses comprenant entre autres le temps de m'habituer à Lubuntu, la flemme de configurer ma boîte mail sur ordi, et une pile de livres reçus pour mon anniversaire...). On va le faire maintenant.

Luna Sylva :

Mieux vaut être contente avec pas grand-chose qu'être complètement déprimée par pas grand-chose. Et si ça te met de bonne humeur, tant mieux !

Pour une suite du bonus... Ce n'était pas prévu à la base, mes bonus sont normalement des one-shot indépendants, mais pourquoi pas.

Eh oui, Rhia' revient. Il fallait bien qu'elle revienne un jour ou l'autre, non ?

Concernant ce qui est dehors : il y avait un gros indice dans le chapitre précédent. Les Noé et les akumas communiquent, donc ce chapitre est la suite logique (Rhia' : À mon avis, c'était pas fait exprès...)

Bref, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé le bonus et le chapitre, merci pour tes reviews et bon courage pour Fate and fire ^^

Laiina95 :

Une nouvelle revieweuse, c'est génial ! Déjà, merci pour la review et le compliment. Et tu n'es pas la seule à rire comme une folle devant des fanfics... On doit être assez nombreuses dans ce cas (enfin, à ce qu'on lit dans les commentaires).

Si ce qui lui arrive te fait rire, mon but est atteint. J'espère pouvoir te faire rire encore un moment ^^

Pour les couples, il y en aura. J'espère faire un peu de tout, mais Shini et Maida sont les seuls pour le moment. Disons qu'on verra au fur et à mesure. Mais si tu veux en voir un en particulier, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Encore merci, et peut-être à bientôt !

Pour tout le monde cette fois, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La première chose que je vois, ce sont ses stigmates. Une série de croix sur son front, gravées dans sa chair. Ensuite, je remarque sa peau gris cendre. Aucun doute : notre adversaire est venu sous sa forme de Noé. Pour finir, je regarde ses yeux. Dorés et furieux.<p>

J-chan. Elle nous a suivi, et elle va probablement tenter de me tuer. Je dirais même plus : elle va me tuer, tout court. Combien on parie ?

– Lu', va voir les autres.

– Qu...

Avant que ma sœur ait le temps de poser sa question, j'active mon arme. Pas pour me battre, mais pour me défendre. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas lui faire de mal. C'est J-chan, après tout.

– Tout de suite !

La Noah sourit. Un grand sourire, qui fend son visage en deux. Comme si on s'était amusé à la charcuter avec un couteau. Si je devais dessiner un psychopathe, il aurait cette tête-là. Où est passée la vraie Jaggy ? Celle qui était un peu folle mais super sympa ?

– Tu dois payer.

Le faé, derrière moi, se rapproche. Je le vois du coin de l'œil seulement, mais c'est rassurant. Je sers le maillet dans ma main droite.

– Dis donc, tu te répètes un peu. T'as que ça dans ton vocabulaire ou quoi ?

Le rictus de mon ancienne amie disparaît aussitôt. Génial, elle a l'air encore plus énervée maintenant. Au point de sauter sur le tatoué et l'attaquer très violemment.

Le maillet ne me servira à rien dans cette situation. Je risque de frapper Nīru, et la faux ne fera pas mieux. Ce sera encore pire si j'utilise les flingues. Par contre, en utilisant l'eau...

– Ok. Je passe en mode pendentif.

Rei prend l'initiative. Avant même que je demande, elle a déjà pris la forme d'un triskell, et je peux activer la branche de l'eau.

Ah. Visiblement, le fait d'avoir plein d'eau à sa disposition aide Nīru à guérir plus vite, mais ça ne fait pas beaucoup d'effet à notre adversaire. Même si ça la convainc de venir essayer de me tuer moi, plutôt que le bleu. Je peux donc en conclure qu'arroser la Colère, c'est moyennement efficace.

Autant le dire tout de suite : la différence de niveau est énorme, et je suis mal. Si je pare, je sais que je vais me prendre une décharge. Et de toute façon, allez parer avec un pendentif, vous. Mais si j'évite, ce que je fais d'ailleurs, elle détruit ce qu'il y a autour de nous. Y compris les murs. Heureusement que la chambre voisine est vide, parce qu'il y a maintenant un gros trou à l'emplacement du lit. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle était vide. Parce que sinon...

Je disais donc, je ne peux pas attaquer, et je peux à peine me défendre. Ce qui est déjà un miracle. Sans le faé, je serais probablement déjà morte. Là, je suis juste en train de m'épuiser sans résultat.

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de Luna. Elle est partie. Bien, ça veut dire qu'avec un peu de chance les autres ne vont pas trop tarder.

– Rhia' ! crie la décolorée.

Trop tard. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention, et mon adversaire en a profité pour m'attraper par le bras gauche.

D'après le bruit qu'il a fait, son angle anormal et mon envie de chialer, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il est cassé. Génial, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait... Elle éclate de rire.

Le tatoué pousse un juron. Enfin, je crois que c'est un juron. Il tente de me libérer, mais se prend un coup de poing qui l'envoie directement au pays des rêves. Un traitement de faveur, en quelque sorte. J'aurais préféré être assommée, moi aussi.  
>L'électricité, ça fait mal. Surtout quand on reçoit une grosse décharge. Croyez-moi, je viens tout juste de comprendre à quel point c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas testé, mais c'est sûrement bien pire que mettre les doigts dans la prise.<p>

La rousse me repousse brutalement, et je me cogne contre le mur. Plutôt fort. Avec en plus la décharge électrique, ça fait pas du bien. Mais alors pas du tout.  
>Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, alors que J-chan ne se bat même pas sérieusement. Rappelez-moi de m'entraîner, si j'arrive à rester en vie. Ça pourrait servir.<p>

La Noah vient vers moi et me frappe à nouveau. Un coup tellement rapide que même en étant en forme, j'aurais eu du mal à parer, alors esquiver...

Aouch. Maintenant, mes côtes aussi sont dans un état pitoyable. J'ai du mal à respirer, et quelque chose dans la bouche. Je crois que c'est du sang. Pire encore, je subis le pouvoir de la Noé, comme à chaque coup, toujours avec ce temps de retard. Et ce sourire de cinglée plaqué sur son visage n'arrange pas les choses. J'ai mal, j'ai peur, et je suis à peu près persuadée que je vais pas tarder à crever. Pas très motivant, tout ça. IL me reste tout juste mon humour foireux pour tenter de sauver l'honneur.

– Tiens encore un peu... Ils vont arriver.

Mon double essaye de me rassurer. Mais c'est pas très crédible. Tant pis. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle essaye de me faire penser à autre chose.

Vous avez déjà léché une pile ou touché une barrière électrique ? C'est désagréable. Ça picote un peu, mais les effets ne durent pas. Suffit de s'éloigner et d'attendre. Là, c'est bien pire. Atrocement douloureux, mais pas mortel. Le but est de faire souffrir, pas de tuer.

Conséquence logique : j'ai mal absolument partout. Pas un millimètre n'aura été épargné. Je ne comprends pas comment Kanda a pu battre _ça. _Ah si, je sais : il se régénère, lui. Donc le bras cassé, les côtes en morceau, le corps partiellement brûlé par l'électricité, ça le dérange pas longtemps. Et puis, c'est un guerrier. Moi, je suis juste une fille plus ou moins normale. Conclusion : contrairement à lui, je prends cher.

Si la cavalerie n'arrive pas tout de suite, je pense qu'il restera juste assez de moi pour m'enterrer, quand elle aura fini. Enfin, avec un peu de chance. Encore mieux, Nīru aussi va en crever.

La Noé de la Colère se plante devant moi. Les stigmates de son clan restent, mais sa peau perd sa couleur grise et ses yeux oscillent entre le vert et le doré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

– T'es pas venue !

Les poings serrés, le ton accusateur et les larmes aux yeux. Si j'avais pas aussi mal, je me sentirais presque coupable. Mais bon, après avoir été tabassée et en étant à deux doigts de se faire tuer, on compatit nettement moins aux malheurs des autres.

– Je t'ai appelée pendant ma transformation. Des tas de fois. Mais t'es pas venue. Tu es même devenue _exorciste_.

Mon ancienne amie pose avec une certaine application son pied sur ma main droite, celle qui tient le pendentif. Puis elle l'écrase avec application.

– Tu m'as abandonnée ! hurle la rousse, qui augmente la pression sur ma main.

Mes os se brisent. Je ne sens pas la douleur tout de suite, mais j'entends vaguement les hurlements de J-chan. Après, une fois de plus, je me retrouve dans le brouillard. Un brouillard rouge.

Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a recommencé à me taper dessus, et que je ne suis pas vraiment en état de supporter ça. Pour le moment, j'en suis encore au stade fruit à moitié mixé. Mais si elle continue à ce rythme, je vais finir en bouillie.

Désolée, Rei. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour me garder en vie, et il a fallu que je me batte contre une Noé. En sachant tout à fait que je n'avais aucune chance.

– Espèce d'idiote. je crois entendre. Pourquoi...

D'autres voix se mélangent à celle-ci. Certaines sont plus claires que d'autres. Par exemple, j'arrive à reconnaître celle de Luna. Peut-être que les autres sont là. Ou alors c'est une autre hallucination, c'est possible aussi.

Dit comme ça, j'ai l'air très calme. C'est pas du tout ça. C'est juste que j'arrive plus à m'inquiéter. Et puis, à quoi ça m'avancerait ?

– C'est vrai, ça. À quoi ça m'avancerait, de m'inquiéter ? je demande à personne en particulier.

– À éviter de foncer tête baissée dans les pièges, certainement.

Tiens, Moira est là. Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais admettons. La fille aux yeux noirs a les bras croisés et l'air mécontent. Enfin, je crois. Elle n'est pas très expressive, alors c'est difficile à dire.

Attendez une seconde... J'ai plus mal ! Je suis plus blessée, j'ai plus la moindre petite marque ! Yatta ! Juste pour fêter ça, je fais une petite danse de la joie. Même le regard très, très sombre de Moira ne me décourage pas.

– Cesse de faire l'idiote. me réprimande-t-elle d'un ton sec. Si tu m'avais contactée, nous n'en serions pas là.  
>– Et je te contacte comment ? J'ai regardé sur le portable, ton nom n'apparaît même pas.<p>

Ce qui est tout à fait vrai, maintenant que j'y pense. J'ai regardé mon portable en version Innocence, et je n'ai jamais vu de Moira dans la liste. Mais jusque là, je n'y ai pas fait attention.

La brune me fixe.

– Pardon ?

– Comment ça, pardon ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

Apparemment, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas compris.

– Quel portable ? Et de toute façon, je ne parlais pas de ça. Enfin, peu importe. Regarde ce que tu as fait.

Elle me montre des fils. Probablement les mêmes que la dernière fois, quand j'y pense. Des tas de fils colorés de longueurs variées, qui remplissent la pièce. Je préfère ne pas chercher à comprendre comment j'ai pu arriver ici. Parce qu'une chose est sûre : je ne suis pas à l'hôtel.

– Oui, et ?

La fille me foudroie du regard.

– Ici.

Je fixe le fil qu'elle me montre sans comprendre. Un fil vert et bleu, très clair. Et soudain, le fil se met à... clignoter. Je n'ai pas de meilleur mot pour décrire ce qu'il fait. Il apparaît et disparaît, à un rythme irrégulier. Des fois, il revient très long, et d'autres ce n'est qu'une toute petite ficelle qui réapparaît.

– Heu... Tu m'expliques, s'il te plaît ? je demande en me tournant vers Moira.

– Tu as créé un embranchement. Ton avenir, et ta vie, ne sont plus déterminés. Je ne peux rien faire, ce qui veut dire que tu pourrais mourir aujourd'hui. Tu as complètement bouleversé mes plans.

L'un de mes sourcils part dire bonjour au plafond, et Miss Flippante s'en rend compte.

– Si tu as une question ou une remarque, n'hésite pas.

– En gros, tu es en train de me dire que tu peux prédire le futur. Ah, et que ma vie est sous contrôle, aussi.  
>Elle soupire.<p>

– Indirectement, malheureusement. Je n'arrive pas à modifier ta vie. Mais tu ne t'es jamais dit que tout était un peu trop facile ? Par exemple, Sven et son GPS. C'est moi qui l'aie fait venir vers toi.

Admettons. Ça ferait jamais qu'un truc bizarre de plus, après tout. Et faut dire qu'elle a tout pour l'emploi : son nom est une allusion aux Moires de la mythologie grecque, elle fait peur, elle a l'air très intelligente et il y a des fils partout ici. Des milliards de fils. Donc ça ne m'étonnerait pas tellement. Et puis, ça me rappelle ce qu'a dit Rei quand j'étais amnésique, sur une certaine marionnettiste.

– Ok.

Moira me dévisage, surprise.

– C'est tout ?

Je hausse les épaules.

– Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ?

– Que tu demandes comment retourner dans ton corps, entre autres.

Je dois avoir l'air très surprise, parce que la fille aux yeux noirs sourit. L'air amusée. Ce qui, assez curieusement, me donne encore plus envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris et de ne plus jamais en ressortir.

– Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

– Ben non. Comment ça se fait ?

– Je ne sais pas exactement. grimace la brune. Mais si tu veux arrêter la conversation, normalement, tu devrais retrouver le chemin.

Très précis, et très clair aussi. Enfin, c'est pas grave. Je commence à avoir l'habitude des trucs bizarres et pas toujours contrôlables, j'en vois à peu près tous les jours.

– Ça m'avance beaucoup. Mais encore ?

– Peu importe. Nous disions donc, avant de changer de sujet, pourquoi n'as-tu même pas essayé de me contacter ? reprend Moira.

– Comment tu veux que je le fasse ? je rétorque.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Je ne peux pas contacter les gens comme ça, juste en le voulant. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est utiliser l'Innocence.

– Tu as un pouvoir. Sers-t'en.

Elle parle de la magie ? Si oui, je suis mal. J'ai jeté un seul sort de toute ma vie, et ça s'est pas passé du tout comme prévu. Lavi ne sera pas toujours là pour rattraper mes conneries...

– Heu... Tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'utilise la magie ? Je veux bien, mais ça risque d'être compliqué. Et de pas marcher, aussi.

La brune se dirige vers les fils, et les touche. Ils se recroquevillent en un simple bracelet coloré, qu'elle passe autour de son poignet gauche avant de se mettre à fouiller dans les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Il y avait tellement de bazar ici que je n'avais même pas vu qu'il en a une.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, Moira finit par récupérer un simple cahier à couverture noire et me le tend.

– Il y a quelques explications sur la magie à l'intérieur, et des exercices pour t'améliorer.

Je tente de le prendre, mais il me tombe des mains. C'est parce que je ne suis pas là physiquement ?

– Toujours aussi maladroite... commente la fille en le récupérant juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Elle me le redonne. Apparemment, je peux le prendre sans problème.

– Fais attention, il te suivra partout. Et comme tu peux le voir, il peut être manipulé par un esprit. me met en garde Moira.

Je hoche la tête. Ça, au moins, c'est clair.

– Maintenant, vous pouvez repartir, tous les deux.

Tous les deux ?

– Grillé. marmonne une voix familière.

Nīru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

– Depuis quand t'es là ? Et puis pourquoi t'as rien dit ? je demande.

– Depuis que t'es arrivée. Je te surveillais, et puis je sais pas vraiment où on est.

Le faé s'avance. Si, comme moi, il n'est pas là physiquement, alors ça ne se voit pas du tout. Il n'y a pas de différence avec le bleu dans son état normal.

– Pas eu le choix, j'ai été emmené avec toi quand la Noé t'a... Je sais pas comment on dit, en humain. En gros, depuis que tu t'es évanouie, quoi. Faudrait peut-être qu'on y retourne, tu crois pas ?

La fille aux yeux noirs approuve d'un mouvement de tête.

– Tout à fait. Essaye de la sauver, si tu peux. J'aurai besoin d'elle en vie.

Le bleu la regarde avec un sourire moqueur.

– Pas besoin de tes ordres. J'vais pas la laisser crever, de toute façon.

Je n'entends pas la suite de la discussion, si suite il y a. Un cri couvre les paroles des autres, et le noir revient. Je crois que je suis en train de retourner dans mon corps.

Ça sent l'embrouille à des kilomètres. Sur quoi je vais encore tomber... ?

* * *

><p>Rhia' : J'en ai marre TT<p>

Luna : Ma soeur...

Nīru : T'as vraiment pas de chance, p'tite humaine.

Lavi : Rhia', est-ce que tu es allée dans un élevage de chats noirs, récemment ?

Rhia' : Non. Je suis juste passée sous un tas d'échelles. Et je me suis pris un pot de peinture sur chaque pied, ce jour-là...

Luna : C'est pas ce jour-là que tu t'es faite renversée ?

Nīru : Bon, c'est très intéressant, mais quelqu'un aurait une corde ? Je vais l'attacher quelque part, peut-être que comme ça elle arrivera à pas avoir d'ennuis pendant plus d'une demi-heure.

Lavi : C'est une idée. Mais je pense qu'il faudra plus qu'une corde.

Une seule corde, effectivement, ça m'a l'air limite... Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous feriez ? Vous pouvez faire des suggestions dans les reviews (ça ne coûte rien d'essayer...).

À la prochaine fois !


	29. Cauchemar

Bonjour !

Il n'y a eu aucune réaction au chapitre précédent. Ce qui veut dire... que je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Les critiques, c'est bon pour la santé, vous savez ? Surtout pour celle d'un auteur...

Bref. Je sais que j'aurais pu poster avant, mais j'essayais d'écrire les prochains chapitres, et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer (comme si je le voyais passer d'habitude...). Donc je poste seulement maintenant.

Mais je vais essayer de poster la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Presque sans transition, je passe de la chambre de Moira aux ruines de l'hôtel. Carrément. J-chan doit être très en colère, parce que les bâtiments qui étaient là avant que je me fasse assommer sont réduits à l'état de gravier. Pour ce que je peux en voir, en tout cas.<p>

Et moi, je suis coincée sous un gros morceau de mur. Déjà que toutes mes blessures sont revenues, alors si en plus je dois en avoir une en bonus... Ça fait un mal de chien !

Avantage du truc qui me recouvre : je suis invisible de l'extérieur. Inconvénient : il m'écrase la jambe. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas bouger. Et avec ce que j'entends d'ici, à savoir des coups de feu, bruits de combat et autres hurlements, la Noé n'est toujours pas calmée. On est dans la merde. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

Luna hurle. Non, non, non ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Je tente d'activer mon Innocence. Un maillet miniature apparaît dans le tas d'os brisés qui me sert de main droite, et disparaît aussitôt. Même ça suffit à me donner envie de crier. J'espère que je peux activer mon arme à partir de ma main gauche...

– Bien sûr que tu peux.

Rei est là, juste devant moi. Le visage neutre, elle s'appuie contre le mur.

– Mais réfléchis avant, d'accord ? Fais pas de conneries. T'es dans un état pitoyable, et t'es coincée. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Je crois que mon arme essaye de faire semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter à mort. Mais passons.

– Bonne question. Improviser, comme d'habitude ?

– Improviser contre une Noé ? Alors que tu es à deux doigts de crever ? Appelle plutôt Syl, demande-lui de te soigner et essaye d'imaginer un plan. Un plan qui tient la route, je veux dire.

C'est triste à dire, mais elle a tout à fait raison. Actuellement, je serais plus un poids mort qu'autre chose, et je risque de me faire réduire en bouillie avant même de pouvoir aider Lu'. Je me concentre un peu, fais venir le portable dans ma main gauche, et cherche le numéro de Syl.

– Non, non ! fait la voix de la blonde avec angoisse. Alice, écoute-moi. Tiens ça très serré, d'accord ? Je m'occuperai de ta jambe après. Pour le moment, Lavi...

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? j'interviens.

Un moment de silence, et Sylvane me répond.

– Rhia' ?

– Oui. Je te parle avec le portable. Ça va, par ici ?

C'est assez incroyable, j'arrive à parler clairement alors que j'ai qu'une seule envie : crier. Je dois commencer à m'habituer à finir en petits morceaux à chaque combat.

Ah, et pour ma question : elle est de pure forme. Je me doute que ça va pas bien, je suis pas débile ! Mais il y a pas bien, et pas bien du tout. Ou carrément un mort à déplorer, et je croise mentalement les doigts pour qu'il n'y en ait aucun.

– Pas vraiment. L'état de Lavi est critique, et j'ai du mal à le guérir. Après, il va falloir que je m'occupe d'Alice, mais ça ne prendra qu'une minute. Pourquoi ? Où es-tu ?

– Coincée sous un bout de mur. Et si tu veux savoir, quand on était à deux contre elle, on s'en est pris plein la gueule.

Je fais involontairement un petit mouvement de la main droite, qui me tire un cri. Pas un grand, mais un cri quand même. Et puis une petite larme, aussi. Mais j'ai bien le droit, ma main est en bouillie. Et puis merde à la fin, ça fait un mal de chien !

J'entends quelque chose derrière la guérisseuse, qui répond. Ça doit être une question, je pense.

– Bon, attends un peu.

Je ne réponds pas. Nīru vient de se glisser sous mon "abri", et il a l'air plutôt en mauvais état, lui aussi.

– Putain de... commence-t-il. P'tite humaine ?

– Yep. je tente de sourire.

D'un coup, la voix de Lavi s'élève. Je sursaute, ce qui me fait mal à peu près partout.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

– Rien, c'est juste... Laisse tomber.

Si le roux peut parler, c'est sûrement parce qu'il est guéri. C'est une bonne nouvelle : au moins, on aura un exorciste entraîné avec nous !

– J'arrive. reprend la blonde. Ne bouge pas.

– Ça, je risque pas. Je suis épinglée sous mon rocher, ça va être difficile de partir. je grince.

Le bleu lève un sourcil, mais ne commente pas. Il doit se douter que je suis en train de parler à quelqu'un.

– Oui ? je fais dans sa direction.

– Dis, tu pourrais pas la fermer, arrêter de bouger et attendre les autres ? T'as de la chance d'être encore en vie, ce serait bien que tu meurs pas bêtement.

Je soupire, mais obéis. J'ai rien de mieux à faire. Vraiment, si je reste en vie jusqu'à demain, faudra que je m'entraîne. Parce que devoir rester en arrière et laisser les autres faire, en plus d'être long et de faire "princesse en danger", c'est très frustrant. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à l'abruti qui m'a greffé une queue de m'aider ?

Ah oui, la queue. J'avais oublié. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir...

– AAAAAAAH !

Luna hurle encore une fois. Elle a l'air morte de peur. Bordel !

– Bouge pas, je te dis. s'énerve le faé. Combien on parie que c'est un appât ?

Il est drôle, lui. Je m'en fous, que ce soit un appât. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonnerait : je connais J-chan. Enfin, je connais la version humaine. C'est pas son genre, les plans tordus. Elle, elle aime foncer. Le mode bourrin, c'est son truc. Mais les coups fourrés ? Jamais.

En attendant, faut que je l'aide. Que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Je veux juste qu'on laisse ma sœur tranquille. Et Nīru ne fait rien, alors qu'il est déjà régénéré...

– Pourquoi tu vas même pas voir ?

– Même si j'y allais, je servirais à rien. lâche le tatoué.

Est-ce que c'était de la peur, dans sa voix ?

– Pourquoi ?

Le faé s'accroupit près de moi, le regard sombre.

– Mes sorts marchent pas contre elle. Ni sur les blessures qu'elle fait, je peux à peine me guérir moi-même. Manipuler l'eau, ça m'aide pas, surtout que j'ai besoin d'un contact direct pour être plus efficace. Et au cas où tu le saurais pas, l'eau, c'est conducteur. Je me prends une putain de décharge dès que je la touche.

Ah. Si les sorts marchent pas, effectivement, on est dans la merde. À part Maida, qui est en ce moment-même en train de se battre, et Delwyn, qui y est sûrement aussi, il n'y a que moi qui peut me battre à distance. Trois débutantes contre une Noé, ça suffira pas. Surtout que comme j'ai pu le vérifier moi-même récemment, je ne tiendrais pas plus d'une minute contre J-chan, même avec de l'aide.

Nīru se redresse et jette un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Oh ? On dirait qu'il y a une bonne nouvelle en vue. Marian Cross, peut-être. Croisons les doigts, et pas ceux de ma main droite.

– Syl arrive. Je l'aide à passer, attends un peu. reprend le bleu.

Non, je crois plutôt que je vais m'en aller. Ah oui, c'est vrai :je ne _peux_ pas. Avec ma jambe écrasée, je ne peux pas m'en aller. Et même si je le voulais, le reste de mon corps risque de ne pas être très coopératif. Pour pas dire un boulet à traîner.

À peine le faé parti, les coups de feu que j'entendais depuis déjà un certain temps s'arrêtent. Oh merde. Je le sens vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. Combien on parie que c'est mauvais signe ?

Coupant court à mes interrogations, le morceau de mur au dessus de moi explose en petits morceaux. Ce qui laisse le passage au poing d'une certaine J-chan. Qui remarque ma présence.

Oups. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle a l'air très, très remontée contre moi. Et en mode tueuse, aussi.

– Non ! hurle une voix familière.

J'y vois plus rien. Trop de lumière. Mais bon, au moins, j'ai plus mal...

_Un peu plus tôt_

POV ?

Une flèche dans le mille. Une autre. Une troisième. Je suis totalement concentré sur ce que je fais. Ce crétin de Jake m'a défié, et je n'ai pas intérêt à perdre. Non, vraiment pas. Alors je m'entraîne, encore et encore. Dès que j'ai une minute de libre. Il _faut _que je gagne.

Je suis si absorbé par ce que je fais que quand un léger sifflement retentit, je sursaute et manque lâcher mon arc.

– Hé ben, pour un débutant avec un arc bizarre, tu t'en sors pas si mal !

Je me retourne et passe à deux doigts de m'étouffer. Celle qui vient de faire ce commentaire, Kira, est juste à côté de moi. Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle passe inaperçue : en plus d'être de très loin la meilleure du club de tir à l'arc, elle est la plus belle fille du collège, et se déplace habituellement avec sa petite cour. Mais aujourd'hui, elle est toute seule. Bizarre. Pas si mal, finalement : comme à peu près tous mes amis, je rêve de sortir avec elle. Sauf que lui demander en public, c'est un peu comme se jeter à la mer sans savoir nager : une très mauvaise idée.

– Euh... merci.  
>Réponse ô combien brillante, mais je n'ai pas mieux sous la main. Va falloir que je me secoue un peu, si je veux lui demander...<p>

Kira a souri. Elle doit avoir l'habitude des mecs comme moi.

– Je t'assure. Tu iras loin, Kevin. Fais des compét'.

– Kaelan. j'ai corrigé en murmurant.

J'ai envie de disparaître. Ou de hurler. Ou mieux, les deux à la fois. Je suis vraiment trop con. Une fille comme elle... Qu'est-ce que je croyais ?

Ses yeux se sont écarquillés, et elle a eu l'air surprise. Non, pas surprise. Je dirais plutôt effrayée.

– Hein ? T'es où ?

Je suis juste devant elle. C'est pas drôle comme blague. Pas du tout.

– Putain, c'est quoi ces conneries ?

Elle a l'air paniquée, presque hystérique. Très bonne actrice, donc. Je lève les mains et essaye de calmer le jeu.

– C'est bon, arrête ça. Tu sais que je suis là.

La fille s'est mise à hurler et est partie en courant. Mais je comprends pourquoi, maintenant : je ne vois même pas mes propres mains.

Encore ce rêve. Depuis trois ans, il revient régulièrement, surtout après les appels de Moira. Mais je ne veux pas rejoindre les autres. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Pas comme eux.

Je suis juste un mec normal : Kaelan Heaton, australien, bientôt dix-huit ans, connu pour ses talents au tir à l'arc. Non, vraiment, je ne veux pas faire partie de cette bande de cinglés.

Même si... Non, on s'en fiche.

– 'Lan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? m'appelle Dana.

Oui, je suis juste un mec normal, et mon arc n'est n'est pas là pour détruire des machines vivantes. Cette fille est folle, c'est tout. Ou alors elle a beaucoup d'imagination.

– J'arrive !

Dana est nouvelle au club. Contrairement à Kira, qui ne me parle plus depuis l'_accident_, c'est une fille sympa et assez drôle. Par contre, elle a encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on s'entraîne !

– Dis, ça ira ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle a perdu sa sœur il y a quelques jours. Tué par une de ces saloperies de machines qui se répandent un peu partout depuis quelques temps. Et depuis, elle a l'air un peu déprimée. Enfin, je peux comprendre.

– Pour ta sœur... je réponds avec gêne.

Dana garde le silence. Mais quel con. Évidemment, il fallait _absolument _que je parle de ça. Pour le tact, on repassera.

Elle finit par reparler.

– J'ai faim.

J'examine le contenu de mes poches. Pas de nourriture, ni même de chewing-gum. J'ai juste un billet, ça devrait suffire.

– Si tu veux, je t'achète quelque chose.

Dana me regarde différemment. Quelque chose ne va pas.

– Je vais te tuer.

Le corps de la fille se déforme d'un coup, et une sorte d'immense boule métallique en sort. Une chose qui n'aurait même pas dû tenir dans un espace aussi réduit.

J'hésite entre le "what the fuck ?" et la fuite. Quand je remarque que la boule en question a des canons et qu'ils sont pointés sur moi, je me décide.

J'espère qu'au moins, cette machine n'est pas trop rapide. Parce qu'à part le tir à l'arc, le sport, c'est pas trop mon truc. La fuite, c'est bien, mais il faudrait pouvoir tenir plus de cinq minutes en courant.

Pendant que je détale, mon portable se met à sonner. C'est bien le moment ! Je le sors de ma poche et prend l'appel en cours. C'est peut-être une mauvaise idée, mais la situation ne peut pas être pire.

– Alors, Heaton, tu t'es décidé ? demande avec une pointe d'ironie la voix de la folle.

Moira. Génial, manquait plus que ça.

– Va te faire voir.

Je veux raccrocher, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Et ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

– Tu es poursuivi par une de ces machines, hein ?

– Comment tu sais ça ?

Je la sens presque sourire, de là où elle est. Cette cinglée est mon seul espoir, et elle le sait.

– Peu importe. Maintenant, écoute-moi attentivement...

À peine une poignées de minutes plus tard, je range mon arc. Effectivement, c'est efficace. Je rappelle la fo... Moira, conformément aux instructions qu'elle m'a donné. Qui sont, je cite : « si tu n'en meurs pas, tu sais comment me contacter. ». Il me semble qu'elle a ajouté quelque chose en marmonnant, mais je n'ai pas compris : elle ne l'a pas dit en anglais.

– C'est fait. Tu avais raison.

– Je sais. Et donc ?

Elle veut que je le dise, histoire de savourer sa victoire. C'est que ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle me tanne pour me convaincre de venir avec eux !

– Ok, je vous rejoins. Où je dois aller ?

– Pas tout de suite avec les autres, si ça te fait peur. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi, pour le moment.

Rassurant, vraiment.

* * *

><p>Rhia' : ...<p>

Kaelan : ...

Rhia' : Pourquoi t'as son numéro, toi ?

Kaelan : Aucune idée.

Moira : J'ai mes raisons.

Kaelan : Du genre : "cet abruti de Kaelan ne sait même pas que la magie existe", c'est ça ?

Rhia' : Ah bon ? Mais comment t'as fait pour pas être au courant ?

Kaelan : ...

Moira : Je te signale qu'il y a environ deux semaines, tu ne le savais pas non plus.

Rhia' : Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en deux semaines.

Kaelan : Et même en un jour... Rendez-moi ma vie calme et ordinaire, pitié...

Moira : Certainement pas.

Review ?


	30. Abracadabra

Bonjour !

Oui, je suis en retard. J'ai dit que je posterais samedi, et je poste aujourd'hui. Tout simplement parce qu'un problème réseau me fait légèrement perdre patience et que... Bref, on s'en fiche. J'ai encore un nouveau personnage à vous présenter : Grégoire (oui, j'aime bien les noms en G pour les... non, vous verrez). Et j'ai aussi quelque chose à faire tout de suite, comme par exemple répondre à une review.

Laiina95 :

Désolée, je fais ce que je peux... Et si les chapitres ne sont pas toujours drôles : j'y peux rien. C'est comme D Gray, je ne peux pas faire que des scènes comiques. Ça n'aurait aucun sens...

Pour les couples, je les laisse te répondre.

Rhia' : Je veux pas être en couple avec Allen. Je veux l'adopter !

Luna : ...

Lavi : Tu es mineure et célibataire, donc tu ne pourras pas l'adopter. Mais on peut arranger ça si tu veux~ Rhia', épouse-moi !

Rhia' : D'accord :D

Luna : Oo

Nīru : J'suis pas d'accord.

Luna : (Attends, il a dit un truc intelligent, là ?)

Nīru : Il ronfle. Et puis y'a pas assez de place pour trois dans le lit de Rhia'.

Rhia' : On a qu'à en acheter un plus grand !

Luna : Rhia'...

Rhia' : Bah quoi ?

Luna : Rien. Oublie.

Bref, pour répondre simplement : Rhia' finira probablement avec un autre OC (j'ai deux candidats au poste, mais ils ne sont pas encore arrivés dans l'histoire).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Okay... C'est quoi cette lumière ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette impression que c'est Sylvane, et pas Rei, qui vient de me sauver la peau avec son truc vert ?<p>

Plus important : comment Syl a pu me guérir à une distance pareille, alors qu'elle doit à peine arriver à me voir ? C'est pas que ça m'embête, au contraire. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Enfin, au moins, je ne suis plus coincée sous cette saleté de mur et j'ai plus mal dès que je remue un muscle.

Une main s'agrippe à ma jambe. Une main qui a une poigne de fer, alors que sa propriétaire est gravement blessée.

– J-chan...

Alors qu'elle allait très bien il y a cinq secondes, la Noah a maintenant l'air d'avoir percuté un camion. Et en plus, Jaggy est redevenue une humaine normale, puisqu'elle n'a ni stigmates, ni yeux dorés, ni peau grise. Dans un état pareil, elle fait plutôt pitié. C'est triste.

Mon amie me fait signe de me rapprocher. Je peux bien faire ça pour elle, non ? J'avance et m'accroupis à côté d'elle. Curieusement, aucun des autres ne réagit. Ils se contentent de nous regarder sans dire un mot. En plein bug, peut-être.

– Désolée... me murmure-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est pas vraiment de sa faute, après tout. Elle a pas choisi d'être une Noé et de nous faire du mal. Même si elle pourrait essayer de résister. Au final, J-chan finirait forcément par craquer : c'est inscrit dans ses gènes. Ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais c'est tombé sur elle. La rousse n'a pas eu le choix.

Quelque chose arrive d'un coup et l'emporte. Une chose si rapide que je ne la vois même pas. Je sais juste que J-chan était là, qu'elle n'y est plus et qu'elle n'était pas en état de partir d'elle-même. Je n'aurais même pas pu lui répondre. Lui dire. M'excuser.

Moi aussi, je suis désolée, J-chan.

La Noah disparue, plus personne ne fait le moindre bruit. Même le vent dans les arbres a l'air se faire le plus silencieux possible. Ça me stresse.

– Hé, la blonde ! appelle finalement Nīru.  
>Mais quel crétin.<p>

– Oui ? fait gentiment Syl en se tournant vers lui.

– T'es plus forte que t'en as l'air.

La guérisseuse rougit d'un coup, l'air assez gênée.

– C'est vrai ! Tu te rends compte ? Tu as réussi à battre une Noé à toi toute seule ! je rajoute.

Sylvane commence à balbutier, mais l'arrivée d'un certain lapin la sauve.

– T'es vivant ! je crie en même temps que Luna.

Je le savais déjà, mais c'est quand même mieux de le voir de mes propres yeux. Et puis, au moins, je peux voir qu'il est entièrement guéri et plutôt en forme.

Lu' lui saute au cou. Wow, elle aime vraiment Lavi ! Je le ferais bien aussi, remarque, mais ça risque de devenir une habitude. Et devenir un bisounours n'est pas dans ma liste de priorités.  
>– Syl, c'est toi qui a fait ça ? demande le roux, très sérieux.<p>

– Ou...oui. répond notre Syl, qui vire carrément au pourpre.

Elle est mignonne comme ça. C'est assez drôle, mais je pense qu'il va falloir calmer le jeu.

– Fous-lui la paix, lapin débile ! L'interrogatoire sera pour une autre fois. je dis en rejoignant la blonde. Merci, au fait. je glisse à Sylvane, un ton plus bas.

– De rien. répond-elle avec un grand sourire, tout de suite plus à l'aise.

Je lui rends son sourire. J'aime bien Syl, alors autant être sympa avec elle. Et elle est très gentille, sans compter qu'elle vient de me sauver la peau.

– Mais... tente de protester l'archiviste.

– Pas de mais. l'interrompt Maida. Laisse Sylvane tranquille.

Sous le poids de trois regards insistants, dont celui de Nīru qui a quand même l'air de trouver tout ça assez comique, le roux abandonne. Sylvane, elle, regarde ailleurs.

– Bon. Maintenant qu'on a fini, on pourrait peut-être chercher un endroit où dormir ? je suggère.

Une dizaine de paires d'yeux me fixe avec surprise. Je hausse les épaules.

– Ben quoi ? Je sais pas vous, mais moi, quand je dors pas, je suis fatiguée. Et quand je suis fatiguée, je fais encore plus de conneries que d'habitude.

Essayer de garder un ton léger, c'est assez important. Parce que ça ne se voit pas, mais dès que je serais seule plus de cinq secondes, je vais probablement m'écrouler et me mettre à chialer. Ce qui serait pénible, parce que je mettrais du temps à me calmer. Ou alors Nīru me jetterait encore son sort bizarre, et je me transformerais en bisounours.

Non, vraiment, je ne veux pas m'effondrer. Pas tout de suite, au moins.

– Hé, p'tite humaine, tu vas pas nous faire une dépression quand même ? demande le faé à voix haute.  
>Je vais le tuer. Et puis, ça se voit tant que ça ?<p>

– Hein ? interroge Lu', qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir tout compris.

Ah non. C'est juste qu'il est perspicace. Putain !

– Nīru, viens par là s'il te plaît.

Le bleu s'approche sans se méfier, plutôt curieux. Je l'attrape par l'oreille et lui explique les choses :

– Tête d'arête, t'étais obligé de le gueuler devant tout le monde ?

Il se dégage et me sourit. Tiens ?

– Ouais.

Avant de se mettre à me chatouiller. Espèce de sale fourbe ! Je m'y attendais pas du tout, du coup j'ai aucune échappatoire. Argh.

– Arrête ! je réussis à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Il n'obéit pas tout de suite. En fait, il y est obligé par une certaine maudite, qui réagit au bout de cinq secondes de torture.

– 'Spèce d'abruti ! crie Luna en sautant sur le faé.

Et ma sœur se lance dans une bataille avec Nīru. Enfin, bataille à sens unique : il la tient d'un bras, et elle essaye de se libérer en se débattant et en le griffant.

Ça fait du bien de relâcher un peu la pression. Une dispute débile comme ça, rigoler un peu, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Mine de rien, notre faé, il est pas si con...

On a fini par trouver un autre hôtel, à l'autre bout de la ville. Nettement plus loin de la maison du compatible, qui n'était déjà pas toute proche, mais c'est mieux que rien. On a dû se répartir différemment de la dernière fois, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que des chambres pour deux : Shini et Maida ont été mis ensemble, évidemment, Sylvane a accepté de partager avec Delwyn, Luna a insisté pour dormir avec son idole, Lavi, et Sven est dans la même chambre que Ki, qui a l'air complètement vidée de ses forces depuis le combat contre la Noé. Reste Alice, Nīru et moi. Le faé a décidé de squatter mon lit, donc le problème est réglé.

D'ailleurs, il m'a pas demandé mon avis, ce crétin. Mais bon, tant pis. Et puis il fait un très bon oreiller, donc chacun y trouve son compte.

La neko est endormie depuis un moment et le tatoué est, je cite, « en transe pour récupérer, alors fous-moi la paix cinq minutes et évite de te faire tuer ». Je m'ennuie. Quelle heure il est, pour que tout soit si calme ? Je récupère à tâtons mon sac, au bord du lit, dans lequel je farfouille pour retrouver mon portable. Au bout de deux minutes de jurons silencieux, l'appareil pointe le bout de son nez inexistant.

– 'Tain. Déjà quatre heures ? je marmonne. Ah non, en heure française il est cinq heures. Pas mieux.

Je risque pas de me rendormir. Autant essayer de faire quelque chose de constructif, puisque j'ai pas le choix. Peut-être m'entraîner à utiliser la magie avec le livre que Moira m'a prêté ?

Quelque chose me tombe sur les genoux. Non, sérieusement ? Il m'a suivie ou quoi ?

Ah oui, le cahier est effectivement là, sorti de nulle part. Wow. Bon, tant qu'il est là, autant en profiter. Avec mon portable, qui est toujours dans ma main, j'éclaire la première page.

Il n'y a strictement rien. Miss Flippante se serait-elle trompée ?

– Kess' tu fous ? articule péniblement la voix de Nīru.

Tiens, je l'ai réveillé ? Oups. Il a l'air vraiment crevé, le pauvre.

– Désolée. Je lis le truc de Moira. Enfin, j'essaye, parce que c'est écrit à l'encre invisible.

Il ne répond pas, mais se redresse et jette un coup d'œil au livre.

– Dis, tu pourrais pas m'apprendre, toi ?

– Nan. On pratique pas la même magie. Maintenant, ferme-la et laisse-moi dormir.

Et il se rendort. Je croyais que les fées ne dormaient jamais ? Apparemment, le faé a besoin de se reposer. Au point de m'utiliser comme oreiller. Est-ce que Nīru squatte juste pour pouvoir dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Idée à creuser.

Mon portable s'éteint tout seul. Tiens ? Pourtant, la durée de mise en veille est de cinq minutes. Ça doit faire à peine... Oh, le cahier noir fait de la lumière ! Cool, j'aurai pas besoin d'user ma batterie pour lire. En plus, elle aurait pas pu tenir jusqu'à huit heures, donc tout va bien.

Oui, je sais, je devrais me méfier. Ou au moins réagir avec un peu plus d'étonnement. Mais bon, après tout, il y a une fée mâle en train de ronfler sur mon épaule, une neko dans la chambre d'à côté, et j'en passe. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je paniquerais quand un livre se prend pour une luciole ?

L'objet en question décolle de mes genoux, se referme tout seul et se met à voler, à peu près à la hauteur de mon visage. D'accord, admettons. Et après ? Il va s'ouvrir et se présenter ?

Le cahier se rouvre effectivement à la première page. Sur laquelle il y a maintenant des inscriptions. Encore mieux, des inscriptions lisibles. Où est le décorum ? Les runes mystérieuses, et surtout illisibles ? Vraiment, les traditions se perdent. Je suis déçue.

« Bonjour. Je suis Grégoire, et à partir de maintenant, je serais votre professeur de magie. »

Ok. Va pour Grégoire. Euh... Par contre, ça m'embête un peu d'être vouvoyée, mais tant pis. Celui ou celle qui a écrit ça n'aurait pas pu tutoyer le lecteur ?

« Oh, comme tu veux. De toute façon, ça ne me gêne pas de te tutoyer. »

Ah d'accord. Encore un putain de télépathe. Fait chier.

« Je peux lire tes pensées uniquement puisque ceci est notre première discussion. Par la suite, il me faudra un contact physique direct. Je pourrais également projeter mes pensées en toi, mais ce sceau pour le moins étrange ne me facilite pas la tâche. »

Une info intéressante. Faudra que j'en parle à Nīru.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Un faé. T'occupe. En attendant, c'est bizarre de voir un livre qui s'écrit tout seul.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment un livre, mais peu importe. J'aimerais que tu m'accorde l'autorisation de t'évaluer. »

Déjà ? J'ai dû jeter un seul sort dans ma vie, on a même pas commencé, et il veut me faire passer un test ! En plus, j'aime pas les contrôles.

« Je me suis mal exprimé : par t'évaluer, j'entends estimer approximativement tes facultés magiques sur une échelle allant de zéro à cinq, zéro étant le plus faible niveau possible. »

Bon. Pourquoi pas, alors. C'est loin de me faire plaisir, mais tant pis.

« Cette réponse ne suffit pas. Il me faut une approbation claire, sans quoi je ne peux pas commencer. »

Je veux bien passer cette putain d'évaluation. Il faut faire quoi ?

« Toi ? Rien. Contente-toi de ne pas trop bouger, sauf quand je te le demande, de ne pas recourir à la magie et de regarder attentivement. »

Grégoire change de page. Des cercles apparaissent sur la page de gauche. Ils sont plutôt petits, noirs et mobiles. Quand le prof me demande de les toucher dans un ordre précis, j'ai un peu de mal. Mais je finis par y arriver.

« Puissance : quatre sur cinq. »

Wow. C'est pas mal, je trouve.

« Contrôle : un sur cinq. »

Ah. Donc en gros, j'ai un pouvoir plutôt puissant, mais je peux pas m'en servir précisément, c'est ça ?

« Tout à fait. Et même en t'entraînant beaucoup, tu ne pourras jamais vraiment le contrôler complètement. »

Grégoire me laisse me lamenter quelques secondes, puis reprend.

« Émotions : de un à quatre. C'est curieux, habituellement ça ne varie que d'un à deux points grand maximum... »

Donc je suis bizarre. Comme d'habitude, quoi.

« Effectivement. Bien, est-ce que tu veux continuer ? »

POV Luna

– Hé, gamine !

Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner. Pas pour ce crétin de tête d'arête. Si cet abruti a un problème, il n'a qu'à le gérer tout seul. Sauf si ça concerne encore ma sœur et sa tendance à s'attirer des emmerdes improbables.

Ouais, donc je vais sûrement devoir lui filer un coup de main.

– Appelle-moi Luna, tête d'arête.

– Oui, _Luna. _grimace le faé une fois arrivé devant moi. Dis, ça lui prend souvent de se barrer en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Combien on parie qu'il parle effectivement de Rhia' ?

– Tu parles...

– Ouais, de ta sœur. Je la sens plus.

Si ça se trouve, on la retrouvera cette après-midi, complètement paumée en plein milieu de Stirling. Elle a voulu se balader, et elle a pas réussi à revenir. Ce serait pas la première fois.

– T'as pensé à demander à Georges, au moins ?

L'imbécile a pris un air vaguement gêné.

– Il me fait la gueule. Et puis il se met à jour.

Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi Georges lui fait la gueule.

– Et dans ton pacte, y a pas de fonction GPS ?

– Nan. Ça fonctionne plus comme un aimant : plus tu es près de l'autre, plus l'attraction est forte, et plus c'est facile de le localiser. Mais là, je sens plus rien.

Hein ?

– En gros, soit elle est morte, soit elle est à quelques milliers de kilomètres.

– Ne lui fais pas peur comme ça. le réprimande Ki. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est vivante, sinon tu serais mort toi aussi.

Ki est trop gentille. Heureusement qu'elle est là. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si je devais me débrouiller toute seule avec le crétin ?

– Tu peux m'expliquer comment elle aurait pu aller à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres d'ici en une nuit ? Et surtout sans argent, sans vêtement, sans rien ? demande Lavi.  
>Depuis quand il est ici, celui-là ? Enfin, c'est pas bête, ce qu'il dit. Comme d'habitude.<p>

– Comment tu sais ça ? je vérifie.  
>– Maida m'a envoyé la chercher, mais j'ai juste trouvé ses affaires.<p>

Ok. Donc en résumé, ma sœur est très loin, toute seule, sans argent, sans nourriture, en pyjama et probablement incapable de dire où elle est. J'espère qu'elle a au moins son traducteur sur elle...

* * *

><p>Oui, Rhia' a disparu. Encore.<p>

Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Grégoire n'est pas responsable. C'est bien un cahier, pas une Lulubelle déguisée qui a enlevé ma narratrice principale.

Je vous laisse deviner ce qui s'est passé. Enfin, disons plutôt, ça vous sera expliqué la semaine prochaine !


	31. Erreur 404

Salut !

Je sais, je poste un peu tard. Mais je poste le bon jour, c'est déjà ça. Pour commencer, je voudrais remercier Sayanel pour la fav, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Sinon... Pour ce chapitre, Rhia' ne sera pas la seule à avoir des ennuis. Vous allez me dire que ça change... Et vous aurez raison.

Luna : L'auteur me déteste.

Rhia' : Non, en fait elle t'adore, donc elle te fait chier.

Lavi : Bon courage, les filles.

Rhia' : Merci TT

Lan : Et moi, on ne me souhaite pas bon courage ?

Luna : Nan. Pas encore, t'as pratiquement pas d'ennuis pour le moment.

Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>POV 'Lan<p>

Rappelez-moi, pourquoi je suis en plein milieu de nulle part, à attendre une fille que je ne connais même pas, alors qu'il est environ une heure de l'après-midi ? Ah, oui, parce que Moira me l'a demandé. Et comme de toute façon, elle aura ce qu'elle veut, autant ne pas perdre trop de temps à résister inutilement. J'ai déjà donné, merci bien.

J'admets que le désert Tanami est un coin plutôt sympa. C'est calme, il y a de la place, il fait une température acceptable. Pas vraiment ce que je pensais. Mais en attendant, je me fais chier.

Ça fait maintenant une journée que j'ai accepté. Mais ça fait seulement quelques heures que l'autre m'a contacté et demandé d'attendre ici. Non, pas demandé, ordonné. Et allez savoir comment, elle a fait passer dans ma boîte aux lettres des objets que je dois emmener avec moi : des bandages, de quoi laver quelqu'un et une boîte qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir.

Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, mais apparemment, il va falloir que je m'occupe de celui qui va arriver. Le pauvre. Si je ne l'étrangle pas avec les bandages, ce sera un miracle.

BAM !

Oh, ma tête... Une seconde, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je me dégage et tombe nez à nez avec une fille. Évanouie. Tiens ? Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a pu... ? Oh merde. C'est elle que j'attendais, visiblement. D'un coup, je comprends mieux l'utilité de l'attirail de nettoyage : elle est couverte de sang. Bon, il va falloir que je m'y mette. Sinon, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Moira va le savoir. J'en suis sûr. Elle m'a déjà prouvé qu'elle pouvait tout voir.

Pour commencer, son haut est complètement imbibé de sang. Il va falloir que je l'enlève. Croisons les doigts pour qu'elle ne hurle pas trop au réveil. J'ai horreur des hurlements.

Alors que je suis en train de la débarrasser des dernières gouttes écarlates sur le ventre, ce qui laisse voir un tatouage blanc très complexe, quelque chose de pointu se dirige vers ma tête. Quelque chose qui n'a pas l'air d'être là pour décorer, mais plutôt pour jouer les perceuses avec mon crâne.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demande la fille avec énervement.

Au moins, elle n'a pas hurlé. Je pense même que ça va être moi, qui vais hurler. D'où sort ce_ truc_ ? On dirait une queue, mais avec un bout pointu. Les amis de Moira sont vraiment des gens bizarres. Non, rectification, ce sont des putain de monstres. Mais ça, je le savais déjà. Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté, déjà ?

– Hé, calme-toi. je fais en levant nerveusement mes bras. Tu as du sang partout, j'étais juste...

– Du sang partout ? Ah. Ouais, c'est... Bref. On est où ?

Elle n'a même pas l'air surprise. À croire qu'elle est habituée à être couverte d'un certain liquide rouge. Charmant. Absolument charmant. Psychopathe ou tueuse en série ?

– En Australie. Plus précisément le désert Tanami.

La tatouée me fixe, très pâle. Enfin, elle était déjà pâle avant, alors disons qu'elle devient carrément livide. Ça va assez bien avec ses cheveux : les mèches qui ne sont pas couvertes de sang sont blanches. Une maladie ?

– L'Australie... Oh putain, mais qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?

– Ce que tu veux. En attendant, j'aimerais bien que tu écartes _ça _de mon visage et que tu m'expliques comment tu as fait pour tomber du ciel.

La fille a soudainement l'air très gênée. Elle écarte la _chose _de moi et se met à tortiller une mèche de cheveux.

– Euh... C'est assez bête en fait. Nan, tu comprendrais pas de toute façon.

Elle tente de se lever, mais retombe. Sûrement parce qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

–Oh, ça tourne... Bref. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Si c'est une tentative de changer de sujet, ce n'est pas très discret. On dirait moi quand je tente de détourner la conversation après m'être pris un râteau.

– Kaelan. Et toi ?

– Rhiannon, mais dis Rhia'. Je peux t'appeler Lan ?

– Pas de problème.

Le silence s'installe.

– Dis, la boîte, il y a quoi dedans ? J'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

– Aucune idée.

Rhiannon tend le bras gauche pour l'attraper, ce qui me laisse voir une longue coupure. Qui a l'air assez profonde.

– Comment tu t'es fait ça ? je demande.

– En arrivant ici. Tu me croirais pas si je te le disais.

Je pense que dans la catégorie des trucs improbables, j'ai déjà vu pas mal de choses dans ma vie.

– Pas autant que moi, tu peux me croire. marmonne-t-elle.

Hein ?

– Ah, tiens, c'est revenu ? Désolée, des fois, mon arme fait que je lis dans les pensées. Ça durera pas.

Cette fille est bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Mais elle a l'air plutôt sympa. Finalement, les compatibles ne sont pas aussi monstrueux que je le croyais.

– Sans blague. Bon, ça me fait super mal quand je tends le bras, alors est-ce que tu peux me passer la boîte s'il te plaît ?

– Pas de problème.

Je la lui tends, et elle s'ouvre toute seule. Ah, parce qu'il fallait absolument que ce soit _elle _qui la touche pour que ça s'ouvre ?

– Il y a un mot. Attends, je te le lis, c'est en français. « Kaelan : merci d'avoir attendu, c'est gentil de ta part. Maintenant, tu vas devoir chercher l'Innocence avec Rhiannon. Rhiannon : Bois ce qu'il y a dans le flacon. C'est absolument dégoûtant, mais ça te guérira et ça fera en sorte de rassembler tous les morceaux que tu as perdu en cours de route. Pour les deux : Ce sont des ordres. Faites ce que je vous dis ou vous le regretterez. » Évidemment, c'est de Moira.

– Je m'en doute. C'est tout à fait son style.

Aller chercher quoi ? Et puis, si je dois chercher quelque chose ici, on peut y passer des années. Est-ce qu'elle a la moindre idée de la taille de ce foutu désert ?

– Tu connais Moira, donc. Je te plains.

– Pareil pour toi. je réplique. Et vu l'état dans lequel tu es arrivée, je pense pas avoir besoin que tu me plaignes.

La tatouée hausse les épaules et boit le liquide contenu dans le flacon de verre. À sa tête, je peux dire que c'est aussi dégueulasse que ça en a l'air. À la limite du comestible, donc.

– Bon, on y va ? propose-t-elle.

– Comme ça ? je plaisante.

Elle baisse les yeux. Non, se balader nue n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée, surtout pour une fille. Je lui passe mon pull. Un peu grand pour elle, mais ça vaut mieux que rien.

– Dis, j'ai une question. commence Rhia'.

– Oui ?

– C'est normal, ça ?

Elle montre du doigt une parcelle du sol dont le sable s'agite d'une manière assez suspecte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Ne me dites pas qu'il va y en avoir un autre qui sortira de nulle part !

– Oh merde. souffle la fille.

Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il y a un problème.

– Lan, il va falloir qu'on coure. Vraiment. Faut absolument qu'on se tire le plus loin possible.

Une sorte d'énorme saucisse rougeâtre sort du sol à cet endroit. Certainement un modèle américain, puisqu'elle fait bien vingt pouces de long (1).

– C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour !

Rhia' m'entraîne à l'opposé de la chose. Avec difficulté, parce qu'elle est encore un peu faible, mais elle le fait quand même.

– Tu sais ce que c'est ? je lui demande.

– Olghoï-khorkoï, si j'ai bien vu. Putain, c'est pas censé vivre en Mongolie, ces trucs ?

Étant donné que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je ne peux pas la renseigner.

– En plus, c'est censé vivre dans un désert sableux... J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop rapide sur ce genre de terrain, sinon on est mal.

Génial. Je suis tombé sur un dictionnaire ambulant.

– Putain de bordel de merde !

Quand je me suis retourné, elle était déjà par terre. Et l'énorme bestiole rouge a l'air très intéressée par la petite humaine au sol. J'espère que ces bêtes-là ne mangent pas les gens. Ce serait quand même dommage de perdre mon haut préféré et une nouvelle amie qui est plutôt sympa.

Une forme à peine visible s'est matérialisée devant la fille pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'elle se relève et s'éloigne. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– C'est quoi ton arme ?

– Un arc. je réponds. Pourquoi ?

Elle jure. Je n'ai pas amené mon arc, je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin.

– Parce que je suis à peu près sûre de le rater. Et évidemment, pas d'eau. 'Tain, c'est pas vrai !

Pourquoi elle parle d'eau ? Les saucisses géantes sont aquaphobes ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je lui demande.

– On continue à courir et on croise les doigts ? suggère-t-elle.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de course, la bête finit par disparaître. Tant mieux, je suis à deux doigts de m'effondrer, et l'autre ne vaut pas mieux. Enfin, à peine. Bon, disons que je suis en train de cracher mes poumons et qu'elle a du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Ça vous va ?

– Plus jamais ça. je gémis en m'écroulant sur le sol.

– Faudra recommencer, pourtant. répond la fille avec un vague sourire.

Quoi ? Hors de question. Je ne veux plus _jamais _faire ça. Aider une fille sortie de nulle part, d'accord. Me faire poursuivre par des monstres, certainement pas !

– J'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dit après "monstres". Ah, et c'est notre boulot de s'occuper des monstres, mon pauvre. Tu verras pire que celui-là.

Génial. Vraiment génial. Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'écouter Moira, déjà ? Ah oui, parce que j'étais poursuivi par une machine tueuse. Ça explique ma connerie.

– Est-ce qu'on peut au moins retourner chez moi, au moins ? je demande.

– Oui.

Je traîne à moitié la tatouée vers notre véhicule. J'espère juste qu'il n'a rien, sinon mon frère va me tuer.

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

Bon. Aucun moyen de contacter notre disparue. On sait juste qu'elle est en vie. Alors il faut se concentrer sur notre mission. Après tout, on est venu pour le compatible.

Et ça me fait chier. Je veux voir ma sœur. Elle est peut-être inconsciente, a un humour merdique, passe son temps à faire des conneries ou à avoir des ennuis, mais c'est ma sœur !

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle reviendra. »

Ki, tu es gentille, mais ça ne la fera pas revenir plus vite.

« Hé, gamine, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ? Dès qu'elle sera dans un endroit avec avec d'eau, j'irais la chercher et je la ramène. Ah, et après, je l'attache.»

Je n'écouterai pas le crétin. Ce qu'il dit ne m'intéresse pas.

– On y est. annonce Sven.

Ah, on est _enfin _arrivés ? C'était long...

– Luna, tu restes avec nous. Au cas où. me dit le roux en souriant.

Si c'est Lavi qui demande, aucun problème. Et pas la peine de se moquer, tête d'arête. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une humaine, mais je ne suis ni sourde ni aveugle !

L'immeuble devant lequel Georges nous a demandé de nous arrêter est comme tous ceux qui l'entourent. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Comme pour les autres : l'endroit où ils habitent n'a rien de spécial. Eux, par contre... Vous me direz, je peux parler. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de ma malédiction.

– Est-ce que je peux rester dans la voiture ? demande timidement Alice.

Le borgne regarde le blond, qui adresse un sourire à la fille-chat.

– Si tu veux.

Et on sort de la voiture. Ki attend patiemment que Nīru reprenne sa forme humaine avant de le prendre à part pour lui dire quelque chose, pendant que les compatibles se réunissent pour décider d'un plan.

Et moi, dans mon coin, je regarde les autres faire. Inutile. Comme d'habitude, en fait. À part détecter les akumas, je ne sais rien faire.

« Viens. »

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je sais que c'était dans ma tête, mais ce n'est pas la voix de Ki. Ni celle de l'autre abruti. J'entends des voix, maintenant ?

« Viens jouer avec nous. »

Mais bien sûr. C'est qui ? Vous êtes où ? Vous êtes humain, au moins ?

« Nous t'attendons. »

C'est bizarre, mon corps bouge tout seul. J'entre dans l'immeuble sans même le vouloir. Bon, comme c'est probablement l'Innocence, je ne panique pas trop. Disons que j'ai juste un peu peur. Le Cube est fait pour sauver les humains, non ? Je suis un être humain, donc il ne peut pas me faire de mal. Enfin, j'espère.

Non, non, non. Pas de pensées défaitistes, soldat ! On va aller voir ce qui se passe, on va revenir avec le cristal, attendre mon idiote de sœur et lui passer un savon quand elle reviendra. Et c'est tout. Il n'y a aucun problème. Absolument aucun. Tout va bien. Et ce n'est pas de l'auto-persuasion.

« Plus vite. »

Je crois que c'est une voix masculine. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre. De toute façon, ça change rien. La voix fait accélérer le mouvement à mes jambes, mais je commence à reprendre le contrôle. À peine. On va dire que c'est mieux que rien, hein ?

Putain ! Je suis devant une porte en bois tout simple, qui est probablement l'arrivée, et je ne peux toujours pas bouger mes jambes comme je veux. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix... J'ouvre la porte et entre.

Première impression ? Rien de particulier. Juste qu'il fait très sombre ici.

« Les joueurs sont maintenant rassemblés. La partie peut commencer. »

Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Quels joueurs ? Quelle partie ? Non mais sérieusement, à quoi il joue, celui-là ?

J'admets, c'est un mauvais jeu de mots, et je ne suis pas sûre que l'inconnu qui parle dans ma tête depuis tout à l'heure soit un homme, mais...

Que... C'est quoi cet endroit ? Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

* * *

><p>(1) Soit environ cinquante centimètres.<p>

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. À votre avis, qui sont les "ils" ?

Luna : ...

Rhia' : Ma soeur...  
>Luna : ...<p>

Rhia' : Ça va ?

Luna : Non. Je crois que je vais avoir d'énormes emmerdes.

Lan : J'ai lu le script. Tu vas t'en tirer, normalement.  
>Rhia' : ... Ouais. Lu' aurait dû crever après Lera, donc je fais pas trop confiance au script pour les personnages non compatibles.<p>

Votre avis sur le sujet ?


	32. Death game

Bonjour !

Pour commencer, j'ai dit il y a un moment que je ferais apparaître un certain pseudo ici. Donc Sayanel, merci pour ta review ! Et comme tu peux le voir, les fameux "ils" ne sont pas des Noé. Ni Allen et Tyki. Mais tu y étais presque, en fait.

Je voulais faire ce chapitre depuis longtemps. Cette fois, Rhia' n'est là qu'un petit moment, pour aider à comprendre ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, le personnage le plus important est...

Luna. Quand je l'ai inventée, je ne pensais pas qu'elle deviendrait un membre du groupe. Mais finalement... Enfin bref, faites attention : dans ce chapitre, il y a un petit détail important pour la suite.

Rhia' : Ma Lu' TT

Luna : J'ai peur TT

Lavi : Vous êtes maudites. Surtout toi, Luna.

Nīru : Ouais. Je plaindrais presque la petite, là.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>– Maintenant qu'on a mangé, tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu es arrivée ici ? me demande Lan.<p>

Mangé, mangé... J'ai encore faim. _Vraiment _faim. Je regretterais presque le temps où j'étais encore une fille normale, avec son estomac normal, ses problèmes normaux et sa vie normale. Ou plutôt ennuyeuse à mourir.

Hum. On disait donc, comment je suis arrivée ici.

– Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? C'est un peu par hasard, en fait.

– Mais encore ? insiste l'australien.

Je soupire. Il va falloir tout lui expliquer. Et les explications, je commence à en avoir assez.

_Un peu plus tôt _

J'attends sagement la fin de l'évaluation pour poser une question.

– Dis, pourquoi mon premier sort a foiré ?

Grégoire réfléchit un moment avant de répondre. Ou alors il regarde dans ma tête et analyse, au choix.

« Oh. Tu as juste utilisé la formule d'ouverture, c'est plutôt surprenant que ton sort ait eu en partie l'effet voulu. »

Oui, si tu le dis. Ça doit être grâce à Del, mais passons. C'est quoi cette histoire de formule d'ouverture ?

« C'est ce qui permet d'accéder à ton pouvoir. Il existe plusieurs types de formules. Les formules d'ouverture appartiennent généralement au type général, c'est à dire qu'elles sont communes à tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie. Ici, tu as utilisé une formule d'ouverture assez courante en magie noire : c'est rapide, c'est puissant, mais c'est plus difficile à contrôler. Ce qui est assez imprudent quand on débute. »

Oui, bon, je pouvais pas savoir. Et l'autre type de formules, logiquement, c'est celui qui est propre à chacun ?

« Oui. La plupart des actes magiques que tu accompliras auront un nom particulier, à toi de le trouver. Mais ce n'est pas toujours aussi difficile que ça peut en avoir l'air, tu verras. »

D'accord. Pour commencer, est-ce que je peux tester quelque chose ?

« Oui, bien sûr. »

– Abata, ura, masarakato. Om kaïbara.

Oups, c'est sorti tout seul... J'espère que même comme ça, je vais pouvoir repérer les Innocences partout dans le monde. Sachant qu'il y en aura à peu près une quarantaine, entre les cristaux seuls et ceux avec compatibles. Merci pour l'info, Georges.

D'un coup, j'ai mal. Encore plus que quand J-chan m'a mis une raclée. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de me déchirer en petits morceaux. En des dizaines de petits morceaux.  
>Je hurle. Ou plutôt, j'essaye de hurler. Mais je ne peux pas. La douleur empire. Pitié...<p>

_Fin du flash-back_

– Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais. En gros, mon sort a foiré : au lieu de me faire voir les Innocences, il dû carrément essayer de m'emmener. J'ai senti quelque chose intervenir, ça devait être Grégoire. En tout cas, sans ce quelque chose, tu aurais reçu un steak bien saignant sur la tête.

Vu la tête de Kaelan, il ne me croit pas vraiment.

– Tu as beaucoup d'imagination. il finit par répondre.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

– Tu veux qu'on essaye ici, pour voir ? je propose.

Lan se lève et va chercher un téléphone.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'appelle un hôpital. Il se passe des trucs bizarres en ce moment, d'accord. Mais tu es complètement folle.

Je hausse les épaules.

– Vas-y, ne te gêne pas. C'est un peu facile comme explication : j'y crois pas, donc elle est folle.

Il commence à composer un numéro. Ah ? Dommage. Il va falloir essayer une autre stratégie.

– Lan, regarde-moi.

L'australien daigne lever le nez de l'appareil et m'accorde son attention. Bien. On va peut-être pouvoir commencer la démonstration. Voyons, par quoi on va commencer ?

POV Luna

Ha ha. Trop drôle. Comment ils ont fait ? Je veux dire, il y a cinq secondes, j'étais dans un appartement normal, et là... Aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. Je sais juste que je ne suis pas au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

Pour être plus exacte, je suis dans une pièce immense, sombre, et surtout remplie d'Akumas. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moi ?

– Chers joueurs, nous sommes au complet. La partie peut donc commencer.

Celui qui nous parle est un homme assez grand, dont on ne voit pas le visage : il a un masque. Il se tient au milieu d'un cercle formé par tous les joueurs. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas la seule humaine ici. Il y en a un autre. Le compatible ?

– Je suppose que vous connaissez tous les règles du cache-cache ? demande l'homme.

Hochement de tête général. Tiens ? Même les machines s'en rappellent ?

– C'est à ce jeu que vous allez jouer. Une version quelque peu modifiée : vous vous diviserez en deux équipes : ceux qui cherchent et ceux qui se cachent. Tous les coups sont permis, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes dans la même équipe que vous devez vous aider les uns les autres. Ah, et voici la seule règle imposée pour cette fois : ne blessez pas les filles. Tuez-les directement, si vous y tenez.

Quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi ce fou ?

– Une dernière précision : je suis le Maître du jeu. C'est à moi que vous devrez rendre des comptes. Venez, nous allons faire les équipes.

Un des akumas proteste.

– Je n'obéis qu'au Comte.

L'homme masqué le regarde : le niveau un est brutalement détruit par la chute d'un énorme pilier, et son âme est libérée. J'espère juste que c'est pas une coïncidence, sinon on est mal. Rhia', Ki, au secours...

– Des objections ?

Plus personne ne dit un mot. Visiblement, même les monstres sont assez intelligents pour comprendre. Ou alors ils n'ont pas envie de se faire détruire, au choix.

Nous sommes répartis en deux groupes. Je suis dans celui de ceux qui se cachent, l'équipe H, l'autre humain dans celui de ceux qui cherchent, l'équipe S.

– Équipe S, restez dans la zone rouge. Équipe H, vous disposez d'une minute pour vous cacher où vous le voulez. Vous avez le droit de vous déplacer une fois caché, mais plus quand vous avez été trouvé. En supposant que vous soyez encore en état de le faire.

Rassurant, vraiment. Comme tous les niveaux un, je me dépêche de sortir de la zone rouge pour me cacher. Heureusement, ils ne font même pas attention à moi. Tant mieux.

Hors de la zone rouge, on y voit à peine. Si je tends mon bras, je ne peux même pas voir ma main... Avec en plus ce jeu, il y a de quoi avoir peur. J'aimerais faire de la lumière, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. N'importe qui me repérerait de loin.

Je me cogne contre quelque chose. Quelque chose de froid, de métallique... Oh putain.

– Meurs.

Curieusement, le niveau un me rate. Je réussis à m'enfuir. Sauf que j'ai oublié un détail : dans le noir, on y voit rien. Et quand on y voit rien, on se casse la gueule.

Conséquence logique, au lieu d'éviter l'obus comme prévu, j'ai trébuché et il a pu tranquillement me tirer dessus. Sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air de savoir viser, parce qu'il se contente de m'érafler.  
>Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour que le virus me tue ?<p>

– Infraction à la règle. annonce l'homme au masque.

Comment il a fait pour arriver ici aussi vite ?

– Toute infraction entraîne une punition. Ton châtiment sera...

Il marque une pause, ce qui me laisse le temps de commencer à avoir peur. C'est moi ou des étoiles sont apparues sur ma main ?

– La mort.

Je ne vois pas ce qui se passe, mais j'entends un bruit d'explosion. Logiquement, le niveau un a été détruit.

– Quant à toi, tu ne mourras pas. L'obus ne t'a pas tuée sur le coup, je t'ai donc guérie.

– M... merci.

Au moins, je ne vais pas mourir tout de suite. Plutôt rassurant.

– Va te cacher. La minute est bientôt écoulée.

Je vais suivre son conseil. Manquerait plus qu'un autre akuma arrive et me tue en un coup ! Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, histoire de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'akuma, et me retourne vers le Maître du jeu. Qui a disparu.

Admettons. En attendant, faut que je me cache. De préférence dans un endroit où on ne me trouvera pas.

* * *

><p>– Euh.. Maître du jeu ? j'appelle.<p>

Je me sens un peu conne. Mais bon, peut-être qu'il va m'entendre et venir ?

– Oui ?

Ah oui, il est venu. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment. D'ailleurs, comment il peut tenir ici ? Je suis petite et je passe à peine. Lui, il est très grand, trop pour pouvoir passer par le même endroit que moi. Et comme il n'y a qu'un seul accès pour venir ici...

– Il reste combien de joueurs ?

L'homme masqué reste silencieux quelques secondes.  
>– Maintenant, plus que quatre. En dehors de toi.<p>

Ah. On était au moins trente au début, et il ne reste déjà plus que cinq personnes ? Ça va vite. Enfin, peut-être pas. J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis dix minutes, mais c'est pas sûr. Ici, la seule chose dont on est sûr, c'est qu'on a intérêt à bien se cacher.

– L'autre humain, il est encore en vie ?

– Oui. Au fait, je suis désolé de t'avoir entraînée dans ce jeu. J'ai cru que tu étais un akuma.

Je passe une main le long de ma cicatrice, près de mon œil droit.

– Effectivement, c'est à cause de ça. J'espère qu'il s'en rendra compte, sans quoi...

Il, c'est l'humain ?

– Sans quoi ?

Pas de réponse. Je crois qu'il est parti. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps. Être toute seule, en danger de mort et dans le noir, c'est assez flippant. Je sais, à douze ans, je ne devrais plus avoir peur du noir. Mais avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, je ne serais même pas étonnée de trouver un monstre dans mon placard ou sous le lit.

Et puis, après tout, je suis moi aussi un genre de monstre. Hein, Lera ? C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, ce jour-là. Tu t'en rappelles ? S'ils me voyaient, ils diraient que c'est ce que je mérite. Mourir toute seule dans le noir, alors que je pourrais faire de la lumière. Mais on s'est promis de ne pas le faire devant les autres. Et je vais tenir ma promesse, au moins encore un peu.

Un gros « boum » à quelques mètres de ma cachette me sort de mes pensées. Je me tasse au fond de mon trou et commence à prier à peu près tous les dieux possibles et imaginables pour ne pas être trouvée.

– Trouvée.

Visiblement, j'en ai oublié un, et il m'en veut. C'est peut-être l'humain qui m'a trouvée, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ce n'est pas un psychopathe ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Sors, c'est plus la peine de te cacher. Ou alors je te fais peur ?

Bizarrement, celui-là n'est pas très effrayant. Vous me direz, quand on dit les choses sur le ton de la plaisanterie, c'est plutôt compliqué de faire flipper les gens.

En plus, d'après sa voix, il doit avoir à peu près le même âge que moi. Un compatible de douze ans ? Et pourquoi pas un bébé, aussi ? Pour les combats à mort, douze ans, c'est un peu jeune. (1)

– Hé, je t'ai dit de sortir. reprend le garçon sur un ton plus impatient.

Tu m'excuseras, je suis pas pressée de mourir. Mais alors vraiment pas. Et puis merde quoi, c'est n'importe quoi ce jeu !

– Des fois, oui. Mais en attendant, tu peux te montrer ?

J'ai parlé à voix haute ? Oups. Tant pis. J'ai peut-être signalé ma position, mais je ne vais pas sortir.

– Maître du jeu, j'aimerais un élargissement du souterrain, s'il te plaît.

C'est de la triche ! Il a pas le droit de faire modifier le terrain !

– Bien. répond l'homme.

Mon petit trou devient un large tunnel. Et merde. Il aura dix fois la place pour passer, maintenant ! Je ne comprends pas comment le Maître du jeu peut tuer un akuma qui enfreint une règle et laisser tricher les gens comme ça. Vraiment. Le pire, c'est que c'est probablement la fin de la partie pour moi.

– Désolé. Un seul gagnant. s'excuse le plus jeune.

C'est moi ou il a un couteau dans la main ? Oh putain. Je suis dans la merde. Rappelez-moi, pourquoi je suis dans un endroit avec un seul accès, déjà ?

– A... attends !

– Attendre quoi ? Que tu me tires dessus ?

Non mais sans déconner ! Il me prend pour un autre de ces chers niveaux un ou quoi ?

– Est-ce que j'ai une gueule de boule métallique avec des canons ?

– Non. Mais les autres aussi avaient l'air humains, au début.

Et il s'avance. Un peu lentement, mais il s'avance. Non ! Recule, fais ce que tu veux, mais viens pas plus près !

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme les autres ? On dirait que tu as peur. Et tu parles normalement.

– Si je te dis que je suis humaine, tu me croiras ? je demande d'une petite voix.

S'il vous plaît, n'importe qui, même le Maître du jeu, dites-lui ! Je veux pas finir comme un akuma !

– Non.

Fin du jeu. Il est juste devant moi. D'ici cinq secondes, je suis morte. Sauf si... Après tout, on peut toujours essayer, non ?

– Pouce.

Je lève le pouce droit en disant ça. Pause, pouce, lu, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Quand on est gamin, on le fait pour arrêter le jeu. J'espère que ça marchera ici aussi. Croisons les doigts...

* * *

><p>(1) Timothy Hearst, dans le manga, en a neuf. Et un compatible encore plus jeune devrait apparaître dans la fic...<p>

Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Maltraitance envers personnage ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Et comment ça, "ne tue pas Luna" ? C'est _ma _Lu'. Je la tue si je veux.

Rhia' : Je fais grève si tu fais ça.

C'est moi l'auteur. C'est moi qui décide. Je suis leur déesse.

Rhia' : Rien à battre. Tue pas ma soeur.

Et puis elle aurait déjà dû mourir un peu après Lera. Alors zut. Qui vous dit que j'ai pas juste décidé de repousser sa mort ?

Nīru : Le scénario ?

...

Bref. J'ai oublié de vous dire : du sept au douze avril, je ne serai pas chez moi. En fait, je serai quelque part en Italie, pour cause de voyage scolaire. Et comme j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps (contrôles, bac blanc dans plusieurs matières, TPE à passer, que des trucs sympas TT), le prochain chapitre n'a pas beaucoup avancé. Voire même à peine commencé. Donc je serais peut-être en retard. Désolée, et à la prochaine fois !


	33. Dire, faire, penser

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) !

Je suis en retard, je sais. Disons que quand je suis rentrée, j'ai eu du mal à rester debout pendant deux jours tellement j'étais fatiguée (manque de sommeil, parce qu'on a pas tellement marché que ça). Associé à un jeu que j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'acheter et qui est tout simplement génial, j'ai pas vraiment bossé rapidement. Désolée TT

* * *

><p>– Convaincu ? je demande à Lan.<p>

– Oui.

J'adore sa tête. Il a l'air tellement... Bref. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop choqué. C'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort. Un peu trop, même.

– Donc c'était pas une blague, cette histoire de sort. reprend l'australien.

Je hausse les épaules avec un léger soupir. Il est un peu lent, ce mec.

– Eh non. Désolée.

– Et pour la bestiole, il va vraiment falloir qu'on y retourne ?

– Oui.

Il gémit. La première fois l'a déjà pas mal secoué, j'ai l'impression. Pourtant, c'est pas lui qui a failli mourir. Heureusement que Rei est venue, d'ailleurs : sans elle, j'aurais eu droit à une belle dose de poison. D'ailleurs, sans mon double, je ne serais probablement jamais arrivée jusqu'ici en un seul morceau. Peut-être même que je serais déjà morte.

– Tout de suite ?

– Mais non. On peut attendre un peu.

Soupir de soulagement. Je veux même pas savoir ce qu'il deviendra plus tard, celui-là. Il est plutôt peureux. Merde quoi, c'est jamais qu'un saucisson géant !

– Un saucisson géant, d'accord. Mais surtout mortel.

Tiens ? Rei est là ? Je ne l'avais pas vue. Ah non, elle n'est pas là, elle me parle directement par télépathie.

– Fais pas attention. Je viens de me réveiller, mais je vais retourner dormir.

Admettons. Pas de problème pour moi. On disait donc, l'histoire de la charcuterie modèle XXL.

– J'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Ce truc fait vraiment peur.

Là, sans déconner, j'ai presque envie de rire. Je retire mon t-shirt sous le regard affolé de l'australien. Quoi ? Je suis si moche que ça ?

– Eh, je suis pas en train de faire un strip-tease, du calme. Tu vois la cicatrice sur mon épaule gauche ?

– Oui. se borne à répondre mon interlocuteur.

Très laconique. Et il a l'air un peu perturbé. Bon, j'aurais peut-être pas dû me déshabiller à moitié. D'un autre côté, il s'est pas gêné, tout à l'heure ! Pas logique du tout, ce mec.

– Ça, c'est tout ce qui reste d'un combat où j'ai failli crever. Et je peux te dire que quand notre guérisseuse s'est occupée de moi, j'avais les côtes en miettes et un bras arraché, sans compter le reste. Et c'est pas le pire.

Lan a articulé silencieusement un énorme « oh putain ». Enfin, en version anglaise. Mais j'ai compris l'idée, sans l'aide du traducteur.

– Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'on peut être blessé gravement ?

– Non.

Techniquement, je ne mens pas. J'attends un peu avant de poursuivre.

– Je suis en train de te dire que j'ai survécu uniquement grâce à la chance. En face, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour te tuer. Ce sont des machines. Il y a aussi des fous et des psychopathes. Si jamais ils t'attrapent, c'est fini pour toi. Normalement, ils devraient te tuer assez vite.

Il s'est effondré, la tête entre les mains.

– T'inquiète pas, va. À part ça, c'est plutôt cool. je tente.

Le mec ne réagit pas. Merde, je crois que j'ai dit des trucs qu'il ne fallait pas. Je remue une main sous son nez histoire d'attirer son attention. Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir remarqué. Je fais quoi ?

Je... lui balance une poignée du truc vert et visqueux qui vient de me tomber sur la main ? Beurk. Je secoue ma main par réflexe pour m'en débarrasser. La matière non identifiée atterrit sur le tapis.

– Euh, désolée.

Toujours pas de signe de compréhension de la part de mon australien préféré. Ou plutôt du seul que je connais. Par contre, je commence à me demander ce qu'i l'étage du dessus. Les fuites vertes, je connaissais pas. C'est une spécialité du coin ?

Quand une sorte de golem couleur feuillage arrive dans mon champ de vision, j'ai la confirmation de ce que je pensais : les hallucinations reviennent. Ça faisait longtemps.

Par contre, que l'hallucination en question m'attrape par le bras et me traîne, c'est nouveau. Et je peux vous dire que pour une bestiole aussi gluante, ça a de la poigne. Impossible de me dégager. Au secours ?

Oh, encore mieux, la jumelle de la première bestiole visqueuse et collante vient sous mon nez. Elle a une forme vaguement humaine, si on oublie la matière verte et le visage un peu raté. Pas d'yeux, un embryon de nez, un trou béant pour la bouche. Comme si la chose était en train de hurler.

Vraiment, je déteste ces trucs-là. Heureusement qu'il n'ont pas d'odeur.

– Qu... comment tu t'es retrouvée là ?

L'hallucination est partie d'un seul coup ? C'est bien la première fois. Je vais pas m'en plaindre, remarque.

– C'est compliqué à expliquer.

– C'est à dire ? demande avec méfiance l'australien.

Lui dire ou pas lui dire ?

– Euh...

Les chewing-gum à la menthe modèle XXL répondent à la question. Si l'hallucination revient, de toute façon, il ne m'entendra pas. Dommage. J'espère juste qu'à mon réveil, Lan sera encore en vie. D'ailleurs, si je pouvais l'être aussi, ce serait bien. Vraiment. Hein Rei, ou je sais pas qui ?

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

– Accepté. déclare le Maître du jeu.

J'ai réussi ! Reste plus qu'à convaincre le mec que je ne suis pas un Akuma. J'espère au moins que le Maître me laissera plus de cinq secondes de pause, sinon... Pas de pensées défaitistes. C'est mauvais pour le moral.

– Bon, écoute. je commence en me tournant vers le plus jeune des deux. Je suis vraiment un être humain. La marque sur mon visage, c'est parce que j'ai failli devenir un akuma.

Mot-clé : failli. Heureusement que ma sœur est arrivée à temps pour éviter ça.

– Je m'en suis tirée à deux secondes près. Mais maintenant, je suis maudite.

Il a gardé le silence un moment. Pitié, dites-moi qu'il me croit. J'aimerais bien fêter mes dix-huit ans, un jour. Et avoir un mec. Vivre dans un appart ou une maison, on verra bien, avoir un chat, deux poissons rouges et un ordi pour moi toute seule. Je voudrais pouvoir inviter ma famille à prendre l'apéro au moins une fois par mois, aussi. En bref : je veux pas crever tout de suite. Ce serait trop con.

– Ok. répond le compatible. Aucun problème pour moi. Dis, c'est quoi ton numéro ?

Pardon ?

– Ton numéro. Tu sais, les dix chiffres qui permettent de te contacter via un appareil nommé portable, et qui commencent soit par 06 soit par 07.

Ah. J'ai parlé à voix haute. Mais sans déconner, c'est quoi ce mec ? Il veut me tuer, et cinq minutes après il me drague ?

– Faut dire que même avec les cheveux blancs, t'es pas mal.  
>BORDEL !<p>

– Eh, t'énerve pas. C'est juste que t'es dans l'aire de jeu, donc si tu fais pas attention tes pensées sont diffusées sur le canal public.

Canal public ? C'est quoi, ça ?

– Juste ce qui permet aux joueurs de discuter pendant la partie. Il y a le canal public, pour tout le monde, le canal S pour ceux qui cherchent, le canal H pour ceux qui se cachent et les canaux privés, un peu comme une sorte de messagerie privée.

Ah d'accord. Non seulement ce jeu est un cache-cache version Battle Royale, mais en plus on se retrouve avec des éléments de RPG. Quand est-ce que ma vie a dérapé à ce point ?

– Aucune idée.

– Lis encore mes pensées et je...

Avant que je finisse ma phrase, le Maître m'interrompt. Malpoli, va.

– Fin du temps de pause.

Oh. Merde.

– Mais non, t'inquiète pas. Dis, Maître, il n'y a pas de règle du genre "un seul joueur peut gagner et pour gagner, faut tous les buter", hein ?

L'homme au masque secoue la tête.

– Je voudrais sortir alors. Et si tu pouvais la faire sortir en même temps, ce serait bien.

Le décor s'efface, et on retourne à la case départ. À savoir un appartement assez sombre au fin fond d'une ville écossaise. Illusion ou téléportation ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà ? s'interroge l'autre à voix haute.

Je ne compte pas répondre. Si j'ouvre la bouche, je hurle. Ou je me mets à chialer comme une gamine, au choix. Ah, je crois que j'ai craqué, il y a quelque chose sur ma joue.

– Eh ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Il arrive à le remarquer dans le noir ? Très fort. J'y vois à peine.

– Va te faire...

Allez m'expliquer pourquoi, je suis tirée en avant et collée à quelqu'un. Combien on parie que c'est l'écossais qui a décidé de me prendre pour une peluche ?

Je le repousse brutalement. On ne me fait pas de câlin comme ça. Surtout un mec que je connais pas et qui a failli me tuer.

– Violente. Pourquoi pas, c'est bien aussi.

Vraiment, ce mec, c'est n'importe quoi. Encore un cinglé. Putain, il n'y en aura pas un de normal ? J'ai déjà eu ma dose de tarés, j'aimerais aussi voir des gens normaux des fois !

– Connard. je marmonne.

– Tu sais, ma mère ne s'est pas contentée de me faire des yeux. Elle m'a aussi fait des oreilles.

J'hésite : je le tue ou je rougis ?

Ah, mon corps a décidé pour moi. J'ai bien l'impression que je rougis. Bon, tant pis.

– On va commencer par le début, que j'ai oublié tout à l'heure. Désolé. Comment tu t'appelles ?

De plus en plus logique. Il essaye de me buter, refuse de m'écouter, finit par devenir raisonnable, essaye de me draguer et finit par penser à me demander mon nom. C'est drôle, j'aurais plutôt pensé que ça arriverait dans l'ordre inverse, mais pourquoi pas.

– On est plus dans l'aire de jeu, là. Si tu te contentes de me regarder bizarrement, je saurais pas à quoi tu penses.

Admettons.

– Luna. Et toi ?

– Ethan. Et pour l'autre, derrière moi, il n'a pas de nom. Appelle-le Maître, c'est tout.

L'homme flippant et masqué est encore là... Pourquoi ? Il pouvait pas rester là-bas ? Je croyais que c'était l'Innocence. À moins que ce soit le terrain. Ou alors il est comme Rei, la forme humanisée de l'arme ?

– Tu n'es pas très respectueux. soupire Guy Fawkes.

Oui, Guy Fawkes. Vous connaissez les Anonymous ? Leur masque est censé représenter ce mec-là. Il a essayé de faire exploser un palais où le roi d'Angleterre faisait son boulot de roi avec le Parlement. Une histoire de religion, je crois. Bref, on s'en fout. Je parle de Guy Fawkes à cause du masque, pas pour discuter de l'histoire anglaise. Ni du fait que le phénix de Dumbledore, dans Harry Potter, s'appelle Fawkes en version originale.

Pas de doute, je suis bien la petite sœur de Rhia'. La même tendance à dire des conneries, faire des conneries et penser des conneries. Sans parler de la tendance à avoir des problèmes potentiellement mortels, de l'humour foireux et l'absence presque totale d'instinct de survie.

Bref.

– Dites, vous croyez pas que vous avez quelque chose à m'expliquer, tous les deux ? je demande en croisant les bras et en essayant d'avoir l'air autoritaire.

– Dites, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait utile d'allumer la lumière avant toute discussion ? suggère le Maître d'un ton presque amusé.

C'est moi ou il se fout de ma gueule ?

– Oui, Maître. C'est l'habitude. Attends une seconde, Luna.

Que la lumière soit. Oui, je sais, c'est nul, mais j'ai pas mieux sous la main. Au cas où quelqu'un n'aurait pas encore compris, j'essaye de faire des blagues pourries pour oublier qu'il y a encore cinq petites minutes, j'étais à deux doigts de me faire tuer. Alors je pense avoir des circonstances atténuantes.

– C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

Mon cerveau ne me permet pas de réagir tout de suite. Les couleurs trop vives, le bordel trop... bordélique et les montagnes d'objets non identifiées retiennent mon attention pendant un moment.

– On l'a perdue. Maître, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Je ne sais pas. C'est au delà de mes compétences.

Comment on peut vivre dans un endroit pareil ? Rien que rester là, ça me donne mal à la tête. Et j'ai les yeux qui piquent. C'est horrible. Insupportable. Abominable.

– Hé ho, t'es vivante ?

– Pas grâce à toi. je réplique en lui lançant un regard appuyé.  
>Il lève les mains avec un sourire gêné.<p>

– Pas grâce à moi, c'est vrai. Mais t'es toujours là. C'est pas si grave, donc.

La dernière phrase sonne presque comme une question. Mais c'est pas le plus important.

– Comment ça c'est pas si grave ? je proteste. T'as juste failli me couper en tranches avec ton couteau ! C'est vrai, c'est pas grave ! J'ai aucune raison d'être en colère ou de pas te faire confiance après ça !

– Euh, Luna ? tente Sylvane.

Je craque et saute au cou de la blonde, que je n'avais même pas remarquée. J'ai besoin d'un câlin, là. Et puis d'une gentille fée qui me sourirait et dirait que tout ça, c'est juste un cauchemar. Qu'il n'est rien arrivé. Qu'à mon réveil, Lera sera dans le lit d'à côté, que ma famille sera au complet pour nous faire chier, que mon idiote de sœur aînée sera à la maison et que Sven, Syl, Ki et tous les autres n'existent pas.

Je veux ma mère. Et mon père. Et mes sœurs. Mon frère aussi. Je veux voir mes cousins se disputer la console, mes cousines discuter avec leurs copines sur Facebook ou regarder la télé, mes oncles et mes tantes se disputer pour des trucs débiles et ma mère essayer de cacher à mon père qu'elle a encore fait planter l'ordi. Je veux que Gab me montre son dernier exploit sur sa console, que Lera me parle tout la nuit et que Rhia' cogne contre le mur pour nous faire taire.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive ? J'ai rien demandé, moi. Je voulais juste une vie normale.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande la guérisseuse en me serrant dans ses bras.

Ethan, gêné, s'avance.

– J'ai cru que c'était un akuma et j'ai failli la tuer.

La blonde me serre plus fort. Un tout petit trop. Je lève les yeux vers son visage et remarque son sourire figé. C'est moi ou elle est en colère ?

– Pardon ? fait-elle d'une voix très douce.

Bizarrement, quand Syl parle comme ça, elle fait encore plus peur que Maida avec ses deux flingues pointés en direction de ma tête. Où est passée ma gentille Sylvane ?

– Luna est encore en vie et un un morceau. Où est le problème ? se défend le garçon. Et puis...

Le problème, c'est que ça reste une tentative de meurtre, crétin.

– Tu as tenté de tuer Lu' ? le coupe la guérisseuse de la même voix beaucoup trop douce.

– Euh... C'était un accident ? tente Ethan.

Le sourire de ma blonde préférée s'agrandit. Je serais à la place de l'autre abruti, là, je me sentirais mal à l'aise. Vraiment. Non, j'aurais plutôt commencé à courir, en fait.

– Luna, ma belle, tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plaît ?

J'obéis sans me poser de question. Quelque chose me dit que si je la contrarie maintenant, je risque de ne pas survivre. Et après avoir survécu à ce jeu à la con, ce serait quand même dommage de rejoindre ma sœur tout de suite.  
>Pauvre Ethan, quand même. Je le plains.<p>

* * *

><p>Bwahaha. Sylvane peut être en colère !<p>

Bref. Je commence à être découragée : personne ne donne d'avis. Je sais que je poste assez irrégulièrement, mais j'aimerais bien une review de temps en temps... Non ? *chibi eyes*

Je posterai sûrement samedi ou dimanche prochain, et le travail va commencer tout de suite. À la prochaine fois !


	34. Ceux qu'on aime

Bonjour !

Je poste aujourd'hui, parce que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps (ni la motivation) hier. En ce moment, je commence plusieurs projets originaux en même temps, donc c'est un peu le bazar... Mais cette fic reste ma priorité.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>POV Lan<p>

Bon. Le danger public est reparti. Aucune idée de comment elle l'a fait, d'ailleurs. Les amis de Moira sont vraiment des gens bizarres : Rhia' est arrivée en tombant littéralement du ciel, elle est repartie en se téléportant. Enfin, je pense. J'ai aucune preuve, mais ça reste crédible.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que des mots qui résonnent dans ma tête. Trois mots, pour être plus précis : reste en vie. Charmant. Et très rassurant, aussi.

La disparition de Rhiannon me pose deux problèmes : d'abord, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, et ça risque de m'empêcher de dormir pendant un ou deux jours. Ensuite, je dois récupérer le fragment de Cube dans le désert. Je ne suis pas vraiment motivé pour le faire, encore moins en étant seul. Mais Moira va me tuer si je ne le fais pas.

Affronter la folle ou me battre contre une saucisse tueuse ? Le choix est difficile. Surtout que la charcuterie en question est un modèle américain, donc énorme.

Conclusion : c'est la merde. La grosse merde, même. Qui donne mal à la tête rien que d'y penser.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je retourne me coucher, je prends une boîte de médicaments ou j'appelle mon futur assassin ?

POV normal

Ça commence à vraiment me faire chier, cette histoire. Avoir une hallucination, d'accord. Perdre conscience, admettons. Me réveiller dans des endroits inconnus, à la limite. Mais tout ça à la fois, c'est pénible. Et surtout, c'est pas pratique. Rappelez-moi d'engueuler Rei la prochaine fois que...

Rei ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans de l'eau ? Non, rectification : qu'est-ce qu'_on _fout dans l'eau ? Je goûte : c'est salé. La mer ou l'océan, au choix.

Mon double se retourne vers moi. Elle... pleure ? Dites-moi que c'est une blague, comme le rêve où on s'est rencontrées. Ah non, elle a vraiment l'air triste cette fois. J'ai dû rater un épisode. Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir remettre l'engueulade à plus tard. Mon arme a pas vraiment l'air en état.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

La décolorée se calme. Elle me fixe jusqu'à me mettre mal à l'aise, puis se remet à chialer. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

Fait chier. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, je sais pas comment réagir, je sais pas du tout où on est. En gros, je sais rien. Ah, et est-ce que quelqu'un a un mode d'emploi pour les Innocences qui pleurent ?

Devant son absence totale de réaction, je l'attrape par un bras et sors de l'eau.

– La Terre à Rei ! Vous me recevez ?

Toujours rien. Raaah, ça m'énerve ! Un caillou se montre sur la plage. Je shoote dedans pour me calmer les nerfs. Sauf que le petit caillou se révèle être la partie émergée d'une gros, très gros rocher. J'ai mal.  
>Conséquence logique, je me retrouve à sautiller en me tenant le pied, pour finir mon trajet dans l'eau. Qui est, comme je ne l'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, assez froide. Je suis vraiment trop conne.<p>

Avantage de la manœuvre, Rei ne pleure plus : elle est actuellement en train de me regarder avec des yeux ronds. Quand je me relève, pour glisser aussi sec et finir une deuxième fois dans la flotte, elle se met à rire.

– C'est pas drôle. je grogne.

Vous avez déjà remarqué que quand on vous dit ça, vous avez tendance à rire encore plus ? Moi oui. C'est même pour ça que je le dis.

– Je me suis fait mal. je rajoute en forçant le trait.  
>Après tout, gémir un peu de temps en temps, ça n'a jamais tué personne. Je me relève en faisant semblant de boiter.<p>

– Désolée. s'excuse Rei avec un sourire un peu pâle, mais toujours mieux que rien.

– C'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude de faire le clown et de donner de ma personne pour apporter la joie aux dépressifs.

Oui, le ton pompeux, c'est volontaire. Et non, je ne pense pas un mot de ma seconde phrase. Disons juste que faire l'idiote est le seul moyen à ma disposition pour distraire les gens, et qu'en général ça marche plutôt bien.

– Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'étais en train de pleurer, hein ?

Non. Voyons, ce qui rend la personne avec qui je vais passer le restant de mes jours à peu près aussi joyeuse et pleine de vie qu'un porte de prison, je m'en fous totalement. Et au passage, je ne suis absolument pas au courant que tu lis dans mes pensées et que tu entends tout ce que je dis.

Rei baisse la tête. Pas complètement, mais juste assez pour que ses cheveux couvrent son visage. Donc je ne peux pas voir son expression, ce qui ne m'aide pas.

– Un de mes frères est mort.

Oh putain.

– Tu te rappelles de l'olgoï-khorkoï ?

Je hoche la tête, avant de me rappeler qu'il est relativement compliqué de voir ce que font les gens quand on ne le voit pas.  
>– Oui.<p>

– C'est lui qui est mort. annonce la décolorée d'une voix tremblante. En plus, une de mes sœurs a été blessée. Son compatible est à moitié mort.

Au risque de me répéter : oh putain.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vous tuent vous aussi ? On ne leur suffit pas ? Il faut aussi qu'ils tuent ceux qu'on aime ?

Euh... Hein ? Comment ça, ceux que les Innocences aiment ?

– Pourquoi ? crie Rei en recommençant à pleurer.

Elle titube vers moi, mais tombe.

– Hé... je commence.

L'arme se recroqueville par terre. On dirait un petit tas de chiffons qui s'agite. Elle a l'air tellement fragile. C'est une arme, mais elle peut aussi éprouver des émotions. Un objet pensant. Un paradoxe à elle toute seule.

Des fois, j'ai l'impression que ce serait plus simple si les gens n'avaient pas de sentiments, pas d'émotions, rien. Après tout, une machine, elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire, c'est tout. Et puis un jour, elle se casse, et c'est la fin de l'histoire. On recycle certains morceaux, c'est tout.

– Ce serait trop facile. murmure Rei.

Peut-être. En attendant, je ne pense pas qu'un robot ait eu envie d'être humain. L'inverse, par contre...

– Tu sais, c'est bien de pouvoir passer du temps avec son compatible. Même si au final, on préférerait vous laisser tranquille, parce qu'on sait que vous allez mourir à cause de nous. Enfin, dans la plupart des cas.

Je m'accroupis à côté de l'arme.

– C'est pas de votre faute. Et puis, si personne fait le sale boulot, de toute façon, on va tous crever et vous aurez plus de compatible.

– Pas faux. sourit-elle tristement.

On se tait quelques secondes. Juste le temps pour moi de réfléchir cinq secondes. Si une Innocence a été détruite, c'est que quelqu'un s'en est chargé : à ma connaissance, un akuma ne peut pas le faire. Et si un akuma ne peut pas le faire, ça veut dire qu'il y a un Noé en Australie. Un Noé qui a probablement déjà vu Kaelan par l'intermédiaire d'une de ces chères machines.

Merde.

– On y va tout de suite ?

– Oui, ce serait bien. je réponds.

L'arme me tend un cahier. Grégoire ? Mais d'où elle le sort ?

– Il est toujours près de toi, alors je me suis dit que... bref. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Étant donné que je ne sais pas où je suis, effectivement, ça pourrait servir.

– Euh, t'as pas dû bien comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Regarde cet endroit et dis-moi où on est.

Comment ça, dis-moi où on est ? Mais comment je pourrais le savoir ? C'est pas comme si on était dans un coin que je connais !

– Ben si, justement. me contredit Rei. Regarde mieux, je te dis.

Je laisse mes yeux traîner partout autour de moi. Du sable, des cailloux, encore du sable, de l'eau, le soleil. Non, définitivement, ça me dit rien.

– Et si je rajoute ça ?

Maintenant, il y a des algues. Ça m'avance pas beaucoup.  
>– Tu sais, je t'adore, mais des fois t'es super lente.<p>

On est dans ma tête ? Le paysage a changé depuis la dernière fois. Je croyais qu'il était tout blanc, avec des murs, tout ça.

– C'est le mode par défaut, ça. On s'emmerderait un peu si ça changeait jamais, tu crois pas ?

En gros, il y a un décor dans ma tête. Et après, tu vas me sortir que la mer, c'est une mer de larmes ?

– Voilà, t'as tout compris. approuve mon arme.

Et la roche ?

– Tu veux pas le savoir.

Ah. Puisque je ne veux pas le savoir...

– Hé, faudrait peut-être sortir avant qu'on ait un mort sur les bras. Je sais qu'en temps objectif, on est là depuis moins de cinq secondes, mais quand même.

Je me contente de dévisager Rei pendant une minute avant qu'elle commence à se poser des questions.

– Oui ?

– Je sors comment ?

La décolorée me fixe à son tour.

– Tu sais pas ?

Si je le savais, je pense que je serais déjà partie depuis un moment.

– Merde.

Comme tu dis.

– Moi non plus, je sais pas comment on fait.

Quoi ?!

– Eh, je te signale que je reste ici, moi ! J'ai pas besoin de sortir !

Il va falloir qu'on m'explique comment elle peut à la fois être ici, dans mon sang et dehors. Parce qu'être à deux endroits à la fois, avec une explication pseudo-rationnelle de voyage dans le temps, d'accord. Mais être à trois endroits à la fois, ça m'a l'air aussi difficile à faire qu'à expliquer.

– Mais non, c'est pas si difficile. Enfin, c'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Un gâteau au chocolat. C'est bon et ça occupe. En plus, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé, et je meurs de faim.

Rei me lance un regard appuyé et croise les bras.

– Et si tu veux, je t'amène aussi du thé. Tu crois que le Noé le préférera comment, avec un nuage de lait ou du sucre ?

Touché.

– Coulé.

Et après, c'est moi la gamine. Rei, t'es pas sérieuse.

– Rappelle-moi qui fait des blagues merdiques à chaque fois que la situation devient désespérée ?

D'un autre côté, si j'en fais, c'est que je suis encore en état de le faire. C'est plutôt positif, non ? Ah, apparemment non : elle a pas l'air très convaincue. Je dirais même plus : mon arme n'a pas du tout l'air convaincue.

Oh, du noir. Ça faisait longtemps.

Bon, on dirait bien que je suis sortie de ma tête. Ce qui est légèrement étrange à dire, mais passons. D'ailleurs, cet endroit ressemble étrangement à l'extérieur, mais en plus lumineux, avec moins d'algues et une eau plus chaude. Parce qu'encore une fois, à l'arrivée, je suis dans l'eau.

Pourquoi c'est jamais dans de l'eau douce ? C'est bien, l'eau douce. Les lacs, les rivières, tout ça. La mer et l'océan, c'est pollué, plein de monde, et surtout salé. Horrible, donc.

Mais il va sûrement falloir que je bouge un peu, parce que je ne sais pas si Grégoire va aimer se faire mouiller les pages. Sans compter que si je veux me déplacer sans me tuer, autant le garder en un seul morceau.

– Grégoire ? j'appelle.

Le livre s'ouvre.

« Oui ? »

– J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main, s'il te plaît. Faut que j'aille chez Kaelan.

« Tu as déjà failli te tuer une fois. »

Il a pas tort. Mais cette fois, j'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je prévienne Lan. J'ai déjà laissé mourir Tony, Lera et toute ma famille. J'ai aucune envie de rajouter un nom à la liste des victimes.

« Tu y tiens absolument, donc. »

Non, sans blague. Évidemment que j'y tiens !

« Je ne suis en aucun cas tenu de sauver ceux à qui je n'enseigne rien. »

Pardon ?

« Je ne te laisserai pas y aller. Tu as déjà failli mourir au premier transport et tu n'as pas entièrement récupéré. De plus, tu ne peux pas battre cet adversaire. C'est regrettable pour le jeune homme, mais je refuse de t'aider à te rendre là où tu le souhaites. »

Ce cahier est complètement amoral. Ça lui fait rien de laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer ou quoi ?  
>« Je n'ai aucune responsabilité envers lui. En revanche, te garder en vie est l'une de mes priorités. J'agis de manière parfaitement logique. »<p>

Logique ? Tu sais ce que j'en fais, de ta logique ? Je l'emmerde, ta logique à la con !

« Pourrais-tu éviter les grossièretés, s'il te plaît ? »

Je balance Grégoire dans l'eau et sors à grands pas.

– Va te faire foutre !

Ça, c'est fait. Maintenant, comment je fais pour partir ? Ah oui, c'est vrai.

– Abata ura masarakato. Om kaïbara.

Le cercle gris-bleu apparaît au dessus de ma main. Je me concentre sur mon but : retrouver Lan. Il faut que je le retrouve. Je ne dois pas le laisser tomber. Non. Pas "je ne dois pas". Je ne _peux _pas me le permettre. Pas encore une fois. Pas comme eux.

POV Luna

– Putain ! jura le crétin, très énervé.

– Quoi ?

Il me lance un regard noir. Hé ! Pour une fois, je t'ai pas fait chier, alors me cherche pas !

– Rhia' était dans l'eau et j'arrivais pas à la rejoindre. Maintenant, elle est plus du tout accessible. Je comprends rien !

Ah. En résumé, ma sœur a probablement encore fait une connerie. Ou alors elle vient de se faire bouffer par un requin, au choix. Génial.

La fée verte intervient.

– Elle ne pourrait pas faire ça elle-même. Nīru, tu penses que... ?

Le faé hoche la tête. Ki, pourquoi t'as pas fini ta phrase ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– C'est compliqué. fait la fée en s'accroupissant devant moi. Écoute, il se pourrait que ta sœur se soit battue contre un de nos ennemis. L'un des effets secondaires est de couper la victime de toute magie féerique.

– J'ai rien compris. commente Ethan. C'est quoi cette histoire de fée ? Et tu as une sœur, Lu' ?

Tiens, il a survécu ? J'aurais pensé que Sylvane le tuerait après s'être remise, mais bon. Sans son lapin, qui est arrivé pile au bon moment, le nouveau se serait pas couper en tranches fines par notre guérisseuse. Mais quand la petite bête est arrivée, Syl est partie en courant. Une histoire de phobie des lapins qui a arrangé les affaires d'Ethan, qui m'a gentiment suivie jusqu'à la voiture et a décidé de venir à l'hôtel avec nous. Même en se serrant, on tiendrait jamais tous dans son appartement, alors c'est aussi bien.

Enfin bref. Je disais donc, je crois que je vais lui expliquer les choses.  
>– Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais Ki et l'autre abruti de tête d'arête - pas de protestation, merci - ne sont pas humains. Ce sont des fées.<p>

Il m'a dévisagée pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le chieur.

– Quoi ? Tu veux une preuve ? lui a lancé agressivement le bleu.

– Non. Je me disais juste que pour une fée, t'es plutôt bleu. Et pas très féminin, aussi.

Le bleu s'est avancé vers lui, mais la fée des plantes l'a retenu par un bras.

– Nīru. se contente de dire Ki.  
>Ethan est définitivement con. Roux, comme Lavi, mais con. Il va se faire tuer, cet abruti.<p>

– Ouais ?

– Si tu touches un seul cheveu de ce petit, je ferais en sorte que tu le regrettes pour les _siècles _à venir. En supposant que tu survives assez longtemps, évidemment.

Il hausse les épaules, mais ne fait pas un pas de plus vers l'avant. Comme quoi, ce mec-là, c'est tout dans la gueule et rien dans le pantalon.

– C'est une expression ? me demande le faé, les yeux noirs. Parce que sinon, je peux te prouver le contraire, gamine !

– Justement, c'est une gamine, donc évite. lui conseille mon rouquin préféré, à savoir le plus vieux des deux.

Ah. Si Lavi a compris, c'est que j'ai dû parler à voix haute. Oups.

– Je ne tiens pas à vomir mon repas, merci. rajoute Maida, pour une fois d'accord avec lui.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'énerve le bleu.

Alors que je profite du match Maida vs Nīru, qui se fait menacer par Ki à chaque fois qu'il ose faire un pas, quelque chose me tombe sur la tête.

Un cahier noir ? Comment il est arrivé là ? Bah, on s'en fout. Le seul détail qui est vraiment important, c'est que je l'ai déjà vu. C'est le truc bizarre qui traîne près de ma sœur depuis un moment. Est-ce que c'est bon signe ou mauvais signe ?

* * *

><p>J'ai redécouvert une liste des personnages prévus pour la fic en faisant le tri dans le foutoir de mon bureau (enfin, le tiroir...). Ou plutôt, une des premières listes, qui date de 2010. Trois ans déjà...<p>

Je vous la recopie telle quelle, avec des précisions entre crochets :

Cass (symbiotique) → Cassandre, la légende

Alice → symbiotique, chat de Cheshire

Moira → équipement (les 3 Parques)

Lucian → équipement, lumière

Jacob → équipement, sac (≈ corne d'abondance)

Al → symbiotique, phénix

Sven → équipement, GPS

Stan (gars des pizzas XD) → équipement, moto (?)

Edwige (xD) → parasite, chouette

Jade → équipement, pierre

Tony (Parker XD) → équipement, ballon

Fred (nom : Georges) → équipement, farces et attrapes

Otto → équipement, bombes

KA [Kevin Antonio] (qui va vite mourir... le pauvre)→ équipement, téléphone

Olivier (patate) [cette note est relativement obscure. je ne sais plus ce qu'elle veut dire] → équipement, plantes (Gérard, Renée, Jean-Claude...)

Nathan → équipement, cœur de Méduse [pouvoir de guérison]

Yume → équipement, arc

Shini → équipement, faux

Phil → équipement, électricité

Anouchka → parasite, son chat

Rich → équipement, ordi

Eiriu → équipement, pendentif triskell (élémental)

Certains personnages sont réutilisés, ou simplement des Innocences. D'autres sont passés à la trappe quand mes données ont disparu. Ça fait bizarre de voir ces perso... Mais je garde la nouvelle liste. L'autre est remplie de références et de jeux de mots, mais ne correspond plus.

Bref, à dans une ou deux semaines.


	35. Contact

Bonjour !

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant aussi longtemps, mais j'ai eu des tas de choses à faire, des problèmes de connexion, et tout un tas de problèmes m'empêchant de poster. Mais j'ai bossé, et pour m'excuser, je poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

Le cahier noir s'est ouvert. La première page est vide, la deuxième aussi, et pareilles pour les quelques autres pages qui se sont tournées. Mais vers la moitié du livre, enfin à peu près, une phrase est apparue. Un cahier qui s'écrit tout seul ? Cool. Je peux avoir le même pour le collège ? Ce serait pratique pour prendre les cours. Plus besoin de se fatiguer à écrire.

« Si vous voulez sauver votre sœur, aidez-moi. »

Tout de suite moins drôle. Ok, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

« J'aurais besoin d'un contact physique, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Je récupère l'objet. Qui découvre sa vocation d'ampoule et se met à briller. D'accord, et ensuite ? Tu vas te mettre à faire des bruits bizarres et on va atterrir à côté de ma débile de grande sœur ?

Ou alors tu vas plutôt nous faire un beau tunnel flashy et... Putain, mes yeux ! C'est pas normal des couleurs aussi brillantes ! Au moins, quand Ki nous transporte, on devient pas aveugle après, alors que là... Je crois que mes yeux saignent.

On atterrit sur une plage. Je finis sur mes deux pieds, ce qui est plutôt bien, mais dans l'eau. Ça, c'est moins bien. En plus, j'ai pas pied, et je m'y attendais pas. Donc je bois la tasse avant de remonter à la nage.

Bon, puisque la première étape, à savoir le transport, est finie, on va passer à la deuxième : trouver l'idiote et la ramener. Si possible en un seul morceau. J'aimerais éviter de passer par la case cimetière.

Oh, un gros, très gros cercle gris-bleu ! C'est bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose. À savoir mon propre cercle. Même motif, même couleur, tout ça. Nos cercles sont exactement pareils !

– Rhia', espèce de sœur indigne ! j'appelle. Reviens ! J'en ai marre de devoir parler anglais tout le temps quand t'es pas là !

Aucune réaction. Elle est devenue sourde ou quoi ? Ou alors quelque lui a _encore _fait perdre la mémoire ?

– Hé, tu m'entends ?

Toujours pas de réaction. Par contre, le cercle s'agrandit de plus en plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

Le livre se met à ma hauteur et s'ouvre. On dirait qu'il veut me dire quelque chose.

« Arrêtez-la. »

Rectification : essaye de l'arrêter. Et je fais comment, hein ?

« Je ne peux pas la sortir de sa transe. Apparemment, quelque chose en elle a pris le contrôle. Vous êtes la mieux placée pour se charger d'elle. »

En gros, c'est encore une fois à moi de la sortir de la merde dans laquelle elle a réussi à se fourrer. Pourquoi pas. Je commence à avoir l'habitude, maintenant. Pas que ça me fasse plaisir, mais tant pis.

J'avance et entre dans le périmètre le plus dangereux : celui où s'étend son pouvoir, mais où le contrôle est pas forcément au top. Forcément : plus le cercle occupe de place, plus c'est dur de tout maintenir en place. Si elle ne l'a pas encore remarqué, c'est sûrement qu'elle fait de la magie depuis pas longtemps. Au moins, je sais pourquoi je n'ai rien remarqué.

Soudain, une silhouette apparaît juste à côté de moi. Je sursaute, avant de voir son visage. C'est Rhia' ? Mais si elle est là, qui est au milieu du cercle ?

– Nan, tu te trompes de personne. Moi, c'est Rei. Et je vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps, alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Je pourrais pas répéter.

POV Nīru

Je crois qu'un seul mot suffit pour décrire la situation : PUTAIN ! On a perdu la première sœur sans savoir comment, et la deuxième s'est faite embarquer par un cahier pas net. Génial. Manquerait plus que ce soit le même genre de livres que celui qui a bouffé mon cousin germain, Sha. Non, vraiment, vaut mieux pas. Je tiens pas à me retrouver avec une contractante suicidaire, moi. Elle est déjà incapable de rester tranquille plus de cinq secondes, on va pas en rajouter.

_« Tu dis ça, mais en réalité tu l'apprécies. J'ai tort ? »_

Ki, tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis fatigué et que mes défenses baissent que tu es obligée de lire dans mes pensées.

_« Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher, par hasard ? »_

Elle me taquine, là. Enfin, la version kiesque de la taquinerie. C'est bizarre, tu fais au moins dix fois ton âge réel, tas de feuilles.

_« Pardon ? »_

Oublie. Je suis juste jeune et con, je pense sans réfléchir. Tu le sais, vu que tu me connais depuis à peu près toujours. Toujours signifiant depuis ma naissance, voire même un peu avant.

Je disais donc, putain.

_« Surveille ton langage. »_

Oui maman.

_« Ne te moque pas. »_

Je passe. J'ai donc quelques questions : comment retrouver les deux sœurs ? Comment les ramener ? Est-ce qu'il y a un rouleau de cordes assez solide pour pouvoir les attacher quand on les aura récupérées ? Est-ce que j'arriverai à convaincre Ki de m'aider à les surveiller ?

– Fait chier. je marmonne.

L'humain roux, celui qui n'a qu'un œil, me sourit.

– Inquiet au sujet de ta petite amie ?

Amie tout court, ça suffira. Ou oreiller, à l'occasion.

– Pardon ? a demandé Sylvane, les yeux ronds.

Ah, j'ai pensé à voix haute. Oups. Visiblement, c'est contagieux.

– Quoi ? je lui lance d'un ton volontairement agressif.

La verte me fait les gros yeux. Si on peut même plus s'amuser...

– Rien. répond la blonde, mal à l'aise.

J'attends le « sale con », « pauvre débile » ou autre gentillesse de la gamine la plus insupportable que je connaisse, avant de me rappeler qu'elle est partie. Effectivement, je suis un peu débile sur les bords.

– Nīru, si tu pouvais foutre la paix à ma cousine, ce serait bien. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interroge Shini.

Il n'est jamais stressé, celui-là. À se demander ce qu'il fume. Pas que j'aimerais bien tester, hein. La dernière drogue que j'ai prise a eu des effets secondaires gênants. Je le sais pour avoir voulu vérifier si les faés de l'Eau réagissent vraiment mal à ces trucs-là. Et j'ai découvert que si on dit qu'il ne faut jamais, jamais donner de la drogue à une fée de l'Eau, c'est pas uniquement parce que les vieux sont des chieurs.

– On va chercher un œuf de dragon arc-en-ciel. je répond sans réfléchir.

Une vieille blague de chez moi. Les dragons arc-en-ciel n'ont jamais pondu d' œufs : ils sont vivipares. Sauf que certains humains sont persuadés qu'ils pondent, et que le jaune peut servir pour une potion qui permet, si j'ai bien compris, de protéger une ville de la fin du monde. Il paraît que ça a été utilisé dans plusieurs villes nommées Bugarach à travers les mondes.

Les humains sont vraiment bizarres.

– Nīru, tu n'as pas assez dormi ? tente avec diplomatie la blonde.

– Moi, je dirais plutôt qu'il se fout de votre gueule. sourit le nouveau, Ethan.

Et ça le fait rire, cet abruti. Je crois que je vais lui faire avaler ses dents, ça devrait lui apprendre la vie.

– Un problème ? fait le même imbécile de rouquin en me voyant avancer vers lui.

Un objet froid et métallique se colle à l'arrière de mon crâne : l'un des flingues de Maida. Je crois qu'il va falloir utiliser la diplomatie, pour une fois, ou alors ça risque de très mal finir.

– Dis, Mai, tu es au courant que même les fées meurent quand on leur explose la tête ?

La brune, dans mon dos, réplique sur le même ton.

– Dis, Nīru, tu es au courant que les enfants ont mal quand on les frappe ?

D'un autre côté, si on frappe quelqu'un sans lui faire mal, ça a aucun intérêt.

– Et ?

Le brun reprend la parole avec un grand sourire.

– C'est pas compliqué : si tu touches le gamin, elle t'explose la tête.

Normal. Ce mec est normal. Il n'a absolument aucun problème mental. Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, déjà ?

_« La réponse ne te plairait pas. »_

– Sinon, on fait quoi ? demande le rouquin miniature sans perdre son sourire.

Ce gosse aussi a un problème. J'allais lui casser la gueule et il réagit même pas. C'est du courage ou de la bêtise ? Perso, j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

– On chante ? propose la fille aux cheveux bleus, celle qui parle presque jamais et passe son temps à écouter de la musique bizarre.

Les regards se tournent vers elle, et elle rougit.

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Rien, petite. finit par dire Sven.

Le silence tombe. Personne ne dit un mot, tout le monde se fixe. Quoi ? Même Maida, l'autorité incarnée, ne sait pas quoi faire ?

– On peut toujours aller chercher l'Innocence de Londres. suggère la fille-chat au bout d'une éternité.

– Non, pas tout de suite. réagit immédiatement Georges.

Pourquoi ? On va s'éloigner de plus en plus de Londres, c'est le moment !

– Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi, cette fois ? demande le rouquin borgne.

– Je l'ai déjà fait.

Lavi secoue légèrement la tête avec un sourire.

– La vraie raison, je veux dire.

Ah, parce que ce truc est capable de mentir ? Tu m'étonnes que les humains se perdent tout le temps ! Si ce qu'ils utilisent pour se repérer s'amuse à dire n'importe quoi, ils risquent pas d'aller où ils veulent. Mais bon, sans magie, ça doit être difficile de trouver une bonne solution.

– Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

Ethan, le gosse, donne son avis.  
>– On a peut-être pas besoin de le savoir, mais on aimerait bien quand même.<p>

Le GPS soupire. Il a l'air fatigué. C'est bizarre, il lui reste encore plus des trois quarts de sa batterie. Il est malade ?

– Si nous y allons maintenant, l'un d'entre nous va mourir. lâche finalement Georges.  
>Ah. Merde. Une seconde, comment il a su ça, lui ?<p>

– Je ne savais pas que les GPS connaissaient l'avenir. s'étonne Del.

Elle est tellement naïve... C'est drôle ou effrayant ?

– Moi non plus. intervient Maida d'un ton sec.

– J'ai été contacté par les fils du destin. se justifie l'appareil.

Les fils du destin ? Parce que maintenant, les ficelles savent ce qui va arriver ?

– Une autre Innocence. ajoute Georges. On doit d'abord aller chercher l'exorciste, ensuite seulement on pourra aller à Londres.

POV normal

Si j'avais le droit de faire un vœu, n'importe lequel, j'aimerais avoir la réponse à une question : pourquoi rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu ?

Je voulais juste aller voir Lan, alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore prisonnière de ma propre tête ?

_ Je te répondrais bien, mais ça ne te ferait pas plaisir.

Rei, si tu pouvais m'expliquer au lieu de te foutre de la gueule, ce serait bien. Ah, et quand est-ce que tu as changé de voix ?

_ Il y a erreur sur la personne. Je ne suis pas Rei. m'annonce l'inconnue.

Quelque chose me tombe dessus, ce qui me fait basculer. Ou dire bonjour au sol, comme vous préférez.

– Mes excuses. Mon but n'était pas de te faire tomber.

C'est pas grave. Le sol avait besoin d'un câlin, je suis ravie de l'aider.

– Peux-tu te lever ? demande la voix, calme et plutôt aimable.

Euh... Bonne question. Je suis pas sûre, mais on va essayer. Enfin, si tu pouvais bouger de mon dos, ce serait bien.

– Oh. fait simplement la voix. Tu es sûre ?

Non, oublie. Reste là si tu veux. J'essaye de me lever, mais perds l'équilibre et me vautre lamentablement.

– Ça va ?

Oui. J'ai juste un peu mal au nez, mais rien de cassé. Et tu n'as même pas bougé, j'espère que tu vas bien aussi.

– Je suis plus solide que toi.

Si tu le dis. Je hausse les épaules sans faire attention, ce qui ne fait heureusement aucun effet à la personne sur mon dos, puis je me relève. Celle qui me parle commence à remuer sur mon dos, puis le poids sur mes épaules disparaît. En levant la tête, je comprends pourquoi. Sans déconner, qui, mis à part les personnages de film ou de cirque, monte sur les épaules des gens pour faire un triple salto ?

– Moi. Est-ce que ça pose un problème ?

Non. C'est juste... original.

– Alors tout va bien. conclue-t-elle.

Effectivement, cette fille ne ressemble pas du tout à Rei. Sauf à la limite par une nuit de tempête, sans lumière et en ayant bu trois tonneaux de vodka. Je dirais qu'elle a peu près mon âge, mais elle est plutôt petite. Pas plus d'un mètre cinquante.

– Très exactement un mètre quarante-sept et trois millimètres. précise l'inconnue sans sourciller.

Si tu veux. Je disais donc : une fille pas très grande, avec des cheveux noirs assez courts et en bataille, des yeux jaunes et la peau mate ? Non, ça me dit rien. J'ai jamais vu de personnage comme elle. Ni créé, d'ailleurs.

– Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? répète la fille.

Pas vraiment. C'est juste que je suis curieuse de savoir d'où tu viens.

– Ça n'a pas d'importance. élude-t-elle.

Ah. Moi, ça m'intéresse, mais comme tu veux.

– Tu renonces si facilement ?

Je te répondrais bien, mais ça ne te ferait pas plaisir.

– C'est petit, comme vengeance.

– Comme toi, donc. je plaisante.

Elle garde le silence quelques secondes. Quoi ? Même pas de réaction ?

– Euh... Dis, tu pourrais te présenter et me dire ce que tu fais là ? je tente.

– Oh, je ne l'ai pas encore fait ?

Mais si. Tu te doutes bien que si je te demande qui tu es, ce que tu es et ce que tu fais ici, c'est juste pour meubler la conversation.

– Pourquoi poser une question quand on connaît la réponse ? réagit la fille avec une vague nuance d'étonnement dans la voix.

Ah. Celle-là , elle n'a pas l'air de connaître l'ironie. C'est pénible, les gens qui prennent tout au pied de la lettre.

– Je ne comprends pas. indique paisiblement l'autre.

Laisse tomber. On reprend du début ?

– Si tu veux. Je suis Fraia.

Joli nom, j'aime bien.

– Merci. Pour ce que je suis, on verra. Peut-être plus tard. Ce que je fais là ? C'est simple : j'essaye de voler ton corps.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre !<p> 


	36. Morte

– Hu ? je réponds en clignant des yeux, complètement ahurie.  
>Fraia me regarde fixement, sans aucune expression.<p>

– Oui ?

– Comment ça, tu veux me piquer mon corps ?

Elle s'assoit et me fait signe de venir à côté d'elle. Je me laisse tomber sur le sol et commence à jouer distraitement avec un petit caillou.

– Je dois prendre ton corps. Pour chercher la vérité, il faut une enveloppe corporelle.

Euh, la vérité ? Comment ça ? Et puis la vérité à propos de quoi, d'ailleurs ? Je comprends rien. Rei, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main, s'il te plaît...

– La vérité sur quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a plus de sept mille ans. Tu es trop jeune pour savoir de quoi je parle.

Ah. Mais si ma nouvelle amie aux yeux jaunes connaît ce truc, ça veut dire...

– Que j'ai plus de sept mille ans, en effet. J'ai d'ailleurs pu constater que sans corps, il est relativement difficile de vieillir.

Est-ce que c'était une tentative d'humour ? Son visage n'est pas très expressif, et sa voix ne vaut pas mieux. Pas moyen d'être sûre.

– J'aimerais avoir la possibilité de plaisanter, mais je n'en suis plus capable depuis très longtemps. indique Fraia.

Une grosse pierre bleue tombe juste à côté d'elle, ce qui nous fait sursauter. Je me lève d'un bond.  
>– Qu'est-ce que...<p>

– Le ciel. m'interrompt calmement l'autre en se levant. Quelqu'un essaye de me sceller, mais cette personne n'a pas l'air de savoir s'y prendre. Nous risquons d'être prises toutes les deux.

Je lève la tête. Effectivement, c'est le ciel qui commence à se casser la gueule. Et à sa place, il y a juste du vide. Du vrai vide. La genre de trucs pratiquement impossible à croire si on ne le voit pas soi-même. Néant total. Encore plus vide que le cerveau d'une cheerleader américaine.

Elle évite une roche de la taille de mon poing avant de continuer.  
>– Peut-être même pire. ajoute la brune.<p>

Parce qu'il est possible de faire pire que se prendre un morceau de ciel sur la gueule ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je demande.

On est dans la merde. L'énorme merde. La merde intersidérale, même. Bref, comme d'habitude.

– C'est_ ta _tête. murmure Fraia.

Donc en gros, je me débrouille, c'est ça ?

– Tout à fait. Je ne souhaite pas être enfermée à nouveau, mais que tu le sois me faciliterait la tâche.

Sympa.

– Dis, j'ai une dernière question. je tente alors que la fille part. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si je me fais tuer ici ?

– Tu perds la raison. lance-t-elle sans se retourner.

Trop cool. C'était un de mes rêves d'enfant, me faire tuer par un morceau de ciel dans ma propre tête et devenir cinglée. Quelle chance de le voir se réaliser...

Un rocher de taille respectable me cloue au sol.

– Mon pied !

C'est quoi ce bordel ? D'accord, ça fait pas mal du tout, ce qui est assez bizarre, mais ça m'empêche de bouger. Ça sent le caillou qui va bientôt me tomber dessus.

– Saloperie de caillasse. je grogne en essayant de le faire bouger.

La saloperie de caillasse en question refuse obstinément de coopérer. Je fais quoi ? Je me rassois et j'attends gentiment de crever ? Ou je regarde la jolie fleur mauve qui vient de pousser sur le truc qui m'oblige à rester là ?

C'est quoi comme fleur, d'abord ? Et comment ça peut pousser sur un putain de morceau de ciel ?

Hum. Très surréaliste comme phrase. Vraiment. Tout comme la taille du deuxième caillou bleu modèle XXL qui tombe pile à deux minuscules centimètres de moi. Un tout petit peu plus à droite et j'aurais une épaule en moins. Sans compter une bonne partie de mon corps, en fait. Mais bon, là, il se contente de me cacher le soleil.

Eh, mais c'est génial ! Si je suis entourée de gros rochers bien plus hauts que moi, ça veut dire que je risque plus de me prendre une montagne sur la gueule ! À moins que ladite montagne soit encore plus immense et encore plus lourde que les morceaux de ciel qui m'entourent, c'est bon !

Dans ta gueule, sale... Oh merde. J'aurais vraiment dû fermer ma grande bouche. Le ciel entier est littéralement en train de me tomber sur la tête !

POV Luna

– Voilà. Je peux rien faire, Lu', alors...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. C'est assez bizarre de voir cette fille. Elle ressemble à ma sœur, elle a un caractère assez proche du sien, mais c'est pas Rhia'.

Bon, c'est pas le moment de s'étonner. Va falloir que je bouge un peu.

– Tu penses vraiment que je peux le faire ? J'ai jamais essayé jusqu'à maintenant.

L'autre fille hausse les épaules.  
>– Y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.<p>

Quelle réponse rassurante. Je suis donc censée sceller une chose que je ne connais pas et qui squatte dans le tête de ma sœur, sans pouvoir m'entraîner avant, et surtout sans garantie que ça ne touchera pas la mauvaise cible.

Je me rapproche un peu de la silhouette au centre du cercle et active mon pouvoir. Première surprise : il ne répond pas comme d'habitude. Si c'était quelque chose de vivant, je dirais qu'il a peur. Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi.

Deuxième surprise : mon cercle apparaît alors que je n'ai donné aucune instruction. Normalement, il devrait attendre le sort avant de se montrer, non ?

Bon, on s'en fout. Je veux enfermer ce qui embête ma sœur dans un coin au fin fond de son esprit, et plus vite que ça.

« Emprisonne. » j'ordonne à ma magie.

Pas le temps de faire dans le détail, d'après ce que m'a dit Numéro Bis. Bon, je ne suis pas sûre du nom de celle qui m'a demandé de l'aide, alors dans le doute, autant lui donner un surnom. Mais arrêter de penser à autre chose, ça pourrait servir.

Je me concentre et sens mon sort se balader dans une sorte de monde intérieur. Il cherche la chose qui ne devrait pas y être. Enfin, j'espère.

– Non ! Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas... commence Bis avant de disparaître d'un coup.

Je vais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui la fait réagir comme ça ? Je ne fais rien de particulier, pourtant. Peut-être que je fais quelque chose de travers, mais il n'y a aucun moyen d'en être sûre. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je m'assois et j'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe ? Ou alors j'entre directement dans la tête de ma sœur pour régler le problème ?

Va pour la deuxième solution. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, vu que j'ai jamais essayé sur quelqu'un d'autre que Lera et moi, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Je marche vers Rhia' tout en surveillant mon sort. Aucune réaction de la part de ma sœur. Elle a l'air d'être incapable de sortir. Pourtant, le sceau est pas complet. Pourquoi elle revient pas ?

J'arrive enfin devant l'idiote qui passe son temps à me faire peur. D'un coup, le cercle rétrécit et change de couleur. Hein ? Comment elle a pu faire ça ? Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait changer la couleur de son cercle. Surtout que là, ça passe du gris-bleu assez clair au jaune très, très... jaune.

Et après le cercle, c'est au tour de l'idiote de changer. Des mèches grises apparaissent dans ses cheveux et ses yeux virent au vert. Tiens ?

– Tu as échoué. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne l'as pas atteinte non plus. m'annonce l'inconnue.

– T'es qui ? je réussis brillamment à répondre.

Elle ne répond pas et se contente de disparaître. Eh ! C'est pas juste !

– Putain... Et je fais quoi, maintenant ?

J'ai envie de pleurer. Non seulement j'ai complètement foiré mon sort, mais en plus j'ai perdu ma sœur. Encore. Et cette fois, pas de bouquin qui va m'amener jusqu'à elle. J'ai tout raté...

– Mais non, gamine. T'as gagné quelques renseignements, c'est déjà bien.

Hu ?

– Putain, les humains sont vraiment aveugles. Je viens d'arriver. Quelque chose est parti, du coup j'ai pu passer. grogne Nīru en venant vers moi.

Tête d'arête m'a suivie. Génial. Manquait plus que ça.

– T'avais qu'à pas atterrir dans l'eau. Bon, on fait quoi ?

Je croise les bras et soupire.

– J'aimerais bien le savoir. Tu peux ramener les autres ?

Le bleu a l'air gêné. Je prends note, ça pourrait servir plus tard.

– Nan.

Pourtant, Ki a pu nous emmener toutes les deux, ma sœur et moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut transporter plus de monde que ça, mais au moins deux personnes. Donc l'abruti est moins doué.

– Je suis beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, et... commence le faé.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Les tatouages du bleu se mettent à briller.

– Oh, et puis merde.

Un gros jet d'eau m'arrose. Je me retrouve complètement trempée, et accessoirement très en colère. Si je choppe ce connard, je l'étrangle. Il sourit, moqueur.

– Comme si tu pouvais faire ça, petite. Bon, on passe aux choses sérieuses et on cherche ta sœur ou on reste plantés là à se disputer comme deux cons pendant que la trace disparaît ?

Quelles traces ? Il y a des cailloux partout, comment il pourrait y avoir des traces ?

– La magie. précise le faé en roulant des yeux.

Ah parce que ça peut faire des traces, ça ?

– Oui. Mais comme je pratique pas la même que vous deux, je pense pas pouvoir la suivre. Alors tu la trouves, tu la suis et ensuite j'arrive. Et bouge-toi, bordel !

Et je fais comment ? J'ai jamais utilisé la magie comme ça ! C'est dangereux de faire quelque chose sans savoir, surtout dans ce domaine !

– Je m'en fous. Tu fais, point. Sinon, personne retrouvera ton corps. C'est compris ? martèle le bleu avec fureur.

POV Moira

Je ne compte pas le dire aux autres, mais là, comme dirait une certaine personne, c'est la merde. Mes marionnettes sont de plus en plus difficiles à contrôler. Est-ce qu'elles essaieraient de se libérer, par hasard ?

Crétins. Je fais ça pour vous aider. Sans moi, vous n'en seriez pas là. Ça fait des années que j'attendais le signal, des années que je vous surveille tous, des années que j'interviens le plus discrètement possible. Vous voulez gâcher tout mon travail ? Vous ne savez rien. Absolument rien. Si vous allez n'importe où n'importe quand, si vous ne suivez pas le chemin que je vous ai préparé, vous allez causer des dégâts. Pire, vous pourriez gâcher toutes vos chances.

Mais je dois garder ça pour plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut que j'aide notre petit dernier à naître. Le plus jeune des compatibles : un symbiotique qui est encore dans le ventre de sa mère. Mais celle-ci risque de mourir bientôt, et c'est un problème. Le petit doit survivre.

– Strugar ! j'appelle.  
>Je ne peux pas me rendre chez lui en personne. Le fin fond de l'Argentine n'est pas ma destination, ou en tout cas pas pour le moment. Mais envoyer une partie de mon Innocence, c'est tout à fait raisonnable.<p>

Une partie du bracelet qui entoure mon poignet se tord, puis se sépare du reste. Les fils se multiplient, s'enchevêtrent, se contorsionnent dans tous les sens et finissent par former la silhouette familière de Strugar. Une fillette calme, obéissante, et surtout muette. L'enfant idéal.

– Tu sais ce que je veux. Protège-le jusqu'à leur arrivée, et ne te fais pas voir par les autres. Ils ne doivent pas savoir.

Elle s'incline et attend sans bouger que je l'envoie chez la famille de notre futur collègue. Mon Innocence a l'habitude de coopérer avec la magie. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a poussée à l'utiliser.

Puisque c'est fait, autant passer à la suite. La suite étant un dilemme : dois-je intervenir directement et prévenir Kaelan, l'australien, qu'il est en danger ? Ou faudrait-il plutôt laisser faire Rhiannon et Luna ?

Même les fils refusent de répondre. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. C'est peut-être qu'il y a un trop grand nombre de facteurs : la Fleur, le clan Noé, les exorcistes, les fées, les anathées... C'est assez mauvais. À chaque fusion de monde, partielle ou totale, de nouvelles factions apparaissent, avec leur lot de combats.

Tout se mélange, et les possibles vont bientôt commencer à s'effondrer. Tout va beaucoup trop vite. On dirait presque que quelqu'un essaye de faire avancer le Jeu plus rapidement qu'il ne devrait. À ce rythme, je risque de ne pas pouvoir maintenir mon équipe en vie jusqu'à la confrontation.

– Du calme. ronronne mon chat. Tout va bien, ne te mets pas à paniquer pour des détails.

– Quel comique. Je suis en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation, tu sais.

L'animal se lèche une patte. Il n'a pas l'air très concerné.

– Je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre d'erreurs.

– Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Tu n'es pas obligée d'en faire autant. réplique le chat en s'allongeant sur mon bureau. Laisse-les se débrouiller seuls, c'est la meilleure solution.

Je l'attrape par la peau du cou.

– Je ne peux pas, tu devrais le comprendre. "Quelqu'un" a décidé de mettre en place le Jeu. Il faut que les deux équipes arrivent au moins jusqu'au parcours, sinon...

Le félin soupire et poursuit ma phrase.

– Sinon le monde va s'effondrer, bla, bla, bla. Mais tu as encore beaucoup de temps, non ?

– Pas tant que ça.

– Tu en as assez pour créer des animaux parlants, des golems et des sorts. Sans compter tes stratégies tordues. grince-t-il.

Parfois, je regrette d'avoir implanté certaines données de personnalité dans mon chat. Il peut se révéler pénible.

– Tais-toi et laisse-moi. J'ai du travail.

– Oui madame. ironise le félin en sortant, la tête haute et la queue en panache.

Il y a des jours comme celui-ci, où j'aimerais être une fille normale, avec une vie banale, un chat ordinaire, et éventuellement une famille comme les autres. Voire l'impossibilité de savoir ce que l'avenir réserve aux gens ou quand et comment vont ils mourir. Ce serait peut-être ennuyeux, mais beaucoup moins contraignant.

– Esther, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? je demande.

Sur mon bureau, la petite photo de la jeune femme ne me répond pas.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu as repris sa fonction qu'elle va te répondre. lance le chat en passant sa tête par la porte. Ça doit faire au moins vingt ans qu'elle est morte.

* * *

><p>Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas forcément claires dans ce chapitre. Mais promis, tout sera expliqué un jour ou l'autre.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé (et que vous laisserez une review ? chibi eyes*). À la prochaine fois !


	37. Le bon, l'idiote et l'inconnue

Bonjour !

C'est exceptionnel, le chapitre est là à temps. Je devrais réviser mon bac (Histoire et français), tout ça, mais je poste quand même.

Bref. Comme je n'ai pas répondu aux review de Luna Sylva, je le fais ici (en une seule fois pour les quatre).

_Que tu fasses passer les études avant tout, ça se comprend. Mais rester 24/24 là-dessus, ce n'est pas possible pour tout le monde... Enfin, bonnes vacances !_

_Oui, ce n'est pas drôle, mais il le faut. Je me vois difficilement écrire une fic comme celle-ci sans le moindre blessé. Les akumas et les Noé ne sont pas des bisounours, donc pour être un minimum réaliste des persos doivent être blessés. Mais bon, ils ont Sylvane, alors on va dire que ça ira._

_Je pense que tu sais ce qui s'est passé maintenant, non ?_

_Un Ethan ici aussi, oui. Son nom a été l'un des premiers de la deuxième liste de personnages, et il apparaît enfin._

_Bon, j'admets que ce jeu est un peu tordu. Mais je trouvais ça intéressant d'avoir une Innocence aire de jeu..._

_Effectivement, Luna s'en sort bien. La première fois que j'ai envisagé cette scène, ça finissait beaucoup plus mal. Sauf que j'ai besoin d'elle encore un moment, donc ça ne sera pas possible._

_En fait, c'était plutôt une expédition dans les tiroirs. J'ai trouvé des tas de choses, et c'était l'une des plus intéressantes. Je ne me rappelle plus trop d'Eiriu, mais son Innocence est restée telle quelle dans la fic actuelle : c'est le pendentif de Del._

_Tout ce que j'ai le droit de dire, c'est que le personnage à moitié mort est un compatible ou un exorciste, et qu'il n'apparaîtra pas avant très longtemps._

_Le jeu a plusieurs règles :_

_1) Il ne faut pas en parler_

_2) Il ne faut pas en parler_

_3) En cas de doute, se référer aux règles_

_Tout sera précisé plus tard. J'ai juste un mot à dire : si l'une des équipes est constituée d'exorcistes/compatibles, qui peut être leur adversaire ?_

_C'est tout l'intérêt des séquences dans l'esprit de quelqu'un : tout et n'importe quoi peut y arriver. Un jour, peut-être qu'il y aura littéralement une pluie de chiens et de chats, comme dans l'expression anglaise. (je dis ça pour rire, mais on ne sait jamais)_

_Des réponses tout de suite ? Ça risque d'être compliqué, ce n'est pas le bon moment. En plus, il y a encore beaucoup de détails qui doivent être éclaircis avant de pouvoir tout dire, d'autres qui doivent apparaître... Je ne peux tout simplement pas le faire. _

Voilà, bonne lecture à tou(te)s !

* * *

><p>Oh putain. Oh-pu-tain. Je vais me prendre le ciel sur la tête et finir en bouillie. Je fais quoi ? Je hurle ? Je cours ? La dernière option risque d'être problématique : j'ai le pied cloué. Bon, je vais hurler alors.<p>

– Mes oreilles ! se plaint une voix masculine.

Hu ?

– Là, c'est mieux. Pourquoi tu criais comme ça ?

On dirait que je suis enfin sortie de ce monde de taré où le ciel peut vous tomber dessus et vous écraser comme une crêpe. Tant mieux. Mais reprenons où on en était.

Au risque de me répéter : hu ? C'est qui celui-là ?

– Jeff, ravi de te rencontrer. Et toi ?

– Rhiannon. je réponds par automatisme. Ou Rhia', si tu préfères.

J'ai mal au ventre. Encore plus que la fois où le chien d'un parent éloigné m'a sauté dessus alors que je faisais tranquillement la sieste par terre, quand j'avais quatre ans. C'est normal ?

– Euh, sans vouloir être indiscret, pourquoi tu n'as qu'un t-shirt sur toi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet énorme bleu sur ton ventre ? poursuit l'autre. Et cette chose derrière toi ?

Mon cerveau fait le lien entre les deux premières questions. Quand on a uniquement un t-shirt sur soi et que quelqu'un voit notre ventre, ça veut dire que...

Après un cri suffisamment aigu pour faire exploser toutes les vitres aux alentours, je me redresse et me couvre un peu mieux avec le haut. Une chance qu'il soit trop grand pour moi. Pour ma queue, je ne peux rien faire, alors je me contente de l'enrouler autour de ma taille en dessous du t-shirt.

– Ah. Apparemment, tu n'étais pas au courant. constate-t-il sans réagir.

Kaelan, la prochaine fois qu'il te vient l'idée stupide de me déshabiller juste parce que mes habits sont couverts de sang, je te jure que je te tue. De manière lente et douloureuse.

– Euh... non. Où est-ce qu'on est ? je demande.

– Chez moi, dans un coin complètement désert de l'Australie. Tellement désert que le plus proche voisin doit être à au moins cent kilomètres d'ici.

Ah. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

– Très bonne question.

Putain, j'en ai marre de parler à voix haute sans le vouloir...

– Sinon, le bleu... ? insiste Jeff.

Le mur explose. J'active immédiatement mon arme.

– À gauche ! crie Rei.

J'évite d'un millimètre un obus qui m'aurait transpercé le bras, avant de détruire l'akuma d'un coup de maillet. L'australien, lui, reste bouche bée.

– Mais qu'est-ce que...

– Baisse-toi ! je lui ordonne en voyant un autre niveau un qui pointe ses canons vers la fenêtre, derrière lui.

Il obéit sans discuter. La machine, sans réfléchir une seconde, s'avance et finit écrasée par un maillet trois fois plus gros qu'elle.

Après un gros "boum", le calme revient. Je fais revenir l'arme à une taille plus adaptée, mais sans le désactiver. Juste au cas où.

– C'était quoi, ça ?

Le pauvre, il tremble. Ça doit faire un choc de voir un akuma démolir une partie de ta maison et tenter de te tuer, surtout quand tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

– Des akumas. Des niveaux un, les moins dangereux. je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Peut-être qu'en la jouant détendue, ça le calmera ?

– Les moins dangereux, hein ? répète-t-il, visiblement terrifié.

Ça fait si peur que ça, un akuma ? J'avais pas remarqué. Enfin, d'un autre côté, je suis compatible et plutôt conne, donc ça aide.

– Surtout conne, en fait. glisse Rei.

– T'inquiète pas. je lance en ignorant mon arme. Tant que je suis là, tu risques pas grand-chose face à des niveaux un.

L'australien remarque la nuance et hoche la tête d'un air sombre.

– Une honte d'obliger des filles à se battre contre des monstres. Et tu as quoi, seize ans ? Dix-huit ?

Ah, ça, faut le voir avec le créateur de l'Innocence. On n'y peut rien si elle nous a choisi à la naissance, et c'est pas de sa faute à elle non plus.

Je secoue la main qui tient le maillet sous le nez de Jeff, lui montrant le filament qui relie l'objet à ma main.

– Moi aussi, je suis un genre de monstre. je plaisante. Et que je sois une fille de dix-sept ans, ça change rien.

Il a une réaction de recul. Oui, je sais, c'est pas très beau à voir, mais c'est quand même très pratique. Et puis merde à la fin, un peu d'ouverture d'esprit !

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que_ ça _?

– Une arme. je réponds platement. Ça se voit pas ?

L'australien se passe une main sur le front et marmonne quelque chose du genre « ça doit être un cauchemar ». Désolée de te décevoir, mais c'est la réalité.

– Écoute, je sais que c'est dur à admettre, mais c'est pas le moment. J'aurais besoin d'aide pour retrouver quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Kaelan Heaton et habite quelque part près du désert Tanami.

– C'est très vague. réussit à dire Jeff.

– J'en sais pas beaucoup plus. La seule autre chose que je pourrais te dire à propos de lui, c'est qu'il est en danger de mort. Si j'arrive pas à le rejoindre à temps, ça pourrait tourner au massacre.

L'homme se dirige d'un pas lourd vers une chaise qui a résisté aux obus et se laisse tomber.

– Je... qu'est-ce que... rien... il commence.

– Oui ? je l'encourage.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains et respire profondément.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

M'aider, déjà, parce que j'ai aucune idée d'où on est. Si ça se trouve, le temps que je retrouve Lan toute seule, il sera mort.

– Je peux t'emmener si tu veux. Mais il faudra que je fasse le plein avant, parce que ma voiture n'a plus beaucoup de carburant.

J'en ai marre de dire ce que je pense à voix haute sans le vouloir. Vraiment.

– Mais si tu ne sais pas exactement où c'est, ça risque d'être difficile. continue Jeff.

Effectivement...

– Sven peut t'aider. me rappelle Rei, qui était restée silencieuse. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler quand tu seras près du désert.

Pas bête. Heureusement que tu es là, Rei.

– Je suis pas d'ici. Si je mets un pied dehors, je me perds. Alors retrouver quelqu'un dans un pays comme l'Australie, ça va être compliqué. Mais si tu m'amènes jusqu'au désert, j'aurais plus qu'à appeler quelqu'un qui pourra me dire où chercher.

Un ange passe.

– Maintenant que j'y pense, où sont tes parents ? Ils ne peuvent pas t'aider ?

Sujet sensible, Jeff. Sujet _très _sensible.

– Ils vont avoir du mal, parce qu'un akuma est venu leur rendre visite pendant que j'étais pas là.

L'australien rougit, gêné. Un peu désarçonné par mon humour, aussi. Eh, le meilleur moyen de pas pleurer, c'est encore de rire. Vive l'humour noir !

– Désolé.

Là, on arrive à un gros cliché : le fameux « oh, je suis désolé, toutes mes condoléances » suivi de « ce n'est pas grave, voyons ». Et j'emmerde profondément ce cliché.

– Tu pouvais pas savoir. Mais évite de parler de ma famille, d'accord ?

– Pas de problème. Mais comment tu as pu venir en Australie, sans... ?

Je réponds la vérité ou un mensonge ? La vérité est assez difficile à croire, mais j'ai pas de mensonge crédible sous la main.

– Je sais pas vraiment. J'étais en Angleterre avec des amis, et je me suis retrouvée quelque part en Australie. Après, j'ai atterri ici sans savoir comment.

Disons que c'est un demi-mensonge. J'ai dit la vérité... à propos des lieux.

– Ah. fait Jeff d'un air sceptique. Bon, attends un peu, on y va bientôt.

Il m'indique une pièce du doigt.

– Tu devrais trouver des vêtements à ta taille là-bas. Ne prends pas de robe, sinon ma nièce va me tuer.

– Ok, merci.

Il sort et part faire je ne sais pas quoi. Bon, c'est calme, alors je pense que je peux désactiver maintenant. Et puisqu'il me l'a proposé, j'ai plus qu'à essayer de m'habiller.

La chambre que m'a montrée Jeff est assez... spéciale. Très, très spéciale, même. Enfin, en considérant qu'un rose pareil n'est pas une abomination, mais juste étrange. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? C'est légal, ça ?

Au milieu d'un des murs, il y a un truc non identifié. On dirait une sorte de miroir beaucoup trop ouvragé. Avec des dorures, des sculptures sur les côtés, ce genre de conneries. Manquerait plus que ce soit l'équivalent du miroir du Riséd dans Harry Potter, celui qui « montre de votre cœur le désir ».

Je m'avance jusqu'au miroir. Une fille grande, plutôt maigre et un peu trop pâle me renvoie mon regard avec un vague sourire. Les mèches blanches qui lui tombent sur les épaules sont sales, parfois carrément rouges. Et la fille en question flotte dans un t-shirt de mec trop grand pour elle.

Si ma mère me voyait dans cet état, elle ferait une crise cardiaque. Enfin, si elle était pas déjà réduite à l'état de poussière, je veux dire.

La fille dans le miroir perd son sourire. Une larme apparaît sous son œil, coule le long de sa joue et poursuit son trajet alors que d'autres la suivent. Je porte une main à ma propre joue, humide : ah oui, je pleure. Pourquoi pas. Ça peut pas faire de mal.

Non. J'ai autre chose à faire. Faudrait peut-être que je me bouge un peu. Il y a une porte entrouverte jusqu'à une petite salle de bain, peut-être que Jeff me laissera l'utiliser ?

– Euh, Jeff ? j'appelle en sortant de la chambre rose.

– Oui ? répond une voix étouffée.

Apparemment, il est dehors.

– Ça te dérange si je prends une douche avant d'emprunter des vêtements à ta nièce ? Ça m'embête un peu de m'habiller en étant...

– Bien sûr que tu peux. me coupe-t-il. Prends une serviette sur la pile dans l'armoire.

Je retourne dans la tanière de Barbie avant de pouvoir prendre une douche. Honnêtement, j'appréhende un peu. La dernière fois que j'ai pris une douche sans personne à proximité, j'ai eu une hallucination et j'ai fini à l'autre bout de la ville dans laquelle j'étais. Et l'Australie est bien plus grande que Paris...

– Tu risques rien aujourd'hui.

Rei, le retour. Pourtant, j'ai désactivé en entrant.

– C'est "Fraia" qui provoque les hallucinations, tu sais. continue l'arme.

Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ?

– Non. Disons qu'elle et moi, on a passé un pacte.

Super. Mon Innocence et celle qui veut me piquer mon corps passent un marché dans mon dos. C'est quoi la prochaine bonne nouvelle ? Une des filles du groupe va tomber enceinte et accoucher d'un Noé ?

– Arrête un peu, j'avais pas le choix. grommelle la décolorée en me passant un gant.

Une seconde : depuis quand elle peut faire ça ? Je croyais que Rei était immatérielle !

– Je suis toujours immatérielle, mais plus complètement. Et dépêche-toi de te doucher, on a pas que ça à foutre !

Oui, chef. Je me glisse dans la cabine de douche et mets le jet d'eau. Ça fait du bien...

– C'est pas un peu froid ?

– Nan. C'est bien comme ça.

De l'eau... Je nage dans le bonheur.

– Et dans le jeu de mot pourri.

Rabat-joie.

– Escargot.

Bon, d'accord, je me dépêche.

Je suis propre, maintenant. Mais il va falloir que je mette quelque chose, et là, j'ai un peu peur. J'ai pas voulu regarder en prenant une serviette, mais en voyant la pièce, j'ose pas imaginer le reste du contenu de l'armoire de cette fille.

J'ouvre le meuble du bout des doigts. On sait jamais, des fois qu'elle me morde.

– Idiote.

Ah non, ça mord pas. Par contre, ça parle.

– Hé ! Arrête de m'ignorer !

Qui me parle ? C'est votre chambre ou vous vous contentez de la squatter ?

– J'abandonne. soupire l'arme.

Je tire la langue à Rei et cherche un truc potable. Sous les robes, les hauts rose bonbon et autres pulls avec des petits chats tout mignons, je finis par trouver un chemisier noir et un pantacourt de la même couleur. Pas trop mon genre, mais ça fera l'affaire. Et puis, c'est effectivement à ma taille, alors je vais pas me plaindre. Par contre, niveau sous-vêtements, je crois que je vais me passer de soutien-gorge et de chaussettes. Elle a une plus petite poitrine et de plus grands pieds.

Bref, on s'en tape. Je m'habille en deux minutes, récupère au fin fond d'un placard rempli de chaussures une vieille paire de sandales qui doivent être trop petites pour la nièce de Jeff et sors de la chambre.

Ah, enfin sortie du cauchemar rose... Ça fait du bien aux yeux. Je retourne dans la pièce de tout à l'heure, qui doit être le salon. En tout cas, il y a un canapé et une télé. Je m'assois et attends Jeff.

Une sonnerie me fait sursauter. Juste devant le canapé, il y a une table basse, et un portable est posé dessus. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'écran, et vois une partie du message s'afficher. En anglais, évidemment, sinon c'est pas drôle.

« Je sais que tu es là. »

Hu ? Je déverrouille le portable d'un mouvement du doigt sur l'écran. Vive les portables tactiles et les utilisateurs pas du tout méfiants.

« Je sais que tu es là. Arrête d'ignorer mes appels, Jeff. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Ah. Je suis juste parano, donc. Celle qui a envoyé ce message, une certaine Celia, doit être la copine de Jeff.

– Un problème de couple, sûrement. marmonne Rei. Pose ça, c'est pas tes affaires.

Le portable sonne encore une fois. Un nouveau message apparaît sur l'écran.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais repose tout de suite ce téléphone !»

* * *

><p>Ça faisait longtemps que Rhia' n'avait pas été la seule narratrice. J'utilise souvent deux points de vue parce que le groupe passe son temps à se séparer, mais je pense que je vais refaire de temps en temps des chapitres à point de vue unique.<p>

Sinon, la fin. Le personnage qui envoie ce message... Essayez de deviner ce que c'est ^^ Un indice : ça a déjà été mentionné avant. Pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans un autre.

Rhia' : Encore d'autres tarés... TT

Luna : Il paraît qu'une review, c'est un point de plus de sur la jauge de santé mentale... euh pardon, la jauge de vie de ma soeur.

Rhia' : Donc si vous avez pitié de moi, reviewez... s'il vous plaît.

À la prochaine !


	38. Main

Bonjour !

Pour une fois, je poste à l'heure. Il faut croire qu'avoir enfin passé les épreuves écrites du bac, ça aide à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Comme je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, je vais répondre rapidement à Laiina95 et vous laisser lire tranquillement.

Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé ^^ Je pourrais te passer le résumé que j'ai en stock, mais il est très court (quelques lignes par chapitre) et surtout, je ne sais pas où te l'envoyer puisque tu es en guest, donc impossible d'envoyer un mp...

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je crois que j'ai mal lu. C'est pas possible. Il y a forcément une explication ! Est-ce que c'est un portable intelligent, un peu comme Georges le GPS ?<p>

– Heu... Hein ?

Pas de réaction. Apparemment, l'appareil n'y est pour rien. Mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'un message arrive comme ça, alors qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir que ce n'est pas Jeff qui... Oh, encore un nouveau message !

« Tu as cinq secondes avant que je vienne. »

Je fais quoi ?

– Rhia', ne joue pas à ça. m'avertit Rei. C'est une putain de mauvaise idée.

Elle me connaît tellement bien. Évidemment que je vais attendre cinq secondes avec le portable en main !

– Je te dis de ne pas faire ça ! On est pressées, alors arrête tes conneries !

Oui, c'est vrai, on est pressées, mais...

– Pas de mais. Pose ça, on y va. Maintenant !

Trop tard. Ça fait déjà cinq secondes. J'ai hâte de voir ce qui va se passer.

– Merde. lâche Rei.

Une silhouette se matérialise directement à côté de moi. Ça, c'est quelqu'un qui sait se téléporter sans qu'on lui sauve la vie à chaque fois. J'espère qu'il ou elle pourra m'apprendre à le faire, ce serait vraiment utile.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec le portable de Jeff dans les mains ? Et qui es-tu, d'abord ? commence la femme.

– Hé, du calme. je tente.

Bizarrement, ça l'énerve encore plus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez mon mec ? Pourquoi tu lis ses messages ?

Bon, on va répondre la vérité, ça évitera les emmerdes.

– Dans l'ordre depuis le début : j'ai vu qu'il avait un message alors j'ai regardé, je suis personne, je sais pas vraiment, parce que je suis curieuse.

– Tu te fous de moi ?

Super. Les copines jalouses sont complètement parano, et celle-ci fait pas exception à la règle.

– Non. Et puis sans vouloir te vexer, Jeff a au moins trente ans, je suis pas intéressée par les mecs qui ont le double de mon âge.

Visiblement, la fameuse Celia me croit. Elle a l'air rassurée. Un problème de moins.

– Au fait, comment tu fais pour arriver ici sans problème ? J'ai jamais réussi à faire ça, je passe à deux doigts de crever à chaque fois. je continue.

– Comment ça, tu passe à deux doigts de mourir à chaque fois ? s'étonne la copine de Jeff.

– Je sais pas me téléporter. J'y arrive pas, c'est tout.

Celia vire immédiatement au rouge brique. Tiens ?

– Attends, tu crois à la téléportation ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! balbutie-t-elle en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés.

Elle peut faire semblant autant qu'elle veut, je sais que cette femme n'était pas là il y a moins d'une minute. Je suis peut-être un peu conne, mais pas complètement débile pour autant.

– Très crédible. Je t'ai vu arriver, je te signale.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? me demande Celia. Tu n'es pas une anathée, alors comment tu pourrais utiliser la magie ?

Anaquoi ?

– Heu, j'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire. je l'informe.

– Un humain normal, ça n'utilise pas la magie. Tu as une fée parmi tes ancêtres ?

C'est moi ou il y a un couteau dans sa manche et elle est prête à se jeter sur moi ? Hu. Ça, c'est pas bon signe. Combien on parie qu'elle peut me tuer en moins d'une minute ?

– N'importe quoi. Bien sûr qu'un être humain peut utiliser la magie. Tu viens d'un autre monde, toi, non ?

Celia hoche la tête. Ah, ça explique des choses. Si ça se trouve, elle est arrivée en même temps que Ki et Nīru ?

– C'est quoi, une anathée ?

La lame mal cachée dans la manche de la dame disparaît.

– C'est une fille née de parents humains, mais qui peut utiliser une magie proche de celle des fées. Et qui est leur ennemi.

Très logique. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre les fées ? Honnêtement, même si j'en connais que deux, j'ai jamais eu de problème. Enfin, de vrai problème. Nīru est un peu con, mais il n'est pas méchant.

– Pourquoi tu te frottes la main ?

Foutu réflexe. J'aurais pas dû frotter la marque, ça a attiré son attention. Celia me prend la main droite sans me demander mon avis et l'examine. Ce qu'elle voit a pas vraiment l'air de lui faire plaisir.

– Hé ! Lâche-moi ! je proteste.

– Un pacte. crache la femme. Tu as passé un pacte avec une fée !

Oui, j'étais au courant. Mais encore ?

– Et alors ? Il allait mourir...

– Il ? Donc si je comprends bien, tu es tombé sur un faé, tu es tombée amoureuse et tu as décidé de le sauver ? s'indigne l'anathée.

Hein ? Mais c'est pas ça du tout, je suis pas amoureuse de Nīru ! Y'en a marre à la fin, tout le monde pense que je l'aime alors qu'on est juste amis. L'amitié homme-femme, ça existe, nom d'un chien !

– C'est pas ce que tu crois... je commence.

– Tu aurais dû le laisser crever ! hurle Celia, complètement hystérique. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !

Avec tout le bruit qu'on fait, ça m'étonne que Jeff ne soit pas venu voir ce qui se passe. À moins d'être sourd, c'est difficile de nous rater. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

– Attends une seconde ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Nīru, je l'ai aidé parce que c'est ce que ferait n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué face à quelqu'un en train de mourir !

Celia a secoué la tête avec une expression étrange.

– Une fée, c'est pas quelqu'un. C'est un monstre, c'est tout.

Combien on parie qu'elle a eu des emmerdes de type potentiellement mortelles avec un non-humain et/ou qu'une personne qu'elle apprécie y a laissé des plumes ?

– Celui avec qui j'ai passé un pacte ne supporte pas ma sœur. Mais un jour, quand j'ai dû la laisser derrière, il l'a surveillée et protégée. Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Il n'est pas aussi horrible que tu le penses.

– Il veut juste te mettre en confiance. affirme-t-elle. Plus tard, il te tuera, ou pire.

Je soupire. Cette femme est une tête de mule. Je vais avoir du mal à la convaincre. Si j'y arrive, ce qui n'est pas sûr.

– Nīru a déjà eu des tas d'occasions, et personne aurait pu remarquer ma mort avant qu'il soit parti.

Ki aussi aurait pu, d'ailleurs. Ou elle aurait simplement pu me laisser crever quand j'ai voulu récupérer Luna. À la place, elle m'a aidée, et a même appris à Del à se servir de son Innocence avant qu'on arrive. Si ces deux-là sont dangereux, je sais pas quel mot on pourrait utiliser pour _me _décrire. Menace pour la galaxie ?

– C'est qu'il n'a pas encore eu ce qu'il voulait, alors. contre-t-elle.

Jalouse, paranoïaque, obstinée, théoricienne du complot. Qui dit mieux ?

– De toute façon, s'il me tue, il meurt. je réplique.

Celia laisse échapper un ricanement. Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être prise au sérieux comme ça. C'est vrai, j'adore qu'on se paye ma tête comme ça, je ne demande que ça.

– Le pacte est simple : il prend mon énergie vitale pour survivre, et en échange il me sert.

Elle commence à parler, mais est interrompue par un bruit bizarre. Le bruit de quelqu'un se cognant contre un objet solide. Jeff ?

– Chéri ? Oh non, je... je suis désolée ! s'affole Celia.

Maintenant, je sais pourquoi l'australien n'est pas venu : il n'entendait rien. Je suis actuellement dans une sorte de sphère pratiquement invisible, sauf quand on la touche, et ça ne laisse probablement pas passer les sons. C'est assez impressionnant. Mais il n'y a pas de cercle, donc c'est effectivement une magie différente de la mienne. Dommage, j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ça, ça a l'air super pratique pour les discussions privées...

Je finis par remarquer que Jeff est par terre. Je crois qu'il est sonné. Comment ça se fait ? Il s'est jeté sur la paroi ou quoi ?

La sphère disparaît d'un coup et l'anathée tente de soulever son mec. Sachant qu'elle doit peser quarante kilos toute mouillée avec un dictionnaire dans chaque poche et que lui en fait au moins le double, je lui souhaite bien du courage.

– Aide-moi. me demande-t-elle.

Elle prend les pieds, je l'attrape sous les bras. On réussit difficilement à le déposer sur le canapé. C'est qu'il pèse le poids d'un âne mort, ce con ! Il devrait faire plus de sport, ça lui ferait pas de mal.

Une étoile noire apparaît sur la main de Jeff. Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dit : pas la peine de faire du sport, il va avoir droit à un régime plutôt... extrême. Il devrait passer en dessous d'un kilo d'ici les cinq prochaines minutes.

– Merde. je souffle.

Virus égal akuma. Akuma égal emmerdes. Manquait plus que ça. On fait quoi, maintenant ? J'ai pas envie de me battre toute seule, je passe mon temps à faire des conneries !

– C'est pas vrai... Je leur avais dit de ne pas le toucher !

POV Luna

– Je m'en fous. Tu fais, point. Sinon, personne retrouvera ton corps. C'est compris ? martèle le bleu avec fureur.

Que... quoi ? Il est sérieux ?

– Fais-le, bordel ! hurle le faé, les yeux meurtriers.

Oh putain. Je le sens pas. Il va _vraiment _me tuer. Comme quoi, finalement, c'est pas un mec aussi sympa que ma sœur le pense. Dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, on découvre le vrai Nīru.

– Du... du calme, c'est bon, je... je balbutie.

Il est vraiment en colère. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Et puis... il va vraiment me tuer ? Il ne ferait quand même pas ça, hein ?

– Je vais me gêner. raille le tatoué.

Dit comme ça, avec un regard à faire peur à Chuck Norris, c'est loin d'être rassurant. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me concentrer. Ma magie est déjà réveillée, il n'y a pas de problème de ce côté. Par contre, je suis pas sûre d'arriver à me focaliser sur mon objectif alors que quelqu'un veut me buter... Tout ce que je vais réussir à faire, c'est provoquer un accident involontairement, alors que c'est vraiment pas le moment.

Je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à une trace, mais je ne trouve rien. C'est un peu normal, vu que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi chercher, mais ça risque de ne pas lui plaire du tout.

– Oh, laisse tomber. lâche finalement le faé, nettement plus calme. J'essayais de te faire peur histoire d'accélérer les choses, mais ça marche pas. Oublie, on va chercher à l'ancienne.

Alors c'était juste... une blague ?

– Pas une blague, une feinte. corrige Tête d'arête. Et si tu étais moins conne, tu aurais su que c'était faux. T'as jamais remarqué que quand Ki est en colère, ses tatouages brillent ?

Espèce de connard. Tu vas me le payer ! J'ai eu super peur !

– Plus tard ! Pour le moment, on a autre chose à faire. Je sens plus la p'tite humaine, mais elle est encore en vie.

On va dire que c'est positif. Après tout, tant qu'elle est pas morte... J'espère juste que ma sœur n'est pas devenue folle, qu'elle n'a pas perdu la mémoire et qu'il ne lui manque aucun morceau. En bref, que tout va bien. Sinon, j'espère que Ki pourra amener Sylvane. Tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi elle est pas là ?

– Au fait Tête d'arête, pourquoi Ki n'est pas venue ? je lui demande en voyant qu'il ne répond pas.

Pendant une seconde, le faé a une drôle d'expression, puis il me sourit d'un air moqueur.

– Parce qu'elle te hait, p'tite conne. T'as encore beaucoup de questions débiles ou t'as épuisé ton quota ?

Je lui mets un coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui déclenche une riposte parfaitement injuste du crétin. Et surtout une riposte _mouillée. _

– Crétin. je marmonne en recrachant un peu d'eau et en écartant de mes yeux des mèches trempées.

Je suis sûre que si on essore mes vêtements, il y a de quoi remplir une piscine. Heureusement qu'il fait chaud, parce que j'ai rien d'autre et que je vais devoir attendre que ça sèche. L'autre abruti est vraiment chiant.

– P'tite idiote.

On se fixe l'un l'autre pendant une dizaine de secondes. Suffisamment longtemps pour que je me demande comment il peut voir alors qu'il n'a même pas de pupilles. Enfin, c'est pas un être humain, donc il ne fonctionne pas comme nous, mais ça reste bizarre. Comme à peu près tout chez lui, en fait. À se demander ce que ma sœur lui trouve, à ce connard. Et essaye même pas de répondre à cette question, ou je te jure que je te défonce les oreilles à coups d'ultra-sons.

– On commence par où ? j'interroge.

– Aucune idée. T'as qu'à appeler Sven avec ton portable. suggère le bleu.

Jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche : un certain faé dont je ne dirais pas le nom a eu une idée ! Et une bonne idée, en plus. Tout est possible, la preuve. Peut-être qu'il a réussi à se faire transplanter un cerveau ?

– Continue et je te noie. menace-t-il.

– Essaye pour voir. je réponds. J'ai pas le numéro de Sven, et même si je l'avais, je pourrais pas l'appeler. Mon portable ne résiste pas à l'eau.

Je sors l'appareil de ma poche et le montre à Tête d'arête, qui soupire. Hé, c'est de _ta _faute, je te signale. Si tu essayais pas de noyer les gens, ça arriverait pas, gros malin.

– T'es complètement inutile. grogne l'abruti. Putain, dès que je la trouve, je vous attache toutes les deux et je vous laisse plus _jamais _bouger d'un pouce sans moi.

Je tente la voie diplomatique ou la moquerie ? La voie diplomatique risque d'être longue, chiante et surtout difficile à comprendre pour un con pareil. La moquerie, c'est facile et rapide. Par contre, il risque de tenter de me tuer. Oh, va pour le foutage de gueule, on verra bien ce qui se passe. Dans le pire des cas, je peux toujours courir. Ou attraper une plante et supplier Ki de venir me filer un coup de main.

– T'as des trips bizarres. Pourquoi tu veux nous attacher ?

Le faé me regarde de travers, puis me tourne le dos et commence à s'éloigner sans dire un mot.

– Hé ! je m'indigne.

C'est sympa de t'en aller tout seul sans prévenir. En plus, tu laisses seule une gamine de douze ans dans un pays inconnu. C'est très responsable de ta part, tête d'arête. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si on pouvait attendre plus d'un mec comme toi.

– Ta gueule et marche.

Mais c'est qu'il partirait sans moi, ce con !

– Attends !

– T'as qu'à te dépêcher, p'tite conne ! réplique le faé, déjà loin.

Si je l'attrape, je lui explose les parties sensibles à coups de pied ! Et si je n'y arrive pas, je lui détruis les tympans en hurlant le plus fort possible !

– Tu vas m'attendre, oui ?! je m'énerve.

– Nan ! me nargue le faé.

Je me mets à courir. Ce que je déteste faire, en partie parce que je suis nulle en sport.

– Je vais te tuer, espèce de sale con ! je hurle. Reviens ici !

Il accélère à son tour. Et si je ne suis pas très rapide, lui, il dépasserait un cheval de course au galop. C'est pas juste !

* * *

><p>Rhia' : Nīru, t'es mort.<p>

Luna : Merci ! :D

Nīru : Hé !

Rhia' : Non mais sans déconner ! Quitte à utiliser un plan à la con, au moins, continue jusqu'à ce que ça marche, bordel ! Si tu abandonnes au bout de trois secondes, c'est sûr, ça mène à rien !

Luna : ...

Nīru : Ouais, pas faux. Mais bon, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment...

Rhia' : Si tu le dis. Au fait les gens, l'autre débile d'auteur aimerait faire une bannière ou quelque chose comme ça sur la fic, et voudrait mettre quatre persos. Si vous voulez en voir un en particulier, allez voter sur le profil de Lyli'.

Lavi : Pourquoi des personnages qui n'apparaissent pas sont dans la liste ?

Luna : Bah, ils finiront par apparaître, non ?

Rhia' : Voilà. Sinon, j'ai une deuxième annonce à faire, et elle est moins sympa que la première. L'auteur va déménager dans une semaine et a un oral de français à passer Ce qui veut dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera pas forcément à temps. Ensuite, comme son fournisseur d'accès internet est une bouse, il va y avoir une réouverture de ligne, ce qui signifie "pas d'accès internet pendant deux à six semaines". Après, comme elle sera dans un coin paumé, le débit sera beaucoup moins important (et qu'elle a déjà des problèmes de réseau là où elle est...), il risque d'y avoir des problèmes de parution pendant un moment. Bref, c'est la merde. Sur ce, à la prochaine fois !


	39. Tension

Bonjour !

Non, je ne suis pas morte. Seulement rentrée de vacances, passée par une période de déprime et une période sans toucher à l'ordi, que ce soit de mon plein gré ou pas.

Enfin, voilà le chapitre, le hiatus est fini. Et le repos pour certains perso aussi...

Merci à Dydy-Ramen pour avoir suivi et mis l'histoire en favori, ça me fait très plaisir. Il ne manque plus qu'une review pour que mon bonheur soit complet x)

Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !

* * *

><p>– C'est pas vrai... Je leur avais dit de ne pas le toucher ! s'énerve Celia.<p>

Hein ?

– Crétins d'akumas... Enfin, c'est trop tard. lâche-t-elle avant d'étrangler son mec.

HEIN ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête !

Je bondis sur mes pieds, mais trop tard : Jeff est partiellement recouvert d'étoiles, et sa petite amie l'a déjà achevé. Il meurt rapidement. Le virus continue quand même à se propager, et l'homme est réduit en poussière.

– Pourquoi ? Comme ça, il souffre moins. proteste la femme aux cheveux bouclés.

– T'es complètement malade ! Et puis pour être du côté des akumas, faut vraiment pas être bien dans sa tête. Tu sais pas que le Comte millénaire est un ennemi de l'humanité ou quoi ?

Elle secoue la tête, comme si je racontais des bêtises. Je te signale que sur ce sujet, j'en sais probablement beaucoup plus que toi, pauvre conne.

– Le Comte a promis de m'aider à tuer toutes les fées de ce monde. Alors quelques pertes humaines en échange, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Mais je regretterai celui-là, je l'aimais bien.

J'active mon arme. Le petit maillet apparaît dans ma main.

– T'es vraiment humaine, au moins ?

Une petite lumière au niveau de sa joue gauche m'avertit, et je me jette à plat ventre. Juste à temps pour éviter... de l'électricité ?

– Non. Je suis une anathée, je te l'ai dit. Et si tu veux m'empêcher de tuer les fées, je te tuerai. déclare calmement la folle.

– Je suis pas faite pour me battre contre les humains, normalement. me signale Rei en apparaissant. Mais contre celle-ci, ça ne posera pas de problème.

Je ne réponds pas à Celia et fais grandir mon maillet, puis lance un sceau de feu.

– Trop lente. se moque la dame en évitant le serpent enflammé. D'où tu tiens cette magie ? Je n'en ai jamais vu une pareille !

Et merde ! En plus, on est en intérieur, c'est un gros désavantage pour moi. Je ne peux pas utiliser le maillet correctement ici, mais c'est l'arme que je manie le mieux.

– C'est pas de la magie ! je réussis à dire.

Si j'arrive à la perturber...

– Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle est... juste derrière moi ?!

– Dis-moi. Je veux savoir. murmure miss bouclettes à mon oreille.

Je donne un coup de maillet dans sa direction, mais elle est déjà ailleurs. Cette connasse est bien plus rapide que moi.

– Ça, c'est une vilaine fille. Tu vas être punie.

Un aspirateur s'allume dans la pièce. Hein ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Quelqu'un s'amuse à passer l'aspirateur alors que Celia veut me tuer ?

– Serre-lui la gorge. Mais pas trop, d'accord ? Qu'elle reste en vie. ordonne l'anathée à l'appareil électroménager.

Comme si il allait lui obéir. À moins que...

– Vas-y.

À moins qu'elle soit comme Nīru ou Ki, mais en version électrique. Si elle peut contrôler tout ce qui marche à l'électricité, je suis dans la merde.

L'aspirateur s'avance vers moi sur ses petites roues. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je fuis ? Non, je sais, je me fous de sa gueule !

– Non mais sans déconner, un aspirateur. je ricane. C'est complètement ridicule !

Elle hausse les épaules. Je recule encore un peu, pour éviter l'appareil. Mais soudain, le câble s'enroule autour de moi et commence à se resserrer, un peu comme un serpent très long, très fin et tout lisse qui obéirait sagement aux ordres de sa maîtresse.  
>Ça, c'était pas prévu.<p>

– Putain ! jure Rei. Qu'est-ce que...

Elle s'arrête brutalement de parler. Ça me rassure pas, d'autant plus que j'ai un peu de mal à respirer.

– T'inquiète pas !

Et mon arme part en courant. Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

– Rei !

Celia s'approche de moi et joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Enlève tes mains de là, sale psychopathe !

– À qui tu parles ? Il n'y a personne ici.

Je la fusille du regard. Ça ne la dérange pas : le câble se relâche un peu autour de ma gorge. Par contre, je finis saucissonnée. Je suppose qu'on peut pas tout avoir.

– Tu la vois pas, c'est tout. Me touche pas, espèce de cinglée !

Elle me sourit d'un air innocent et continue à entortiller mes cheveux autour de ses doigts en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Toi, tu cherches vraiment à te prendre un poing dans la gueule.

– Regarde qui parle. De nous deux, qui est la plus folle ?

L'aspirateur resserre son étreinte, ce qui me coupe quasiment la respiration. Je me rappelle à ce moment que j'ai un joker. Ma queue, bien cachée sous mes vêtements. Peut-être que ça va marcher, si je réussis à la distraire encore un peu.

– J'ai du mal à respirer... S'il te plaît, relâche-moi. Je ferai rien contre toi... je supplie.

Elle penche la tête et son sourire s'élargit. J'avale difficilement ma salive : on dirait un chat devant le bocal d'un poisson rouge. Et j'ai la désagréable impression que le chat ne va pas tarder à essayer de me bouffer.

– Non. Mais je veux bien desserrer un peu.

Sur un signe de main, le câble se desserre à nouveau. Ça fait du bien. Maintenant, il faut que je libère ma queue sans me faire remarquer. Ça va être chaud.

Petit à petit, je commence mon travail. Le membre supplémentaire bouge millimètre par millimètre, et elle n'a pas l'air de le remarquer.

– Tu vas être sage, maintenant ? ronronne Celia.

– Oui. je fais semblant d'accepter en me recroquevillant un peu.

Être sage ? Dans tes rêves. T'es pas ma mère, j'ai pas de raison de t'obéir. Te faire chier, par contre, c'est pas exclu, sale conne.

– Alors parle-moi de cette magie que tu utilises.

Si ça peut me faire gagner du temps, pourquoi pas. Même cinq secondes, c'est toujours mieux que rien, surtout contre un adversaire comme elle.

– C'est pas de la magie. C'est un fragment du Cube, et il y en a différentes sortes. La mienne est dans mon corps. Dans mon sang, entre autres.

À ce moment-là, je perds connaissance.

– Alors, réveillée ? me demande une voix féminine.

J'ai mal à la tête et à la queue. Où est-ce qu'on est ? Qui c'est, celle-là ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?

– Chut. me dit Rei. Attends encore un peu, il devrait bientôt arriver.

Qui ça, il ? Je comprends rien.

– Ne m'ignore pas. s'énerve la femme en question.

Une seconde... Celia ? Elle a dû m'assommer. En attendant, j'ai comme l'impression d'être en mauvaise posture, alors autant ouvrir les yeux.

– C'est pas qu'une impression, crois-moi. marmonne mon arme.

Je suis attachée sur une chaise avec des cordes banales, et mes mains sont attachées chacune de son côté. Pour ce que je sens, je dirais que ma queue aussi a été neutralisée. Avec un putain de clou. Et bizarrement, il y a quelque chose de liquide sur une des manches du chemisier de la nièce de Jeff. J'espère que c'est de l'eau. Les taches de sang, c'est chiant à nettoyer, et ça m'embête de bousiller les affaires des autres.

– Je croyais que tu étais humaine. déclare l'anathée. On dirait bien que non.

– Hein ? je réussis à dire. Bien sûr que je suis humaine, qu'est-ce que tu rac...

Elle m'écrase violemment la queue, ce qui me fait hurler de douleur.

– Humaine, hein ?

– Je peux t'expliquer ! C'est à cause d'un...

Elle enfonce littéralement le clou, ce qui me fait hurler encore plus fort. Arrête ça !

– Tu es à moitié fée ! Avoue !

– Non... je gémis.

Le regard fou, elle prend son couteau et s'avance vers moi.

– Tu ne peux pas être humaine. Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

– ARRÊTE DE MENTIR !

POV Luna

Le crétin s'arrête d'un coup. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Que...

Il me fait signe de me taire. Il doit y avoir un problème : l'autre abruti est beaucoup trop sérieux.

– Viens là, gamine. On va retrouver ta sœur.

Il me tend la main. Ah non, je veux pas tenir la main de cet enfoiré ! C'est hors de question !

– Viens. répète le faé en roulant des yeux.

Finalement, je prends la main du crétin. Parce que sinon, je saurais pas où aller pour retrouver ma sœur. Un mal pour un bien, on va dire.

Le faé se met à chanter, tout devient flou autour de nous. Et on atterrit ailleurs, dans un endroit bien plus sombre. Je n'y vois pas très bien, mais c'est un drôle d'endroit. Qu'est-ce que Rhia' fout là ?

– Chut.

Rh... Non, Rei, c'est ça ?

– De qui tu parles ? s'étonne le bleu. Je vois rien ici.

– Oui. J'ai réussi à vous amener à côté de la pièce et pas dedans pour vous donner quelques infos avant, alors écoute bien. Et fais attention, Celia n'est pas loin. Dis à Nīru de ne pas intervenir, surtout.

Hein ? Pourquoi ce débile de tête d'arête aurait pas le droit d'intervenir ?

– Ouais, pourquoi ? chuchote le bleu.

– Dis-lui simplement "anathée", il comprendra.

Rei commence à s'effacer. Les quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa main tombent par terre, privées de support.

– Attends !

Je tends la main par réflexe pour attraper l'Innocence, mais je la traverse. Qu'est-ce que...

– Ça veut dire quoi, anathée ? je l'interroge alors que ses yeux disparaissent.

Nīru se fige et vire carrément au vert. Vert très pâle, mais vert quand même. Je comprends pas trop. Ça fait si peur que si, une ana-truc ?

– Une... oh merde.

– Quoi ?

Le faé presse une main sur son ventre. Est-ce que par hasard, ce qui a failli le tuer et l'a amené vers nous était une anathée ?

– Ouais. C'est une humaine, à la base, mais elle utilise une magie qui ressemble à la nôtre. Sauf que les fées ont un élément naturel qu'elles manipulent instinctivement, qui les renforce, tout ça. L'eau, les plantes, même la vie pour certaines. Pour les anathées, c'est un élément artificiel : vos machines ou vos armes, pour parler que de ce que que j'ai vu.

Jusque là, je ne vois pas trop de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est même plutôt cool, non ?

– Et les anathées veulent nous détruire. Beaucoup d'entre elles peuvent bloquer notre magie, donc je peux rien faire contre ces connasses. Je suis trop jeune et pas assez expérimenté, comme dirait Ki. conclut le bleu d'un ton amer.

Ah. Ça, c'est beaucoup moins cool. J'aime pas Tête d'arête, mais je lui souhaite pas non plus de crever dans d'atroces souffrances.

– Mais toi, p'tite idiote, tu peux gérer ça. Alors vas-y, je surveille et j'essaierai d'intervenir si besoin. Par contre, si elle utilise sa magie sur toi, je pourrai pas t'aider directement pendant un moment, donc fais attention.

Des hurlements de douleur retentissent. Des hurlements beaucoup trop familiers.

– Bordel ! jure le faé.

Je me précipite vers l'endroit d'où viennent les cris. Et je tombe sur un spectacle que je ne risque pas d'oublier. Au milieu de la pièce, soigneusement attachée sur une chaise de façon à ne pas pouvoir bouger d'un pouce et la queue littéralement clouée au sol, ma sœur est en train de pleurer. Elle a le ventre rouge sang, les bras lacérés, les jambes à moitiés ouvertes et... oh putain, ses yeux !

– Laisse-la ! je hurle à la femme devant elle.

Elle se retourne, ce qui me laisse voir un long couteau couvert de sang, mais ce n'est pas le pire. Non. Le pire, c'est de voir son expression. Ce n'est même pas de la folie ou des envies de meurtre. C'est encore plus horrible : cette femme a juste l'air surprise. Comme si ce qu'elle est en train de faire était normal.

– On peut savoir qui tu es, petite ? demande-t-elle aimablement.

Le décalage entre les tortures horribles qu'elle a fait subir à ma sœur et son ton me donnent envie de vomir. Cette salope joue à la gentille ? Très bien. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais jouer à la méchante.

– Je suis Luna. Et laisse Rhia' tranquille !

– Lu', sors. m'ordonne faiblement ma sœur en tournant la tête vers moi.

Elle est dans un état aussi pitoyable et elle me dit de m'en aller ? Même pas en rêve ! Soit je pars avec elle, soit je reste. Pas d'autre option possible.

– Tais-toi. lui ordonne l'adulte.

Elle m'adresse un sourire désolé.

– Désolée, mais je ne peux pas. C'est une demi-fée et elle m'a menti, alors je dois la punir avant de la tuer. Tu comprends ?

C'est quoi ces conneries ? Elle n'a jamais été une demi-fée !

– Ma sœur n'est pas une demi-fée ! Elle est humaine !

Les yeux de l'inconnue s'écarquillent. Elle disparaît d'un coup de mon champ de vision.

– Pas de ça, pétasse. crache une voix masculine.

Nīru ?

– Tu es encore en vie ? fait avec étonnement la femme, juste derrière mon dos.

Je me retourne. L'inconnue tient un couteau, plus court que le premier, et voulait visiblement s'en servir pour me tuer. Mais le faé retient son bras.

– Nīru, pauvre con. réussit à articuler ma sœur. Pars tout de suite, c'est...

– Nan, p'tite humaine. Faudra bien que je le fasse un jour, non ?

Le visage de la femme est déformée par la fureur. Je crois qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

– Lâche-moi tout de suite !

Elle se dégage violemment et envoie une sorte de boule électrique à Tête d'arête, qui l'esquive de peu. Ils sont à égalité niveau capacités physiques. Par contre, côté puissance et expérience, Nīru a pas l'air au niveau. C'est la merde. L'énorme merde, même.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne suis pas aussi rapide qu'eux, je ne maîtrise pas si bien que ça ma magie, je n'ai rien pour m'aider, et j'ai aucune expérience en soutien ou en guérison.

Je ne peux rien faire. Rien.

– Lu', Nīru... murmure ma sœur.

Autant la détacher pendant que les deux se battent. On a gagné un peu de répit, c'est déjà ça. Je vais détacher Rhia', mais un problème se pose : et sa queue ?

– Rhia', je vais devoir retirer le clou. Ça va sûrement faire un peu mal, mais essaye de ne pas crier, d'accord ?

Les yeux crevés se dirigent vers moi, et elle hoche légèrement la tête. Je retire le bout de métal en serrant les dents, mais ça ne lui tire qu'un frémissement. Ma sœur aînée a l'air complètement épuisée, d'un coup. Elle a même du mal à se lever toute seule.

– Viens, on s'en va. je lui dit en la prenant par la main.

Elle se laisse entraîner sans résister. J'active ma magie au cas où j'en aurais besoin pour l'aider à tenir debout, avant de l'emmener hors de la pièce.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je lui demande après être sortie.

– Dehors. chuchote Rhia'.

Je l'amène à l'extérieur de la maison et l'assoit dans un recoin. Elle tend alors sa main ouverte. Hein ?

– Portable... Syl.

Mais elle n'a pas... Tiens ? Un téléphone apparaît dans sa main.

– Ton Innocence ?

– Oui. me confirme Rei en revenant d'un coup. Dépêche-toi et utilise-moi.

Je cherche Syl dans les contacts. Bizarrement, il y a des gens qui ne devraient même pas avoir de portable dans cette liste, et aucun numéro ne s'affiche. Je finis par trouver Sylvane et l'appelle.

– Allô ?

Je sens une certaine panique. Ouah, on peut même avoir les pensées avec ce truc ?

– Luna ? Qu'est-ce que...

– T'occupe ! Est-ce que Ki peut t'amener jusqu'à nous, si je tiens une plante dans la main ?

J'entends vaguement Syl demander quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi exactement. Apparemment, on peut lire les pensées, mais pas savoir ce qui se passe à côté. C'est assez limité, en fait.

– Oui, c'est possible. Elle est dans quel état ?

– Dans un état qui va te donner beaucoup de boulot. je réponds en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Dépêchez-vous, elle risque de pas tenir longtemps.

– Oui !

Je raccroche et cherche une plante du regard. Il n'y a pas grand-chose ici, juste quelques cactus en pots alignés sur la fenêtre de la porte d'entrée. Certains sont éparpillés près d'un énorme trou dans le mur. Je lâche l'appareil et m'en approche. Derrière l'un des pots, je découvre une petite fleur dans un verre renversé. C'est probablement la meilleure solution.

Une lumière m'aveugle, puis Ki et Sylvane arrivent. La guérisseuse a même amené un petit sac d'où dépasse une bouteille d'eau. Tant mieux, parce qu'elle en aura sûrement besoin.

– Où ? m'interroge simplement la blonde avant de la voir. Oh...

La fée elle-même a l'air choquée. Il faut dire que la connasse a pris son boulot à cœur, et que ma sœur est vraiment en sale état.

– Elles font ça aux humains, maintenant ?

Sylvane ne réagit pas et se contente de commencer son travail. J'espère que tout ira bien.

– Au fait, Ki... je commence en me tournant vers elle. Nīru est toujours à l'intérieur.

Elle comprend immédiatement. Nīru à l'intérieur, tout seul, contre un ennemi bien plus fort que lui, c'est pas bon du tout.

– Viens avec moi.

À ce moment précis, une silhouette vole à travers le trou dans le mur.

* * *

><p>Rhia' : Espèce de sale... de sale...<p>

Luna : T_T

Nīru : Même moi, je m'en prends une.

Syl : Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais pas me battre ? Je veux les aider T_T

Tout le monde : Non !

L : Syl, je t'interdis de poser un seul orteil sur un champ de bataille pour autre chose que soigner.

Lavi : Elle est trop mignonne pour avoir le droit de se battre.

Ki : Et bien trop importante. Sans elle, le groupe n'a plus que quelques jours à vivre.

Syl : Mais...

Rhia' : Pas de mais.

Bref. Voilà, le chapitre est fini, et j'essaierai de poster dans une semaine.


	40. Surprise

Bonjour (ou bonsoir, ça dépend) !

Ça fait à peu près une semaine que j'ai posté. Je suis un peu en retard, mais ça doit être à cause de ma notion du temps qui est légèrement foireuse. Bref. Merci à Dydy-Ramen pour sa review, à laquelle je ne répondrai pas. Les persos ont insisté pour le faire eux-même.

Celia : D'abord, je trouve que m'insulter comme ça, c'est monstrueux et totalement ingrat. Je fais ça pour le bien de l'humanité, tu sais ? Alors oui, je pratique la torture, tout ça, mais c'est justifié. Certains pays le font contre les terroristes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire contre des monstres.

(Pour les yeux, on ne dit rien.)

Rhia' : Pourquoi j'ai des embrouilles ? Pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord parce que je suis un aimant à emmerdes, ensuite parce que sinon, l'histoire avancera jamais, et pour finir parce que Lyli' m'aime bien, et que c'est une... euh, non, j'ai rien dit, oublie.

Nīru : T'as pas répondu à la question sur ta vie sentimentale, p'tite humaine.

Rhia' : Sale traître.

Nīru : M'en fous, fais ton boulot.

Rhia' : Eh bien... C'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. Il y a des candidats pour finir en couple avec moi, mais aucun n'est du manga. En bref, pour le moment, c'est encore flou.

Oh, merci maman, je suis contente de voir que tu es fière de moi XD

J'ai une remarque à faire sur la fic : certains éléments sont interprétables. Des fois, je cache des indices dans les chapitres. Pas toujours, d'accord, mais ça arrive. Amusez-vous à essayer de tout comprendre, ça pourrait être sympa de voir si on a les mêmes conclusions ! (j'ai le dernier mot, mais ça ne veut pas dire que rien ne peut être modifié)

Le blabla est fini, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>– Qu'est-ce que... commence Lu', quelque part à ma droite.<p>

– Nīru ! Arrête, je prends la relève ! crie la fée aux cheveux verts.

J'y vois, maintenant ? Mais Celia m'a crevé les yeux, alors comment c'est possible ?

– Ne bouge pas. m'ordonne Sylvane. Je n'ai pas encore fini.

Ki a amené Syl ? Je pensais juste attendre ici jusqu'à ce que la guérisseuse arrive. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est complètement débile : je me serais vidée de mon sang avant, si elle avait utilisé une méthode normale. Mais j'avais pas l'esprit très clair.

– Nīru. Il... ? je demande.

– Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais reste tranquille et laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Je ne vois pas encore très bien, et j'ai très mal à la tête. Du coup, ce qui se passe près d'ici est un peu flou. Tout ce que j'arrive à voir clairement, c'est Sylvane.

– Cette fille n'est pas vraiment humaine, hein ?

Je tremble rien qu'en y pensant. Celia est complètement malade. Et si la blonde peut faire quelque chose pour les blessures du corps, elle ne peut rien faire contre la peur.

– Chut. murmure la guérisseuse en me prenant dans ses bras. Ça ira. On va s'en charger, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ah si, elle peut même faire quelque chose contre la peur. Je me sens mieux, comme ça. Rassurée.

– Merci, Syl. je balbutie.

Elle me sourit.

– De rien. On est amies, non ?

Je hoche la tête. La lumière verte dans les mains de Sylvane s'éteint. Tiens, on dirait que j'y vois mieux. Suffisamment pour voir une différence, en tout cas. Tant mieux !

– Ça y est. Avant de te précipiter pour aider Nīru, je préférerais que tu boives un peu et que tu manges. Tiens, j'ai amené quelque chose.

Syl prend un petit sac et fouille dedans. Elle en sort une plaque de chocolat et une petite bouteille d'eau.

– T'as tout prévu ou quoi ?

– Mange !

J'obéis sans protester. Ça fait du bien.

– Luna ? j'appelle.

Ma petite sœur ne réagit pas. Elle me tourne le dos et regarde le combat.

– Lu' ?

Elle se retourne, ce qui me permet de voir son expression. À savoir un visage désespéré. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ki n'a quand même pas un problème !

Je me lève difficilement et vais voir ce qui se passe. Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Celia, seule, est en train de se battre à égalité avec Ki. Pire, elle a encore plus de câbles à son service que tout à l'heure, et bien plus long. Et le faé, lui...

– Merde !

Je le rejoins le plus vite que je peux, c'est à dire pas très rapidement puisque que je boite. Le tatoué est au sol, inconscient.

– Putain, joue pas à ça, réveille-toi. je le supplie en me laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Il ne bouge pas. Je le secoue, sans obtenir le plus petit signe de vie. Il... Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure !

– Espèce de crétin ! T'as pas intérêt à crever !

Je me mets à trembler. Il est blessé, et une espèce de liquide bleuté s'écoule hors de lui. Est-ce que c'est... son sang ?

– Je t'interdis de crever !

La marque du pacte se met à briller. Mais oui ! Avec le pacte, il va être obligé de s'en sortir !

– Urgh... grogne le bleu.

– Syl ! Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ?

La blonde secoue la tête, l'air désolée.

– Il n'est pas humain, je ne peux rien pour lui.

Il m'attrape par le bras.

– Eau. réussit-il à articuler.

Avec de l'eau, il pourrait guérir ?

– Syl, passe-moi la bouteille ! je crie.

– Pas question. déclare Celia.

L'un de ses câbles, comme une sorte de tentacule, jaillit vers la blonde et s'enroule autour de la bouteille d'eau avant de la ramener à sa maîtresse.

Et merde ! Elle a une portée immense !

– Bordel. je jure.

Ce petit éclat donne à Ki une occasion d'agir. Elle lève les bras vers le ciel et chante.

– Non ! hurle la femme.

J'active mon arme et pare de justesse les tentacules qui s'attaquent à la fée. Le maillet n'est pas fait pour ça. Peut-être que si je les coupe...

– Rei, mode faux !

L'innocence devient une longue faux blanche. Je tranche les câbles, qui arrêtent immédiatement de bouger. C'est ça ! Si je coupe tous ces trucs en petits morceaux, elle ne pourra plus s'en servir !

– Reste ici et fais pas le con. je lance à Nīru avant de partir aider Ki.

Sauf qu'une fois devant Celia, je me sens nettement moins confiante. Après avoir été dans les mains de cette tordue, c'est sûr, je ne _peux pas_ ne pas avoir peur.

– Laisse-moi. ordonne l'anathée. Je m'occuperai de toi après en avoir fini avec elle.

– Non, je vais pas partir.

Bon point pour moi : je ne m'enfuis pas. Mauvais point : je suis paralysée.

– Tu as vu pire, non ? Tu peux la battre ! m'encourage Rei.

Oui, je peux. À condition d'arriver à bouger, ce qui n'est pas gagné. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Alors fais-moi plaisir et meurs. grince miss bouclettes.

Et merde. Toujours incapable de bouger, je vois ce qui sert d'arme à ma chère Celia me foncer dessus sans pouvoir esquiver.

Oups ?

– Hein ? s'étonne la femme aux cheveux bouclés en même temps que moi.

Comment ça se fait que je me retrouve par terre alors qu'il y a trois secondes, j'allais être percutée par un énorme tas de câbles ?

– Dis pas merci, surtout. plaisante Rei.

Une fois de plus, le fait que mon Innocence n'ait aucun problème pour me pousser, tirer et tout autre moyen de déplacement assisté m'a beaucoup aidée. En termes plus clairs : merci Rei. Je t'adore !

– Pas de quoi.

Je me relève rapidement pour juger la situation. Laquelle est loin d'être excellente. Pas critique, ou au moins pas encore, mais pas non plus en notre faveur.

L'anathée ne recommence pas son petit jeu, à savoir être à un endroit à un instant T et juste derrière moi l'instant d'après. Elle reste assise sur un gigantesque nœud de câbles. Ou plus précisément, sur un trône formé par ses cordelettes chéries. On dirait un méchant de dessin animé.

Ki respire plus fort que d'habitude. Juste assez fort pour que je l'entende. On doit vraiment être dans la merde pour en arriver là... Mais la fée verte continue quand même à chanter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire ?

– Tant qu'elle les touche, elle peut les manipuler sans qu'ils soient alimentés en électricité. me glisse Ki en arrêtant son chant quelques secondes. Et...

Interrompant l'inhumaine, qui se remet presque tout de suite à chanter, un petit groupe de niveaux un vient se placer près de Celia. Ah non ! Un akuma, c'est pas électrique !

– Vous avez la permission de vous amuser, aujourd'hui. déclare-t-elle. Tuez-les tous.

Bon. Au moins, dans sa grande connerie, elle n'a pas fait le lien entre fragment de Cube et Innocence. Ou alors elle n'est pas au courant, ce qui fait un avantage pour moi.

Je fais basculer mon arme en mode maillet.

– Sceau de feu !

Et les quatre akumas sont détruits d'un seul coup. Par contre, je me sens plus fatiguée que je ne devrais. On dirait que l'arme pompe plus d'énergie que d'habitude.

Enfin, rien que pour voir la tête de Celia, ça vaut le coup.

– Une exorciste ? Mais...

– Un problème avec ça ? je souris.

Elle se reprend et renvoie ses câbles à l'attaque. Rei bascule en mode faux et on tranche tous les tentacules du monstre sans problème. J'espère que c'est pas une sorte d'Hydre de Lerne électrique...

J'ai l'impression que la boule grossit de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'elle essaye de prendre tous les câbles de la maison ?

Le truc, c'est que je peux pas la laisser faire. Aujourd'hui, il va falloir protéger tout le monde toute seule...

POV Moira

Finalement, tout se passe comme prévu du côté du groupe. Heureusement que Rei a fait ce qu'il fallait. Sans elle, tout serait allé de travers. Mais une victoire obtenue grâce à quelqu'un d'autre est bien moins intéressante à mes yeux. Enfin, je suppose qu'il vaut mieux une petite victoire qu'une glorieuse défaite...

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour. Aujourd'hui, je dois une fois de plus me préparer à déménager. Dommage, j'aimais bien cette maison. La vue est très belle et le quartier est plutôt animé, contrairement à la plupart de ceux dans lesquels j'ai vécu. Je le regretterai.

Il faut que je fasse mes cartons. Choisir ce que je veux garder et ce que je peux laisser derrière moi. La photo d'Esther, comme toujours, est la première chose que je prends. Une sorte de petit rituel. Elle est petite et abîmée, avec des annotations que je n'ai jamais comprises au dos, mais c'est sa photo. La seule chose que j'ai d'elle, en dehors des fils.

La deuxième chose que je range dans des cartons est constituée de papier. Non, ce n'est pas un livre. C'est plutôt l'intégralité de ma bibliothèque. Sans l'aide d'Av, je ne m'en sortirais probablement pas. Et même avec elle, ça risque de prendre un certain temps.

– Avsändare, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Après l'habituel numéro de contorsion de mon bracelet, la jeune femme arrive. Contrairement à Strugar, qui ne parle jamais, elle peut dire quelques mots à l'occasion. Et quand ça arrive, il faut toujours l'écouter.

– Range les livres avec moi.

Elle ne bouge pas tout de suite et se contente de me fixer. Ses yeux sont aussi calmes que d'habitude, mais sont devenus plus sombres.

– L'heure du choix approche. déclare Av.

– Je sais. je soupire.

Avsändare se met au travail sans un mot de plus. Comme d'habitude, elle travaille vite et bien, alors que je prends souvent le temps d'examiner une couverture ou de feuilleter un livre qui m'a plu.

Au bout de quelques heures, tous les livres sont soigneusement rangés de façon à pouvoir être transportés sans risquer d'être abîmés. Je vérifie si tous mes livres sont là, histoire de ne pas en oublier. Ou plutôt, je demande à une certaine femme de le faire, puisqu'elle est bien plus rapide que moi. Chaque carton a le nombre et la liste des titres des livres qu'il contient inscrit sur une face, et je tiens des comptes précis. Appelez ça de la maniaquerie si ça vous amuse.

La femme finit par se tourner vers moi et me montre deux doigts. Il manque donc deux livres. L'un des deux, je le sais, est un cahier à la couverture noire. Je l'ai passé à une autre magicienne, comme me l'a demandé celle qui me l'a donné. Mais l'autre ? Un roman, un grimoire ? Il m'arrive souvent de les laisser traîner.

– Trouve le titre de celui qui manque.

Si elle trouve le titre, elle devrait pouvoir retrouver le livre plus facilement. Un des nombreux avantages de l'organisation.

Je continue le rangement pendant qu'Av cherche. Lorsqu'elle revient avec l'information voulue notée sur un bout de papier, j'ai à peine eu le temps de me charger du contenu de mon bureau. Elle est vraiment rapide.

– Fais-moi v...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Avsändare me montre la note sans attendre l'ordre, ce qui ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose : danger.

– C'est une plaisanterie, c'est ça ? je murmure.

La jeune femme bouge lentement la tête de gauche à droite en me fixant.

– Celui-là... Ceux qui l'ont volé ne savent pas ce qu'ils font.

Entre de mauvaises mains, ce livre peut causer d'importants dégâts. Et si jamais ceux qui l'ont pris ne sont pas au courant, ça pourrait être encore pire.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise. Je dois réfléchir. Il y a sûrement un moyen de le récupérer sans que je me déplace en personne. Il ne faut surtout pas que j'y aille, pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment.

– Il va falloir employer les grands moyens, cette fois.

Je sursaute. Mon chat est entré sans que je l'entende. Il se dirige vers moi, puis saute sur mes genoux et s'installe confortablement avant de faire une rapide toilette.

– Tu vas devoir utiliser tes pions. Peut-être même en sacrifier un. Alors, qui sera l'heureux élu ? ronronne le félin quand il a fini.

– Le dragon. C'est le seul qui est autorisé à m'assister directement, dans les circonstances actuelles.

J'attrape mon téléphone portable. Pour une fois, le fait que le compatible dragon bouge tout le temps va m'aider. Peut-être que quand il retrouvera mon livre, il activera son Innocence, qui sait ?

Non, je ne peux pas l'appeler. Pas tout de suite. Il a été blessé récemment, je ne peux pas lui en demander trop.

POV Delwyn

Je ne comprends rien. On dirait que les autres sont en train de disparaître les uns après les autres. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'en va ? Apparemment, pour Rhiannon, c'est presque habituel. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontrées. Mais pour Luna ? Et puis, pourquoi Nīru est parti sans prévenir ? Où sont allées Ki et Sylvane ?

Ça fait beaucoup de questions sans réponse. Vraiment, je ne comprends rien. Mais ça doit être normal, on m'a toujours dit que je suis un peu lente. Mais au moins, je sais où était le brun. Il est parti faire les courses, on n'a rien à manger.

– Mai, je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose. s'étonne Shini en rentrant. Où est Syl ?

Ce n'est pas la brune autoritaire qui répond, mais le borgne. Qui est très beau, d'ailleurs...

– Ki l'a "emmenée". explique le roux en mimant les guillemets. Luna et sa sœur ont des problèmes.

– Et nous alors ? s'indigne le petit nouveau. On pourrait pas aller les aider ?

– Si tu as un moyen de te rendre en Australie dans les cinq prochaines minutes, nous sommes tout ouïe. Sinon, tais-toi. le tance Maida.

Elle est toujours tellement sévère... Elle me met un peu mal à l'aise. Comment Shini a pu tomber amoureux de Mai ? Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

– T'as pas tort. admet Ethan sans sourciller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait, du coup ?

Tout le monde se tourne vers la brune. Même Sven, qui est pourtant le plus vieux du groupe.

– On reste ici et on les attend. décide notre chef improvisé.

Il y a un gros blanc. Personne n'ose bouger.

– Et si on essayait de mieux se connaître ? propose Shini.

– C'est une bonne idée. approuve la fille-chat en remuant les oreilles. Nous allons vivre ensemble pendant un certain temps, si j'ai bien compris, alors autant ne pas rester des inconnus.

Personne ne se décide à commencer. Je me creuse la tête, et trouve une question pour le gamer.

– Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, Maida et toi ?

Il sourit largement. Même sa petite amie s'adoucit en y repensant.

– En gros, c'était à un club de tir. Je me suis inscrit à cause d'un pari, mais je l'ai pas regretté. Même si pour ça, j'ai dû passé des heures d'entretien et de tests pour obtenir une licence. glisse le brun avec un sourire en coin en direction de son amie.

Elle laisse échapper un éclat de rire, ce qui nous surprend tous. Quoi ? Elle est capable de _rire _? Est-ce qu'elle peut chanter, aussi ?

– Tu étais un vrai débutant. C'était très drôle à voir !

– T'es plus belle quand tu souris. constate le plus jeune du groupe.

Shini ébouriffe gentiment Ethan en lui adressant une légère grimace.

– Pas touche, gamin, c'est ma copine. avertit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le roux et son aîné se mettent à rire ensemble, vite rejoints par le borgne et le géant. Même les autres filles rient. On dirait une famille en train de s'amuser, ça fait bizarre. Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant.

– Tu ne leur as pas dit la suite, Shini. lui fait remarquer Mai.

– Effectivement. confirme Sven en tapotant distraitement l'écran de Georges.

Le gamer s'installe plus confortablement sur le canapé avant de commencer.

– Maida était en couple quand on s'est rencontrés. Un jour, je l'ai vu manquer sa cible...

– Quel rapport ? je le coupe, perplexe.

Et puis, si elle était en couple...

– J'y arrive, attends un peu. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, mais elle est restée jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Merci le covoiturage. Je suis curieux, alors quand on a fini, je suis allé la voir. Et Maida s'est mise à pleurer.

Tout le monde l'a fixée avec des yeux ronds. Maida qui pleure, c'est un peu comme une vache volante : il faut le voir pour y croire. Et encore, ça ne suffirait peut-être pas.

– Elle m'a dit que son mec l'a quittée quand elle lui a proposé de participer à une manif féministe. Ça le faisait chier, et il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Le brun s'interrompt un moment. Il sourit toujours, mais je crois qu'il est furieux. La fille-chat a les oreilles couchées sur son crâne et une expression un peu étrange, à la fois triste et énervée. C'est peut-être juste une impression ? Enfin, en tout cas, quitter sa copine parce qu'elle est féministe, je trouve ça vraiment bête.

– Donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour lui changer les idées. Ce soir-là, par exemple, je l'ai invitée au resto pour lui remonter le moral. On y est allés avec des amis du club.

– Deux mois après, il me demandait de sortir avec lui. poursuit Mai. Comme Shini est quelqu'un de gentil et assez amusant...

– Vous connaissez la suite. termine le gamer en passant un bras autour des épaules de la brune.

C'est mignon.

– À ton tour ! lance Lavi, le regard gourmand.

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas pu résister. Au début, je voulais faire seulement deux POV, mais il a fallu que je parle un peu des deux groupes, alors Delwyn a eu la parole... Et bizarrement, ça s'est fini en souvenirs. Ce n'était pas prévu, mais la rencontre de Shini et Mai a été racontée.<p>

Oui, l'ex de Mai est un connard. Mais vous n'avez droit qu'à une petite partie de l'histoire, pour ne pas en faire un salaud intégral non plus u_u

Rhia' : C'est quoi son nom ?

Maida : Pourquoi ?

Rhia' : Pour l'écrire dans mon Death Note.

Maida : ...

Luna : Espèce de débile. À dans une semaine, les gens !


	41. Arbre

Bonjour !

J'ai deux nouvelles à annoncer. Une qui a quelque chose à voir avec la fic, l'autre qui n'a strictement rien à faire ici, mais que j'ai envie de partager quand même.

D'abord, j'ai créé un site sur lequel vous pouvez trouver quelques infos sur les persos, des résumés (qui sont rédigés au fur et à mesure), les chapitres (idem), et même des extraits de futurs chapitres (en pages cachées qu'il faudra trouver... bon courage !). En gros, un site dédié à la fic, donc le lien est sur mon profil.

Ensuite, j'ai un chat. Il est arrivé chez moi aujourd'hui, et je suis sur un petit nuage. Un chat \o/

Tant que j'y suis, merci à Dydy-Ramen pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !

Bref. Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **D Gray man et tous ses personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino. Les OC sont à moi.

* * *

><p>– Une exorciste, donc. pense tout haut Celia. Le Comte devrait être content.<p>

Rapide résumé de la situation : je suis avec Ki, en train de me battre contre la folle furieuse qui a étranglé son mec sous mes yeux, a failli tuer Nīru et m'a torturée jusqu'à ce que je tremble juste à l'idée de la voir. Et je suis en mesure de préciser qu'à côté, ce qu'on voit dans les films à propos des interrogatoires musclés, c'est rien du tout. Vraiment.

Bref, c'est pas gagné. Sans blague merdique, je vais avoir du mal à ne pas montrer ma peur et si je m'amuse à regarder cette chère Miss Bouclettes, je risque de m'enfuir en courant. On fait quoi ?

Je coupe un tas de fils, qui tombent à mes pieds. Ça, c'est à ma portée. M'approcher du monstre, par contre, je peux pas. En plus, j'ai un peu de mal à rester concentrée quand Ki chante derrière moi, je voudrais juste m'asseoir et l'écouter chanter. Si possible pendant des heures.

– Va te faire foutre. je lui réponds aimablement. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux. Luna va m'en vouloir si je meurs !

Leçon numéro un de la parfaite idiote : insulter l'ennemi. Leçon numéro deux : lui rappeler qu'on a des proches, donc des outils de chantage potentiels. Mais quelle conne !

– Je la tuerai aussi. rétorque la femme avec un calme très impressionnant.

Un énorme câble me fonce dessus, et j'arrive tout juste à le dévier. La vache ! Il est fait en quoi, ce truc ? C'est impossible à couper ! Si je peux même plus contrer ses attaques, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– E-essaye pour voir !

Et merde. Je commence à bégayer. Elle va voir que j'ai peur. Ça, c'est vraiment pas bon. Et puis, pourquoi j'ai peur, d'abord ? J'ai vu pire, non ?

– T'as peur parce qu'elle est humaine. souffle Rei. Arrête de trembler, je suis là.

Elle est drôle, mon arme. Tu crois que je peux me calmer sur commande ?

– T'arrive bien à faire des blagues à la con alors que tu vas crever.

Mais c'est pas pareil du tout ! Je pousse le plus fort possible sur ma faux pour essayer de repousser une nouvelle attaque du câble indestructible. Rei, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

– Mais c'est toi qui es conne ! s'énerve la décolorée.

T'as qu'à aller te faire foutre, toi aussi ! Vous m'emmerdez, toutes les deux ! Je vais vous mettre mon poing dans la gueule, ça va vous calmer !

– Tu parles, comme si tu pouvais faire ça ! T'es même pas foutue de t'approcher de Celia, alors la frapper, j'y crois pas une seconde !

Dis ce que tu veux, je m'en fous ! Je lui démonte la gueule quand je veux ! Complètement en rogne, je vais vers la salope psychopathe pour lui expliquer ma façon de penser. Ou plutôt la faire rentrer à grands coups de... hu ? De la lumière multicolore ?

Ki vient d'arrêter de chanter. Par contre, putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle brille ! J'en ai mal aux yeux, alors que je lui tourne le dos. De face, ça doit être insupportable.

Celia, elle, apprécie encore moins. En partie parce qu'elle est face à la fée, mais aussi et surtout parce que le sort que notre écolo préférée prépare depuis tout à l'heure la prend pour cible. J'ai l'impression que se transformer en arbre géant, ça fait mal.

Finalement, je vais éviter de la frapper. Les arbres, c'est dur. Mais la tailler à coups de faux, c'est envisageable...

– Joue pas à ça, Ki va te tuer. Je t'ai énervée parce que tu es facilement distraite, pas pour te faire couper en tranches fines par une fée en colère. me retient Rei.

Hein ?

– Tu t'es faite avoir, mais c'est pas plus mal. J'aurais fait quoi avec une compatible morte, moi ?

Je baisse les yeux. Évidemment, je pense pas une seconde à elle quand je vais me battre. Je fonce juste tête baissée. Quelle idiote...

– Rho, tu vas pas en faire une maladie ! T'es encore en vie, non ? me sourit mon double.

Quand je dis ça, je me fais engueuler. Faut savoir ce que tu veux.

– Une compatible en vie, en un morceau et pas traumatisée, c'est tout ce que je demande. Si en plus elle est joyeuse, tout va bien. ajoute l'arme après un court instant de réflexion.

Je désactive et sourit à Rei avant qu'elle disparaisse. Puis je me retourne vers Ki.

– Vraiment, t'es trop forte.

La fée aux cheveux verts esquisse un sourire fatigué.

– Merci. C'est assez difficile à faire. Toute seule, je n'aurais pas pu.

Donc si je comprends bien, grâce à Rei, j'ai pu aider Ki. Allier les fées et les Innocences, ça donne des résultats intéressants. Et allier une Innocence intelligente à une fée loin d'être bête, c'est une combinaison gagnante. À retenir.

– Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant. continue Ki, le regard sombre. Deux jeunes fées peuvent suffire pour battre une anathée en fin de vie. Ou une fée d'âge moyen et un humain avec des capacités spéciales, comme aujourd'hui. Mais contre une jeune bien entraînée...

Je sens la mauvaise nouvelle arriver. Je la vois venir gros comme un immeuble de cinquante étages. Voire même un peu plus.

– Il faudrait au moins dix fées comme moi pour espérer la blesser.

Et merde. Évidemment, on est loin d'avoir autant de monde avec nous. Enfin, autant de personnel à oreilles pointues, tatouages et compagnie. Je suppose que même avec le double d'humains, ça ne suffirait pas.

– Même avec pour assistants un jeune faé et une dizaine d'humains, je ne pourrais probablement rien faire.

– Tête d'arête, espèce d'abruti ! hurle Luna. T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça !

C'est moi ou elle est très énervée ?

– Je vais chercher de l'eau. annonce Ki. Reste avec lui.

Je retourne près du faé. Il n'a pas l'air en forme, mais il n'est pas mort. C'est déjà bien.

– Syl, t'es sûre que tu peux rien faire ? je demande à la blonde.  
>J'ai pas envie qu'il meure. Vraiment. Il est peut-être con, humanophile, squatteur, et un tas d'autres choses, mais c'est un ami. Et puis, c'est à cause de moi qu'il a failli se faire réduire en pâtée pour chat pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps.<p>

La blonde secoue la tête. Luna elle-même ne fait pas de commentaire. Elle ne le supporte pas, mais le voir dans un état pareil ne lui fait pas plus plaisir qu'à moi.

Je m'assois à côté de lui. Le bleu respire, mais il perd beaucoup de liquide bleu, ce qui doit être son sang. Il y a une flaque vraiment énorme autour de lui. Le bandage que Syl lui a mis pendant que j'étais occupé à trembler et couper des câbles est complètement imbibé.

– Rhia'... commence ma sœur.

Un gros « splash » lui coupe la parole, et les rires qui suivent couvrent la voix de la fée. Bon, admettons. Il se réveille et me fous de l'eau partout, pourquoi pas. Mais maintenant, je suis trempée, et j'aimerais bien que ça devienne pas une habitude.

– Merci. se contente de dire le faé en se relevant.

Nīru !

– P'tite humaine, si tu pouvais me lâcher, ce serait bien. Je suis pas encore complètement guéri, ça fait mal. grogne le bleu d'un air plus amusé que fâché.

Je deviens un vrai bisounours. Mais c'est pas grave. Il est pas mort !

– Bon, à mon tour ! crie Lu' en essayant de frapper le faé.

Elle se contente d'essayer, parce qu'il se retrouve derrière elle et l'arrose généreusement. Toujours en état de se disputer, apparemment. Je retiens difficilement un sourire.

– Arrêtez de vous battre ! proteste Syl avec inquiétude. Nīru, tu devrais te reposer. Luna, laisse-le tranquille. Tu vas finir par tomber malade...

– T'inquiète pas, ils ont l'habitude. je lance à la blonde en essorant distraitement mon t-shirt.

– Ah... Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? m'interroge Sylvane.

Merde. Avec ces conneries, j'avais oublié Lan. Mais quelle idiote !

– Je cherchais un moyen de rejoindre quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, va falloir appeler Sven. Je peux ?

La guérisseuse hoche la tête avec un sourire aimable. J'active mon Innocence, mais Rei n'apparaît pas. Elle doit être en train de se reposer. C'est pas plus mal. Et puis, elle a bien mérité une pause.

– Allô ? je lance par réflexe.

– Petite ? s'étonne le géant. Ça va ?

Derrière lui, j'entends des voix. Apparemment, ils sont tranquillement en train de discuter. Tant mieux, ça veut dire que personne n'est en danger de mort. Par contre, il y a une voix qui ne me dit rien, c'est bizarre. Encore un nouveau, ou juste quelqu'un qui parle jamais d'habitude ? Nan, j'ai entendu tout le monde, ça doit être un nouveau.

– Oui, tout va bien. Tout le monde est vivant, en un morceau, tout ça. je le rassure. Même si c'est pas passé loin.

Le blond ne réagit pas tout de suite. Je le sens assez perturbé, mais content qu'on soit en vie.

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? se renseigne-t-il.

Pas con, le nordique. Je veux dire, avec les clichés sur les blonds et la tendance papa poule de Georges, on pourrait penser qu'il est bête, mais en fait non.

– J'aurais besoin de ton aide. Rei n'a pas de carte de l'Australie, tout juste de l'Europe, alors...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens. Sven comprend tout de suite. Il se sent utile, je crois. Hé, c'est quoi ça ? Parce qu'il a l'impression de ne servir à rien, d'habitude ? Va falloir que je fasse quelque chose.

– Je vois.

Il me donne la location de Kaelan et la direction dans laquelle on devra se diriger.

– Merci Sven. Heureusement que t'es là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?

Le compliment lui fait plaisir. Je le vois presque sourire à travers le téléphone.

– À plus tard, petite. Bon courage. me souhaite le géant.

POV Sven

La petite raccroche et me laisse seul dans ma propre tête. Seul, et de bonne humeur. Elle a dit quelque chose de gentil au bon moment. À croire qu'elle savait exactement ce que je ressens : l'impression d'être inutile, et d'être là uniquement pour décorer. D'être une plante verte, en d'autres termes.

Bah, on verra plus tard. Pour le moment, autant surveiller les gamins et le couple. On ne sait jamais.

– À ton tour ! lance le roux, celui qui évoque vaguement un lapin.

C'est moi ou actuellement, il ressemble bien plus à un loup qu'à un lapin ? J'ai presque l'impression qu'il a des crocs. Ce gamin est vraiment étonnant. Troubles bipolaires, peut-être ?

La petite aux cheveux bleus, elle, a l'air franchement mal à l'aise. Elle est rouge tomate, très gênée et a l'air à deux doigts de partir en courant. Ah non, surtout pas ! On n'a vraiment pas besoin d'en perdre une autre. Déjà qu'il nous manque la guérisseuse, les sœurs et...

Non, je ne parlerai pas de celle qui me manque le plus. Pas question. Je me contenterai de soigner la plante qu'elle m'a confiée et de me taire. Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord, je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est _ma _tête, je pense ce que je veux. En plus, elle est trop loin pour entendre, alors j'en profite.

– Petit, laisse Del tranquille. je soupire. On dirait que tu vas la mordre.

Le borgne me dévisage, surpris. Georges en rajoute une couche :

– Il a parfaitement raison. Lavi, n'embête pas cette pauvre Delwyn. Avec ton sens de l'observation, tu as sûrement remarqué qu'elle est timide. Et toi, Del, ne te laisse pas impressionner. C'est ton collègue, pas ton ennemi. assène le GPS.

La brune autoritaire, très occupée à regarder son petit ami avec amour, ne tourne même pas la tête. C'est plutôt touchant, mais aussi un peu inquiétant. Esther, elle, n'aurait jamais pu me fixer comme ça bien longtemps : elle aurait fini par éclater de rire et serait vite partie faire mille choses à la fois, comme toujours. Un vrai cyclone, qui mettait tout sens dessus dessous, mais bienveillant et certainement pas mortel. Une fille joyeuse tout en étant assez maladroite. Elle aurait pu être la mère des deux sœurs. C'est peut-être pour ça que je les apprécie : elles auraient pu être mes filles. Nos filles.

– Monsieur le viking ? demande poliment le plus jeune de la troupe.

Je n'arrive pas à me retenir : j'éclate de rire. Les autres hésitent quelques secondes, mais s'y mettent eux aussi. Même le petit rouquin, qui a l'air de ne pas tout avoir compris.

– Je ne suis pas un viking. je finis par dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je sais pas. Vous avez l'air bizarre. fait remarquer le gamin. Ça va ?

Un gosse qui s'inquiète pour moi. C'est la meilleure.

– Tutoie-moi, d'accord ? Et ce n'est rien, je pensais juste à quelqu'un.

Il hausse les épaules, mais n'a pas l'air très convaincu. Tant pis. Je ne vais quand même pas...

– Dis-nous tout. ronronne le lapin/loup/chat/rouquin borgne en se tournant vers moi.

On dirait bien que je vais devoir leur parler d'Esther. Ce garçon a l'air prêt à tout pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Et je ne tiens pas à savoir jusqu'où ça pourrait me mener.

– Je pensais... à une femme dont j'ai été amoureux, il y a très longtemps. J'avais dix-sept ans quand on s'est rencontrés, c'est dire. je plaisante.

Shini et Maida se retournent avec curiosité. Ils se tiennent la main.

– Qui c'était, papy ? m'interroge le gamer sur le même ton.

Mai lui fait les gros yeux, et il lui répond avec un simple sourire. Ils vont bien ensemble, tous les deux. Ils n'ont pas le même caractère et probablement pas les mêmes goûts, mais ça ne leur pose visiblement aucun problème. Ça me fait sourire.

En tout cas, une chose est sûre : dans ce couple, ce n'est pas l'homme qui porte la culotte...

– Comment elle s'appelle ? Vous vous voyez toujours ? renchérit Lavi.

– Elle s'appelait Esther.

Tous notent l'imparfait. Les yeux s'agrandissent, et tout le monde a l'air de regretter sa curiosité. Même le lapin a l'air un peu déstabilisé. Il faut dire que le ton neutre n'a pas arrangé ses affaires.

– Désolé, Sven. Je suis un crétin. s'excuse-t-il platement.

Je lui souris. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il a vu beaucoup plus de morts que moi.

– Tu veux bien nous parler d'elle ? insiste la fille aux cheveux bleus, l'air un peu ailleurs.

J'hésite. Après tout, ça fait près de vingt ans, et ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler. Et ils ne sont peut-être pas tous prêts à me croire, ni même à comprendre.

– Esther était... spéciale. je commence.

Bel euphémisme. L'une des choses qui ont fait qu'on s'est rencontrés sont justement une de ses particularités. Ce qui la rendait différente de toutes les autres femmes que j'ai pu voir au cours de mes quarante deux ans d'existence.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, imagine son sourire et ce qu'elle dirait si elle me voyait.

« Bon courage, Sven. Et ne laisse pas Georges décider à ta place de ce que tu dois raconter, d'accord ? »

J'adresse un hochement de tête mental au souvenir, puis rouvre les yeux.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de la fin de Celia ? Et à votre avis, quelles sont les fameuses particularités d'Esther ?<p>

À dans une semaine !


	42. Groupe

Bonjour !

Oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Je n'ai aucune excuse... Désolée, je n'arrive pas à voir le temps passer en temps normal, encore moins en vacances.

Sinon, si je ne l'ai pas encore dit, j'ai entamé une relecture des chapitres précédents. Ils vont tous être corrigés petit à petit. Ce qui fait du boulot en plus des chapitres, mais permettra d'améliorer l'ensemble. N'hésitez pas à tout relire !

.

Pour Dydy-Ramen :

Oui, j'ai un chat, il n'arrête pas de faire le fou, et j'ai modifié le commentaire en question ^^

Je suis contente de voir que ça t'a plu, et j'espère que ça continuera. Critique autant que tu veux sur les points qui te gênent, ça ne me vexera pas et ça permettra d'améliorer la fic.

Celia ne pouvait pas être battue par les méthodes conventionnelles, ça aurait fait tache, alors ta réaction me fait plaisir. Lan est celui avec l'arc qui vient d'Australie, et Esther n'a strictement rien à voir avec Harry Potter et son univers (mais c'était bien essayé).

Et oui, tes reviews font très plaisir !

.

Bref. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>La prochaine fois que je décide d'aller aider quelqu'un, j'irai toute seule. Au moins, je pourrais faire du stop tranquille. Parce que marcher, c'est peut-être bon pour la santé, mais c'est long. Et même avec l'aide des deux fées, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose : on se ferait vite repérer. Par des gens normaux dans le meilleur des cas, ou par des Noé dans le pire. Et puis de toute façon, ils sont fatigués, alors ils ne pourraient pas nous transporter tous ensemble sans risque... Donc on a utilisé la seule méthode à notre disposition : la marche à pied.<p>

Conséquences logiques : ça a pris des heures pour arriver, j'ai mal aux pieds, je crève de faim et j'ai mal aux oreilles à cause des deux idiots qui se disputent dans mon dos. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'étais une tueuse en série dans une vie antérieure et ça m'a pourri mon karma, c'est ça ? Ou alors...

– Rhia' ! T'as vu comment il me parle, ce con ? s'indigne Luna. Dis quelque chose !

Pitié, achevez-moi. J'en peux plus.

– Pourquoi tu dis rien ?

– Heureusement qu'elle dit rien, sale gosse. sourit méchamment le tatoué.

Sylvane, au secours...

– Luna, Nīru, vous devriez peut-être arrêter de vous disputer tout le temps, non ? suggère diplomatiquement la blonde.

Je l'aime. Vraiment, Syl, tu es merveilleuse. Une fée. Une déesse. Une...

– Effectivement. On vous entend à des kilomètres. déclare d'un ton neutre la plus vieille du groupe.

Tiens ? Ki a sauvé toutes les plantes du pays ou elle commençait juste à avoir mal à la tête ?

– Pas la peine d'être sarcastique. réplique la fée en me fusillant du regard. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne prenez pas soin de ce qui vous entoure.

Oups. Je crois que j'ai encore pensé à voix haute. Bon, tant pis, c'est trop tard. J'ai plus qu'à me faire toute petite pendant un moment et prier pour ne pas finir transformée en plante verte... Nan, je déconne, je dois juste la fermer cinq secondes, le temps que le faé et ma sœur se remettent à hurler.

Le faé en question lève les yeux au ciel, fataliste.

– Et c'est reparti ! Je sais que les fées des plantes sont toujours très proches de la nature, toutes ces conneries, mais toi, tu te ferais couper en petits morceaux si ça pouvait aider une salade à pousser.

Il m'arrive d'admirer Nīru. Tellement courageux, tellement direct, tellement franc, tellement... con.

– Qui a failli se tuer pour sauver une toute jeune sirène ? Qui a consumé pratiquement toutes ses forces pour guérir un narval ? Qui a...

– Ça va, ça va. l'interrompt le bleu en grommelant. J'ai compris, je suis pas le mieux placé pour me moquer. Tu es contente ?

Le regard glacé de la fée verte lui répond. Aujourd'hui, elle est plutôt sympa : il ne se fait même pas engueuler ! Ça en serait presque suspect, d'ailleurs. Elle est malade ?

– Non, je vais très bien. Mais merci de te préoccuper ma santé. lâche Ki, acide.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle est sur les nerfs. À deux doigts de l'explosion.

– Tout va bien, Ki ? s'inquiète Sylvane.

La fée élude la question.

– Nous avons quelque chose à faire, je vous signale. Rhiannon, appelle Sven et vérifie si nous sommes sur le bon chemin.

– Oui chef. je marmonne avant d'activer mon Innocence en mode portable.

Par réflexe, je m'éloigne un peu du groupe pour téléphoner. Ce qui a pour avantage d'être au calme. Ça fait du bien... Peut-être que grâce à cette pause, je ne serais pas sourde en fin de journée. Enfin, en considérant que dix heures du soir, c'est encore tôt. Quand je vous dis qu'un trajet pareil à pied, ça prend du temps, je plaisante pas.

– On est sur le bon chemin. j'annonce en revenant vers le groupe. Il est pas loin. On cherche un mec de mon âge, enfin à peu près, pas très grand, bronzé et...

– Son nom ? me coupe Lu'.

– Kaelan Heaton. je réponds sans comprendre ce qu'elle a en tête.

J'aurais pas dû. Vraiment, j'aurais pas dû lui dire ça. C'est ce que mon intuition est en train de hurler, et elle se trompe rarement sur les intentions de Luna.

– KAELAN HEATON ! RAMÈNE TON CUL, ON VEUT TE PARLER ! hurle la gamine en courant à travers le terrain, qui semble vide.

Urgh. Une vraie attaque sonore. Je souffre... À voir la tête de Nīru, qui a probablement des oreilles bien plus sensibles que les miennes, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un putain de mal au crâne. Je ne vois pas Ki, ni Syl, mais je suppose qu'elles aussi ont les oreilles qui sifflent.

– Je peux savoir qui tu es ? demande avec méfiance l'australien en s'approchant de ma sœur.

Ah si, il y avait quelqu'un. La méthode de Luna a été efficace pour le faire sortir, d'ailleurs. Elle nous tire discrètement la langue avant de lui répondre.

– La petite sœur de Rhia'. Promis, je suis pas un akuma.

C'est vrai qu'avec sa malédiction, pas mal de monde se tromperait. Sauf ceux qui la connaissent ou connaissent Allen Walker. C'est à dire pas tellement de monde, en fait.

– Ah.

De là où on est, on peut tout juste les entendre. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pratiquement personne ici. À même pas huit heures du matin, ça viendrait à l'idée de personne de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Enfin, personne de _normal _y penserait.

– Si c'est pour ramener mon t-shirt, elle aurait pu le faire elle-même. soupire-t-il.

– Hein ? s'étonne la petite.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, le haut. Ça va être difficile de le rendre, il est dans la maison de Jeff, et la maison en question a été remplacée par un arbre géant.

– Pourquoi tu es là, alors ?

Elle hausse les épaules et lui balance sans aucun tact :

– Parce que t'es en danger de mort.

Ça c'est ma petite sœur ! Je suis fière d'elle. Court, direct et efficace, que demander de plus ?

– Qu...quoi ? Mais Moira m'a rien dit !

Quelle putain de réaction... Non mais sérieusement, on lui annonce qu'il va peut-être se faire tuer, et il bloque sur les petits détails !

– Moira, c'est celle qui t'a passé le cahier noir, non ? m'interroge le faé.

– Oui. Elle peut prédire l'avenir, si j'ai bien compris, alors c'est bizarre qu'elle lui ait rien dit.

Nīru secoue la tête. Il n'est pas d'accord ?

– Soit elle savait pas, soit c'était volontaire.

Et si c'est volontaire, il y a deux choix possibles : soit elle fait semblant d'être notre alliée et on va pas tarder à être dans la merde, soit elle est vraiment notre alliée et elle ne nous a rien dit parce que c'est ce qu'on doit faire.

– Tu penses que... je commence.

– Ouais. Possible. T'es tombée sur lui par hasard, non ? Cette saloperie de cahier a failli te tuer. Pour moi, c'est un piège.

C'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça s'est passé. Il a pas tout compris, et ça fait qu'il interprète mal les choses. Et sans toutes les pièces en main, Nīru ne risque pas de comprendre.

– C'est pas lui qui a failli me tuer. Il m'a déconseillé de faire un truc, mais je l'ai fait quand même. En fait, sans Grégoire, je serais une pile de steaks bien saignants.

Il ne relève pas le nom. Apparemment, le faé sait qui est Grégoire.

– Donc en fait, c'est juste que t'as encore fait une connerie. Tant mieux, c'est moins chiant à gérer qu'un traître.

– Hé, vous deux ! Arrêtez de discuter et venez ! s'énerve Luna.

Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas que je discute avec Nīru. Mais ce n'est sûrement qu'une impression...

– Je n'ai pas le droit de venir, c'est ça ? plaisante Sylvane, derrière nous.

Avec la lumière sur le "terrain de jeu" de Lan, je vois ma sœur rougir. Combien on parie qu'elle avait oublié Syl ?

– Si, si. Et Ki aussi peut venir...

Je vérifie d'un coup d'œil que ma queue est bien cachée, puis je traîne le bleu jusqu'à l'australien. Ou plus exactement, Nīru se laisse traîner en direction de Lan, lequel a l'air très surpris. C'est vrai que l'apparence de notre faé peut étonner, au début, mais on s'y habitue vite.

– Quoi ? lui demande agressivement Nīru.

– Non, rien. se reprend Lan. Je me disais juste que ça faisait une belle paire de monstres.

Ça, il va me le payer cher. Je vais lui exploser la gueule. Lui faire avaler ses dents. Quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, même sa mère le reconnaîtra plus !

– Nīru ! crie Syl. Pourquoi tu l'as...

– Il est pas mort, je l'ai juste assommé. se défend le bleu.

Bon, je suppose que ça ira comme ça. La blonde se penche sur Lan. Un peu de lumière verte et pouf, il se réveille. Très efficace. Grâce à elle, la Congrégation aura beaucoup de problèmes en moins ! Peut-être même que grâce à elle, des exorcistes mutilés seront guéris : après tout, elle m'a remise en état un certain nombre de fois, malgré des blessures potentiellement mortelles.

– Tout va bien ? s'inquiète notre guérisseuse pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps.

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Et quand il finit enfin par parler...

POV Maida

– Voilà, vous savez tout. conclut le géant blond à voix basse.

C'est une histoire très triste. L'idée qu'il aurait pu perdre une personne qu'il aime ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit. Pauvre Sven. D'autant plus que perdre la fille dont il était amoureux depuis longtemps... Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirais si je perdais Shini, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir un jour.

– C'est moi ou tu te sens coupable, monsieur le viking ?

Les regards se dirigent vers Ethan. Le roux est peut-être jeune et insouciant, mais ça ne l'empêche visiblement pas d'être sensible. C'est effectivement l'impression que me donne notre cher suédois.

– Pas tes affaires, petit. se contente de répondre Sven, le regard sombre.

Notre ami n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la question. Je pense qu'il se sent mal par rapport à cette histoire, mais qu'il refuse d'en parler. Peut-être qu'il est trop tôt pour qu'il nous fasse confiance à ce point.

– À mon avis, elle le savait déjà, donc elle a aucune raison de t'en vouloir. continue le plus petit.

Le blond se lève.

– Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regarde pas, gamin. martèle-t-il. Je vais faire un tour, ne m'attendez pas et allez vous coucher. Il est tard.

Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Tout le monde a parlé de son passé avant de le convaincre de nous raconter toute l'histoire, et nous avons tous beaucoup de choses à dire. Même Delwyn, qui est plutôt effacée, et Alice, qui a souffert de son apparence de fille-chat et de ses transformations en chat de Cheshire.

– Heu... Attends, où est-ce que tu vas ? réagit Del en revenant parmi nous.

Bon retour sur terre. Tu vois bien qu'il prend Georges et son manteau, non ? À mon avis, il va se promener au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, et il reviendra grâce à son GPS.

– Je sors. C'est tout.

La fille aux cheveux bleus le suit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui, avant de se tourner vers nous.

– C'est moi ou il est de mauvaise humeur ?

Des haussements d'épaule et des visages gênés lui répondent. La bretonne, perplexe, insiste.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous ?

Le plus jeune du groupe se charge de lui expliquer l'affaire. Tant mieux, personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. Surtout pas moi. Je n'ai pas le tact nécessaire.

– J'ai fait une boulette et le viking est en colère. résume l'écossais. Je crois qu'il est allé s'acheter une hache pour me tuer.

– Ce n'est pas un viking. proteste Alice en remuant les oreilles. Et il ne te fera rien.

– En attendant, il n'a pas tort. Retournez dans vos chambres, mettez-vous en pyjama et au lit. j'ordonne.

Shini me regarde avec cet air qu'il prend quand il va dire quelque chose de relativement stupide, mais qu'il sait que ça va détendre l'atmosphère.

– J'ai pas de pyjama, je peux prendre le tien ?

L'idée de mon copain en chemise de nuit me tire un sourire. Surtout en chemise de nuit rose, ce qui serait très drôle. Mais autant ne pas rentrer dans son jeu, je sais qu'il en est parfaitement capable.

En attendant, il a réussi à faire rire les autres. C'est déjà bien.

– Shini, t'es vraiment un mec ? demande le petit rouquin.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas d'utérus. confie mon gamer avec un sourire amusé. Donc je suppose que oui.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Shini est parfois étonnamment stupide. Avenant, mais stupide. Pourtant, quand il veut, il peut manifester une intelligence surprenante. Il restera toujours un mystère.

– Il doit être un peu pénible, de temps en temps. compatit la fille-chat d'une voix douce.

– Ce n'est rien. je la rassure immédiatement. Au fond, il n'est pas méchant.

La rousse prend un air assez triste.

– Sûrement. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami jusqu'à maintenant, alors...

La pauvre. Moi, je ne fais qu'intimider les gens au premier abord. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils arrivent à m'apprécier. Alors qu'elle, avec ses oreilles et sa queue de chat, elle peut mettre mal à l'aise ou effrayer les gens sans le vouloir. Je trouve ça lamentable, mais les hommes sont comme ça : ils rejettent ce qui est différent. Ce qui leur fait peur.

– Maintenant, tu fais partie d'un groupe. je lui dis gentiment.

– Et on va pas partir en courant, petit chaton ! la taquine Shini. Sauf si...

Je lui fais les gros yeux, ce qui le fait taire. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile de vivre en étant considérée comme un monstre. Mon petit ami est gentil, mais il peut se révéler maladroit.

– Sauf si ? demande Alice d'un air malheureux.

– Rien, je plaisante. Tu ferais pas de mal à une mouche, pourquoi on s'enfuirait ? l'apaise mon brun préféré.

Quand je disais qu'il n'est pas méchant... Mais ce n'est pas le moment. On peut avoir besoin de bouger très tôt demain, alors autant se reposer dès qu'on le peut, et le plus possible.

– Vous parlerez demain. Allez, tout le monde au lit ! j'insiste.

Certains traînent des pieds, d'autres refusent de bouger. très bien. Puisqu'ils le prennent comme ça, je vais devoir sévir.

– J'ai dit d'aller au lit. je répète en sortant mes armes.

Je n'ai pas besoin de retirer la sécurité : ce simple geste suffit à convaincre tout le monde d'accélérer le mouvement. Et accessoirement de me laisser un peu tranquille avec un certain brun.

– Tu tiens vraiment à dormir, Mai ?

Je lui souris et pose mes armes sur un meuble avant de le rejoindre.

– Ça dépend.

Mais une explosion nous interrompt. Ce qui m'énerve. Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas...

– Viens, on y va. je demande à Shini, qui prend immédiatement sa faux.

Tant pis, on s'amusera plus tard. Pour le moment, il y a des problèmes à régler.

* * *

><p>Je profite de ce chapitre pour parler encore de Shini et Maida. C'est mon seul couple, alors pourquoi pas... Bref. Promis, nos deux tourtereaux resteront sages, je ne veux pas traumatiser les gens.<p>

Quoi ? Avec toutes les scènes violentes, c'est déjà fait ? Zut. Va falloir que je bisounoursise ma fic (le beau néologisme...). Non, c'est pour rire, je tiendrais pas plus de deux chapitres en mode bisounours.

Rhia' : Mais au fait, il y a d'autres couples prévus pour plus tard ?

Lyli' : Certains, oui. D'autres sont seulement envisagés... Si les lecteurs/lectrices veulent en voir un (ou plus) en particulier, je peux tout à fait modifier mes plans. Par contre, le couple de Rhia' ne sera pas dévoilé avant longtemps, et je préfère éviter de mettre un OC avec un perso de D Gray man...

Rhia' : En gros, je suis condamnée, mais vous pouvez sauver les autres... Par contre, si quelqu'un suggère un couple pour ma Lu', je vous enferme et vous oblige à ne manger que des peaux de banane pour le restant de vos jours.

Lavi : Tu sais que c'est pratiquement immangeable ?

Rhia' : Raison de plus.

À bientôt !


	43. 42

Bonjour !

Oui, je poste à l'heure. Miracle. Il faut croire que l'idée d'aller me faire torturer (pardon, d'aller à un cours de code) me donne envie d'écrire...

Bref. J'ai une question : pour la prochaine fois, vous préférez un chapitre ou un bonus ? Parce que je suis en train d'écrire un petit quelque chose sur les couples qui ne seront jamais dans la fic et qui impliquent Rhia'...

Rhia' : Mais pourquoi moi ? T_T

Lavi : Parce que ta soeur n'est pas la seule à être maudite ^^

Rhia' : C'est injuste...

Lavi : Tout à fait. Sinon, tu leur dis pour ce chapitre ?

Rhia' : Ok... Donc les gens, ne soyez pas surpris si personne ne se fait torturer/tuer/blesser/découper/autre truc sympa en -er, Lyli' a décidé de faire un chapitre calme. Avec des révélations, mais calme.

Shini : Celui-là, je comptais le repousser encore un peu, mais Lyli' a refusé. Dommage.

Rhia' : Mais pourquoi ?

Lavi : Tu verras en même temps que les autres, Rhia'. Prends l'habitude de piquer le scénario, si tu veux être au courant plus tôt.

L : Arrête de donner ce genre de conseils, Lavi. Sinon, je serais dans l'obligation de te caser avec Luberrier.

*hurlement de désespoir*

Hum. Je disais donc, j'ai commencé à préparer un bonus. Si vous voulez voir apparaître d'autres couples (qu'ils impliquent ou non Rhia'), je peux faire un petit drabble sur eux. Mais pour ça, il va falloir laisser une review, parce que je ne peux pas le deviner.

Comment ça, c'est de la réclamation ? Non, c'est un échange. D'abord. Un simple échange.

Heu... On va s'arrêter là, hein. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Quand il finit par parler, je regrette que l'australien n'ait pas fermé sa grande gueule. Parce que vraiment, il abuse ! C'est vraiment le truc le plus con que j'ai entendu ces derniers jours. Et pourtant, j'en entends de belles, en ce moment.<p>

– Un ange...

Déjà, pour commencer, c'est un putain de cliché. Ensuite, Syl n'est pas un ange. C'est une fée ! Le prochain qui me dit qu'elle est un ange, je le mords !

– Heu... réagit très intelligemment ma sœur.

Sylvane, elle, se contente de virer au rouge tomate. Et quand je dis rouge tomate, c'est pas une exagération. Ce serait plutôt le contraire.

– Ah, Syl est un ange ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que c'était notre guérisseuse, mais comme tu veux. je lance joyeusement.

Sans lueur psychotique dans les yeux. Vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie de faire peur au nouveau, parce que je l'ai déjà assez traumatisé lors de notre première rencontre. Manquerait plus que je le fasse fuir.

Le brun soupire. Apparemment, il pensait que j'étais partie. Dommage pour toi, on ne se débarrasse pas de moi en se faisant assommer. Ni même en m'assommant, mais c'est un détail.

– Bref. Je suis Sylvane, se présente la blonde. Tu connais les sœurs, donc je ne te les présenterai pas. La femme un peu plus loin, celle qui a les cheveux verts, s'appelle Ki. Et celui qui t'a assommé est Nīru. Comme tu l'as remarqué, il a mauvais caractère, alors ne le provoque pas.

Le brun hoche gentiment la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait tout retenu, mais il est coopératif. Il faut dire que le tour de poitrine de notre guérisseuse y est pour quelque chose.

– Tu sais, si tu continues à mater les seins de Syl, je te mets un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles. annonce très diplomatiquement ma sœur.

– Nan, moi. Je tape plus fort. je souris.

Luna approuve d'un signe de tête, et l'australien a la bonne idée de regarder Syl dans les yeux. Tu vois quand tu veux ! En plus, notre Sylvane a de très beaux yeux gris, alors tu perds pas au change.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris ce que regardait ce sale pervers. Maintenant, la blonde est encore plus rouge. On aurait peut-être dû prendre Lan à part pour lui dire.

– Les filles, ce n'est pas la peine... marmonne-t-elle.

– Bien sûr que si. la contredit Ki. Si ce garçon n'apprend pas le respect maintenant, il risque de mal tourner plus tard. Luna, tu as eu une excellente idée.

Hu ? Pour une vraie fée, elle est très sévère. Heureusement que Nīru n'est pas aussi déprimant. Lu' et moi, on disait ça juste pour le convaincre de regarder ailleurs, pas sérieusement ! Même si j'aurais probablement pris des mesures désagréables pour lui si Kaelan n'avait pas obéi... Ça doit être dressé le plus tôt possible, ces bêtes-là.

– Mais... proteste Sylvane.

– Pas de mais. Il te mate, je lui explose la tête. la coupe le bleu. Il te touche, je le castre et _ensuite_, je lui explose la tête.

Tous pour une ! Je crois que Lan a compris, maintenant : si jamais il fait du mal à notre Syl, il est mort. On est un peu extrêmes, mais c'est pour elle.

– Vous êtes un groupe très solidaire, hein ? remarque l'australien. Promis, je ne recommencerai pas. Désolé, Sylvane.

Elle fait signe que les excuses sont acceptées, et nous regarde tous avec une discrète grimace. Je comprends le message : pas taper, on doit lui laisser une chance. Puisque c'est elle qui le demande...

– Bon, puisque personne ne va tuer personne, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique des choses. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi je suis en danger de mort ?

Luna se gratte la tête, gênée. Sylvane se tait, Nīru semble réfléchir, et Ki me regarde fixement. D'accord, j'admets, je n'ai pas pensé à en parler aux autres. J'ai, comment dire... oublié.

– Tu te souviens de la saucisse géante, dans le désert ? Elle a été détruite.

Je ne fais pas attention aux commentaires surpris des autres membres du groupe et continue.

– Ça veut dire qu'il y a un Noé dans le coin, peut-être même plusieurs. Il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres le plus vite possible, on peut pas rester chez toi.

Il hésite. Hé, c'est pas le moment pour ça. On est pressés, alors décide-toi.

– Quand tu dis chez toi, tu veux dire... dans le pays ?

Je hoche la tête, ce qui le fait soupirer.

– Est-ce que j'ai le temps d'aller récupérer des affaires à la maison, au moins ?

– Idiot. grogne Luna. Bien sûr que tu as le temps, on en est pas à cinq minutes près.

Embarrassé, l'australien la corrige.

– Pas cinq minutes, plutôt une heure. Et ma voiture n'est pas assez grande pour tous vous emmener.

Nīru sourit, ce qui étonne le nouveau. C'est le seul à ne pas être au courant pour nos alliés les plus originaux.

– Tu as de quoi prendre trois passagers, non ?

Lan confirme sans comprendre. Il ne sait pas que nous avons deux fées parmi nous, et qu'une fée ne prend pas tellement de place en voiture.

– Alors ça passe. déclare le bleu en souriant encore plus.

Et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le malin. Kaelan, non averti, ne détourne pas les yeux tout de suite et se fait aveugler quand le faé se transforme en une petite boule lumineuse. Ladite balle vient voler au dessus de moi avant d'atterrir sur mon épaule.

« Ça y est, t'as compris ? »

Apparemment, il se sent aussi obligé de parler directement dans la tête de notre ami. Mais il me laisse entendre, histoire que je suive. À cause du tatouage, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse m'entendre, mais je peux écouter. Sympa de sa part.

– O-Oui. bégaye Lan.

– Ah, on t'a pas dit ? je ris. Nīru est un faé, une fée mâle si tu préfères.

Ki reste sous sa forme humanoïde, impassible. Une vraie miss Glaçon. Des fois, elle me ferait presque peur.

– Je suis également une fée. précise-t-elle. Si tu souhaites venir avec nous, ce que je te conseille, il faudra te faire à l'idée : nous ne sommes pas un groupe ordinaire.

« Mais de toute façon, quand on passera dans l'autre monde, Ki ne suivra pas. Tu vas devoir la supporter quelques mois grand maximum, c'est pas si grave. »

– J'ai entendu, Nīru. signale la fée verte, glaciale.

Mon estomac proteste, ce qui fait taire les autres. Pour une fois, je serais presque contente de l'entendre. Même si c'est horriblement bruyant et que c'est un peu gênant, au moins, ça peut arrêter les disputes et faire rigoler tout le monde.

– Bon, Lan, on y va ? J'ai faim ! je lance.

Vu le regard de l'australien, il se souvient de mon appétit. Hu hu. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si on croisait Allen ?

POV Shini

Je crois que Mai est de mauvaise humeur. Non, pas je crois, j'en suis sûr. Ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas pu dépasser le stade de simples câlins, puisque les autres étaient toujours juste à côté. Alors quand elle a entendu une explosion, elle l'a plutôt mal pris. Ce qui est un peu normal, quand on y réfléchit.

Mais bon, c'était juste une bande de gosses qui s'étaient amusés à mettre un film d'action un peu trop fort, alors tout va bien.

Ouais, tout va bien, ou presque. Quand Maida est énervée, c'est ceinture, pour un jour ou deux si tu es sage, ou regard noir et ceinture plus longtemps si tu insistes, voire castration par balle. Comme en plus, je n'aime pas mettre ma chérie en colère, je me tiens tranquille. Mais ça reste plus que pénible. J'y peux rien, c'est les hormones qui veulent ça. Je suis pas asexuel, merde !

– Mai, j'ai pas sommeil... je gémis en espérant l'attendrir.

Elle se tourne vers le mur et grommelle.

– Pas de console, Shini. Si on doit se lever tôt demain, on ne sera pas en forme.

Bon, tant pis. Pas de Maida, pas de console... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ? J'ai pas l'habitude de me coucher aussi tôt, ça me perturbe.

Au bout d'une éternité, Mai se colle contre moi. J'ai remarqué qu'elle fait souvent ça quand on dort ensemble. Un peu comme si j'étais son nounours ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est mignon et ça me réchauffe. Un peu trop, mais ça reste agréable quand même.

Quand elle est endormie, ma copine se détend. Elle a l'air sévère pendant la journée, devant tout le monde, et elle peut être un peu tendue même quand on est seuls, mais je sais que Maida n'est pas méchante. C'est juste qu'elle a été élevée comme ça. Elle les aime bien, alors elle essaye de prendre soin d'eux. Qu'est-ce que ce sera si on a des gosses un jour ?

– Bonne nuit, Mai. je lui murmure tendrement à l'oreille.

Je la repousse doucement, sans la réveiller, et je vais mettre des vêtements. Un t-shirt noir, un jean noir, une paire de baskets noires. J'aime le noir, c'est reposant. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas uniquement pour ça... Mais je ne vous dirai rien de plus, ou au moins pas tout de suite.

Je sors sans faire le moindre bruit. La discrétion, comme les surnoms pourris et les jeux vidéo, c'est mon truc. Maida n'a jamais remarqué que je sors pratiquement toutes les nuits. Elle a le sommeil lourd et dort au moins huit heures par nuit, ce qui me laisse pas mal de temps. Ma petite marmotte peut même dormir plus de douze heures d'affilée, sans réveil.

Je vérifie que j'ai bien ma faux dans ma poche, au cas où je tomberai sur un akuma plus tôt que prévu : elle est là, sous sa forme miniature, mais pas accrochée à mon portable. Je pourrai la sortir et être prêt en moins de deux secondes. Parfait.

Je sais, je sais. Sortir la nuit en faisant en sorte que ma copine ne soit pas au courant, c'est suspect. Mais c'est une habitude que j'ai depuis un certain temps, et je jure que je ne compte pas la tromper. Je ne suis pas un connard, juste un oiseau de nuit. Je suis pratiquement insomniaque et mon cycle de sommeil est complètement décalé, je n'y peux pas grand-chose.

Pour m'occuper, aller jouer ou squatter un cybercafé, ce serait envisageable. Mais il est déjà onze heures et demi, alors le plus proche est fermé. Pourquoi est-ce que Mai a tenu à rester dehors un moment, déjà ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'akuma dans le coin. Sans le grand blond ni la miss radar, on ne peut pas savoir. Plutôt chiant.

Bon, je vais vous dire un secret : Shini n'est qu'un surnom choisi pour son double sens. C'est une amie otaku qui me l'a suggéré. Shi signifie mort, on le retrouve dans le mot shinigami, dieu de la mort. Et Shini peut aussi signifier quarante-deux, ce qui est nettement moins morbide et fait référence à une blague assez courante sur le net. Personnellement, je préfère le premier sens, il me va beaucoup mieux.

– Ça va, la vieille ? je lance en direction de celle qui me surveille depuis toujours.

La vieille en question se tourne vers moi. On pourrait peut-être dire qu'elle n'est pas très expressive si on voyait son visage, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et elle parle si souvent que je pourrai presque la croire muette. J'admets, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Disons plutôt que je suis bavard et qu'elle me laisse parler.

Enfin, je dis elle, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une femme. En fait, ce serait plutôt un être asexué, mais comme c'est la Mort...

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. souffle la silhouette d'une voix rauque.

Sa voix est celle d'une chose tellement ancienne qu'on ne peut rien en déduire. Et ma chère amie se balade tout le temps dans une longue robe noire avec le visage caché dans l'ombre de sa capuche.

Une autre chose à savoir la concernant est qu'elle ne vient me voir que quand je suis seul. Mais une fois, alors que j'étais avec l'aînée des deux sœurs, elle a failli sortir. Je l'ai vue du coin de l'œil.

– Dis, qu'est-ce qui t'a empêchée de te montrer, la dernière fois ? je me renseigne, très curieux de connaître son excuse.

– Devant celle qui a les cheveux blancs, c'est ça ?

Je hoche la tête.

– Elle n'est pas prête. Le prix à payer serait trop lourd. bougonne-t-elle.

Je soupire. La Mort ne veut pas embêter une fille de dix-sept ans, mais s'est montrée devant moi bien plus tôt. Quelle logique !

– Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais tu n'es pas comme elle, mon garçon. Tu as oublié ?

– Je suis un Transfiguré. À plus de deux cents pour cent de résonance, je ne risque rien du tout. je récite docilement. Alors que cette fille n'a pas encore atteint cent pour cent.

Ça, c'est un autre de mes petits secrets. Même Mai n'est pas au courant. Disons que je n'aime pas parler de la vieille, ni de mon taux de compatibilité. Encore moins de ce qui s'est passé il y a un certain temps et qui a probablement contribué à faire prendre cette forme à mon Innocence.

– Bien. Au moins, toutes ces heures passées devant les écrans ne t'ont pas rendu stupide.

– Je te signale que ça m'a permis de devenir meilleur, et que c'est ma spécialité. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis encore en vie, alors ne critique pas les jeux vidéo.

Je n'aime pas qu'on critique les jeux. C'est ridicule, je sais, mais c'est dans mon caractère.

– Attends une seconde... Est-ce que par hasard tu es juste jalouse parce que toi, tu n'as jamais pu essayer ? je la taquine.

Elle secoue la tête sans que la capuche ne se retire. On dirait presque que le haut du bout de tissu est cousu à son crâne. Sympathique.

– Idiot. Va t'entraîner au lieu de dire des bêtises. m'ordonne la Faucheuse.

– Oui chef ! Vous pouvez m'emmenez, chef ?

Elle grommelle, mais acquiesce. Bizarrement, la Mort peut vous emporter n'importe où, à deux conditions : qu'il fasse nuit et que vous acceptiez de fermer les yeux. Autrement dit, qu'on ne cherche pas à savoir comment elle fait. Elle ne m'a pas dit ce que je risque si j'ouvre les yeux, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Quand une pression sur mon épaule m'indique que je peux ouvrir les yeux, je découvre un paysage désert et plutôt désolé. Un endroit qui m'a l'air tout à fait approprié pour la vieille.

– C'est mort, ici. Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as amené. je plaisante avec un sourire en coin.

Elle secoue la tête avec réprobation. Vexée pour si peu ? Elle ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge.

– Ne fais pas l'enfant. Je reviendrai te chercher, alors fais ce que tu as à faire. Et ne te blesse pas.

– T'inquiète pas, la vieille. Je ferai attention.

* * *

><p>Shini : Rappelez-moi de tuer l'auteur, la prochaine fois qu'elle révèle un de mes secrets.<p>

Maida : Parce que tu en as encore beaucoup ?

Lavi *le dossier dans les mains* : Son vrai prénom, la raison de la forme de son Innocence, la...

Shini : Lavi, tu veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ?

Lavi *gloups* : Non, merci. Je crois que j'ai des trucs à faire...

Shini : Bon. Sinon, les gens, vous avez un truc à dire ? Une réaction, une envie de papoter, tout ce que vous voulez ? Laissez-nous une review. Et interdiction de demander mes petits secrets, sinon je vous envoie la vieille.

La vieille : Pardon ?

Shini *chibi eyes* : S'il te plaît ?

Review ? (sinon, la vieille va venir vous rendre visite !)


	44. Bonus 3

Bonjour !

Alors voilà : Dydy-Ramen m'a demandé certains couples dans le bonus. Deux couples, en fait : Nīru x Rhia' et Ethan x Luna. J'ai donc commencé à écrire (et même fini, sinon, il y aurait un chapitre au lieu d'un bonus). Je tiens à préciser que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes pour les parties stupides : c'est bientôt la rentrée (T_T) et ça me grille le cerveau.

Petit détail : ce que vous allez lire était originellement censé être court, mais ça s'est retrouvé deux fois plus long qu'un chapitre normal, parce que j'ai un peu (voire beaucoup) déconné. En conséquence, les drabbles prévus à l'origine seront réservés à une autre occasion.

Bref. Je vais donc présenter le casting, histoire que tout le monde sache de qui on parle.

.

Dans le rôle du pervers détesté mais qui aide les autres (on ne sait pas comment) : Kaelan Heaton !

Kaelan : Maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part, rends-moi mon t-shirt préféré, auteur débile.

.

Dans le rôle du blond qui sert (presque) qu'à conduire : Sven Ahlgren !

Sven : J'adore ces gosses, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont énergiques...

.

Dans le rôle de la blonde que tout le monde adore : Sylvane Detroy !

Sylvane : J'aime aider à mettre les gens en couple. Surtout quand les gens en question sont des amis !

.

Dans le rôle de la fée omnisciente et glaciale : Ki !

Ki : Il fallait bien que j'aide un peu Nīru. C'est un peu mon petit frère...

Rhia' : Oo

Ki : Le premier qui répète ça sera transformé en chêne.

.

Dans le rôle de la préado tsundere et sister-complexée : Luna !

Luna : Je ne suis pas tsundere, et je n'ai aucun sister complex. Je suis juste caractérielle et protectrice.

Ethan : Luna :D

Luna : Je te méprise.

Ethan : *lui fait un câlin*

Luna : … *lui rend son câlin*

.

Dans le rôle du faé jaloux mais pas bien méchant : Nīru !

Nīru : Je l'aime bien, la p'tite humaine, mais pas à ce point.

Rhia' : Moi aussi, je t'aime bien *grand sourire*

Luna : *arrive de nulle part et se jette sur le faé* À mort !

.

Dans le rôle de l'Innocence marieuse : Rei !

Rei : Oh, ça va. j'ai juste fait ça pour rigoler.

La petite voix : C'était pas pour aider ta compatible ?

Rei : … Aussi. Mais ça, t'es pas censée le savoir.

.

Dans le rôle de la petite voix : euh... la petite voix ? (qui aura un nom, un jour...)

La petite voix : Ravie d'avoir pu aider (et squatter la tête de quelqu'un).

.

Dans le rôle de la fille qui comprend rien : Rhia' !

Rhia' : J'ai l'air encore plus conne que d'habitude x)

Lavi : Et ça te fait rire ?

Rhia' : Bah, vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, non ?

Lavi : Pas faux. Mais si une situation comme celle-là arrive dans la fic, je crois que je t'expliquerais tout, ce sera plus rapide et moins dangereux pour les autres.

Rhia' : Merci ^^

.

Dans le rôle du garçon sympa, mais qui doit être maso (ou suicidaire) : Ethan !

Ethan : J'ai pu faire un câlin à Luna !

Rhia' : T'es qui, toi ? Et qui t'a autorisé à faire un câlin à ma petite sœur ?

Ethan : Luna elle-même. Et puis, elle a aussi essayé de me tuer ^^

Rhia' : Grmbl... Attends, elle a quoi ?

.

Voilà, la présentation des personnages du **bonus** est faite. Je tiens à préciser qu'il doit être lu juste après « 42 » pour être bien compréhensible, et que** les événements qui s'y produisent n'arrivent pas vraiment dans la fic**. (je précise au cas où)

Bref, bonne lecture de bonus, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

><p>– P'tite humaine, tu m'as pas raconté ce qui s'est passé quand tu as rencontré le pervers avec l'arc.<p>

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui s'amuse à rentrer dans la salle de bain alors que j'y suis, plus particulièrement quand je suis à poil.

J'essaye encore de lui faire comprendre la notion d'intimité, mais apparemment, il a du mal. Comme ça me gêne un peu d'être nue devant lui, je lui tourne le dos et attrape la première chose qui me tombe sous la main : un portable, avec l'écran de pause d'un jeu. Parfait, ça va m'occuper.

– Bah, j'ai essayé de me téléporter, je suis littéralement tombée sur lui et comme j'avais failli me transformer en steak bien saignant, je me suis évanouie. Quand je me suis réveillée, il était en train de s'occuper de mes blessures sur ordre de Moira, la sorcière. je raconte sans détourner les yeux de l'écran.

Encore un peu et je vais battre le record de ce téléphone sur Doodle Jump. Il faut juste que j'aille un tout petit peu plus haut...

– T'étais blessée où ? interroge le faé avec une certaine curiosité.

Lui, il arrive à se téléporter sans aucun problème, alors j'imagine qu'il a du mal à comprendre que les humains aient des difficultés.

– Je me rappelle pas trop. Je sais juste que j'ai tellement saigné qu'il a dû me retirer mes vêtements. je réponds distraitement.

Ça y est, j'ai battu ce putain de record. Enfin ! Je pousse un petit cri de joie, jusqu'à ce que je remarque une lueur bizarrement familière. Je lève les yeux pour trouver un tatoué au visage impassible, mais aux tatouages lumineux. Mauvais. J'ai fait quelque chose qui lui a pas plu ?

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ? je m'étonne.

Un sourire énervé se dessine sur le visage de Nīru. Étonnamment, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas en colère contre moi, mais plutôt contre quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans la pièce. Reste à savoir contre qui et pourquoi ?

– T'occupes. élude-t-il. Bouge pas, je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Rei, c'est normal que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?

– Un peu, oui. Bouge ton cul et habille-toi, il va falloir l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. me lance mon arme.

J'ai pas compris. Comment ça, un meurtre ? Et celui de qui ?

– Fais ce que je te dis. soupire-t-elle.

Comme une gentille Rhia' obéissante, je m'habille en quatrième vitesse et pars à la recherche d'un faé sauvage... Bon, d'accord, disons plutôt que j'ouvre des portes au hasard et que j'ai plus l'air de jouer à cache-cache avec Tête d'arête qu'autre chose. Ça faisait longtemps que j'y avais pas joué, c'est toujours sympa.

– Rhia', si tu ne trouves pas Lan rapidement, il va se faire tuer. m'avertit Rei en roulant des yeux.

Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? On l'a prévenu et on ne reste ici qu'une journée, le temps qu'il y ait un avion pour rejoindre les autres ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire qu'il y a déjà des Noé dans le coin, si ?

Mon double se met à marmonner quelque chose. Je comprends vaguement les mots « idiote », « aveugle », « ces humains » et « crétin ». Soudain, j'ai une illumination.

– Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tête d'arête va essayer de le tuer ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elle perd patience.

– Tais-toi et cherche ! rugit-elle.

À peu près une minute plus tard, j'entends un appel à l'aide. Visiblement, j'ai trouvé l'australien, et il a un problème. J'ouvre la porte correspondante.

– STOP ! hurle le nouveau.

Je ne bouge plus d'un pouce. Quelque chose me dit que si Kaelan a peur et qu'il refuse que j'ouvre cette putain de porte alors qu'il a appelé au secours, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

– Il ne faut pas ouvrir plus, c'est un piège. Essaye d'entrer et viens m'aider. chuchote-t-il, apparemment pas très rassuré.

Il va falloir que j'explique à un certain bleu qu'on ne tue pas les compatibles. On est déjà assez peu nombreux comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Enfin, d'en soustraire. Et puis merde, vous avez compris l'idée.

Je me faufile en évitant au maximum de toucher la porte : l'absence de hurlements m'indique que c'est probablement réussi.

– Tu... attends, c'est pas toi qui lui as demandé de faire ça ? s'étrangle l'archer.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. Lan est attaché sur une chaise, incapable de bouger, un morceau de métal placé à un endroit stratégique sur son pantalon, et un seau d'eau en équilibre instable juste au dessus. Le seau en question est relié à la porte, ce qui explique son inquiétude tout à l'heure. Par contre, je comprends pas le trip du bout de métal.

– Demandé de faire quoi ?

Un silence. Il a l'air carrément terrifié, et commence à balbutier.

– E-enlève ce truc de moi ! me supplie l'autre.

Il n'y a pas de s'il te plaît, mais je crois que je m'en passerai. C'est pas le moment de dire des conneries, il a pas l'air de pouvoir apprécier une petite blague. Du coup, je retire le bout de métal et l'examine en essayant de deviner ce que c'est. Pas de l'aluminium, je pense.

– Plutôt que de regarder ce truc bêtement, tu pourrais me détacher, non ? s'agace l'australien.

Trop sympa. Je lui file un coup de main, et voilà comment il me remercie.

– Au fait, je commence en le détachant à l'aide de Rei version faux, tu sais pourquoi il a mis ce truc sur toi ?

– Il a dit que puisque je "brûle" de faire des choses avec toutes les filles que je croise, il va me cramer les c... euh, les parties. rapporte nerveusement mon collègue.

Brûler ? Avec de l'eau ?

– Rhia', réfléchis avec ta tête, pas avec tes pieds. me conseille mon Innocence en soupirant.

Du sodium ? Nīru a foutu du sodium sur Lan et a mis de l'eau à proximité ? Mais il est complètement taré ! Ça produit une flamme, voire carrément une explosion !

– Il était en train d'essayer de te castrer chimiquement, en gros. je plaisante faiblement.

Complètement fou, ce mec. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Et pourquoi pas avec une bombe, tant qu'il y est ?

– Parce que c'est plus long à mettre en place et que ça fait plus de dégâts collatéraux. propose mon arme.

En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait avec du sodium sur lui ? C'est un faé de l'Eau, autant se balader avec de la TNT !

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a fait ça. gémit-il. Je te jure que je n'ai pas maté Sylvane.

– J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai. Sinon, la prochaine fois, je l'aide.

Je pense qu'il est sincère. Ça me pose un problème : pourquoi Nīru l'a attaqué, si Lan n'a rien fait ?

– Rhia' ! appelle Sylvane.

Je crois qu'on va mettre cette histoire de côté pour le moment. Il y a des trucs un peu plus urgents.

* * *

><p>L'inconvénient d'être à l'étranger sans avoir prévu d'y aller, c'est qu'on a pas emmené de vêtements, et donc pas de pyjama. Du coup, je dors en débardeur un peu court et culotte, ce qui risque de devenir gênant. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Nīru squatte les chambres où je dors.<p>

Vous ne voyez pas le problème ? Je vais vous l'expliquer simplement : Nīru plus chambre plus moi moins truc pour m'occuper égale grosse, grosse gêne. Pour moi, pas pour lui : ça ne lui fait strictement rien de dormir avec moi, alors que l'inverse n'est pas vrai.

– P'tite humaine, tu me laisses une place ?

Mon cerveau a un moment de bug. Quoi ? Une place ? De quoi il parle ?

– Tu l'auras voulu.

Une masse facilement identifiable me tombe dessus. Espèce de faé débile !

– Tête d'arête, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? je demande en essayant de ne pas m'énerver.

C'est quand même dingue : on a passé un pacte, et il s'amuse à me pourrir la vie. Il se prend pour un démon ou quoi ? Ou alors il fait semblant de m'apprécier et en fait, il me déteste ?

J'espère qu'il me déteste pas. Rien que l'idée me déprime.

– Tais-toi et dors.

Bon. Je vais devoir m'y faire, je suppose. Et puis, les nuits sont fraîches, ça pourrait être sympa...

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interroge le faé, visiblement surpris.

– Ça s'appelle un câlin. je lui annonce, narquoise. Ou un moyen d'obtenir un peu de chaleur, ça dépend du point de vue.

En fait, comme Nīru est tout chaud et qu'il a probablement l'intention de squatter mon lit toute la nuit, je vais tout simplement profiter du radiateur hum... faé. Et si Monsieur n'est pas content, merde. Il a qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Il s'incruste, alors j'ai bien le droit de lui faire un câlin si j'en ai envie.

– Ah.

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas d'incompréhension, de colère, ni de réaction quelle qu'elle soit ?

– Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Nīru ?

– Je suis un mutant et je l'ai bouffé avec des anchois. ironise mon oreiller chauffant.

Ok. J'ai compris : on est passé dans la cinquante neuvième dimension ! C'est pour ça que Tête d'arête est bizarre. Et c'est aussi pour ça que ça ne me gêne pas d'être limite en sous-vêtements alors que quelqu'un s'est invité dans mon lit.

– P'tite humaine, j'ai une question.

Encore ?

– Pose-la.

Je sens le coup tordu.

– Pourquoi tu te sens obligée de mettre des vêtements quand tu dors ?

Je pique un fard monumental quand je me rends compte de ce que ça veut dire. Heureusement qu'il fait noir, parce que sinon...

– T'es en train de me dire que non seulement tu squattes mon lit, mais en plus t'es nu ? je résume.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? À quel moment est-ce que je me suis habituée à vivre avec un exhibitionniste ?

Bon, en même temps, c'est un exhibitionniste bien fait de sa personne, ce qui explique peut-être en partie que je le tolère. Ou alors je suis juste conne, c'est possible aussi.

– Ouais. confirme-t-il. Un problème ?

Mis à part le fait qu'on est collés l'un à l'autre en tenue très légère, tu veux dire ?

– Non. je laisse tomber. Aucun problème.

J'ai chaud, d'un seul coup. Mais ça doit être normal. En essayant de ne pas trop penser au tatoué à poil que je serre comme une peluche, je ferme les yeux et tente de m'endormir.

Le matin, après une nuit quasiment blanche pour cause d'embarras, je suis réveillée par une exclamation de Luna. Une exclamation perçante, à la limite de l'ultrason. Je crois qu'elle veut me rendre sourde.

– LÂCHE MA SŒUR, ESPÈCE DE SALE FAÉ DE MES DEUX !

Je cligne des yeux pendant quelques secondes, incapable de comprendre, avant de me rappeler. Merde-euh. Un lit, deux personnes enlacées, dont une carrément à poil et l'autre à peine plus habillée, et le fait que je ne me sois pas réveillée quand elle est entrée, ce qui est un signe de fatigue : autant de signes qui peuvent être mal interprétés, forcément, c'est louche.

– Lu', c'est pas ce que tu crois... je proteste, encore à moitié endormie.

Ma petite sœur, furieuse, ne m'écoute même pas et se jette sur le bleu avec la ferme intention de se battre. Mauvais, ça. Très mauvais.

– Et merde ! je jure, complètement réveillée. Luna, arrête ça tout de suite ! Je te dis que c'est pas ce que tu crois !

Trop tard. Le faé, dérangé, envoie un jet d'eau assez généreux en direction de la maudite sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? interroge une voix masculine agacée.

Kaelan entre à son tour par la porte laissée ouverte par ma sœur, pour trouver une scène apocalyptique : Luna, à moitié assommée et complètement trempée, hurle comme une démente, Nīru, pas complètement redressé et qui a un bras autour de mes épaules, assez amusé, et moi. Les deux derniers étant dans le même lit et peu vêtus.

– Vous auriez pu faire ça ailleurs, quand même. grogne-t-il en comprenant de travers.

– Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! je glapis.

Le faé se contente d'un sourire de requin en me serrant un peu plus contre lui, et n'a pas l'air particulièrement choqué par mon regard assassin. Il va falloir que je bosse ça, histoire de pouvoir faire aussi peur que Mai.

– C'est ça. rétorque l'australien. Et après, tu vas me sortir une histoire de cigogne quand tu auras un bébé.

Euh, je ne suis pas américaine, donc j'ai suivi des cours de SVT expliquant comment éviter de tomber enceinte et je me rappelle du contenu, merci.

– Et les p... Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. je me reprends. On a pas couché ensemble, on a juste dormi, merde !

– Pourquoi tu nies, p'tite humaine ? Ça t'a pas plu ? ment le faé avec un aplomb phénoménal.

Je vire immédiatement au rouge brique. Pourquoi est-ce que Nīru fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu pour mériter un truc pareil ?

– ESPÈCE DE SALAUD ! JE VAIS TE BUTER !

Je crois qu'il va sérieusement falloir envisager une thérapie pour Luna. Son sister complex devient grave. Est-ce que je tente de tuer ses potentiels copains, moi ?

Enfin, pas que Nīru soit un potentiel copain... Euh, je vais m'arrêter là avant de me mettre à rougir comme une pivoine et de perdre le peu de crédibilité qui me reste. Parce que non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Presque pas.

Bref. Je disais donc, je n'essaye pas de tuer ceux qui s'approchent de ma Lu'. Mais en fait, vaut mieux pas nous comparer. Je crois que je réagirais plus ou moins comme elle si l'un d'eux s'approchait trop près. À quelques différences près : je réfléchis beaucoup moins avant d'agir, et je tape beaucoup plus fort.

– Mais vous allez vous calmer, bande de cinglés ? je m'énerve.

Tout le monde s'immobilise, surpris, puis ils éclatent tous de rire.

– Hé, c'est pas drôle... je marmonne.

Nīru me confond encore avec une peluche, et j'essaye de ne pas sourire.

* * *

><p>POV Nīru<p>

J'ai failli tout avouer à la p'tite humaine. Failli. Le problème, c'est que je sais pas comment elle le prendrait : comment le disent les humains et les fées qui les fréquentent un peu trop, je suis en pleine friend zone. Elle me voit probablement comme un ami, point final. Et c'est chiant.

Interdiction de rigoler et de dire que je ne la connais pas depuis très longtemps, tout ça. Le coup de foudre, vous connaissez, bande de cons ? En plus, pendant le temps où je pouvais lire ses pensées, j'ai découvert plein de choses sur elle, et ça m'a pas empêché de l'apprécier plus que je ne devrais.

J'ai vu plein de trucs atroces dans les pensées de certains humains, mais pas chez elle. Rien. Nada. Que dalle. Des conneries, un humour pourri, pas d'instinct de survie suffisamment développé pour la laisser se démerder seule, une naïveté assez surprenante et une confiance démesurée envers un groupe qu'elle connaît à peine, mais pas de méchanceté. Et autant dire que quand j'ai compris que ça ne la gêne pas de sacrifier des années de vie pour moi, ça m'a fait drôle.

– Nīru ? appelle calmement Sylvane.

Je hausse un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, la blonde ? Elle est sympa, mais j'ai une p'tite humaine à surveiller. J'ai pas envie qu'elle disparaisse encore. Pas sans moi.

– Quoi ? je demande sans agressivité.

La guérisseuse me fait signe de la suivre. Comme c'est une alliée, j'accepte sans trop poser de questions. Au pire, la gamine insupportable peut se charger de vérifier que sa sœur aînée ne fait pas trop de bêtises. Enfin, j'espère.

– Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu es jaloux que tu dois littéralement éliminer tes rivaux.

Je suis si peu discret que ça ? L'humaine en face de moi soupire.

– Je ne comprends même pas comment elle peut ne rien voir. C'est tellement évident... murmure-t-elle pour elle-même.

J'attends patiemment que Syl se rappelle que je suis là. Ou plutôt, je reste tranquille deux secondes.

– Ce con l'a déshabillée pendant qu'elle était évanouie et qu'il n'y avait personne. je crache. Il aurait pu lui faire n'importe quoi, elle le saurait pas.

Et ça me met hors de moi. On touche pas à _ma_p'tite humaine. Encore moins quand elle est pas en état de se défendre.

– À mon avis -ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plaît, il ne lui a rien fait. Je le saurais.

Et comment elle le saurait, hein ? Je croise les bras en arborant un air moqueur. Vas-y, madame la Grande Guérisseuse, explique-moi comment tu peux deviner ça ?

– Parce que je viens d'avoir une discussion entre filles avec elle et que je l'ai examinée en utilisant mon Innocence. Je l'aurais vu tout de suite, si quelqu'un avait abusé d'elle. annonce Sylvane avec un sourire serein.

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

– Va lui parler. me suggère-t-elle.

Je hausse les épaules, mais pars à la recherche de ma p'tite humaine préférée sans discuter, et je ne tarde pas à la trouve en train de bavarder avec le connard à l'arc. Si jamais il la drague, je lui explose la tête à mains nues.

– Mais comment tu peux devenir invisible ? s'étonne-t-elle. Je veux dire, c'est un arc, ça a rien à voir avec la choucroute !

Les humains ont vraiment des expressions bizarres. Quelle choucroute ?

– J'en sais rien. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. fait-il en haussant les épaules.

Fais gaffe, je te surveille. Au moindre faux pas, t'es mort.

– Tu m'apprends à tirer à l'arc ?

Rhia', l'encourage pas. Si tu te balades toute seule avec lui, ce sale pervers va te sauter dessus.

– J'ai pas la patience pour ça. argue-t-il. Et de toute façon, tu es une catastrophe ambulante.

Un silence. Je me retiens de sortir de l'ombre et aller lui casser la gueule. La p'tite humaine est déçue, même pas fâchée, alors que ce con s'est permis de l'insulter et de la jeter comme une merde. Dès que j'attrape cet enfoiré, je lui explique la vie.

– Euh, pourquoi ? demande-t-elle en regardant le vide.

Ça doit être une visite de Rei, l'arme invisible qui parle. Dit comme ça, ça a l'air ridicule, mais je sais qu'elle existe pour l'avoir vue dans les pensées de ma contractante. Et de toute façon, c'est pas comme si elle s'amusait à mentir aux gens.

– Ah. Si tu veux. répond-elle au fantôme. À plus.

– Tu parlais à ton Innocence, c'est ça ? l'interroge le c- l'australien.

Peut-être qu'avec plus de sodium...

– Oui. Elle m'a demandé un truc. précise-t-elle distraitement.

C'est moi ou elle a l'air fatiguée, d'un coup ? Manquerait plus que son arme l'épuise alors qu'elle ne l'active même pas. L'Innocence est une connasse.

Quelque chose me met une tape sur l'épaule : quand je me retourne pour voir qui a pu faire ça sans que je l'entende, il n'y a personne. Bizarre. Aucun humain ne peut être aussi rapide et silencieux...

Et aucun humain ne peut faire ça en prenant le temps de laisser un message en cramant le mur. Ça veut dire quoi, SDK ?

Je décide de m'avancer pour aller parler à ma p'tite humaine, les mains dans les poches. L'abruti à l'arc se recroqueville sur sa chaise, ce qui lui attire un regard compatissant de Rhia' et me donne envie de hurler. Le regarde pas comme ça ! Cette enflure te veut du mal !

– P'tite humaine, ça veut dire quoi SDK ?

J'ignore le pauvre couillon à côté d'elle. Si je fais autrement, je le démonte.

– Ça ressemble à DSK, comme le connard de politicien qui a été balancé pour viol. commence-t-elle en réfléchissant. Pourquoi ?

Ça a aucun sens. Je suis sûr que c'est un message, et ça peut pas venir de la gamine chiante, alors c'est pas ça.

– J'ai vu ça quelque part. j'improvise. Mais je pense pas que ça ait un rapport avec lui. Autre chose ?

– Ça peut être une adaptation d'une abréviation anglaise qu'on utilise pour dire « je ne sais pas ». Sauf que là, vu que ça commence par un S, ça serait plutôt « elle ne sait pas ». propose-t-elle.

Oh ? Ça, ça aurait un sens. Mais qui ou quoi aurait fait ça, alors ? Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

– Mais fais ce que tu veux, Rei ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Je ne réagis même pas.

– Tu te doutes que j'ai pas l'intention de t'activer pour rien et que j'ai autre chose à foutre que partir à la chasse aux akumas au hasard, non ?

L'australien me lance un coup d'œil blasé, et recule instinctivement quand il croise deux yeux hostiles. Je pense que tu devrais apprendre à utiliser ta tête, crétin. Je peux pas te saquer, tu l'as pas encore remarqué ?

– Oui, bon, j'y peux rien. marmonne-t-elle. Va dormir et fais pas chier.

Est-ce que c'est une impression, ou son Innocence essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Nan, c'est pas possible. Je dois être en train d'inventer. Son arme ne peut pas savoir que j'essaye de passer un moment seul avec elle, de préférence dans un endroit tranquille. Et même si elle le savait, elle n'aurait aucune raison de m'aider.

– Euh, désolée, s'excuse ma p'tite humaine. Rei voulait absolument dire... On s'en fout. On disait ?

On disait que j'aimerais bien pouvoir te parler en privé.

– Oh ? Pourquoi ?

C'est une maladie contagieuse, le racontage de pensée à voix haute ? Je crois qu'elle m'a contaminé.

– Parce que, p'tite humaine. j'assène en esquivant soigneusement la question. Tu viens ?

Elle se lève docilement, et j'adresse un regard moqueur au crétin pervers. Elle me fait confiance, connard, et elle a tout à fait raison. Contrairement à _certains_, je m'amuse pas à déshabiller les gens sans leur accord.

Je l'emmène jusque dehors et m'assois à même le sol pas loin du bidon qui recueille l'eau de pluie, en lui faisant signe de s'installer à côté de moi. Elle le fait en observant le conteneur d'un air intrigué.

– Dis, p'tite humaine, comment tu peux être sûre que ce con a pas profité de toi quand t'étais dans les prunes ? je m'enquiers.

Je crois que c'est comme ça que disent les humains, non ? Ah non, elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds et commence à rigoler. Zut. Je me suis encore planté.

– Dans les pommes, pas dans les prunes. me corrige-t-elle. Euh, parce que...

Elle rougit fortement, et c'est à mon tour de rire. Sa tête est trop drôle, je peux pas m'en empêcher.

– … pas d'expérience et que... vérifié. marmonne-t-elle de façon quasiment inaudible, même pour moi.

Ça veut dire que la p'tite humaine a jamais couché ? Oups. Ça explique pourquoi elle est mal à l'aise quand je viens squatter son lit à poil.

– Pour ton manque d'expérience, on peut arranger ça tous les deux. je plaisante.

En fait, je plaisante à moitié, mais je compte pas la toucher sans être en couple avec, encore moins sans son accord. Ma p'tite humaine, je la respecte. C'est pas parce que je fais l'idiot que j'en suis un.

– T'es con. grommelle-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

Ils sont marrants, les humains. J'aurais jamais cru que c'était possible d'être aussi rouge. Mais bon, c'est mignon. Je lui souris, sans la moindre ironie cette fois.

– Tu sais que je déconne, p'tite humaine.

Elle se détend, ce qui m'arrange. Manquerait plus que je la mette mal à l'aise, tiens. Sans y penser, je commence à jouer à distance avec l'eau de pluie du bidon.

– Wouah... s'émerveille la fille juste à côté de moi, les yeux brillants. T'es un artiste ou quoi ?

Je lui lance un coup d'œil surpris. Non, j'ai juste fait ça au hasard, mais tant mieux si ça lui plaît.

– Pas vraiment. je la détrompe. Je fais juste les choses comme ça, comme j'ai envie.

Je pourrais me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, mais j'ai aucune envie de la décevoir. Les mensonges, ça retombe toujours sur les gens un jour ou l'autre. Même quand on change de monde.

Elle regarde dans le vide, comme si son Innocence était revenue lui parler, et ne tarde pas à afficher un air d'incompréhension.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ? je me renseigne.

– Aucune idée. Elle parle par énigme.

Quelque chose d'invisible la pousse contre moi. J'en profite pour passer un bras autour des épaules de la p'tite humaine et je m'amuse à faire venir l'eau beaucoup plus près pour lui faire prendre des formes improbables, en priant très fort pour que l'ensemble soit réussi.

J'espère que ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'elle est captivée qu'elle ne se dégage pas...

– Tu crois que tu peux faire un arc-en-ciel ? me demande-t-elle avec un grand sourire joyeux.

Ne pas embrasser la p'tite humaine sans lui avoir demandé avant. Ce serait une mauvaise idée, même si j'en ai super envie. Vaut mieux pas la faire fuir.

– Y'a du soleil, évidemment que je peux.

J'oriente soigneusement une partie de l'eau pour obtenir une sorte de prisme aqueux. Quand la lumière le traverse, mon but est atteint : ma p'tite humaine a l'air super contente.

– Nīru, arrête de jouer avec l'eau. ordonne Ki. Il y a d'autres méthodes bien moins consommatrices de ressources pour séduire.

Je suis dans la merde. La p'tite humaine va me tuer. Ou pire, me détester.

– C'est une très bonne mé... quoi ?

Prise de conscience de la p'tite humaine : elle est la seule personne dans le coin en dehors de Ki et moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pas vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, déjà ?

– Tu as très bien entendu. lui assure la fée verte.

Je la connais depuis ma naissance, mais ça doit être la première fois que j'ai vraiment envie de la tuer.

– Alors quand t'as essayé de tuer Lan, c'était parce que tu étais jaloux ? vérifie l'humaine.

Je hoche la tête, honteux mais heureux qu'elle ne soit pas partie en courant.

– Y'a pas de quoi ! Lui, il a une arme très sympa, mais c'est un con et un pervers !

Dit-elle au mec qui se pointe dans sa salle de bains alors qu'elle est nue.

– Hm. je réagis, faute d'une meilleure idée.

– Et puis, c'est pas lui que je laisserais squatter mon lit, c'est sûr. poursuit-elle.

Oh ?

– De toute façon, t'as déjà un coussin chauffant attitré. je ris.

Elle hoche la tête avec un certain enthousiasme.

– Ouais ! Et j'ai aucune envie de t'échanger contre un mec chiant !

Ne pas embrasser la p'tite humaine sans lui demander avant, même si j'en ai très envie. Ne pas... Oh, et puis merde. J'ai dix-neuf ans, je suis pas muet, alors je peux lui poser une putain de question sans attendre que Ki déchiffre les signaux et le lui explique à ma place.

– Dis p'tite humaine, ça te dérangerait si je t'embrassais ?

Elle réfléchit un long moment. Bon, d'accord. Je vais essayer de me noyer, on se revoit dans une autre vie.

– Non. Ça devrait ?

.

_Et c'est ainsi que grâce à une tentative de meurtre, un bidon d'eau de pluie et une fée des plantes quasi omnisciente, un nouveau couple se forma. _

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

Bon. Ça y est, on a trouvé ce putain d'avion, on a passé les putain de contrôles par miracle, ou plutôt par magie, on s'est installé dans ledit putain d'avion, et on est maintenant en train d'attendre que le putain de voyage commence.

Oui, je sais, je suis vulgaire. Mais il faut dire que deux choses m'énervent à un point pas possible : d'abord, le connard aux cheveux bleus à réussi, il est maintenant le copain de ma sœur. Ensuite, Ethan me manque. Alors vous m'excuserez, mais je pense que je suis en droit d'être énervée.

Le mec qui a failli me tuer et qui essaye régulièrement de me draguer me manque. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma tête ? L'absence de Lera me rend littéralement dingue, ou quoi ?

Une petite voix dans ma tête me glisse avec amusement que ce sont seulement mes penchants masochistes qui se réveillent. Génial, je deviens folle. Appelez les hommes en blanc et préparez une camisole pour fille de douze ans, d'accord ?

La même petite voix me dit qu'elle n'est pas d'accord et qu'il vaudrait mieux m'acheter un livre... Comment ça, l'amour pour les nuls ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Ethan, d'abord ! Juste, euh, fortement intéressée !

Comment ça, on dirait que je suis en plein déni... ?

– Tête d'arête, tu pourrais arrêter d'imiter un chien et lâcher ma sœur ? je le somme avec une certaine acidité.

– Lu', mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. me réprimande la première concernée. En plus, Nīru se contente de rester assis à côté de moi, tu pourrais lui foutre la paix.

Je suis sûre qu'elle le lui a demandé spécialement parce qu'elle sait que sinon, je vais le faire chier tout le voyage. Et ce con a accepté, ce qui fait que je ne peux rien lui dire. M'énerve !

– Elle est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur comme ça, ou c'est à cause de moi ? s'informe Kaelan avec un regard douloureux.

Espèce de con de voisin. Je voulais être à côté de Ki et voir les fleurs qu'elle a fait passer en douce, mais Syl a voulu discuter de plantes médicinales avec elle, alors on m'a collée avec Lan. À moins que ce soit une excuse pour ne pas le vexer, tout en s'éloignant du pervers mateur ?

– Je sais pas. Tu t'es lavé avant de venir ?

L'australien croise mon regard, pâlit et se retourne en direction de Rhia', derrière lui.

– Oui, et je ne pense pas que je sente mauvais. Par contre, ce serait bien si on échangeait nos places, elle veut me tuer.

Je ricane. Le Grand et Magnifique archer a peur d'une gamine de douze ans ?

– Mais non. Elle te déteste, c'est quasiment certain, mais elle te tuera pas. le rassure-t-elle. Et Lu', au cas où ça te viendrait à l'idée, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas aller en prison que tu ne risques rien. (1)

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pendant ce putain de voyage en avion ?

* * *

><p>Ah ah. J'ai trouvé ce que je pouvais faire pendant le voyage : regarder Rhia' et Kaelan détruire des akumas niveau un relativement cons qui ont eu la mauvaise idée de se transformer sous leur nez, aider à empêcher une panique générale, puis observer les méthodes de Nīru pour arrêter les terroristes à deux balles qui tentent de détourner un avion rempli de gens qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Et je dois admettre qu'il est doué pour ça. Violent, mais doué. C'est peut-être un con, mais pour ce qui est de se battre, il gère. Par contre, il va falloir qu'il arrête de m'arroser quand ça lui prend, parce que j'ai pas envie de finir enrhumée.<p>

Il n'empêche que ce genre de voyage, ça fait un choc. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? J'étais un tueur sanguinaire et amateur de viande de chiot dans une autre vie, pour avoir un karma aussi pourri ?

La petite voix de tout à l'heure me souffle qu'aux dernières nouvelles, j'ai juste été un paresseux arboricole, une plante verte et un gentil cheval de trait qui a fini sa carrière dans une assiette après plus de vingt ans de bons et loyaux services. Je ne commenterai pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Mais je commence à me demander ce qu'elle a fumé, cette petite voix.

– Nīru, c'est pas discret du tout, ça.

Je me retourne : le faé grommelle et ma sœur essaye de dissimuler un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, cet idiot ?

– En plus, on va bientôt atterrir, donc c'est pas le moment de passer pour un akuma. Ça aura été un voyage agité ! commente mon idiote de sœur avec un sourire qui lui fait quinze fois le tour du visage.

C'est bon, on a compris que tu as adoré et que tu recommences quand on veut. Pas la peine d'en rajouter, merci.

– Un peu trop à mon goût. frissonne l'australien.

Syl se contente d'un sourire lumineux qui améliore un peu mon humeur de chien. J'y peux rien, elle est beaucoup trop sympa pour que je lui résiste. Surtout en ayant perdu la plupart des personnes qui me mettaient de bonne humeur.

Une annonce plus tard, la ceinture bouclée, je regarde le sol se rapprocher petit à petit. Pour une fois, il n'y a strictement aucun incident, et les quelques abrutis qui ont tenté de détourner l'avion sont gentiment déposés à une escorte qui se chargera de les emmener là où ils doivent l'être. Bien.

Une fois sortis de l'aéroport, on est récupérés par Sven et le couple. Comme on est nombreux, il faut deux voitures. Deux voitures, ça va dire une chance sur deux de se retrouver avec Ethan. J'hésite entre hurler de colère ou de joie. Quelqu'un sait ce que je devrais faire ?

– Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demande le rouquin, sincèrement intéressé.

Je vais plutôt me taire, ça évitera de provoquer un accident stupide. Ce serait dommage qu'il y ait des victimes, hein ?

– Plutôt bien puisqu'on s'en est tous sortis, et on a récupéré un compatible, le pervers mateur juste devant toi. je réponds.

J'avais pas dit que je me tairais ? Bah, tant pis. C'est trop tard, maintenant.

– Pervers mateur ? répète Sven en me jetant un coup d'œil par le rétro central, les yeux ronds.

Je laisse la partie comme quoi il est intéressé par la poitrine de Sylvane de côté ou pas ?

– C'est bon, je suis un mec. se défend en grommelant ledit pervers.

Non, c'est pas bon. Même l'autre crétin de tête d'arête se permet pas de faire ça, encore moins en _bavant _!

– Non, ce n'est pas "bon". le contredit le blond. Au contraire.

– Je suis sûr que tu le prendrais mal si on te regardait comme un bout de viande. Les filles, c'est pareil. ajoute l'écossais.

Grand silence. Mes oreilles ne fonctionnent plus ou quoi ?

– Le petit n'a pas tort. considère le nordique en adressant un sourire approbateur au roux.

Ethan a fait preuve de maturité. Cachez-vous, c'est la fin du monde ! L'Apocalypse ! L'Armageddon ! On va tous crever !

– Tu as douze ans, tu ne peux pas comprendre. proteste Lan.

– Treize. je corrige machinalement.

Oh putain. J'ai parlé au pervers. Je me sens sale... Quelqu'un a une douche et du désinfectant, s'il vous plaît ? Et toi, la petite voix, la ferme. Ce n'est pas une diversion pour faire oublier que j'ai retenu une information sur le crétin à poils rouges.

– Merci Luna ! s'exclame le débile avec un sourire craq- stupide.

Et avant que la petite voix se moque, ce n'est pas un putain de cas de schizophrénie, nom d'un chien !

– De rien. je bougonne, plutôt conte- agacée.

Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de la voix si j'ai des pensées bizarres. Ou d'un truc dans l'eau. L'abruti tatoué serait foutu de faire ce genre de blagues.

Attendez, c'est comme ça qu'il a réussi à faire en sorte que Rhia' tombe amoureuse de lui ? Le salaud ! Je vais lui arracher les parties sensibles, les lui faire bouffer avec des oignons frits, je l'attache quelque part et ensuite, je l'aplatis comme une crêpe en faisant passer un camion dessus !

– Lu', tu fais peur là. me signale le plus jeune des trois mecs. C'est quoi toutes ces ondes négatives ? Faut se détendre un p- euh, c'est moi ou tu es en train d'essayer de me tuer ?

Mort aux cons !

– Non, tu crois ? je réponds, sarcastique.

Désolée Le', mais je commence à en avoir ras le cul de cette histoire de dragueur et le seul moyen de le régler, c'est de tous les buter en utilisant la magie. Ou en tout cas, certainement pas de faire un câlin à Ethan pour se faire pardonner, comme dit l'autre incapable de petite voix qui s'étrangle de rire dans ma tête.

– Mais t'es trop forte ! s'extasie l'écossais, les yeux brillants.

Hu ? J'ai raté un épisode, non ? Quand est-ce qu'on est passé de tentative de meurtre sanglant à admiration de la possible future tueuse sanguinaire ?

– Luna, tu es géniale. Tu m'apprends à faire ça ? me supplie quasiment à genoux le rouquin.

Je cligne des yeux.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête ?

Il hausse les épaules.

– Je ne sais pas trop. Mais tu as du caractère, tu es originale, tu es forte... Bref, tu es parfaite.

Étrangement, ça me fait chaud au cœur. Ce qui me donne une nouvelle idée.

– Alors ça te gênera pas si j'essaye de te brûler vif, hein ?

– Pas de feu dans ma voiture ! proteste énergiquement Georges.

Personne n'ose lui dire que c'est celle de Sven. Autant ne pas briser ses illusions, le pauvre. Enfin, avec ces conneries, j'ai oublié où j'en étais.

– Cite-moi une seule vraie qualité de la débile à côté de toi. grince Lan en direction du plus petit.

Ethan fronce les sourcils, visiblement pas d'accord avec lui. Ça me fait plais- sérieusement chier.

– Elle n'est pas bête ! Je pourrais faire une liste avec toutes ses qualités. Mais c'est sûr, un mec comme toi, tant qu'il n'y a pas une énorme paire de seins...

Je peux lui faire un câlin ? Oui, bon, j'ai toujours envie de le tuer, mais je pourrais le faire après le câlin. Voire même pendant. Il n'empêche que qu'il dit, c'est intelligent, alors j'estime qu'il a droit à une récompense.

– Ethan ? j'appelle, impassible.

– Oui ?

Le roux me regarde avec curiosité, puis prend un air ravi quand je décide d'entamer ma carrière dans les free hugs, avec lui pour premier cobaye.

Au bout de quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il se détache légèrement et se tourne vers Kaelan.

– Je viens de découvrir une autre qualité de Luna. annonce-t-il joyeusement.

S'il parle de ma gentillesse, ma générosité ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, je le tue tout de suite. J'espère que c'est pas trop long d'étrangler les gens à mains nues...

– Laquelle ? interroge l'australien, pas convaincu.

Je décide d'observer le match, bien au chaud contre mon rouquin. Euh, attendez une seconde, j'ai dit mon ? Oups. Je voulais dire le. Je disais donc, l'écossais adresse un immense sourire à son aîné.

– Elle sent super bon.

…

– Non mais sérieusement, c'est la qualité la plus _pourrie _que...

– Je trouve que c'est une qualité tout à fait correcte, voire même appréciable. le coupe Sven. Tu aimerais sortir avec quelqu'un qui sent mauvais, toi ?

L'autre lève les yeux au ciel.

– Non, mais...

– Alors pourquoi tu dis que c'est pourri ? souligne Ethan avec justesse.

Finalement, je vais repousser l'assassinat à plus tard. Il est gentil et est tout à fait capable de se servir de son cerveau, ce serait dommage de le buter tout de suite.

– Oh, laissez tomber. lâche-t-il.

Vaincu par l'alliance de la Bière au Masculin (2), l'horrible pervers qui a maté les seins de Sylvane sans la moindre honte décide de se taire. Ethan en profite donc pour se serrer contre moi, toujours occupé à jouer au poulpe. Ce qui n'est pas si désagréable, en fait...

– Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

– Dans... commence le GPS.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, Sven coupe la parole à son GPS.

– Dans un moment. Pas vrai, Georges ?

Il m'adresse un sourire dans le rétroviseur pendant que Lan boude en détournant le regard et que mon rouquin lui tourne le dos. Je comprends le message et roule des yeux d'un air amusé. En réponse, il articule quelque chose en silence : « Amusez-vous bien, les jeunes. »

Je souris et resserre mes bras autour du roux un peu trop enthousiaste qui me fait des papouilles avec un bonheur évident.

.

_C'est ainsi qu'après des heures de vol (en avion) mouvementées, quelques tentatives de meurtre et une dispute avec un pervers, un nouveau couple se forma. _

* * *

><p>(1) En France, pas de prison avant 13 ans.<p>

(2) Blond et roux, blonde et rousse...

* * *

><p>Voilà... J'ai fait un gros bonus, ce qui n'est pas plus mal avec la rentrée qui approche : comme je serai demi-pensionnaire, que j'ai le bac cette année et qu'en plus, j'aurais le code à passer (sans compter une activité sportive imposée par mes parents, youpi), j'aurais un peu moins de temps pour écrire... Mais promis, j'essaierai quand même de tenir le délai de deux semaines entre deux chapitres. [partie déprimante]

Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce "petit" bonus ? Vous avez aimé ?

Review ?


	45. Bienvenue

Bonjour !

Alors voilà, le nouveau chapitre est là. Pardonnez mon petit délire sur la cuisine, j'en avais besoin. Vive la rentrée...

.

Dydy-Ramen :

Contente de voir ça ^^ Bière au Masculin, c'était une blague pas très subtile sur les couleurs de cheveux (un blond et un roux, comme les bières blondes et rousses... non ?). Et effectivement, évite de tuer des gens, c'est pas conseillé u_u

J'espère que ta rentrée à toi a été bonne !

.

En bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>– Tu devais vraiment avoir faim. commente Luna avec un léger sourire.<p>

Quand les grondements de mon estomac provoquent un petit tremblement de terre, logiquement, c'est pas parce que j'ai soif. Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à manger plus que d'habitude.

– Lu', tu dis ça, mais tu as mangé dix fois ce que tu manges normalement. je signale. Comment ça se fait ?

Nīru hoche la tête, mi-amusé mi-surpris. Pour une fois, je n'exagère pas : Lu' a mangé énormément. Un peu moins que moi, mais beaucoup plus qu'elle ne devrait.

– La p'tite idiote aussi avait faim. commente-t-il.

Kaelan, très surpris, assiste à un match entre le faé et ma sœur. Que celui qui gueule le plus fort gagne ! Et que les spectateurs aux oreilles sensibles quittent la salle le plus vite possible, tant qu'on y est. Je crois que les miennes sont déjà foutues, alors je vais rester encore un peu.

– C'est moi ou ils sont à couteaux tirés ? murmure-t-il à sa voisine.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. le rassure Sylvane. C'est comme ça qu'ils se montrent leur affection.

Les deux adversaires se retournent immédiatement vers elle. Ils ont réussi à l'entendre en faisant un bordel pareil ? Bizarre. J'aurais cru qu'ils seraient à moitié sourds.

– Affection ? Pour ce connard ? s'indigne la petite.

– Affection ? Pour cette connasse ? fait en même temps le bleu.

La blonde leur sourit gentiment. C'est notre Syl, ça. Rien qu'avec son sourire, elle pourrait convaincre n'importe qui de déposer les armes et passer le reste de sa vie à soigner les gens. Enfin, n'importe quelle personne un minimum normale. Et sensible. Et...

– Vous voyez, vous avez dit exactement la même...

Elle est interrompue par une série de hurlements. Alors, encore un effort et vous produirez des ultrasons. Comme ça, on ne vous entendra plus.

– Va te faire foutre, pauvre débile ! hurle la petite.

– Je t'emmerde, p'tite conne ! réplique l'autre, tout aussi remonté.

Après cinq minutes d'échanges d'insultes diverses, variées et plutôt colorées, je décide de calmer le jeu. Tout ça, c'est bien gentil, mais j'aimerais obtenir une réponse ! Parce que les disputes, non seulement ça me casse les pieds, mais en plus, ça n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute.

– Luna, Nīru, vos gueules. Lu', tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. je lui rappelle.

– D'habitude, tu manges beaucoup moins que ça. confirme la guérisseuse.

Je sais que cette question, venant de moi, c'est un peu la poêle qui se moque du chaudron. Ou le radis qui se moque du potiron. Mais bon, admettez qu'elle est légitime.

– Et c'est toi qui demande ça, Rhia'. se moque la maudite.

– Oui, c'est elle qui demande ça. Et alors ? s'impatiente le bleu.

Luna lève les yeux au ciel. Elle n'est pas encore habituée aux problèmes de langue du tatoué, c'est normal.

– C'est une expression. explique la blonde.

Le bleu commence à bougonner à propos des expressions, et des langues humaines en général. Comme quoi elles seraient, je cite, « débiles, pas logiques, mal foutues », j'en passe et des meilleures.

– Andouille. grogne ma petite sœur.

Le faé la regarde de travers. Visiblement, il ne comprend pas. Peut-être qu'il pense qu'elle est en train de le traiter de charcuterie ?

– Tais-toi. je lui suggère avec un regard appuyé. Ou répond à ma question.

Elle n'apprécie pas et se met à protester. Pourquoi elle obéit pas, pour une fois ?

– Hé, tu pourrais faire un effort ! T'as bien vu comment...

L'australien se met à soupirer, ce qui interrompt la plus jeune. Elle finit par accepter de ne pas jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais ne tarde pas à virer au rouge tomate à force de se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de balancer des méchancetés.

– En tout cas, ta sœur n'a pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre. finit par me dire Lan. Hurler comme ça à huit heures du matin, c'est pas très intelligent.

Mais c'est bientôt fini, ces conneries sur la bouffe et la cuisine ?

– Continue et je te fais une coupe au bol ! menace Lu' en brandissant un couteau.

– Les gamines de douze ans, j'en mange tous les matins au petit-déjeuner.

Elle se lève et se plante devant lui.

– Tronche de cake !

Nīru, complètement perdu, regarde Luna et Kaelan. Je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à me faire cuisiner au sujet des expressions qu'ils utilisent. Les petits problèmes de vocabulaire du faé ressortent toujours, dans ce genre de dispute. C'est pas de sa faute, il a pas choisi d'atterrir dans ce monde. Mais je dois admettre que c'est presque drôle.

– Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, les autres devront te ramasser à la petite cuillère !

Qu'il essaye, pour voir. Si jamais Lan fait du mal à ma sœur, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il finisse à l'hôpital.

– Tout ça, c'est du flan ! T'oseras jamais taper une fille ! le nargue Lu'.

Le bleu me pose une question avec un grand sourire :

– Ils vont se friter ?

Ah. Au moins, il connaît cette expression, c'est déjà pas mal. Mais il aurait pas dû ramener sa fraise. Luna risque d'en faire tout un fromage si elle l'a entendu, et elle est assez énervée comme ça.

– Ils ne vont quand même pas se battre pour si peu ? marmonne Syl, atterrée.

– Tu vas voir si j'ose pas ! Tu vas manger les pissenlits par la racine, sale gamine !

Luna lui tire la langue et se met à courir. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée du siècle.

– Essaye de m'attraper d'abord, gros lard !

La moutarde me monte au nez. C'est pas bientôt fini, ces histoires ?

– Arrêtez un peu, bande de nouilles ! On devrait partir, pas se tirer dans les pattes ! je m'énerve.

Sylvane me regarde avec gêne. On dirait qu'elle n'ose pas intervenir, même si elle aimerait beaucoup. Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ? Une corne au milieu du front ?

– Oh, toi, mêle-toi de tes oignons ! me lance ma petite sœur.

– La ferme, planche à pain. lui sort Kaelan avec un sourire narquois.

Parce qu'à douze ans, les filles sont censées faire du 95D ? Et puis merde quoi, on juge pas les filles sur le tour de poitrine !

– J'ai douze ans, patate ! crie Luna en rougissant.

Nīru rajoute son grain de sel.  
>– Il a pas tort... Mais toi non plus, pour une fois.<p>

Au moins, Luna ne lui a pas mis de tarte en entendant la première partie. Et elle doit pas le regretter, vu qu'il la défend.

– Bon, vous avez fini vos salades ? dit finalement Ki sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Tout le monde se retourne vers elle, puis éclate de rire. Tuant dans l'oeuf toute tentative d'humour, la fée verte nous avertit :

– Si quelqu'un fait encore une plaisanterie de plus à propos de nourriture, cuisine ou je ne sais quoi d'autre dans le même genre, il lui en cuira.

– Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche. je marmonne.

Elle me fixe.

– Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal entendu.

– Rien, rien.

Avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, la fée m'ignore et prend la direction des opérations :

– En voiture, combien de temps prendrait un trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport le plus proche ?

– À la louche ou précisément ? demande Lan.

Un silence attentif s'ensuit. Finalement, Ki décide de laisser passer ce petit écart.

– Heu, Syl ?

Je me tourne vers la blonde, qui a une expression figée.

– Ça va ?

Elle ne me répond pas, mais ses yeux se dirigent vers moi. Sylvane tente d'articuler quelque chose, mais je n'entends pas.

– Quoi ?

Plutôt que de répéter, la guérisseuse choisit la solution de facilité : elle tombe dans les pommes.

* * *

><p>POV Moira<p>

Ça y est, il est né. J'ai passé des heures à attendre, mais ça en valait la peine : un nouvel exorciste est venu au monde. En revanche, un autre risque de ne pas tarder à le quitter. Ça ne tient qu'à lui. Il serait assez triste que le Dragon meurt réellement une fois son année écoulée.

– Ce fil, c'est celui du garçon-dragon ? demande mon chat en se frottant contre mes jambes.

Distraite, je hoche la tête. Grave erreur. Quand le félin s'intéresse à ce genre de détails, c'est qu'il a fait une bêtise ou qu'il ne tardera pas à en faire une.

La boule de poils se jette sur le fil du Dragon et le manque de très peu. À quelques centimètres près : je l'ai attrapé juste à temps.

– Idiot, tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

Le chat noir ne s'excuse pas : il s'en fiche complètement. Je lui mets une tape sur la tête, ce qui lui tire un miaulement mécontent.

– Si je t'avais autorisé à manipuler les fils et que je ne t'avais pas empêché de sauter dessus, il serait mort. je le sermonne.

Il proteste en miaulant plus fort.

– Mais je n'ai pas ta permission ! Même si je les touche, ça ne change rien !

Je le place à hauteur de mes yeux, ce qui le fait taire.

– Tu m'as demandé cette fameuse permission un certain nombre de fois, non ? J'ai une preuve de plus que je ne peux pas te faire confiance. je le tance. Et de toute façon, tu sais ce qu'il faudrait faire pour que tu puisses utiliser mon Innocence, non ?

Le félin baisse la tête, dépité.

– Tu as dit qu'il faudrait que je devienne une partie de toi. Mais la petite Luna a pu utiliser celle de sa sœur, alors je me disais que peut-être...

– Oui, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète. Soit les mondes fusionnent plus vite que prévu et les possibles se mélangent aux improbables, soit il y a autre chose.

Mon animal de compagnie remue pour que je le libère. Je le pose au sol et réfléchis. Pour une fois, il a bien fait de m'espionner, puisqu'il me rappelle un point important.

– Regarde les fils, ils t'aideront peut-être. suggère le chat avec une pointe de moquerie.

Je suis son conseil et demande à voir les fils des deux sœurs. Je doute que cette méthode m'apprenne grand-chose, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Peut-être qu'en explorant leur passé...

Les deux fils viennent en même temps. Curieusement, je les différencie non pas par la couleur, qui est exactement la même, mais par cette intuition qui me permet de deviner immédiatement à quelle personne correspond un fil. Pourtant, même entre membres d'une même famille, il y a toujours une nuance. À peine ou pas du tout visible dans le cas de jumeaux, mais toujours là. Alors que ces deux filles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Peut-être que je trouverai une explication en regardant le passé de l'aînée ?

– Moira. appelle une première fois le chat. Moira !

Je sors de ma transe, secouée. Quelque chose ne tourne définitivement pas rond chez ces deux-là.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es mise à saigner.

– Je pense que quelqu'un a verrouillé une partie de sa mémoire et ajouté de faux souvenirs pour combler le vide, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il y a aussi un sort de protection assez pénible. je lui explique, troublée.

Je me lève et marche à travers la pièce encombrée de fils et de cartons. Le sort qui m'a empêchée d'accéder au véritable passé de cette fille est très puissant. Il est actif depuis des années et semble utiliser l'énergie de celle qui le porte au lieu de celle du magicien. Peut-être que celui qui a lancé le sort est déjà mort. En attendant, il est très bien conçu : je n'ai rien pu faire. Tout juste sauver ma raison, et encore.

– Je suis plus sensible que toi à ces choses-là, Moira. Peut-être que si on travaillait ensemble...

La suggestion est raisonnable : mon chat a été, disons, _amélioré _dans le but de sentir les plus petites traces de magie, de pouvoir détecter leur source et savoir si untel ou unetelle a lancé le sort qui lui a été présenté. Le seul problème est qu'il n'est pas vraiment un compagnon fiable.

– On verra.

Le félin saute sur un carton, s'allonge et entame une toilette minutieuse en ronronnant discrètement.

– Ne refais pas ça. Si tu casses quelque chose, je te laisse dehors. je le menace.

Il ne réagit pas. En revanche, les fils vibrent. Ils veulent mon attention.

– Le Dragon ? demande le chat entre deux coups de langue sur son pelage sombre.

– Effectivement. je confirme après un rapide coup d'œil.

Le Dragon est hors de danger pour le moment. Un souci en moins. Mais il va falloir que je récupère Strugar pour l'envoyer chez lui, si je veux qu'il reste en vie assez longtemps pour sa mission puis pour rejoindre le groupe. Ou alors, je dois envoyer soit Avsändare, soit...

Non, je ne peux pas _la _laisser dehors sans préparation. C'est dangereux, aussi bien pour lui que pour les autres.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas envoyer la troisième, si ?

Je soupire. Il sait aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas me le permettre. La dernière fois que je l'ai laissée sortir, je n'ai pu utiliser que le strict minimum, et ça n'a pas suffit. Alors l'envoyer maintenant, à la va vite, ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. Autant construire une centrale nucléaire à côté de la tour Eiffel sans même prendre la peine de construire des murs autour du réacteur.

– Je ne peux pas. je soupire d'un ton las. Il me faudrait plus de temps.

Les fils vibrent à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

– Ne fais pas attendre ton tas de ficelles, tu te ferais étrangler. plaisante le chat.

Sans relever, je me retourne et passe une main le long d'un fil. Une suggestion apparaît dans mon esprit : une nouvelle configuration, plus simple que celle-ci, qui accélérerait les choses.

– Merci, mais sans façon. Si je vais plus vite, certains objectifs ne seront pas atteints.

Ils ne réagissent pas. Comme si les fils pouvaient répondre, de toute façon. Ils ont une volonté, mais ne peuvent pas me parler sous cette forme. Ils ont déjà assez de mal à parler sous celle d'Av.

– Sinon, le bébé ? m'interroge le chat.

Je regarde rapidement, obtiens quelques informations et les partage avec le félin.

– Un garçon. Taille et poids moyens, pas de malformation, rien de particulier. Je pense qu'il aura des problèmes de vue plus tard, comme ses parents, mais en dehors de ça, rien de spécial.

– Rien de spécial, hein ? ricane le félin.

Je me corrige. Bien sûr qu'il est spécial, mais j'y suis tellement habituée que je ne m'en rends plus tellement compte.

– En dehors d'une Innocence symbiotique, bien sûr.

Le chat noir se lève et s'approche des fils avec curiosité.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, là ?

Je me renseigne. Une vraie pêche aux informations...

– Il est en train de hurler. je grimace. Et je peux te dire qu'il a déjà des poumons très vigoureux pour son âge !

* * *

><p>Peut-être qu'il y a des indices pour la suite dans ce chapitre. Peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas... Certains sont énormes, d'autres plus discrets (j'espère).<p>

En attendant, j'aime l'idée du chat qui pète un câble et se jette sur le fil sans réfléchir. Le mien ferait ça, alors pourquoi un autre chat ne le ferait pas ? C'est un chat de sorcière, très intelligent, tout ça, mais ça reste un chat !

Bref. Avant que je parte sur un trip étrange dû au contre-coup de la rentrée (ou à la fin de mon week-end adoré), je vais vous laisser.

Review ?

PS : Je recommence à poster sur fanfic-lyli. Si vous cherchez les résumés, allez voir le lien sur mon profil.


	46. Le train infernal

Bonjour !

Si si, je poste plus tôt que prévu. C'est exceptionnel, alors profitez-en... Bientôt, je ne pourrai plus le faire. Bref. Ce chapitre est uniquement du pont de vue de Rhia' et n'est pas tellement humoristique. Disons, moins que le précédent (en même temps, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à écrire des délires sur la nourriture, même si ce serait drôle).

.

Pour Dydy-Ramen :

Comme ça, on est deux à avoir ri : l'une en écrivant, l'autre en lisant \o/ Pour les filles de douze ans planche à pain/ pas planches à pain, c'est plus une blague qu'autre chose. Mais perso, j'ai une petite poitrine, alors je connais mieux les réactions par rapport à ça que par rapport aux énormes seins.

Ah ça, pas forcément. En fait, je ne sais pas quand je vais bien pouvoir faire apparaître le dragon. Probablement dans longtemps, en fait. J'ai envie de faire venir d'autres persos avant, et en plus, j'essaye de les faire se déplacer logiquement : d'abord les compatibles proches, puis ceux qui sont plus loin. Je peux pas envoyer l'équipe à Marseille et deux heures après à Tokyo u_u

Honnêtement, je suis nulle pour les pseudos. Les miens sont en grande partie dus au hasard.

.

Rhia' : J'en ai marre de servir de souffre-douleur à l'auteur.

Lavi : C'est parce qu'elle t'aime qu'elle te fait subir ça, tu sais.

Rhia' : Toi aussi, elle t'aime.

Lavi : Pas de la même manière. Enfin, bon courage.

Rhia' : Merci.

Luna : Ma pauvre. Tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule. Là, encore, c'est un chapitre assez soft.

Rhia' : Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as lu le script, c'est ça ?...

* * *

><p>Ça y et, on est dans l'avion vers Glasgow. Merci Sven, sans toi, on aurait jamais eu de billets. On a dû passer par l'aéroport Darwin, le plus gros de la région de Lan, pour aller à Sydney : d'après l'australien, c'est plus rapide qu'en voiture, et on part maintenant pour la plus grande ville d'Écosse. Même sans compter le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Stirling, où les autres nous attendent, j'ai de quoi rattraper un certain nombre d'heures de sommeil ! Enfin, à un détail près : je n'ai pas tout suivi, mais on devrait s'arrêter une fois, à Singapour. On a pas le temps de faire du tourisme, c'est dommage. Si ça se trouve, on va devoir y retourner un de ces jours pour trouver une Innocence, mais c'est pas au programme pour le moment.<p>

Bref, on s'en tape. Je veux dormir, maintenant ! Syl et ma petite sœur ont l'air fatiguées, elles aussi. Tellement fatiguées que l'une est carrément tombée dans les pommes, il n'y a pas longtemps...

Mais ça tombe bien, on va passer une journée dans l'avion. Ou plutôt, plus d'une journée : Kaelan a dit que le voyage durerait vingt-huit heures. Traduction : on a plein de temps pour dormir, et c'est trop génial. Beaucoup plus que si Ki et Nīru avaient assez récupéré pour nous ramener.

– Lu' ? j'appelle doucement.

– Elle dort déjà. m'informe le faé à ma gauche. Et tu devrais essayer, aussi. T'as des cernes énormes.

Quelle délicatesse. J'apprécie le tact de Nīru, sa gentillesse et sa capacité à se faire remarquer rien qu'en étant assis sur un siège. Ils pourraient pas arrêter de poser des questions, les petits qui viennent de s'installer à côté de lui ? C'est pénible. J'ai mal aux oreilles, et j'aimerais bien être tranquille pendant le voyage.

* * *

><p>Il fait sombre. Vraiment sombre : j'y vois absolument rien. Je dois être en train de rêver.<p>

– Bienvenue dans le monde des cauchemars. me dit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en bataille.

Fraia ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je suis _encore _dans mon esprit ? Ça commence à bien faire, ces conneries. J'aimerais bien rester dans le monde réel, de temps en temps !

– Veuillez me suivre. Votre train part bientôt, il serait mal avisé de le manquer.

Comment ça, un train ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Depuis quand la SCNF s'est invitée dans mon esprit ?

–Venez.

Je finis par suivre Fraia sans chercher à comprendre. Dès que je prends cette décision, le paysage s'éclaircit un peu et devient à peine visible : des arbres blancs aux branches immenses, des bêtes qui s'enfuient quand on s'approche, des maisons grandes comme des immeubles de cinquante étages... Je vois aussi la lune. Une lune énorme, livide, et surtout ricanante. L'ambiance est assez sinistre. On se croirait dans un vieux film un peu angoissant. Ou dans un manga bizarre, au choix.

– Stop. Asseyez-vous et attendez ici. Je reviendrai plus tard.

J'obéis sans discuter. Comme il n'y a pas de chaise ni de banc, je m'assois à même le sol et patiente. Une fois la fille aux yeux jaunes partie, des rails apparaissent devant moi. Des rails tordus, aux couleurs étranges, qui forment des figures incompréhensibles et des détours illogiques. Pas de doute, je suis dans un rêve. Ce genre de trucs est totalement impossible de la réalité. Ça tiendrait même pas, et puis... attendez, c'est moi ou les rails _bougent _?

J'entends un long hurlement, et je me lève en sursaut. Une fois debout, je peux voir au loin une sorte de train qui s'approche. Le cri m'a tout l'air de venir de lui. Tout à fait normal, quoi.

S'approchant bien trop vite, il finit par s'arrêter devant moi. Je suis vraiment obligée de monter dedans ?

– Gare de la Culpabilité, arrêt pour dix secondes ! couine une voix aiguë.

Drôle de nom. Je rentre dans le train via une petite porte d'os. Enfin, je crois que c'est de l'os. Sympathique. Si je veux me laver les mains, je dois utiliser du sang ?

– Premier voyage, hein ? me lance un petit homme en costume noir. Pas de problème. Pas de problème. Tonton Charon est là pour t'aider, ma petite !

– Charon, comme dans « Charon, nocher des Enfers » ? je me renseigne.

– Tout à fait ! s'exclame le petit homme. Tout à fait !  
>Il est très différent de ce que je pensais. Mais je suppose qu'il va falloir que je paye. Je mets une main dans ma poche, pensant trouver uniquement du vide, et en sors une pièce d'argent. Après le trip du voyage, voici le trip de la descente aux Enfers grecs, version rêve bizarre ! J'ai même de quoi payer le passeur pour être emmenée aux Enfers, c'est magnifique. Manquerait plus que le train se transforme en barque et les rails en eau, tiens.<p>

Blague à part, pourquoi est-ce que je vais en Enfer ?

– Oh, c'est pour moi ? s'étonne-t-il. Pour moi ?

Je hoche la tête et tends la pièce à Charon, qui sourit d'un air satisfait. Un sourire qui le rend curieusement laid. Son visage n'est pas très beau au naturel, mais il en devient carrément difforme. Je dois me forcer pour avancer et monter dans le train : quelque chose me dit de me méfier de lui. Peut-être que c'est simplement mon odorat, parce que ce cher Charon a une haleine à en tuer n'importe quel être vivant doté d'un nez correct. Heureusement que ce n'est pas mon cas.

– Bien, bien, bien. Départ ! claironne le nocher.

Est-ce que par hasard, ce serait le contrôleur ? Avant d'avoir une réponse à ma question, le train s'ébranle sous mes pieds et accélère brutalement. Je tombe, mais Charon me rattrape et me remet debout. Pour un homme qui fait la moitié de ma taille, il est très fort.

– Si tu ne tiens déjà plus sur tes pieds, qu'est-ce que ça va être plus tard ? soupire-t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça va être ? Enfin, ce n'est pas mon problème. Aujourd'hui, il y a un autre passager, mais nous le prendrons à un autre arrêt. Alors je vais rester avec toi un moment.

– D'accord. Dites, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Le petit homme me regarde gentiment. Je sens un frisson courir le long de mon dos.

– On va faire la grande traversée. Mais pour ça, il va falloir passer le tunnel de la Culpabilité, celui qui a donné son nom à la gare. Enfin, si tu en es capable... Si tu en es capable.

Bizarrement, je sens mal ce voyage. Je dirais même très, très mal.

– Heu, et si je veux descendre avant ? je demande en essayant de ne pas bégayer.

Je ne tremble pas, et ma voix n'a pas montré ma peur. Enfin, pas trop. Je crois que cette fois, ça va être compliqué de s'enfuir, et je n'ai aucun plan B. Putain de cauchemar à la con !

– Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible ! piaille Charon.

C'est quoi cette manie de répéter les choses ? Il a peur que je ne comprenne pas la première fois ou quoi ?

– Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Jusqu'au bout ! C'est la seule solution, ou sinon tu seras perdue. Perdue dans ton propre esprit. Et tu n'en ressortiras probablement jamais !

J'espère que c'est juste une menace en l'air, parce que sinon, je suis dans la merde.

– Regarde par la fenêtre, le paysage est plutôt joli aujourd'hui. couine le petit homme. Regarde, regarde !

Quelle fenêtre ? Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, ici. C'est juste une sorte de long sombre sombre.

– Quelle...

Rectification, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Le mur se déchire, comme si une bouche s'ouvrait dans la paroi du train. De la bave apparaît en bas. Elle remonte lentement jusqu'en haut,comme si elle coulait à l'envers, et s'immobilise pour former une sorte de vitre à moitié liquide. Charmant.

– Cette fenêtre, cette fenêtre. précise inutilement le contrôleur.

J'ai presque l'impression que ce train est vivant, c'est normal ?

– Hum, Charon, j'aurais encore une question à vous poser.

Il me sourit encore, le visage tordu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un croisement entre un nain et une goule devant moi. Et autant dire que c'est loin d'être aussi agréable à regarder que Lavi ou Nīru. Sans compter qu'il est beaucoup moins rassurant qu'eux...

– Vas-y, n'hésite pas. Tonton Charon est là pour t'aider, tu peux poser autant de questions que tu veux. Autant que tu veux. m'encourage-t-il.

– Merci. Est-ce qu'il y a un conducteur ?

Le contrôleur me fixe, puis éclate de rire.

– Un conducteur ? Pour La Barque ? Non, non, mon train sait où il va. Il sait où il va.

Je confirme, ce putain de train est vivant. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Pour faire un rêve pareil, je dois être encore plus perturbée que je le croyais. Ou alors il y avait quelque chose de vraiment étrange dans mon dernier repas, c'est possible aussi.

Le hurlement de tout à l'heure se fait encore entendre. Je sens le sol vibrer sous mes pieds. Donc j'avais raison : je suis dans un train qui croit amusant de beugler à en rendre sourds les passagers. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

– Oh, la gare des Vœux ! s'extasie Charon. Fais un vœu, fais un vœu. Tu ne la reverras pas.

Je souhaite que le train s'arrête. Maintenant. Je veux sortir !

– Au fait, fais très attention à ce que tu souhaites. Fais très attention. m'avertit un peu tard le contrôleur.

Trop tard. Le train, ou La Barque d'après l'homme en costume noir, qui était lancé à une vitesse totalement déraisonnable, se retrouve brusquement immobile. Et si le petit homme garde les deux pieds par terre, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je passe à travers la vitre baveuse, qui me recouvre d'une couche gluante et malodorante, avant de finir par terre. Comment c'est possible ? Normalement, je devrais avoir été projetée contre un mur, pas contre la fenêtre ! C'est quoi cette gravité merdique ?

– Reviens, reviens ! couine Charon avec une certaine panique.

La Barque ne bouge pas. Par contre, quelque chose devant moi se met à bouger. Un arbre squelettique, plus exactement, qui déplie ses longues branches et me fixe. Enfin, il dirige les deux creux qui lui servent d'yeux vers moi, donc je pense qu'il me regarde. C'est chiant ces trucs-là, on peut jamais être sûr de quelque chose.

– Bonjour, demoiselle. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de constituer mon repas ? m'interroge l'arbre d'une voix mielleuse.

Une seconde. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Comment ça, constituer le repas ?

– Pardon ? je fais en espérant avoir mal compris quelque chose.

Le tas de bois cligne des yeux. Comment ça, il cligne des yeux ? Depuis quand les arbres peuvent faire ça ? Oh, et puis merde. On va pas chercher à comprendre. Je sens que si j'essaye, je vais pas tarder à craquer.

– Accepteriez-vous d'être mon plat principal pour ce dîner ?

C'est déjà l'heure du dîner ? Ah bon. C'est bizarre, j'ai pas faim.

– Euh... je réponds très intelligemment.

Mais quelle conne. Il y a d'autres détails qui devraient m'inquiéter ! Ça commence bien, ce voyage. Et mes excuses à Ki, mais il va falloir que je coupe en rondelles une de ses plantes chéries.

– Désolée, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui. Une autre fois peut-être ? je plaisante en activant mon Innocence.

Ou plutôt en essayant d'activer mon arme, en fait. Rei, j'ai besoin de toi, là ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister. annonce l'arbre en étendant ses branches vers moi.

Et merde. Je fais quoi ?

– Moi aussi, j'insiste. J'ai des obligations ! je tente.

Le végétal secoue ce qui lui sert de tête. Pour un arbre, il est beaucoup trop humain.

– Mes enfants seront très déçus si je ne leur ramène pas un peu d'humain. contre le végétal parlant.

Mais c'est quoi ce rêve ? Une plante monstrueuse qui veut ramener un bout d'humain à ses gosses ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Faut vraiment que je vérifie ce qu'il y a dans ma bouffe, ça commence à devenir inquiétant.

– Malheureusement, je dois partir. À la prochaine !

Et je pars en courant vers La Barque, qui est juste à côté.

– Attendez !

Qui était juste à côté. Putain de train. Je suis sûre qu'il me déteste et qu'il fait ça exprès pour que je me fasse bouffer par un monstre qui ressemble à du bois mort sur lequel on a renversé un pot de peinture blanche.

– Non, j'attendrai pas ! je hurle en mettant un coup de tête à l'arbre.

Hu ? Drôle de réflexe. Mais c'est efficace : il n'y a plus personne pour me poursuivre. Ou plus rien, je ne suis pas sûre. Putain de rêve.

– Charon, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi entrer ! je demande devant la porte en os.

– Bien sûr, bien sûr ! couine le contrôleur.

La Barque ouvre docilement sa porte devant moi. Le petit homme en noir, monté sur ressorts, me tourne autour pour vérifier que je ne suis pas blessée.

– Ma pauvre petite, je suis désolé ! s'excuse-t-il platement. Désolé ! Allez, viens, je vais t'amener à la salle de bain avant qu'on ne passe dans le tunnel. Tu es toute sale ! Toute sale !

Je baisse les yeux. Effectivement, je ne suis pas très propre : un mélange de terre, de sève et de quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à de la bave me recouvre. Le plus étrange ? J'ai des vêtements qui ressemblent vaguement à ceux d'un exorciste. Je veux dire, une sorte d'uniforme, mais sans la croix de rosaire en argent. Un long manteau noir qui s'ouvre sur un t-shirt blanc et un pantalon noir. Pas un truc compliqué. Je peux cacher mes cheveux blancs en rabattant ma capuche, et le pantalon a l'air prévu pour que je puisse laisser ma queue dehors et l'utiliser comme une arme de façon efficace sans me débarrasser de mes vêtements au passage. Pratique. Il faudra que je me rappelle de cette tenue pour le jour où on arrivera à l'Ordre et que Johnny fera les uniformes de tout le monde.

Charon me tire vers la fameuse salle de bain. Devant la porte, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Après tout, il n'y a pas de salle de bain dans un train, si ?

– Tonton Charon t'apportera des vêtements plus tard. Vas-y, fais comme chez toi. Fais comme chez toi.

Le contrôleur part. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de serviette ni rien, j'espère qu'il y a ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur. Sinon, je vais devoir aller le chercher pour lui demander.

J'entre dans la salle de bain. Elle me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne vois pas trop quoi. peut-être qu'elle est comme celle d'un membre de ma famille. C'est bizarre, on ne se croirait pas du tout dans un train, plutôt dans un petit appartement. Ah, génial, il y a de quoi se laver à portée de la main !

Une fois la douche prise, je découvre des vêtements posés sur la chaise. Les mêmes que les précédents, sauf que le manteau a cette fois des bordures rouges. Comme ça, il ressemble encore plus à celui des exorcistes. Il y a aussi des chaussures. Tout est ma taille. Quand est-ce que Charon est entré pour les apporter ? Où est-ce qu'il a bien pu trouver tout ça ? Pourquoi ça me va si bien ?

Après avoir enfilé le t-shirt et le pantalon, je me sèche les cheveux devant le miroir. Et comprends immédiatement pourquoi cette salle de bain me disait quelque chose.

Une goutte de sang coule lentement sur la glace. Puis une autre. Le lavabo est vite rempli de sang. Dans le miroir, les yeux fous de mon double me fixent en silence.

* * *

><p>Au cas où ce n'est pas clair : Rhia' est de retour dans la salle de bain de Syl, là où elle a sa première hallucination.<p>

Rhia' : Et c'est censé être un chapitre soft ? Je me fais quand même courir après par un arbre mangeur d'hommes, je dois monter dans un train vivant et fou, je suis dans un endroit totalement flippant et en plus, je revis une hallucination horrible !

Charon : Mon train n'est pas fou. Il n'est pas fou.

Luna : T'es chiant à tout répéter, Charon.

Charon : Un peu de respect, jeune fille, ou tu seras toi aussi passagère de La Barque.

Rhia' : Non. Et en parlant de ça, qui sera l'autre passager ?

Charon : C'est un secret.

Rhia' & Luna : ...

Lavi : Moi, je le sais~

Rhia' : C'est utile pour tes archives de lire le scénario, Lavi ?

Lavi : Très. Je connais l'Histoire à l'avance.

Rhia' : ... Bref.

À la prochaine fois !

Review ?


	47. Pandémonium

Bonjour !

Je sais, je poste en retard. Je me suis battue contre un monstre abominable (aka devoir maison de philo) et contre un ennemi redoutable (le manque de motivation/temps), mais c'est fini. Donc voici un nouveau chapitre !

.

Dydy-Ramen : C'est une théorie intéressante. La mienne est différente, mais comme je suis l'auteur, ça compte pas (Fraia : et au passage, je n'aime pas faire deux fois la même chose. Au bout de sept mille ans, on apprend à aimer la variété.)

Effectivement, ça fait un moment que tu es la seule à reviewer. Il y a des visites, mais peu de reviews... Tant pis. Ça fait plaisir quand même de voir que tu en laisses ^^

.

Au fait, dites bonjour au nouveau. Il est timide, il va falloir l'habituer à voir des inconnus.

Le nouveau : ...

Rhia' : T'es pas bavard.

LN : Non. Je peux savoir qui tu es, au juste ?

Rhia' : Ça, tu le verras plus tard. Ou alors cherche dans les dossiers sur le bureau de l'autre débile d'auteur.

Lavi : Dites, vous vous rappelez que la pause, c'est plus tard ? ON a du travail, là. Surtout vous.

LN et R : Ah oui, tiens.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>POV ?<p>

– Alors saloperie de monstre, tu t'amuses bien avec tes cartes ? m'interpelle avec un sourire mauvais mon nouvel ami, j'ai nommé David.

D'ailleurs, je proteste : ce nom ne lui va pas du tout. Il serait plutôt Goliath. Moi, par contre, je ferais un très bon David, à la différence près que je suis incapable de me servir d'un lance-pierre.

– Beaucoup. Et toi, avec ta bande de caniches, tout va bien ?

Je tiens à préciser que je fais ce genre de plaisanteries à moitié volontairement. Disons juste que ma langue marche plus vite que mon cerveau.

– Là, Ace, tu m'as cherché. grogne l'abruti. Je vais t'exploser la gueule.

Dans cette situation, tout personne sensée s'aplatirait au sol, quitte à se prendre une ou deux baffes. Pas moi. Il faut dire que j'ai pris de très mauvaises habitudes.

– Tes acolytes vont me tenir les mains, je suppose. Et vérifier que personne ne passe, histoire que ton cher géniteur ne décide pas de te punir de console pendant deux jours en apprenant que tu as encore voulu prouver que tu étais pourvu d'organes génitaux.

Vous remarquerez mon vocabulaire très politiquement correct. Ils n'ont probablement pas compris, et c'est tout l'intérêt.

– Acolyte ? répète l'un des sbires, l'air égaré.

Apparemment, ils décrochent vite. Les mots de plus de deux syllabes doivent être trop difficiles pour eux.

– T'occupe. On va lui éclater la tête, tu lui demanderas ce que ça veut dire plus tard.

Je me lève de mon banc à regret et sors une carte en particulier du paquet. Celle de Succubus, une de mes préférées. Elle devrait faire l'affaire.

– Pandémonium ! Succubus ! j'appelle.

Et je laisse la succube draguer mes petits camarades pendant que je m'enfuis. J'espère que l'un d'entre eux va essayer de coucher avec elle. Il devrait adorer les effets secondaires : fatigue intense, affaiblissement pendant environ une semaine, et éventuellement une bonne grosse maladie, si on n'a pas de chance. Après tout, c'est une succube, donc une démone. Ceux qui jouent avec elle en payent le prix.

Oh, on dirait bien qu'un autre des groupes qui veulent ma peau pour en faire un tapis de sol est ici aujourd'hui. Et évidemment, je n'ai pas mon autre carte de succube sur moi... De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que ceux-là soient assez bêtes pour que ça marche. C'est triste à dire, mais une partie de mes ennemis a un cerveau, en plus de muscles un peu trop développés à mon goût.

– Salut, Ace. Tu ne trouves pas que le temps est parfait pour faire de la boxe en extérieur ?

– Vous avez remarqué qu'il y a beaucoup de terre dans ce parc ? je souris. La terre, c'est salissant. Je n'aime pas faire la lessive. Et si on se contentait de se saluer et d'aller là où on veut sans se déranger l'un l'autre ?

Ma tentative d'humour les laisse de glace. Bande de brutes. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais appeler une autre de mes préférées.

– Pandémonium. Tiamat, j'aimerais un coup de main, s'il te plaît.

Un énorme dragon bleuté apparaît devant moi, ce qui incite le groupe à reculer un peu.

– Bonjour maître ! me salue d'un ton enthousiaste le dragon de mer. Tout va bien ?

– Non, pas vraiment. Ces messieurs ont l'intention de se battre contre moi, tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? je demande d'un ton aimable.

Les messieurs en question nient. Dites ce que vous voulez, Tiamat ne vous écoutera pas. Elle a l'habitude de voir les gens mentir pour éviter de la mettre en colère. Il faut dire que quand on est un énorme dragon marin, on a l'habitude de voir les autres s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

– Bien sûr.

Je me retrouve perché sur ma dragonne. Heureusement, sinon je serai trempé, et j'aurais eu du mal à expliquer ça à ma mère.

Succubus vole jusqu'à nous. Une fois sur le dos de Tiamat, elle fait disparaître ses ailes de chauve-souris et essore ses longs cheveux noirs d'un air un peu boudeur.

– Ma chérie, tu en as fait un peu trop. grommelle la démone. Ce n'était pas la peine d'inonder le parc.

La succube a pour habitude d'appeler les gens « mon chéri » ou « ma chérie ». Elle le fait aussi avec les autres cartes du Pandémonium. Je crois qu'elle fait ça pour montrer son affection. Ou alors c'est juste qu'elle a du mal à retenir le nom des gens. Je ne sais pas vraiment, et je ne tiens pas à lui poser la question.

– Désolée. J'espère que tu ne friseras pas. lui répond gentiment Tiamat.

Venant de la dragonne, ça équivaut à de plates excuses : elle se fiche royalement de ce genre de détails, mais aussi de la plupart des autres démons. Succubus se colle contre moi. En me mouillant un peu au passage, ce qui me fait grogner. Elle est un peu trop affectueuse. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir un poulpe collé à moi. Enfin, si on oublie qu'elle est très bien faite de sa personne et qu'elle sort d'une carte, bien sûr.

– Maître, vous voulez bien me faire un câlin ?

C'est moi ou elle n'a rien sous son haut ?

– Succubus, arrête d'essayer de séduire le maître. soupire la dragonne bleue. Je suppose qu'on rentre ?

– Oui, on rentre. Mais si tu pouvais être discrète...

Le trajet jusque chez moi est relativement tranquille. Personne n'essaye de me frapper, Tiamat n'inonde aucune rue et Succubus se tient correctement, c'est à dire qu'elle se contente de réclamer un câlin à peu près une fois toutes les vingt secondes.

Je renvoie Tiamat, mais garde ma succube. J'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie, en ce moment. Autre que celle de ma mère, de ma sœur ou de mon frère aîné. De toute façon, pour celui-là, il faudrait qu'il soit à la maison...

– Maître, vous avez gagné assez d'expérience pour passer au niveau supérieur ! annonce la démone surexcitée dès que le dragon retourne dans sa carte.

Je hausse un sourcil. Déjà ?

– Vous avez débloqué une nouvelle carte ! poursuit-elle. Le Diable, qui exauce un vœu tous les sept jours, mais exige quelque chose en échange.

La succube me regarde avec un petit sourire.

– Je suis sûre que vous allez vouloir l'essayer tout de suite.

Je hoche la tête. Je parie qu'elle va me proposer...

– Si vous couchez avec moi, je vous la donne. lance Succubus.

Je lui fais les gros yeux, et la démone me tend finalement la carte avec un air déçu.

– J'aurais essayé. soupire-t-elle.

Je vérifie mon nouveau démon. Il est bien appelé le Diable et cette histoire de vœu est effectivement inscrite dans la catégorie des capacités spéciales. Mais en dehors de ça, cette carte est totalement inutile : pas d'autre capacité, ni en attaque, ni en défense, ni même en soutien. En plus, il est laid, difforme, avec des cornes et des sabots, mais pas au point de faire peur. Alors que Succubus, elle, sait faire autre chose que draguer tout le monde et vider les hommes de leur énergie... Je suis un peu déçu.

– Tu peux aller t'amuser dehors, si tu veux. je lui lance.

Ma belle succube me sourit et se précipite à l'extérieur. Elle adore ces récréations, et j'aime voir mes invocations heureuses. Oui, je sais, ce ne sont pas des humains, mais ça ne les empêche pas de ressentir la joie, la tristesse et toute une gamme d'émotions ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ressemblent à des monstres qu'ils en sont forcément !

Bon, j'arrête de parler, il faut que j'essaye cette carte.

– Pandémonium. Monseigneur Le Diable, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. j'ironise.

La parodie de satire apparaît juste devant moi. En plus d'être hideux, il doit péniblement atteindre le mètre quarante. Comment vous voulez que j'utilise un démon aussi ridicule autrement que pour l'usage prévu ? Il ferait s'écrouler de rire un enfant de six ans, et je ne pense pas qu'un David ou autre crétin ait besoin de ses deux mains pour le tabasser.

– Vous pouvez me tutoyer, maître. Et le Monseigneur était de trop, je n'ai pas les chevilles si enflées.

Finalement, il est plutôt sympathique. Un bon point pour lui.

– Si vous voulez faire un vœu tout de suite, autant vous prévenir : le prix est aléatoire, et il est décidé avant l'invocation. Dites ce que vous voulez, je ne le changerai pas. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de le changer, même en faisant un souhait à ce sujet.

Pas si sympathique que ça, en fait.

– Je voudrais quand même faire un souhait maintenant. Sauf si ce que tu veux en échange ne me convient pas, évidemment.

Le Diable sourit. Urgh. Heureusement que les autres cartes du Pandémonium connaissent les brosses à dent. Même Léviathan en a une, et pourtant...

– Oh, trois fois rien. grince-t-il en me tendant un petit poignard ouvragé.

Un don de matérialisation ? Étrange. Ce n'était pas précisé sur la carte.

– Donnez-moi un peu de votre sang et vous aurez droit à un vœu. Il est interdit de souhaiter d'avoir plusieurs chances, c'est de la triche. Pareil pour la récupération de vœux non utilisés, je le précise tout de suite. Tout ce qui touche mon domaine ne peut pas être modifié. Je ne peux pas non plus réunir tous les compatibles, exorcistes et Innocences, ni tuer de façon définitive un ou plusieurs Noé.

Ah. Si la matérialisation sert uniquement à récupérer son dû, c'est différent. Par contre, je ne comprends pas trop ces histoires de compatibles, d'exorcistes et de Noé, mais ce n'est pas urgent. Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de m'entailler le bras.

– Bien, bien. fait le démon en montrant les crocs.

Il n'est pas censé me dévorer, juste prendre un peu de sang. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait admirer sa dentition ? Le Diable serait-il fier de ces bouts d'émail couverts de caries et d'une couleur relativement suspecte ?

Ah non, il veut juste récupérer mon sang lui-même, comme une énorme sangsue gluante. Beurk.

– Votre vœu ? interroge le Diable en se léchant les crocs.

– Je voudrais que quelqu'un capable d'utiliser Pandémonium vienne ici.

Le démon aux pieds de bouc hoche la tête, puis écarte les bras. Tiens ? Cette lumière verte est plus forte que celle des autres cartes.

Je me demande à quoi va ressembler l'autre joueur. Peut-être qu'on pourra organiser un match amical ?

* * *

><p>POV normal<p>

Oh bordel. Pas ça. Pitié. Pas le coup de la salle de bain pleine de sang et... Une minute. Les illusions sont censées venir me faire chier quand Fraia veut prendre ma place, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive maintenant ? En plus, je peux bouger.

– La Barque, c'est moi ou tu essaye de me faire peur ? je vérifie à voix haute du ton le plus assuré possible.

Le sang disparaît immédiatement et le miroir ne montre plus que mon reflet. Apparemment, j'ai raison. Putain de train. Il se met à onduler sous mes pieds, comme pour se moquer.

– Hé, arrête ça. Sinon, je vais le dire à Charon.

La Barque obéit. Je finis de me sécher les cheveux sans faire de commentaire et mets le manteau. Il est confortable, et il ne me dérange pas dans mes mouvements. Ni même dans ceux du _cadeau _de la pseudo-fée. Je relève mon haut : le tatouage blanc est là, lui aussi.

Pour un rêve, il est étonnamment cohérent. Et surtout très logique. Bah, tant pis. C'est sûrement normal, je vais pas commencer à m'arracher les cheveux maintenant.

– Charon ? j'appelle en me promenant dans les couloirs.

Vu de l'extérieur, La Barque a l'air d'un tout petit train. Mais à l'intérieur, on pourrait se perdre. Et puis, c'est quoi ces salles bizarres ? Je viens tout juste de voir le miroir du Riséd. Ne me dites pas qu'on peut atterrir dans des univers de fiction en traversant un putain de train vivant ?

– Je suis là, je suis là. piaille l'homme en costume.

Ouf. Il est juste là. Oui, je sais, je ne devrais pas être contente de voir un nain difforme avec un costume noir, qui parle à un moyen de transport et répète souvent ce qu'il dit. Mais bon, c'est la seule personne avec laquelle je suis en sécurité, ici.

– Je suis content de voir que ces vêtements te vont bien. J'avais peur de m'être trompé en prenant tes mesures. Peur de m'être trompé.  
>Je ne veux même pas savoir quand ni comment il l'a fait. Vraiment.<p>

– Merci. je réponds, mal à l'aise. Quand est-ce qu'on passe le tunnel ?

Sourire tordu, le retour. Je crois que je vais vomir.

– Bientôt, bientôt.

Rassurant. Autant passer à autre chose.

– Au fait Charon, qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ? Le contrôleur, le propriétaire, autre chose ?

– Quelle curiosité ! Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, je ne peux pas. Mais tu peux en poser d'autres.

Je n'ai pas d'autres questions pour le moment, donc je me contente de hausser les épaules.

– Non, c'est bon. Enfin, pour le moment.

Charon sourit.

– Alors continue d'explorer le train. Mais je devrais venir avec toi, cette fois.

Super, toute seule dans un train avec Charon... Depuis qu'il a parlé de cette histoire de mesure, je le trouve nettement plus inquiétant qu'avant, malgré son numéro de nain débile. Peut-être qu'il essayait juste de gagner ma confiance et que...

Oui, il m'arrive de virer théoricienne du complot. Un problème avec ça ?

– Zut.

Zut ? Comment ça, zut ?

– Je pensais qu'on avait plus de temps. Plus de temps...

Le train se met à hurler. Encore plus fort que les fois précédentes. Dites-moi que c'est une gare et pas un certain tunnel, pitié. Je veux pas y aller !

– Chère passagère, vous êtes priée de vous asseoir. m'informe une voix féminine probablement pré enregistrée. Nous allons bientôt...

Charon, mécontent, sort une télécommande de sa poche, appuie sur un bouton qui fait taire la voix, et s'énerve contre le train.

– Voyons, c'est à moi de faire ça ! À moi !

Le nain se tourne vers moi et prend un ton plus aimable.

– Effectivement, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois assise. me recommande-t-il. Ça ne va pas tarder à secouer. Alors mets ta ceinture, d'accord ? Mets ta ceinture.

Je suis sagement le petit homme en noir jusqu'à un wagon aux sièges rouges. Je m'assois à côté de la fenêtre, plus opaque que la précédente, et cherche la ceinture.

– À ta droite, à ta droite. signale Charon.

La griffe, c'est une blague ou c'est sérieux ?

– La griffe est une simple décoration, la boucle est en dessous. précise le nain. En dessous.

Effectivement. Je m'attache et patiente sans bouger en regardant par le tas de bave qui sert de vitre. Difficile d'admirer le paysage, qui est complètement déformé, mais c'est toujours mieux que de détailler le contrôleur. Ou de penser à un petit détail qui vient de me revenir à l'esprit.

– Attention. m'avertit le nain.

Le train se remet à hurler, puis commence à remuer et se tordre dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi La Barque...

– Ça va bientôt s'arrêter ! crie l'homme en costume noir entre deux hurlements du train. C'est normal ! Normal !

On a pas la même définition du mot normal. Mais passons. C'est plutôt amusant en fait, si on oublie les beuglements du train. Est-ce que le Rêve de Noé serait capable de faire ça ? Non, je pense plutôt que Road m'aurait torturée jusqu'à ce que je devienne folle. Ce serait plus son style. Le voyage aux Enfers sous champignons hallucinogènes, ça vient uniquement de moi. Sinon, il y aurait déjà un Noé dans le train.

D'un coup, tout redevient silencieux, et les mouvements bizarres s'arrêtent. Le train continue à rouler, mais plus lentement, et la vitre disparaît. Ce qui n'empêche pas le wagon d'être bien plus lumineux que tout à l'heure.

– Tunnel de la Culpabilité ! glapit le petit homme.

La ceinture n'est pas là pour ma sécurité, mais pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir : je suis incapable de me lever. C'est pas faute d'essayer, pourtant.

– Salut. me disent en chœur Gab, Lera et toute ma famille.

– Alors, ça va ? s'enquiert J-chan, tranquillement assise à côté de moi.

Et merde.

* * *

><p>Voilà...<p>

Pour le titre du chapitre, il joue sur deux Pandémonium différents : l'endroit où vivent les démons, donc à ce que vit Rhia' (qui, après tout, est en Enfer et doit affronter ses propres démons... c'est à dire sa famille et J-chan, pas des bestioles à cornes qui embêtent les gens), mais aussi l'Innocence. D'ailleurs, j'aime bien cette Innocence. Le principe de base est simple : une carte, une bestiole, une personnalité. Certains parlent, d'autres non. Il y en a qui ont l'air humains, d'autres non. Certains sont raisonnables, d'autres... Vous avez compris, non ?

(Non, ce n'est pas un kamoulox. Absolument pas.)

(Bref. Si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, Google est là pour ça.)

Review ?


	48. Bluff

Bonjour !

Je sais, je suis en retard. D'abord parce que j'étais découragée, peu inspirée, bref, que j'ai galéré sur mes chapitres, et ensuite parce que j'étais punie d'ordi (pour une raison très conne).

Mais bon, on s'en fiche.  
>Rhia' : Pas moi. Moins tu écris, moins j'ai d'emmerdes.<br>Lavi : Mais on s'ennuie quand elle n'écrit pas...

Luna : Lavi ! *lui saute au cou*

Rhia' : *morte de rire*

Ace : ... Bref. Il n'y avait pas une review ?

...

Ah oui, tiens. Bref. Merci pour la review, Dydy-Ramen. Ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Par contre, pour Pandémonium, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne comprends pas tout de suite, vu que c'est une Innocence qui apparaîtra régulièrement pendant les prochains chapitres (eh oui, Rhia' va rester avec Ace pendant un bon moment). Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le faé va revenir un jour.

Nīru : En gros, elle sait pas exactement quand, mais c'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. Je vais pouvoir squatter les commentaires en début et en fin de chapitre sans avoir à surveiller la p'tite humaine ou à avoir de grosses emmerdes tout le temps.

Concernant celle aux yeux jaunes (également appelée Fraia, ce qui est quand même plus court)...

Fraia : Je tiens à signaler que je ne recours pas à des manoeuvres aussi tordues pour voler l'esprit des gens. Mais c'était bien essayé.

Rhia' : C'était qui alors ?

Lavi : Peut-être Road ?

Rhia' : Pas bête. Sinon, effectivement, une seule personne a reviewé ces derniers chapitres. On commence à avoir l'habitude, et c'est quand même mieux que rien.

.

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre d'ici mercredi ou jeudi. Sauf si mon père coupe internet, évidemment...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Boum !<p>

C'est plus ou moins le bruit que je fais en m'éclatant le coccyx au sol. Bon, je dis éclater, mais le mot est peut-être un peu fort. N'empêche que j'ai mal au cul. Au moins, cette chute m'a réveillée, c'est déjà bien. Entre une douleur à l'arrière-train et une rencontre avec J-chan version Noé, même si c'est juste en rêve, le choix est vite fait.  
>– Une fille ? s'étonne quelqu'un à côté de moi.<p>

– Oui. nasille une voix. Le vœu est exaucé, je dois partir. À dans une semaine, maître.

Une lumière verte familière m'éblouit. Une Innocence ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire de maître ? Je comprends plus rien. Ou plutôt, je comprends une seule chose : je ne suis pas dans l'avion. Quelqu'un m'explique ?

– Tu peux te relever ? demande une voix masculine à côté de moi.

Je lève la tête. Première constatation : ce mec a littéralement les cheveux rouges. Deuxième constatation : en dehors de ça, il a l'air tout à fait normal. Ça change.

– Oui, pas de problème.

Je me lève toute seule comme une grande, en maudissant le crétin qui m'a fait tomber. Ça fait mal, nom d'un chien ! En plus, j'ai même pas été prévenue !

– Alors, tu joues aussi à Pandémonium ? m'interroge-t-il.

Pandémonium ? Comme l'endroit où sont censés vivre des démons ?

– Connais pas. je réponds. C'est quoi ?

Cheveux rouges se met à marmonner. Je n'entends pas tout, mais il m'a l'air en colère contre une carte. Très logique.

– Hé, t'as pas répondu. j'insiste.

Peut-être que son arme s'appelle Pandémonium. Ce serait plutôt drôle : la version Innocence de combattre le feu par le feu, ce serait combattre des démons avec d'autres démons ?

– C'est ça. se contente de dire l'autre en me montrant un paquet de cartes.

Un dérivé de Pokémon ? Il est un peu vieux pour jouer à ça, non ? Il doit avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. À cet âge-là, on est plus intéressé par World of Warcraft que par Pokémon.

– Pandémonium. Succubus, reviens ici, _s'il te plaît_.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant qu'un MMORPG ou qu'un quelconque jeu de cartes. Une succube vient d'apparaître ! Par contre, il devrait peut-être penser à lui offrir des vêtements, parce que se balader en lingerie limite transparente, c'est moyen.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maître ? bougonne la succube en question, l'air boudeur.

Peut-être qu'en fait, elle a été appelée alors qu'elle allait... euh, disons, faire son boulot de succube. Ça expliquerait les sous-vêtements et la mauvaise humeur.

– Succubus, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cette fille, qui ne connaît absolument pas Pandémonium, est arrivée quand j'ai demandé au Diable quelqu'un qui pourrait jouer avec moi ? interroge calmement le maître, qui ne baisse pas les yeux.

Succubus hausse les épaules sans faire attention à sa tenue. Elle pourrait concurrencer Orihime dans Bleach, avec ses seins énormes. Lavi aurait sûrement déjà dit Strike, et j'en connais plusieurs qui auraient râlé sur le thème de la chirurgie esthétique et des implants mammaires pour les filles qui n'ont même pas vingt ans. Personnellement, je préfère me demander si quelqu'un d'autre que son maître l'a déjà regardée dans les yeux. Et pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, je veux dire que sa poitrine doit attirer bien plus d'attention que son visage.

– Vous pouvez me répéter la formulation exacte, maître ?

– J'ai demandé quelqu'un qui serait capable d'utiliser Pandémonium. grogne le mec.

C'est ça, fais comme si j'étais pas là.

– Vous pouvez utiliser Pandémonium, non ? me demande directement Succubus.

– Sans connaître le jeu, ça m'a l'air difficile. la contredit Cheveux rouges.

C'est pas parce que je ne connais pas que je ne peux pas ! Enfin si, justement. Bref, on va pas s'attarder sur les détails.

– Bien sûr que je peux ! je proteste. Tu viens de me montrer, ce qui veut dire que je peux le faire. D'ailleurs, je vais essayer.

Avec un sourire moqueur, il me tend une carte.

– Pas besoin.

J'appelle Rei. S'il te plaît, fais pas comme dans mon rêve, viens me filer un coup de main...

– Eh, je ne peux pas venir dans ta tête. bougonne-t-elle. Tu peux m'utiliser uniquement quand tu es dans un corps réel, pas dans un rêve.

Rei est venue !

– Hu ? s'étonne le maître de Succubus en voyant un paquet de cartes pousser dans ma main comme un tas de champignons mutants.

Je joue avec une carte. Apparemment, le filament n'apparaît que quand une carte est éloignée du paquet, ou que le paquet est éloigné de ma main. Pratique.

– Je réfléchis avant d'agir. glisse mon arme avec un léger sourire. Pas comme d'autres.

Je ne réagis pas à la pique et prends une carte au hasard. Oh, une hydre !

– Pandémonium. Hydra ! j'appelle.

Une seconde, je ne l'ai pas vu invoquer une hydre. Ce que j'imite, c'est uniquement le principe ?

– Oui. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas exactement la même forme que les autres quand je suis en mode portable ou faux. Et c'est aussi pour ça que tu as pu détourner l'usage du pendentif de Delwyn, avant de perdre la mémoire. soupire mon double. Par contre, tu ne peux pas imiter le sceau de bois de Lavi pour les mêmes raisons qui font que tu ne peux pas utiliser Mugen. Tu vois rien, tu fais rien.

Ah. Heu, c'est moi ou Hydra ressemble beaucoup à Pan, au moins physiquement ?

– Pan, comme Pan l'hydre qui se comportait comme un chien géant à plusieurs têtes et qui était un serpent mutant habité par une Innocence ? se renseigne la décolorée bis.

– Pan !

L'hydre grogne, surprise, et bave un peu. Beurk. Je crois que le tapis de Cheveux rouges va être difficile à laver. Mais ça me rappelle des souvenirs...

– Heu, maîtresse, ce n'est pas Pan. C'est Hydra. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne qu'elle soit dans le pack de base. Vous avez croisé une hydre récemment ? me demande la succube.

Si ça m'était pas _vraiment _arrivé, ce serait la question la plus conne du monde. Une seconde. Maîtresse ? Pack de base ?

– Oui. C'est une longue histoire. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de pack de base ?

– Carte tout en bas du paquet. articule le pseudo-maître.

Tiens ? Pourquoi la carte avec des explications est en dernier ? C'est pas logique !

– Merci.

– Maître. tente la démone. Vous pourriez peut-être lui expliquer vous-même ? Ce serait plus clair, non ?

Cheveux rouges est en état de choc. Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir les gens faire ça, je pense.

– Oh, tant pis. Je vais le faire moi-même. décide l'invocation.

– Un petit détail. je la coupe. Appelle-moi Rhia', pas maîtresse. Et tutoie-moi, tant qu'on y est.

La succube me sourit et hoche la tête.

– D'accord. Si tu joues à Pandémonium, il y a plusieurs choses à savoir. D'abord, les niveaux : tu es au niveau un, tu peux invoquer trois monstres maximum. Tu gagnes de l'expérience en nous invoquant et en nous utilisant, ce qui te permettra de monter au niveau cinq où tu gagneras le droit d'invoquer quatre monstres en même temps. Jusqu'à niveau cinquante, c'est un monstre de plus tous les cinq niveaux. Après, c'est un tous les dix niveaux. Actuellement, le maître est niveau cinquante-deux, il peut invoquer jusqu'à... ?

Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre.

– Il peut en invoquer treize ?

Elle approuve avec un grand sourire.

– Oui ! Et il a assez de cartes pour ça. Les règles de Pandémonium sont simples : tu as uniquement le pack de base pour le moment, mais tu gagnes une carte par niveau, deux si tu as de la chance, plus une carte dans certaines conditions : par exemple, tu as la carte Hydra parce que tu as rencontré une Hydre.

Alors si je veux venger ma famille, j'obtiendrai de quoi m'aider ? C'est une Innocence très intéressante, ça.

– Une nouvelle carte ! Oh, Tisiphone, Furie de la Vengeance... Pourquoi tu veux te venger ? interroge la succube, intriguée.

– Oui, pourquoi ? Et de qui ? se reprend Cheveux rouges.

Comment je leur dis ça ? De façon à ce qu'ils comprennent que c'est indiscret ou de façon à ce qu'ils se sentent coupables ?

– Je veux me venger des Noé parce qu'ils ont tué presque toute ma famille, pourquoi ? j'ironise.

L'invocateur et sa démone baissent les yeux, gênés. En même temps, vous l'avez un peu cherché, non ?

– Désolé. s'excuse le premier.

Je hausse les épaules. J'ai toujours trouvé plus simple de dire les choses graves sans avoir l'air sérieuse. D'abord parce que ça m'empêche de déprimer, ensuite parce que ça met les gens en face mal à l'aise. On apprend souvent des détails intéressants sur les gens en les mettant mal à l'aise.

Nan, je déconne. C'est juste parce que si je le dis sérieusement, je vais me mettre à déprimer.

– On va pas en faire un drame. C'est trop tard, maintenant. je fais en haussant les épaules.

– Dixit la fille qui est resté en état de choc pendant des heures. souffle Rei.

Hydra en rajoute : elle inonde une partie de la pièce de bave verte. Très classe, mes félicitations.

– Tu t'appelles comment ?

Cheveux rouges sourit maladroitement.

– Ace Moore, ravi de te connaître.

Je suppose que la bague qui s'occupe de la traduction n'a pas trouvé de meilleur équivalent. Parce qu'à en voir les cartes, les posters et les deux bouquins qui traînent, ce mec est forcément anglophone. Sans compter le nom : Ace, c'est soit un nom de fils d'anglais fan de cartes, soit un nom de fan de One Piece. Comme je ne pense pas que la série, au moins en version anglaise, ait seize ans ou plus, je dirais que le nom ne vient pas de celui du frère de Luffy (1).

– Rhiannon. Ou Rhia', comme tu veux.

– Bon, Rhia', t'es gentille, mais il serait temps d'appeler les autres. me rappelle mon Innocence. Ils doivent être inquiets, tu crois pas ?

Pas faux. Je dirais même plus : tout à fait vrai.

– Est-ce que... commence Ace en même temps que moi.

On s'arrête en même temps. Vive la synchronisation.

– Vas-y. me propose Cheveux rouges.

– Je peux appeler mes amis ? J'avais pas prévu d'atterrir ici, on était dans un avion vers l'Écosse... Ma sœur va me tuer si je la rassure pas tout de suite.

Il hoche la tête.

– Mais la communication risque d'être relativement compliquée, si les autres sont dans un avion. La télépathie n'existe pas. Je me trompe ?

Succubus rit. Elle sait pourquoi ce que dit son maître n'a pas de sens ?

– Maître, invoquer des démons, c'est quand même plus bizarre que communiquer sans parler, non ?

Rei bascule en mode portable, et je le tends à Ace.

– Il y a mon nom dedans ! s'étrangle-t-il. Comment tu fais ?

J'appuie sur la touche appel. Il jette un coup d'œil sur son portable, mais rien. Évidemment, idiot. Je sors de la pièce et murmure quelque chose dans l'appareil.

– C'est pas ton numéro de portable que j'ai dans mon répertoire, Ace.

Très surpris, l'autre ne répond pas tout de suite. Ce qui me laisse le temps de le voir passer par un certain nombre d'émotions : l'incompréhension, la colère, le doute, la curiosité... J'adore ce portable, vraiment.

– Mais comment elle fait ?

– C'est le portable. Ça fait bizarre au début, mais tu t'y feras.

Vu les pensées qui lui passent par la tête, il l'avait pas dit à voix haute.

– Bon, on fait un match ? propose l'invocateur.

Un match ? Mais je sais même pas me servir de Pandémonium correctement ! Et puis, il est niveau cinquante-deux, et moi niveau un !

– Promis, j'utiliserai seulement trois monstres à la fois. Et je ne les ferai pas frapper trop fort.

Je regarde mon arme, qui hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée : on pourrait faire des dégâts, non ?

– D'accord. Mais alors on mélange nos cartes et on en prend dix chacun.

– Quinze. réclame-t-il.

– Va pour quinze, mais pas en intérieur.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, après un appel téléphonique pour éviter de me faire étriper en revenant et un trajet vers un parc, j'ai deux certitudes : d'abord, Succubus est vraiment une succube, ensuite, je ne suis pas ni en Europe, ni en Australie. Je suis aux États-Unis ! D'accord, pas dans la plus grande ville du pays, mais il y a quand même un coin de verdure où on va pouvoir se battre sans risquer de détruire un quartier entier.

Par contre, être discrets, c'est une autre histoire. Mais comme la réputation de mon collègue est déjà celle d'un monstre, on peut difficilement faire pire.

– Alors Ace, on a une copine ?

– Alors David, on a eu le temps de se changer ? J'ai cru comprendre que l'eau de la dernière fois avait permis de cacher le fait que tu te sois uriné dessus. réplique immédiatement mon collègue.

Très classe, j'aime bien. Pas vulgaire, mais avec un brin d'ironie plutôt sympathique.

– Va te faire foutre, sale monstre.

– Insulte encore Ace et je t'explose la tête avec mes flingues, connard. je lui lance.

Je ne sais pas tirer et je serais probablement incapable de le toucher, mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Et puis, c'est quoi ces manières ? Pour qui il se prend, ce con ? Je vais lui apprendre, moi, à se comporter comme ça !

– Quels flingues, ma chérie ? fait le crétin en s'approchant.

Je le laisse approcher avant de lui coller mon Innocence activée sur la tempe. Ses yeux s'écarquillent : il ne pensait pas que j'étais sérieuse. J'ai l'air d'une menteuse ?

– Ceux-là. D'autres questions ?

Promis Rei, je ne le tuerai pas. Je veux juste lui faire peur. Alors ne te fâche pas, s'il te plaît.

David fait tout de suite moins le fier. D'une part parce qu'il a une flingue collé sur la tempe, d'autre part parce que j'en ai un deuxième collé à son entrejambe. Même moi, à cette distance, je serais incapable de rater un tir.

– Oh, calme-toi. balbutie-t-il. Je voulais juste rigoler.

– J'aime pas ta façon de parler. je grogne. Excuse-toi.

Il le fait en pleurant presque. On le menace un peu et il se met à chialer. J'ai pas tiré, qu'est-ce qui lui prouve que mes armes sont chargées ? J'ai rien contre les mecs qui pleurent, mais là, je trouve qu'il exagère un peu. À croire que d'habitude, il se balade avec une bande d'amis aussi cons et musclés que lui pour se sentir puissant.

– Eh, lâche David !

Ah. Visiblement, il a beaucoup d'amis cons et musclés, et la bande entière est venue. Oups.

– Je suis une tueuse en série. Vous pensez vraiment me faire peur ? je bluffe avec un sourire moqueur.

Peut-être qu'ils sont assez bêtes pour que ça marche ?

– C'est ça ! commence l'un des plus grands en s'avançant.

– Pas bouger. je fais en pointant l'une des armes vers lui. Ace, putain, tu fais quoi ?

Il ne répond pas. En bougeant un peu la tête, je m'aperçois qu'il est parti.

– Bonjour les garçons ! On reprend où on en était tout à l'heure ?

C'est ça, sa technique ? Il envoie Succubus et il se barre ?

– Heu... réagit le groupe.

C'est une super idée ! J'y aurais jamais pensé, mais c'est une excellente solution, à condition que l'adversaire soit humain. Comme le troupeau ici présent ne compte visiblement aucun akuma, je me barre sans problème. Merci Succubus, rappelle-moi de t'offrir des fleurs. Ou des aphrodisiaques, comme tu préfères.

J'entends un mouvement dans mon dos.

– À gauche ! crie la succube.

Je me retourne en me décalant vers la droite. Un idiot a décidé de m'attaquer ?

– Baisse-toi !

J'obéis. La seconde d'après, l'arme qui déforme le visage de l'akuma abruti est pulvérisée par une sorte de petit rayon noir. L'invocation vient de m'aider contre un akuma.

– Il y en a d'autres ?

– Aucune idée. souffle la démone. Je ne peux pas savoir.

Je jure. Évidemment, on ne peux pas utiliser la fonction détection et la fonction communication du portable Innocence en même temps, donc je ne sais rien. Si je bascule en mode portable, qu'un akuma arrive et que je ne peux pas le détruire immédiatement... J'essaye quand même : aucun message. C'était juste un accident isolé.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, salope ? hurle l'un des abrutis.

– Elle vous a sauvé la vie ! Ce mec est un monstre, vous avez bien vu. Il vous aurait tué un par un. Succubus, on y va ?

Sans faire attention au groupe de David, la démone m'entraîne vers son maître. Qui est juste à côté. Cheveux rouges n'a pas fui très loin, en fait. Il serait intervenu en cas de problème ?

– Maître ! J'ai tué un akuma, vous avez gagné un peu d'expérience ! Vous êtes fier de moi ?

Cheveux rouges soupire mais accepte de serrer la succube surexcitée dans ses bras, ce qui la rend très joyeuse. Lui aussi, il aime bien son Innocence...

* * *

><p>(1) Personnellement, je ne lisregarde pas One Piece (et j'ai découvert le nom du frère par hasard). Mais après recherche, il semblerait que la sortie du premier tome en anglais date de 2003, et de 1997 pour la version originale...

* * *

><p>Rhia' : Elle est sympa, Succubus.<p>

Succubus : Merci *fait un câlin à Rhia'*

Rhia' : Oo

Lavi : Strike !

Ace : ... Rhia', c'est moi ou tu as menacé quelqu'un avec une arme à feu ?

Rhia' : Deux. Pas une, deux.

Ace : ...

Rhia' : Je croyais que les américains étaient tous pour les armes ?

Ace : Cliché.

Rhia' : Ah. Dis, c'est normal qu'ils en soient déjà là ?

Ace : Pardon ?

Succubus et Lavi : *sur un lit sorti de nulle part, déjà plus très habillés*

Rhia' : Heu... Tu fais exprès de pas les voir ou tu les vois vraiment pas ? D'ailleurs Lavi, si jamais ma soeur te voit faire ça, je t'arrache les [censuré]. Elle a douze ans et la porte est grande ouverte, je te signale !

Lavi : ... Effectivement. Au passage, ça vous ennuierait de sortir ?

Ace : Euh, non. Allez, on y va.

.

À la prochaine fois ! Une review pour m'encourager en attendant ?


	49. Débutante

Bonjour !

Oui, je suis en retard, je sais. J'aurais du poster hier ou avant-hier. Sauf que l'alimentation de mon ordi a décidé de me lâcher pour une raison inconnue (les principaux suspects sont mon chat et moi...). Et évidemment, je ne l'ai remarqué que quand mon ordi n'avait quasiment plus de charge... Mais par miracle, hier, j'ai découvert qu'il y avait de quoi charger mon ordi, et me voilà.

Bref. Il me semble que je n'ai pas répondu à la review de Dydy-Ramen (merci d'en laisser, au passage, ça fait vraiment plaisir ^^), alors ça va se faire maintenant.

Un chapitre bien et compréhensible ? Ouf. J'ai eu peur d'être encore partie dans mon délire, comme ça arrive régulièrement. Par contre, pour cette fois, je n'ai rien à dire : c'est effectivement le démon invoqué par Ace qui l'a sortie de son cauchemar, et Rhia' a bien été choisie grâce à Rei.

Le Diable : Heureusement que Rei était là d'ailleurs. Sans imitatrice, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose de bien plus difficile que simplement ramener une jeune fille qui était dans un autre pays.

Ace : Comment ça ?

Rei : Je crois qu'il voulait dire qu'il aurait dû faire venir dans ce monde quelqu'un venu d'un autre monde. Ça aurait été difficile, non ?

Le Diable : Certes.

Quant au fait qu'un certain invocateur ait l'air mignon et que ça fasse un mec en plus autour de Rhia'... Disons que pour le moment, elle pense aux garçons proches d'elle comme à des amis et/ou des collègues.

Rhia' : Parce qu'ils sont censés être quoi d'autre ?

Nīru : Faut vraiment tout t'expliquer, p'tite humaine.

Rhia' : Heu... hein ?

Hum. Bref. On disait ? Ah oui, le chapitre. Alors, j'ai eu envie de faire un match amical. Alors j'ai écrit le match et...

Vous verrez bien, en fait. Je ne vais pas spoiler. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>– On le fait, ce match ? me demande Ace, Succubus accrochée à lui.<p>

Quelque chose me dit qu'il va mettre un moment à se débarrasser de sa succube. En supposant qu'il y arrive un jour, je veux dire.

– Passe-moi tes cartes, je vais les mélanger aux miennes.

– Non, c'est moi qui le fait ! proteste énergiquement son invocation. Vous ajoutez ma carte, maître ?

Cheveux rouges donne son tas, plus qu'épais, à la démone. À côté, mon paquet est presque plat. Non, pas presque : il _est _plat. En même temps, c'est normal : je suis une débutante. Si j'avais autant de cartes que lui, qui a l'air de jouer depuis des années, l'américain aurait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Succubus mélange soigneusement les paquets et nous distribue quinze cartes chacun. Intéressant. J'ai encore Hydra et Tisiphone, mais j'ai aussi cinq monstres que je ne connais pas, et quelques démons qui m'ont l'air très amusants. Sauf que mon principal atout sera probablement la Furie : elle a une capacité nommée Punition qui renvoie entre deux fois et cent fois les dommages infligés à mes alliés. Peut-être que si je l'utilisai contre des Noé, ça renverrait ce qui a été infligé aux exorcistes... et à ma famille. Une carte intéressante.

– Je pense qu'il va essayer de tuer tes invocations en un seul coup. prédit mon arme. Ne mets pas les trois en même temps, d'accord ?

J'accepte la proposition de Rei. Après tout, c'est loin d'être bête. Je pense que je vais utiliser mes cartes une par une : d'abord Ange Déchu, qui n'est pas particulièrement puissant, ensuite Tisiphone, pour renvoyer les dégâts, puis si Tisiphone échoue, Lucifer.

– Pas mal, j'aime bien. Avec ça, tu as tes chances. commente Rei. Mais si ça échoue, tu n'as probablement aucun monstre qui pourrait battre trois autres ou plus.

Alors on va faire quelque chose pour augmenter nos chances.

– Une petite règle pour s'amuser un peu plus ? je propose. Le premier qui met hors combat trois invocations de l'autre a gagné !

Vu son sourire, il me réserve une putain de mauvaise surprise. D'un coup, j'ai un doute : est-ce que la distribution a été truquée pour qu'il ait les meilleures cartes ?

– Aucun problème. accepte-t-il immédiatement. Succubus, je n'ai pas ta carte, mais tu peux rester en tant que spectatrice.

La démone, très enthousiaste, serre encore plus fort son maître. Je me mets à rire : la tête que fait Ace est tout simplement énorme. On se croirait presque dans un dessin animé !

– Bon, Succubus, j'aimerais pouvoir jouer... soupire-t-il.

Elle commence par refuser catégoriquement, mais finit par le lâcher après une bonne demi-douzaine de minutes de négociations acharnées. Je souris : Pandémonium est un cristal divin avec un certain caractère. Ça promet.

– Qui montre ses cartes en premier ?

– Toi. je réponds en croisant mentalement les doigts pour ne pas me faire lamentablement écraser.

L'américain sourit largement, avant de commencer son invocation.

– Pandémonium ! Lucifer, Lilith, Circé, venez dire bonjour !

Lucifer ? Il avait la carte en double ? En attendant, son jeu est plutôt cohérent : deux démons et une magicienne plutôt orientée arts obscurs. Moi, j'ai un ange déchu, une Furie tout droit sortie de la mythologie grecque et un démon. Ah non, Lucifer est aussi un ange déchu. J'ai rien dit, d'accord ?

– À votre tour, demoiselle. plaisante Ace avec un immense sourire.

En gros, il pense qu'il va pouvoir me défoncer. Je vais pas me laisser faire ! Enfin, je vais essayer. Reste plus qu'à espérer que Rei a raison et qu'il va démolir mon invocation avec ses attaques les plus puissantes. Qu'il essaye de m'en mettre plein la vue et que ça se retourne contre lui, quoi.

– Pandémonium. Ange Déchu, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main !

Comme sur sa carte, l'ange a l'air plus ou moins humain. Si on oublie son teint gris et ses grandes ailes noires déchiquetées.

– Bonjour. me salue-t-il d'un air neutre.

– Salut. Prêt ?

Je pense qu'on peut interpréter un grondement comme un oui. Génial, je vais devoir faire un dictionnaire pandémonium-esque. Avec un peu de chance, ça me prendra juste quelques millénaires.

– Stratégie intéressante, mais pas suffisante. Lucifer, Chute de l'Étoile. Lilith, rayon Cauchemar. Circé, sort Poison niveau 5.

Et les trois idiots détruisent mon pauvre ange avec leurs attaques surpuissantes. Leur maître est tombé dans le piège à pieds joints. C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

– Pandémonium, Tisiphone. Utilise Punition.

Ace hausse un sourcil et Succubus pâlit.

– Ça, c'est une grosse bêtise. remarque-t-elle.

– Comment ça ? on demande en même temps.

– Maître, en utilisant Chute de l'Étoile, vous avez divisé vos points de défense par deux. Sans compter que sort Poison oblige Circé à se retirer au bout de cinq minutes, ce qui compte pour un KO. Et toi, ma chérie, tu as oublié un détail assez important.

La Furie se tourne vers moi et prend la suite.

– L'imitation. Ce qui fait que je ne peux pas utiliser Punition.

Merde. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

– Comme tout à l'heure, vous trois. demande Ace, l'air joyeux.

Les rayons noirs, blancs et verts, le retour. Celui qui a créé l'Innocence devait avoir un énorme budget pour les effets spéciaux !

Succubus croise les bras, visiblement mécontente. Je crois que son maître va mettre du temps à se faire pardonner : il n'écoute même pas ses conseils. Ou si elle n'est pas rancunière, il a tout intérêt à s'excuser rapidement.

En attendant, Tisiphone disparaît presque immédiatement. Heureusement que qu'on avait prévu une roue de secours, sans quoi je l'aurais dans le... euh, dans l'os.

– Pandémonium, Lucifer. j'appelle. Chute de l'Étoile.

Ace vire carrément au vert. Mon démon, lui, me sourit et exécute mon ordre. Et cette fois, même avec la contrainte de l'imitation, ça passe largement.

– C'est bien parce que c'est la première fois. Si tu m'invoques encore avant d'avoir au moins le niveau quarante ou d'être en danger de mort, je ne t'obéirai pas. me signale Lucifer après avoir démoli ses adversaires avec un enthousiasme plutôt suspect.

– Ah. D'accord. je réussis à dire.

Je remarque l'expression de mon collègue. À savoir un air choqué et totalement incrédule. Hé oui, la petite débutante t'a battu grâce à un gros coup de chance, aidée par ton orgueil. La prochaine fois, tu écouteras Succubus !

– Bonne stratégie. sourit faiblement Tête rouge. Félicitations.

– La chance du débutant. je réponds sans en rajouter.

Je laisse Lucifer repartir et désactive mon Innocence. Rei, merci du coup de main. Sans ton idée, il m'aurait laminée.

– C'était volontaire ?

Je ne fais même pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

– Oui, et même décidé avec mon Innocence. Tu ne peux pas la voir, elle est un peu... particulière.

– L'Innocence, c'est ce qui nous constitue, maître. lui rappelle Succubus.

Il hoche la tête. Bien, au moins il est attentif.

– Tu as une arme très intéressante : elle a un potentiel énorme. Mon arme se contente d'imiter ce que j'ai vu, alors que la tienne progresse en permanence.

– Pour ce que j'ai vu, si vous vous rejoignez de temps en temps, ça donne des résultats beaucoup plus intéressants. déclare la succube avec une expression étrange.

Comment ça, des résultats beaucoup plus intéressants ?

– C'est pour ça qu'elle a aussi Lucifer ? se renseigne mon collègue.

Comment ça, aussi ? Ace ne l'a pas en double ?

– Oui. Regardez le paquet de cartes ! nous suggère la démone.

– Il est plus beaucoup gros que tout à l'heure. je constate, surprise.

– Tout à fait, maître ! En mélangeant les cartes, vous en avez tous les deux gagné des nouvelles ! Celles que l'autre n'a pas ont été copiées. Ça veut dire que vous avez aussi Hydra et Tisiphone, maître. Mais c'est vrai, c'est plus avantageux pour toi, ma chérie.

Cette Innocence est vraiment très intéressante. Ça valait la peine de se faire éclater le c... coccyx en arrivant !

Succubus redistribue les cartes : mon paquet est nettement plus gros que cinq minutes plus tôt.

– Je pense que tu ne pourras pas débloquer de cartes que le maître n'a pas sans qu'il soit avec toi, ma chérie. me glisse-t-elle. Si j'ai raison, vous ne pouvez pas évoluer séparément.

Logique.

– Mais si j'ai tort, tu pourras en gagner de nouvelles sans pouvoir vraiment les utiliser. poursuit-elle. Ce ne serait pas très intéressant.

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, toutes les deux ? interroge Ace.

La démone sourit. Elle, au moins, elle ne fait pas peur quand elle sourit. Pas comme un certain nain dont je ne citerai pas le nom.

– Des histoires de filles, maître. Non, je plaisante. Je lui parlais des possibilités de Pandémonium, puisqu'elle peut copier les armes des autres.

– Pandémonium ? C'est quoi, ça ? demande une petite voix.

Une petite fille trottine vers nous, jouant avec une figurine métallique. On dirait une sorte de chat. C'est mignon, mais c'est irresponsable. Et si elle se blessait avec ? Il a l'air un peu trop coupant, ce truc. Où sont ses parents ?

– Ça a un rapport avec les fées ?

Combien on parie que cette gamine de quatre ans est une anathée et que j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter, il y a cinq secondes, pour la bonne et simple raison que ce morceau de métal est une arme ?

– Non.

La petite a l'air déçue. Ah, c'est juste une gamine normale ? Étonnant.

– Oh... Je voulais voir une fée. Ma maman disait qu'elles sont méchantes, mais c'est pas vrai, hein ? Ma maman, elle a menti.

– Les fées, ça n'existe pas. lui dit gentiment Ace.

Crétin. C'est pas le genre de choses à dire à une petite, et puis de toute façon c'est faux.

– T'es un menteur ! Les fées, ça existe ! hurle la fillette, rouge de colère.

Un bout de métal est projeté vers la tête de Cheveux rouges. Grâce à l'intervention de Succubus, l'invocateur s'en sort un un seul morceau, et le métal se plante à quelques centimètres de lui. Pourtant, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de cercle. Finalement, j'ai peut-être gagné mon pari...

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

Ma sœur est de retour dans le monde réel. Je le sais. Mais moi, je compte rester encore un peu dans son esprit. Il y a beaucoup de choses intéressantes. Des choses bizarres, aussi, mais surtout des choses intéressantes.

L'esprit de Lera était clair, familier, logique. Je le connais par cœur. Par contre, celui de ma sœur aînée, que je connais moins, est un labyrinthe désordonné. J'y ai vu beaucoup de salles, mais la plupart sont fermées. Sauf celle menant au rêve qu'elle vient de quitter. Un drôle de rêve, d'ailleurs.

Charon... Est-ce que c'est le personnage d'un mythe ? Ça me rappelle quelque chose. Et puis, Fraia. Ce nom-là me dit rien. Je suis sûre que Rhia' la connaît, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Est-ce que c'est le fantôme ou je sais pas quoi qui squatte l'esprit de ma grande sœur ? Je n'arrive pas à la voir. Ça doit être le manque de pratique.

J'ai des tas d'autres questions, mais aucune réponse. C'est frustrant. Alors autant visiter l'esprit d'une certaine personne tant que je peux le faire. Avec un peu de chance, j'apprendrai quelque chose d'utile.

Le passé ? Comment ça, le passé ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette porte est ici ? Je viens de la passer, non ?

Je me retourne. La porte en or de la salle du passé est bien là, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en a une autre ? Et pourquoi elle ne ressemble pas à la première ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Hé, tu devrais repartir. m'interpelle quelqu'un.

Il y a beaucoup de squatteurs, ici. Entre le fantôme, l'Innocence, et maintenant celle-là, ça fait déjà trois. Il y en a encore combien que je ne connais pas ?

Une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années vient devant moi. Mais...

– Il y a un sort sur cette porte. Si tu essayes de l'ouvrir, tu risques de ne pas aimer ce qui va t'arriver. Comme cette fille qui est venue juste avant toi.

Elle... Non, c'est pas possible. Dites-moi que c'est une blague.

– Regarde.

Un cercle gris-bleu apparaît au dessus de sa main, puis reflète une scène étrange : une fille aux yeux très sombres qui essaye d'ouvrir la porte de bois. Si je devais décrire son expression, je dirais deux mots : douleur et folie. Bon, ok, ça fait trois. Mais on va dire qu'on compte juste les mots-clés.

En résumé, je dirais qu'effectivement, vaut mieux éviter de toucher ce truc.

– Merci pour l'avertissement. Je peux savoir qui tu es ? je me renseigne, reconnaissante mais un peu surprise de la voir ici.

Les yeux bleus de la femme se mettent à briller.

– Tu es curieuse, Luna. Désolée, je ne peux pas te le dire tout de suite. sourit-elle.

– Pourquoi tu connais mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande.

Elle se met à rire.

– Je te le dirai peut-être plus tard, si tu es sage. Ce serait trop facile de tout dire tout de suite.

Je serre les poings, puis appelle ma magie par réflexe. Elle répond étonnamment vite et enchaîne la femme.

– Pas mal. Mais tu manques un peu d'expérience. commente l'inconnue.

Mes chaînes se cassent comme du verre. Comment c'est possible ?

– Tu es une débutante. Je fais de la magie pratiquement depuis ma naissance et j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour m'entraîner ces dernières années. Et puis... je te connais, Lu'.

Elle ressemble...

– Chut. me souffle-t-elle. Ne le dis pas. N'y pense même pas. Tu ne comprendrai pas, c'est encore trop tôt.

Elle ressemble à ce que pourrait devenir ma sœur. Enfin, si Rhia' arrive à survivre assez longtemps pour fêter son trentième anniversaire, ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance.

La femme croise les bras et recule légèrement. Elle a peur que je la bouffe ou quoi ?

– Je t'avais dit de ne pas y penser. me réprimande-t-elle doucement. Bon, tant pis. Mais je ne te dirai rien pour le moment, alors tu ferais mieux de m'oublier. À la prochaine !

Son cercle réapparaît, et elle part. Utiliser la magie dans un esprit ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me démontre le contraire, je ne savais même pas que c'était possible. Au moins, l'avoir rencontrée m'aura apporté une réponse. Mais combien de questions ? Je dirais, une bonne centaine. Minimum. C'est qui ? Pourquoi elle ressemble à ma sœur ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans son esprit ? Pourquoi elle m'a montré ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas contre-attaqué ? Où elle est ? Comment elle est venue ici ?

J'ai des tas d'autres questions, mais pas moyen d'avoir une réponse. C'est chiant. J'aime pas les questions sans réponse. Surtout quand ça a l'air important.

– Rah, ça m'énerve ! je hurle en plein milieu du couloir.

– Ça va, ça va, pas la peine de gueuler. marmonne une voix familière.

Rhia' ?

– Négatif.

Rei ?

– Bravo, t'as gagné une banane. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je dormais, là. baille l'Innocence.

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'habite ici, je te signale.

Pas faux. Mais si tu pouvais arrêter de répondre aux questions que je me pose sans que je les dise à voix haute, ce serait bien.

– Désolée. Réflexe. s'excuse l'arme en se frottant les yeux.

Ah. C'est un Nikon ? (1)

– Mais quel sens de l'humour merdique. soupire l'arme. Exactement comme ta sœur. Bon, tu vas squatter encore longtemps ?

On va dire que j'ai pas entendu le commentaire.

– Oui, si je peux. Tu sais quelle heure il est dans la réalité ?

Rei montre quelque chose du doigt. Une horloge ? Elle était pas là il y a cinq secondes.

– C'est chez moi, je te dis. Je peux faire des petites modifications comme celle-là, ça ne change rien. Je peux changer la déco, rajouter quelques trucs, ça n'a pas d'effet sur elle. Faut juste éviter de trop modifier.

Quel genre d'horloge affiche « environ dix minutes avant l'atterrissage » ? Non mais sérieusement, Rei, qu'est-ce que tu prends au petit-déjeuner ? Des champignons hallucinogènes ?

– Du sang frais. C'est bon pour le teint.

J'espère qu'elle plaisante. Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que...

– Finis tes phrases ou ne pense pas. Merde quoi, j'aime pas quand les gens finissent pas leurs phrases. On peut pas savoir tout ce que vous avez dans la tête ! s'énerve l'Innocence.

Dixit la fille qui lit dans mes pensées depuis tout à l'heure.

– Heu, pas faux. remarque-t-elle, gênée. Bref, on disait ?

– C'est qui, celle qui vient de partir ?

L'arme me fixe. Quoi ? Un tatouage de fée vient d'apparaître tout seul sur mon visage ?

– La jeune ou l'autre ?

– Les deux. je dis à voix haute, contrairement à l'habitude.

Elle grogne d'un air amusé, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir posé une question indiscrète. Ou gênante, au choix.

– La jeune, c'est Moira. m'apprend la décolorée. Elle est compatible, donc je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait quelque chose de dangereux sans raison. L'autre, je ne sais pas.

Comment ça, Rei ne sait pas ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle me ment ou quoi ?

– Je suis presque sûre de l'avoir vue dans ta tête quand tu m'as utilisée. répond-elle en ignorant mon commentaire mental.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Je crois que Rei sait plus ou moins qui c'est, mais qu'elle ne veut pas m'en parler. Ou alors j'ai regardé trop de films et je deviens parano, c'est possible aussi.

Le bâtiment tout entier tremble sous mes pieds, alors que l'Innocence ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Tiens ?

– Je crois que tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. m'annonce Rei en me relevant.

À peine debout, le paysage décide de perdre ses couleurs. Le rouge, le doré, toutes les couleurs chaudes partent en premier. Ensuite, les couleurs froides. Génial, je vois en nuances de gris. On se croirait dans un vieux film.

– Hé, petite. commence un certain blond une fois que je sors de l'avion. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

* * *

><p>(1) Nikon, Reflex... Jeu de mots sur la photographie. Impossible d'écrire Reflex, ça aurait juste eu l'air d'une faute d'orthographe.<p>

* * *

><p>Ace : J'ai perdu... Contre une débutante..<p>

Rhia' : Je suis pas d'accord, Ace.

Rei : Et t'as bien raison ! Dis pas de connerie, Ace. Tu n'as pas perdu contre une débutante, tu as perdu contre son Innocence.

Ace : Pardon ?

Rhia' : C'est Rei qui s'est occupée de la stratégie, et c'est elle qui a fait tout le travail. J'ai juste appliqué ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Succubus : Et moi, personne ne m'écoute... La seule chose qui intéresse les gens chez moi, c'est mon corps *pleure*

Rhia' : Succubus...

Ace : Mais non. Je t'apprécie plus pour ton caractère que pour le reste, Succubus.

S : Snif... C'est vrai, maître ?

Ace : Bien sûr.

S : Alors... je peux dormir avec vous cette nuit ?

Ace : *cligne des yeux* Pardon ?

Rhia' : *s'étrangle de rire*

.

Sur ce petit délire, je vous laisse.

Review ?


	50. Nom

Bonjour !

J'aurais dû poster ce week-end. J'aurais vraiment dû. Mais j'étais tellement absorbée par l'écriture d'un chapitre que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, et j'ai été obligée d'éteindre mon ordi sans poster. Mille excuses...

Dydy-Ramen :

Merci pour ta review. Ça donne presque envie de te faire un câlin (et pourtant, je n'aime pas ça). Contente de voir que le combat était bien, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour le rendre un minimum crédible. Si on oublie tous les détails pas crédibles dès le départ, bien sûr. Et pour Luna... Hu hu. Disons qu'elle se révèle très utile.

Sinon, pour tom mp : je t'invite à voir le chapitre "Comme un poisson dans l'eau", deuxième partie. C'est le numéro 17 en numérotation de .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>– Mais non, c'est un idiot ! Les fées existent, et j'en connais deux. D'ailleurs, il y en a une qui m'a fait un cadeau. je dis pour calmer le jeu avant que la succube ne s'énerve.<p>

Je relève mon haut pour montrer le tatouage blanc sur mon ventre à la petite fille. Bon, j'aurais pu montrer celui sur ma main droite, mais celui-là est plus complexe, alors...

La petite a l'air d'adorer celui qu'elle voit, donc c'est probablement un bon choix.

– Je veux le même ! Je veux le même ! piaille-t-elle.

La figurine métallique se reconstitue. Bon, Ace a l'air légèrement choqué, mais on réglera ça plus tard. Au moins, il a toujours une tête, deux bras et deux jambes en état de marche, et Succubus a l'air plus intriguée qu'énervée. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, comme dirait l'autre.

– Il faudra lui demander. je lui réponds avec un sourire.

J'aime bien les enfants, mais les gosses avec des pouvoirs surnaturels, j'en ai pas vu beaucoup, pour ne pas dire aucun. Alors du coup, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

– Dis, dis, ma maman elle m'a dit que je suis une ana... une na... une...

Elle se concentre. Apparemment, la gamine veut dire un mot qu'elle ne connaît pas bien.

– Anathée ? je propose en espérant me tromper.

Très contente, la gamine hoche la tête en souriant.

– Elle dit que je dois tuer les fées. Mais c'est pas vrai, hein ?

Cheveux rouges n'ose rien dire. Il a déjà failli mourir une fois ces cinq dernières minutes, ça lui suffit pour la journée. Faudrait pas qu'il sache combien de fois j'ai failli crever, ça risquerait de lui plomber le moral.

– Mais non, rien ne t'oblige à les tuer. je la rassure. Elle est où, ta maman ?

La petite fille réfléchit, jouant machinalement avec son chat métallique.

– Je vais te montrer. Mais pas à eux ! dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'invocateur et la démone.

– Ace, Succubus, vous pouvez rester ici ? Je reviens.

Succubus s'accroche au cou de son maître, qui ne réagit pas. Je prends ça pour un oui et suis la plus jeune, qui chantonne, jusqu'à un banc. Un banc qui n'a pas une forme normale. Cette petite...

– C'est toi qui a fait ça ? je demande en essayant de sourire.

La petite fille se retourne, les larmes aux yeux. Je me sens mal : d'un côté, elle est petite, mais de l'autre, il y a _ça. _

– C'est pas bien ? Mais maman a menti, elle devait être punie !

J'espère au moins que la gamine ne se remettra pas à tuer des gens, parce que se faire ouvrir le bide comme ça, ça promet une mort lente et douloureuse. En plus, comme la mère était immobilisée, elle n'a eu aucune chance. Enfin, c'est l'impression que ça donne. Et là, j'essaye d'avoir l'air détachée, mais je suis à deux doigts de vomir. C'est vraiment horrible.

Soit c'était une personne normale, et elle n'aurait sûrement jamais connu les anathées, soit c'était une des nos _amies_et son talent n'avait rien à voir avec le métal. Dans les deux cas, le résultat est le même : c'est plus Paf le chien, mais Beurk la maman. Et quand je dis Beurk, c'est en dessous de la vérité. Ce serait un peu comme comparer un octet à un yottaoctet (1) : complètement débile.

– On ne tue pas les gens pour les punir. je lui explique en contenant mon envie de vomir. Surtout sa maman.

– Alors je vais être punie moi aussi ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je la regarde. Est-ce que je serais capable de me battre contre une fille de quatre ans ? Aucune chance. Je ne serais pas capable de frapper un enfant. Sauf un akuma, et encore.

– Non, tu ne savais pas. je bafouille. Mais tu ne tueras plus les gens, d'accord ?

La petite sèche ses larmes. Scène totalement surréaliste : je suis en train de consoler une fille qui vient de tuer sa mère avec un banc.

– Tu veux bien être ma maman ?

Heu... Pardon ?

– Moi, c'est Aria. Comme la chanson que maman chantait.

Et la petite se met à chanter. Elle se débrouille plutôt bien, surtout pour une fille de quatre ans. Qu'est-ce que ce sera plus tard ? Une star mondiale ?

J'espère que non. Un détail chez elle me pose problème : c'est une apprentie chanteuse très douée, mais très dangereuse. Quand on dit que la musique adoucit les mœurs, c'est pas vrai pour tout le monde...

– Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?

La chanson est finie. Déjà ? J'aurais bien aimé en entendre un peu plus. C'était... Je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que j'ai entendu. Ça me rappelle un peu les incantations de Ki et de Nīru, sauf que je comprends ce que raconte Aria. Même les paroles de sa chanson sont magnifiques.

– Rhia'.

Bon. De toute façon, elle a plus de mère, alors autant l'emmener avec nous.

– Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux. Mais ça pourrait être dangereux. je l'avertit.

Si on la garde et qu'on lui montre que les fées ne sont pas des monstres qui veulent tous nous dévorer, peut-être qu'Aria ne va pas décider de passer sa vie à les traquer pour les réduire en bouillie ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Comme si elle pouvait faire ça, de toute façon. Cette gamine n'est pas méchante, aucune chance qu'elle finisse comme cette connasse de Celia.

– M'en fiche ! On va où ?

Bonne question. J'en sais absolument rien. En fait, je ne sais même pas où on est.

– Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose m'a amenée ici par magie, alors je ne connais pas trop le coin. j'avoue.

– De la magie ! s'exclame la petite.

Pour l'amuser, j'active mon Innocence et fais apparaître un paquet de cartes dans ma main.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment de la magie, mais c'est presque ça. je lui explique. C'est quelque chose dans mon corps, et ça sert à détruire des monstres. Ça peut aussi servir à plein d'autres choses.

– Rhia', je ne suis pas là pour amuser les gamines de quatre ans. grogne mon arme avec un vague sourire.

Rei a l'air de bouder, mais le coin de ses lèvres est légèrement relevé. Traduction : elle fait semblant de désapprouver, mais en réalité elle m'encourage.

– Moi, je sais faire ça ! couine Aria.

Son chat métallique devient une sorte de félin géant à six pattes. Plus important encore, il bouge. Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. À savoir une énorme boule de câbles électriques, une femme aux cheveux bouclés et un homme étranglé.

– Comment tu fais ? demande Succubus, très étonnée.

Ace en avait marre d'attendre ou il l'a envoyé en éclaireuse ? Ah, pas de cheveux rouges à l'horizon. Il a dû envoyer sa démone vérifier le terrain avant de venir lui-même.

– J'avais dit que tu venais pas. boude la petite.

La succube se penche et lui sourit gentiment.

– Allez ma chérie, dis tout à tata Succubus !

Le bout de métal vivant, relié par une sorte de filament métallique à sa propriétaire, pousse l'invocation d'un coup de patte. Tiens ? Aria peut le manipuler très précisément, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

– Je veux pas. marmonne-t-elle. Et puis t'es pas ma tata. Si tu m'embêtes, mon chat va te manger toute crue.

C'est mignon, les enfants. Surtout quand ils sont capables de vous tuer avec un pauvre petit morceau de fer.

– Aria, c'est mal de manger les gens. Même pour un chat.

La petite se tourne vers moi, très surprise. Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose de difficile à comprendre dans ma phrase ?

– Mais c'est pas quelqu'un ! Elle a des ailes de chauve-souris !

Succubus sourit, l'air un peu gênée. Je n'avais pas fait attention, parce que j'ai l'habitude des trucs bizarres, mais elle a effectivement des ailes. Ça pousse vite, ces trucs : je suis sûre qu'elles n'étaient pas là il y a cinq minutes. C'est peut-être en option ?

– Oui, mais elle parle, donc c'est quelqu'un. j'improvise.

– Les perroquets aussi, ça parle. conteste la petite fille.

C'est quoi cet argument ? Les perroquets, ça parle que dans les dessins animés et les films débiles. On devrait interdire la télé aux gamins de moins de sept ans, ça leur fait croire trop de conneries.

– Les perroquets, ça fait que répéter. je la contredit patiemment. Succubus, elle peut parler normalement. Elle te comprend et elle peut te répondre.

Aria se tourne vers Succubus.

– Nananas ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Hein ? J'ai pas compris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?

– Tu veux dire ananas ? demande la démone, déstabilisée.

– Heu, je sais pas. C'est jaune ?

C'est quoi cette conversation ? Je suis encore en train de rêver, c'est ça ? Discuter d'ananas avec une gamine de quatre ans qui a tué sa mère avec un banc, c'est...

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Pourquoi Aria tuerait quelqu'un, d'abord ?

– Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Rhia' ?

Rei a l'air bizarre. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– T'as rien remarqué ?

Mon double jette un coup d'œil à la petite, et m'assène très calmement :

– C'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'appelle Aria. Et c'est pas non plus pour rien qu'elle est pas humaine...

* * *

><p>POV Moira<p>

Bon. Je veux bien admettre qu'il se passe des choses difficilement prévisibles. Mais là, c'est quand même incroyable. Un caprice de cet imbécile d'invocateur a complètement changé la donne !

– Tu as l'air énervée, Moira. constate mon chat. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Ce qu'il y a ? Rien. j'ironise froidement. L'invocateur a juste fait quelque chose qui n'était pas prévu. Il a réussi à récupérer un membre du groupe alors qu'ils étaient censés se rassembler. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait faire ça !

Le chat noir s'étire. Il n'est pas du tout perturbé. J'aimerais être à sa place : pouvoir manger, jouer, dormir et discuter avec ma maîtresse sans être en permanence obligé de surveiller une bande d'imprudents qui ont pour principale occupation de passer à deux doigts de se faire tuer.

Est-ce qu'en demandant à Ace de me prêter sa carte du Diable, j'ai une chance d'échanger ma place avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Au point où j'en suis, j'accepterais même de devenir un chat.

– Donc tu es en colère parce que tu ne savais pas. susurre l'animal.

Je rougis légèrement. C'est faux ! Je suis en colère parce que ce qu'il a fait n'est pas conforme à mes prévisions, c'est tout. Ces idiots font toujours tout dérailler, alors que j'essaye de les aider.

– Non, c'est parce qu'il...

Le félin me regarde d'un air moqueur, ce qui me coupe. C'est probablement la fatigue : j'ai du mal à garder les idées claires, alors je n'arrive pas à répondre à mon propre animal de compagnie.

– D'accord, c'est l'une des raisons. j'admets à contrecœur. Mais le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas vu cette possibilité. Il faut que je trouve une solution...

– Et si tu dormais ? suggère le félin.

Pardon ?

– Le sommeil, ça sert. Tu fais comme si tout allait bien, mais tu risques de ne pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. poursuit-il.

Imbécile de chat. Je peux rester debout encore un moment. Tant qu'il y a des problèmes à résoudre, je ne peux pas me contenter de me reposer.

– Bien sûr que si. je le contredis sèchement. Je vais très bien, ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter.

– Évidemment. Où avais-je la tête ? La grande Moira n'a aucune faiblesse. Ce n'est pas un être humain, après tout.

Il m'arrive de trouver cette boule de poils très pénible. Rarement, mais ça arrive. Par exemple, en cet instant, j'envisage sérieusement de le faire cuire à l'aide d'une broche et d'un petit feu de bois.

– Euh, Moira, rassure-moi... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec cette broche ? vérifie le matou, visiblement apeuré.

– Rien, rien.

Pas très convaincu, l'animal s'éloigne à une distance prudente, c'est à dire au dessus d'une armoire située à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dommage. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on disait, déjà ?

Deux yeux jaunes méfiants me fixent du haut de leur cachette.

– On parlait d'Ace, je crois. C'est bien le nom de l'invocateur ?

Je hoche la tête en essayant de sourire, ce qui provoque un léger recul du félin. Peut-être qu'on pourrait faire une nouvelle version d'une fable de la Fontaine :

Maître félin sur son armoire perché,

Tentait de rassembler son courage.

Maîtresse Sorcière, de son sourire armée,

Semblait le paralyser par sa rage.

Je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine, alors le massacre d'un classique va s'arrêter là. Et puis, je n'ai pas répondu à la question de mon chat.

– Oui. Ace Moore, plus exactement. je précise. Une Innocence intéressante, mais qui a une forte tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Tout comme son maître, d'ailleurs.

Le félin réagit immédiatement.

– Le maître aussi est intéressant ? ronronne-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

C'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas dire. Cette phrase m'a échappé. J'espère ne pas être en train de rougir, ou ma crédibilité en tant que sorcière mystérieuse et effrayante va être sérieusement atteinte. Et puis, ça ne le concerne pas. Comme il le disait tout à l'heure, je suis un être humain.

– Moira... Tu n'es pas crédible.

– Je te demande pardon ? je réplique avec tout le calme dont je suis capable.

J'espère que c'est du bluff. Sinon, je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

– Zut. Je pensais que j'avais trouvé quelque chose d'embarrassant pour toi, mais apparemment non. soupire le félin. Dis, Moira, tu pourrais être normale et avoir un secret honteux, s'il te plaît ?

Avoir un faible pour un de ses futurs collègues est un secret honteux ? Je n'étais pas au courant. Par contre, les innombrables heures passées à l'observer en cachette, c'est déjà moins avouable. Tout comme le dossier très fourni que j'ai sur lui : même le meilleur avocat du monde aurait du mal à justifier une bonne partie de son contenu. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

– Certainement pas, boule de poils.

Il miaule, visiblement mécontent. Il n'a plus peur ? Tant pis. Ou plutôt tant mieux, ça pourrait le faire descendre et m'aider à le faire rôtir.

– La boule de poils a un nom.

Je grimace légèrement. Si je n'utilise jamais son nom, c'est pour une bonne raison.

– Complètement stupide, d'accord, mais j'ai un nom.

Je n'ai jamais été capable de choisir un nom. Alors quand j'ai eu un chat, le jour de mes quatorze ans, c'est une cousine de passage à la maison qui s'est chargée de lui en trouver un. Mon animal de compagnie a été baptisé par une fille très... Disons, simple d'esprit.

– Tu tiens vraiment à être appelé Fabuleux ?

– Tu as bien un nom qui vient de la mythologie grecque, toi.

Peut-être. Sauf que les Moires, ou les Parques si vous préférez, sont des divinités fascinantes.

– Les Moires se chargent du destin. je réplique. C'est un nom qui me va bien, surtout avec ma fonction. Fabuleux, ça ne ta va pas du tout. C'est trop pompeux, trop lèche-botte, trop...

Un pan de fourrure noire apparaît. Deux orbes couleur safran me fixent avec curiosité.

– Trop ?

– Trop contraire à ton caractère. je laisse tomber.

Un petit éclat de rire jaune. Il m'en veut toujours à propos de ça.

– Moira, tu te rappelles que c'est _toi _qui m'a imposé ce caractère ? accuse le félin avec amertume. Je parle, j'ai des talents étranges et un caractère presque humain, d'accord. Mais je ne suis pas né comme ça !

Les conséquences d'un acte irréfléchi. À quatorze ans, j'ai voulu jouer au docteur Frankenstein, et mon chat a été la première victime.

– Tu le regrettes, au moins ?

– De t'avoir changé ?

La tête entière sort de l'abri sûr constitué par l'armoire. Une tête sombre, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une impression : j'ai du mal à déchiffrer les expressions de mon animal de compagnie.

– Non, de manipuler tout le monde. Est-ce que tu te sens coupable ?

Un bourdonnement derrière moi attire mon attention. Tiens ? Ce n'est pas mon Innocence, elle est actuellement sous sa forme de bracelet. Est-ce que mon sort a déjà des nouvelles ?

– Sauvée par le gong, hein ? crache-t-il.

Un brouillard envahit la pièce. Ma magie a le même sens théâtral que moi : un simple miroir ou un écran de brume aurait suffi. Mais pourquoi faire petit et simple quand on peut faire grand et compliqué ?

L'enchantement me montre la petite sœur de l'exorciste imitatrice. Certes. Mais encore ? Je doute que dormir sur un siège d'avion soit si intéressant.

Bien sûr, si on rentre dans la tête de cette jeune fille et qu'on découvre qu'elle-même est en train de fouiller l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, ce que je viens de penser n'est plus valable. Toutes mes excuses.

Je la vois marcher à travers des couloirs improbables dans une sorte de palais. Je l'observe pendant qu'elle traverse des salles remplies de choses parfois étranges : des livres, des photos, des fleurs, mais aussi de curieux croisements entre un zèbre et un serpent ou une baleine volant à l'aide d'ailes mécaniques. Sans compter ce que je n'arrive à identifier, ou les phrases écrites à même les murs et les post-it recouverts de phrases pour le moins étonnantes. J'aimerais être capable de comprendre ce qui se passe dans cet esprit, ce qui nécessiterait d'y passer du temps moi-même, mais ce n'est pas le moment.

– C'est très intéressant, mais ça ne me regarde pas.

Le sortilège affiche un signe d'avance rapide. Aimable de sa part.

– Merci.

Le pseudo-film reprend. Luna, la jeune maudite, est entre deux portes : l'une est dorée, l'autre est un banal panneau de bois clair. Du châtaignier, peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important : ces deux portes sont supposées mener au passé de l'aînée.

Et cette femme ? Elle ressemble étrangement aux deux sœurs, surtout à la première. Son attitude me donne l'impression qu'elle en sait beaucoup, mais que j'aurai du mal à trouver des informations sur elle. Et le peu que j'en vois a l'air très intéressant.

– Moira, j'ai une question. fait la voix de mon chat quand la fumée sort pour continuer son travail.

– Oui ?

Le félin fait une courte pause.

– Tu vas dormir un peu avant de faire des recherches ?

* * *

><p>(1) Yotta veut dire « un suivi de vingt-quatre zéros », donc bien plus qu'un milliard. L'octet est une unité informatique.<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne regrette absolument rien, pas même le nom du chat de Moira.<p>

Moira : Tu as trahi mon secret, tu en subiras les conséquences.

Rhia' : Tu es un être humain ?!

Luna : Ton chat s'appelle Fabuleux ?!

Ace : Tu es amoureuse de moi ?!

Moira : ...

Rhia' : Putain, le nom du chat est énorme x)

Luna : ... (ma soeur est irrécupérable)

Ace : ... (j'ai peur T_T)

Moira : Vous allez oublier tout ça très vite, croyez-moi.

Rhia' : Moira ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça dans les mains ? Hé, tu fais peur... POSE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE 'SPÈCE DE FOLLE !

Ace : Tous aux abris ! *s'enfuit*

Luna : bande de débiles *active sa magie*

.

Sur ce petit délire, à la prochaine !

Review ?


	51. Filles fatales

Bonjour !

Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard. J'ai alterné entre des périodes sans ordi et d'autres où je bossais sur dix mille projets en même temps, voire à l'occasion de sérieuses pannes d'inspiration (en plus de découvertes intéressantes niveau mangas...). Très pratique, comme vous pouvez le voir.

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier Dydy-Ramen pour sa review, et Akuma-No-Kitsune qui a mis l'histoire en favori et en alerte. Ça m'a motivée de voir ça, vous n'imaginez pas.

Bref, bonne lecture !

Rhia' : Zut, les vacances sont finies.

Ace : ... (Et merde)

Nīru : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas vu. Mais je sers un peu à rien, là. Quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir rigoler un peu ?

* * *

><p>– C'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'appelle Aria. Et c'est pas non plus pour rien qu'elle est pas humaine...<p>

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Rhia', idiote. soupire Rei. Depuis qu'elle a chanté, tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ? Elle t'a jeté un sort. Peut-être sans le vouloir, mais elle t'a jeté un sort. Et j'espère vraiment que te le dire, c'est suffisant pour qu'il n'ait plus d'effet.

Tu crois ?

– Oui, c'est jaune. Et le maître aime bien, mais pas moi.

Ne me dites pas qu'elles vont se lancer dans un débat sur les ananas. Pitié. Je suis déjà assez perturbée mentalement, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Je supporte pas ces trucs !

Oui, je déteste les ananas. Surtout depuis qu'on m'en a lâché un plein cageot sur la tête. C'était peut-être un accident, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça fait super mal !

– T'as vraiment un problème. constate la décolorée bis.

Je sais. Mais d'un autre côté, comme je viens de le dire, ça fait pas du bien de se prendre autant d'ananas sur la tête. Je trouve donc plutôt logique de ne pas les apprécier.

– Il va falloir qu'on travaille ça, réfléchit mon arme à voix haute, parce que si tu te mets à piquer une crise dès qu'on parle d'ananas ou d'extraterrestre, on va encore avoir des tas d'emmerdes.  
>Non mais sérieusement ! Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait exprès de me faire assommer par des fruits et d'être prise pour une folle à cause d'un connard de journaliste alienophile ?<p>

– Rhia', dis, je peux avoir une glace à l'ananas ?

Je retourne à la réalité. Apparemment, j'ai manqué une partie de la discussion.

– Hein ?

– Une glace à l'ananas ! S'il te plaît ! réclame la petite fille.  
>Je fixe Succubus, qui comprend et écarte les mains en me montrant ses paumes. Visiblement, elle ne peut pas faire apparaître une glace. J'aurais essayé.<p>

– J'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Mais si tu demandes à celui qui a les cheveux rouges, je suis sûre qu'il va t'acheter une glace. je réponds.

Je sais, c'est mal. Mais Ace aurait dû venir lui-même, alors c'est sa punition. Bon, j'avoue, c'est surtout parce que mon porte-monnaie ne contient que des euros et qu'il est quelque part au Royaume-Uni, ce qui fait quand même pas mal de kilomètres à parcourir avant de pouvoir acheter cette fameuse glace.

– Cheveux rouges ! appelle la petite, surexcitée.

Elle monte sur le dos de son gros chat métallique et part chercher l'invocateur. J'hésite : je ris ou je l'aide ?

– Dis, on devrait peut-être aller chercher mon maître, non ? suggère la démone.

Ouais, pas faux.

– Histoire de le prévenir avant qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque, c'est ça ?

Un hochement de tête plus tard, je me retrouve dans les airs. Plus précisément, trimbalée à une vingtaine de mètres du sol par une succube volante qui cherche son maître. Bon, j'exagère un peu. Au moins, elle ne me tient pas comme un sac à patates. Et puis, on est en l'air.

C'est plutôt sympa. Faudra que je refasse ça, un de ces jours.

– Succubus, j'ai une question. je fais tout en cherchant une tête rouge.

– Oui ?

J'aurais dû demander à Rei, mais je ne sais pas si elle aurait pu répondre. Alors dans le doute, autant en parler à ma succube préférée ! Oui, parfaitement, préférée. Lilith est aussi une sorte de succube, non ? Sauf qu'elle est moins sympa que Succubus. Ou alors, c'est juste parce qu'elle était occupée à suivre les ordres de son maître et qu'elle voulait absolument démolir mes invocations.

– Est-ce que tu penses que je peux invoquer les monstres qu'Ace a utilisé pendant le match ?

La démone me serre plus fort d'un bras et fouille dans sa poche de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

– Regarde ma carte. Enfin, c'est un double, mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette carte ?

– Tu vois ? Je n'ai aucune étoile. Ça veut dire que tu peux m'invoquer sans problème. Par contre, avec une étoile, il faudrait que tu sois au moins niveau dix. Deux étoiles, niveau vingt. Et ça continue.

J'aime bien la carte de Succubus. C'est peut-être en partie parce qu'elle est très sympa. Je pars avec un a priori positif, et du coup...

– Merci. Je suis contente de l'entendre, le maître nous fait rarement des compliments.

Bon. On dirait que j'ai encore pensé à voix haute. Mais si ça lui a fait plaisir, on va dire que c'est pas très grave.

– Ah ?

– Il est gentil, mais il a du mal à parler aux gens. Même à nous, d'ailleurs. En général, il se moque, ou il regarde fixement une personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux. confie-t-elle. Ou plus simplement, il nous envoie régler le problème.

C'est triste. Il n'a pas l'air si méchant, pourtant. Un grand timide ?

– Sauf si tu le bats à son propre jeu...

Est-ce que c'est à prendre au sens propre ? Je me sens visée, là. Après tout, grâce à Rei, j'ai réussi à gagner. De peu et avec beaucoup de chance, d'accord, mais j'ai réussi quand même.

– Pourquoi ? je l'interroge.

Succubus se tait. Est-ce que j'ai demandé quelque chose d'indiscret ?

– À cause de nous, il a une réputation de monstre. Je dirais même de tordu. Alors les gens ont tendance à venir l'insulter, voire se battre contre lui. Du coup, il a un comportement froid et un humour un peu... acide. Ça peut en déstabiliser certains assez longtemps pour qu'il parte.

Pour qu'il s'enfuit, plutôt.

– Ah. je réagis, gênée.

Quelle belle réaction je viens d'avoir. Poétique, brillante, tout simplement admirable. On sent bien que le temps de réflexion nécessaire pour sortir une telle perle a été incroyablement long et riche en trouvailles philosophiques diverses et variées.

– Trouvé ! je rajoute une seconde plus tard.

La succube descend lentement vers l'endroit que je lui indique. Oh, la balade est déjà finie ? Dommage. Je serais bien restée là-haut encore un peu.

– Ace ! j'appelle.

– Maître !

Cheveux rouges nous jette un regard surpris. Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de me balader avec une invocation sans lui ? Il faut forcément que je sois surveillée tout le temps ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Succubus me fixe. Je la fixe à mon tour. Nous nous fixons. Au moment où j'envisage de lui proposer une bataille de regard, elle me pose _la _question.

– Qui le dit ? Toi ou moi ?

– Aucune idée. je réponds en haussant les épaules. Comme tu préfères.

Ace lève les yeux au ciel. Notre petit numéro a l'air de l'énerver.

– Pandémonium. Succubus, repars. ordonne-t-il.

La démone nous fait un petit signe de la main.

– À plus tard ! nous salue-t-elle.

Puis elle disparaît avec une petite lumière verte. Quoi ? Pas de grand spectacle ? J'aurais pensé que la succube préférerait une sortie de scène plus... disons, visible.

– Et donc ?

Je souris gentiment à l'invocateur, qui se méfie. Et qui a tout à fait raison de se méfier, d'ailleurs.

– Tu as de quoi acheter une glace à l'ananas ? je lui demande en souriant.

Il vérifie le contenu de ses poches, puis hoche la tête. J'ai comme l'impression qu'Ace est curieux, et qu'il voudrait bien comprendre cette histoire de glace.

– Tant mieux, parce qu'Aria ne devrait pas tarder. je ronronne. Essaye de ne pas l'énerver, d'accord ?

– Aria...? marmonne Tête rouge.

Le doux son d'énormes pattes de monstre métallique écrabouillant ce qui se trouve sur leur passage le pousse à lever la tête. Et à changer de couleur.

– Je te présente Aria et son chat. j'annonce en contenant un fou rire.

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

– Je résume : on ne retrouve pas Shini et vous avez encore perdu ta grande sœur, mais vous avez ramené Lan, plus Sven qui vous a aidé à rentrer, et il y a environ une chance sur un million pour qu'on retrouve Rhia' quelque part en Europe. C'est ça ? vérifie Ethan.

– Oui. je grommelle. Sauf que c'est plutôt une chance sur dix trillions.

J'en ai marre. Dès que je tourne le dos plus de trois secondes, ma sœur se barre en courant. Enfin, façon de parler : elle utilise pas toujours ses pieds pour voyager. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? Que je l'attache ?

– Ouais, ce serait pas mal. approuve un certain faé. Mais faudrait une corde solide.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Nīru.

– Je répondais à la p'tite idiote. Un problème avec ça ?

Des fois, je regrette le temps où j'étais seule dans ma tête. Enfin, presque seule. Mais bon, ma jumelle, elle, a toujours été autorisée à venir. Pas comme l'autre abruti de tête d'arête.

Le tatoué me regarde avec un grand sourire de requin devant une proie appétissante. Je crois que je vais penser à autre chose avant qu'il ne me confonde avec un sac de sable, comme ceux que le boxeurs utilisent dans les films.

– Je lis dans les pensées, le rouquin. C'est pour ça que je peux répondre aux questions que personne ne pose à voix haute. Sans déconner, qu'est-ce que les humains apprennent à l'école ? grogne l'idiot.

– Pas ça. On nous apprend que les fées, ça existe que dans les contes, que la télépathie, c'est pas encore possible et que les machines ne savent pas prendre de décisions toutes seules. répond Ethan en souriant largement, pas du tout impressionné.

– Tu peux vraiment lire dans celle de n'importe qui ? demande à voix haute Del en regardant rêveusement Lavi.

J'arrête d'écouter la conversation. Je préfère penser à lui. Lavi est intelligent, fort, très drôle, et surtout beau. Je l'adore. Mais bon, il a six ans de plus que moi, alors je pense pas pouvoir l'intéresser. Par contre, ma sœur a une chance. Alors pourquoi elle reste tout le temps avec l'autre crétin ? Euh, non. Stop. Sujet interdit.

Je disais donc, Lavi est super beau, même avec un seul œil. Celui qui est visible est vert émeraude, tout simplement magnifique. Je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas sa seule fan...

– Lu', tu viens avec moi ? demande Ethan avec un sourire.

Fait chier. Laissez-moi admirer le mec le plus génial que je connais en paix, merde ! J'ai pas le droit d'être une fangirl, c'est ça ?

– Non. je marmonne.

– Si. me contredit Ki. Allez jouer dehors, tous les deux.

Je me fais virer comme une gamine, pendant que les adultes parlent entre eux. Seule consolation, Alice, Delwyn, et même Sylvane sont elles aussi envoyées ailleurs. Sans parler de Lan, qui proteste :

– J'ai dix-huit ans !

La suite, je ne l'entends pas. Je sais juste qu'il se retrouve dehors, comme nous. Sauf qu'il a un billet dans les mains et l'air un peu plus paumé.

– Je vais manger, vous voulez venir ? nous interroge l'australien.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il propose ça par obligation, et qu'il préférerait être en tête à tête avec l'arc qu'il garde dans son sac. Je suppose que j'ai pas trop le choix.

– Non, ça ira. Vas-y tout seul. je lui réponds en souriant légèrement.

Sans le sourire, ça donnerait l'impression que je l'envoie chier. Alors que là, ça lui fait comprendre que je veux pas le déranger. Enfin, j'espère qu'il comprend. Des fois, les mecs sont cons et ne reçoivent pas les messages qu'on leur envoie. Pourtant, la subtilité, ça peut être utile. Par exemple, quand on doit manipuler la vérité, autant mentir par omission plutôt que de dire des conneries. Comme ça, on ne peut pas vraiment être accusé de mensonge... Mais les mecs sont pas doués pour ça, en général.

– On va où ?

Comme Ethan, par exemple. À son expression, je peux dire qu'il est persuadé que j'ai refusé pour rester seule avec lui. Il est peut-être très sympa, mais je ne le connais pas assez pour avoir envie de sortir avec lui. Il a interprété les signaux de travers, je crois qu'il va falloir rectifier le tir le plus vite possible.

– Dans ton...

Euh, non. Je peux pas lui dire ça, quand même. Si jamais il prend mal, il pourrait me renvoyer dans son Innocence. Je veux pas rejouer à ça.

– Hum, pardon. Ethan, je crois que tu as mal compris : je fais pas ça pour être avec toi.

Visage surpris, puis déçu. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

– J'ai dit à Kaelan de partir tout seul parce qu'il a envie d'être tranquille. j'explique. Ça se voit pas ?

Il soupire.

– J'avais pas vu. Bon, tant pis. On peut quand même se promener, non ? Stirling est une ville sympa, il y a des choses intéressantes à voir. propose-t-il avec espoir.

– Ouais. Quand on est anglophone, ça aide. Je te signale que je suis française. je soupire.

Le roux sourit.

– J'avais remarqué à l'accent. Mais tu te débrouilles quand même très bien ! me félicite l'autre. J'essaye d'apprendre le français, et je le parle beaucoup plus mal que ça.

L'avantage d'une famille nombreuse, c'est qu'il y en a toujours un qui connaît une certaine langue, et qu'il peut accepter de vous aider. D'où mon niveau.

– Rhia' est meilleure que moi. On aime bien les langues, mais je pratique depuis moins longtemps.

– Tu fais bien. me répond Ethan en français avec un très fort accent écossais.

Ça doit être une traduction mot à mot. En français, dans ce contexte, ça veut rien dire.

– Tu veux dire que je me débrouille bien ? je lui demande dans ma langue maternelle. Merci !

– Parle plus lentement, s'il te plaît.

On commence à discuter en français. Ça change : même si Sven sait parler français et que Del est bretonne, tout le monde a décidé de parler anglais. Du coup, ma langue me manque un peu. Ma sœur et ceux qui lui tournent autour, c'est à dire les squatteurs d'esprit, de lit et de corps, c'est à dire le fantôme, l'autre abruti de tête d'arête et l'Innocence, sont les seuls à accepter de me parler dans la langue de Molière. J'ai rien contre celle de Shakespeare, mais c'est quand même la troisième que j'ai apprise. Alors forcément, je ne suis pas si douée que ça.

– Tu parles espagnol ? je demande à Ethan.

Il grimace. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre l'espagnol ? C'est une très belle langue, alors il ne devrait pas faire cette tête ! Je lui parlerais en allemand, avec des sons très durs et des tas de mots à rallonge, d'accord, mais l'espagnol, c'est quand même simple ! (1)

– Pas du tout.

Impossible de savoir si c'est du mot à mot ou pas, cette fois. L'expression est la même en français.

– Nous, oui. Mon père, ma mère, mon frère, mes sœurs, tout le monde en fait...

Je réalise que la plupart des personnes dont je parle ne risque plus de dire un seul mot en espagnol, ni en aucune autre langue. Et que j'ai failli aggraver les choses en voulant rappeler Lera.

– Luna ?

Deux possibilités : soit je suis en train de devenir aveugle, soit je pleure. Je penche pour la deuxième option : mes joues sont humides. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas imité une putain de fontaine, ça me manquait_terriblement_. De l'ironie ? Où ça ?

Ethan passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Je sursaute légèrement, mais il ne réagit pas.

– Ça va ?

Je le repousse assez brutalement. Désolée, mais t'as pas à faire ça. Tu devrais pas, d'ailleurs.

– T'approche pas. je lui ordonne.

Ni au sens propre, ni au sens figuré. Je ne veux pas qu'il essaye d'être proche de moi. Il va sûrement mal finir, lui aussi. Comme tous les autres.

– Pourquoi ?

Idiot. Avec ce que j'ai fait...

– Ils sont tous morts ! je crie. Tous ! Qui te dit que le prochain sur la liste, ce sera pas toi ?

Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, ils étaient tous morts. Ma jumelle est morte parce que je me suis endormie. Depuis que je voyage avec ma sœur, elle a tout le temps des ennuis.

Je suis maudite.

– Lu'... commence-t-il.

– M'appelle pas comme ça ! je m'énerve.

Ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai raconté beaucoup de choses ce jour-là, comme les autres. Mais c'est pas pour autant que tu sais tout, Ethan.

– C'est pas ta faute. plaide le roux.

– TAIS-TOI ! je hurle.

– C'est pas de ta faute si ça s'est passé comme ça. C'est le hasard, t'y peux rien. Je pense pas que Lera aurait aimé te voir comme ça.

Ma magie s'active toute seule. L'enfoiré. Comment il peut parler d'elle ? Il ne la connaît pas. Il ne sait rien. Rien !

– TA GUEULE !

* * *

><p>(1) L'auteure ne saurait être tenue responsable des opinions des personnages.<p>

* * *

><p>Ethan : Lu', quand elle pète les plombs, elle ne le fait pas à moitié.<p>

Luna : QUI T'A AUTORISÉ À M'APPELER LU', DÉBILE ?

Nīru : Ta gueule ou moi aussi, je te défonce les oreilles ! Mais ce sera pas en gueulant !

Rhia' : Tu le ferais vraiment ? T_T

Nīru : ...

Luna : (Il touche ma soeur, je le découpe en tranches)

Rhia' : (Il touche ma soeur, je le... euh, merde, qu'est-ce que je peux faire à un faé beaucoup plus fort que moi ?)

Ethan : (Il touche ma Luna, je le bute)

Rei : (Pourquoi est-ce que Rhia' est la seule à penser un truc raisonnable ?...)

Nīru : Si elle continue, peut-être.

Luna et Rhia' : Non mais ça va pas !

.

Bref, à la prochaine !

Review ?


	52. Rapport et placard

Bonjour et bonne année !

Je voulais poster à Noël, mais n'ayant pas internet, j'ai décidé de reporter. Donc le chapitre est pour aujourd'hui, premier de l'an. Si c'est pas un beau cadeau, ça !

Rhia' : C'est une blague ?

Moira : ...

Ace : *tremble*

Bref.

Dydy-Ramen : (merci pour la review !)

Je sépare mes chapitres en deux pour des raisons bien précises : d'abord, parce que j'ai séparé le groupe, ensuite, parce que Rhia' est ma narratrice principale et que du coup, je ne peux pas faire un chapitre sans elle.

Ensuite, pour Luna, je voulais juste montrer (pas de façon très subtile, certes...) que bizarrement, dans les fanfics, des personnages venant d'à peu près n'importe où peuvent se comprendre sans problème. Dans la vraie vie, ça marche pas comme ça T_T Ensuite, il se pourrait que Luna ait de légères tendances tsundere. Très très légères.

Luna : Qui c'est que tu traites de tsundere, auteure débile ?

Lavi... Ah, Lavi... Dommage que je ne puisse pas encore le faire intervenir plus souvent. Pareil pour Allen (qui apparaîtra d'ici une douzaine de chapitres minimum) et Kanda (dans encore plus longtemps).

.

Bonne lecture :

* * *

><p>– Glace ! chantonne Aria en mangeant.<p>

Est-ce que c'est possible d'adorer les glaces à ce point ? C'est quand même sa douzième, et elle n'est pas symbiotique. Avant, quand j'avais encore une vie normale et chiante à mourir, je dépassais jamais les cinq glaces d'affilée, même les jours où je crevais de chaud et où j'avais l'estomac creux !

– Rhia', on peut parler ? me demande Ace.

Je crois qu'il en a marre de nous voir nous occuper de la petite. Enfin, nous, c'est pas uniquement Succubus et moi : même Lilith a décidé de venir. Et je retire ce que j'ai dit : du moment que tu es une fille, elle est très sympa. Peut-être que les succubes voudraient avoir des enfants et qu'elles compensent avec l'anathée de quatre ans ?

– Pas de problème.

Il m'attrape par un bras et me traîne hors de la pièce. À peine la porte passée, je me dégage violemment.

– Je sais marcher, t'es pas obligé de faire ça. je l'informe.

– Certes. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que fait ici cette fillette ?

Je crois que quand il parle comme ça, c'est qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Ou qu'il n'apprécie pas quelque chose, ce qui revient au même.

– Elle a quatre ans et sa mère est morte. Je pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. je me justifie.

Les joues de Tête rouge s'assortissent à ses cheveux. Maintenant, il porte vraiment bien son surnom.

– Ce qui t'oblige à l'emmener ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Apparemment, il n'apprécie pas du tout la petite. Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Elle est plutôt sympa, non ?

– Une fois, j'ai croisé une fée en train de crever dans une piscine. je raconte.

Il lève un sourcil. Oui, je sais, le rapport est assez lointain, mais laisse-moi finir.

– J'ai passé un contrat qui lui a permis de survivre en se servant de mon énergie vitale. D'autres questions ?

J'aime surprendre les gens, mais ça marche moins bien avec Ace. Dommage.

– Toutes mes excuses, mère Teresa, mais je ne suis pas aussi généreux.

Ah ? C'est un connard sans cœur, alors ?

– Sans être un immonde salaud pour autant. précise-t-il.

Il est télépathe, lui aussi ?

– Rhiannon, puis-je avoir l'immense honneur de savoir pour quelle raison tu me regardes comme si tu comptais me tuer, me dépecer et me dévorer avec une sauce au fromage ?

J'adore. Il faudra que je la ressorte, un de ces jours.

– Pour rien. Laisse tomber.

Pourquoi tant de méfiance ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Les Moires sont horriblement cruelles envers moi. Surtout une en particulier, d'ailleurs.

– Les Moires ? C'est quoi ?

Soit j'ai pensé à voix haute, soit ce mec est un enfoiré de télépathe. Et comme c'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait le coup...

– Banzai ! je hurle en me jetant sur lui.

On roule au sol. Autant dire une chose : si, grâce à des embrouilles diverses et variées, il m'est arrivé de me battre avec seulement mes mains et mes pieds, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas de ce cher Ace. C'est dans ce genre de moments qu'on voit la différence entre un invocateur et une abrutie qui fonce dans le tas : je me débrouille mieux que lui, même sans arme.

Ce qui fait que je peux mettre ma vengeance à exécution : pour crime de télépathie, Ace va être chatouillé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ou que j'ai faim et que la cuisine m'appelle.

C'est qu'il commence à se défendre, l'animal ! Tant mieux, ça rend le jeu plus amusant. Peut-être que je me suis trompée et qu'il peut se battre ?

– Maître, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? répète Aria en piaillant.

Ça nous stoppe brutalement. On s'entre-regarde.  
>– Heu... rien. dit trop vite Ace.<p>

Très crédible.  
>– On joue. je rajoute.<p>

– Par terre ? demande la petite fille avec étonnement.

Depuis quand c'est interdit de jouer par terre ? C'est quoi ces préjugés ? Si je veux jouer par terre, je joue par terre, nom d'un canard à trois pattes !

– Oui. répond laconiquement Tête rouge.

Il se relève et me tire, ce qui m'oblige à me remettre sur mes pieds, avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules. Sauf que sa main prend un chemin qui risque de lui valoir des baffes, que ce soit volontaire ou non. Pour qui il se prend ?

– Tu vois ? On s'amusait juste.

Si tu n'enlèves pas ta main de là où elle est en vitesse, je vais très mal le prendre. Vraiment.

– Maître ?

Cheveux rouges, à côté de moi, se tourne légèrement. Temps avant explosion : dix, neuf, huit...

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que vous touchez le sein de votre collègue ? Vous êtes déjà si proches que ça ?

Ace regarde sa main, puis lève les yeux jusqu'à mon visage. Et ne s'enfuit pas assez vite pour éviter une énorme claque. J'ai tout juste réussi à atteindre zéro.

– Ah. Ce n'était pas volontaire, alors. constate-t-elle.

– Cheveux rouge !

Aria me fixe sans comprendre.

– Pourquoi t'as tapé Cheveux rouges ?

Je m'accroupis devant la petite pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

– Ça se fait pas de toucher les seins des filles. Quand un garçon te fait ça, tu as le droit de lui mettre une claque. D'accord ?

La petite hoche la tête avec enthousiasme, ce qui agite ses cheveux châtains. Quelque chose me dérange. Ne me dites pas que...

– Par contre, si c'est à cause de toi ou que tu l'as autorisé, tu ne peux pas lui mettre une claque. je précise au cas où.

On ne sait jamais. Après tout, du haut de ses quatre ans, elle est tout à fait capable de tuer quelqu'un sans le vouloir, alors autant limiter les risques.

– D'accord. répond Aria d'un air sérieux.

J'espère qu'elle ne dit pas ça pour me faire plaisir. Sinon, le chat métallique risque de reprendre du service, ce qui serait problématique.

– Rhia', fais-moi plaisir : la prochaine fois, préviens. gémit Ace.

– La prochaine fois ? je relève. Parce que tu comptes recommencer ?

Cheveux rouges ouvre de grands yeux. Il lui faut encore une gifle ou deux, je dirais.  
>– C'est une façon de parler ! Je veux pas... Je vais pas... Zut.<p>

Il secoue la tête.

– On reprend. C'était involontaire, et je disais ça comme ça.

À ce moment, je me rends compte que le couloir est étonnamment silencieux.

– Elles sont où ?

– Qui ça ?

Ace remarque à son tour le silence et fait signe qu'il n'a rien dit. Succubus est partie avec Aria ?

– C'est plus calme comme ça. Et Succubus ne va rien lui faire, alors tout va bien.

Je vais te tuer, te dépecer et te dévorer avec une sauce au fromage, espèce d'enflure de télépathe.

– Non, c'est juste que tu as tendance à dire les choses au lieu de les penser.

C'est ça. Et puis quoi encore ?

– Et tu as un visage très expressif, en plus. On pourrait presque dire ce que tu penses en te regardant en face.

Prouve-le, si t'en es capable.

– Là, je dirais que tu voudrais une preuve.

Bordel !

– Et là, que tu veux me mettre une claque. fait l'américain en s'écartant prudemment.

Tu vois, quand tu veux.

– Faux !

Pas très rassuré, Tête rouge ne sort pas de son abri improvisé. Parce qu'il croit que je ne peux pas passer par le même endroit que lui ? Je suis plus fine que lui, merde ! Si Ace peut aller quelque part, je peux y aller aussi !

– Tu dis ça pour me faire sortir ?

Je me glisse sans problème dans l'espace étroit dans lequel se cache mon collègue. Enfin, je me serais glissée sans problème dans ledit espace étroit si je n'avais pas trébuché sur quelque chose. Et qu'un bruit de lourde porte qui se referme brutalement ne m'avait pas suffisamment surprise pour que je tombe littéralement sur Ace.

– Heu, Rhia' ?

– Oui ?

J'y vois rien, c'est normal ?

– Ce placard est difficile à ouvrir et comme il a des parois assez épaisses, les gens de l'extérieur ont souvent du mal à entendre ceux qui crient à l'intérieur. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait une cale. Enfin, qu'il y en avait une, jusqu'à ce que tu l'enlèves je ne sais pas trop comment.

Dites-moi qu'il plaisante. Ou qu'il peut demander au Pandémonium de nous faire sortir.

– En plus, je ne peux pas utiliser mes cartes si je ne les vois pas et Succubus a la même ouïe qu'un être humain.

Et merde.

* * *

><p>POV Moira<p>

Je suis jalouse. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Pourquoi est-ce que l'imitatrice est enfermée avec l'invocateur ? C'est injuste. Et accessoirement complètement improbable, mais vu ce qui se passe en ce moment, nous n'en sommes plus à un ou deux phénomènes surprenants près.

– Mademoiselle ?

– Tout va bien. Juste un rêve plutôt pénible.

L'adulte se tait et se concentre sur sa conduite. Ça y est, je déménage. Pour m'occuper pendant le trajet, j'ai décidé d'observer celle dont je ne peux pas changer le futur, et on peut dire que ce n'est pas forcément plaisant.

Notamment quand les mains d'Ace sont au mauvais endroit ou qu'ils se retrouvent enfermés dans un sombre placard. Sans témoin, sans moyen de sortir, sans rien. Et je ne peux pas modifier un parcours avec suffisamment de précision pour que les deux compatibles soient sortis de là rapidement.

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'éprouver la forte envie d'être à la place d'une certaine jeune fille. Heureusement que mon chat, qui n'aime pas la voiture, a été endormi pour le voyage. Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie de faire un petit commentaire. Ou pire, il se serait peut-être arrangé pour comprendre.

Oui, que le félin comprenne serait pire. J'ai les moyens d'empêcher quelqu'un de parler à propos d'un certain animal, mais j'ai utilisé tellement de magie sur mon chat qu'il n'y est pratiquement plus sensible. Malheureusement, c'est l'un des seuls moyens vraiment efficaces pour faire taire quelqu'un sans laisser la moindre trace. Sans compter que mon animal de compagnie peut se cacher dans des endroits inaccessibles, ce qui rend inutiles la plupart de mes menaces.

Il faut que je me change les idées. Penser au fait que l'invocateur soit prisonnier d'un placard en compagnie d'une autre fille ne m'avancera pas. Ça ne pourra que me distraire.

Note à moi-même, vérifier le futur de Ace. Et tenter de mettre Rhiannon en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre au plus vite. Il va falloir que je teste quelques combinaisons, histoire de voir ce que ça donne. Dommage que je ne puisse pas modifier directement son futur...

– Nous allons mettre encore un peu de temps avant d'arriver, mademoiselle. annonce le chauffeur. Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer, vous avez l'air fatiguée.

Rappelez-moi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait en sorte que ma famille ait beaucoup d'argent à disposition ? Ah oui, c'est vrai : pour pouvoir bouger facilement en cas de problème. Certainement pas pour qu'un conducteur s'inquiète pour ma santé.

Devant mon absence de réponse, ledit chauffeur se concentre à nouveau sur la route. Peut-être que mes yeux, très sombres, y sont également pour quelque chose.

Je disais donc, Ace. Il s'est teint les cheveux en rouge récemment. Ça lui va étonnamment bien. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a réussi sans problème à parler à cette idiote ? Il se sentait plus confiant, donc il a abordé la première fille sympathique à son égard qu'il a pu trouver.

Hum. Si jamais il y a un télépathe dans un rayon de cent kilomètres, je vais devoir couper un fil. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je l'identifie, que je fasse prendre sa véritable forme à mon Innocence, que je le retrouve parmi les fils et ensuite que je le coupe. Ce qui équivaut à minimum trois heures de recherche, si c'est un être humain ordinaire et que ce n'est pas un fil "enregistré", pour moins de cinq minutes de relâchement. Sans parler du fait que ce serait un meurtre.

Il serait peut-être temps de penser à autre chose.

* * *

><p>Visiblement, je me suis endormie. Ce qui expliquerait qu'on soit enfin arrivés. Tous les meubles ou presque ont déjà été déménagés, une partie est probablement déjà installée ou en cours d'installation. Je n'ai plus qu'à me chercher une pièce tranquille, si ma chambre n'est pas encore prête.<p>

Des murs bêtement repeints en blanc, des cloisons sauvagement abattues, des meubles prétendument design : c'est tout ce que je vois. Une "rénovation" barbare. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de tout ça personnellement. Heureusement que je pourrai faire ce que je veux dans ma chambre. Cet endroit a perdu son âme, et l'atmosphère de la maison en pâtit.

Toujours est-il que cet endroit est étrange. On dirait qu'il est mort. Qu'un jour, il y a très longtemps, ses habitants sont partis et que depuis, personne n'y a mis les pieds. Enfin, personne en dehors d'un agent immobilier. Il faudra peut-être que je donne une personnalité à cette maison, comme je l'ai fait pour Fabuleux. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir travailler sereinement dans un lieu pareil. Ni même de pouvoir travailler tout court.

Je retire le bracelet coloré de mon poignet. Mon Innocence, prenant sa véritable forme, envahit la pièce. Des milliards de fils remplissent la chambre déserte.

– Bienvenue à la maison. Maintenant, montre-moi ce que je veux voir. j'ordonne.

Des images de tous les autres apparaissent. Des chemins s'ouvrent, d'autres s'effacent : les choix individuels ont encore évolué, sans avoir de réelle influence sur l'ensemble. Bien.

Les exorcistes, les compatibles, les Noé et les akumas, voire même certains humains ordinaires ou créatures venues d'autres mondes... Tous participent au Jeu. Je suis la marionnettiste de mon camp, à moi de faire en sorte de pouvoir continuer à jouer. De faire en sorte que les humains ne disparaissent pas. De limiter les pertes, aussi.

Même si bientôt, il faudra que je fasse un choix : tuer l'un des nôtres, ou risquer de perdre une bataille, si ce n'est la guerre. Un choix auquel toutes celles qui m'ont précédée ont eu affaire un jour ou l'autre, mais pas dans des circonstances aussi dramatiques. L'issue de la guerre pourrait être décidée par ce Jeu. En tout cas, je serai obligée de rejoindre les exorcistes. Bientôt, rester seule et manipuler plus ou moins indirectement les autres ne sera plus possible.

L'un des trois fils blancs vibre. Strugar ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

– Montre-moi ton rapport.

Le dernier-né des compatibles est en bonne santé. Pour le moment, les akumas ne l'ont pas encore remarqué, et sa famille s'occupe bien de lui. Il n'est pas en danger, mais je sais que ça ne durera pas. Après tout, ils sont déjà passés plusieurs fois par ici pour des raisons inconnues. Un jour ou l'autre, il finira par se faire remarquer.

– Je te remercie, mais ce n'est pas pour m'envoyer les images de sa famille que je t'ai envoyée.

Strugar s'excuse silencieusement, puis poursuit son rapport à distance. En résumé, tout va bien.

– Merci. Continue à le surveiller, ce ne sera plus très long.

Le fil de Strugar vibre à nouveau, puis c'est au tour de celui de la_ troisième, q_ui n'attend pas pour montrer des images directement dans mon esprit.

Visiblement, il va falloir que les deux compatibles prisonnier du placard soient vite libérés. Ils vont avoir à récupérer quelques compatibles et Innocences avant de rejoindre le groupe. Et il va encore falloir que j'adapte mes plans.

Une nuit devrait suffire pour tout repenser.

* * *

><p>Rhia' : Wow. Moira est super intelligente, en fait !<p>

Moira : Merci.  
>Ace : *essaye de s'enfuir discrètement*<p>

Aria : Pourquoi il part, Tête rouge ?

Ace : (Et merde) Parce que j'ai des choses à faire.

Moira : (Ça commence mal...) On peut venir ? *tente de sourire aimablement*

Ace : (Au secours ! Je fais quoi ? T_T) Euh, non. C'est... Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Rhia' : Vous ? O_o Tu vouvoies Moira ou tu nous parles à toutes, là ?

Ace : Je... euh... Et puis zut ! *part en courant*

Rhia' : Merde alors, on l'a fait fuir.

Moira : (T_T) En effet. D'autres évidences à dire ?

.

Encore une fois, bonne année, et à la prochaine !


	53. Peur

Bonjour !

Après une semaine plutôt pourrie (entre des contrôles horribles, un harcèlement éhonté de la part d'un geek détraqué, un petit problème d'ordre personnel et quelques autres joyeusetés), je reviens avec un chapitre. Ce qui est déjà pas mal, parce que j'ai quelques autres projets... Des persos, une fanfic sur le fandom Harry Potter, et quelques autres idées qui se glissent de temps en temps. Bref, c'est le bazar dans ma tête.

Un grand merci à DarkBlood98 et Dydy-Ramen, mais je n'ai plus vraiment l'énergie de répondre à vos review. Je le ferai un jour (j'espère...).

* * *

><p>Non mais sans déconner. Enfermée dans un placard. Je suis enfermée dans un putain de placard.<p>

– Rhia', tu es dotée d'une masse. Cette masse est soumise à la gravité, ce qui fait que tu es actuellement en train de me compresser fortement.

Ace, ou comment dire à une fille qu'elle est lourde en utilisant un vocabulaire scientifique. Masse, gravité, compression... Bon, passons sur le fait que je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit tout à fait exact scientifiquement. Il serait peut-être temps de se remuer le train, non ?

– Désolée.

Je me dégage sans faire de commentaire. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de hurler. À la fois de rire et de colère. De rire grâce à lui, de colère à cause de moi.

– Tu es énervée ? me demande Tête rouge.

– Oui. J'ai envie de défoncer les murs.

Défoncer les... mais oui ! Si j'active mon Innocence et que je casse cette porte, on pourra sortir.

– Évite ça, s'il te plaît. me demande-t-il avec une certaine nervosité. Ma mère me tuerait.

Quoi ? Pas le droit de démolir des choses ?

– Mais comment on fait pour sortir, si on peut même pas détruire une seule paroi ? je l'interroge.

Captain America réfléchit. Longtemps. Si longtemps que je commence à me demander s'il s'est endormi.

– Je ne sais pas. finit-il par répondre.

Il est très sombre, ce placard. Je n'arrive même pas à voir mes doigts. Pourtant, il fait jour, et un peu de lumière devrait filtrer. C'est normal ?

– Heu, Rhia' ? m'appelle l'invocateur d'une petite voix. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Si jamais Ace dit une connerie, je sens que je vais exploser. De rire ou de rage, je sais pas, mais je vais exploser.

– Tu peux me tenir la main ? J'ai peur du noir.

Je suis par terre. Pliée. Complètement morte. J'en ai mal au ventre.

– C'est relativement désagréable de ta part. marmonne l'américain, honteux et assez mal à l'aise.

Non, Ace ne m'a pas tabassée. Mais il est responsable de mon état. Disons que son aveu a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Et qu'un chien a fait tomber le vase, qui s'est éclaté au sol.

Plus simplement, j'ai éclaté de rire, et j'ai _vraiment _mal aux abdos. Il pourrait prévenir avant de dire des trucs pareils !

– Une seconde, je me relève. je lui lance.

Il grommelle un peu. Comme ce placard est un peu étroit, j'ai du mal à me lever sans prendre appui sur Ace, mais je finis par y arriver. Une fois debout, je cherche son épaule.

– La main, plutôt.

Pourquoi il tient tellement à ce que je lui tienne la main ?

– C'est comme ça que ma sœur me rassurait, quand j'étais petit. ajoute-t-il avec embarras.

Il m'a pas l'air si affolé que ça, pourtant. Est-ce qu'il essaye de rester calme tout seul ou est-ce qu'il ment ?

Ace prend ma main sans me demander, mais sans forcer. Si je voulais, je pourrais me dégager. Mais bon, effectivement, il a l'air plutôt tendu, alors je vais le laisser tranquille.

On m'aurait dit ça ce matin, j'y aurais pas cru.

– Hein ?

– Quoi, j'ai encore dit ce que je pense à voix haute ? je soupire.

Va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose. Ça devient problématique. je devrais peut-être me scotcher la bouche ?

– Oui.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je veux pas rester enfermée là pendant trop longtemps. On a des choses à faire, et ça va être compliqué si on reste ici. En plus, si ça se trouve, Aria est en train de faire une bêtise. Ou Succubus. Ou les deux. On peut pas les surveiller d'ici, et je suis un peu inquiète à propos de ces deux-là. J'espère qu'on aura pas de mauvaise surprise en sortant.

Le noir se condense devant moi. Une sorte de silhouette apparaît. Je n'y fais pas attention : quand je garde les yeux ouverts dans le noir, je vois toujours des trucs bizarres. Vive mon imagination parfois un peu trop fertile.

Ace serre ma main plus fort, jusqu'à me faire mal. Il tremble. Est-ce que par hasard, il verrait la même chose que moi ? Non, c'est pas possible. C'est juste moi, hein ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? bégaye l'américain, pas très rassuré.

Il voit vraiment la même chose que moi ? Peut-être que c'est pas l'une de mes bonnes vieilles bestioles nocturnes, alors. Enfin, je dis bestioles, mais elles n'existent même pas.

– Quoi ?

L'ombre tend lentement sa main vers moi. Hu ? C'est la première fois que ça arrive. D'habitude, ce que je vois la nuit n'essaie pas de me toucher et se contente de se balader dans la pièce. Je n'essaie pas de les atteindre, eux non plus, et tout le monde est content. Fraia, c'est toi ?

– Recule ! panique mon voisin en me broyant la main.

Mon dos se cogne contre... une troisième personne ? Tête rouge se met à crier. Moi pas. Des tas de mains sont en train de me recouvrir une par une, et ma bouche a été la première cible. Je suis incapable de parler.

Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude.

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

– Arrête. me demande Shini.

Une seconde... J'ai mal entendu ? Ma magie s'arrête toute seule, sûrement parce que la surprise a fait retomber ma colère.

– Que... T'étais où ? je m'étonne.

Ethan, sûrement sous le choc, me dévisage. Je ne fais pas attention à lui.

– Quelque part en train de m'entraîner, miss radar. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. répond le brun en m'ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Il m'énerve. Pourquoi miss radar ? Je suis un être humain, merde ! Et puis il est beaucoup trop grand, j'en ai marre de devoir me dévisser le cou à chaque fois que je le regarde ou que je regarde Sven. Pourquoi ils sont aussi grands ? Ça m'énerve !

– Alors, toujours intéressé par notre Luna ? demande le gamer en se tournant vers l'écossais.  
>Le roux se reprend, et un large sourire s'étale sur son visage.<p>

– Oui ! Elle est géniale ! s'exclame-t-il.

Hu ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Il a un problème mental ou quoi ?

– Même si elle a failli te tuer ?

Ethan a l'air un peu trop joyeux. Il a vraiment un problème, ou alors il est masochiste ?

– Moi aussi, j'ai failli la tuer, donc c'est pas grave. Et puis, ça rend Luna encore plus intéressante !

Putain. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais juste assommé et je serais partie, plutôt que d'essayer de le réduire en cendres. Maintenant, il va encore plus me coller.

Shini a l'air surpris. Visiblement, il n'a pas écouté quand j'ai raconté comment j'ai trouvé Ethan.

– Si tu veux. Mais soyez gentils, arrêtez vos tentatives de meurtre. nous recommande le brun. Si vous réussissez, on devra nettoyer, et les taches de sang sont très difficiles à faire partir.

C'est moi ou son humour est plus glauque que d'habitude ?

– Promis, je n'essaierai plus. assure l'écossais.

– Moi, je promets rien. je grogne. Surtout si tu essayes encore de me draguer.

Les deux autres se mettent à rire. Hé ! Vous avez pas le droit de vous liguer contre moi, c'est de la triche !

– Bon courage, Ethan ! lui souhaite l'anglais avec un grand sourire amusé.

Il va en avoir besoin. Si ça l'amuse de me faire chier, je vais m'amuser à le jeter. C'est dommage, il peut être sympa quand il veut, mais il me laisse pas le choix.

– Merci !

Je crois que je vais détourner la conversation. Ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. La Terre est un peu fragile, ça m'embêterait de la démolir bêtement.

– On s'en fout. Shini, tout le monde se demandait où tu étais, faudrait peut-être aller rassurer les autres. Surtout Maida. je glisse.

Gagné. Le gamer s'excuse et part immédiatement en direction de l'hôtel. Par contre, je me retrouve encore une fois seule avec l'abruti à poils rouges. Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude, mais je devrais pouvoir gérer ça sans trop de problème.

L'homme au masque, le Maître du jeu, apparaît brusquement. Je sursaute.

– Bonjour. me salue-t-il.

– Salut ! Pourquoi t'es venu ? Tu t'ennuies ?

L'homme soupire. On dirait que son compatible l'embête. Je croyais qu'une Innocence choisissait quelqu'un qu'elle aime bien ?

– Je suis venu pour vous proposer de faire une partie.

Plus jamais. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Une fois, ça m'a suffi, merci.

– En mode Ami, bien sûr. précise le presque Anonymous. Ça pourrait faire un entraînement, et si jamais Luna se retrouve emprisonnée à nouveau, elle sera moins en danger si elle connaît mieux le fonctionnement de l'aire de jeu.

Le rouquin me sourit. J'essaye de ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Ce qui risque d'être moins difficile que prévu, puisque je crois que je suis légèrement paralysée par la peur. Génial.

– Tu veux essayer ? J'ai jamais utilisé le mode Ami, ça pourrait être sympa.

Et puis quoi encore ? Ça se voit que tu n'es pas passé à deux doigts de te faire tuer dans ce truc, toi. J'y mettrai pas un orteil !

– Non. je refuse fermement.

L'homme au masque décide de s'y mettre. Pourquoi vous insistez autant, tous les deux ?

– Le mode Ami peut être configuré par les joueurs. Il n'y a pas forcément d'arme, et les personnages non joueurs n'attaquent que dans le mode Entraînement.

Pourquoi ils veulent absolument que je vienne ?

– J'ai dit non. Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair ?

Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Ah oui, parce qu'ils ont tellement insisté que pour avoir la paix, j'ai dit oui. Et maintenant, je suis de retour dans l'Innocence du roux le plus lourd de toute l'Europe. Voire même du monde entier. Fait chier.

Le Maître du jeu nous amène jusqu'à une porte blanche que je n'avais pas remarqué pendant mon premier passage.

– Je ne pourrai revenir que quand vous aurez validé les paramètres et que le temps de chargement sera fini. annonce-t-il.

Et il referme la porte derrière nous. Génial. Je suis pas assez stressée, il faut forcément en rajouter.

– Une seule partie, hein ? me demande Ethan.

Je hoche la tête. Une partie, c'est déjà largement suffisant. Je veux pas rester ici !

– Pas d'arme du tout, ou les trucs non mortels sont autorisés ? se renseigne le rouquin.

– Ethan ! je m'indigne.

Il me regarde fixement, l'air de ne pas comprendre, puis hausse les épaules.

– D'accord, pas d'arme du tout. Nombre de joueurs automatiques ? Il en faut au moins deux, et il n'y a pas vraiment de maximum.

Je prends mon temps pour réfléchir. Si j'en prends trop, ça va durer des heures, mais si j'en prends pas assez, le roux et le Maître pourraient mal le prendre, et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans une situation dangereuse. J'ai déjà donné, merci.

– Huit ?

– Va pour huit.

Sur l'écran qui occupe tout un mur, les paramètres validés apparaissent. Type d'adversaire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on peut choisir ça ? Sans parler des choix : on nous propose des PNJ de trois catégories : akumas, humains, et aléatoire. N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi pas Noé, tant qu'on y est ?

Remarque, la case grisée, ça pourrait être parce qu'il n'a pas débloqué de PNJ Noé...

– Que des humains, non ? sourit l'écossais.

Hochement de tête.

– Difficulté ?

Je choisis le niveau débutant, ce qui ne dérange pas le compatible. Tant mieux. Sinon, je serais partie tout de suite. Je viens ici parce qu'ils s'y sont mis à deux pour me forcer, il va pas en plus m'imposer de me casser le cul pour l'amuser.

– On peut prendre le tutoriel ? je demande. Tu sais te débrouiller, mais je connais pas du tout.

Merde. Je commence à m'y intéresser. Ça ressemble de plus en plus à un vrai jeu, mais en version grandeur nature.

– Pas de problème. Et pour le terrain ?

Comme aucun de nous d'eux n'a d'idée en tête, on laisse l'Innocence décider : aléatoire.

– Bon, on se contente de ça, ou on va dans paramètres avancés ?

Je fais signe que ça ira. Sur l'écran, une sorte de V vert s'affiche. Puis on passe à une barre de chargement.

– Dites-moi que c'est une blague. je souffle.

Ethan s'étonne. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi ? Non mais sans déconner ! je m'énerve. Il y a des putain de lapins roses en train de courir sur une piste de fraises tagada ! C'est quoi cette barre de chargement à la con ?

Il se gratte la tête, gêné.

– Je ne sais pas trop. C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a une fille dans la pièce ? suggère l'écossais. D'habitude, j'ai juste une barre noire qui se remplit de jaune au fur et à mesure. Et quand ça finit, il y a une sorte d'éclair. Ou alors, c'est peut-être parce que c'est le mode Ami, pas le mode Combat ni le mode Entraînement.

Génial, je sers de cobaye. Quelle joie. J'ai toujours rêvé de servir de rat de laboratoire.

– Le chargement est terminé ! On va pouvoir aller voir.

Mille mercis, Captain Obvious. Je n'avais pas remarqué que le troupeau de lapins roses est arrivé à un château de bonbons aussi ridicule qu'appétissant.

– Tu es de mauvaise humeur, non ? remarque-t-il.

Non, sans blague ? Je suis de mauvaise humeur ? Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– Va te faire foutre, Ethan. je grogne.

Oups. Ça m'a échappé. Bah, tant pis. Avec un peu de chance, il va se poser des questions et interrompre le jeu. Voire même s'énerver, ce qui me donnera un prétexte pour lui coller une baffe et partir en courant.

– Assieds-toi et explique-moi le problème. m'enjoint le rouquin d'un air anormalement sérieux.

Hu ? Mais c'est quoi cette réaction ? Tu pourrais pas être un peu normal, une fois de temps en temps ?

– Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Maître, deux chaises s'il te plaît. réclame le garçon.

Deux chaises en fer apparaissent.

– Un peu plus confortables, ce serait bien.

Les chaises sont remplacées par des poufs. Le roux soupire, mais ne fait pas de commentaire.

– Maintenant, tu peux t'asseoir. Alors ?

Je ne dirai rien en dehors de la présence de mon avocat.

– Tu as regardé trop de films.

Merde. J'ai dit ce que je pensais à voix haute, on dirait. M'en fous, je ne dirai rien. Je résisterai !

– Pas ton problème. je réplique.

– Mon problème, c'est d'essayer de t'occuper, et de comprendre pourquoi tu fais la gueule.

Parce que j'ai été forcée à venir dans un endroit qui me fait peur. C'est une bonne raison, non ?

– Peur ? Comment ça ? s'étonne-t-il.

Il se pose vraiment la question ou il le fait exprès, ce con ?

– La dernière fois, un akuma m'a tiré dessus. Il m'a fait une égratignure, et ça a failli me tuer. Ensuite, tu es arrivé avec un couteau. Je pense que c'est normal de ne pas avoir envie d'y retourner, non ? je martèle, la voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

Ethan regarde ses chaussures. Elles ont l'air d'être très intéressantes, vu sa tête.

– Désolé. s'excuse-t-il. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

– Pas pensé à ça ? _Pas pensé à ça ? _Tu me traînes ici en sachant que la dernière fois j'aurais pu y passer, en partie à cause de toi, et ça te choque pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne ? je m'indigne. De la flotte ?

L'écossais tente autre chose.

– Je croyais que tu étais un akuma. se défend-il. Et je te signale que tu as essayé de me tuer tout à l'heure, alors que tu sais très bien que je suis humain.

La gifle part toute seule. Le bruit résonne dans la pièce, et Ethan se contente de me regarder fixement. Il ne bouge pas, il ne dit rien, il est juste planté là comme un idiot.

– Amuse-toi bien tout seul, connard ! je crie.

Et je sors de la pièce en courant, sans même réaliser que j'ai atteint mon but.

– Vous tenez vraiment à partir ? s'enquiert l'Innocence.

Le Maître du jeu. Super.

– Oui ! je lui crie. Et même si tu insistes pendant trois jours, je ne reviendrai plus !

Le masque se tourne vers une porte verte juste à côté.

– C'est par là. signale obligeamment l'homme.

Il ne va pas m'empêcher de sortir ?

– C'est dommage, mais si vous voulez partir, je ne vais pas vous obliger à rester.

C'est la première bonne nouvelle depuis que monsieur Masque est arrivé. Je passe la porte sans problème, et me retrouve effectivement dehors. Génial !

Bon, puisque je n'ai rien à faire, je pense que je vais retourner à l'hôtel. C'est pas loin, et il y a un coin avec des chaises et des journaux. Largement de quoi m'occuper en attendant l'autorisation de revenir.

Je traverse les deux rues rapidement. Depuis que je suis sortie du cube vert de l'autre abruti, je suis de bien meilleure humeur.

Peut-être même que quand je rentrerai, ma sœur sera déjà de retour ?

* * *

><p>Certes, la partie de Luna est anormalement longue. Mais en même temps, j'en avais besoin pour la suite. Et puis, comme Rhia' a de toute façon un temps de parole supérieur dans quasiment tous les chapitres...<p>

Bref. Voilà, c'est fini, alors à la prochaine fois.

Rhia' : C'est tout ? Elle fout quoi l'autre débile d'auteur ?

Lavi : Elle déprime, je crois.

Rhia' : Merde. On fait quoi ?

Lavi : Comme d'habitude. On te laisse faire des conneries, et ça rentrera dans l'ordre.

Rhia' : Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule dans les prochaines chapitres, c'est ça ?

Lavi : Courage ^^

Rhia' : Au secours T_T

Review ?


	54. This Is Sparta

Bonjour !

Je reviens un peu plus tard que prévu, avec un nouveau chapitre, un an de plus au compteur et un peu plus d'enthousiasme que la dernière fois (heureusement). Et les personnages sont tout à fait d'accord avec moi, on a pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite...

Rhia' : LYLI ! Comment tu a osé faire ça à Alice, espèce de...

Shini : Laisse, kamikaze, je m'en charge. *fait craquer ses phalanges*

...

Gloups ?

Rhia' : T'as trois secondes pour courir.

Luna : ... *une veine pulse sur son front*

Rhia' : Deux secondes... Une seconde... A MORT !

Les autres (sauf Alice) : OUAIS !

.

Pardonnez ce petit délire, la troupe n'est pas fichue de rester calme cinq secondes, ils avaient besoin de se défouler un peu.

Comment ça, c'est moi qui avais besoin de défoulement ?

Sinon, merci à DydyRamen pour la review, à laquelle je réponds rapidement.

Juste une déprime passagère, ça arrive (et les livres/mangas/fics aident à faire passer ça). Merci pour le compliment. Sinon, les mains n'ont rien à voir avec Lu.

Luna : Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'accuse, d'abord ? Depuis quand est-ce que j'utilise la magie pour faire des blagues à ma soeur ?

Rhia' : ... Heu, si on regarde ton journal, depuis...

Luna : T'as regardé mon journal ?!

Lavi : Non, c'est moi, et je lui ai raconté deux ou trois choses qui la concernaient.

Luna : Achevez-moi T_T

Ace : Non, moi d'abord. J'ai avoué avoir peur du noir devant une quasi inconnue... Et en plus, on va devoir rester ensemble pour un bout de temps...

Luna : T'as peur du noir ? x)

Rhia' : Te moque pas de lui, le pauvre.

Nīru : Il a quel âge pour avoir peur de ça ?

Ace : Je vous méprise. Sauf Rhia'.

Rhia' : Merci ^^

Nīru : P'tite humaine, je peux te parler ?

Sinon, pour Ethan et Luna, ça s'arrangera... un jour. Dans longtemps.

Luna : Longtemps, ça veut dire que je le considérerais au mieux comme un crétin utile pour les cinquante prochains chapitres. Je vous laisse imaginer le pire.

.

Bref. Petit avertissement : si ça se trouve, il manque des lettres/ponctuation/autre à certains endroits. C'est normal, je ne suis pas encore habituée au clavier de l'ordi que j'utilise actuellement...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Bon. J'ai encore eu une hallucination, et j'ai probablement perdu conscience un moment. Mais on va commencer par le début. Mes deux mains ? Check. Mes deux bras ? Check. Mes jambes et mes pieds ? Check.<p>

Je vérifie que mes membres fonctionnent correctement. On dirait que tout va bien. Et d'après la couleur de mes vêtements, je n'ai pas de blessure cachée qui pisse le sang. Niveau mémoire, pas de problème, je me souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé récemment. Enfin, jusqu'à l'hallucination.

Sérieusement ? Fraia a pris le contrôle et n'a pas fait de connerie ?

– Rhia' ? Tu es de retour ? demande Ace.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

– Oui. je réponds laconiquement.

Tête rouge, l'air incertain, s'approche. Pourquoi il a peur de moi ? Je ne vais pas le mordre. Je pue ou quoi ?

– Qui c'était ? Pourquoi tu... ?

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et me dévisage, l'air légèrement mal à l'aise. D'un coup, c'est plus clair...

– Je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Fraia et que de temps en temps, elle prend mon corps. Les trucs dans le placard, c'était juste une hallucination. À cause d'elle.

Le silence s'installe. Tête rouge est visiblement fatigué et sur les nerfs. Il a dû passer un mauvais moment. J'espère que l'autre idiote n'a pas été trop dure avec lui.

– Comment t'as fait pour rester avec moi ? je finis par l'interroger.

– Dès que je m'éloignais trop, les ombres revenaient. J'ai fini par comprendre le message. sourit maladroitement l'américain. J'ai eu du mal à te... à la suivre. On dirait qu'elle cherche quelque chose, et qu'elle veut absolument le trouver.

Ça m'avance beaucoup. Avec autant d'informations, je peux difficilement me plaindre. Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que l'ironie est mauvaise pour ma santé, surtout en présence d'une personne qui n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

– On est où ? Ça fait combien de temps ?

– Je dirais qu'on est quelque part dans le Nouveau-Mexique. Enfin, d'après le panneau. Et ça fait à peu près deux jours. m'informe mon collègue.

Le... Nouveau-Mexique ?

– Euh... J'ai jamais réussi à retenir les états américains. On est loin de chez toi ?

– Non, pas tellement. me rassure mon collègue. On a même pas changé d'État.

Qu'est-ce que Sven disait, déjà ? Il n'y a pas un autre compatible aux États-Unis ou pas loin ? Et puis, il y a aussi quelques Innocences et un exorciste... Mais aucun moyen de savoir lequel.

– Ok. Tu as de l'argent sur toi ? je me renseigne. Faut qu'on rentre. J'ai besoin de mettre à jour mon GPS avant d'aller faire n'importe quoi n'importe où.

Ace me jette un coup d'œil. C'est moi ou il me prend pour une folle ?

– Quel GPS ?

J'active mon arme. Rei coopère sans problème et prend la forme d'un de ces chers tas de plastique qui peuvent soit vous perdre, soit vous aider à aller où vous voulez.

– D'autres questions ?

– Non...

* * *

><p>C'est fou, le trajet qu'on a fait en deux jours à pied prend à peine quelques heures en taxi. On est de retour dans la ville de Tête rouge. Plus précisément chez lui.<p>

La partie moins drôle, c'est que sa mère lui est tombée dessus dès qu'on a passé la porte. À croire qu'elle nous a attendus pendant tout ce temps sans bouger d'un pouce, juste derrière l'entrée.

– Maman, je te jure que...

– Ace Moore ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir ! hurle-t-elle.

Elle a de sacrés poumons, sa mère. Difficile de ne pas l'entendre.

– Mais je...

– Pas de mais ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! s'énerve la femme.

Je le plains. Les parents, des fois, c'est pénible. Mais d'un autre côté, quand on ne les a plus... Non. Penser à autre chose. Des bananes ? Avec plein de Nutella, c'est super bon.

– Privé de sortie !

– Maman ! Je te dis que j'ai été forcé de partir ! proteste son fils.

– C'est ça ! Et le placard ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi le placard qui s'ouvre mal a été à moitié démoli ? Pile avant que tu partes, comme par hasard !

Ah ? Oups. Ça, je pense que c'est de ma faute. Enfin, de la faute de Fraia.

– C'est un accident. Et puis, ce n'est pas m...

– Tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? Que la jeune fille qui était avec toi a fracassé le mur ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt une de ces choses qui tournent autour de toi depuis que tu as ce paquet de cartes ?

Bon, il serait peut-être temps que j'intervienne. Qu'il se fasse hurler dessus parce qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux jours, d'accord. Qu'il se fasse engueuler à cause de moi, ça, j'apprécie pas trop.

– Effectivement, c'est de ma faute. J'ai des... des crises. Je ne me rappelle jamais de rien et il m'arrive de casser des choses bien plus solides qu'une porte de placard. Ace a essayé de me retenir, je l'ai vu quand j'avais encore plus ou moins conscience de ce que je faisais, mais...

Je baisse la tête, un peu gênée d'en parler. Et surtout de ne dire que des demi-vérités.

– Il m'a suivie pour éviter que je fasse du mal aux autres.

La mère de l'américain reste muette. J'espère qu'elle me croit, parce que sinon on est mal.

– Ma pauvre petite. s'apitoie-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Ça doit être difficile. Depuis quand ?

– Depuis que ma famille est morte. Assassinée.

J'en rajoute un peu dans la catégorie pitoyable, d'accord. Mais là, au moins, c'est vrai. Ce qui est d'ailleurs un gros problème. Et non, je ne vais pas pleurer. J'ai déjà assez chialé comme ça.

Quelque chose me recouvre. Je tente de me dégager par réflexe, avant de comprendre que c'est juste la mère de mon collègue qui se lance dans l'imitation de poulpe. Pardon, dans les free hugs.

– Ne pleure pas. me dit gentiment la femme.

Hu ? Ah oui, je suis devenue une fontaine humaine. Zut. Je vois l'expression de Cheveux rouges. Il a l'air désolé, lui aussi. Comme quoi, c'est une famille assez sympa. Madame Moore finit par me lâcher quand mon estomac signale sa présence.

– Tu as faim, on dirait. constate-t-elle.

Capitaine Évidence, toujours là pour nous rendre service.

– C'est normal. On a pas beaucoup mangé, ces deux derniers jours. commente Ace.

Sa mère nous pousse en direction du salon. Mon but a l'air atteint : elle a complètement oublié d'engueuler son fils.

– Occupez-vous, je vais préparer le dîner.

Et elle part en direction de la cuisine avec un certain enthousiasme. Tête rouge n'a pas l'air particulièrement inquiet, elle doit être plutôt douée pour faire à manger.

– J'aime bien ta mère. Elle a du caractère. je lance à l'invocateur.

– Moi aussi. répond doucement Ace.

Mais au fait, j'ai oublié quelque chose, non ?

– Elle a dit qu'elle savait que j'étais là avant... disons, le placard. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? je demande.

Mon collègue se gratte la tête, embarrassé.

– Que tu es une amie. Tu viens de France, non ? vérifie-t-il.

Je confirme. Ça se voit tant que ça ?

– Tant mieux, ça veut dire que je me suis pas trompé. Tu es censée être la nouvelle de la classe, tout juste débarquée d'Europe. Tu as déménagé pour des raisons familiales, tu habites chez ton oncle et on est en binôme pour un devoir.

Je souris. Ace est très fort pour inventer des histoires, à ce que je vois.

– Raisons familiales, hein ? T'as de la chance de pas avoir été trop précis.

On se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Il allume la télé, le volume plutôt bas, et on peut discuter tranquillement.

– Oui. Par contre, elle pense probablement qu'on sort ensemble ou quelque chose comme ça. m'avertit Ace. C'est la première fois que je ramène une fille à la maison.

– Toi aussi, tu fais partie du clan des éternels célibataires ? je m'amuse.

Il se met à rire lui aussi. C'est pas très drôle, mais après deux jours pareils, ça doit faire du bien de parler de tout et de rien.

– Bon, un peu de sérieux. Fraia ne dit rien du tout, ou presque. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'elle veut ?

– Aucune idée. j'avoue. Ça a un rapport avec quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a sept mille ans.

Ce chiffre résonne dans ma tête. Comme si j'avais oublié un détail. Un détail très important.

– Sept mille ans ? s'exclame l'américain, abasourdi.

– Oui. je confirme distraitement, les neurones en surchauffe. Tu as un ordi ? Je voudrais vérifier un truc.

Ace me tend son portable. Pourquoi pas, ça suffira. Il me montre l'icône Internet, puis me regarde faire une recherche.

– À la limite, que tu cherches sept mille, je peux comprendre. Mais c'est quoi D Gray man ?

Je réponds par un simple grognement. Le premier lien est celui d'un forum, mais peut-être qu'il y a des infos fiables sur le manga.

« Depuis sept mille ans, le Comte... »

Je ne lis pas le reste. Mais oui ! La création du Cube, les trois jours de ténèbres, plus connus sous le nom du Déluge, tout ça, ça date de sept mille ans ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que le temps s'écoule de la même façon entre l'univers du manga et le nôtre ?

– Pourquoi tu regardes un forum ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherches ? s'étonne Ace.

Je rends son portable à l'américain. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me fallait, et en moins de dix secondes.

– Oui, merci.

Mais quelle conne. J'ai rien remarqué quand Fraia me l'a dit, mais peut-être que ce qu'elle cherche a un rapport avec l'Innocence.

« Si ce que tu dis n'est pas une simple invention, alors c'est possible. »

Fraia ?

– Rhia' ?

Ça doit être mon imagination, mais je crois avoir entendu une certaine fille me parler. Bizarre.

– C'est... c'est rien. D Gray man, c'est un manga.

Haussement de sourcils de mon collègue. Il ne voit pas le rapport, c'est normal. Je suis là pour le lui expliquer.

– Les Innocences, les akumas, les Noé... Tout ça, ça sort directement de D Gray. je continue.

Ace a le mérite de très bien prendre la nouvelle. Ou plutôt de ne pas avoir l'air surpris.

– Et sept mille ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

J'essaye de sourire. Sept mille a plutôt une connotation négative dans le cadre de DG, au moins de mon point de vue. À part l'Innocence, il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose de positif pendant cette période.

– C'est la date de la création de l'Innocence, et aussi celle du Déluge. Plus ou moins.

Le visage de Ace se fige. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Déluge, comme le Déluge dans la Bible ?

Je hoche la tête.

– Mais ça s'est pas passé dans ce monde. Tant qu'on y est, je sais que ce monde-ci et celui du manga ont été connectés au moins deux fois. je raconte. D'où les Innocences, les akumas, tout ça.

* * *

><p>POV Shini<p>

D'après Georges, la kamikaze est en vie et se déplace avec un des compatibles américains. Tout va bien, donc. La preuve : elle a pu appeler il y a deux jours pour nous rassurer.

Je me demande comment les filles de ce groupe font pour avoir autant d'emmerdes en si peu de temps. Surtout l'une d'entre elles. La loi de Murphy a quand même ses limites, non ? L'emmerdement maximum, d'accord, mais à ce niveau, c'est plus une overdose d'emmerdes qu'autre chose. On a à peine le temps d'arriver quelque part que les ennuis arrivent en courant. Soit on a vraiment la poisse, soit il y a un problème quelque part.

Mais surtout, je me demande pourquoi Luna, la plus jeune de nous tous, refuse de regarder Ethan, et pourquoi ledit Ethan a l'air aussi triste. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Quand je suis arrivé, la miss était à deux doigts d'assassiner le rouquin. Il va falloir que je me renseigne. Ou que je demande à Mai de se renseigner, elle est plus efficace que moi. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait les aider à se réconcilier.

– Maida...

– Écoute, j'ai fait un effort : les autres ont eu le temps de se reposer un peu. Mais il est onze heures, il serait temps d'y aller. me sermonne la brune.

C'est pas pour autant que je vais être motivé. J'ai pas sommeil, il est beaucoup trop tôt.

– Si tu ne bouges pas tout de suite, ceinture pour un mois.

Là, par contre, c'est plus motivant. J'y peux rien : je suis un mec normalement constitué, donc mes hormones s'expriment.

– D'accord, j'arrive... je marmonne.

Ma chérie me sourit. C'est injuste : quand elle fait ça, je suis tout de suite sous le charme. Son sourire est magnifique, et d'autant plus précieux qu'il est rare.

– Tu m'aides ?

D'une main, je prends la valise de Maida, assez lourde, et de l'autre, la mienne. Sans compter la sacoche de mon ordi que je porte à l'épaule.

– Shini Lane, âne bâté, à votre service. je plaisante.

– Âne bâté dans tous les sens du terme. me lance Maida avec un certain humour.

Je la regarde avec une expression de chien battu.

– Je suis si bête que ça ? je gémis, des trémolos dans la voix.

– Mais non. Par contre, tu portes beaucoup de choses, donc va les mettre dans la voiture. Allez ! Je vais vérifier qu'on n'a rien laissé dans la chambre, et ensuite j'irai voir celles des autres.

Gentiment mis dehors par Mai, j'exécute les ordres. Et je l'attends sagement dans la voiture en répétant mentalement la liste des membres du groupe.

D'abord, ma chérie et ses deux flingues. Je n'ai pas besoin de faire de commentaire. Ensuite, ma cousine Sylvane et sa lumière verte, qui est beaucoup trop gentille.

Sven, le géant blond, et son GPS. Sensible et toujours prêt à aider les gens, mais avec un sens de l'orientation déplorable. Heureusement qu'il a Georges avec lui.

Les deux sœurs... Je vais faire un commentaire pour chacune. D'abord, l'aînée, Rhiannon, et son Innocence qui imite celle des autres. Elle a une forte tendance à faire des conneries et à disparaître pour être récupérée dans des endroits insolites, mais elle est sympa. La plus petite, Luna, n'a que sa malédiction et son cercle gris-bleu. Je pense qu'elle a soigneusement oublié de préciser qu'elle fait de la magie. Ça pourrait devenir amusant de rester avec elles : il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ces deux-là.

Enfin, je dis ça, mais j'ai soigneusement oublié de préciser deux trucs très importants à propos de mon Innocence : la vieille et mon taux de compatibilité. Sauf que moi, je ne vais aller m'amuser à découper quelqu'un avec ma faux, alors que la petite a failli tuer l'un des nouveaux.

Bref. Moins dangereuse, Delwyn, celle qui a un pendentif qui lui permet de manipuler trois éléments. Elle est assez... absente. Pas physiquement, contrairement à une autre des filles, mais plutôt mentalement.

– Shini. appelle une voix étranglée dans la voiture.

Alice ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kitty ? je demande avec curiosité.

– Je... je...

La rousse se met à pleurer. Comme elle est derrière, je dois sortir de la voiture pour pouvoir la rejoindre. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui ébouriffe amicalement les cheveux.

– Tu peux tout dire à tonton Shini, tu sais. je l'encourage avec un sourire.

– Il y a... les garçons... là-bas...

Je remarque ses vêtements en désordre, comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de la déshabiller. Et ses oreilles basses. Sans parler de la queue, immobile et replié entre les jambes, et ses bras qui entourent son propre corps. Quel idiot. Quelque chose a dû lui arriver.

– Chut. Ça va, je m'en occupe. Reste dans la voiture. Tu peux la fermer à clé si tu veux, et n'ouvre surtout pas. C'est bien le groupe des trois cons qui fument au coin du parking ?

Elle hoche la tête. Les larmes continuent à couler sur ses joues.

– Les... ils ont cru... costume... sanglote la fille-chat.

Je couvre sa bouche avec ma main droite. Sans être agressif, pour ne pas lui faire peur.

– Pas la peine de te forcer à parler. Je vais aller leur dire deux mots. Essaye de te calmer et ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Il y a autre chose que je n'ai pas dit au groupe. Avant de rencontrer Maida au club de tir, mes principaux loisirs étaient les jeux vidéos, bien sûr, mais aussi le judo. Et avant le judo, j'ai essayé la boxe. J'aime me battre pour la bonne cause, aussi bien dans la vraie vie que dans des jeux, et savoir comment mettre KO un adversaire aide pas mal.

Ils ont voulu jouer à trois contre une seule fille ? Ok, pas de problème. Je vais donc aller leur apprendre la vie. À trois contre un, si ça les amuse tant que ça.

– À tout à l'heure. je lui dis joyeusement.

Avant d'arriver à la moitié du parking, le suédois m'intercepte.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ta voiture n'est pas là-bas ?

– Si, mais certaines personnes ont pensé que les vêtements d'Alice devaient être enlevés de toute urgence. Je pense que je vais leur mettre une ou deux claques. Tu veux m'aider ? je lui propose.

Sven me sourit. Lui non plus n'apprécie visiblement pas qu'on touche à ses collègues et amis.

– Hé bien, je ne suis peut-être qu'un adepte de la self-defense et du tir, mais ça devrait suffire pour expliquer à ces gamins que quand on fait quelque chose, il y a des conséquences.

– Tu as amené ton arme ? je me renseigne.

Il secoue la tête avec regret.

– Je ne l'ai pas sur moi, elle est dans ma voiture. Pourquoi, petit ?

– Oh, pour rien. On y va ?

Je hoche la tête avec un certain enthousiasme.

– On n'appelle pas Maida ? vérifie le nordique.

– Tu as vraiment envie d'aller la chercher ? Si ça se trouve, ils partiraient avant qu'on revienne.

Il hausse les épaules, visiblement convaincu.

– Non. Allez, dépêche-toi un peu.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez compris le titre, maintenant : This Is Sparta est la petite phrase choc avant le grand kick dans la gu... figure de celui qui se fait balancer dans un trou. Ici, les discussions mènent à des développements intéressants... Ou vont mener auxdits développements. Je ne peux rien dire, faut pas spoiler... Mais j'ai bien envie de faire une petite bande-annonce pour le prochain chapitre.<p>

_Des fanservices _

C'est moi ou entre le moment où j'ai commencé à parler à Aria et maintenant, le haut de Succubus a mystérieusement disparu ?

_Des questions_

– C'est quoi la différence entre humaine et anathée ?

– On parle de l'Innocence dans mon dos ?

_D'autres squatteurs de tête_

« C'est pas grave, Lu'. Dors. Je m'occupe de tout. »

_Des psychopathes _

– Dis, "la vieille", tu accepterais de me laisser passer ? J'ai des gens à tuer, là.

_Un monstre flippant_

Tiens ? Ils ont l'air moins énervés, d'un coup. Je dirais même qu'ils sont à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Rectification : il y en a bien un qui salit son pantalon, effectivement. Comment ça se fait ?

_Rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre, Femmes inconnues, pour encore plus de conneries et d'action !_

_(N'oubliez pas le pop-corn, vous en aurez besoin, et la maison n'en fournit pas)_

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Review ?


	55. Femmes inconnues

Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir, comme vous préférez)  
>Je sais que je suis très en retard. Mais bon...<br>Un grand merci à Dydy-Ramen pour sa review, et à alia13 qui a mis l'histoire en favori. J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous plaira.  
>Bonne lecture, donc ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Ace ne dit rien. Chacun de nous se laisse aller de son côté du canapé sans dire un mot. Il réfléchit à ce que je lui ai appris, j'essaye de ne pas le déranger. Il lui faudra peut-être un moment avant de comprendre et d'accepter toute cette histoire.<p>

– Rhia' ! Cheveux rouges ! piaille Aria.

Elle saute sur mes genoux. J'ai honte, mais j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était là.

– Salut ! Désolée d'être partie aussi longtemps, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

– Maître ? J'ai dit qu'Aria était comme nous, pour expliquer... fait Succubus.

Les compatibles de type équipement ont beaucoup de chance. Moi, si je garde mon Innocence continuellement activée pendant deux jours, je pourrais difficilement bouger un pouce. En supposant que je puisse encore bouger, bien sûr.

– C'est bien. je la félicite. Tu as eu une super idée !

Tête rouge hoche la tête, ce qui rend la succube très joyeuse. Elle commence à réclamer des câlins, pendant que je discute avec la petite.

– Tu as bien mangé, pendant qu'on était pas là ?

– Oui ! La maman de Cheveux rouges m'a fait des pizzas, des pâtes et de la purée. Ma maman, elle faisait pas ça tous les jours. C'est bon les pizzas au fromage !

Oh. Avec un peu de chance, elle va préparer tellement de nourriture qu'une symbiotique n'aurait plus faim. Et si c'est uniquement du genre pizzas/pâtes/trucs divers relativement peu conseillés quand on ne mange rien d'autre parce que c'est pas très diététique et hyper calorique, ça passe.

– Et tu t'es amusée ?

– Succubus m'a amené au parc. On a volé ! Tu crois que Succubus, c'est une sorte de fée ? me demande Aria, les yeux brillants.

Je souris. Elle est trop mignonne.

– Non. C'est un gentil démon.

Aria se met debout et saute sur le canapé en direction de la démone.

– Démon ! Démon ! chantonne-t-elle.

– Oui ?

La petite fille lui sourit. Succubus lui rend son sourire avant de reprendre son activité première : faire des câlins à son maître. C'est moi ou entre le moment où j'ai commencé à parler à Aria et maintenant, le haut de Succubus a mystérieusement disparu ?

– Ne saute pas sur le canapé. je la gronde doucement. En plus, tu as tes chaussures.

Je l'attrape en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal, l'assois sur mes genoux et lui enlève ses chaussures.

– Et là, je peux ? m'interroge la petite.

– Non, on ne saute pas sur le canapé. Dis, où est passé ton chat en métal ?

Elle montre son cou.

– Le chat en fer ? Maintenant, c'est un collier.

Je la complimente, même si le chat est un peu tordu. On dirait un dessin d'enfant, attendrissant mais pas très réaliste.

– C'est un très beau collier.  
>– Tu en veux un ?<p>

J'ai peur que Nīru le prenne plutôt mal, si je me balade avec un bijou fait par une anathée.

– Je n'aime pas trop les bijoux. Les colliers, ça me donne l'impression qu'ils pourraient se resserrer autour de mon cou. Les bagues veulent me couper les doigts. Sauf celle que je porte, mais c'est une bague magique. je fais en lui montrant mon traducteur. Et les boucles d'oreille essayent de me transpercer la tête.

Elle se met à rire.

– C'est pas vrai ! Les colliers et les bagues et les boucles d'oreille, elles bougent pas. Sauf si tu es une nana... une ata...

– Anathée. je lui dis en articulant.

La petite hoche la tête vigoureusement. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à le dire ? Pourtant, c'est pas la première fois qu'elle l'entend. Peut-être qu'Aria a des problèmes de mémorisation ?

– Une anathée ! Et moi, j'en suis une. Mais toi t'es normale, non ?

C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça depuis un certain temps. D'une certaine manière, c'est assez ironique, parce que je ne le suis plus tout à fait.

– Je suis juste humaine. je lui réponds. Pas anathée, pas fée. Humaine.

– C'est quoi la différence entre humaine et anathée ?

Je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour lui en parler. Je ne connais pas bien le sujet, loin de là.

– Une anathée, c'est une humaine qui a des pouvoirs magiques.

Aria me regarde sans comprendre. Elle sait que j'utilise la magie.

– Pas la magie avec un cercle. je précise. Toi, tu peux manipuler le métal rien qu'en le touchant...

– Manipuler ?

Des fois, j'oublie que les petits ne savent pas tout. Pourtant, j'essaye de faire attention.

– Faire bouger, on va dire. Moi, je ne peux pas contrôler un chat en métal juste comme ça, alors que tu peux le faire. C'est parce que tu es une anathée, alors que je suis humaine.

– À table ! annonce la mère de Tête rouge.

Succubus se rhabille en vitesse et disparaît pendant que son maître se relève, perturbé et un peu rouge.

– Tu t'es bien amusé ? je le taquine.

Il grommelle, honteux, ce qui me fait sourire encore plus.

– Je ne... C'est son instinct de succube.

Aria me tend les bras. Je crois qu'elle veut que je la porte.

– Bon, d'accord. Allez, on y va !

La mère de Tête rouge ne fait pas de commentaire en voyant Aria sur mes épaules. La petite est tellement contente que ça la fait sourire.

– T'as vu, maman Moore ! Je suis grande ! rit la plus jeune.

– Oui, tu es très grande. lui répond affectueusement la femme. Mais maintenant, il va falloir t'asseoir et manger, d'accord ?

Je crois que tous ceux qui n'ont pas vu ce qu'Aria peut faire sont sous le charme. Et ceux qui l'ont vu le sont aussi, d'ailleurs.

– Oui !

Je fais descendre l'anathée et l'installe sur une chaise. La mère d'Ace, elle, amène une énorme casserole remplie de pâtes.

– J'espère que vous avez faim ! Il y en a une comme ça pour chacun, les enfants !

L'américain me regarde, gêné. Je lui fais un petit signe.

– Vous savez madame, je mange beaucoup. Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant... je l'avertis en plaisantant seulement à moitié.

Cinq minutes plus tard, mon assiette vide et la casserole nettoyée, j'attends que les autres finissent. Madame Moore, ravie de voir qu'un invité a autant d'appétit, a décidé de me refaire des pâtes. Elles sont en train de cuire. En attendant, dans la salle à manger, Aria et Ace mangent tranquillement.

– C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un manger autant. commente Cheveux rouges avant de repousser son assiette. Je ne peux plus rien avaler, mais on dirait que tu as encore faim.

Je lui souris.

– Je peux prendre le reste de tes pâtes ?

Il approuve, et voit l'énorme casserole se vider à un rythme presque inhumain. Je n'y peux rien, je suis symbiotique. Mon arme s'alimente avec mon énergie, donc je dois manger bien plus qu'un être humain normal !

– Rhia', tu es un gentil ogre ? se renseigne Aria.

Pardon ? Comment ça, un ogre ?

– Pourquoi un ogre ? je m'informe, un peu vexée.

– Parce que les ogres, ça mange beaucoup. Comme toi.

Qu'est-ce que ça va être si elle rencontre Allen ?

– Non, je ne suis pas un ogre. C'est juste que j'ai quelque chose dans le corps qui a besoin de beaucoup de nourriture.

Je lance un coup d'œil à l'américain avant de continuer. Il écoute attentivement.

– C'est ce qui me permet d'utiliser les mêmes cartes que Cheveux rouges, par exemple.

– Mais si tu l'utilises pas, tu manges moins ? demande la petite.

Je soupire. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche : depuis que l'Innocence s'est réveillée, que je l'utilise ou pas, je mange beaucoup plus.

– Non.

La mère d'Ace revient, portant un énorme plat de pâtes. Mon estomac grogne bruyamment.

– On parle de l'Innocence dans mon dos, les enfants ?

POV Luna

– Alice, ça va ? je lui demande avec inquiétude.

Je viens de sortir de l'hôtel pour aller dans la voiture de Shini et Maida, comme prévu. Ce qui était moins prévu, c'est que je trouverais une fille-chat en train de pleurer dedans. Et surtout une fille-chat dont les vêtements ne sont pas aussi impeccables que d'habitude.

La rousse me regarde, mais n'a pas l'air capable de répondre ni même de me reconnaître. Je tente d'entrer dans la voiture : portière fermée. Zut.

Je toque à la vitre, ce qui fait réagir l'anglaise. Elle finit par dire quelque chose que je n'entends pas, puis m'ouvre. Je me glisse dans la voiture, referme à clé et m'installe à côté d'elle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alice baisse la tête, les oreilles couchées vers l'arrière. Je lui frotte gentiment la tête.

– Allez, dis-moi.

Shini arrive à ce moment-là. Punaise, il aurait pas pu venir plus tard ? J'ouvre la vitre avec mauvaise humeur, et il s'appuie contre la carrosserie.

– Kitty, c'est bon. Sven et moi, on s'en est occupés, alors ne pleure plus. D'accord ?

Je crois que j'ai raté un épisode. Le géant blond vient à son tour, et essaye de rassurer la rousse.

– Ils ont compris la leçon, ils ne t'embêteront plus.

J'ai vraiment raté un épisode. Qui ça, ils ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Alice ?

– Mer... Merci... réussit à dire la fille.

– De rien ! Tu me laisses entrer ?

Comme je suis plus proche de la portière à laquelle s'appuie le brun, je l'ouvre moi-même. Le brun passe la moitié du corps dans la voiture et se penche doucement vers la rousse.

– Ça ira ?

Elle hoche la tête.

– Mais... c'étaient des humains. J'espère que vous... ils sont... ?

Pendant une seconde, je vois les yeux de Shini briller de fureur. Puis le moment s'efface et le brun reprend une expression joyeuse.

– Ils vont bien. On leur a juste expliqué qu'on n'enlève pas les vêtements des filles sans leur accord et on leur a mis quelques claques, c'est tout. lui promet le brun.

Dites-moi que j'ai mal compris. S'il vous plaît. C'est pas possible !

– Ils... attendez une seconde, ces connards ont essayé de te... ? je m'étrangle.

Les deux hommes hochent la tête d'un air sombre avant d'être écartés du passage. Tant pis pour la promesse que j'ai faite avec ma sœur. Là, je suis trop en colère pour y penser.

– Luna ? s'inquiète Alice. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mon cercle s'étale au dessus de ma main. Il pulse rapidement, synchronisé avec mon cœur. Étrange. D'habitude, il se contente de flotter bêtement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

– Les tuer. On ne touche pas à mes amis. dit quelque chose à ma place.

Les yeux de la fille-chat s'agrandissent.

– Ils ne m'ont rien fait, au final. Ne fais pas ça !

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Est-ce que c'est ce que ressent ma sœur avant de disparaître, emportée par l'un des dix mille squatteurs qui occupent son esprit ?

« Laisse-moi faire. Tu es en colère, moi aussi. Je vais le faire pour toi, Lu'. »

J'ai déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Mais où ? Je ne sais plus.

« C'est pas grave, Lu'. Dors. Je m'occupe de tout. »

– Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Laisse-la revenir. ordonne une voix inconnue.

Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ?

« Non. Désolée. »

– Tu vois ? Elle est déjà revenue. Tu l'as réveillée, ô inconnu à l'âge et au sexe relativement difficiles à deviner... plaisante ma voix.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

– Je n'apprécie pas ton humour. Ni le fait que tu sois restée en vie pendant aussi longtemps. Encore moins que tu utilises ces pauvres filles pour agir.

– Pauvres filles ? Tu parles de quelles filles, au juste ? Celles qui me cherchent, ou les autres ?

La voix est joyeuse. Et toujours cette impression que je l'ai déjà entendue... Peut-être que je suis vraiment en train de rêver, finalement.

L'autre grogne.

– Les autres. Dont celle-là.

C'est un drôle de rêve. D'habitude, je peux voir, entendre, et sentir la chaleur ou le froid. Des fois, je peux même avoir mal. Alors que là, je peux juste écouter, et je ne comprends absolument rien. C'est une conversation cohérente, pourtant. De quoi parlent les voix ?

– Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? demande Sven.

Ça, c'est pas normal. Il ne devrait pas être là.

– Demande à Noah. Et ne me dérange pas, j'essaye d'aider la petite.

Noah ? Ça, c'est un poil plus normal. Je ne connais pas de Noah. À part le clan, dans D Gray man, mais...

– La vieille, je t'ai déjà demandé un million de fois de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom. marmonne Shini.

Il s'appelle Noah ? Assez ironique quand on sait que c'est un compatible. Mais si le brun est là aussi, alors c'est forcément réel. Sauf que je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible.

– Tais-toi. Non, taisez-vous tous. Toi, repars. ordonne "la vieille". Ce n'est pas ton corps.

– Techniquement... se défend la chose qui a pris le contrôle de mon corps.

Je commence à voir. Juste un peu, mais c'est déjà bien. Une silhouette très haute mais curieusement maigre est juste devant moi.

– Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu devrais être morte depuis longtemps, pas prendre le contrôle du corps des enfants.

– Elle était très en colère, alors j'ai pris sa place. Je ne peux pas laisser une gamine se salir les mains, si ? argumente ce qui a pris le contrôle de mon corps.

Ah, parce que celle qui parle à ma place était sérieuse, quand elle disait qu'elle allait s'en occuper ?

– Je ne comprends rien. intervient le blond. Ce n'est pas Luna ?

– Non. Elle écoute, mais ce n'est pas elle qui parle.

– Taisez-vous ! rugit la personne en face de moi.

Derrière la silhouette maigre, je vois trois ados. Ils ont l'air de mauvaise humeur... Est-ce que ce sont eux qui ont fait du mal à Alice ?

D'après le cri étouffé dans mon dos, oui. Les enfoirés.

– Dis, "la vieille", tu accepterais de me laisser passer ? demande aimablement l'inconnue dans mon corps. J'ai des gens à tuer, là.

Même si ces salauds le méritent, ça fait bizarre d'entendre ma propre voix dire ça avec autant de calme. Comme si c'était normal d'assassiner quelqu'un.  
>« Je croyais que tu étais en colère. » s'étonne la voix.<p>

Vu l'absence de réaction des autres, elle a dû me parler directement dans ma propre tête. Sinon, quelqu'un aurait entendu.

Oui, je suis en colère. Mais on ne va pas tuer des humains comme ça ! C'est un _meurtre_, bordel !

« Ils ont voulu se taper ton amie, tu veux la venger. Où est le problème ? »

Je n'aimerais pas rencontrer les parents de celle qui me parle. Si je fais tomber une miette sur le sol, je me fais éventrer, ou juste décapiter ?

« Aucun des deux. Pas pour ça. Disons que je viens d'un endroit où on règle ses comptes moins gentiment qu'ici. »

Moins... gentiment ? Moi, j'appelle ça de la barbarie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais leur faire, alors ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je réfléchis, mais impossible de savoir ce que je voulais. Je ne m'en rappelle plus. Je sais juste que j'étais très, très en colère.  
>« Bon. Alors laisse-moi faire, s'il te plaît. Ce ne sera pas long, et je te promets de faire les choses proprement. »<p>

Les autres se remettent à bouger. J'ai l'impression que pendant qu'on discutait, le reste du monde était sur pause. Bizarre.

– Je ne te laisserait pas faire ce que tu veux, même si c'est pour aider quelqu'un. Luna, écoute-moi bien. Cette femme ne te veut aucun mal, mais elle ne sait probablement ce qu'elle fait. Reprends ta place. me demande la voix rauque.

Je ne sais pas. Ils ont fait du mal à Alice, non ?

– Personne ne devrait essayer de tuer un autre être humain. Surtout pas un enfant. murmure la fille-chat.

Je crois que tu vas devoir me laisser sortir. Finalement, je ne suis plus si énervée. Si Alice ne veut pas de ça, est-ce que ça vaut vraiment la peine ?

« On ne s'est pas posé la question, tout à l'heure, mais ce n'est pas faux. Tu es sûre ? »

Je pense.

« On va dire que c'est oui. Allez, à une prochaine fois, Lu'. »

– Euh, la vieille ? Il y a des gens derrière toi, et ils ont l'air de mauvaise humeur. j'annonce quand je reprends le contrôle de mon corps.

J'ai l'impression que sous sa capuche, la personne devant moi est en train de sourire.

– De mauvaise humeur ? J't'emmerde, gamine ! On va vous défoncer ! hurle le plus grand du lot.

– Vous en voulez encore ? rit le brun. Pas de problème pour moi. Et toi, Sven ?

La personne dont on ne voit pas le visage leur fait signe de ne pas bouger et se retourne.

– C'est quoi ton problème, mémé ? Tu vas nous balancer ton dentier ?

Les trois connards se mettent à rigoler. J'ai envie de les frapper.

– Putain !

Tiens ? Ils ont l'air moins énervés, d'un coup. Je dirais même qu'ils sont à deux doigts de se pisser dessus. Rectification : il y en a bien un qui salit son pantalon, effectivement. Comment ça se fait ?

– Partez.

Ils disparaissent sans discuter. Hu ?

– Quant à vous... commence la silhouette en se tournant vers nous.

* * *

><p>OK, j'admets, il y a beaucoup de cliffhangers dans cette fic. J'adore les cliffhangers. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.<p>

Est-ce que vous avez remarqué que les titres Filles fatales et Femmes inconnues se répondent ? C'est l'un des rares cas où je peux faire ça. Il faudrait que je mette plus de blagues ou de références dans les titres, mais je galère un peu pour les trouver, alors on fait avec ce qu'on a. (Rhia' : Auteure débile)

Sinon, j'envisage d'écrire une fic sur Harry Potter. Une réécriture des sept tomes, avec un OC qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, un fléreur (version sorcière du chat) cinglé, et beaucoup, beaucoup de conneries. Mais comme je commence à peine, ça ne paraîtra pas avant que j'aie minimum une vingtaine de chapitres sous la main. Ce serait plus prudent...

Bref, à la prochaine fois !


	56. Inhabituel

Bonjour

La fic est finie. J'ai perdu la motivation d'écrire, alors ce chapitre sera le dernier. Ah, et au fait, les boys band coréens sont géniaux, essayez-les.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poisson d'avril ! (je vais me faire découper si _quelqu'un_ lit la dernière partie, mais bon, ça vaut la peine x) )

C'est encore loin d'être fini, et si je n'ai rien contre les boys band coréens, je ne les aime pas particulièrement non plus. Ils sont trop bizarres pour moi...

Bref. Merci à Dydy-Ramen pour la review.

On va clarifier les choses. D'abord, la vieille est bien la Faucheuse. Elle aurait dû être appelée Old One, mais pour les anglophobes, ça aurait été moyen. J'ai donc décidé de prendre le féminin, à mon grand regret. La Mort est neutre, pour moi.

Ensuite, Shini/Noah a plein de secrets, et il a la malchance d'avoir un nom assez malvenu pour un exorciste. C'est absolument volontaire de ma part, mais il n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le clan du même nom, à part le fait d'être humain à la base. Prends son nom comme une sorte de blague.

Les pouvoirs de Lu' n'ont rien à voir avec la Faucheuse. Elle en a toujours eu, mais ne les utilisait pas pour des raisons qui seront expliquées plus tard. La colère a juste fait que sa mage a refait surface sans prévenir, un peu comme un accent qu'on essaye d'effacer peut revenir quand on est sous le coup de l'émotion.

Par contre, la personne qui est venue dans sa tête a quelque chose à voir avec la Faucheuse, et est déjà apparue plus tôt (dans le troisième bonus, la petite voix, c'était elle...). Et elle va revenir, notamment pour mettre/arranger le bazar.

.

Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>– On parle de l'Innocence dans mon dos, les enfants ?<p>

J'active immédiatement mon arme. Le maillet apparaît dans ma main.

– Range ça, s'il te plaît. me demande calmement madame Moore en déposant son plat devant moi. Pas de jouet à table, surtout quand on n'a pas fini de manger !

Heu... hein ? J'ai raté un épisode, là, non ?

– Maman ?

La femme soupire.

– Oui, je suis au courant que tes cartes ne te permettent pas d'appeler de vrais monstres, mais plutôt des armes. Et que Rhia' est là pour t'emmener. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais je voulais juste vous le dire, et je ne le fais que maintenant parce que j'ai la confirmation qu'aucune des filles n'est une Noé.

Il va falloir qu'on m'explique. Je n'étais pas encore au courant il y a quinze jours, et elle a l'air de le savoir depuis des années ! Je suis perdue. En pleine quatrième dimension. Non, plutôt en pleine trente-sixième dimension.

Bon, on va pas rester choquée à vie par ça, il serait peut-être temps de se secouer. Je désactive mon Innocence et pose les mains sur la table, histoire de montrer que je n'ai plus de maillet dans les mains.

– Symbiotique ? se renseigne la femme.

Je hoche la tête.

– Ça explique des choses. fait-elle en hochant la tête. Je croyais que tu utilisais la même arme que mon fils, et que ton arme était indépendante de ton corps, mais ça ne cadre pas avec ton appétit.

Je crois que je vais devoir clarifier les choses.

– J'imite les armes des autres. Mais comme je suis symbiotique, il y a toujours un lien avec mon corps.

Et même quand le filament élastique est cassé, ça reste une partie de moi. Mais bon, on va lisser de côté ce genre de détails.

– D'accord. Bon, je suppose que vous allez quand même rester dormir, non ?

Ace, complètement à l'ouest, approuve. Il a pas l'air dans son état normal. Le pauvre.

– Oui...

Je crois qu'il n'est pas encore remis du choc. Remarque, je le comprends un peu.

– Il va falloir que je prépare un lit pour les filles. Enfin, sauf si ça vous dérange. Je peux essayer de trouver une solution pour que tout le monde ait un lit.

Heu... Juste comme ça ?

– Ou sinon, tu peux dormir avec Ace. plaisante la mère en me souriant.

Si on était dans un manga, un énorme point d'interrogation flotterait au dessus de ma tête. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

– Maman ! proteste faiblement l'américain.

– Je plaisante, bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Une fois le repas fini, madame Moore nous laisse seuls. Et en état de choc, pour deux d'entre nous. Aria joue avec Succubus, qui était partie se réfugier dans la chambre de son maître pour le repas. Apparemment, elle ne s'entend pas très bien avec la mère de Tête rouge.<p>

– Bon, qu'est-ce qu'i la télé ? marmonne Ace.

Il essaye d'avoir l'air normal.

– On s'en fout, n... Une seconde, il est que sept heures ? je m'étonne. Attends, ça fait au moins une demi-heure qu'on a fini de manger, et il est que sept heures !

L'invocateur me regarde bizarrement.

– Tu manges à quelle heure, toi ?

Ah. Donc c'est juste les habitudes locales. Je commence à m'embrouiller, à force d'être trimbalée n'importe où. Ou plutôt à force de finir dans des pays que je ne connais pas et dont les fuseaux horaires sont différents du mien. Pour l'Angleterre, il n'y a qu'une heure de moins qu'en France. Mais pour l'Australie, c'est bien plus que ça, et je ne parle pas des États-Unis. Pas étonnant que je sois un peu à l'ouest, moi aussi.

– En général, on mange pas avant au minimum sept heures et demi. Mais laisse, c'est rien.

Un dessin animé stupide se déroule en arrière-plan. Je joue machinalement avec la bague qui me permet de le comprendre sans problème. Est-ce que j'y arriverais aussi sans ? Sûrement. Sauf que j'aurais un peu de mal jusqu'à ce que je m'adapte aux accents des uns et des autres.

– C'est quoi, cette bague ? me demande Ace.

Je l'enlève et la lui tends. Il la prend sans comprendre et me lance un coup d'œil interrogateur.

– Tu me comprends ?

– Oui. confirme-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Je me tourne vers Aria et Succubus, qui me fixent d'un air interrogateur.

– Et vous ?

– Rhia', je comprends pas. se plaint Aria en anglais.

Finalement, je saisis sans trop de problème ce qu'elle raconte. Mais je pense que ce serait différent pour la langue maternelle de Sven, ou de n'importe quel autre exorciste non anglophone.

– C'est normal. Je parlais français. je lui explique dans la même langue qu'elle.

– Tu as un accent plus fort que tout à l'heure. remarque la succube.

Normal. Tout à l'heure, l'anneau traducteur se chargeait de tout.

– Oui. C'est parce que ma bague est une sorte de traducteur universel. Enfin, pour les langues humaines, parce que ça marche pas avec celles des fées.

Aria se met à sautiller. Dès qu'on parle de fée, elle commence à s'agiter encore plus que d'habitude.

– Tiens.

Ace me rend la bague, que je remets rapidement. Parler anglais, c'est bien, mais j'ai parfois des problèmes de vocabulaire. Par exemple, je voulais dire que je ne comprenais pas quand les fées incantent, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire. C'est pour ça que je préfère avoir l'anneau traducteur : je ne le sens pas, mais il est toujours là et il s'occupe de tout à ma place. C'est quand même plus simple, non ?

La grande sœur d'Ace entre brutalement dans la pièce. Enfin, je crois que c'est sa grande sœur.

– C'est toi qui vas emmener mon petit frère ?

Donc j'ai raison, c'est sa sœur. Vive moi. Ou pas. Surtout ou pas, en fait.

– Oui.

Elle va essayer de me tuer ou de m'encourager ? Parce que si c'est l'un ou l'autre, autant qu'elle se dépêche. On a pas toute la journée !

– Je viens à peine de rentrer, l'autre con est encore au boulot, et maman me dit que tu vas partir. Je croyais que c'était une blague ! lâche-t-elle. Où tu vas ?

Question compliquée.

– Pour commencer, on doit aller...

Je me rappelle que je ne sais pas exactement où. Oups. Ça fait pas sérieux, tout ça.

– Merde. je jure. J'ai pas mis à jour mon GPS. J'avais oublié.

La grande sœur lève un sourcil dubitatif.

– Tu aurais fait comment, demain ?

Je hausse les épaules. C'est pas comme si je partais en sachant où je vais dès le départ, donc ça aurait pas tellement changé de d'habitude. Mais ça, elle a pas besoin de le savoir.

– Comme dans un jeu télé débile.

– C'est-à-dire ? insiste-t-elle.

Ace comprend le premier. Félicitations, tu as gagné un cookie virtuel.

– Appel à un ami ? suggère-t-il.

Je hoche la tête.

– C'est quand même moyen, comme plan. juge la sœur.

– Si t'es pas d'accord, tu peux venir avec nous. je propose, fatiguée. Par contre, je pense que ça va pas trop te plaire. Si tu arrives à tenir plus de deux jours, je pense que tu vas vouloir rentrer chez toi.

L'air interrogatif de la fille me surprend. À sa place, j'aurais pas cru une seconde ce qu'on me raconte et j'aurais exigé des preuves, mais passons.

Je leur montre la cicatrice sur mon épaule gauche. Pas complètement refermée, mais presque. Un vrai miracle que j'ai pas de problème avec le bras gauche.

– Ça, je ne sais pas exactement comment je me le suis fait, mais c'était contre un monstre. je raconte. Ensuite, j'ai failli me faire tuer plusieurs fois, et... sans notre guérisseuse, je serais morte. Même si on m'avait amenée à l'hôpital.

Elle reste muette, comme tous les autres. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

– Ma chérie ? appelle Succubus.

– Oui ?

Il va vraiment falloir que je lui demande de m'appeler par mon surnom. C'est perturbant de ne pas être sûre de savoir à qui elle parle.

– J'aime bien ton soutien-gorge. Tu l'as acheté où ?

Je remets immédiatement mon haut en virant au rouge tomate. Comme souvent, j'ai oublié de réfléchir avant d'agir.

– Bon. Je pense que l'ordi de mon frère mettra un peu trop de temps à démarrer. sourit l'aînée. On prend le mien pour mettre à jour ton GPS ?

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

– Quant à vous, commence la vieille en se retournant, dépêchez-vous.

Qu'est-ce qui leur a fait si peur ? On ne voit même pas son visage !

– Oui, chef. soupire le brun. Tout le monde, tournez-vous cinq secondes !

Sans comprendre, je fais ce qu'il me demande. Comme tous les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tant pis.

– Ça y est la vieille, tu peux partir !

Je réagis avec quelques secondes de retard. Le temps que je me retourne, elle a déjà disparu. Hein Mais comment c'est possible ?

– Heu... Elle est où ? je demande au brun.

Il hausse les épaules avec un grand sourire.

– Aucune idée !

– C'est qui ?

Il me regarde fixement, puis décide de répondre.

– La Mort. Une partie de mon Innocence, je crois.

Quoi ?! Comment ça, il croit ? Et pourquoi la Mort, d'abord ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Il a pété son câble ?

– Pardon ?

Shini, ou Noah, se tourne vers la rousse avec un léger sourire. Sauf que ce sourire m'a tout l'air d'être faux.

– La Mort. La Faucheuse. La Camarde. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

– Ce n'était pas une représentation abstraite ? s'informe Del, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Tout le monde la dévisage. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

– Mon père m'a menti...

Elle a l'air complètement déprimée. Pauvre fausse Miku. Alice nous regarde d'un air désespéré. Visiblement, elle non plus ne sait pas quoi faire.

– Mais non. la rassure Lavi, à peine arrivé. Tu sais bien que l'Innocence peut matérialiser des mythes, non ? Tu n'étais pas encore là la fois où où un serpent mort est devenu une Hydre, sinon, tu aurais compris tout de suite.

Un serpent mort qui devient une Hydre ? Sympathique.

– C'est vrai ?

Pour une fille de l'âge de ma sœur, ou à peu près, Delwyn ressemble étonnamment à une gamine. Ça doit être son côté grand enfant complètement à côté de la plaque.

– Oui. confirme mon rouquin préféré. Au fait, désolé d'être en retard. Je cherchais les autres, mais ils ont l'air d'avoir disparu.

Disparus ? Oh merde. Et avec son air inquiet, aucune chance que ce soit une blague.

– Pardon pour le retard. s'excuse un certain australien. Je suis allé me promener et je me suis perdu.

Ils s'arrêtent devant nous, et Lan se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

– Quoi ?

– Mai... Syl... murmure Shini, les yeux dans le vide.

Ki. Tête d'arête. Ethan.

– Ils ont... commence Alice, interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Lan se frotte la tête, embarrassé et un peu nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ ? On peut pas avoir la paix cinq minutes ?

– Désolé. C'est urgent, je dois répondre.

Il s'éloigne un peu et décroche. Connard ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?

– Qu'est-ce que... Ah. Je sais, c'est mal. Mais je ne connais pas...

La personne à laquelle il parle l'interrompt. Il se tait un long moment.

– Comment ça ? … Non, c'est pas possible. Ils me l'auraient dit.

Il se tourne vers nous.

– Où sont les autres ?

– On aimerait bien le savoir, justement. je réplique.

Kaelan pâlit et marmonne quelque chose au téléphone.

– … D'accord. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent. Et... hé ! Me raccroche pas au nez !

Il grogne, puis revient vers nous. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque de refuser ?

– Moira vient de m'appeler. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est aussi une compatible, mais elle ne vient pas sur le terrain avec nous. Par contre, elle peut savoir des choses...

Tout le monde l'écoute attentivement. Même Del a l'air de se rendre compte qu'on a un gros problème, alors que normalement, c'est la plus lente du lot.

– Il va falloir qu'on parte sans les autres. Ils ont une autre mission. Sauf Nīru, il reste ici en attendant de pouvoir rejoindre l'autre ta... la sœur de Luna.

C'est moi ou ce con allait insulter ma sœur ? Connard ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

– Je ne pars pas sans Mai. Ni sans Syl. déclare Shini/Noah en souriant.

– Pas trop le choix. soupire l'australien. Elles ont été envoyées ailleurs pour accélérer les choses, on ne les reverra pas avant un long moment.

Pourquoi est-ce que Moira ferait ça ? Si elle le fait maintenant, ça veut dire qu'elle aurait pu le faire avant. Ça n'a aucun sens.

– Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas dit ça pour nous rassurer ? demande le borgne.

J'ai pas pensé à ça, mais c'est une explication tout à fait logique.

– Je vais voir ça. nous annonce Sven avant de fouiller dans son sac.

Il finit par en sortir Georges et allumer le GPS.

– Je le laisse éteint en ce moment. Ça consomme moins de batterie.

– Ma consommation d'énergie est aléatoire, je n'y peux rien. se vexe l'appareil.

Vive l'Innocence et ses problèmes variés. Heureusement que je ne suis pas compatible. Qu'est-ce que je ferais avec un fragment du Cube ? Entre Rei qui peut lire les pensées, la Mort qui fait peur aux gens, Georges qui se prend pour la mère de Sven et les autres...

– Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. se défend le blond. J'aurais besoin que tu me confirmes quelque chose.

– Ça va être difficile. Mes données sont corrompues. annonce le GPS d'un ton gêné.

Comme par hasard, l'histoire de Moira est impossible à vérifier. Georges a bien choisi son moment. Ou alors il a reçu un ordre, et il fait ça pour nous. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je pourrais vérifier ?

– On a pas le temps de passer par les méthodes normales pour restaurer les données. Je peux essayer ? je demande au suédois.

Il me tend le GPS sans poser de question. Il a remarqué le cercle gris-bleu, alors il se doute de ce que je vais faire.

– Il faut que je m'éloigne un peu, au cas où. Désolée !

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment on peut restaurer des données. L'informatique, c'est pas mon truc. Par contre, faire faire son travail à la machine et l'obliger à dire la vérité, ça ne devrait pas être très dur.

– Je suis sûre que tu mens. je lance à l'appareil une fois arrivée au coin du bâtiment.

– Je n'ai pas le choix.

Et il ne nie même pas ? Zut. Je pensais pouvoir m'amuser un peu et tester des trucs, mais ça commence mal. Ou plutôt, ça commence bien, parce que j'aurais les infos sans avoir à faire n'importe quoi. Bref.

– Elle m'a demandé de ne rien dire aux compatibles, ni aux fées. poursuit le tas de plastique. Mais tu n'es pas compatible, alors je vais te le dire : Moira ne les a envoyés nulle part. Ce n'est pas elle la responsable, mais elle a besoin que le voyage continue. Vous les récupérerez plus tard.

– Tu me montrerais ?

Le GPS soupire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

– Non. On ne sait jamais, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis en leur courant après.

Pour la forme, j'active ma magie.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? s'inquiète Georges.

– Je suis censée essayer de restaurer des données. Si je continues à te parler et qu'il y en a un qui s'est déplacé pour me surveiller, les autres risquent de se douter de quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais essayer de faire ? Il me faut quelque chose d'inoffensif et qui ne se verrait pas trop. Un truc utile, si possible.

– Je peux te nettoyer entièrement ?

Georges accepte sans problème. En même temps, c'est un peu normal.

– Ça ne peut pas me faire de mal.

* * *

><p>– Luna, j'aurais des questions à te poser. commence Lavi.<p>

Le brun, qui conduit la voiture, me sourit dans le rétro. Zut. Je suis grillée.

– Moi aussi. Mais honneur au plus jeune.

Le roux secoue la tête. Tiens ?

– Non, toi d'abord. J'attends déjà depuis un moment, je peux attendre encore un peu.

Shini hausse les épaules, mais accepte.

– Où sont les autres ?

Clair et direct. Je crois qu'ils vont me cuisiner jusqu'à ce que j'avoue tout ce que je sais.

– C'était l'une de mes questions. Tu sais, Lu', nous ne sommes pas idiots. Même si on peut en avoir l'air. reconnaît le borgne avec une grimace amusée.

Je n'ai pas le choix : il va falloir dire la vérité. Ça m'embête un peu, mais tant pis. Bon, en même temps, Lavi est intéressé par l'info, alors...

– Aucune idée, il ne me l'a pas dit. Mais c'est bien Moira qui lui a demandé de se taire. j'admets.

Les deux autres se taisent un moment. Je commence à espérer que l'interrogatoire est déjà fini, mais je me rends très vite compte qu'ils ne faisaient que digérer l'information.

– D'accord. J'en ai une autre : c'est bien toi qui a appelé Sylvane, quand tu étais en Australie ? me demande le roux.

Je hoche la tête. Et alors ?

– J'aurais dû laisser ma sœur crever ?

– Non. sourit Lavi. Mais c'est étonnant que_ tu_ n'en sois pas morte.

* * *

><p>Bwahaha. Là encore, ça bouge du côté de Luna, mais ça reste calme chez la grande soeur. Elle mérite bien un peu de repos, la pauvre.<p>

.

Sinon, j'ai fait remarquer de manière pas très subtile quelque chose qui me surprend dans beaucoup de fics : on croirait presque que tout le monde vit exactement de la même façon, tout ça, et que les OC ne sont jamais surpris d'aller dans des pays très différents du leur. Dans le cas de Rhia', c'est expliqué entre autres par sa connerie et son âge mental (Rhia' : Hé !), mais c'est pas forcément comme ça dans la vraie vie.

Sur ce, je retourne faire mon anglais/emmerder une pauvre yaoiste innocente/supplier un psychopathe de m'achever _avant_ le prochain contrôle de physique. Et évidemment compléter le chapitre suivant.

À la prochaine !


	57. Pause

Bonjour !

Je sais ce que vous vous dites. "Quoi ? Elle poste à l'heure (à peu près) ? Mais elle s'est fait menacer ou quoi ?"

Même pas. Enfin, un peu par ma conscience, mais ça compte pas. Je poste donc à temps. Eh oui, les miracles existent, la preuve.

Merci à Dydy-Ramen pour la review. Et je vais prendre le "c'est méchant" comme un compliment x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'arrive pas à dormir, et c'est certainement pas parce que Tête rouge ronfle : il ne fait pas un bruit. Si je ne m'étais pas levée il y a cinq minutes pour vérifier qu'il respirait, je me poserais des questions. Pourtant, sa sœur m'avait prévenue : « Tu verras, ce ne sera pas gênant de dormir dans sa chambre. Il ne remue pas dans son lit, il ne ronfle pas, rien. Un rêve. »<p>

N'empêche, c'est perturbant. Et puis, Rei n'est même pas avec moi. Quand j'ai activé mon arme, elle est venue rapidement pour m'expliquer comment mettre à jour le GPS, et elle est repartie tout de suite après.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il doit être plutôt tard, je ne peux pas réveiller quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas m'entraîner à la magie, parce que je ne veux pas revoir Grégoire le cahier amoral, ni détruire la maison de l'américain par accident. Je ne peux pas non plus m'entraîner avec mon Innocence, puisqu'elle est déjà ailleurs, au prix de quelques efforts plutôt douloureux pour ne pas être obligée de rester devant l'ordinateur moi aussi.

Bon, tant pis. Je vais me lever et aller au salon lire un peu. Il doit bien y avoir un bouquin ou un magazine quelque part. À peine sur mes deux pieds, je trébuche et m'écroule sur le lit d'Ace, juste en face du matelas sur lequel j'essayais de dormir. Oups. Heureusement que c'est une vraie marmotte : même ma discrétion légendaire ne suffit pas à le réveiller.

Je me relève. Après quelques chutes sur des objets inidentifiables dans le noir, je finis par sortir de la chambre. Première partie de la mission accomplie. Maintenant, il va falloir atteindre le salon.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sursaute violemment. Alors comme ça, j'ai pas réussi à réveiller Ace alors qu'on était dans la même pièce, mais sa sœur dans la chambre d'à côté a été dérangée ?

– Je... j'arrive pas à dormir. Désolée si je t'ai réveillée. je m'excuse.

– Je ne dormais pas. me rassure-t-elle. Je suis sortie parce que d'habitude, personne n'est debout à cette heure, ici. Je croyais que c'était un cambrioleur.

Un cambrioleur ? Non mais sérieusement. Si j'étais un cambrioleur, je pense que je ferais le moins de bruit possible, non ?

– Je suis ici pour voler ton petit frère, ça compte ? je souris tristement.

Je suis contente que la maison soit aussi sombre. Comme ça, aucune de nous ne peut voir la réaction de l'autre. Ni son visage, tout simplement.

– C'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix, tous les deux.

Elle n'a pas tort. On a pas le choix. Mais pour certains, ça doit être plus dur que pour les autres. Par exemple, Alice. Elle a toujours été rejetée à cause de son Innocence, et on lui demande de s'en servir pour les autres.

– Pas faux. Sauf que pour moi, c'est plutôt comme un rêve, alors que pour lui...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens.

– On ne s'est même pas vraiment présentées. remarque la sœur. Tu connais mon nom, au moins ?

– Même pas. Et toi, tu ne connais que mon surnom.

Elle m'entraîne vers le salon et allume la lumière.

– Tu me dirais comment tu t'appelles vraiment ?

Je grimace. Dire mon vrai nom, c'est un peu embêtant. Si elle comprend le français et qu'elle tombe sur la fameuse page...

– Promis, je ne ferai pas de recherches sur toi. me devance-t-elle. Je n'irai pas sur sur Facebook, ni sur Twitter, ni rien. Je ne regarderai même pas sur Google.

Je lui dis mon vrai nom. Je ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis longtemps, alors ça me fait un peu bizarre. Un peu comme remettre un vieux pull. Et comme dans ces moments-là, je me rends compte qu'il ne me va plus. Ce n'est plus moi, point final.

– De toute façon, je suis ni sur Facebook, ni sur Twitter. Alors tu peux me chercher autant que tu veux, tu ne risques pas de me trouver.

Et si j'avais un compte, j'ai tellement changé physiquement que personne ne me reconnaîtrait. Même Luna a eu du mal quand je l'ai retrouvée. Au final, c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose que je ne me présente pas sous mon "vrai" nom.

– Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ? je lui demande.

– Nova Moore.

Je le répète. Un nom, prononcé par différentes personnes avec différents accents, peut changer complètement. Mais là, une seule chose à dire : c'est beau.

– Joli prénom. je commente.

– Merci. C'est ma grand-mère qui l'a proposé. Elle était prof de latin.

Je comprends mieux.

– Ma mère l'a tout de suite adoré, mais mon père n'a jamais aimé ce nom. Ni moi, d'ailleurs. grince-t-elle.

Pendant un moment, Nova regarde dans le vide. J'ai l'impression que ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

– Parents divorcés ?

Elle hoche la tête distraitement.

– Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ? Tu t'en fiches. Et puis tu vas partir avec mon petit frère, demain. Je devrais te détester, pas te parler de moi.

– Tu ne me détestes pas parce que je suis un être humain plutôt sympathique, et pas une connasse qui a la conscience tranquille en emmenant Ace sans savoir s'il pourra revenir un jour ? je propose.

Elle se met à rire.

– Peut-être. Tu pourrais m'expliquer une dernière chose ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Tout à l'heure, je lui ai parlé du Comte, des akumas, de l'Innocence, et de tout ce qui va avec. Enfin, je crois. J'ai dû rater quelque chose.

– Il y avait un placard qui fermait mal, et maintenant il y a un trou dans le mur. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

Ah oui, le placard. Zut.

– Avec ton frère, on a été enfermés dans le placard. je commence, un peu mal à l'aise.

– Dans le noir ? note-t-elle. Oh. Ace a peur du noir. Quand il reste dans une pièce sombre trop longtemps, il se met à hurler.

Là, il a eu de bonnes raisons de hurler. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il était dans le noir.

– Il me l'a dit. D'ailleurs, j'ai dû lui tenir la main, et c'est à cause de ça qu'on a disparu pendant deux jours.

La grande sœur de l'américain me dévisage sans comprendre.

– Comment ça ?

– C'est compliqué. Disons qu'on a partagé une hallucination et que j'ai pété les plombs.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Ça ne la regarde pas. Déjà qu'en parler à Tête rouge était une erreur, je ne vais pas en plus impliquer sa sœur dans cette histoire.

Nova passe une main sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

– Tu es obligée de me mentir ?

Merde. Comment elle s'en est rendue compte ?

– Instinct de grande sœur. Mon petit frère me ment souvent, alors j'ai fini par développer une sorte de radar. explique-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Est-ce que c'est si facile de savoir ce que je pense ?

– Pas trop le choix. On te met assez en danger en restant ici, je vais pas en rajouter. je me justifie.

– Comment ça, en danger ? Au contraire. Avec deux compatibles, on est en sécurité, non ? sourit Moore.

Mon instinct à moi me hurle que quelque chose ne va pas. Le salon est l'une des rares pièces avec plusieurs fenêtres. Un akuma y accéderait facilement. Et c'est moi ou elle fait en sorte que je tourne le dos à autant de fenêtres que possible ?

Je sens mon Innocence revenir. La mise à jour est finie ?

– Oui. Mais c'est pas la seule chose qui est finie. m'annonce Rei en revenant.

Une vitre explose. Je crois que je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire : ma pause est terminée !

* * *

><p>POV Luna<p>

Je suis compatible. Je suis compatible. Je suis compatible.

Trois petits mots qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête depuis des heures. _Je suis compatible. _Sinon, essayer d'utiliser Rei m'aurait tuée, que la propriétaire de l'arme soit d'accord ou non. Sinon, dans le meilleur des cas, je serais une Rejetée, et je serais en train de tout détruire à Stirling. Sinon, quoi qu'il arrive, il me resterait moins d'une journée à vivre.

Ce que Lavi m'a dit au début du voyage ne veut pas sortir de ma tête. Je voudrais pouvoir rire des blagues de Shini et du roux, mais pas possible. Je voudrais pouvoir réagir quand le borgne s'intéresse aux filles dans les voitures d'à côté ou me raconte tout et n'importe quoi, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je suis censée être compatible, et je n'y crois même pas. Georges ne l'a jamais remarqué. Personne ne me l'a jamais dit. Peut-être que comme je suis la sœur de Rhia' et qu'elle était en danger de mort, Rei a fait une exception ?

« Il n'y a jamais d'exception. Avant que Komui Lee, notre Grand Intendant actuel, décide d'interdire ces pratiques, des expériences ont été menées sur des membres de la famille des compatibles. Elles finissaient toujours de la même manière. En général, c'est plutôt rare de voir des exorcistes qui ont un lien de parenté. Dans les archives, j'ai vu que ça pouvait arriver chez les jumeaux ou les parents éloignés. Sylvane est une lointaine cousine de Shini, ça peut se comprendre. Mais dans ta famille, il y a trois compatibles, en comptant Tony. C'est du jamais vu. »

Ça, c'est ce que Lavi m'a expliqué. Il a eu accès à tous les documents sur ce sujet, donc il s'y connaît, et il n'a aucune raison de me mentir. Conclusion : c'est sûrement vrai, même s'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Mais il y a sûrement une explication, non ?

« Oui, il y en a une. Mais il va falloir que tu cherches toute seule. Ah non, c'est vrai, Rhia' peut t'aider. » chantonne une femme dans mon esprit.

Encore toi ?

« Oui, encore moi. Un problème ? »

Je soupire. Effectivement, avoir une voix dans la tête, c'est chiant. Je ne comprends pas comment certaines personnes peuvent s'en sortir avec trois squatteurs d'esprit.

– Un problème, Luna ? demande le brun sans se retourner.

– Rien. enfin si, mais c'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose contre les embouteillages.

Le borgne me jette un coup d'œil, mais ne fait pas de commentaire. Désolée, tu es peut-être génial, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de te parler de ça. Surtout parce que tu m'as emmerdée avec mon "moment d'absence" pendant deux longues heures.

_« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? Et toi, Shini ? Ou plutôt, Noah ? »_

« Moi, je sais. »

Tu es obligée de répondre aux questions dans mes souvenirs ?

« C'est ta mémoire récente et ça me concerne. »

Pourquoi est-ce que moi, je n'ai aucun moyen de m'arranger pour ne plus entendre certains télépathes ?

« N'exagère pas. Nīru n'est pas en permanence dans ta tête, Rei pas du tout, je commence tout juste à te parler, et le fantôme, comme tu l'appelles, ne risque pas de venir te déranger. »

Parce qu'elle sait des choses à propos de ça, aussi ?

« Je te dirais bien que je sais tout, mais ce serait un mensonge et ça n'amuserait que moi. Alors on va dire que j'ai une idée de son but, et que je l'ai connue quand elle avait encore son propre corps. »

Ah ? Elle s'appelait comment ?

Hé ? Tu es encore là ?

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? je grogne.

– Qui ? demande immédiatement le roux.

Merde. Je pouvais pas me taire, évidemment.

– Euh...

J'hésite : après tout, ça les regarde pas. Je peux leur dire ou pas ?

« Une fois, ça passe, mais deux, non, alors dis-leur la vérité. Si tu mens, ils vont le savoir tout de suite. Tu es tombée sur deux génies qui font semblants d'être cons. »

Je croyais que tu étais partie ?

– Celle qui a pris ma place, à Stirling.

« Pris ta place, hein ? » fait la voix avec une pointe de moquerie. « C'est pas tout à fait ça... »

Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. Et fais pas chier.

– Elle t'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?

« Les Bookmen sont tous les mêmes. Ça, au moins, ça ne change pas. D'un monde à l'autre, d'une époque à l'autre, c'est toujours pareil. »

– À part qu'elle connaît d'autres Bookmen et quelqu'un à cause de qui j'ai eu du mal à récupérer ma sœur en Australie, non.

« Tu peux lui demander si c'est un apprenti ou le Bookman en titre ? »

Pas la peine. Je suis sûre que c'est l'apprenti.

« Ah. Bon, ça a été sympa de discuter avec toi, mais j'ai d'autres filles à embêter. À la prochaine ! »

– D'autres filles à embêter ? je répète.

– Désolé si je te dérange, mais mon clan a besoin de ces infos. s'excuse Lavi avec un demi-sourire.

Hu ? Je parlais pas de lui. Il s'est senti visé ?

– Non, c'est pas... Elle vient de partir en disant qu'elle a d'autres filles à aller embêter, c'est tout. Peut-être que si tu cherches les Bookmen dans ce monde, tu trouveras quelque chose d'utile ?

Lavi me regarde avec un grand sourire. Quand il m'a dit qu'il était un Bookman, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était, parce que je ne me rappelais pas de ce détail. Alors que je lui propose ça, forcément, c'est suspect. Je pense que c'est sa manière de le cacher.

– C'est aussi elle qui te l'a suggéré ? m'interroge joyeusement le rouquin.

Hochement de tête.

– T'as beaucoup de questions, encore ?

– Des tas. Mais la plupart du temps, quand je veux poser une question, vous vous arrangez pour m'éviter ou pour disparaître.

Shini se met à rire.

– Ou alors tu croises une jolie fille, Lavi. accuse-t-il.

Le lapin sourit d'un air faussement coupable.

– Je n'y peux rien. Toi, tu ne t'intéresses qu'à Maida.

Comme la voiture n'avance pas depuis vingt bonnes minutes, le brun finit par se retourner pour discuter.

– Je ne suis pas polygame.

– Je suis célibataire. le contre le roux.

C'est moi ou le seul Noah fréquentable vient de détourner la conversation ?

– Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas très sympa pour les filles de mater toutes celles qui passent.

Shini était une fille dans une autre vie ? J'ai jamais entendu un mec dire ça. D'un autre côté, c'est un peu normal à mon âge.

– Il faut profiter de la vie, _Noah. _

– On peut profiter de la vie sans pour autant prendre les autres pour des sous-merdes, _Bookman junior. _réplique le gamer sur le même ton.

Lavi a l'air de s'être pris une gifle. Est-ce que ça a un sens particulier, pour lui ?

« Les hommes ne sont que de l'encre sur du papier. »

Une phrase que j'ai vu sur un bout de papier dans la chambre de ma sœur, une fois, vient ajouter au bazar dans ma tête.

– Les hommes ne sont que de l'encre sur du papier, voyons. j'ironise. On peut se permettre de les traiter comme des sous-merdes.

L'œil unique de Lavi s'assombrit. Merde, j'ai dit une connerie.

– Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

– Je l'ai lu quelque part. C'était une citation, je crois. De quelqu'un qui se fait appeler Panda.

Lavi me sourit tristement.

– C'est ce que me dit souvent mon grand-père. révèle-t-il. Et le vieux panda ne dit pas ça pour rire.

– Ton grand-père est un panda ? s'étonne Shini. Rappelle-moi de lire D Gray man, histoire que je vois comment l'auteur explique ça.

Heu... Je pense que c'est un surnom, pas un truc à prendre au pied de la lettre. Enfin, j'espère.

– Je l'appelle Panda, c'est tout. répond le rouquin d'un air amusé. Il est aussi humain que nous. Enfin, quand on le fréquente, on peut avoir des doutes, mais...

La file de voitures commence enfin à bouger. Shini se concentre sur son volant, ce qui met fin à la discussion.

Allez, encore un moment à tenir. Entre les pauses et les embouteillages, on a perdu un peu de temps, mais Londres n'est plus qu'à deux heures de route. C'est rien du tout.

La voiture de Sven passe juste à côté. Alice, à l'intérieur, me fait un petit signe, remuant légèrement les oreilles. C'est pas le moment de déprimer, on est presque à Londres !

* * *

><p>SURPRISE !<p>

Bwahaha.

Bwahahaha.

Bwaha...

Rhia' : La ferme.  
>Luna : Je suis compatible...<p>

Nīru : J'crois qu'elle a un bug. On fait quoi, p'tite humaine ?

Rhia' : Ma soeur est compatible...

Lavi : On les a perdues toutes les deux. Zut.

[La petite voix de Luna] : On pourrait les balancer dans une rivière et regarder la réaction. Avec du pop-corn, ça pourrait être sympa.

Tout le monde : ...

[La petite voix] : Quoi ? Je propose, c'est tout !


	58. Suppr

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) !

J'aurais dû poster hier. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de quelqu'un de ma famille, et j'ai passé une très grande partie de la journée loin de mon ordi (et de toute connexion internet décente). Et quand je suis rentrée, un horrible démon m'a sauvagement attaquée pour m'empêcher de poster. Si si, je vous assure. Il s'appelle "série intéressante", "Game of Thrones" de son petit surnom. Ma famille a réussi à me convertir.

Une minute de silence pour les quelques onze heures perdues en deux jours.

Non, je plaisante. Ce n'était pas perdu. Par contre, j'ai été surprise du temps que les acteurs passaient nus. Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire dans certains cas (si _quelqu'un_ tombe là-dessus, je sens que je vais encore me faire traiter de perverse/excitée/autre), mais sérieusement, what ?

C'est sur cette question ô combien pertinente que je vais vous laisser, après un remerciement à l'adresse de laurent1991 qui a mis l'histoire en fav.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Et merde. Un akuma. Mon Innocence, déjà activée, prend spontanément la forme d'un maillet. J'écrase le niveau un sans problème particulier. Comme quoi, depuis le temps, je commence à savoir plus ou moins viser. Ou alors j'ai de la chance, au choix.<p>

– Tuer. grogne une autre machine.

Les autres fenêtres explosent aussi. Avec tout ce bruit, c'est étonnant que Maman Ourse et Petit Frère Ours ne viennent pas voir ce que fait Boucle d'Or dans la maison. Ils ont tellement confiance en Grande Sœur Ourse ? Ou alors ils ne sont plus en état de se lever ?

– Je crois pas, non. je marmonne.

Un deuxième niveau un se fait écraser. Curieusement, la fumée n'a pas l'air de déranger particulièrement Nova, ni de l'étonner. Soit c'est une Noé déguisée, auquel cas je serais déjà de la bouillie, soit c'est un de ces humains qui aident le Comte millénaire. Je crois qu'on appelle ça un Broker. On s'est fait avoir. Non, _je _me suis faite avoir.

– Déjà ? Dommage. Il va falloir que je t'attrape moi-même. soupire la traîtresse.

– Je passe en mode faux. m'avertit Rei.

L'autre fille s'avance vers moi avec un simple couteau. Hé ! C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas compatible depuis très longtemps que tu dois me prendre pour une conne !

– Nova, pose ça. je lui conseille, tendue. Et explique-moi pourquoi tu nous a balancés.

L'américaine se met à rire.

– Tu crois que j'ai aussi parlé de mon frère ?

Bah, ça m'a l'air plutôt logique, non ? Plus il y a de compatibles balancés, plus tu y gagnes.

– N'importe quoi. Ça fait un moment que le Comte m'a contactée. Quand j'ai vu une amie dont la mère était en train de mourir, en fait.

Elle sourit d'un air rêveur, ce qui me donne envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule. Pétasse vendue.

– Depuis, je l'ai bien servi. Mais dénoncer mon frère ? Plutôt crever. Je t'ai balancée toi, pas lui.

Ma tête parle visiblement pour moi, parce qu'elle continue.  
>– Je veux qu'il reste, tu veux l'emmener. Alors j'ai pas trop le choix : je leur ai dit que tu es une compatible. Tu es tellement bavarde que tu m'as tout dit sans hésiter, ce qui m'a permis d'avoir de quoi dire quand le Comte m'a demandé de le prouver.<p>

Salope.

Nova me regarde méchamment avant de reprendre son discours de Grande Méchante.

– Ne me parle pas comme ça, ou tu vas être livrée plus abîmée que prévu.

J'ai encore pensé à voix haute, on dirait. Un plan. Il me faut un plan. Quand un Noé, ou pire, se rendra compte que les niveaux un ont déjà été détruits, je serais dans la merde. Sans parler des Moore en général, ni des civils sur le chemin.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle me sourit.

– Le Comte paye très cher pour la capture d'une certaine compatible, et tu corresponds à son signalement. Apparemment, la Colère a un compte à régler avec toi, et lui-même aurait quelques questions à te poser.

Je recule légèrement. J'ai une idée, mais il va me falloir plus de distance pour que ça marche. Et surtout beaucoup de chance.

– Tu es _tellement _courageuse. se moque-t-elle. Tu tiens la main d'Ace dans le noir, tu tues des monstres, mais quand on te tient tête, tu es beaucoup moins fière.

C'est qu'elle se fout de ma gueule, la connasse !

– Derrière toi ! crie mon arme.

J'esquive de peu un obus. Nova essaye de gagner du temps, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut. Noté.

– Je serais toi, je m'inquiéterais. je lui lance. Si je me prends un obus, ou même plusieurs, j'ai des chances de survivre. Pas toi. Et vu que tu as fait, je ne te défendrai pas.

– Comment ça, ce qu'elle a fait ? demande Ace, très pâle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Depuis quand il est là ?

– Petit frère... murmure l'aînée.

L'akuma tire sans que personne le remarque. Mais il ne me visait pas.

– Nova !

Je tue le niveau un, mais c'est trop tard. Tête rouge se précipite vers sa sœur.

– C'est pas la peine, petit frère. Tu sais ce qui va arriver.

Je suis triste pour lui. Voir sa famille mourir, c'est loin d'être drôle. Même si elle a lancé les akumas sur nous.

– Ace. je l'appelle quand les premières étoiles noires apparaissent.

– Vas-y. Je les ai appelés et ils ne l'ont pas eue, alors pars vite. dit-elle pendant que le virus se répand.

Il refuse de bouger et se met à pleurer. Incapable de réagir, je reste immobile, mal à l'aise.

– Je veux pas partir. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça !

Il prend la main de sa sœur, qui éclate en morceaux. Merde. Réveille-toi, Rhia'. On a pas le temps.

– NOVA !

Je le tire. Pas le temps de faire dans le sentiment. On doit envoyer sa mère se cacher et partir le plus vite possible.

Heureusement, il comprend et me suit sans trop protester. Il se contente de pleurer.

– Prends tes affaires.

Je lui jette de quoi s'habiller et prends des vêtements dans l'armoire de sa sœur. De toute façon, Nova ne risque pas de s'en plaindre. Il nous faut aussi un peu d'argent, si possible de la nourriture... Putain de merde, j'ai l'impression d'être un évadé de prison.

Une fois toutes ses affaires récupérées, Aria réveillée, et la mère de l'américain avertie, on prend la voiture de la morte et on part. Les akumas peuvent aller dans la maison, ils ne trouveront rien. Avec un peu de chance, la mère de mon collègue avertira ses voisins et personne ne sera blessé. De toute façon, on peut pas se permettre de rester vérifier. Si jamais un Noé se pointe, que ce soit J-chan ou non, on va rien pouvoir faire.

– Prochaine étape ? je demande à Rei version GPS.

– Le Nevada. Il paraît qu'il y a plein de mustangs, là-bas...

Ace sourit vaguement.

– Nova a toujours voulu voir ça, mais elle n'a jamais pris le temps d'y aller. Ses études. Toujours ses études.

Je le secoue un peu avant qu'il se remette à pleurer. C'est pas le moment.

– Tais-toi et conduis !

Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on en a. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va trouver sur la route. Mais il faut y aller, et on ira.

– Dis Rhia', c'est quoi des mustangs ? demande la petite, la voix un peu endormie.

Quand je pense qu'elle dormait dans la chambre de cette cinglée... Pauvre gosse.

– Des chevaux. Mais ce n'est pas important. Dors, d'accord ?

Aria hoche la tête et se cale confortablement à l'arrière. Elle penche sa tête et ferme ses yeux, qui sont vite recouvert par ses cheveux châtains.

Elle est trop mignonne. On en oublierait presque qu'elle peut se battre plus efficacement que moi et qu'elle pourrait tous nous tuer avec une clé.

– Toi aussi, tu ferais mieux de dormir.

– Pas tout de suite. Et puis, je vais avoir du mal à garder mon Innocence activée en étant endormie.

Ace me tend son portable et son paquet de cartes.

– Cherche le... Ah non, c'est vrai. Il ne servirait à rien, j'ai déjà fait un vœu cette semaine. Tu peux chercher la Rose des vents ?

Je cherche dans le gros tas de cartes à la lumière du portable. Heureusement que j'ai de bons yeux. Au bout d'une petite centaine de cartes, je finis par trouver une sorte d'énorme fleur rose avec des crocs énormes et des motifs de en forme de flèche sur les pétales. D'accord. À quoi ça va servir ?

Je regarde ses capacités : rien en attaque, une sorte de bouclier en forme de boussole en défense, et surtout du soutien comme Trouve-chemin. Exactement ce qu'il nous faut.

– J'ai trouvé !

– Passe-la-moi et tends le portable au dessus, que je la vois.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit.

– Pandémonium, Rose des vents. Mode boussole tout de suite, s'il te plaît.

Une sorte de petite bestiole me fait un sourire plein de dents en apparaissant. J'aurais jamais cru qu'une boussole rose avec des décorations florales me ferait ça un jour.

– Tu vois la destination sur l'écran ?

L'aiguille de l'invocation s'arrête sur un W. Je suppose que c'est sa façon de dire oui.

– C'est là qu'on veut aller. Utilise Trouve-chemin, s'il te plaît.

Je suppose que la flèche aurait dû indiquer la direction de notre but, mais la rose laisse pendre une langue violette, et son aiguille se cale immédiatement sur le N de nord.

– Comment ça, non ? s'étonne le conducteur. Rhia', tu pourrais me trouver Succubus ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut.

Succubus était dans les premières cartes, je la retrouve facilement.  
>– Tiens ! je fais en lui tendant la carte.<p>

Il appelle la succube, qui apparaît immédiatement.

– Maître, il est tard. Vous avez un problème ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

Ah. Il est à peine minuit, c'est tellement bizarre que ça d'être debout ?

– Tu peux me dire ce que veut Rose, s'il te plaît ?

– Elle s'inquiète pour vous, maître. Et moi aussi. Je peux rester avec vous ?

Il lui fait signe que oui. La démone se faufile à l'arrière et s'attache.

– Je vais bien, Rosie. Mais si tu ne m'aides pas, je vais avoir des problèmes.

La boussole accepte. Je maintiens mon arme activée encore un peu.

– Succubus, Sommeil sur Rhia', s'il te plaît.

Connard. J'avais dit non.

* * *

><p>POV Sylvane<p>

Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas ici avec seulement Maida, Ki et Ethan. Jamais. J'aurais attendu les autres. Tous les autres. Que le groupe soit au complet.

J'ai peur. Mais je ne peux pas laisser les autres le savoir. Cette ville me met incroyablement mal à l'aise. Tout le monde a au moins un double, mais avec de minuscules différences. _Comme des Doppelgängers. _

Nous sommes les seuls de la ville à exister en un seul exemplaire, enfin, à première vue. Beaucoup sont en duo ou en trio, alors que certains vont parfois par quatuor, voire plus. J'ai été directement envoyée aux doyens de la ville à mon arrivée : ils étaient sept, presque parfaitement identiques. Une nuance plus claire ou plus sombre pour les yeux ou les cheveux, une voix un tout petit peu plus grave que celle des autres, une ride un peu plus creusée. Des détails microscopiques. Ki a été la seule à me croire quand je l'ai fait remarquer.

Et cette ville est teinte de rouge. Dupple est une ville écarlate. Pourquoi est-ce qu'autant de gens sont blessés ? Je ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde a des sosies qu'ils se blessent tous en même temps, si ?

– Bonjour ! me salue une voix familière.

– Syl... Sylvane ? s'étonne Maida.

On a trouvé mon Doppelgänger. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire comme dans certaines légendes et tenter de me tuer. Comment je vais pouvoir soigner les autres si je meurs ?

– Oui ! sourit l'autre Syl. Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'aurais dû amener Maida, mais elle est occupée avec un groupe de délinquants. Désolée.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle a l'air tellement... normale.

– Vous venez ? Je vous invite chez moi. Surtout toi, Sylvane. J'y tiens.

Elle nous fait traverser quelques rues. Partout, les habitants de Dupple se promènent avec leurs doubles. Impossible de trouver la moindre personne seule. Par contre, nous croisons des couples en plusieurs exemplaires.

– Mai ! On est là ! fait tout à coup ma jumelle.

L'autre Maida nous rejoint. C'est une imitation presque parfaite : de la forme de la mâchoire aux armes cachées sur elle que je devine grâce à l'habitude.

– Ces idiots n'embêteront plus personne. annonce-t-elle à Syl numéro deux.

Grand silence.

– La police les a récupérés. se sent obligée de préciser la brune bis.

– Je ne tuerais personne, à moins d'y être contrainte. rajoute notre Maida sans sourire.

L'immeuble dans lequel nous amène l'autre Sylvane ressemble un peu au mien. Il est plus petit en hauteur, mais je pense qu'il y a plus d'espace dans chaque appartement que chez moi, à Paris. C'est logique.

– Je vis seule. Désolée si ça manque un peu de place. s'excuse à l'avance mon double.

Comme moi... Elle gratte un peu de terre dans le pot rempli de cactus et en sort une clé.

– J'ai perdu l'original. nous avoue-t-elle avec un sourire confus.

Connaissant quelques histoires à propos des doubles, je le prends comme un avertissement. Bizarrement, des gens seraient morts peu après une rencontre avec leur Doppelgänger.

– Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Syl. Tu vas pouvoir soigner tes amis encore très longtemps. Ce n'était pas une menace déguisée.

– Les voleurs dont je me suis occupée ont entre autres pris le sac de Sylvane, et ses clés étaient dedans. Nous n'avons pas encore pu le récupérer, c'est tout.

Mon double sourit, mais Maida bis garde son air sévère.

– Enlevez vos chaussures avant d'entrer. Et toi, quand tu seras avec ton double, ne fais pas trop de bruit. ordonne-t-elle à Ethan.

Ki s'interpose.

– Il est jeune, mais ce n'est pas non plus un bébé. Il saura se tenir.

L'autre Syl nous mène au salon, qui ressemble beaucoup au mien. Les seules différences sont la vue par la fenêtre et l'accès à un balcon.

– Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à boire et à manger. Vous devez avoir faim. C'est toujours pareil à l'arrivée : quelques heures dans l'inconscience, le réveil, la marche dans la ville et finalement la rencontre. Alors maintenant que vous êtes là, reposez-vous un peu.

La deuxième blonde sort de la pièce. La brune bis soupire.

– Elle essaye de vous ménager un peu. Mais vous allez vite devoir vous remettre au travail.

– Pourquoi ? demande avec curiosité le roux.

Je sursaute. Quand est-ce qu'il est arrivé dans mon dos ?

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu n'as pas vu ? À côté de toi, c'est Ethan D.

– D comme Dupple ou comme double ? interroge celui qui est assis à ma gauche.

Celui qui est debout ne prend pas la peine de réfléchir.

– D comme Dupple.

– Ok. Dis, tu viens avec moi ? Il y a des tas de jeux dans la chambre de Syl, je suis sûr qu'elle nous laisserait en emprunter un. Hein, Syl D ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Mon nom de famille, Detroy, commence par un D. Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il veut dire ?

– Pardon, Syl P. Pas l'initiale comme d'habitude, mais le nom de la ville. Normalement, on appelle l'original par son prénom suivi de la première lettre du nom de famille. Plus il y a de lettres, plus il est arrivé tard par rapport au premier exemplaire. Par exemple, je devrais être Ethan Ad. Ethan Adams serait le cinquième.

– Et si Ethan avait six ou sept doubles ? demande la fée verte.

Le roux de Dupple se met à rire.

– Aucune chance. La Syl de Dupple vous expliquera. Ethan, tu viens ?

Notre dernier membre le suit sans hésiter. J'ai un peu peur pour lui. Mais comme l'appartement est plutôt petit, je devrais pouvoir réagir rapidement si jamais notre Ethan est blessé.

– Voilà !

Ma jumelle arrive avec deux plateaux. L'un contient des verres, l'autre des biscuits apéritif.

– J'ai quelque chose au four, ce n'est pas encore cuit. En attendant, voici l'apéritif !

Oh, il y a des chips aux légumes !

– Syl, ne mange pas tout de suite. me murmure Maida.

Et elle se sert naturellement des chips aux légumes. Comment ça se fait ? D'habitude, elle les déteste.

– Maida, tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer. Dans cet appartement, personne ne vous veut de mal.

Pourquoi est-ce que la Mai d'ici précise « dans l'appartement » ?

– Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi elle précise ça. me sourit ma jumelle.

Je suis si prévisible ?

– Tout simplement parce que dans cette ville, certaines personnes chercheront à vous tuer.

* * *

><p>Rhia' : *fait craquer ses phalanges* Ace, t'es mort.<p>

Ace : *déglutit* On peut discuter ?

Luna : Oui, parce que de toute façon, elle sait pas se battre.

Ace : C'est vrai ?

Rhia' : ... Merci, Lu'. Tu viens de me pourrir mon intimidation.

Luna : Parce que tu aurais pu rester sérieuse plus de cinq minutes ?

Rhia' : ...

Ace : Bref. Désolé, mais il le fallait.

Sylvane : Il y a des manières de faire.

Rhia' : Tout à fait !

Luna : Bref. Syl, ça fait quoi d'être enfermée chez son double démoniaque ?

Rhia' : QUOI ?!

Maida : Arrête de hurler et vole les scripts, comme tout le monde.

...

Pardon pour le petit délire. Ça ne se reproduira plus *croise les doigts dans son dos*

Review ?


	59. La ville du magicien

Bonjour !

Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... Ah non pardon, mauvais fandom.

Trêve de blague pourrie. J'essaye d'écrire une fic sur le dom Harry Potter et ça me retourne le cerveau (entre les chats, les araignées, les aigles, et d'une manière générale, toutes les conneries qui s'incrustent, j'ai pas fini...). Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de bosser mon bac, mon permis (au secours !), et accessoirement cette fic.

Bref.

Je disais donc avant de dire des bêtises... Rien du tout parce que j'ai commencé par dire des bêtises, certes. On va donc répondre de ce pas à la review de Dydy-Ramen, et la remercier au passage. Ça fait plaisir de te lire !

Oui, ça bouge des deux côtés. Faut que je fasse avancer l'histoire. Si je regarde le reste des événements prévus, d'ailleurs, je tremble, parce que punaise, j'avance pas. Quant à la soeur d'Ace... C'est un peu horrible à dire, mais j'ai su qu'elle était Broker avant de connaître son nom, et son nom a été décidé avant de la faire apparaître. Sinon, pour les doubles, ce n'est pas très grave, et pas très important non plus. Je suis juste partie dans un petit délire qui sera vite effacé.

Le POV Luna avait besoin de plus de place, et comme sa soeur parle tout le temps, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave si la petite s'étalait un peu. Pour Syl, son POV reviendra encore plusieurs fois jusqu'à la fin de l'arc Dupple, tout simplement parce que je la trouve plus simple à écrire que Mai, Ki ou Ethan. Mais Ace... Son POV n'apporterait pas grand-chose à l'histoire pour le moment. Je pourrais éventuellement le faire en bonus un jour, mais il ne va pas être le narrateur avant un bon moment (parce que soyons honnêtes, j'ai quand même choisi mes narrateurs pour une bonne raison : allez être crédible en racontant un arc qui se passe à Paris avec un perso qui est à Nice... même si ça pourrait se faire, en fonction du perso qui serait à Nice).

Ace : Je peux tout de suite dire ce que je pense de Rhia', si tu veux.  
>Rhia' : Non, parce que c'est du spoil. C'est pas drôle.<p>

Luna : Mais on est tous au courant, je te rassure. Même elle, pour une fois.

Rhia' : Hé !

Ace : ... (Je suis fatigué... Quand est-ce que l'autre abrutie d'auteur me donne des vacances ?)

Lavi : Sinon, pour le moment, une partie du groupe est passée à la trappe. Et c'est tant mieux, parce qu'on est tranquilles pour ce chapitre et quelques uns après. Pour une fois...

Rhia' : C'est pas juste. C'est toujours les mêmes qui s'en prennent plein la gueule !

Allen : C'est la vie...

Rhia' : Mais tu sors d'où, toi ?...

* * *

><p>POV Sylvane<p>

– Tout simplement parce que dans cette ville, certains chercheront à vous tuer. Sauf Ki, je pense.

La fée ne réagit pas et reste assise devant une fleur, à l'autre bout du salon.

– Pourquoi ? demande simplement Maida.

Mon double soupire.

– Prenez de quoi boire. Ça va être long à expliquer.

Elle-même prend un verre et boit une petite gorgée de jus d'orange. Mon préféré, comme par hasard.

– Dupple est une ville que vous ne trouverez sur aucune carte. Elle a été fondée il y a trois cents ans par un magicien allemand. Il s'est installé ici avec sa famille dans une petite maison, puis a commencé à monter de petits spectacles pour les visiteurs. Il a attiré de plus en plus de monde, et a fini par recruter d'autres gens. C'est comme ça que tout a commencé.

Elle s'interrompt et me tend le saladier rempli de chips aux légumes. J'en pioche quelques unes, puis elle se sert avant de reprendre. Je commençais à avoir faim, elle s'est arrêtée pile au bon moment. Étrange.

– Un jour, l'un des membres de la troupe a fait un cadeau à la dernière fille du magicien pour son premier anniversaire : une sculpture de bois qui représente deux bébés identiques en train de rire. Ce jour-là, on s'est rendu compte que dans le petit village dans lequel vivait tout le monde, des jumeaux sont arrivés. Les gens de l'extérieur ont commencé à avoir peur de nous et à nous détester. Alors le magicien a fait disparaître la ville. On peut y rentrer sans problème, mais on n'en sort pas. La vie était belle au village, alors personne ne s'est plaint. C'est à cette période que le village a changé de nom : il a été appelé Dupple. Une version anglicisée de Doppel, double. Mais personne de l'extérieur ne l'a su : ils pensaient que le village maudit avait disparu, alors qu'il se contentait de grandir en cachette.

Elle mange une chips avant de sourire.

– Vous savez ce qui a fait venir les doubles, n'est-ce pas ? Mais est-ce que vous savez ce qui arrive quand un fragment de Cube se fait remarquer ?

Maida secoue la tête en même temps que moi. Ki intervient sans bouger.

– Les akumas arrivent.

L'autre Syl approuve tristement. Ses yeux virent au vert pâle.

– Exactement. Les akumas arrivent. C'est arrivé il y a environ dix ans, à l'arrivé du premier doyen. Ensuite, ses six copies sont venues. Ce n'était pas normal, parce que l'Innocence n'offre qu'un seul double à chacun. Mais nous, les fragments, avons continué à protéger la sculpture.

– Comment les akumas ont-ils pu savoir que l'Innocence était ici ? demande Maida.

La blonde sourit tristement.

– Les descendants du magicien ne sont pas tous aussi doués que lui, surtout quand ils sont malades. Un jeune de Dupple en a profité pour s'enfuir. On l'a su assez rapidement, parce que son double a disparu quand il est parti. Et à peine quelques jours plus tard, les akumas sont arrivés. Mais comme nous n'avons pas de compatible, nous ne pouvons que nous défendre. C'est aussi pour ça que vous êtes là.

L'Innocence elle-même nous a appelé ? Bizarre. Je croyais qu'elle se défendait contre tout le monde.

– Quand nous avons vu que nos originaux disparaissaient, nous avons décidé d'attendre des compatibles. Ça a pris beaucoup de temps. En fait, vous êtes ici parce que la famille du fondateur a été touchée. Le fils du maire actuel a été tué par son double akuma, alors sa sœur a décidé qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre et, avec notre aide, vous a fait venir par magie. Mais elle a été immobilisée et incapable de se débrouiller pendant un bon moment à cause de ça. Personne ne pourra vous aider, le maire doit absolument maintenir la barrière, et sa fille doit être encore un peu trop fragile.

Je prends une gorgée de jus d'orange. Alors il va falloir trouver l'akuma ?

– Les doyens ont essayé de vous rencontrer, mais ils n'ont pas pu vous envoyer un seul clone akuma. Votre groupe est le seul qui puisse le détruire. dit lentement Maida D.

La deuxième Sylvane renchérit.

– Vous êtes compatibles, les akumas ne peuvent pas faire un double de vous. Et dans le cas de Ki, elle n'est pas humaine, donc pas concernée.

Les brunes croisent les bras en même temps et soupirent.

– Je suppose que vous savez ce que nous allons faire. répond notre Mai.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

– Je sais que vous allez détruire les doyens, puis prendre l'Innocence de Dupple. réplique la blonde bis. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix : soit nous partons, ce qui permettra aux humains de vivre en paix et à nous-même de trouver notre compatible un jour, soit nous restons, et ni les humains ni nous ne dureront longtemps. Les Noé sont arrivés dans ce monde récemment, et ils vont peut-être envoyer l'un des leurs nous détruire.

C'est vrai. Nous allons devoir prendre l'Innocence, et Dupple n'aura plus de raison d'exister.

– Vous n'allez vraiment pas essayer de nous empêcher de prendre la sculpture ? je vérifie.

Sylvane et Maida me fixent toutes les deux.

– Nous sommes ici depuis trois cents ans. Nous avons eu le temps de réfléchir.

– Pourquoi tu dis nous, Syl ? demande l'un des deux Ethan, de retour au salon. Et pourquoi tu as les yeux verts ?

Le deuxième Ethan arrive juste après. Il ne réagit pas aux yeux verts de mon double, ni au nous.

Logiquement, on peut dire que le premier est l'original.

– Nous sommes une Innocence, mais notre pouvoir fait que nous sommes nombreux et dispersés.

Le four sonne, ce qui apporte une touche comique à la scène. C'est tellement banal que dans cette ville étrange, ça me choquerait presque.

L'autre Syl part à la cuisine. Tout le monde se met à grignoter en discutant. Enfin, sauf Ki. Même les deux Maida participent à la conversation.

– Voilà ! Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, alors j'ai demandé à Noah de m'aider à faire un gâteau.

– Shini. la corrige par automatisme notre Mai.

Une différence entre mon double et moi ? Je n'appelle jamais mon cousin par son prénom. Il n'aime pas ça.

– Oh, non, pas celui-là. Je veux dire, ton petit ami n'est pas ici, donc il n'a pas de double.

La brune s'excuse. Sylvane bis coupe le gâteau et distribue des parts dans de petites assiettes.

– Si vous voulez, j'ai de la crème anglaise.

Les deux Ethan se mettent à rire.

– Syl D vient de vous parler de Dupple et de ce que vous faites ici, mais vous êtes en train de manger votre gâteau. C'est...

– Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser d'un akuma de ce niveau, même à vous tous, sans un peu de repos. Et avant de se reposer, il faut manger. dit gentiment la Sylvane locale.

C'est moi ou ce qu'elle vient de dire est mauvais signe ?

– Comment ça, de ce niveau ?

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

– Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? C'est un niveau trois.

Niveau trois ? Je n'en ai encore jamais vu, mais logiquement, ça doit être encore pire qu'un niveau deux. Avec seulement Maida et Ethan pour se battre, même si Ki va peut-être essayer de nous aider, ça va être difficile.

– Tu vas devoir utiliser ta super attaque. plaisante Ethan. Le rayon vert !

Rappelez-moi de demander à Mai de ne rien dire à personne, la prochaine fois qu'un aspect inconnu de mon arme se manifeste...

* * *

><p>POV Rhia'<p>

– ENFLURE ! je hurle en me réveillant.

La voiture fait un écart. Ah oui, c'est vrai, on est en voiture. Oups. C'était une mauvaise idée.

– Quoi ? demande l'américain.

Je le déteste. Sale con !

– Ma chérie, ne dis pas ça devant Aria. Attends d'être descendue et éloigne-toi avec lui, si tu veux l'insulter.

Re-oups. Manquerait plus que la petite apprenne des gros mots et les ressorte au mauvais moment. Comme par exemple devant un Noé.

– C'est pas... Succubus, je te signale que tu lui as obéi et que j'ai été endormie de force. Alors t'as rien à dire ! je m'énerve.

– Succubus, elle m'a endormie aussi, parce que je suis malade en voiture. commente la plus jeune.

Tout le monde est contre moi. Je vais pleurer. Non, mieux, hurler. Non, encore mieux, me venger !

– Tu vois, ce n'est pas grave. conclut Ace d'une voix fatiguée.

Heu... C'est moi ou il conduit depuis des heures et il a pas fait assez de pauses ? Zut. Je vais pas pouvoir rester fâchée contre lui.

– Toi, t'es resté trop longtemps au volant.

– Tu peux le remplacer ? demande la démone.

Je préfère ne pas toucher un volant pour des raisons de sécurité. Pas la mienne, hein. Plutôt celle de mon entourage, des piétons et des bâtiments sur mon chemin. Et puis, ça évite de casser les voitures bêtement.

– Non. Je sais pas conduire.

Tête rouge me jette un regard surpris, mais se remet vite à regarder la route.

– T'as quel âge ?

– Dix-sept ans. Et toi ?

Peut-être qu'aux États-Unis, ils passent leur permis plus tôt qu'en France.

– Seize. Mais t'as toujours pas essayé de passer ton permis ?

– Je suis mineure, je peux pas. Je suis pas d'ici, tu te rappelles ? Pays différent, règles différentes.

Il grogne légèrement. Mes parents m'ont souvent dit que je devrais un jour apprendre à conduire, mais j'aurais jamais cru que je regretterais déjà de ne pas les avoir écoutés.

– Succubus, tu pourrais, toi ? je l'interroge en me retournant.

La succube me sourit.

– Non ! Je préfère me faire conduire. Et puis de toute façon, on ne peut pas passer son permis si on n'a pas de pièce d'identité, et le maître a toujours refusé que je conduise sans papiers.

D'accord. Donc on a un seul conducteur et il est épuisé.

– Arrête-toi. Il faudrait te reposer. Et manger, aussi.

Aria décide de me soutenir.

– Manger ! Rhia', Cheveux rouges, je peux avoir une glace à l'ananas ?

* * *

><p>– Dis Rhia', c'est quoi un trou noir ?<p>

Heu... hein ? Quel rapport avec la choucroute ?

– Cheveux rouges, il dit que dans ton estomac, il y a un trou noir. continue Aria.

Ah. Je me disais aussi.

– C'est une expression, j'en ai pas vraiment un dans l'estomac. Et un trou noir, c'est quelque chose qui mange tout, même la lumière ou les étoiles.

La petite fille me regarde, les larmes aux yeux.

– Alors les trous noirs, ils mangent les étoiles ? C'est des méchants !

J'hésite : je ris ou je lui explique ?

– Ils font pas exprès. Ils sont tellement lourds que ce qui passe trop près tombe directement dans leur... euh, leur bouche.

Est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'un trou noir a une bouche ? Est-ce qu'il existe un mot pour décrire l'expression de notre mini anathée ? Est-ce que je devrais me reconvertir dans la vulgarisation scientifique pour les enfants ?

– Succubus ! j'appelle. Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

La démone arrive. Je lui passe une serviette en papier.

– Tends-la, mais pas trop. je lui demande. Je vais poser des trucs dessus, faudrait éviter que ça tombe.

Je prends une des fourchettes en métal du truc infâme que cette aire d'autoroute veut faire passer pour un restaurant, puis la salière. Je sais, c'est pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture, mais j'ai rien d'autre sous la main.

– Tu vois la serviette ? C'est l'espace. Et dans, l'espace, il y a des trous noirs. je commence en posant la fourchette.

– Les trous noirs, c'est des fourchettes ? s'étonne Aria.

Bon. Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

– Non, c'est juste que je sais pas dessiner et qu'il me fallait quelque chose pour t'expliquer comment un truc lourd peut attirer des plus légers. Bref. Tu vois que la fourchette fait plier la serviette ?

Elle hoche la tête. Bizarrement, Succubus aussi a l'air intéressée. Les Innocences ne savent pas tout ?

– En fait, c'est à cause de la masse du trou noir. La masse, c'est ce que tu appelles le poids. Un trou noir, c'est très lourd. Alors quand les étoiles passent trop près, elles sont attirées.

Et je verse un peu de sel sur un coin de la serviette, qui part recouvrir le bout de métal.

– Comme le sel, en fait. T'as compris ?

Un bruit d'explosion à l'extérieur l'empêche de répondre. Succubus lâche la serviette et va directement détruire l'akuma. Hé ! Laisse-moi m'amuser aussi, de temps en temps !

– Rhia' ? fait Ace dans mon dos.

– Oui ? je réponds sans me retourner.

Il ne parle pas tout de suite. Quoi ? Il veut se vanter parce que son arme est toujours en état d'alerte ?

– J'aurais jamais cru que tu lui aurais expliqué ce qu'est un trou noir avec une serviette en papier, une fourchette et une salière.

Aria murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de Succubus et les filles partent en direction des toilettes.

– Si tu savais le nombre de choses que j'aurais jamais cru il y a un peu plus de deux semaines... je murmure.

– Par exemple ?

Je réfléchis un peu, avant de trouver un bon exemple. Et même plusieurs.

– Une fois, j'ai failli me faire buter par un lapin rose avec deux mitraillettes. je raconte. Une autre fois, j'étais prisonnière dans mon esprit et le ciel a failli me tomber sur la tête. Littéralement, je veux dire.

L'invocateur hausse un sourcil.

– Une meute de loups m'a poursuivie quand j'étais à Paris. Mais c'était des akumas, comme le lapin, alors je sais pas si ça compte. je rajoute après réflexion.

Ace a l'air moyennement rassuré. Je le comprends un peu.

– Tu sais, quand tu deviens exorciste, t'as pas trop le choix : il n'y a pas que des niveaux un. J'ai croisé quelques niveaux deux, mais j'en ai jamais battu un toute seule. Et j'ai vu un niveau trois, c'est Lavi qui s'en est occupé. Par contre, si on croise un niveau quatre, c'est même pas la peine d'en parler. Dans D Gray, quand le quartier général a été envahi, un seul niveau quatre a suffi pour tout démolir. Des tas de morts, des tas de blessés, et il a fallu l'aide des Maréchaux. Des sortes de super exorcistes. je précise.

Là, je crois que je lui ai donné envie de fuir.

– Enfin, te plains pas, t'es pas obligé de les affronter toi-même. C'est ton Innocence qui s'en charge, tout le monde peut pas en dire autant.

– Je te signale que j'ai appris seulement très récemment l'existence des akumas, de l'Innocence et de tout le reste. J'estime être en droit d'avoir peur. me contredit Ace.

Ah, je l'ai énervé. Il se remet à parler un peu bizarrement.

– Te fâche pas. Je disais juste que par rapport à d'autres, tu es avantagé.

Tête rouge détourne le regard, mais j'ai le temps de voir son expression. Il a l'air vaguement amusé, et surtout inquiet.

– Et toi, tu n'es pas avantagée, peut-être ?

– Si, plutôt. Mais faut que je vois ou que je teste l'effet d'une arme avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Donc ça veut dire que j'ai des restrictions, alors que tu peux utiliser Pandémonium sans limite.

Je me recule légèrement sur ma chaise et bascule, la tête vers le plafond, en équilibre instable.

– En gros, c'est pas si rose que ça. Et il y a des Innocences que je ne peux pas imiter, apparemment. Comme celle de Syl, notre guérisseuse. Pourtant, je l'ai vue et testée plus de fois que les autres...

Ace me donne une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

– Alors essaye de faire attention, idiote. me réprimande-t-il.

Pokémon Rhiannon, attaque Regard Noir. Pokémon Ace touché. Ce n'est pas très efficace.

– Hé. Je ne suis pas une de tes invocations, alors joue pas à ça avec moi. je grogne.

– Tu ne veux pas que je me conduise avec toi comme avec une fille normale, crois-moi.

Je me remets à l'endroit et je me retourne vers lui, curieuse.

– Tu es si horrible que ça ?

Ace sourit vaguement. Il a l'air plutôt triste.

– En général, les gens me détestent. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'aime autant mes cartes. avoue l'invocateur en détournant les yeux.

– Ah ? Si c'est comme ça, je vais te coller jusqu'à ce que tu me supportes plus !

On se met à rire. Akuma, amis, détente. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut demander de plus en voyage ?

– Aucun Noé dans les parages ? suggère une voix inconnue.

* * *

><p>J'avoue, j'ai rigolé trois fois dans ce chapitre.<p>

Une fois parce que j'imaginais la tête désespérée de Sylvane en train de se lamenter en mode "mais pourquooooi ? qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?".

Une deuxième fois quand Aria a demandé si les trous noirs étaient des fourchettes. Je voyais la scène et c'était très drôle (dans ma tête).

Une troisième fois quand j'ai encore foutu Rhia' dans la merde. Parce que j'adore la mettre dans la merde. Oui, je suis une sadique. À force de fréquenter un sadique psychopathe et pervers...

Et voici un nouvel arc du côté de Rhiannon. Bwahaha. Est-ce qu'elle est tombée sur un Noé ? Ou est-ce que c'est encore une de ces personnes qui en savent trop et sur lesquelles on peut tomber plus ou moins par hasard, comme madame Moore ? (une seule personne connaît la réponse à cette question)

Rhia' : L'écoutez pas, elle raconte beaucoup de conneries.C'est ça de pas être tout seul dans sa tête...

Luna : Tu peux parler.

Rhia' : *pleure*

Ace : Mais qu'est-ce que... oh, et puis zut. Succubus, occupe-toi d'elle ! *se barre en courant*

.

Review ?

À la prochaine !


	60. Joker

Salut !

Oui, je sais, le titre du chapitre est pourri. L'original est encore pire, et il révélait ce qui était déjà relativement évident. À savoir ce qui va arriver à Rhia'.

Elle va avoir des emmerdes. Encore.

Rhia' : Lyli, je te méprise.

...

Bref. J'ai été surprise de voir deux reviews et une fav pour ce chapitre. Merci à Dydy-Ramen, DarkBlood98 et Ze91. Je vous vénère. Je vous construis des catédrales encore plus belles que Notre-Dame. Je vous écris des threesomes Allen/Lavi/Kanda... Nan, c'est pas vrai, je ne serais pas fichue d'écrire un lemon si ma vie en dépendait, et du coup le truc perd de son intérêt. Mais l'idée y est.

Réponse aux reviews, donc :

Dydy-Ramen :

J'aime quand c'est flou. En général, ça veut dire que je suis dans l'eau, et du coup, que je peux essayer de noyer quelqu'un (ce n'est pas vrai, pas la peine de prendre ce téléphone).

Bref. Si tout le monde a aimé, tant mieux. J'avoue avoir légèrement rigolé...

Rhia' : Déliré comme une débile et éclaté de rire toute seule, tu veux dire...  
>... au moment d'écrire le passage avec la fourchette et le sel. C'est un peu la seule chose dont je me souviens de ce passage-là, d'ailleurs. Une grosse marrade.<p>

Merci pour la review et le compliment, j'espère que tu aimerais aussi la suite *shoujo mode on*

.

DarkBlood98 :

Rhia' : Je note. Quand cette guerre sera finie, je me reconvertirai dans la vulgarisation scientifique à l'usage des gamins. Vu que tout le monde retient ce monde, y compris l'autre débile au clavier, qui ricane depuis tout à l'heure...

*ahem*

Merci pour la review, et pour le compliment, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

.

Maintenant, place à la conn... au chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Réfléchissons. Je sais, avec ce putain de mal au crâne que je me traîne depuis mon réveil, c'est difficile. Mais c'est pas ça qui va pas m'empêcher d'essayer.<p>

Quelqu'un m'a parlé de Noé et a répondu à une question que je posais dans ma tête. Conclusion logique, c'est Wisely. Mais je suis sûre et certaine qu'il apparaît seulement vers la fin du tome dix-neuf, alors que les informations de Lavi m'ont permis de comprendre qu'il vient d'un moment quelconque entre le tome dix-sept et dix-huit. Quelque chose ne va pas. Peut-être que le transfert inter-mondes a changé la donne ?

– Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes. Tu pourrais être un peu plus claire.

Va te faire voir chez les grecs, Wisely. C'est _ma _tête. Si tu n'es pas content, va voir ailleurs.

– Alors tu sais que j'entends tes pensées. constate Monsieur Turban. Intéressant.

Je lève les yeux vers l'enturbanné. Surprise : ce n'est pas celui du manga. À ce niveau-là, il y a deux explications possibles : soit il va mourir vite, soit l'histoire va être changée de façon irréversible par le passage dans ce monde. Je penche pour la première solution, ce serait plus cohérent.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part. fait le Noé avec une moue boudeuse.

Toutes mes excuses, monsieur le kidnappeur qu éprouve probablement une très forte envie de me réduire en bouillie. C'est tellement grossier de ma part, pourrez-vous me pardonner un jour, vile pécheresse que je suis ?

– J'admets que je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu, mais c'est pour le bien de mon clan.

Parce que tu crois que je te souhaite de crever pour le plaisir ? Non. Je pense ça parce que moins il y a de Noah en circulation, mieux ça vaut pour mon camp, et pour l'humanité en général. Et aussi parce que j'aime que certaines choses soient logiques.

En résumé, dépêche-toi de clamser.

– Désolé, ce n'est pas mon intention.

Oui, je me doute. Alors dépêche-toi de m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as enlevée, s'il te plaît.

– Pour te violer. annonce le Noé, l'air très sérieux.

Hein ?

– Je plaisante.

Ça, c'est la pire blague de ma vie. Je me sens sale rien qu'à l'avoir entendue.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, ça ne marchera pas.

Ah ? Si je pense une connerie en même temps qu'un début de plan, il entend les deux ?

– Bien sûr. Et si tu continue, je te livre aux Jasdavid. Ils sont moins civilisés que moi. Et surtout, ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas eu de petite amie... Ou peut-être que Tyki ferait l'affaire ?

Ce mec est un dangereux pervers et adore menacer les gens. J'en suis pratiquement sûre.

– Merci.

C'était pas un compliment. Dis, tu pourrais me détacher et retirer ce putain de bâillon ?

– Non.

S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de me délivrer du lourd fardeau des cordes et du morceau de tissu qui entravent ma liberté à bouger et à m'exprimer ?

– Bien sûr. répond-il aimablement.

Et il retire le tout sans une seconde d'hésitation. D'après mes souvenirs sur Wisely, il n'est pas un combattant, mais même comme ça, je n'ai aucune chance contre lui. Ça explique peut-être sa confiance.

– Merci.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. déclare l'enturbanné. C'est rare de voir des gens qui prennent la peine de faire des phrases aussi longues, dans ton camp comme dans le mien.

Si je récite un poème, il me libère ?

– Non. Toutes mes excuses, mais ce n'est pas possible.

Bon. Alors je vais essayer de m'évader mentalement. Après tout, « L'homme est un prisonnier – Son corps est la prison ».

– Sans la suite du poème, ce vers est plutôt de circonstance. Si on oublie le fait que tu es une femme, bien entendu. sourit le Noé.

Une femme ? Ne t'avance pas trop. Tu as vérifié ?

– Non, mais je peux le faire si tu le souhaites. réplique du tac au tac le Noé en s'avançant.

– Non, non, c'est bon. Je disais ça pour rire. je réponds en reculant.

C'est la première fois que me cogner contre un mur me donne vraiment envie de le détruire.

– Bien. Je ne suis pas venu en personne te capturer pour le simple plaisir d'une discussion.

Je me doute. Les Noé sont peut-être pas tous très intelligents, mais le porteur de l'œil démoniaque est loin d'être con.

– Cette fois, je pense pouvoir le prendre comme un compliment, non ?

Si tu veux. Mais tu pourrais me dire ce que tu veux vraiment, s'il te plaît ? Je commence à perdre patience.

– Demandé si poliment, je peux difficilement refuser. grince-t-il. Je veux tout simplement que tu laisses l'une des personnes qui est en toi prendre le contrôle. Nous aurions besoin de son aide.

Comment dire ça poliment ?

– Plutôt mourir ? suggère le télépathe.

Voilà, c'est ça. Moi, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées, toi, tu voudrais que je donne une arme supplémentaire à mes ennemis mortels. On ne peut pas s'entendre.

– Oh si, on va s'entendre. murmure le gris, dangereusement proche de moi. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Par réflexe, je lui mets un coup de tête droit dans le nez. Il jure et se tient l'appendice nasal, qui a l'air de vouloir se reconvertir dans l'industrie de la peinture rouge. Oups. Mauvais réflexe.

– Tu me payeras ça très cher, quand nous n'aurons plus besoin de toi. me jure le Noé.

Je n'en suis pas totalement sûre, mais je crois bien que j'ai fait une connerie.

– Crois-moi, tu n'as pas fini de hurler...

– Voyons, ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à une jeune fille.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Après tout ce que j'ai vu ces dernières semaines, voir le Noé du Plaisir traverser une porte me surprend encore. Bizarre. Je devrais être blasée, non ?

– Va soigner ton nez, je prends la relève. enjoint Tyki Mikk à son frère.

Avantage numéro un de Tyki : il est beau. Avantage numéro deux de Tyki : il ne lit pas dans les pensées. Avantage numéro trois de Tyki : dans le manga, c'était mon deuxième Noah préféré, juste après Road. Et je sais pas si je l'ai dit, mais il est beau.

L'enturbanné me lance un regard noir et sort. Très élégant, Mikk fait apparaître une chaise et me la tend. Visiblement, j'ai le droit de m'asseoir.

– Encore une femme exorciste. soupire-t-il. Ce n'est pas un travail pour une dame. La mort sur le champ de bataille est une mort d'homme.

– Je suis plutôt une jeune fille, d'abord. je corrige. Et puis, cet endroit ne ressemble pas trop à un champ de bataille.

Il sourit, séducteur. Hé, c'est pas parce que j'ai de légères tendances fangirl que je suis ce genre de fille, Mikk. Tu va pas m'avoir juste en jouant au beau gosse. Tu risques surtout de me faire fuir, en fait. Ou hurler, griffer, crier, bref, pas coopérer du tout.

– Va pour jeune fille. Effectivement, nous ne sommes pas dans un champ de bataille. Je sais que tu viens à peine de t'asseoir, mais accepterais-tu de te lever ? Je serais plus à l'aise pour t'interroger dans mes appartements.

Ça sent le coup fourré. Si j'étais vulgaire, je préciserais même autre chose, mais comme il y a peut-être un télépathe innocent qui m'écoute, je garderais mes commentaires pour moi.

Hu hu. J'espère qu'il m'entends et qu'il sait que je le traite comme un gamin.

– J'ai le choix ? je me renseigne.

– Oui.

Ça veut probablement dire non. J'aime pas quand les gens disent quelque chose en pensant l'inverse. Si vous n'avez pas une très bonne raison de mentir, dites la vérité, merde ! Je suis en position d'infériorité. Vous pourriez tuer quelqu'un devant moi, insulter ma famille et mes amis, ou d'une manière générale, faire tout ce que vous voulez, je ne serais pas capable de vous blesser. Alors pitié, les Noé, soyez honnêtes. C'est un minimum.

– Mais si tu ne coopères pas, ça pourrait devenir relativement désagréable. Pour toi, bien entendu. précise-t-il.

J'avais raison.

– C'est loin, à pied ?

Première impression sur la chambre du Noah du Plaisir : elle est grande. Très grande. Il y a beaucoup de rouge et la température est plus élevée que dans la pièce où je me suis réveillée.

Détail le plus important : le lit de Tyki couvre une surface plus importante que ma chambre. Et les draps ont l'air tout doux. Je veux les essayer !

– Tu as l'air très intéressée par mon lit, jeune exorciste. Tu veux l'essayer ?

Pitié, dites-moi que Wisely ne peut pas transmettre les pensées de quelqu'un à quelqu'un d'autre. Et que mes joues ne sont pas en train de virer à l'écarlate.

– Hum, intéressant. commente-t-il.

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouve sur le lit. Effectivement, les draps sont très doux. Le Noé en train de me fourrer sa langue dans la bouche, lui, l'est moins. Et le coup de pied qu'il se prend dans les parties génitales encore moins.

– Urgh. Ton Innocence est dans tout ton corps, j'avais oublié. grogne-t-il.

– Oui. Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ? je demande avec indignation.

Le Noé se relève.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux et lance un peu au hasard :

– Parce que je te connais, Tyki. Je sais plus de choses sur toi que tu n'en sais sur moi.

Amusé, le portugais sourit. Il ne me croit pas ?

– Prouve-le.

– Comment allait Îzu, la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? Il prend bien soin du bouton d'argent que tu as retiré du manteau du Maréchal Yeegar ?

Les yeux de Tyki s'agrandissent. Un point pour moi.

– Joyd, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ? je ronronne.

Merde, c'est vrai. Il ne sait pas encore ce que ça veut dire. La gaffe !

– Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Où as-tu obtenu toutes ces informations ?

Bon, puisque c'est déjà trop tard...

– Évidemment qu'il te dit quelque chose. Va demander au Comte, à Road ou à Wisely, ils t'expliqueront. je lui lance.

Le Noé du Plaisir referme ses mains. J'ai poussé le jeu un peu trop loin : il m'a l'air de moins bonne humeur que tout à l'heure. Les psychopathes n'ont aucun humour.

– Où as-tu eu ces informations ? répète-t-il avec un sourire qui annonce de sérieux ennuis si je ne réponds pas.

– J-chan ne te l'a pas dit ? je m'étonne.

Il me fixe, l'air de ne pas avoir compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de difficile à saisir dans ma phrase ?

– La Colère. Elle devrait le savoir, elle aussi.

– À mon tour de t'apprendre quelque chose. La mémoire humaine de notre Colère a été très sévèrement endommagée. annonce le portugais. Son comportement s'en ressent, comme... un certain nombre de choses.

J-chan est amnésique ? Bordel de merde. Ça s'annonce mal. J'aurais peut-être dû fermer ma gueule, finalement.

– Mais ce que tu dis est très intéressant. Dis-m'en plus, ou je vais être dans l'obligation de te torturer. Et cette fois, tu ne m'arrêteras pas avec un simple coup de pied.

Espèce de sale tordu.

– Je n'en sais pas tellement sur les Noé. Je connais deux ou trois choses, bien sûr, mais pas tant que ça. Et puis, j'oublie facilement...

– Dis-moi tout. insiste le portugais.

Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Mais est-ce que je pourrais lui dire qu'il ressemble au Quatorzième Noah ? Je veux dire, à Neah Walker ? Peut-être que je devrais éviter. Après tout, Road elle-même a demandé à Wisely de se taire, dans le manga.

– Je sais que tu es portugais, par exemple. Que Road a plus de trente-cinq ans, mais qu'elle garde l'apparence d'une adolescente. On ne peut pas la tuer dans le monde réel, mais on peut la blesser en passant par ses rêves. Je sais que Wisely peut voir mes souvenirs et même les influencer.

Tyki hoche la tête sans un mot, ses yeux fixés sur moi. Il ne cille pas.

– Je sais que tu peux manipuler la matière autant que tu veux, sauf l'Innocence. Mais ça, c'est plutôt évident. Je peux aussi dire que l'évolution des akumas a un sens particulier, mais je ne le connais pas.

Les yeux dorés deviennent deux fentes. Est-ce que j'en ai trop dit ?

– Continue.

– Je sais que les Noé seront sacrifiés par le Comte, tôt ou tard. C'est pour ça qu'il a besoin de vous. Vous êtes ses « précieux agneaux sacrificiels », comme dit Road.

Je devrais peut-être arrêter là. Je connais d'autres "détails" sur les Noé, mais c'est une mauvaise idée de tout dire. Comme Tyki ne dit plus rien, je décide de me taire. Ça peut pas faire de mal.

– Tu en sais trop. décide-t-il.

J'aurais dû la fermer avant, donc. Dommage, c'est trop tard maintenant.

– Je vais en parler avec le Prince, mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord avec moi.

– Sur la date de mon enterrement ? je plaisante.

Le Noé sourit, sinistre. Je le sens pas. Vraiment, je le sens pas. Est-ce que je peux m'enfuir à toutes jambes ?

– Sur la date à laquelle l'un de nous te désignera comme son successeur.

Ce qui veut dire... Et merde ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pitié !

– Ce qui veut dire qu'un jour, tu deviendras l'une des nôtres.

Tyki sort de sa chambre et ferme la porte à clé, me laissant toute seule sur l'immense lit rouge. Je me mets à trembler sur les draps trop doux.

– Je veux pas devenir une Noé... je murmure.

Personne ne répond. La pièce couleur sang est déserte, et Wisely n'est pas un téléphone.

– JE VEUX PAS DEVENIR UNE NOÉ ! je hurle.

J'agrippe la saleté de couette comme je serrais mon doudou quand j'étais petite et que j'avais peur. Sauf que la situation est bien pire : une petite fille se calme vite quand elle pense que son nounours la protège contre les monstres. Une adolescente prisonnière qui a le choix entre la mort ou devenir un monstre, et qui sait que personne ne la sauvera, n'en est pas capable.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si j'utilise mon Innocence, elle risque d'être détruite. Si j'utilise la magie, je risque de me tuer ou pire, de détruire tout ce qui est aux alentours. Si j'arrivais à faire disparaître le clan Noé, ce serait génial, mais je pense qu'il y a plus de chances que je massacre des civils qui n'ont rien demandé à personne. Et puis de toute façon, le clan Noah sera réincarné, et il faudra tout recommencer.

« Salut ! » s'exclame une voix inconnue.

Génial. Je suis en train de devenir folle. Comme si ça suffisait pas d'avoir été enlevée par les Noé.

« Mais non, tu ne deviens pas folle. Je ne fais que passer, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Même si ce lit a l'air plutôt confortable... »

Ah ah, très drôle. Je suis morte de rire.

« C'est bizarre, tu ne grognes même pas alors que tu sais que je lis dans tes pensées. Tu dois être désespérée pour en arriver là. »

Non, juste résignée. Si tu peux faire apparaître une corde, n'hésite pas, j'aurais besoin de me pendre. De préférence _avant _de devenir une Noah.

« Ne joue pas à ça. Tu as une chance de t'échapper grâce à ton Innocence. »

Je ne vois pas trop comment. À part attaquer les murs, distraire des gardes cinq minutes et m'aider à trouver mon chemin, Rei ne peut rien faire pour m'aider.

« Tu sais comment tu es arrivée chez Ace ? »

Heu, non. Enfin si, plus ou moins, il me semble que j'ai été amenée directement chez lui. Si Ace a une carte qui lui permet de téléporter quelqu'un, alors...

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Il a une carte qui lui permet, une fois par semaine maximum, de faire un vœu qui sera exaucé, si ce n'est ni rassembler tous les compatibles et les Innocences au même endroit, ni avoir un moyen de cumuler ou augmenter son nombre de vœux. »

Alors si j'active mon arme, tout ira bien. Je vais pouvoir sortir sans problème.

« Tu en as subi l'effet, donc tu peux l'utiliser, mais tu ne connais pas la carte. Uniquement la capacité. En plus, comme tu copies l'Innocence et que l'invocateur a des tas de monstres, je te souhaite bon courage. »

C'est vrai. Et elle ne sait peut-être pas que les cartes de Tête rouge prennent très peu de place, si on considère qu'il en a plus de mille. Une carte sur mille, un seul indice, et une seule personne pour chercher. Je ne pense pas que Rei m'aidera.

« Rei ? Non. Je dirais même qu'elle n'essaiera pas de se montrer, pas ici. Allez, reste en vie jusqu'à la prochaine fois, Rhia'. »

Attends une seconde. Maintenant que j'y pense, comment tu sais tout ça ?

« Joker ? »

Je sens quelque chose partir. Comme si la propriétaire de la voix était sortie de ma tête.

– Bon, j'ai du travail. je soupire.

– Oui. M'expliquer comment tu as pu me cacher tes pensées, par exemple.

* * *

><p>Au moment où j'ai écrit "tu n'as pas fini de hurler", j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas rester sérieuse : je voyais trop Wisely avec une rape face, puis en train de menacer Rhia' de mort visuellement. Et du coup, Tyki en a été affecté quand il est venu à la rescousse...<p>

Rhia' : J'en ai ras le cul de ces conneries.

Lavi : ... Fais attention, des fois que Lyli décide de te prendre au mot et que ça finisse littéralement comme ça...

Rhia' : Elle oserait pas.

Lavi : Rhia', tu penses franchement ça ? Alors qu'il est clairement marqué dans ton dossier que tu seras impliquée dans au moins trois scènes à caractère sexuel plus ou moins explicite ?

Rhia' et Luna : QUOI ?!

Luna : QUI ? QUI EST LE CONNARD QUI VEUT SE TAPER MA SOEUR ?

Nīru : Alors il y aura...

Rhia' : Ta gueule, tête d'arête. Je veux même pas savoir.

Nīru : Reparle-moi comme ça et contrat ou pas contrat, tu vas prendre cher.

Rhia' : ...

Nīru : ...

Rhia' : Achevez-moi T_T

Lavi : Désolé, mais c'est contre mes principes.

Nīru : Je peux pas, ça me tuerait aussi.

Luna : Déprime pas comme ça... On va peut-être réussir à faire changer l'autre débile d'avis, c'est pas si grave...

.

Sur ce, à la prochaine. Review ?


	61. Marché

Bonjour !

Certes, je n'ai pas posté depuis un moment (un mois, à peu près). La raison est simple : le bac. Cette horreur. L'épreuve de maths m'a légèrement refroidie, notamment l'exercice dans l'espace. Je ne suis même pas fichue de marcher droit, encore moins de me repérer dans l'espace, alors c'est une immense galère de me représenter quelque chose en 3D (surtout un putain de tétraèdre quand on a passé l'année avec des CUBES, nom d'un chien).

Maintenant que la minute de la rageuse est écoulée, passons à plus intéressant.

Notamment la review (merci, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu continues à suivre et à commenter, ça m'encourage à continuer).

Donc, du PDV de Rhia'. J'essaye de faire plus de chapitre à POV unique, mais pour des raisons simples (du genre, "Rhia' est censée être la narratrice, donc je ne peux pas la mettre de côté, mais il se passe des choses chez les autres... "), je dois diviser. Disons que j'essaierai de faire des efforts quand même.

Alors non, ce n'est pas Fraia (qui n'est d'ailleurs pas un nom à proprement parler, même si c'est bien celui sous lequel on la connaît). Ce sera expliqué plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas un hasard si les deux soeurs entendent des voix.

Rhia' : Toi aussi ?

Luna : Yep. Elle voulait m'aider à tuer quelqu'un, d'ailleurs.

Rhia' : ... Dis-moi que tu plaisantes.  
>Luna : Moi que tu plaisantes.<p>

Rhia' : Lu', je suis sérieuse.

Luna : Lu', je suis sérieuse.

Rhia' : RAAAH !

Luna : Non mais ça va pas ? Tu veux me détruire les tympans ou quoi, soeur indigne !

Rhia' : Et toi, tu veux me rendre folle ?

Luna : Tu l'es déjà, on verra pas la différence !

Rhia' : Espèce de...

Lavi : Les filles, vous avez cinq secondes pour vous calmer. L'auteur veut écouter sa musique tranquille, si ça continue la suite va être encore plus horrible.

Rhia' : Et comment ?

Lavi : Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Rhia' : ... Non.

Luna : Moi non plus.

Lavi : Bien. Problème réglé, donc.

Wisely : *sort de nulle part* MOUREZ, EXORCISTES !

Rhia' : Oh bordel...

Luna : Pas grave, ça fera un Noé qui dégagera rapidement...

* * *

><p>Si on me demandait de dire ce que j'ai appris récemment, je dirais quatre choses : d'abord, les Noé sont tous des pervers. Ensuite, ils n'aiment pas qu'on leur cache des choses. Ils ont des lits immenses. Et pour finir, ils détestent l'eau. Le lait, le jus de fruit, le vin, tout ça, ça leur va très bien, mais ils ne boivent jamais d'eau. Le seul endroit où on peut en trouver, c'est la salle de bain. Et les toilettes, mais ça compte pas.<p>

À titre personnel, je rajoute que j'aime pas quand Lulubelle me regarde comme ça. Vraiment. C'est très stressant. Elle ne bouge pas, elle ne cille pas, elle se contente de me fixer avec ses yeux dorés.

– Euh... Un problème ?

Gifle mentale. Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème. Je suis une exorciste, elle est une Noé. Donc logiquement, elle ne devrait pas tarder à essayer de me tuer. Ou si le Comte lui a ordonné de ne rien faire, elle doit en avoir très envie.

– Non.

Et Lulu se tait en me continuant à me dévisager. C'est une technique de torture chinoise ?

– J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. j'affirme.

La Noé désigne une porte derrière elle. Je me lève et je vais au petit coin : aucune réaction. Tant mieux, j'aurais pas aimé qu'elle me suive.

J'ai à moitié menti à Lulubelle. Mais comme Wisely n'arrive plus à lire mes pensées depuis le passage d'une énième squatteuse d'esprit, ce n'est pas très grave.

Bref. Après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte, même si ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose contre Tyki ou un Noé en colère qui déciderait de défoncer le pauvre panneau de bois, j'active mon Innocence en mode Pandémonium. Rei ne vient pas.

– Tant pis. je soupire.

Je commence à chercher parmi les capacités. Sans un nom, c'est difficile, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je commence à regretter que ce paquet soit moins bien rangé que celui de Tête rouge : lui, il avait mis ses doubles ensemble et rangé ses cartes dans trois catégories : soutien, attaque, défense. Moi, c'est le bordel total. Et après avoir vérifié cinq cents cartes pendant mes rares moments de solitude, donc ma douche du matin et mes besoins naturels, je commence à le regretter.

Oh, Succubus ! Et même sa version mâle, un incube qui... Zut, c'est pas le moment. Je me concentre sur les capacités. Mais au bout d'un moment, il va falloir que je sorte.

Dix minutes et plus d'une centaine de cartes plus tard, je suis de retour dans la chambre de la Noé qui aime se transformer en chat. D'ailleurs, si elle était sous cette forme, je serais nettement plus à l'aise. Les chats, c'est mignon, alors que les Noah sont juste flippants.

– Maîtresse Noé, le Prince demande à ce que la famille et l'invitée se rassemblent dans la salle à manger.

Invitée, hein ? Vive les euphémismes. Je suis prisonnière, pas invitée.

– Bien. Guide-nous. ordonne la Couleur. (1)

C'est moi ou Lulu a un mauvais sens de l'orientation ? Sinon, elle pourrait certainement s'y retrouver dans son propre QG. Elle doit y être depuis au moins deux semaines, et je pense pas qu'elle soit restée dans sa chambre tout le temps.

Bref. Mesdames et messieurs, nous ne sommes pas dans le château du roi Arthur, mais permettez-moi de vous présenter la Table Ronde, ses treize sièges habituels et le quatorzième ajouté pour l'occasion.

– Bienvenue, chère invitée. 3

Le Comte et ses petits cœurs... Lui, il m'avait pas manqué. Mais alors vraiment pas.

– Merci. Très gentil de votre part de m'avoir accueillie, Adam.

Le Comte millénaire ne réagit pas à l'usage de son nom. Ni à mon ironie, d'ailleurs.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu sais, tu as été difficile à attraper. 3

Ah ?

– Nous avons essayé de t'attirer ici, mais tu n'es jamais venue. Et ensuite, tu as passé ton temps à disparaître. La Colère elle-même a été retenue par ce qui reste de sa mémoire humaine. N'est-ce pas ? 3

J'aperçois une chevelure rousse familière. Mais aussi un teint gris, des stigmates et des yeux dorés. J-chan est définitivement une Noé. Aussi sûr que je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

– Il semblerait qu'un mage te protège. Notre petit Wisely ne peut plus lire tes pensées.

Le Prince fait une pause. Avec son grand sourire perpétuel, on pourrait croire que ça ne le dérange pas.

– C'est parfait. 3

Quoi ? J'ai mal entendu, non ?

– Ton visage parle pour toi. Si elle te protège, alors on va peut-être pouvoir conclure un accord pour qu'elle nous aide.

Qui ça, elle ? J'ai dû rater un épisode. Voire même une saison entière. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le Comte a définitivement pété son câble ?

– Celle que nous appelons Magnolia. Une fleur très ancienne, tout à fait approprié pour une femme qui a traversé les âges. 3

– Je ne comprends pas. j'admets à voix haute.

Les Noé sourient. Ou plutôt, le Prince, Road et Tyki sourient. Les autres sont soit indifférents, comme Lulubelle, soit pressés de me réduire en bouillie, comme Wisely.

– Ce n'est pas grave. Nous n'avons pas besoin que tu comprennes, uniquement que tu l'appelles en temps voulu. Mais dis-moi, tu sembles savoir beaucoup de choses sur nous, le clan de Noé ? 3

Et encore, j'ai pas dit grand-chose.

– Pas tellement.

Je sais, c'est mal de mentir. Mais là, je veux éviter de devenir une Noah. Alors vous m'excuserez si je balance par la fenêtre mes principes, mes scrupules, et la vérité.

– Tu m'as appelé par mon vrai nom, chère petite. fait remarquer le premier apôtre. Même les Bookmen ne savent pas ça. 3

– Comme ils ne savent pas que les Noé sont les ancêtres de l'humanité. je marmonne.

J'ai encore raté une occasion de me taire. Les yeux du Prince millénaire se mettent à briller.

– Tout à fait. Tu es de plus en plus intéressante. Puis-je connaître ton nom ? 3

Il le connaît déjà, j'en suis pratiquement sûre. Le but est que je me présente de moi-même, officiellement, et que je rentre dans son jeu.

– Rhiannon.

Le Comte sourit encore plus. C'est vraiment possible, ça ?

– Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? 3

Je souris moi aussi et décide de jouer momentanément le jeu.

– Ce n'est pas mon nom de naissance, mais ça n'en est pas moins le mien, Comte.

– Si je peux me permettre, mon Prince, commence Tyki Mikk, cette discussion est très intéressante mais ne nécessite pas notre présence à tous.

J'avais presque réussi à oublier que j'étais entourée de treize dangereux psychopathes. Merci de m'avoir rappelé la douzaine de personnes mourant d'envie de me tuer, Tyki.

– Ceci n'est que le début, mon petit Tyki. 3

– Prince, avez-vous décidé qui devra désigner cette exorciste comme son successeur ? demande calmement Lulubelle.

Dans sa bouche, exorciste sonne plus ou moins comme « être infâme et indigne de vivre qui ne mérite même pas que je prenne la peine de l'écraser sous mes bottes, même couvertes de boue et de déjections animales. »

– Non. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de vous joindre à nous. Jeune Rhiannon, aurais-tu une préférence ? 3

– Aucun ? je tente.

Le Comte rit. Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

– Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. 3 Eh bien, nous allons jouer à un jeu. La Colère a échoué à tuer l'intégralité de la famille de notre invitée alors que c'était sa mission, elle est donc exclue.

J-chan grogne, mais accepte l'ordre de son Prince. Alors que la J-chan que je connais aurait essayé de négocier, aurait fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Sa mémoire humaine doit ressembler à du gruyère inversé. Avec plus de trous que de fromage-souvenir.

– Celui qui arrive à tuer la personne désignée pourra décider de continuer à jouer ou de refuser d'être choisi. Vous allez commencer par ramener la tête de Luna, la petite maudite. 3

Lu... Il veut tuer ma sœur ?

– Comte ! S'il vous plaît, pas elle ! je supplie.

– Quand tu seras des nôtres, tu verras qu'elle ne comptera plus pour toi. Je fais ça pour ton bien, ma petite Rhiannon. 3

Les Noé saluent leur Prince, et quittent la pièce un par un. Onze Noé contre ma Luna. Onze bien décidés à la tuer. Bordel de merde.

– Pas ma petite sœur... je murmure, effondrée.

Il faut que je trouve la carte. Vite. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus quel vœu faire. Sauver Luna ou partir d'ici ? Si je reste, quelqu'un va forcément mourir, que ce soit Lu' ou non. Mais elle est déjà en danger, même si je pars.

– Comte.

– Oui, ma petite ?

Je prends une grande inspiration. Rei, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas le choix.

– J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

* * *

><p>POV Sylvane<p>

Nous nous sommes assez reposés. Plus exactement, après ces trois jours passés dans l'appartement de mon double de Dupple, nous sommes en état de nous battre. Enfin, je suis en état de soigner les autres et eux de se battre, comme d'habitude. Après tout, je ne suis pas une combattante.

Quelque chose m'inquiète : Maida. Je crois qu'elle est inquiète pour Shini. J'essaie de la réconforter, mais ça ne marche jamais très longtemps. Si seulement Sylvane D nous autorisait à utiliser nos portables... Mai pourrait être rassurée, avoir des nouvelles de son copain. Mais on va devoir faire avec.

– Sylvane, tu as pensé à tout ? vérifie une dernière fois ma jumelle.

– L'eau, la nourriture, le kit de premiers soins au cas où je ne pourrais plus soigner. Les golems que le maire nous a envoyé pour communiquer si on doit se séparer. Et le plus important...

Elle me sourit.

– Un petit porte-bonheur. complète-t-elle.

– Tu es superstitieuse, Syl ? demande l'un des deux Ethan.

Je ris. Mon double et moi répondons en même temps.

– Ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'avoir un porte-bonheur.

Oui. J'aimerais y croire, histoire d'espérer avoir une chance. J'aimerais vraiment y croire.

– Bonne chance. nous souhaite la blonde de Dupple en nous serrant dans ses bras l'un après l'autre.

On va en avoir besoin.

Les doyens vivent en centre-ville. Sans connaître le labyrinthe des rues, on pourrait mettre des heures à l'atteindre. Mais en connaissant le chemin pour un arrêt de bus, ça met à peine quelques minutes.

– Au revoir. je dis au conducteur en descendant.

Il me salue en souriant. Ses trois doubles aussi. Désolée, nous allons devoir t'arracher tes copies. Détruire les mauvais, mais aussi faire disparaître le bon. Laisser l'original seul.

Les sept doyens vivent dans un immeuble qu'ils ont réaménagé eux-mêmes. Apparemment, avant leur arrivée, il tombait en ruines. Maintenant, c'est un endroit tout à fait habitable.

– Et ils ont fait ça à sept ? Ça se voit qu'ils sont pas humains ! s'exclame Ethan.

Ki lui fait signe de se taire et montre d'un bref signe de tête les trois couples identiques à l'autre bout de la rue. Effectivement, se faire prendre bêtement pour ne pas avoir été assez discrets, ce serait dommage.

J'utilise l'interphone à l'entrée.

– Bonjour ! Nous sommes les derniers arrivés, nous venons rendre visite aux Robert Parkinson.

Très étrange de dire ça. Ou même simplement de l'entendre, en fait.

– Vos noms, s'il vous plaît.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ki. À ma connaissance, elle n'a jamais dit son nom de famille.

– Annonce Ki Mori.

– Ki Mori, Maida Saviano, Ethan Adams et Sylvane Detroy.

L'interphone grésille.

– Attendez un peu, Robert P va vous ouvrir.

Peu après, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre sur le plus vieux des originaux de la ville. L'un des sept Robert qui portent le titre de doyens de Dupple.

– Bienvenue chez nous. Ça faisait quelques jours que je me demandais si vous alliez venir.

Il nous invite à entrer. Pour un akuma, il est étonnamment poli. Ses doubles ne tardent pas à venir eux aussi. Sept anciens qui sourient, mais sont probablement des monstres qui se cachent parmi les hommes depuis dix ans. Sept niveaux trois.

Et nous n'avons même pas de plan pour les abattre.

– Vous savez, aucun exorciste n'est venu à Dupple ces dix dernières années. commence d'un ton léger celui qui nous a ouvert. C'est plutôt dommage, nous aurions aimé en tuer plus tôt.

Maida sort ses armes de nulle part.

– Et nous, on a jamais affronté de niveau trois. C'est le moment de commencer ! lance Ethan.

Un des doyens, juste derrière lui, l'assomme.

– Ethan !

J'évite de peu un coup grâce à la fée. Elle-même est frappée violemment, mais n'a pas l'air affectée. Elle est plus solide qu'elle n'en a l'air.

Maida tire sur le coupable, qui explose dans un grand nuage de fumée. Tiens ? Pour un niveau trois, il n'a pas l'air particulièrement fort. Est-ce que son seul pouvoir est de se dédoubler et de copier les autres ?

Ki me balaye les jambes. Je tombe, juste à temps pour ne pas être frappée par un autre Robert. Une fenêtre éclate en morceaux, et la fumée se dissipe.

Il y a sept doyens.

– Vous ne nous tuerez pas. Sauf si vous trouvez l'original. sourient les Parkinson.

– Une chance sur sept. rajoute l'un d'eux.

Maida en détruit un, mais il réapparaît aussitôt derrière la fée et engage un combat au corps à corps avec elle. Pour un vieil homme, il se révèle étrangement doué.

Le roux ne se réveille pas. J'essaye de le guérir, mais rien à faire : il est seulement assommé, donc mon pouvoir ne peut pas le réveiller.

Les coups de feu se multiplient. La brune doit faire appel à toutes ses capacités pour ne pas manquer sa cible, ni nous atteindre. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais je ne peux pas me battre. S'il vous plaît, les filles, tenez encore un peu...

– Addition. ordonne la tireuse.

Ses deux armes se fondent en une seule. Je reconnais cette technique : mon cousin m'en a parlé.

« Addition, c'est génial. Ça permet d'augmenter la portée et la puissance de l'arme. Par contre, elle peut le faire qu'avec deux flingues maximum : autrement, elle est trop fatiguée pour se battre. Mais en attendant, deux suffisent largement pour la plupart des cas qu'on peut rencontrer. »

Elle espère les détruire en faisant plus de dégâts ? Ou juste être plus précise et éviter de nous tirer dessus ? Vu les tirs de plus en plus nombreux, Mai espère les tuer par la force brute.

– Syl ! Derrière toi !

Je plonge au sol. Quelques balles accueillent l'akuma qui voulait m'attraper, ce qui le fait voler en éclat. Il explose dans un nuage de fumée qui se dissipe rapidement.

Visiblement, aucun d'entre eux n'est l'original.

« Ou bien ils ont menti. »

Ki ?

« Écoute bien, Sylvane. Maida risque de très vite s'épuiser, mais elle ne peut pas utiliser Multiplication quand vous êtes là. Prends Ethan, je ferai en sorte que les niveaux trois ne vous touchent pas. »

Multiplication ? Maida a un autre joker en réserve ?

« Dépêche-toi. »

Je prends Ethan sur mon dos. Pour ses treize ans, il est plutôt lourd, mais j'arrive à l'emmener hors de la pièce. Heureusement que Ki se charge des akumas, sinon je serais déjà morte.

Une fois que je suis sortie de la pièce, il n'y a plus aucune trace d'akuma. Je pars de l'immeuble et dépose le plus jeune du groupe à proximité.

– Tout va bien ? s'inquiète une jeune femme.

Sa jumelle arrive. Je retiens difficilement un mouvement de recul : l'une d'elles est un akuma, peut-être même les deux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

– Oh, Ethan avait mal à la tête et il a pris le mauvais médicament. Il a pris un somnifère au lieu d'une aspirine. C'est un grand distrait. je les rassure. Vous pourriez m'indiquer l'hôpital ?

Pas question de leur dire la vérité. Et peut-être que mon mensonge improvisé n'est pas crédible, mais en tout cas, elles ne sourcillent pas.

– Oui, bien sûr. Notre originale vous emmènera quand elle arrivera.

– Vous avez entendu ces coups de feu dans l'immeuble des doyens ?

Je hoche la tête sans savoir comment réagir. Difficile de dire que des hommes respectés sont en fait des monstres. Même quand c'est au sens propre, comme ici.

– Ils deviennent de plus en plus sourds. Je vous jure, mettre la télévision à un volume pareil... soupire l'une des femmes.

Heureusement que les habitants ont trouvé eux-mêmes une explication. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver une explication un minimum réaliste.

Un hurlement de rage retentit à travers la ville. L'une des deux jumelles explose, comme de nombreuses autres personnes dans la rue. Dupple est remplie de gaz mortel.

Instinctivement, je bloque ma respiration le temps qu'il disparaisse, c'est-à-dire une vingtaine de secondes dans cet espace ouvert. Maida a réussi. Mais cette victoire me donne une drôle d'impression : elle a été trop rapide et trop simple. Est-ce que c'était vraiment un niveau trois ?

– Syl, on est où ? Est-ce que les vieux sont... ?

Ethan est réveillé. Ça y est !

– C'est fini. On a plus qu'à aller chercher le cristal et on pourra repartir. je lui réponds avec un sourire.

J'espère que l'Innocence se laissera prendre, comme elle nous l'a dit.

* * *

><p>(1) En VF (la version papier), il est clairement indiqué « la Couleur », pas « la Luxure ».<p>

.

Voilà... Maintenant, je retourne à mon espagnol/latin/whatever. Et accessoirement à ma prochaine fic, sur le dom Harry Potter. Et à mes projets divers.

Bref. Review ?


End file.
